Rumors
by omACAgee
Summary: Jealousy, booze, romance and sex are basically what sums up high school but rumors? Yeah, those are inevitable no matter where you go. When Beca and Stacie move to Atlanta for their senior year, will they be able to escape the words spreading around the school by their peers or, have to give into the rumors just to survive the Hell hole? (High School AU) (Steca for a little...)
1. First Day:Part 1

**Hey guys! With To the Devil almost being done, I've decided to start one of my new stories! American Pie inspired me to write this (ONE OF MY FAVS) but this story has no similarities to the movie.**

 **I've also decided to take a break from the horror genre and switch to some humor!**

 **Overall, this is a story with humor (lots), fluff, smut, drama, and angst. Also, there is every known ship in the pitch perfect world mentioned in this story. But which will be end game? ;)**

 **I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

 **(I DON'T OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **Rumors - Chapter 1: First Day (Part 1)**

Beca sighed in relief as she applied the last bit of eyeliner to her cloudy blues. She threw on her red flannel, along with her headphones that hung loosely around her neck. Checking her look in the mirror and picking up her backpack, she made her way downstairs.

Today was the day. Another door opening and a beautiful start to a new beginning.

After moving with her dad to Atlanta because he received a well paying job at Barden University as an English professor, Beca was forced to transfer to Barden High School. Being a senior was suppose to be the last shot of being a high schooler. The alpha dog that ran the school hallways and the greatest year of your entire existence. It was the right of passage to the 'upperclassmen' label and though she would've been an upperclassmen at her previous school, she was now the new kid. Hell, she should just be labeled a freshman again.

What sucked the most was, she didn't know anybody at this new school and she was once again, that girl who wore too much eyeliner and too stuck up to talk to anybody. Unless obviously, she was forced too.

Long story short, Beca wasn't worthy enough to be a senior, especially if know one knew who the hell she was. Opening up wasn't easy for the girl so with being the outcast again, who knows if she'll ever be labeled as one of the big, bad dogs who call themselves seniors.

"Took you long enough princess!" Beca walked down the stairs to her house and was greeted by her leggy brunette friend, Stacie Conrad. The girl was attempting to clean some dishes at the sink but in reality, she was only making them dirtier. "We are going to be late on our first day!"

Okay, so maybe Beca lied about not having any friends at her new school.

This tall brunette who was currently dressed in the shortest shorts Beca has ever had the chance to witness and a black blouse which was on the verge of exploding due to her watermelons she calls tits, wasn't just some friend. If anything, she was Beca's best friend but even that didn't sum her up enough. Stacie grew up in a shit family all around. Her parents were too rich to care and with her mom constantly working at shoots for magazines and her dad off on conference meetings every other night, she didn't really have anyone to take care of her. That was until elementary school and Beca walked in on the poor girl stuffing her bra with that thin, brittle toilet paper janitors would stock up every other month. Embarrass would be an understatement of what Stacie felt when she locked eyes with that petrified, tiny little fourth grade girl. If only the girl knew that if she waited a few more years those mosquito bites would erupt into D's, basically almost causing the girl to get a boob reduction. Not that she would ever.

Anyways, since then, Beca and Stacie have been inseparable. The girl even moved into Beca's house with her father when they had their 8th grade continuation. Beca and Stacie thought it would be a fight with her parents but honestly, they just sort of let her go. They assumed that without Stacie under the roof, they wouldn't have to 'fake' parenting.

Assholes.

"Thanks for breakfast by the way." Beca muttered, taking a seat at the table while she watched Stacie do the dishes. "Also, we are going to school, not a strip club."

Stacie slowly turned around on her heels, smirking as Beca eyed her body up and down. The girl was extremely good looking and had all the assets to flaunt so Beca couldn't blame her.

In middle school she even won most sexiest and most likely to become a model after high school.

She was in seventh grade when she won.

Let that sink in.

"Gotta make an impression, Becs." Stacie grinned at Beca, obviously proud of her choice of outfit.

"And that impression issss?"

"Stop being so JV Beca. We are new to the school but also, we are seniors! Everybody knows everybody, except for us. We have to be highlighted out of those dumb, school boy monkeys we are about to meet and by that-" Stacie strutted her way to where Beca was sitting and placed her dish watery hands over her boobs. "I mean, expose these bad boys and we are a shoe in."

"Dude!" Beca yelped, swiping Stacie's hands off her chest. "Don't do that!" Beca tried to hide her embarrassment under Stacie's cackles.

"Come on Beca. It you actually stopped looking like a teenage boy who was about to try out for the rock band down at our local bar and actually showed off your tits, you'd get all the babes." Looking at Stacie offended while she bashed her clothes, she rolled her eyes at the wink her friend threw over her shoulder.

Sexual orientation wasn't really something Beca finalized herself with. She hated labels and if you were hot, she liked you and probably wanted to suck your face. Even though majority of the time those encounters were with girls.

As far as Stacie, she thought the same way but her views lead more to, if you had a heart beat, you were probably going to end up banging. No way around it; not that people complained. Stacie lost her virginity at the age of ten. Beca didn't even know what a vagina was until she made it to middle school so finding out her friend lost her v card at ten? And that was only with a boy. She lost her other card with a girl her freshman year of high school.

Stacie Conrad was a fucking legend. Something like a sex god.

"I'm going to act like you didn't just hurt my feelings and also, pretend like I forgot you at home." Beca sat up from the chair but not before grabbing an apple out of the bowl placed on the table.

"Oh come on Beca!" Stacie was laughing. Without acknowledging Stacie, she threw her backpack over her shoulder and took a chunk out of her apple. Before leaving the kitchen and her annoying hyena as a friend, she raised a single middle finger up in the air.

"Have fun walking to school jumbo tits!" Beca yelled over her shoulder with a mouth full of apple.

* * *

After teasing Stacie down the street, stopping every few feet and watching the tall brunette run to grab the handle of Beca's passenger door just so she could get in while Beca howled in laughter, she decided that they were going to be late if they didn't start driving. And they really didn't want to be late on their first day of classes at their new school.

"Wow this place is pretty cool." They girls pulled into the student parking lot right behind the school, allowing them to get a full view of the building. "It's way bigger than our last school and look..." Stacie got out of Beca's jeep and pointed over at the football field which currently had the entire team running sprints and doing push ups. Topless. "Yummmmy," Stacie purred.

Beca also got out of her jeep and turned in the direction where Stacie's gaze was.

"Gag me." Beca motioned her fingers in her mouth, acting like she was throwing up. Of course Stacie was already on the hunt for some 'booty call'. Beca scrunched her face in disgust and started walking away from her tall friend.

It took a few moments before Stacie realized that Beca left her but eventually, heavy breathing and heels 'clanking' against the cement, she made it up to her friend.

"Can you like… wait before you jump the horse on some guy?" Beca's voice turned serious. "I don't want to see you miserable because some douche bag guy decided to cheat on you again. You're too pretty for that."

"Awhh Becs," Stacie gushed, wrapping her arm around the tiny brunette. Instantly, she leaned her head on Stacie's chest, right above her boob.

Beca always thought the two of them fit like the corner of a puzzle piece. Those were the easiest and most simple pieces of the puzzle before you got to the complicated part. Being friends with Stacie was simple and easy and because she was a whole head taller than Beca, it was really easy to fall in the divot under her armpit, making it snug and sturdy. Stacie was Beca's corner piece of her puzzle.

"I mean it Stace. Take a break. Wait until college or something," Beca informed again, hoping Stacie would understand.

Stacie had her mouth open to reply but all the words were taken right out of her mouth when a tall, green eyed blonde crossed in front of the two. Not having the quick enough reflexes to stop, Beca and Stacie ran right into the blonde girl, knocking everything she had onto the sidewalk.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Stacie quickly apologized to the blonde and automatically kneeled down to help pick up the girl's binders and books.

As Stacie was picking up the books, she noticed the girl had to be a smart one. It wasn't because there was a brochure to Yale on one of the binders. That would've been too easy. The girl had to sign up for every AP class known to man including organic chemistry, physics and government.

"What is your GPA?" Stacie asked as she collected all of the blonde's books scattered on the ground. When Stacie lifted her head, she was greeted with those mesmerizing green eyes.

"Did you guys hit me so hard that you knocked me out and I skipped a century? Is this how people greet each other in 2115?" The blonde smiled at the stunned brunette who was carrying all of her school supplies. They both stood up from the ground and the blonde brushed out the wrinkles she got from squatting. "That's a pretty risky question for someone I've never met before. Are you guys new?" Stacie and Beca both nodded.

"I'm Stacie and that's-" Stacie gestured over to her friend, "-Beca. Just moved here from Portland."

"I see. Are you guys seniors?" Aubrey reached out her hand and shook Beca's and Stacie's while they nodded at her question. "Cool we are in the same class," Aubrey chirped, taking her hand back. "I hope you guys enjoy Barden. It's not as bad as it looks." Aubrey winked and Stacie basically melted into a heated puddle.

Stacie wasn't replying. Instead, she was just nodding her head frantically up and down, sporting a creepy pedophile smile at the girl they just met. Aubrey kept glancing down at her books that were still placed in Stacie's arms and with her elbow, Beca nudged her friend in the ribs, hoping she would give Aubrey back her books and break this awkward encounter they were now in.

"Oh!" Stacie snapped out of it, quickly giving back the blonde her school things.

Aubrey slowly reached out for her books, brushing a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

"If you guys need anything; a tutor, a guide, someone to get you through this Hell hole." All the girls laughed. "Just let me know." Aubrey smiled and the girl's mirrored it.

Turning to start walking into the building, the blonde stopped and looked over her shoulder at the two girls she just met.

"Weighted, 4.26. Unweighted, 4.0."

"Wait what?" Stacie knitted her eyebrows together. Out of their little encounter, she totally forgot the first question she asked the blonde when she had the pleasure of running into her.

Before Stacie could ask again, the blonde disappeared into the school.

"Okay Beca. I know you said to hold up on the boys but you said nothing about girls." Stacie's eyes were still fixated on the school doors that the blonde went into. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Ooookaayy Romeo. Let's get to class." Beca wanted to avoid all sappy lovey quotes from Stacie so she hurried to wrap her arm through the taller girl's and drug her the way into the school.

Usually, schools look elegant and rich from the outside with their fancy glass windows and newly polished paint that borders them and as far as the inside, it's the complete opposite. There's usually trash scattered all over the floors and graffiti covering the bathroom stalls but Barden? Yeah it was classy inside and out.

"This school is not disappointing me oneee bit." Stacie said, admiring the school's lockers and posters.

"Oh _totally_ ," Stacie scrunched her face at Beca's sarcasm. "This overly bright yellow and green doesn't make me want to yak one bit."

"You're so dramatic. Why are we friends again?"

"I think it's my irresistible charm." Beca smirked, gesturing down her tiny figure while Stacie rolled her eyes. "Or the fact that I'm supporting a roof over your head."

"Bitch, I am choosing to live under that roof." Stacie gently pushed Beca into the set of lockers that lined through the hallway. It was meant to be a light shove but with Beca weighing like ten pounds, she hit the metal harder than Stacie intended.

"Um ow," Beca rubbed the newly injured spot on her arm. "The amount of violence you have towards me is worrying."

"I'm kidding! I enjoy your company and I'm very appreciative that you allowed me into your house. You're the sister I never had." Without the chance to dodge, Stacie hooked her arms around Beca's neck, smothering her with her chest. Hands were flailing as the grip on the tiny brunette got tighter and tighter.

The two were busy hugging, not aware that they had a group of football jocks in letter-man jackets watching the interaction. It wasn't until Beca heard a whistle from the group of guys and untangled herself from the leggy, half dressed brunette.

"Nice!" One of the football players said, pulling his fist out of his jacket and high fiving another player from the team. Beca scrunched her face in confusion, not really knowing what they were cheering about. All around, it was weird and made Beca uncomfortable. Stacie, it didn't even look like their audience phased her.

The bell rang, warning all the students in the hallway that they had five minutes to get to their class.

"Well that wasn't fucking creepy at all," Beca curiously said, cocking her head to the side as the two brunette's watched the football gang walk down the hallway but not without getting a few smirks from random players over their shoulders. "What do you think that was about?"

"Don't know. Boys just being boys."

"Pigs…" Beca muttered under her breath. The two continued to walk down the hallway of their new school.

"What class do you have Becs?"

"Ummm-" Beca threw over her backpack and burrowed through her binders, papers, folders and all the other pointless shit she needed for school. Finally retrieving right the piece of paper, "-anatomy. Fuck me." Beca whined, throwing her schedule back into her backpack.

"Don't worry. You know who to go to if you are struggling." Beca smiled at her friend. That's right, Stacie was like super genius when it came to anything math or science. It doesn't really look like it when you meet her but deep down, she could be related to Einstein or something. "At least it's not physics which I have the pleasure of attending first."

"Oh even worse. Hey, maybe you'll meet up with blondie again. She had the smarts didn't you say?"

"Oh she did and is." Stacie was lost in her little fantasy world about the blonde they met earlier.

"Well I better go before I'm late. Catch you for lunch?"

Stacie snapped out of her fantasy and nodded towards Beca. "Of course. Have a good first day, Becs."

The two of them hugged again before splitting up. Beca watched Stacie strutted down the hallway and laughed at all the guys heads turning when she walked by.

As she turned around to continue down to her class, she was stopped by a group of girls whispering something into each other's girls were obviously laughing at whatever Beca did but, she couldn't understand why. Just like the football jocks, they were watching the entire encounter between her and Stacie. Obviously, this school was on the tip-pity top of the tower when it came to being nosey. Seriously, did anyone have anything better to do?

"What the fuck is up with these people?" Beca muttered under her breath. Deciding to leave the snickering girls behind, she made her way towards her first class of the day.

* * *

Beca really misjudged the amount of time it would take her to get to her class. On her schedule, it should've said it was on the totally opposite side of where everything important was and simply by the chess club room and lets just face it. Nobody goes to that room.

Being as awkward as ever, ( it was Beca's forte) she walked into her anatomy class. As soon as she stepped in, all of her future classmates' heads twisted to the door to look at Beca. She really didn't understand why whenever someone was late, kids would just stare at you like you were a dog walking on its hind legs or something.

"Uhhh hi." Beca waved awkwardly at the teacher who stopped their writing on the whiteboard. At least she was in the right room and didn't have do that awkward new kid, 'I walked into the wrong classroom bit.' There was obvious human skeletons placed around the room and even had a hint of formaldehyde fuming around the class and into Beca's nostrils. "Sorry I'm late."

"You must be new," The teacher informed and it took every muscle in Beca's body to not come back with something sarcastic. "I'll give you a warning but next time, it will be an absence. Take a seat…." He walked over to his desk and pulled up the clipboard that was on top. "Rebecca… Mitchell is that right?"

Beca winced at the use of her full name. Curse her father for such a thing.

"Just Beca," she corrected.

"Well Beca, go ahead and take a seat."

The classroom was packed. There had to be at least sixty people enrolled and with that many people, seats were limited. She walked through the aisles in between the desks, avoiding all eye contact with her other classmates who infact, were making her super uncomfortable with their guppy fish eyes and headed to the back. Taking a seat at literally the last desk placed in the classroom, she unzipped her backpack and pulled out her binder. She really had to get here on time and if she didn't, remember to bring her glasses at least. Even with squinting or slightly leaning over her desk, she couldn't read anything the teacher was writing on the board.

Mid squint, she was interrupted by a poke to her shoulder with a pencil. She turned her head to where the poke came from and was greeted with goofy, brown haired boy.

"Hey new girl," he whispered. It wasn't even seconds before Beca was already annoyed with the person she was sitting next to.

Beca faked a quick smile at the boy before returning to her squint at the board. The only words she was able to pick up was 'bones' 'human' and 'blood.' That pretty much sums up anatomy right?

Beca felt another poke to her shoulder and a few 'psst' before she was fed up and sharply turned her head back to her annoying classmate.

"What?" She quietly snapped, trying not to make the conversation between them noticeable.

"Wow." He was a little taken back by the sharpness in her tone. "Feisty. I like it." Beca rolled her eyes, hoping to get the point out that she wanted to be left alone. "I'm Jesse… by the way."

"I'm not interested….by the way."

"Ouch!" Jesse said, dramatically clenching his heart.

His outburst was a little too loud for their teacher's liking and after getting lectured for talking when the teacher was, they continued back to taking notes.

Some time went by of silence before the boy started talking again.

"You girls always think a guy is trying to get into your pants. I have a girlfriend for your information."

"Oh isn't she lucky," Beca said sarcastically while Jesse just grinned at her with that corny and already annoying as shit smile on his face. Realizing that the boy wasn't going to stop staring at her until she talked to him, she twisted her chair around locking her irritated navy blue eyes with his annoying brown. "What do you want?"

Before the boy had the chance to answer, Beca's focus was switched when one of her other classmates went up to the board to write some answers down. Expecting to see another random student who Beca will probably avoid at all cost, she saw flaming red hair on top of a banging body. The girl obviously worked out and Beca noted that when the girl reached up to write and her back muscles blew up through her tank top. Not only that but, the yoga pants she was wearing did wonders for her back side. The backside of this girl was on the verge of putting Beca into shock. She couldn't even imagine what her front side looked like.

"Chloe Beale. Small town girl from Tennessee, killer voice and banging body." Beca couldn't help but agree with Jesse. Just as she was about to reply, the redhead turned around from the board. Her back side was something to drool about but her front side was the tipping point of putting Beca into a coma.

Well _hypothetically._

The redhead was on her way back to her seat but as she sat down, she looked towards the back of the classroom and made eye contact with Beca. Her lips curved up instantly, flaunting a beaming smile before she sat down, leaving Beca to drool over the back of her perfect head.

"Okay, you're pathetic." Beca was snapped out of her daze with that annoying voice she wish would just go away. Seriously, it was like those annoying fruit flies you get around your house when you buy fruit and you constantly try to swat away. "Even us guys don't make staring at girls, picturing them naked THAT obvious."

"Dude!" Beca snapped at the boy. She was seriously five seconds away from smacking that ugly grin off his face. "What do you want?"

"You need to lighten up grouch." Jesse snickered, tapping his pen on his desk.

"It's Beca," she corrected for the second time in less than an hour.

"Well Beca. Don't want the school getting the wrong idea of you now should they? Students here are vicious and will believe anything you put in their pea brains."

"Is that so?" Beca gave up on trying to write anything the teacher was saying and shockingly, gave her full attention to Jesse.

"Truth." His face was deadpan. "Just… people assume whatever they see. Don't want you to be thrown under something that isn't true."

 _ ***RING RING***_

"Alright class-" The teacher said after hearing the school bell go off. "-homework is to start diagram 1.2 and start flash cards of the vocab regarding the skeletal system." Fuck. Of course they had homework and Beca didn't learn one thing nor could she see.

Beca stood up and was putting her things away until she felt another poke to her shoulder from behind.

Grunting in frustration, "Jesse for fuck sakes, go away!" Beca snapped, slowly turning her body around to face the boy. Only it wasn't the annoying boy she had to sit next to all class period but in fact, it was the redhead she spent half the class day dreaming about since she couldn't take notes.

"Well that's one way to greet someone who is kindly offering her notes to the poor girl that sat so far back in the classroom, she was basically in the shadows."

 _Oh sweet Jesus. This girl was stunning from afar but now having the the chance to be eye level with her, I think I'm dreaming. And god look at those eyes! They're so blue._ Beca thought to herself, not tearing her gaze from the smirking redhead in front of her.

 _How can someone's eyes be that blue and her smile. Man that smile could cure cancer!_

"Hellllo? Beca?"

 _Oh my God she knows my name!_ Shaking her head out of her thoughts, she cleared her throat. "Uhh… hey."

"Hi." She kept smiling. "So, do you want my notes? I had to sit here last year for a day and I swear, I could've gotten away with murder being this far away from everybody." The redhead giggled and Beca's insides turned to mush. Can this girl get anymore adorable?

"Oh yeah!" Beca chirped, a little to loud for her liking. She cleared her throat again, hoping this girl didn't notice how nervous she currently was. "I mean… for sure. Thanks-"

"Chloe." She cut Beca off with her hand stretched out in front of her. Beca mirrored her smile and was going to shake the girl's hand but remembered she was nervous and when she was nervous, her hands started sweating. Instead, she dodged the girl's hand and reached forward, giving Chloe a firm squeeze to her shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Chloe." Chloe awkwardly laughed and Beca knew she was trying to be as polite as possible but even Beca knew what she just did was hella fucking awkward. She quickly retracted her hand back off of Chloe's shoulder.

"You too Beca." Even though she was uncomfortable, Chloe still kept that beaming smile on her face the entire time. "If you have any question, I put my number on the front of my notebook." Beca glanced down and sure enough, highlighted in disgusting pink but nicely written handwriting was a ten digit number. "Just let me know what you're having trouble with and maybe I could help."

"Sweet," Beca responded, looking up from the number and at the redhead.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Beca. Don't let this school eat you alive before we get the chance to hang out kay?"

 _Why does everybody keep saying that to me? Is this school that bad?_

Beca instantly nodded and pretty sure she got whiplash from the speed she did it at. Before she got the chance to ask Chloe what she meant, the girl was gone. It was also pretty weird how fast she left the room. It was like she was a ghost or a hallucination created by Beca's delusional mind. The only thing confirming that it wasn't a dream was the the flowered notebook she had in her hands along with the girl's cell number in that bright pink writing.

Forgetting her question for Chloe, she smiled at the number and tossed the things into her backpack, making her way out of the empty classroom.

* * *

 **Well what do you think?! Let me know! Feed back is always good with new stories.**

 **If you guys seem to like it, I'll post part two sometime tomorrow :)**

 **Till next time lovelies,**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	2. First Day: Part 2

**Thanks for feedback and reviews! Also... you guys sure are feisty when it comes to ships. I was going to leave the endgames unknown but I've decided just to tell you. I mean if you looked at my profile, you probably would've known who was endgame automatically. Bechloe is one...duh and also Staubrey ;) but these are endgames! It will be one roller coaster of a ride just to get there loves.j**

 **Like promised, here is part 2!**

 **Enjoy.**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **Rumors- Chapter 2:First day(Part 2)**

The day continued on pretty uneventful. After anatomy, Beca went to her English class which sucked; even though, some kid had like a panic attack and started freaking out when he got the wrong answer. That was pretty exciting. After English, she went to calc- correction, died in calc. Like really, math should never be that hard and now, she was headed to lunch. This was literally the only part of the school day she was okay with and it wasn't because of the delicious food she got served because in reality, it tasted like shit. But mostly because she got to hang out with her friends- correction again, Stacie, and just take a chill pill before going back to studying the amendments and numbers and all that other pointless shit.

She walked into the lunchroom and was expecting Stacie but instantly frowned when she didn't spot the leggy brunette. Waiting in line and grabbing her food that contained a whole lot of mystery items, she made her way over to an empty table. She took a seat and a bite out of her sandwich, praying that Stacie would hurry up so she didn't have to look like a complete loser that sat alone during lunch.

Taking a look around the cafeteria, she noticed that everyone was in cliques. It was your typical high school school movie where at one table there were the jocks and at another, there was the drama kids. Of course, there were the popular girls, nerds, asians, the white guys who wanted to be rappers even. All around, it was weird and even at Beca's old school, things were never this separated. Categorize lunch seats. Fabulous.

"Hey babes!" Beca's cheek was suddenly smothered in peppered kisses and there was only one girl in the whole wide world that would smell like cologne and perfume mixed together at the same time.

"Ew Stacie stopp!" Beca yelped, trying to push her friend away from her cheek. She was literally worse than a dog (minus the slobber).

After finally getting away from Stacie's kisses, she dramatically wiped her cheek only to be rewarded with eye rolling from her best friend.

"Oh stop acting like you don't love it, Beca." Stacie said proudly as she joined the girl at the lunch table.

"Yep. I love getting covered in your cooties." Once again, Stacie rolled her eyes. "Why do you smell like dude? I told you to stay away from boys, Stace."

"I know, I know but it wasn't anything serious!" Stacie defended. "We were just talking..." Beca squinted her eyes at the taller girl, giving off the look that knew she was lying. "Just talking, Becs.." Beca squinted her eyes even tighter. "Okay fine! We might've made out for a bit but that's it!" Stacie finally surrendered to Beca's disappointed look.

Groaning and rolling her head back, totally dissatisfied by Stacie's reveal, "Stacieeee. I'm serious about the guy thing! You're independent and don't need a guy to make you happy. Just focus on school and classes. You have to start applying to colleges too."

"Hell yeah I don't and honestly, I just needed something to get my mind off of Aubrey." Beca quirked her head at this. "Turns out, she has a boyfriend. Fuck me right? The one girl at this school who instantly I wanted to sit on my face and later, I find out that she has a _fucking_ boyfriend. I needed some fast, easy rebound candy and Manny was quick access."

"And who is Manny again?"

"Manny is on the football team…Wait no he wasn't. Basketball?" Stacie placed her fist under her chin and bit her bottom lip as she got lost in deep contemplation. Beca eagerly waited...and waited some more as she watched the brunette burn a couple brain cells, trying to remember her random man candy. "Maybe he was in soccer but whatever Beca! That's not the point! The point is that I was low-key sad that Aubrey is dating somebody and needed a quick tongue sesh. That was until he mentioned something about a threesome with my girlfriend."

"What?!" Beca squealed, almost spitting out the water she was about to drink. "What girlfriend?!"

"I know right! I was so confused and at that moment, it just reminded me of how I'll never have Aubrey as my girlfriend. I was to depressed to even blow him."

Beca took one of her french fries off her tray and threw it at Stacie, hitting her right in the chest and having the fry fall down into her cleavage. "Gross! You always said going down on a dude is _unlady-like_."

Taking the french fry out of her bra and dipping it into Beca's ketchup, she took a small nibble. "That-" she said in between chews, "-is true. But I was desperate. Feel bad for me that I will be forever alone."

"Oh Jesus. Look who is being dramatic now." Beca tried to block Stacie from getting any more of her fries but failed miserably. Laughing, she swatted Stacie's hand, making her drop the tenth fry she has stolen off her tray, "stop you mouch!"

"Enough about me-" Stacie sighed, pulling out a salad she brought from home, "-how was your morning?"

Beca contemplated on whether she should tell her friend about the cute redhead who was in her anatomy class. She told the girl literally everything but this, she knew Stacie would make it a bigger deal than it actually was. Before she could even decide if she was going to mention Chloe or not, her friend spotted that tiny little glow hidden deep on Beca's face.

Stacie gaped open her mouth, shooting her eyebrows up to her hairline. "You totally met someone!" Beca winced at the volume her friend's voice increased to. She shot Stacie a 'sssh,' hoping she would keep it down before anyone heard their conversation. " Tell me all about her!" Stacie gushed at her friend. "Oh and by the way, people are already labeling you as the 'hot gay girl'."

"Seriously?" Beca whined, not really wanting a label of herself even though it was quite true. For Christ sake, it was the first day of school and there were already rumors going around about her. It was no lie that teenagers were the kings and queens of gossip. Hopefully Chloe didn't hear about this.

"Hey, at least they're labeling you as hot which in fact, is very true." Stacie tossed Beca a wink and took a bite out of her carrot that came with her salad. "If things don't work out and we are still single by the age of twenty five, let's get married and adopt an Asian baby."

"Why Asian?" Beca asked, genuinely curious.

"Well if they're Asian, chances are they will be super smart and invent something huge and we all will be super rich. He or she could be like the next Bill Gates or something."

Beca barked out a laugh as she continued to listen to Stacie's ridiculous theory, "what part of that isn't racist?"

"It's not racist if it's true," Stacie stated, keeping a straight poker face. Beca really didn't know what was going on in between the ears of her friend.

"You know what? You're so vapid and it really fucking _baffles_ me how smart you truly are."

"Awh. I love you too, Beca." Stacie blew the tiny brunette a kiss and finished her carrot.

Rolling her eyes for what, the fiftieth time today? She took out her anatomy books. Maybe she could get started on that homework her teacher assigned first hour. Not like she was planning on doing it later. Procrastination was Beca's middle name.

The duo sat in comfortable silence while Beca worked on anatomy and Stacie worked on physics. Being so in trance by their school work, they didn't even see that there were guests standing next to their table.

One of the people who was standing next to Stacie and Bec cleared their throat. Quickly, the two lifted their heads to not only be greeted by the blonde they met earlier but also, she was joined by the redhead Beca met in her anatomy class.

It seemed like they knew each other well then.

"Hey guys," Chloe said cheery. Beca immediately became flustered and it hasn't even been five seconds. "Mind if we join you?"

"Oh for sure!"

Beca was glad that Stacie took charge and answered Chloe's question because quite frankly, Beca didn't think she'd even be able to respond even if she wanted to. It was weird and Beca barely knew Chloe but already, the girl had the power to have the tiny brunette speak in tongue.

What was also weird was that out of every other table in the cafe, especially the popular, cheerleader group of girls, they wanted to sit with Beca and Stacie. Not totally bashing on the girls but truthfully, they weren't screaming popularity when you looked at them.

"Guys, this is Chloe." The redhead waved at both brunettes. "She's my best friend," Aubrey informed. Chloe shook Stacie's hand before making eye contact with Beca.

"Hey again," Chloe smiled and without hesitation, Beca mirrored the action.

"Wait. You two know each other?" Aubrey asked, taking in the amount of chemistry the two girls already had.

"Oh totes. We are in the same anatomy class and Beca here showed up fashionably late and had to sit in the back of the classroom."

"Of course she was late!" Stacie chipped into the conversation. Chloe registered the eye roll Beca gave Stacie, barely noticing the arm being slung around the tiny girl's figure. Even though it was just a half hug, basically an innocent gesture but somehow, it made Chloe question why they were so 'touchy' towards each other. "And you were on my ass about being late." Stacie snorted. "Every day last year, Beca was late to her first hour even though she swore that it was because of traffic. I think it was because her lazy twig ass didn't want to wake up."

"One, it was because of traffic and two, I had practice early in the morning so I needed to catch up on some beauty sleep."

"Not that you needed anymore beauty, Becs. Share it with the world why don't cha?"

Chloe and Aubrey watched the two brunettes interact, giving each other the 'arching eyebrow' glance in the process. There was something suspicious going on between the two.

"How long have you guys known each other?" Aubrey asked, breaking the two out of their conversation. Beca quickly adverted her eyes to the blonde and redhead, foolishly forgetting they had company at the table.

"Close to nine years. I met this busty beauty in the girl's bathroom in fourth grade. Though she was missing the ' _busty_ ' part back then. Ever since, she's been annoying the living daylights out of me."

Chloe and Aubrey smiled at the story, deciding that they should start eating their lunch before the bell rings. Chloe dug into her sandwich, similar to Beca's and Aubrey pulled out a homemade Caesar salad.

"Great minds think alike," Stacie chirped when she saw that her and Aubrey were eating the same lunch. Picking up her fork and stabbing some lettuce, she shoved it in her mouth and tossed Stacie a shy wink.

"Beca-" The tiny brunette lifted her head up from her tray and towards Chloe, patiently waiting for what she was about to say next. "-you said you had early morning practices last year that made you late to school. What sport do you play?

"Well in high school I decided to go for basketball. I tried track but the amount of running made me want to kill myself." All the girls started laughing."Been playing it since middle school."

"Aren't basketball players suppose to be tall?" Aubrey smugly responded to the new information about the girl. She knitted her eyebrows together while taking another small bite out of her salad. "What are you like, 4'11?" she said in between chews.

Beca opened her mouth and coughed up a sarcastic laugh. She barely even knew the girl and she was already bashing her with short jokes. The amount of time however, didn't stop her from flipping off the blonde.

"5'2. For your information." Beca reorted.

"She may be small but she sure is fast," Stacie decided to add in. "No one on the court could stop her."

"Are you going to try out for Barden's basketball team." Chloe asked, taking a french fry off her tray.

Beca didn't really think about it now that she is being grilled with questions. She loved basketball and the girls on the team but that was at her old school. She has heard nothing but good things regarding the team even though their win record was a little to low for Beca's liking. It would definitely be a possibility.

"Maybe. I want to keep my main focus on music."

"Like a DJ or something?" The hint of sarcasm in Aubrey's tone didn't go unnoticed by Beca.

"Yes blondie-" Beca responded smugly, sporting an unamused face at Aubrey. " _Like a DJ_. I want to produce music."

"She's super good at it too," Stacie, being as charming as ever, added into their conversation.

Beca blushed on impact and really, it wasn't her fault. Stacie was notorious for making Beca seem like a bigger deal than she really was. It was what Beca loved most about her humble friend.

"Half my iPod is filled with her mixes. I can't even tell you the amount of times I've had sex to something Beca made." Chloe and Aubrey's eyes fell wide at Stacie's bluntness. Beca groaned and tried to hide her face from the amount of comfortableness Stacie was bringing to her tiny body. She slammed her head on the table, amplifying a loud 'thump' when her forehead connected with the object. "Don't let her deny that talent she has hidden away." Beca lifted her head and felt a blush coming up towards the surface of her cheeks so instead of showing it, she rolled her eyes while Stacie pinched her cheeks with her perfectly manicured, french white tip nails that stay hooked around Beca's neck.

Aubrey nudged Chloe in the ribs, unnoticed by the two brunettes who were busy gushing at each other from across the table. She mouth a quick 'told you so' to the redhead before turning her attention back to the girls.

Deciding that everything everyone said about the two new girls were true, Chloe found it in her to casually bring it up.

"You guys are really cute together," Chloe responded as she watch the two interact. Beca and Stacie instantly whipped their heads towards the redhead, eyes wide and mouths gaped open.

"We are _WHAT_?!" They both shrieked in unison.

 _ **An hour earlier**_

"Bree!" Chloe yelled across the hallway when she spotted her blonde friend walk out of her class.

Aubrey was arms full of books like always but today, she was chatting with a tall, beautiful brunette. The girl didn't look like anyone Chloe has seen before around school before. Chloe wouldn't label herself as 'popular' but, she was well known being co captain of the cheer team and lead vocals in choir. Not to mention that she was also dating the star quarterback of the football team, Tom Smith. Long story short, people knew her and she knew people. But she didn't recognize who this brunette was that was standing next to her best friend, casually leaning her hand on the wall next to Aubrey's head. By the looks of it, the two were currently in deep conversation.

Chloe waited next to the mystery girl and her friend, waiting till they ended their conversation. It was a pointless one about numbers and equations. A basic Physics convo that made Chloe want to stab her eyeballs out with a spoon.

"Alright cool. Thanks for the explanation." The brunette grinned at Aubrey, smile covering three fourths of the girl's perfectly structured face. Seriously, was this girl a model or something? "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Aubrey nodded and mimicked the smile, brushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. The two bid their goodbyes, not even acknowledging Chloe presence in the time being.

Aubrey sighed after she watched the brunette walk her way down the hallway, heels clicking against the school's tile every step.

"Hey-"

Aubrey yelped and jumped at the new voice behind her, clenching her heart in a dramatic matter.

"Goodness, Chloe!" Aubrey gasped out, still very much startled. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Who's the new girl?" Chloe didn't waste anytime to figure out who the hot new brunette was that was talking to her best friend.

"Oh...Stacie? She just moved here from Portland." She responded nonchalantly. Aubrey and Chloe began to walk their way down the hallway, maneuvering their way in between the other students. "She's super nice and really smart. Our teacher paired us up as partners and I wasn't really looking forward to working with her because come on, she looks like a total bimbo."

Chloe shrugged her shoulders in agreeance. There was no denying that the girl's tits and ass were on the verge of popping out of her choice of clothes. Stacie definitely fit the profile of all boobs, no brains category when you first lay eyes on her. Many would mistake her as a stripper; but not like the dirty strippers you'd see at a creepy bar downtown that made you want to sanitize your body inside and out. The classy strippers; exotic dancers you'd see at the fancy and expensive clubs in Vegas or something. She even had the audacity to wear heels to school and though they made her legs ten times longer and formed her calf muscles perfectly, it was still a weird sighting.

"But when we actually got down to working, she tossed that thought right out of my mind. She might be even smarter than me."

Chloe gasped, yanking Aubrey's arm back to stop both of them from walking. "You like her!" The only thing Aubrey could do was roll her eyes at Chloe's ridiculous assumption. Catching a slight hesitation in Aubrey's posture, Chloe squealed "You totes like her!"

"Stop _blathering,_ Chloe." Aubrey retrieved her arm back out of the redhead's grip. "If you totally forgot I have a boyfriend and second, is it not okay to compliment a girl every once in awhile without people assuming that I have a crush?"

Chloe jogged to catch up with Aubrey since in the process of her realization, she blanked that Aubrey went on to walking without her. "Okay fine. But in my defense, it's hard to tell if you like someone or not because honestly, you're bitchy towards everybody majority of the time." Aubrey mouthed a proud 'thank you' at the redhead. "You might not like her but she definitely wants to get into your smarty pants."

"Oh as if Chloe! Stacie does not like me and even if she did, she already is dating someone."

"What?! Who? I'm totally falling out of line with the school's gossip."

The girls finally reached Aubrey's locker so she could drop off her things before their next class. With some quick rotations of her lock and an easy lift to the knob, Aubrey opened her locker and placed her books neatly inside.

"Okay confession. I don't actually know for sure if they're dating but, they were pretty close when I ran into them this morning. Stacie is very, VERY attractive," Aubrey admitted, closing the door to her locker as the two continued through the hallway. Chloe gave her a wide smirk and a teasing glint in her eyes. "And before you say anything, I'm not gay." Chloe huffed at Aubrey's in denial words knowing damn sure the girl was at the least bi-curious. " Yes, maybe I've wondered how it would be like if I was with a girl but I've come to realize that I love men."

A tall boy dressed in a letterman jacket and levi jeans walked up behind Chloe and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. Chloe stiffened at the sudden contact at first but soon, the familiar smelling cologne came to her senses.

"Tom." His grip on her waist tightened as she spun around to face her boyfriend. He beamed a bright smile before leaning in and placing a kiss on the redhead's lips. It was meant to be a chaste kiss but hands started to roam over Chloe's body, precisely over her perfectly firm behind and within seconds, the kiss was becoming more and more heated.

"PDA guys. PDA," Aubrey loudly repeated, not really wanting to watch her best friend exchange in a brutal tonsil hockey war. The couple placed a couple more pecks on each other's lip before separating. Tom kept his arms tight around her waist.

"I missed you," Chloe whispered under her smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping her eyes locked with his.

"I missed you too," Tom replied. Chloe turned her body around to face the annoyed blonde who was hugging her chemistry book and placed her hand lightly on Tom's stomach. "Were you guys talking about the new girls?" Aubrey and Chloe nodded their heads at Tom's question. "They're pretty hot. It makes it even hotter that they are banging each other."

Chloe violently snapped her head up at her boyfriend, "So Stacie does have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. She's small, moody, wears a lot plaid, along with a lot of eyeliner. I mean, she screams _lesbian_. Her girlfriend is the total package though, with her banging body and long ass legs." Chloe smacked Tom in the stomach offended that he was checking out another girl and not only that, talking about her in front of his girlfriend.

It took her a while but as he was describing Stacie's girlfriend, she thought back to the tiny brunette she met in her anatomy class. Yes, she was good looking. Actually, she was really freaking attractive. When she walked up to talk to her and she saw her face when she turned around, she instantly saw the massive amount of dark eyeliner and though it would look like complete shit on anybody else, on Beca, it highlighted those dark but insanely gorgeous navy blue eyes. She was definitely moody since when she tapped the girl on the shoulder, she replied with multiple f bombs and a snappy attitude that screamed, 'leave me the hell alone.' Not to mention she was wearing a lot of plaid.

"Yeah I met them this morning," Aubrey continued to chat with Tom about the mystery couple while Chloe pondered on who Stacie could possibly be dating. "Stacie introduced us. She had these awful ear monstrosities." Beca had earrings. Chloe wouldn't describe them as _monstrosities_ though. She actually thought they were pretty cool. It fit Beca's cute, rebellious personality. " I think her name started with a B…." Aubrey said, tapping her finger on her mouth trying to figure out the girls name.

"Oh my god," Chloe muttered under her breath at realization.

 _Beca is dating Stacie._

 _ **Present time**_

"We are WHAT?!" Beca and Stacie both shrieked, directing their full attention towards Aubrey and Chloe. Beca was taken so off guard that she almost choked on one of her fries.

" _Cute,_ " Chloe repeated again, confused on why their moods quickly switched from mushy to appalled. "Maybe we could do like a triple or something." Aubrey nodded and smiled instantly at Chloe's suggestion. Beca winced at this. Of course this girl was already dating somebody.

 _Just my luck. But what did she mean about triple? Triple what? Was she suggesting a triple date? That wouldn't even work because it would be Aubrey and her boyfriend and Chloe and her's. That only leaves Stacie and I and honestly that doesn't make any sense and...OH MY GOD_.

Beca's breathing started to increase and she was pretty sure her heart stopped beating all together.

As far as Stacie and Beca, they sat there, mouth wide open and probably catching flies, stunned at what Chloe said. Beca couldn't be too disappointed at the fact that this redhead who was jaw dropping attractive was unavailable. A girl that good looking obviously wouldn't be single, especially in High School with horny, teenage boys.

But that wasn't important.

Chloe just straight up told Beca and Stacie they were cute... _together._ Only people who are complimenting someone's relationship uses the word 'cute' and that was extraordinarily weird since for fact, Beca and Stacie are so far from being in a couple it's hard to even imagine. Stacie was basically Beca's sister for Christ sakes!

Beca opened her mouth and was about to ask Chloe what she meant by that statement but was cut short by the lunch bell going off in the cafeteria.

"I better get going. Jesse wants to walk me to class," Aubrey said as she started to pack up her lunch.

 _Jesse? Annoying boy in Anatomy? What the Hell was that dork doing with Aubrey?_ Beca was so deep in thought at Chloe's words that she couldn't even bother adding Jesse to the equation.

"You have Organic Chem next?"

Stacie snapped out of her thoughts and hesitantly nodded her head at Aubrey's question, "Uhhh y-yes."

Aubrey smiled at the tall brunette and stood up from the table, grabbing her purse to put over her shoulder. "Cool. See you in there. Maybe we can be partners again."

Stacie was too confused and her body completely went into shock to even react when Aubrey tossed her a wink. A wink that would've done major damage to Stacie's insides if it wasn't for the fact that there could be a slight chance that people think her and Beca are dating.

"Think about that triple date. It could be fun." Chloe also stood up from the table and followed her friend out of the lunch room. She turned around and waved goodbye to the brunettes but they were so deep in thought that they didn't even notice.

"Stacie..." Beca whispered quietly, barely even loud enough for Stacie to hear. The two of them were still sitting at the table while everyone around them flooded out and to their next classes. The taller brunette humed in response, unable to form any words. "I think I know what that guy meant when he said he wanted a threesome with your girlfriend." Beca gulped, noticing that her mouth has gone uncomfortably dry and ran her hand through her brown locks. By this time now, they were the only two left in the lunch room.

"Stacie-" Beca repeated a little louder this time, twisting her head to the side only to be mirrored by Stacie who face looked like a deer in head lights.

"People think we are dating."

* * *

 **And the rumors start my friends ;) Reviews and feedback are appreciated!**

 **To the guest who asked if it is weird having Steca feels. No. No my friend it is not. I am in the same boat as you ;) Just you wait until later chapters! The feels will be at an all time high!**

 **Till next time lovelies,**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	3. Redheaded Choir Girl

_IshipDaBestShipsOtp_ **\- Update just for you ;) Thanks for reading!**

 _Best Wishes Guest_ **\- Steca is just a bunch of clueless hooligans! I love them though ;) Thanks for all your feedback!**

 _sugarlandaddict23_ **\- Thank you! Trust me when I say this...it will be a crazy ride ;) Thanks for reading!**

 _LillySmith8000_ **\- I aim to please ;) Oh look... another fast update :D**

 _Freddita_ **\- You're welcome for the endgames! Come on it's Bechloe and Staubrey... can't go wrong with those two ;)**

 **Thanks to the new followers and everybody taking the time to read this story! Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **Rumors-Chapter 3: Redheaded Choir Girl**

This was awful. Absolutely _awful_.

After lunch, Beca spent her time freaking the fuck out when she wasn't in class maneuvering through students looking for a flaming redhead who just an hour ago, told Beca and Stacie they were a 'cute' couple.

On a normal situation, Beca would take it as a compliment. Maybe if the roles reverse or something and by some weird miracle Chloe didn't have a boyfriend and instead, she and Beca were dating.

Beca was never big on relationships. She dated before. Actually, she only dated once but whatever.

It was that guy in middle school, James Pucker, who's last name _WOULD_ be ironic if in fact he actually was a good kisser. James actually made a big impact on Beca's life because without that annoying, to much saliva when they kiss, middle school boy, Beca would've never figured out she was gay.

When they broke up, Beca told Stacie her confusion and that leggy and highly experienced, even at a young age, suggested that Beca should date a girl. Or at least kiss a girl since James Pucker definitely didn't make Beca want to kiss his Pucker.

In high school and at a party, girls were already wasted when Beca and Stacie showed up and when you get a bunch of horny, slutty, wasted, underage, teen girls at a party, there is destined to be sex or at least some steamy make out seshs. And for Beca, she got the last option when she ran into a very intoxicated blonde who was in her math class and decided to swap spit with Beca on contact.

Even though the kiss tasted like vodka and a hint of mint gum which Beca assumed the blonde was trying to hide the smell of alcohol but failed miserably since the substance was fuming out of her pores, she still very much enjoyed the kiss. It was soft and the blonde was soft. There wasn't anything aggressive with the kiss and definitely wasn't an overload of saliva like there was with James. It was a perfect amount actually, sending shivers up and down the tiny brunette's spine and that, sent Beca on her way down the path to being very sexually confused.

Overall, Beca liked girls and she definitely thought Chloe was jaw dropping so the rumor of her being gay wasn't such a big deal.

The rumor that had her bouncing off walls was the one where her and Stacie were supposedly dating. It's not like Beca was embarrassed by it because let's face the reality, Stacie was smoking and the total package. Everybody, guy and girl would no doubt kill to be in Beca's position but that wasn't what mattered to Beca. What mattered was that Stacie was basically her sister. Just the thought of them dating felt like incest or something.

Chloe, Aubrey and whoever else was hearing this ridiculous rumor of the two, needed to hear the truth. She had to explain their situation ASAP before even more of the school found out.

That's why she is currently jogging through Barden's hallways, searching up and down, left and right for Chloe just to make things straight. Sadly, the passing periods were only five minutes so that barely gave Beca anytime to search while still making it on time to her classes. Deciding to give up on looking, Beca headed to her last class of the day. For some reason, when she was registering for senior classes, her previous school cut her short on the amount of electives she needed to graduate. It was too late in the year when she caught this on her transcript so, most of the elective classes were full. Having no other choice, she signed up for the only elective left that had open spots.

 _Choir 213, 14:00-15:00_

Read on Beca's schedule. Sighing and putting the piece of paper back into her pocket, she walked down the hallways, searching for her next class and last class.

Beca walked her way down the hall until she made it to the room that had the same number listed on her schedule. She reached up her hand, connecting it with the door knob and with a slight twist, the door swung open. Right when she walked into the room, she noticed two giant speakers hanging from the ceiling. Below the speakers was a glass mirror, running along the wall at the back of the classroom, reflecting the stands that the students would stand in. There was a piano centered in the room along with other various instruments.

Beca slowly walked her way over to the stands so she could wait for class to start. There wasn't a lot of kids in the classroom when she entered but the ones that were there….total choir kids.

Beca even caught one of the students who was a tall, brown haired boy, singing the alphabet and looking into his throat with a mirror, checking his vocals every note.

Beca already had uneasy feelings about her current classmates.

She dropped her backpack and took a seat on one of the chairs that were placed on the stands. Just as she took a seat, the choir door swung open and she was greeted once again by Jesse and his annoying self.

 _Jesus Christ I can't get rid of him._ Beca rolled her eyes but as she did so, she noticed that he wasn't alone.

Under his arm, placed snugly against his torso, with a gentle hand on his stomach was no other than Aubrey. Beca's eyes stretched wide when she saw the affectionate couple walk in and take a seat.

Beca tried to nonchalantly hide her face with a folder she brought out for class but failed when she locked eyes with the blonde walking in.

"Oh hey, Beca," Aubrey greeted, taking Jesse's hand in her's and walking to the row of chairs directly in front of Beca. The blonde and Jesse took a seat and Beca gave a tight lip smile, realizing she couldn't back out of this one. "I didn't know you could sing."

Beca gave an awkward laugh. "Yeahhhh...no I can't." She casually lied, placing the folder on her lap. She knew for damn sure she could sing but really, she never showed anyone else besides Stacie. She wasn't self conscious about her voice either especially, when Stacie would constantly repeat and quote, "you could be like the new Beyonce or something." Her friend would constantly bug her about starting a YouTube channel to get famous and even one time, Beca found a hidden camera in her bathroom just waiting for the brunette to expose her pipes.

"I needed one more class and surprisingly choir wasn't full yet." Beca sarcastically spoke, earning an eye roll from Aubrey.

"I see you met the one and only, moody grinch." Jesse turned around in his seat, making eye contact with Beca and his dorky smile brighter than the sun.

"You two have met?" Aubrey asked after noticing the amount of tension between the two already.

"Oh for sure! We met in anatomy," Jesse said in his annoying, cheery voice. "We are basically _best friends_."

Beca scoffed, wanting to again, slap that assumption right out of his mouth. No way in Hell would Beca ever associated herself with this boy. How could they be friends if ever time he spoke, she wanted to grind her ears with a cheese grater? Beca honestly didn't understand how a goofball like Jesse could hit it off with a girl like Aubrey. She was shockingly pretty with long blonde hair and green eyes and on top of that, she was a genius.

Jesse, well…. Jesse was Jesse.

Beca opened her mouth to protest against Jesse's ridiculous statement but was cut short when the choir doors swung open again.

This time when she lifted her head, her heart stopped and her mouth dropped open when she caught a glimpse of that fiery red hair that she spent the last half of school searching for.

"Hey guys…..Beca?" Chloe walked her way over to her friends while changing her focus to the brunette sitting behind Aubrey and Jesse.

 _Oh fuck meeee_

Beca lips stretched into a face splitting grin, not even bothering to respond to the redhead now seated in front of her.

"I didn't know you joined choir," Chloe smiled brightly over her shoulder, crossing her legs over each other when she turned her head.

"Oh yeah!" It came out high pitched and hoarse. Beca mentally slapped herself at how fast Chloe could turn her into a nervous, babbling mess. Beca cleared her throat, not catching Jesse's suspicious smirk he was giving her. "I-I mean.. yeah. I s-sing you know…" she shrugged her shoulders, "time to time… you know?" Chloe was nodding faintly at Beca, mouth slightly opened while Beca tried to spit out her words.

"Wellllll-" Chloe spoke slowly, "-I really don't _know_ but I will soon find out."

"You said you didn't sing, Beca," Aubrey added and Beca twisted her head to give Aubrey a scowl. Don't blow this Blondie.

"Is Stacie joining? You guys could do a cute duet or something." Beca winced at Chloe's words, not really wanting to picture her a Stacie giving a serenading performance. God, she had to tell Chloe that they weren't dating.

Opening her mouth to reply, the teacher came through the doors with a pile of stacked papers and placed them gently on the piano. "Welcome to our very last year together guys!" The teacher happily greeted the class with a beaming grin.

This woman looked like an old twenties; early thirties in age and had blonde hair, wrapped in a bun on the top of her head.

"I'm really excited about this year even though it's our last together." Beca could assume by that-that this class was a pretty close knit had to be singing together for a while. "It's extremely great to see all your familiar faces again and-" The teacher looked around the class at all her students and stopped mid sentence when she locked eyes with Beca. "Oh...looks like we have a new member." The teacher smiled and Beca returned it back with a half, fake one.

"What where?" Beca heard a girl ask from behind and had a heavy Australian accent.

"Why don't you introduce yourself-" The teacher walked over to the piano and grabbed a clipboard. She flipped through the pages and stopped when she landed on the right one, "-Rebecca Mitchell?"

"It's Beca." She corrected for the millionth time today. Obviously the school didn't read her father's note about the name she wanted to be called.

Beca slowly stood up from her seat with a tight embarrassed smile. "I'm Beca. I just moved here from Portland Oregon. Uhhh, I'm a senior?" Her last sentence was said like a question. She was always God awful at these sort of thing. Introductions? Cross her out please.

"You sure short stack?" The blonde who made the comment earlier interrupted. She was laughing and Beca rolled her eyes at the short joke she has heard multiple times today.

"Why don't we go around the room and introduce ourselves," The teacher suggested, walking over to the stool placed in the middle of the choir room.

Beca sat back down, trying to keep her snarky comments to herself about how they are in High School not Elementary. She hated these ridiculous 'ice breakers' teachers would make them do. The questions were basically molded into Beca's brain.

Where are you from?

What's your age?

Tell us something about you no one else knows, _blah blah blah._

* * *

The students went around and introduced themselves and Beca was surprised to remember all of their names. There was Mrs. Abernathy, the teacher, but she allowed students to call her Gail. There was Jesse, Aubrey and the Australian blonde, Amy who preferred to be called 'Fat Amy." It took Beca a little off guard when the Australian introduced herself as that but, seemed to not bother her one bit. There was Jessica and Ashley who said a total of two words the entire period and that was only introducing themselves. There was Cynthia Rose, an African American with intense hair. The girl had the audacity to dye it half pink! Like come on that's risky.

And of course, there was Chloe.

Beca couldn't hide her excitement even if she wanted to when at any moment, she'd hear this gorgeous redhead sing. Everyone around school said that the girl had some major pipes and quite frankly, Beca was eager to see if what they were saying was true.

Sadly, the first day of classes, (except for fucking anatomy) were mostly spent reading off the syllabus and getting to know each other exercises so, the class didn't end up singing. It was weird too. She was actually pretty excited about singing with these kids. Just in that short amount of time, that group of misfits really grew on the tiny brunette.

The last bell of the day rang and all the students grabbed their supplies and headed out the doors. Once Beca threw her folders back into her bag, she looked up at Chloe who was talking to Gail about something and remembered that she had to set the rumor straight about how her and Stacie were not a couple.

Beca threw her bag over her shoulders and walked down the steps towards the redhead and teacher. Chloe looked away from Gail and turned her head to Beca, smiling.

Returning the smile, Beca walked her way over and stopped when she made it to Chloe.

"Hey, can I talk to-"

"Babe!" A loud voice boomed through the choir room, breaking Chloe's focus on the tiny brunette.

Twisting her head to the choir doors, a tall boy with brown hair and a letterman's jacket made his way over to Chloe and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Tom," Chloe replied, hooking her arms around his stomach and lifting herself up on her tippy toes to give him a kiss.

Instantly, Beca felt nauseous and her blood boiled with anger. _Of course_ Chloe was dating a meat head who happened to be Barden's pro football player. The guy wasn't even good looking, with his stupid smirk and stupid face and stupid everything. Really, what was she even thinking? She could do so much better than him.

 _I'm….. so much better than him._

"What did you want to talk about?" Chloe said, breaking Beca out of her jealous, enraged thoughts.

Beca darted her eyes back and forth between Chloe and her boyfriend, clenching her jaw to keep her from saying anything she would regret. She sighed heavily, "Uhhh, I'll just talk to you later."

Chloe scrunched her face, confused at Beca's change in behavior.

"Oh...Okay. See you later th-"

Before Chloe could finish her sentence, the tiny brunette booked it out of the room, leaving everyone behind confused.

Beca rushed her way through the students and out to the parking lot where she parked her Jeep. Making it outside, she saw her tall leggy friend leaning against the door, filing her nails.

"Hey, Stace," Beca greeted, walking over to her friend. The brunette lifted her head up at the voice and smiled at Beca. Stacie grabbed her purse from the ground and shoved her filer into the bag. "Didn't you just get your nails done?" Beca asked, throwing her bag into the trunk of her jeep.

"Yes but the lady totally fucked up my pinky nail." Beca unlocked the doors and Stacie opened up the door to take a seat, showing beca her chipped nail in the process. "Bitches I swear."

Beca laughed at her friend while she started the vehicle, slowly looking over her shoulder and backing out of the parking space. The two made their way through the school parking lot and back on track to go home.

"So that rumor Stacie," Beca paused, turning the radio down in her jeep so Stacie could hear her. Her friend was currently hanging her arm out the window with the wind blowing majestically through her long, brown locks."We need to do something about that before it spreads like wildfire."

"Oh Beca, they don't care. Teenagers spread them all the time. It will fade before it even inflates buttttt, I agree. At least explain it to Aubrey and Chloe."

Beca nodded her head in agreeance. It didn't really matter that the school was assuming this rumor but as far as Chloe and Aubrey, the two people who Beca and Stacie currently have crushes on, they needed to clear the air between them.

"I guess there's a football game tonight and afterwards seniors are hosting this back to school bonfire thing. Of course Aubrey and Chloe are going to be there so if we do too, we can confront them and tell them the truth about everything. It's the start of a new year and though I'd love to date you because let's face it, you're hot." Beca rolled her eyes, smirking at her flirty friend next to her."But, I got my eyes set on a raging hot blonde and I know you have the hots for a certain redhead."

Beca snapped her head at her friend shocked. Just by the mention of Chloe's name, she felt her face heating up.

"Wh-what-"

"Save the stuttering, Becs," Stacie interrupted, unamused at Beca's pathetic ramble. "I saw the the number on her notes and I also noticed how awkward and nervous you got when she sat at the table. You only turn into blabbering mess when you like someone so at that moment, I realized that you want to _pork_ this girl." Beca gasped and smacked Stacie in the stomach while she continued to laugh.

"I don't want to " _pork"_ her Stacie! Whatever the fuck that means." Stacie opened her mouth to explain but Beca slapped her hand over her mouth. "Nor do I want to know." She removed her hand and was left with a mischievous smirk.

After controlling her laughing, Stacie turned her head and gave Beca a smile. Mirroring the action, Beca ran her fingers through her hair.

"Ladies and gents. She isn't just boobs!" Beca yelled through the wind, only to earn a smack to her stomach, similar to the one Beca gave Stacie.

Stacie winked and turned her eyes back onto the road. "Football and bonfire tonight. We will dress hot. We will crush this rumor that's going around and we will start this year off with a bang!"

The duo both cheered out the windows of Beca's jeep and into the open.

It was just some silly high school rumor.

How hard was it going to be?

* * *

 **Sort of a builder type chapter but I wanted to base a whole chapter on the bonfire and football game.**

 **It's going to be fun ;)**

 **Reviews and feedback are appreciated!**

 **Till next time lovelies,**

 **xoxoxoxoxo**


	4. It All Started With a Kiss

_Rizzlesmyiles-_ **Gahhhhh!** **Thanks for reading :D**

 _xXFreakyUnicorn7689Xx_ - **I freaking hate Tom as well! :(**

 **First off I wanted to say... THIS STORY JUST GOT 20 PLUS FOLLOWS WITHIN ONE DAY! hgfkjsfhlkjsdf**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading and all the reviews! It means a lot :)**

 **With that, I present you with a long and super fun chapter that I enjoyed writing ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **Rumors- Chapter 4: It All Started With a Kiss**

"What the fuck does this even mean!?" Beca yelled out loud in a frustrated tone, violently clutching the top of her hair with both hands. After school, Beca decided that she would get an early start on her homework proven that if she goes out tonight with Stacie,who is notorious for staying out longer than intended ALSO, drinking more than her body can handle, homework would be the last thing Beca gets done.

It has been only an hour but in that hour, Beca has accomplished absolutely nothing with her anatomy homework. She cautiously copied every note that Chloe had written in her binder and even took pictures of the diagrams that were included. Even with that, Beca was as hopeless as hopeless got.

Like seriously, who cares what happens in our muscles? All fucking six hundred and forty muscles. If they work, they work. That's all we should really need to know about them; not this sliding filament theory and other useless chemicals Beca can't even pronounce.

Acetylcholine for example. Who even came up with that?

Releasing a heavy sigh, Beca stood up from her desk to walk her way to Stacie's room knowing her friend was a mad scientist but stopped when bright pink writing came into Beca's sight.

Deciding to sit back down, Beca moved her anatomy books over to the side so Chloe's notebook was in plain sight.

 _Chloe Beale 3_

 _(7xx)-453-3536_

Beca contemplated long and hard while reading those obnoxiously bright numbers.

" _She did say to text her if I needed any help."_ Beca thought to herself. She was glancing back and forth between the girl's number and the homework she currently didn't even put a dent into. " _Would it be desperate if I asked for help? What if she gets annoyed and changes her number or something, regretting even giving me her number?!"_ Her mind was going to the worse possible scenarios and definitely not helping the situation one bit. There wouldn't be anything wrong if she casually just asked a question. It's not like Chloe just gave Beca her number so she could stare at in on her notebook. Chloe wanted Beca to text her. If she hadn't, she would've avoided the fluorescent pink pen that burns Beca's retinas (One thing she learned from anatomy).

Right?

There was even a heart by her name!

Beca whipped out her phone from her pocket, dialing the number that was written on the notebook and put it into her contacts list. Typing in 'redheaded choir girl' as the name for the number, she clicked on the message button and began typing.

Beca Mitchell [14:02]: Hey

She reread the message multiple times even if it was a generic, one worded greeting. Tapping on the send button, Beca released a heavy breath she didn't even realize she was holding in and placed her phone on her desk. In the meantime, she decided to attempt to continue with her homework until the redhead texted her back.

Eight minutes have gone by and Beca would be lying if she said she wasn't feeling anxious. Chloe has still yet to reply and it sent Beca's mind into overload of nonsense, processing everything that could go wrong, to go wrong. Usually, Beca didn't care how long a person took to text back unless it was urgent. She always thought it was annoying when people would double text you the same message as if you magically didn't receive the first one. It didn't matter if you were busy. If you were not answering message in a certain amount of time, that regarded in a call to the police saying you were dead; or those annoying fucking double text.

Jumping at the vibration from her phone on her table, she hurried to unlock the device.

Redhead Choir Girl [14:10]: Who is this?

Beca let out a long, aggressive groan, mentally slapping herself in the face because she forgot to say her name in the first message.

Beca Mitchell [14:11]: Beca Mitchell

 _Jesus am I auditioning for the talent show?! Did she really have to know my full name?_

Beca Mitchell [14:11]: Aka, New girl. I don't really know how many Becas' you have met but, I'm in your anatomy class and also choir. I moved here from Portland Oregon if you don't remember.

Beca sent the other text immediately after her first.

The scale was literally ranging from zero, to Beca Mitchell on how awkward you can get.

 _God, this is so embarrassing!_ Beca slammed her phone onto the stack of books. She threw her head on top of her desk and a loud 'thump' echoed the room when her forehead connected to the table.

Almost instantly, her phone vibrated again. Lifting up her head and picking up her phone, she read the message.

Redheaded Choir Girl [3:12 PM]: You wanna give me your address and social too while you're at it? ;)

 _Oh my god there's an emoji….that means I'm in the clear right?_

Beca Mitchell [3:13 PM]: Ehhh, I don't really give personal information out to strangers.

Redheaded Choir Girl [3:14 PM]: Darn, I guess we will have to change that :)

Beca's mouth curved into a faint grin reading the last message Chloe sent. No matter how awkward Beca could be, Chloe would always smooth out the tension on the tiny brunette.

That or, she felt incredibly bad for the socially awkward girl.

Beca Mitchell [3:15 PM]: I guess so! Hey listen, I have a few questions about the homework. One regarding why the fuck do all these proteins sound the same?

Redheaded Choir Girl [3:16 PM]: If you're talking about acetylcholine, choline, acetate, pyruvate, and glucose than, those aren't proteins ;) They are in fact neurotransmitters… except for glucose, that's a main source for energy.

"What?" Beca muttered to herself, hitting an all time high with confusion.

Beca Mitchell [3:17 PM]: ….

Redheaded Choir Girl [3:17 PM]: Lol! Listen, go to the website where we turn in all our assignments and homework and click on the button that says interact. It will pull up a web of options such as quizzes, tests, flashcards, diagrams etc. I use those to help me study and could be good for you to use as well :)

Beca did as she was told and logged into her laptop. Making it into the database, she followed Chloe's instructions and sure enough, everything that Beca needed was there. Even future chapters were listed already for students to study.

Beca smiled down at her phone, feeling like a thousand pounds of stress just got lifted from her shoulders

Beca Mitchell [3:22 PM]: Wow Red. You got the good stuff ;)

She decided to get a little cocky with the conversation and threw in a winky face.

Redheaded Choir Girl [3:23 PM]: Oh, there's lots more where that came from ;)

The phone slipped right out from Beca's hands and into the carpet next to her feet. She didn't know if she was being delusional or just making a simple emoji mean more than it actually was but,

 _Is Chloe Beale….. flirting with me?_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the phone on the floor vibrated again. Picking it up, she read the next message.

Redheaded Choir Girl [3:23 PM]: That will keep you set until we find a time where I can tutor you. No ifs or buts. I'm the best in town so my schedule gets a little busy. Don't want you to be put on a waiting list ;)

 _There is no way that **isn't** flirting…Am I looking too much into this?!_

Beca Mitchell [3:24 PM]: Is that so?

Redheaded Choir Girl [3:25 PM]: Mhmm :) We can exchange schedules tomorrow!

Redheaded Choir Girl [3:25 PM]: Are you coming to the game and bonfire tonight?

Beca Mitchell [3:26 PM]: I think I will make an appearance

 _Playing hard to get… PERFECT._

Redheaded Choir Girl [3:27 PM]: Yay! :) I guess I'll see you tonight then! :)

Redheaded Choir Girl [3:27 PM]: Get your homework done, Miss Mitchell!

Laughing out loud, Beca shut her phone off and place the device back onto her desk.

Chloe Beale was and IS going to be the death of her someday.

* * *

With all of the extra diagrams and labels Chloe showed her through this website, she was able to finish her homework in an hour. It made things a hell of alot easier and without it, Beca would probably still be on question one.

Closing her binder and reorganizing her desk, she glanced over at the clock to see what time it was. It was only five thirty so it gave Beca an hour and half until her and Stacie had to go to the football game.

Stacie has been MIA since they got home, not even making herself present in Beca's room to bother the shit out of her. Beca honestly kind of missed her annoying, leggy friend.

Beca stretched out her body, cracking several joints in her tiny figure due to sitting down at her desk for ages and made her way down the hallway to Stacie's room. When she got there, she noticed that the door was shut.

Knocking on the door when she got there, she waited patiently for her friend to let her in. After quite some time, the door was still closed and Beca was still in the hallway.

"Stace!" Beca yelled, hoping her friend would hear her but still got no response. "Hide all your junk and remove your hands from wherever they are because, I'm coming in!"

She reached up for the handle and swung the door open. Walking in with one eye closed and her hand draped over the other, she noticed that still there want anyone present in the room. There was music playing from Stacie's radio in the bathroom and Beca could hear the bathtub water running.

Beca cautiously walked over to the bathroom door and decided to knock on this one before she enters. Who knows what she could see going into the bathroom with a wild Stacie Conrad inside.

"Come in!" Stacie's voice was muffled and hard to hear since the water from the bathtub's faucet was booming through the bathroom.

Beca reached for the handle and walked into the bathroom where her leggy friend was hunched over the side of the tub, rinsing black dye out from her hair.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked curiously. She moved herself more inside the bathroom and peeked over the girl's back to get a full view of the bath tub. "Jesus, it looks like a squid exploded in here." Beca heard Stacie cough up a sarcastic laugh while managing to flip her off with her inked up hand. "You dyeing your hair?"

" _Nooooo_...there's just black dye coming from my head and I'm leaning over the side of the tub for no apparent reason."

Beca snickered, pulling the top of the toilet seat down so she could sit. Stacie turned the dial on the tub off and reached for a towel on the rack, wrapping up her newly darkened hair so it could dry.

"I'm really proud that my sarcasm has changed you." Stacie stood up from her position and turned her body towards Beca's direction. "It's for the better." For the second time in two minutes, Stacie flipped off Beca while walking to the sink and plugging in her hair dryer.

"I've decided to go black. It's sexy, _I'm sexy_. It's dark and seductive, _I'm dark and seductive_. Overall it was inevitable that I changed my hair color," Stacie thoroughly explained, leaving Beca to process what she just said. "Think Aubrey will like it?"

"Ohh! This whole image changing thing is about a certain blonde?" Beca smirked and Stacie caught it in the mirror she was standing in front of. Stacie slowly raised a hand, avoiding eye contact from Beca and mouthed the word 'guilty' into the mirror

She knew that Stacie had the total hots for this girl but changing her looks? That was only something the girl did when she was one hundred percent gaga about a certain person.

"No it's for myself. I wanted to start new you know? New school, new people. Aubrey liking my hair is a total bonus…. which she will."

"Over confident suits you so well," Beca joked, pulling out her phone from her pocket. "Have you been getting a lot of friend requests and followers lately?" she asked when she noticed all of her notifications were starting to pile up.

"Yeah tons. I swear, half of football started following me on Instagram, the whole swim team and a good chunk of baseball team. I haven't even seen most of them around school."

"Yeah same," Beca agreed. She was scrolling down her Instagram followers and smiled when she saw the name 'Chloe Beale' under that list. Returning the follow and casually stalking her pictures for a bit (God, she is so fucking perfect,) she continued back to her notifications until a certain name caught her eye. "Your boy Manny even followed me."

"First of all, just cause we made out doesn't mean he's _my 'boy_ '" Stacid tried her best to sound offended while smiling. "OH!" Beca jumped at the raise in volume in her friend's voice. "Speaking of the gram, we didn't post a back to school picture."

Stacie frowned in the mirror, taking off the towel on her head to show the newly black, damped hair. Before Beca could even reply, Stacie left the bathroom and came back seconds later with her phone in her hand.

"Come here," Stacie demanded. She turned on her phone and loaded up her camera before she gestured for Beca to stand right next to her.. Beca rolled her eyes and ignored her command until Stacie whined like she was a two year old in a candy shop who just got told 'no' to buying their favorite candy.

"Come here Beca! Instead of a before school picture we could do an after school one!"

"First of all, I look like shit and second, yeah….that's not a thing." Even with her complaining, she stood up from the seat and made her way over to the mirror where Stacie was standing.

"You're wearing a tank top and athletic shorts. You do not look like shit! Plus these guys-" Stacie pinched the top border of Beca's tank top and with a simple tug, it violently snapped the elastic back onto Beca's boobs. Yelping at the impact, Beca rubbed the top of her chest where it was seconds away from forming a red line, "-look fantastic. We are taking a picture." Stacie flipped her phone back on and pointed it to the mirror, ready to snap the picture of the duo.

Like always, Beca had the usual 'roll of the eyes' look while Stacie stuck out her tongue, giving the 'peace sign' with one hip tilted higher than the other. Stacie was wearing a black sports bra and shorts, showing off her incredibly toned and tan stomach. Her hair was black, wet and she had no makeup on but still managed to look like a Victoria's secret model. Beca was simple and had her's up in a messy bun.

Overall, it was the prime example of what they look like after school.

Reviewing the photo, Stacie squealed in satisfaction and was on her way to uploading it to Instagram. She captioned the picture 'After school has us like…' and used the emoji with the x's as eyes and a bomb next to the face. Immediately, Beca got the notification that she was tagged in a photo by Stacie Conrad and proceeded her way to like it.

She'd be lying if she said that it wasn't a cute photo of them. Damn Stacie and her great photo genics.

"Alright-" The tall, newly black haired girl placed her phone down on the sink and reached for her hair dryer. "-go get ready! We have an hour till the game starts but I want to get some food before hand."

Nodding her head, Beca left the bathroom and instantly heard the sound of the hair dryer. She made her way back to her room and felt her phone vibrating in her pocket continually. She took it out and noticed that all of her notifications were from instagram. Stacie's photo of them already had thirty plus 'likes' and it only has been five minutes since she posted it. Even for Stacie and her popular self, that was record breaking.

Multiple of the comments were from the football team at Barden simply saying,

" _ **Dayummmm!"**_

" _ **You guys are fine!"**_

Or Beca's personal favorite,

" _ **Beca and Stacie are total baddies (heart eye emoji)"**_

 _What does that even mean!? And why are these comments only from guys?!_

Deciding not to look into it as much (even though it was weird as shit), she plugged her phone into her charger and grabbed her bathroom supplies to take a shower.

* * *

Chloe flipped herself onto her bed after taking a shower, feeling clean and refreshed since cheer practice today was a tough one.

She has been on the cheer team since her freshman year and pretty much joined because of her best friend Aubrey. When she moved to Atlanta from Tennessee, she had no one to talk to but that changed when she met Aubrey in choir her freshman year. Together, they blew the teacher away with their vocals and became best friends ever since. Aubrey was even the one to introduce the redhead to Tom when she decided to try out for Barden's cheer team.

Tom was nice and really, her treated Chloe…. _adequate_. He wasn't like prince charming material and was a little immature about most things but, Chloe loved him.

What she didn't love was that girls basically threw their bodies at Tom every chance they got and him claiming that it was them, not him. Junior year, Chloe caught Tom cheating on her with some bimbo off the cheer squad but been the forgiving soul that she was and listening to his constant apologies and taking the gifts her got her, she took him back. Aubrey's view towards Tom since then has changed to 'mutual friend' to, 'I fucking hate you with all my guts.'

Chloe pulled up her conversation with Tom, wishing him good luck at his game before switching over to instagram so she could review her feed.

A wide smile grew on her face when a notification popped up on her phone reading, 'Beca Mitchell started following you."

She didn't know what it was but, she was highly keen to this girl. When she gave Beca her number, it was embarrassing how impatient she was when the brunette didn't text her already.

Beca wasn't like anyone Chloe has met before. She was moody and distant. Quiet and very awkward but even those made the girl adorably attractive. Chloe has always admired other girl's physique and looks and openly came out as bi-sexual to her friends and family. There wasn't any lie when she was face to face with that tiny brunette and was attracted to her from the start.

Chloe clicked her way onto Beca's profile and giggled when she saw that the brunette had a total of five pictures. Even her bio was bland and boring. You need to give your followers more than your name and where you're from.

With the lack of photos, Chloe was dying to see more of the girl's face. Clicking on the 'tagged photos' tab, she noticed all of her photos were mostly from Stacie. She decided to look at the most recent photo of the two and her eyes immediately glanced down to Stacie's physic.

 _How can someone look that hot without any makeup on...and look at her abs!?_ Chloe read the comments posted on the photo and cringed instantly at the desperate comments guys were posting. Flicking out of that photo, she clicked on a few more pictures of the couple and felt a twist of jealousy in her gut while looking at them.

Each photo was disgustingly cute and in one, Stacie managed to get the tiny brunette to smile. The photo looked like one of Beca's basketball games and Stacie's eyes were bloodshot so she assumed she had previously been crying. Beca in one hand was holding onto a trophy and flowers and in with her other, she had it wrapped tightly around Stacie's neck, sporting the biggest grin Chloe has ever managed to see. Stacie had to squat a little so Beca could reach but overall, the picture was adorable and truthfully, together they were adorable.

Chloe shouldn't be jealous. She had Tom and she was happy with Tom. He never took cute pictures with Chloe like Stacie did with Beca but, she knew Tom and her were a cute couple. Honestly, she shouldn't even be comparing the two right now.

Sighing heavily, she closed out of her phone and got up from her bed to change into her cheer outfit.

Maybe the game will get her mind off the tiny brunette.

* * *

After her shower, Beca pulled out multiple outfits that she wanted to wear to tonight's game and bonfire. Looking up the weather for tonight and it saying it would be cloudy with a slight breeze, she settled on a white and navy blue baseball tee and black skinny jeans. She concluded her outfit with a pair of black and white converse.

Beca applied her eyeliner and changed into her clothes she picked out. Curling her hair into loose curls, she looked at the finish product in her body length mirror.

With a satisfied sigh, she made her way back to Stacie's room so she could wait for her friend until she was finished with getting ready.

Stacie's new look was definitely a head turner. She straightened her hair so it was super shiny and silky and really, all it made Beca want to do was rub her face against it. The black color made her dark blue and brown eyes pop and gave her skin a darker tint with her tan.

As far as outfit wise , she went simple with a black tank top that showed her perfectly formed cleavage and a pair of white skinny jeans that outlined every inch of her long legs.

Stacie Conrad was dressed to impress and ladies and gents, she was hot, hot ,hot.

"Damn, Stacie, you look good! I like the black hair," Beca said admiring the new look her friend added to her image. Stacie was finishing up her make up at her sink but stopped to turn around to smile at Beca.

"Thank you, thank you." Stacie took her eyes and scanned Beca head to toe. "You don't look to bad yourself." Beca rolled her eyes and sat down on Stacie's bed, waiting for her to finish up. "Are you sure we can't date because if you keep looking like that, I won't be able to control myself."Smirking, Stacie turned back around to finish her makeup.

Beca barked out a laugh and stood up when Stacie switched off the light to her bathroom.

"Come on you pervy giraffe. Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

The duo stopped at a burger joint before they headed to the game to get something to eat since Stacie was seconds away from eating Beca if she didn't get any food.

Eating their food in Beca's jeep, they drove their way to Barden's stadium.

In conclusion, the game was awful and the football team got their asses kicked by the rival school who was in fact, top in the division. During the game, Beca stepped in gum that was on the bleachers and split her soda due to some crazy, monkey as a fan running into her from behind. Even with Stacie howling in laughter when she experienced all of these things, it didn't make Beca feel any less pissed off at the situations.

The weather also lied and got super cold super fast but thank god Beca thought ahead when she brought an extra jacket from home.

During halftime, Beca was curious to why she hasn't seen Chloe at the game when she specifically told her she was going to be there. They came to this game to talk to Chloe and Aubrey but couldn't when they saw the redhead and blonde jog their way across the football stadium in their cheerleading uniform. Seeing Chloe in a short skirt and spandex was literally the only thing that kept Beca from strangling herself. The girl was bionic when it came to activities She wonders what else the redhead was keeping secret.

Watching the cheerleaders run off the field when the fourth quarter ended, she decided to shoot the redhead a playful text.

Beca Mitchell [9:13]: Didn't peg you as a cheerleader Red ;)

She didn't know where the amount of emojis came since she hated using them. She thought they were pointless and too much of a hassle when typing a message. Stacie would always complain to Beca and say she was a boring texter but honestly, Beca just hated texting.

Surprisingly, her phone vibrated quicker than she anticipated.

Redheaded Choir Girl [9:15]: I told yah Becs. I'm full of secrets ;)

Beca smiled dorky at the message and received a smack in the arm by her friend next to her.

"Who are you texting?" Stacie asked, mildly offended that Beca wasn't even listening to her when she talked. Beca didn't even get the chance to answer before her phone was swiped out of her hand and into Stacie's. "Redheaded choir girl…." Stacie read out loud. She scrunched her face in confusion until something in her mind rang a bell. "You're texting Chloe!"

"No…" Beca adverted her eyes from Stacie's, trying to make a lie sound like the truth. Stacie smacked her in the arm again, this time harder and Beca winced in pain. "oww! _Dude,_ stop!"

"How many other redheaded choir girls do you know?! It's Chloe don't lie."

"Oh fine!" Beca admitted in defeat. " It's Chloe but it's no big deal." Stacie smiled in triumph and handed over Beca's phone.

"Ask her for Aubrey's number and then, give it to me."

"She has boyfriend. Jesse I might add but even then, I think you'd be able to win her over."

Beca looked down at her phone and saw that Chloe texted back a while ago.

Redheaded Choir Girl [9:15]: I also saw you spill your soda… clumsy much ;)

Beca Mitchell [9:20]: Damn. I thought I didn't make it obvious…

"Aubrey is a choir girl. You should join Stace," Beca suggested while tucking her phone in her jacket's pocket.

Stacie scoffed dramatically and rolled her eyes, "I don't sing Beca."

"Yes you do! You've done vocals for my mixes before. It's during eighth period and since you have that hour off, you could easily join. I guess there were more people joined that didn't show up today but still, the class wasn't packed." Stacie rolled her eyes again, making a face that screamed unamused. "Aubrey is in there. She is a sucker for singers." Beca gently nudged Stacie's arm. "Just come in tomorrow. Gail I'm sure would take you."

Stacie quickly stood up from the bleachers and started walking away from Beca. "I'll think about it," she yelled over her shoulder and continued walking down the metal steps. "Come on, Becs. Buy me a cotton candy."

Before she stood up, she pulled out her phone to text the redhead.

Redheaded Choir Girl [9:21]: Where are you at? :)

Beca Mitchell [9:22]: Going down to the concession stand.

The duo made it down to the concession stand, hoping they didn't already close so Beca could get Stacie her cotton candy. Why Stacie didn't buy one herself? No one knows.

The concession stand was in fact, opened but had a line out the door with students. These students weren't the normal Barden airheads Beca and Stacie met today. They were students from Rocky who were Barden's biggest rivals in athletics.

Walking up to the line, they stood behind a group of guys who were staring at the duo creepily.

Beca tried to advert her eyes from their stare but just as she did, she felt a broad arm drape over her shoulder. Discovering it was one of the meat heads from the other school, she turned to Stacie with a panicked look and saw Stacie was in the same situation as she was.

"Hey pretty lady." The man hovered beside Beca's said in a flirty tone. "I have to say one thing and that would be, Barden sucks _ass_ at sports but as far as women, they put every other school to shame." The guys standing behind him hollered and whistled at his comment.

"Not interested," Stacie spoke sternly, snatching off the arm covering her shoulders back to the guy's side. The movement was basically pointless since his arm was back around her shoulders instantly.

When the guys spoke, the stench of beer radiated out of their mouths and into Beca's senses. It was repulsive to be this close to such garbage.

" _Come on_. Come back to the truck with us," The guy begged into Beca's ear, making her cringe in disgust. "We have some drinks and could make you feel real good. Better than all these other Barden guys."

Before she could yell at the guy to get off of her, Stacie detached herself from the guy's arm and grabbed Beca's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"I told you-" Stacie's voice was sharp but Beca was too confused on the situation to care. "-we are not interested." Leaning down and without warning, Stacie closed the distance between Beca and her, placing a soft but forceful kiss onto the stunned brunette's lips. With the feeling of Stacie's lips on her's and tasting the coconut lipstick Stacie had applied earlier to her lips, her body became paralyzed.

Stacie just kissed her.

Not that usually cheek action she surprises Beca with during school or when she comes back from a long trip and haven't seen each other. No no no. This was lip to lip, full on relationship kiss that couples do.

If it wasn't for the whistling from the newly appeared audience forming around Beca and Stacie, the kiss would've gone on for who knows how long.

Stacie retracted her lips from Beca's, sporting a flirty smirk across her mouth. Beca on the other hand was in shock, eyes gaped wide open and body completely numb from their intimate connection.

"Now," Stacie purred out, directing her attention to the group of guys that were harassing them previously. The boys facial expressions were a mix between 'deer in headlights' and 'I'm so turned on right now I hope it's not noticeable. "I'd really like to leave with my _girlfriend_ and not to be harassed by a group of guys straight girls wouldn't even think were attractive."Pulling a stunned brunette with their still intertwined hands, Stacie maneuvered the two of them through the crowd of students who were currently still whistling and hooting at them.

Beca was snapped out of her shock when she turned her head across the crowd and caught a sight of a familiar pair of cerulean blue eyes.

It was Chloe and Aubrey, standing right in the middle of the crowd they just absorbed, watching Beca and Stacie march their way through the students in their cheerleading uniform. Beside of Aubrey, with one arm wrapped around her waist was Jesse, looking just as aroused as the other teenage boys in the circle.

Chloe gave Beca a sheepish smile from the distance and Beca returned it with a fake, forced grin.

Oh the explaining she was going to have to do.

"Stacie what the Hell was that?!" Beca shrieked when the duo stopped in the empty parking lot right in front of her jeep. "I thought we were going to clear the rumor up not fluff it! Aubrey and Chloe were there and I'm damn sure they saw our spur of the moment lip lock"

Beca was in full on panic mode as she paced through the parking lot with one hand running through her hair.

"Beca calm down!" Stacie grabbed onto the brunette's forearm, halting the pacing so Beca was right in front of her. "It's okay! This thing could be good for us!"

Beca scoffed, rolling her head back towards the sky. "How so Stacie!? I didn't sign up to date my best friend! How are we going to clear this one up now?!"

"Maybe we don't have to." Stacie stated with words full of hope. "You saw Jesse all over Aubrey right?" Beca nodded her head, returning her gaze back into Stacie's eyes. "Well did you see Aubrey? She had so much jealousy flowing through her body that I could feel it from where we were standing. Trust me when I say that. I'm an expert when it comes to these things."

It was one hundred percent true actually. Stacie was like some supernatural psychic when it came to reading a person's current emotions. No matter what, Stacie could always tell by Beca's face if she was happy, sad, angry or irritated. Even without any body language.

"Did you even look at Chloe? She was practically dying on the inside watching you and I." Beca thought back to when she saw Chloe in the crowd. Her face did seem a little altered but Beca just assumed she was upset about the game or something. "We could date… well _fake_ date to make them jealous. Having enough, they'll dump their boyfriends and die to be with us." Beca laughed out loud with this. She was starting to think her friend was delusional. Stacie tightened her grip on Beca's arms. "Seriously Becs. You can't say this rumor didn't have an effect on our popularity. It has been one day and we are the most talked about in school. Especially now after our super sexy kiss sesh." Beca rolled her eyes. Fuck Stacie and her logic. "We don't have to like show a lot of PDA or whatever. Just the hand holding and maybe an occasional peck here and there. Come on Beca this could be the start to something great!"

Beca stared at Stacie's determined eyes and thought long and hard. Maybe she did have a point about the popularity thing because there was no way that wasn't true. But the whole jealousy thing? She couldn't bring herself to believe that quite yet.

It wasn't until Beca flashed back to the image of Tom wrapping his scummy arm all around Chloe and witnessing a disgusting lip lock between the two.

Beca wanted Chloe and maybe Stacie is right when she said that she'll be able to get her with the power of jealousy.

It couldn't hurt plus, the least it could do was not break up Chloe and Tom. Even without the redhead, she would still have a kick ass reputation and live her last year of high school more popular than she ever experienced.

Sighing in defeat, Beca rolled her eyes, gazing back up at Stacie who was wearing a hopeful smile.

"Finneeee," Beca caved and Stacie squealed in excitement. The tall girl released her grip on Beca's arm and jogged her way to Beca's passenger seat.

"Yay! Get your acting face on baby cause we gots a bonfire to attend to!"

* * *

It was kinda gross how much boys lived for girl on girl action to be honest.

When Stacie and Beca walked through the forest hand in hand, they automatically received demands to make out and one guy even told Beca to bite Stacie's boob.

It was like they've never seen a lesbian couple before.

The bon fire was actually pretty fun besides that. Tons of students from Barden attended and there was even a band to play music there.

By the time Stacie and Beca got to the bonfire, everyone was plastered. Stacie claimed that they needed to catch up to everyone else so she went to the keg to get Beca a drink.

"Hey celebrity," A voice snuck up behind Beca who was sitting on a log facing the fire. Beca turned her head to the voice and was greeted with the one and only bubbly redhead.

Beca instantly smiled back and scooted over on the log so Chloe could join her.

"Hey, Red. You enjoying yourself?"

Chloe took a seat next to Beca and gently sat her drink on the ground. The girl changed into a pair of jeans and a Barden hoodie and Beca swore she has never seen anything look prettier.

"Oh you know. It's fun and all but I spent most of the night searching for a tiny brunette who was in fact, making out with her girlfriend to even text me back." Chloe smirked at Beca and focused her gaze towards the fire.

Beca was a little taken back by this because it sounded like she was exactly how Stacie described she was going to be.

 _Jealous._

Deciding to go along with it, "yeah sorry about that. We always get hit on by guys but they don't understand that we are happily in love."

Chloe clenched her jaw, not breaking her gaze from the fire and Beca smirked at this.

"In _love_? How long have you two been dating?" Chloe asked with a hint of bitterness in her tone.

 _Shoot! Stacie never mentioned this problem_!

"Uhhh-" Beca panicked to think of a reasonable amount of years…. Maybe months? "A while. Even before we moved here." _Nice save._

"I see," Chloe hummed, still slightly annoyed and picked up her drink to take a sip. "Well enough about you two-" Chloe giggled and set her drink back down, "-lets talk about us. I wanna spend more time with you." The redhead turned her head to face Beca, sporting a face splitting smile.

Beca's body electrified with excitement and was actually pretty surprised that Stacie's plan was slowing working out in their favors. She turned her head over to the keg where Stacie was to get their drinks and noticed that Aubrey was there as well talking to her with a beaming smile and her hand on Stacie's forearm.

Stacie caught Beca's glance on her and sent a wink to the staring brunette and retracted her attention back on the blonde in front of her.

Also in that amount of time, she noticed that the redhead beside her migrated closer to her body and was basically in Beca's lap, flaunting a beaming grin.

Smirking to herself,

 _Stacie Conrad is a fucking genius._

* * *

 **Reviews and feedback guys! Show me some love :D**

 **Next chapter we will look into Chloe's view on Beca and Stacie dating.**

 **Till next Time lovelies,**

 **xoxoxoxox**


	5. She Let You Borrow Her Jacket?

_Rizzlesmyiles_ \- **A little short?! That was my longest chapter yet! XD What do you want from me? D:**

 _Guest (Pervy Giraffe)-_ **Nick names are my forte ;) And that's literally the best thing I've heard all day! Hopefully I can stay with your expectations and make it to one of your favorite stories :D**

 _Anon-_ **Thanks for reading! and your wish is my command ;)**

Fredditta ** _-_ Oh trust me, it will only get more interesting from here :D**

xXFreakyUnicorn7689Xx **\- Right?! Chloe Beale you're a hypocrite :(**

 _Guest (asking about the jealousy thing)_ ** _-_ I don't know. Maybe? Maybe not. :)**

 _Guest(asking for jealous Chloe and Aubrey)_ **\- This chapter is for you ;) JEALOUS ALL THE WAY.**

 _No tengo -_ **Gracias! I don't speak Spanish but thanks for reading :D**

 _Guest-_ **I'm glad you are enjoying it! Thanks for complementing my mediocre writing skills :D**

 _Best Wishes_ **\- Expand your horizon and let some fluffy Steca into your life ;) but I totally understand your point!**

 _FlorenceGeek-_ **O.M.G THIS MADE MY HEART SWELL! Is it possible to already fall in love with you?! :D**

 _Tattysecondhandbook-_ **Hey, Stacie might be onto something ;) No one can fight jealousy! Thank you!**

 **Nerds! I'm loving the amount of feedback and it just really pushes me to get chapters out to you guys faster.**

 **Thanks to all the new followers and favorites!**

 **I didn't clear this up last chapter but Stacie's image looks more towards how Alexis looked in Project X rather than Pitch Perfect.**

 **Now, on to Chapter 5!**

 **Enjoy,**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **Rumors- Chapter 5: She Let You Borrow Her Jacket? Things are Getting Serious**

The rest of the night continued just like any other high school bonfire would.

There wasn't much going on but what the night did consist of was, watching the football players get hammered drunk, while still trying to manage a normal conversation with a girl which only meant that they were trying to get into their pants. Those girls in fact also started going skinning dipping in the lake next to the bonfire where they'd strip down to their bare skin and those horn dogs as boys would cat call in the distance, yelling degrading names and just being total ass wipes.

Drinks were spilled and that regarded with angry alcoholics and there was music blasting through giant, portable speakers and with music, people were dancing like maniacs.

Actually, if you call rubbing your ass all up in someone else's crotch while they 'feel you up' during a top charter, hig hop song that makes absolutely no sense dancing then, there was lots of it.

Overall, it made Beca highly uncomfortable.

But what is a High School party without it being uncomfortable?

Exactly. It wouldn't even be called a high school party if that was the case.

People were so intoxicated that all four kegs were gone and students were complaining how there wasn't any booze left so they couldn't add more to their already drunken states. Majority of them were one sip away from alcohol poisoning.

The funny thing actually was, one of those students in that highly intoxicated group happened to be a very drunk, leggy black haired girl who was walking over branches, cautiously avoiding any holes because if she were to step in one, there was absolutely no way of getting her back up again.

"Is Stacie okay?" Chloe giggled as the both of them were front row watching Stacie's shit show.

Beca released an unamused sigh as she watched the leggy girl yell something at the top of her lungs that sounded like "I can't feel my face!" and "I love Barden so fucking much!"

"Besides her stumbling around like foal learning to walk, I'd think she is okay," Beca spoke, highly entranced by Stacie's behavior.

Aubrey was also present at the drunk girl's side-arm wrapped securely around her waist and enjoying Stacie's performance just as much as everyone else. She was not equally as wasted as Stacie but was drunk enough to have a good buzz and let loose.

According to Chloe, Aubrey rarely ever drank so it was a little weird to see her in that element. Chloe was actually dying to get her uptight, blonde friend to drink and just enjoy the night instead of worrying about school and her dad which by the way, is a total manic and perfectionist.

Beca and Chloe spent most of the night talking about classes and college plus, she even got to learn a little bit more about the redhead. Like how Chloe was the youngest of three, older brothers Chris and Clay.

Chloe was also from Tennessee, her birthday is December 24th, a day before Christmas. She forever holds a grudge that her mother couldn't hold her in for another couple hours, thus making her a Christmas baby but Christmas Eve was just as good. She started singing when she was six with her mom and decidied to take choir in high school. Not only winning many competitions for Barden's choir, she also won by a landslide many talent shows and vocal contests participated by a lot of other students.

"You want to know how long I've been trying to get a beer down Aubrey's throat?" Beca shook her head 'no' and took a drink of the beer Stacie dropped off before she got belligerent. "Years! I've been trying for years and when Stacie gets here it take her about-" Chloe glances down at her cellphone to read the time. They got to the bonfire at nine and it was already eleven. "...About two hours! Whatever your girlfriend did, she's my idol." Beca and Chloe laughed in unison.

One thing about Stacie was that she was very, _very persuasive_ with her words and when she wanted someone to do something. That, or it was her tits that were persuasive.

Beca thinks it's probably both and also, highly unfair.

There was even a time where Stacie got Beca to watch all four movies of the Twilight saga with her and she even brought her to the theaters to see them. Stacie read all the books like how you would binge a TV show on Netflix. It was seriously days of hibernation in her room until she finished _Breaking Dawn_. At one point Beca thought she was dead.

Beca was appalled by any movie known to man especially, sparkling vampires and attractive but horrible acting werewolves. Even Bella Swan's character made Beca cringe in her theater seat just under her jumbo popcorn and hot tamales she made Stacie pay for. Her moody and distant self could've auditioned for Bella's character and been a better pick than 'No emotion Stewart."

Seriously, the girl was a buzz kill and made the movies ten times harder to watch.

Long story short, Stacie had magical and mystical ways of getting someone to do something and Beca will never know how.

"Yeah Stacie is something else. But Aubrey…." Beca stopped and smiled, watching the drunk girl by the fire attempt to get a blonde to dance with her. "I think she just needs to get laid."

A deep bark of laughter erupted through Chloe and she took the hand that wasn't holding her drink and swatted Beca in the arm with her backhand. The brunette flinched at contact and tried to contain her laugh as well.

"That-" The redhead sets her drink back down and settles her laughing, "-is very true. I love Jesse and all but he isn't the most….experienced when it come to pleasing a lady. Trust me I know, not with experience but because Aubrey tells me."

 _Stacie Conrad, looks like all of you sexual encounters might be in your favor this time._ "What…..a… _.travesty_!" It was about time a sarcastic comment came out of Beca's mouth.

"You know, out of these two hours of talking and being surrounded by many drunk people, I've talked mostly about myself. The only things I know about you is that you're from Oregon, you mix music-which by the way, I want to hear sometime, you look super freaking cute in a baseball tee and lastly, you are terrible at Anatomy." Chloe joked, earning an eye roll from the tiny brunette.

"Okay…. _chill_. I'm not bad at anatomy," Beca corrected proudly. "I just am a little challenged that's all." A squint on the redhead's face made Beca realize that the girl wasn't being budged by her explanation. "Don't give me that look Beale!"

Chloe was about to respond but was cut off by a head with short brown hair that squeezed its way in between her and Beca-lips connecting with her surprised mouth and that reeked of beer and tasted like straight whiskey.

Beca rolled her eyes and all of a sudden her mood changed from overjoyed to livid. She watched Tom basically gag the redhead with his tongue and with is grubby meat hand wrapped around the hook of her neck.

Chloe managed to pull away from her boyfriend to see the glossy and lazy look in his brown eyes.

Scrunching her face at the taste spreading across his taste buds, "Hey, babe. Next time warn me before you do that and next time, avoid the whiskey because you taste repulsive."

Tom gave Chloe a creepy, pedophile smirk and leaned in to reconnect theirs lips, not even noticing Beca's presence. As the kiss continued on longer, the redhead's arms slipped up to wrap around Tom's next, bring him in closer with the kiss.

Having enough and quite frankly on the verge of either puking, or punching this douche bag in the face, Beca got up from the log and walked over to her drunk friend, unnoticed by the lip-locking couple.

Annoyed and all, she couldn't help but to think how rude that was.

Immediately, Stacie squealed in excitement once she saw those familiar dark eyes walking her way.

"Becaaaa!" Stacie met the smaller brunette half way and wasted no time with cloaking the girl in a tight hug. On impact, Beca flinched at the force and was drowned by Stacie's massive cleavage. "I missed you," Stacie slurred out, not releasing her hold on the girl. Eventually, Beca relaxed under her hold and wrapped her small arms around her taller friend's waist.

"Whatever, drunky. Hey listen-" Beca detached herself from Stacie's hug, "-I think I'm going to head back. Are you ready to go?"

Automatically, Stacie's sloppy grin formed into a large frown. "Noooo. Don't leave."

"Dude, it's like midnight and I really can't stand Chloe swapping spit with caveman over there much longer," Beca explained, shivering at the thought of Chloe's lips on Tom's.

The leggy black haired girl huffed and shrugged her shoulders back in defeat. "Fine. Let me say bye to Aubrey. Come with me." Stacie reached for Beca's hand before she could pull away, intertwining their fingers to walk over to the blonde huddled by the fire.

Out of the corner of her eye, Aubrey caught the couple walking up and smiled genuinely at them until she glanced down and saw their hands.

"Hey Bree-" Stacie sadly said, breaking the blonde out of her stare at their hands and she hurried to spot a fake smile, "I have to go. Grandma here wants to go to bed."

"Whatever.." Beca muttered under her breath.

Aubrey's fake smile turned back into a frown, "awh don't leave yet! I'm having so much fun with you! Jesse isn't her to keep me company even though weirdly, I'd take your company over his any day! Don't repeat that though.." Through their conjoined hands, Beca could feel the butterflies' wings flap in Stacie's stomach and send vibrations all the way down to her fingers.

"I have too! Beca was my ride here and I don't think I can walk."

"I can take you back!" Aubrey countered excitedly as Stacie's frown curved into a shit eating grin. "Chloe I'm sure is going back to Tom's house and I drove here. I'd be more than happy to drop you off at your house. I barely had anything to drink so I'm safe to drive." Of course operation 'get into Aubrey's pants' was working perfect for Stacie. Now the girl got to hang out with her one on one. "That is if it's okay with you….Beca." Her words were cautious and soft. "Nothing will happen, _promise_. I'm not even gay." Stacie scoffed at this, only earning a confused face by the blonde.

 _Wait, why would I even care? Does she think I'm jealous or something? Stacie and I aren't even dat-…...Oh wait. Yes we were._

Beca shook her head, managing to get herself out of her thoughts to reply to Aubrey. "N-no-no. I trust you and-" With her free hand, she gestured down Stacie's tall length. "-her for sure. Just like...make sure she is okay and everything."

Aubrey nodded her head and Stacie turned her body so she was facing the smaller brunette.

Smiling down at Beca, glossy, bloodshot eyes staring at her intently, "Be safe. How much did you drink?"

"Like a couple sips of that beer you dropped off earlier."

"Okay good," Stacie said, pulling the smaller girl into another bone crushing hug. Beca could basically taste her perfume with being so close to her body. "I won't stay much longer but please please PLEASEEEEEEE, text me when you get back."

Beca rolled her eyes, coughing out a sarcastic 'duh' and pulled herself away from Stacie's chest but was still in a close distance and still had her hands placed lightly on her hips.

"Now is the time to kiss goodbye huh?" Beca curiously asked while noticing Aubrey was watching the couple like they were under a spotlight. She flinched at the words as they escaped from her mouth due to not being use to saying she had to kiss her best friend.

Stacie didn't respond instead, she smirked and leaned down to connect their lips for the second time tonight. This kiss this time around though was short and sweet, just like how Beca would kiss her parents when she was little.

Detaching their lips, Stacie gave one last smile before taking her hands back, walking over to Aubrey and linking their arms together to walk away from Beca. She regained her composure and headed for her jeep parked by the other cars in the woods.

Before she left though, she looked back at the direction where she was sitting with Chloe and noticed that the two couple who were heavily making out were now gone and nowhere in sight.

Scoffing, she proceeded back to her jeep and opened her door to drive back home.

* * *

It was nearly one in the morning when Beca got settled and ready for bed. She quickly threw her hair up in a messy bun and changed into some athletic shorts and a tank top so she could go to bed.

Once she laid down and turned her lights off, she heard the front door open and close. Knowing it was Stacie, she faced her body towards her door, waiting for the intoxicated girl to make an appearance in her room like she always did before bed.

On cue, her bedroom door was swung opened and she was greeted by her leggy friend, stumbling in until she fell face first into Beca's bed.

"Hello there you alcoholic," Beca snickered, watching her lifeless friend lay face first on the opposite side of the bed. "I hope you're ready for the gnarly hangover you'll have tomorrow morning."

Beca was pretty sure Stacie fell asleep until one of her hands lifted from the bed to flip off the smaller girl.

Laughing, Beca flipped on her lamp and took in Stacie's attire.

"I don't remember you buying that hoodie." She studied the piece of clothing draped over Stacie's torso and noticed that it look highly familiar. Stacie mumbled something into Beca's pillow but the girl couldn't understand anything that came out. "Yeah, I didn't hear one word you just said."

Groaning, Stacie turned her head to the side with her eyes remaining shut. "It's a sexy Aubrey's," Stacie slurred out, words laced with exhaustion. Once Beca heard that, she figured out why it looked so familiar and also spotted 'Barden's cheer team' logo on the back. "I was wearing a tank top and it was getting cold as shit so she, being the nice lady she is, gave me her jacket to wear."

" _Wowwww_. It's getting pretty serious if she let you borrow her jacket," Beca joked, hiding her jealousy well under her tone. She'll deny it if you asked but every inch of her tiny body wanted to be in Stacie's position but instead of Aubrey, Chloe.

Stacie hummed in response and shuffled her way out of the jacket, tossing it to the ground along with her shoes.

"Hey let's get you to bed." Beca said but not soon enough. By the time she stood up to walk Stacie to her room, the taller girl was out cold on her bed. Rolling her eyes, she flipped off her lamp to darken the room.

Every now and then, Stacie would sleep in Beca's bed or Beca would sleep in Stacie's after Beca was forced to watch a movie with her so this, wasn't unfamiliar nor uncommon with her friend.

"Puke in my bed and I swear I'll fucking end you." Being the great actor she was, Stacie smirked and Beca caught it at the last second. "You little shit! You weren't asleep!"

Stacied giggled and turned her head to the side away from Beca's. "Goodnight, Becs."

"Goodnight, Stace." Beca whispered, closing her eyes to catch up on some much needed sleep.

* * *

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh my Godddd!" Stacie groaned loud, enough to wake the whole street when she woke up the next morning.

Beca recently woke up earlier to take a shower and when she came out, she was greeted with a girl clenching her hands to her forehead, yelling in pain because of a headache.

"I told you last night you were going to have a bad one when you woke up." Beca taunted, walking her way to the dresser so she could pick out something to wear.

"Yes I know Beca, do you want a cookie for being right?" Stacie snapped and Beca chuckled at her sassiness.

"Look on the desk big tits."

Stacie lifted her head slowly, trying to keep the spins under control and saw a glass of water, a light blue Gatorade (her favorite), Advil and a bagel with cream cheese because Beca knew her hangover cure like it was written on the back of her hand.

"Awh babes!" Stacie gushed and took the Advil into her mouth, drowning it with with the blue Gatorade. "Oh my god-" she moaned out while taking another big swig of the drink. "It's like an orgasm in your mouth."

Beca couldn't help but laugh at her friend's weird similes that always referred to something sexual. Deciding on a different outfit today, she threw on her bed a black pair of skinny jeans, a navy blue tank top, some black heeled boots and a leather jacket Stacie got her for her birthday last year.

"Damn, Becs." Stacie took in the outfit she threw on the bed. "You are aiming high today!"

"Of course. You need your girlfriend to be hot right?" Beca winked at Stacie who grabbed the bagel off the table and took a bite.

"Hell yes-" Stacie said in between chews, "-how about we match? That's a couple thing to do right?"

"Absolutely not," Beca said deadpanned. "Go get ready. I can smell the vodka radiating out of your pores from here."

Stacie shrugged her shoulders, taking another bite out of her bagel before getting out of Beca's Bed.

Turning her head to look over her shoulder, "worth a shot." And she was gone.

* * *

"Hey Bree." Chloe said, walking up to Aubrey at her locker. The blonde had bags under her eyes and looked more unpleasant than she usually does. Taking in her appearance, "have a rough night?"

"Hey Chloe. No I didn't. It was actually a lot of fun to hang out with Stacie. That was probably the most fun I've had in ages." Chloe smiled at her friend, happy that she was finally having some fun instead of cramming with school or getting lectured by her father. "How was your night? You totally went MIA." Aubrey reached into her locker and grabbed the remaining items she needed for class.

They started walking down the hallway where Chloe had anatomy and Aubrey had physics.

"I left with Tom but looking back at it, I totally regret it because once he came up to me while I was talking to Beca, she left and truthfully, I was enjoying our conversation."

"Yeah, she was going to take Stacie home but I didn't want her to leave just yet. I actually got to take her home."

Chloe squealed and grabbed Aubrey's arm, yanking her back to a halt. "Deets!"

"Tone it down Beale!" she sharply whispered as the duo received weird looks from other students. "Nothing happened. We danced, we drank a little-well I drank a little, she was drunk but that's it. On our way to her house, she kept talking about college and school and I realized that this girl is actually really smart." Aubrey started walking again, remembering her night with the intoxicating girl.

Chloe caught up to her and evened out her paces with the blonde. "In the words of Aubrey Posen, you totes have a toner for her," the redhead gushed, poking the blonde in the side.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and blocked her ribs from Chloe's jabs. " I do not. _First_ , I have a boyfriend and I'm not gay, _second_ , her and Beca are together so it wouldn't even work if I was into her."

"Just cause a team has a goalie doesn't mean you still can't score," Chloe battled back with a smug smirk when Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Everyone experiments in school Bree! Mostly in college but still. You can deny your feelings all you want but I know there is something deep inside that is attracted to Stacie."

"I can totally say the same thing about you and Beca! You were basically undressing her with your eyes during the football game. Were you even focused on our cheers?" Aubrey shot back with an amused smile.

"Okay no. There's is nothing in that realm when it comes to Beca," Chloe lied. She knew that there was some strange feeling inside whenever Beca would talk to her or whenever Chloe would catch a glimpse of that adorable yet sexy little brunette. "Yeah I think she's attractive-" _Very fucking attractive. Like, 'let me lick your face please' attractive. "B_ ut like you, I have a boyfriend and we are happily in love."

Aubrey scrunched her face in disgust. "Oh gross. Tom is a total douchebag and even I think the midget with raccoon eyes and ear monstrosities could treat you better."

"Oh stop Bree-"Chloe opened her mouth to respond but the minute bell to get to class interrupted her sentence.

"We will talk about this later." They waved each other goodbye and Chloe walked her way into her anatomy class.

Making it in, she saw the teacher setting up the board with diagrams and notes about last night's homework. She walked to her desk but stopped in her tracks when she saw a familiar brunette sitting next to her.

"Well well." Chloe walked the remaining distance to her desk. Beca looked up from her phone and smiled instantly when she laid eyes on the redhead. The wind was knocked straight out of Chloe's chest when Beca's beaming smile spread across her face and she took in the girl's outfit. This girl just made a black leather jacket ten times more attractive. Her hair was also crimped and frame her perfectly structured face to perfection. Clearing her throat, she proceeded to take her seat. "Look who is on time and got the best seat in the house."

"Guilty." Beca tossed Chloe a smirk and put her phone away. Just as Chloe was taking her stuff out of her bag, she caught a glimpse of Beca's cleavage as she was doing the same. That tank top was super low and was exposing every inch on her chest that physically made Chloe's mouth water.

"Hello?" Chloe was snapped out of her gaze when she saw a hand moving in front of her vision. She shook her head, embarrassed that she was acting like a hormonal teenage age boy. "Did you hear me?"

"Uh uh-" Chloe panicked. _Of course_ she didn't hear her. She was too busy introducing herself to _tit number one_ and _tit number two_. "No sorry. I'm a little-" she cocked her jaw back and shrugged her shoulders, "-tired and all."

"Too much making out or what?" The smaller girl joked, still keeping that smirk plastered on her face.

Remembering back to last night, Chloe sighed at the memory of Tom interrupting their conversation to kiss Chloe in front of Beca.

"I'm sorry, Beca. I didn't mean to just kinda ditch you and Tom, he can be sorta rude and all but-"

"Don't worry about it, Beale," Beca nicely cut her off. "If it were Stacie, I wouldn't be able to stop either." She also threw in a flirty wink that stunned the redhead next to her.

Chloe couldn't help but feel jealous of her and Stacie. Just the thought of them making out in front of her made her queasy and her blood boil.

 _What does she have that I don't? Is it the boobs? Is it the height? Wait...…..why do I even care?! I have Tom._

"Alright class, let's get started. I hope all of you did last night's homework," The teacher said, pulling out a stack of papers that looked a lot like a quiz. It shocked the class that it was only day two and the teacher was already giving out quizzes.

"I did. Thanks to you, Red." Beca smiled and Chloe mirrored the expression. _God she has such a beautiful smile._ "Speaking of that, since you claim I'm terrible at Anatomy, when do you want to tutor me?"

Chloe laughed at the night's previous conversation between the two, "well, I have cheer practice Monday, Wednesday and Friday so-" Chloe thought long and hard about a good day to work with Beca, "-Thursday afternoon? We could even schedule Sunday if you want the extra help."

"Oh _God_. Having you one day was bad enough but now you want to do school work on my Sunday Funday?" Beca teased, earning an eye roll from Chloe. "Good thing hanging out with you is fun."

Chloe tried to hide her blush at Beca's compliment. This girl was seriously Chloe's kryptonite. She pulled out her planner and wrote 'Tutoring with Beca' on Thursday and Sunday, adding a heart next to the words.

Giving Beca a satisfied smile, she directed her attention back to the piece of paper that was handed to her and started her quiz.

* * *

"Ughhh!" Aubrey groaned, slamming her pencil down on the desk. Their physics class had lab on Tuesday so Aubrey and Stacie were seated at a station trying to work on the assignment giving to them by their teacher.

"What's up Posen?" Stacie asked, concerned after hearing a baby dinosaur die inside of Aubrey's body. She moved her seat closer to the blonde and took a look at her paper.

"It's just-" Aubrey huffed in frustration, "-I can't answer this question if I don't know the definition of an alpha particle or what it does." Stacie took the sheet off the desk and looked at the questions.

"The alpha particle is the nucleus of a helium atom which is two protons and two neutrons emitted as radiation from a decaying heavy nucleus," Stacie explained while moving the demo placed on their table. AUbrey watched her movements, entranced by the girl next to her.

"There you go." Stacie finished the model and handed back Aubrey's paper with a smile. "I hope that made sense."

Aubrey was flooded with thoughts about this girl and with Stacie serenading the blonde with physics talk only made it harder for Aubrey to pay attention.

"Uh...yeah," Aubrey managed to squeak out. "Thanks." Stacie's eyes were glued onto Aubrey and her smile was contagious as Aubrey's mouth stretched it the same grin.

Stacie looked extra attractive today and really, Aubrey couldn't pinpoint why. The taller girl was wearing far more clothes than she was yesterday but she seemed to hypnotize Aubrey on a deeper level. She was dressed casual, wearing a long sleeve, black blouse that had still showed a lot more cleavage than it would on a moral person, a pair of white skinny jeans and black vans. Her hair was straight and she was wearing less makeup and even had on glasses.

"I didn't tell you this last night but I really like your black hair," Aubrey complemented sweetly. There was something about the color that made Aubrey's skin crawl...but in a good way.

Stacie lifted her head from the paper, sporting a bright grin that melted Aubrey on the inside.

Jesse had a nice smile and all but it never made Aubrey weak in the knees like Stacie's. Hell, half the things Jesse does doesn't make Aubrey feel anything compared to when she is with Stacie. It was weird and it terrified the blonde to no other with all of these new feelings exposing through her body.

Jesse sometimes wore glasses when he read his comics but why didn't Aubrey feel _aroused_ in a way when Jesse wore them. Looking at Stacie right now, with her thin, black, rectangle glasses and her dark blue/green eyes, beaming underneath each lens made Stacie look like a teacher.

And this teacher was _hot, hot, hot._

"Thanks, Bree," Stacie said, still smiling wide at the blonde who was still admiring the sight. "Oh I forgot to ask you. Can I still join choir?"

Aubrey's eyes stretched wide at her question. If this girl could sing, there was no way she'd be able to control herself around Stacie. The girl had it all.

"You sing?" Aubrey asked, genuinely curious.

"Yeah kinda I guess." Aubrey took it as a yes. "I just wanted an extra thing to do plus, colleges will look into that when I'm applying."

Nodding her head, "in that case, yes. You can still join. Come by room 213." Aubrey informed with a smile. She was jumping with excitement on the inside with the chance to be able to hear the black haired girl sing.

"Also, remind me to give your jacket back. If you don't, I'll end up keeping it," Stacie responded with that smile she had all class and quickly got back to her work.

Aubrey sat there for a while and just watched Stacie do her work until she finally tore her gaze and got back to the assignment.

* * *

It was almost the end of the day and that meant it was time for Choir. This class was honestly Chloe's favorite and no matter what mood she was in, singing made her happy. She was able to speak her emotions through songs and there wasn't anything like some meaningful lyrics to express yourself.

Opening the door to the choir room, the first person she saw was Beca and immediately sent her a wave and smile. She also noticed that Bumper and Benji were in class today, explaining to Gail that they had something to do yesterday so they couldn't make it to class.

She walked over to Aubrey and Jesse, sitting down next to the blonde and right in front of Beca. Chloe sat her things down and was on her way to talk to the smaller girl behind her until another new face walked through the choir doors.

The new face was actually not a new one and was in fact, a face of a model. And who happens to have a face of a model?

That's right. Stacie Conrad.

Chloe's eyes gaped opened at the leggy girl strutting her way into class and walking over to Gail to shake her hand and introduce herself.

"Bree," Chloe said, trying to keep the level of her voice low so Beca wouldn't hear. "What is she doing here?"

"In Physics she asked if she could join choir and I told her that she could."

"Why?" Chloe immediately snapped back. Aubrey was a little taken back at her tone.

"Ummm-" she slowly spoke out. "Why not? I want to hear her sing and really, we could use the extra body."

"Hey guys!" Gail broke the other student's conversations with her voice. She was standing in the front of the room with Stacie by her side. "We have another new student joining us today."

"We know her already," Amy spoke loudly to interfere, taking in the new girl standing up front. "She's short stacks' lady friend." Beca blushed and tilted her eyes at the ground to keep her from making eye contact from the other students in the room at this. Stacie just threw the Australian a wink from the front and bit her lip.

"Thanks Amy for the news update about their relationship," Gail sarcastically said. "Why don't you introduce yourself."

"Well I'm Stacie. Moved here from Portland Oregon. I enjoy cuticle care and the E! network," Stacie finished, grinning wide at the classmates. Most of the boys were staring with their jaws hanging open like guppies to even respond. Aubrey also being one of them.

"Nice to meet you Stacie! Why don't you take a seat and we will get started."

Stacie nodded and walked her way over to the seat beside of Beca and took no time to grab the girl's hand, intertwining their fingers together.

Turning around, Chloe projected her best fake smile.

"I didn't know you could sing?" Chloe asked while also glancing down at the couple's hands. It pained her to see so much contact and really? PDA in a classroom? Holding hands.. _.right now_?

"Yeah you know, kinda," Stacie responded in a humble tone.

"Don't let her fool you. She has a killer voice." Beca complimented. Chloe was still managing to keep a fake smile on her face but to do so, she had to clench her jaw tightly.

"Awhhh-" Stacie gushed, cupping her free hand under Beca's chin and placing a kiss on her cheek, "-you're sweet."

Chloe couldn't take the sappiness between the two anymore as that jealous feeling in her gut made its appearance once again and was stronger than ever. She quickly turned her body away from the couple and noticed that even Aubrey was a little uneasy about the love birds currently sitting behind them.

 _This is fucking great._

* * *

 **Boom! Chloe and Aubrey are starting to get a little jelly ;) (ALSO, I don't know physics sooo I literally pulled a definition out of google lol)**

 ** Review, Feedback, let me know! **

**I know, I know, I KNOW you guys see Stacie and Beca more as friends but trust me...trust meeeeee you'll be happy.**

 **Till next time lovelies,**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	6. Girl Has Pipes

_martinora_ _ **-**_ **Pda Yes will increase chapter by chapter. Thanks for reading! :)**

 _xXFreakyUnicorn7689Xx-_ **Aubrey and Chloe being stubborn as always. WHY DON'T THEY ADMIT THEIR FEELINGS D;**

 _sugarlandaddict23-_ **Thank you omg! :) As far as double dates, the way I planned the story will be hard to 'll understand more as the chapters continue. Shy Stacie, yes, awkward Beca, definitely, flustered Aubrey HELL YES. No spoilers or anything BUT I didn't mention that there might be a possibility of a sequel were many double dates will take place ;)**

 _Guests 1,2,3,4,5 (All the ones asking for more steca)-_ **I"M SO GLAD YOU GUYS ARE SLUTS FOR STECA JUST LIKE ME! Trust me there will be lots of steca moments and some, might even shock you ;)**

 _Rizzliesmylies-_ **Make sense! XD Also, I'm in the same situation as you but personally, I love me an awkward, sexy Beca Mitchell ;)**

 _Aly(Guest)-_ **That is so sweet! I'm glad I make your day better :D**

 _Guest(Talking about rape)-_ **First of allll, did it not occur to you that I didn't go into depth about that situation with Stacie because maybe it doesn't even matter? Second, you CLEARLY didn't read any more of the story bedsides the first chapter and if you did, you'd know that with Stacie, I'm making her focus more on school, not sex. She is a super genius, not a slut who only cares about sex. Read the whole thing before assuming :)**

 _LillySmith8000-_ **Oh yeah she is ;)**

 **OMG GUYS! So much love back from all of you! Thanks for all the reviews and follows. Sadly, this will be the last 'fast' update till a week or so. College finals are coming up so I have to focus on those. Readers reading Rumors, Dangerously Alluring and To the Devil, I'll try to get updates out as fast as I can.**

 **But as for now, Enjoy next chapter!**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT) Song: Somethin' Bad by Miranda Lambert feat Carrie Underwood**

* * *

 **Rumors-Chapter 6: Girl Has Pipes**

"Okay guys let's get started!" Gail announced, casually dropping off her bag and papers on top of the piano. It was Thursday which meant the students actually got to sing instead of going over the syllabus and lesson plans that they have done since Monday.

Who knew choir had so many rules.

What Beca also found out about Barden was that this choir class was nothing compared to her choir in Oregon. There, she participated in chamber choir of like fifty other students who had a solid two, live performances that were usually some medieval chants or modern work and had to wear those weird choir robes that a person would wear to church. Barden's choir, was actually an acapella group which is when every sound, lyric or noises comes directly from each other's mouths, in the words of Chloe Beale. Beca didn't even know that was a real thing until yesterday when Gail was explaining it to her and Stacie and also, there were big time competitions regarding acapella groups. In fact, Barden's choir was again, just like they have been for years, competing in the ICHSA which consists of three rounds; the quarterfinal, semifinal and final.

It was an actual, big thing.

Another great surprise Beca found out about their choir class was, that they actually made it to the final round of the ICHSA. Thinking they had it in the bag, they went on stage and started off strong until, Aubrey Posen projectile vomited all over the judges, losing them the competition and their appetites.

Beca didn't know what it was but, she found it highly amusing. Probably because Aubrey Posen already acts like there is a stick up her ass and to see her break down in front of everybody was something Beca would pay big bucks for.

"So, as sort of an icebreaker and easy assignment to flow our brains and form a mutual set list, I've created groups of two to perform a live duet, next Friday in front of the class."

 _What the fuck is this? Glee?_ Beca thought while she watched the faces of her peers light up at the mention of the assignment, acting like it was their favorite thing to do.

"For this assignment, you and your partner are able to use instruments in your song choice." _Okay this is fucking Glee. "_ To show you an example, Chloe and Aubrey will perform a little something they came up with." Gail explained, gesturing for the blonde and redhead to make their way onto the floor of the choir room.

As far as Aubrey and Chloe went, they seemed to want to hang out more with Beca and Stacie, other than in school. They even invited the couple to go to a party with them this weekend. Stacie and Beca didn't know who was hosting it but highly enough, Stacie was a sure bet at the mention of alcohol. Beca, being her fake girlfriend and with no other choice,had to go and put on a show for their school. She hates to admit it but her being around Stacie more and receiving weird looks from the redhead that looked a lot like she was jealous, made her feel like her and Stacie's plan was working in their favor. Surprisingly. Even Aubrey looked a little more uptight and uncomfortable looking than her usual self.

Chloe and Aubrey made their way down the the steps of the stands, switching places with Gail. Beca was pretty stoked to hear the redhead's voice since rumors around school claimed she had some killer pipes.

Nodding on cue and giving a quick smile to each other, they started singing in unison.

 _ **[Aubrey & Chloe]**_

 _Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping_

 _Got a real good feelin something bad about to happen_

 _ **[Instrumentals join]**_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

As soon as the the beat came in, Beca scrunched her face at the song they were singing. Country was a definite NO in her books and hated everything about the music genre. Everyone else in the room were bobbing their heads to the beat while Amy and Cynthia Rose threw in a couple whistles at the singing duo.

 _ **[Aubrey]**_

 _Pulled up to the church but I got so nervous_

 _Had to back it on up, couldn't make it to the service_

 _Grabbed all the cash underneath my mattress_

 _Got a real good feelin' something bad about to happen_

As Aubrey belted the lyrics, adding a little sassiness in her singing, Stacie's mouth dropped open at the show the blonde was currently putting on.

Beca squeezed her forearm, attempting to break Stacie out of her daze but even that wasn't phasing her friend. Aubrey definitely just casted a spell.

"Keep your drooling to a minimum dude," Beca leaned over and joked in Stacie's ear, whipping the corners of Stacie's mouth as if she was actually drooling.

 _ **[Chloe]**_

 _Ran into a girl in a pretty white dress_

 _Rolled down a window, where you heading to next?_

 _Said I'm heading to the bar with my money out the mattress_

 _Got a real good feelin something bad about to happen…_

Beca's eyebrows shot to her hairline as everything hit her at once, leaving her body and emotions numb. The rumors, her voice, everything was true and Beca was instantly hypnotized by her angelic voice. She was swaying her hips, snarling her lip and had that look in her pale blue eyes that melted Beca's insides to goo.

"Look who is drooling now, smart ass," Stacie shot back as Beca kept her focus on the singing redhead and her visible assets, ignoring this comment easily.

Her and Aubrey were both wearing tank tops and yoga pants so Beca assumed they had early morning practice for cheer. She definitely wasn't complaining either when the tightness of the pants highlighted every little curve the redhead had in her lower half.

 _ **[Both]**_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping_

 _Got a real good feelin something bad about to happen_

 _Drinks keep coming, throw my head back laughing_

 _Wake up in the morning' don't know what happened_

 _Whoa… Something bad_

 _Whoa… Something bad_

 _ **[Chloe]**_

 _Now me and that girl that I met on the street_

 _We're rollin' down the road, down to New Orleans_

 _Got a full tank of gas and the money out the mattress_

 _Got a real good feelin' something bad about to happen_

 _ **[Aubrey]**_

 _Bout to tear it up down in New Orleans_

 _Just like a real-life Thelma & Louise_

 _If the cops catch up, they're gonna call it Kidnapping_

 _Got a real good feelin' something bad about to happen_

Overall, Beca and Stacie were mesmerized by their voices that verbally and physically, they were unable to move or even form words at the moment.

They continued to sing the chorus of the song, hands tangling in their hair as they added a little swagger to their motions. Ending the song, the students clapped and cheered for the duo and they gave a cute little curtsy, walking their way back to to the stands.

"Bravo girls!" Gail said, clapping her hands in excitement like the two were her trophy children. She switched positions with Aubrey and Chloe and walked her way back to the front of the classroom. "That's how a duet is done! I hope you guys took notes because that was perfection."

"Oy! Captain and Gingah. You guy could seriously make me switch teams!" Amy hollered, making the two girls roll their eyes at her compliment.

"Yeah! That was hot!" Cynthia Rose added while Chloe and Aubrey sat in their original seats.

"That was hot babe," Jesse said to his girlfriend, totally turned on by the whole performance. He leaned in and pecked Aubrey on the lips, having her smile as they continued to kiss. The blonde reached up with her hand to graze his cheeks gently.

Stacie was snapped out by her Aubrey fantasies when she saw the couple swap spit at the corner of her eyes. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, annoyed at the image she just witnessed.

"Did I meet your expectations, Mitchell?" Chloe turned her body so she was facing the stunned brunette. Beca snapped her head at her sudden voice, trying to shake out of her thoughts so she could have an actual conversation.

The voice in the girl was amazing and Beca going in, honestly didn't think it was going to be _THAT_ good. Also, her main concern was how insanely sexy the redhead looked up there, not her actual voice.

"I don't know Beale. Didn't peg you as a country girl." Beca curved her lips into a flirty smirk and shrugged her shoulders. Honestly, Beca came into the class absolutely hating anything country and still does but, after that extremely sexy performance Chloe just performed, she has to admit the song was a good one.

She still hated country music though.

Chloe rolled her eyes, scoffing at Beca's words, "Country is amazing! Open your horizons, Beca. There are more genres out there besides heavy metal and rock and roll," The redhead joked, clearly comparing the music genres to the type of clothes Beca wears. Talk about judging a book by its cover.

"First, my horizons are open and second, you can't judge my music taste by my choice in clothing. You may have secrets Red but so do I." Beca shot Chloe a wink and was sure she caught the redhead blush a little.

"I wonder what I have to do to get those secrets out. Any hints?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Beca said smoothly, keeping her smirk on her face bigger and brighter than ever. Chloe smiled faintly as she bit her bottom lip before turning around in her chair.

"Beca and Stacie-" Gail called out to the girls, getting their attention from other conversations, "-since you guys are new, I'll need to hear solos from each of you so I can put you in a designated vocal type group." Beca gave a long throaty groan while she threw her head back on the chair. "Oh Beca it isn't that bad."

"Bullshit it's not that bad. I hate singing in front of people, especially alone." She muttered under her breath, loud enough for Stacie to hear but no one else.

"You guys will perform tomorrow at the beginning of class and then I'll split you guys into pairs for the duets."

" _Fucccccckkk,_ " Beca whined, throwing her forehead on Stacie's shoulder while the taller girl giggled at her behavior. Stacie was excited that she gets to sing in front of everybody. It was like she was auditioning for American Idol or something cool like that.

"Well that's all I have for class today. Remember your songs tomorrow newbies."

Beca and Stacie nodded their heads and grabbed their stuff off the ground. Aubrey said goodbye to Stacie, reminding her about their little study group thing they had tonight and walked out the choir room with Jesse. Stacie threw up her middle finger at Jesse, much to Beca's amusement once he turned his back.

Chloe on the other hand, was out of the room faster than Beca could blink. When her and Stacie were close enough to the door, Beca caught a glimpse of the redhead under Tom's arm while the boy was all over her and now it all made sense.

"God, they're the worse. Do they understand PDA?" Stacie said, scrunching her face in disgust while watching the couple share kisses in the middle of the hallway. Beca didn't respond since jealousy was starting to control her tiny body. She clenched her jaw tightly as she watched the couple exchange sloppy kisses.

After a good while, they broke from their lip lock and Stacie immediately grabbed onto the smaller girl's hand.

"Showtime." Before Beca could ask any questions, Stacie opened the choir doors, pulling a confused brunette behind her so the other students could see them.

Stacie gravitated insanely close to Beca, squeezing the upper arm of the conjoined hands of the two with her free hand and was smiling in the side of Beca's face.

"I can not wait for tonight Beca," Stacie voted with a sparkle to her eyes, amplifying her voice louder than usual. Beca knew instantly what she was trying to do when she caught the redhead and her boyfriend listening in on their conversation. "I'm _soooo_ glad your dad is gone because that leaves us with so many options to choose from. We can do whatever you want tonight and not have to be quiet," Stacie purred as they casually walked by Chloe and her boyfriend.

Beca smirked and winked at the stunned redhead who had a glare in her eyes and grimace written all over her. Tom whistled at the couple walking by and was joined by many of his idiotic friends. Continuing to be dragged through the hallway with a tall, flirty friend of her's wrapped on her arm, she turned her head over her shoulder and met eyes with Chloe. For the first time since she has known the girl, she never seen her look the way she looked at that moment.

She oozed upset and on the verge of ripping Stacie a new one.

"Did you see her face?" Stacie whispered as they continued walking through the hallway. By this time now, they were far enough down the hall, away from Chloe and Tom to cut the act for a bit.

"I can honestly say and admit that I think she is jealous of you," Beca responded back to Stacie, still hand in hand. Everyone in the hallway was watching the couple intently and even some quickly moved out of the way so they had free walking space. "I don't want to be wrong but shit, if looks could kill, you'd be six feet under."

"Good then it's working!" Stacie chirped as they made it to Beca's locker.

Beca twisted in her combination and placed the books she didn't need for homework neatly inside the metal box.

"Why is everyone treating us like we are royalty or something?" She curiously asked, noticing all the stares they were getting. "I mean _shit_ , once we were in sight all side conversations went mute."

Stacie leaned her body on the locker next to Beca's and glanced around at their audience. "Yeah, you know...I couldn't tell yah. I swear it's like they've never seen a gay couple before."

"Word," Beca agreed, closing her locker and taking out her phone and looking at the time. There was a open gym Bec planned on going to at three thirty but it got cancelled last minute. She told Chloe that she was going to be there before so she figured she could still go to the gym and shoot around. "You can take my jeep back home. I'm going to go to the gym and shoot some baskets before tutoring with Chloe."

"Really? Can I come with you? Aubrey and I have a study group tonight and she was going to pick me up at home but since you're staying, I can just leave with her after some student council meeting or something she had to go to."

Beca smiled, "Yeah sure. Let's go to the gym."

* * *

They finally made it to the gym after searching the whole school for the courts. Honestly, what school doesn't have a map in the inside of their school for the noob, new students who can't find there way around like Stacie and Beca? Barden...Barden is seriously the only school that doesn't.

Beca changed into a pair of athletic shorts and a black, Nike symbol t-shirt. She pulled her hair into a loose pony tail and changed into her basketball shoes, tying them separately while Stacie grabbed the basketball out of Beca's bag. Luckily for the leggy girl, she wore Nike leggings and a sweatshirt to school, with a pair of tennis shoes so she was able to move around comfortably.

"Are you ready to go down shorty?" Stacie challenged, tossing Beca a devil like grin while dribbling the ball.

At their old school, Stacie and Beca both played on the basketball team, both making varsity as well. Stacie only played her freshman and sophomore year but when she did, she was pretty good. Shooting wise, absolutely not but her height was a great advantage and she made a great post player.

Beca got up from tying her shoes and rolled her eyes at the taller girl. Once Stacie turned her back, Beca ran up from behind her and stole the ball mid dribble and ran it to the hoop, making the basket with a layup.

"Are _YOU_ ready, busty?" Beca mocked back with a mouth full of cockiness. "Horse. Let's go. Loser buys coffee tomorrow morning."

"Deal!" Stacie responded back, more determined than ever.

Beca let her shoot first so she decided to start off easy and go to the free throw line. As she lined up to shoot, spinning the ball in her palms a few times, she released it into the air without it touching the rim or backboard in the process.

"Air ball!" Beca yelled, biting her cheeks to keep her from laughing. It was pretty much the worse shot she ever watched the leggy girl take.

"I need to get warmed up Beca! How long has it been?!" Stacie said defensively, shoving the girl in her shoulder.

Beca walked over to the low post block and made a simple layup, showing some mercy on the tall girl. "There. You can warm up with these easy shots."

Stacie nodded in confidence and grabbed the ball from Beca's hands. She switched positions with Beca, gripping the ball properly before shooting. Releasing the ball, it rounded the outer part of the rim and toilet bowled its way out of the basket.

"What the _fuck_!?" By this point, Beca couldn't control her laughter at Stacie's frustration. "Shut up Beca! I'm just rusty. I'll get there don't you worry."

"Correction. You're rusty with also, the letter 'H'," Beca announced smug as ever. "This will be a fast game don't you worry. I won't let you suck out here for too long," she teased and this earned a scowl from the taller girl

Beca moved a little farther away from the hoop and back to the free throw line where Stacie tried to make her first shot. Shooting the ball like she was born to do so, it released off her fingertips and rotated straight into the net, not touching the rim at all.

"What the fuck Michael Jordan!?" Stacie squealed in frustration. Beca loved playing with Stacie and that was because of how angry she got whenever Beca would beat her. Plus, she always won the bets so she got a lot of free shit.

Stacie stomped her feet back to the free throw line and again, missed the hoop by a long shot. This time instead of air balling it, she overpowered her shot, sending the balling crashing into the back board.

"Dude. Can you make this a little challenging for me? I should've just played against a potato. Maybe that would've showed a little more competition," Beca teased in between her laughs. Stacie was at a point in her anger where she just stared at the hoop where the ball should've went in, placing a hand on her hip unamused.

"Stacie, you a HO now?" Beca asked, smirking at the taller girl who just batted her eyelashes at Beca who was dribbling in between her legs. She knew damn sure Beca knew what letters she had. The only reason she asked was so she could use the 'hoe' joke on her. "You're a cute hoe doe," Beca gushed in that annoying baby language you use on pets. Stacie flipped her off but finally, a smile broke through her lips.

Deciding that she was done taking it easy on Stacie, she moved to the three point line where she would always shoot in high school. This was her go to spot on the court, rarely ever missing the basket. Just as she was about to jump and shoot, Stacie ran up in front of her and swatted the ball right out of hands and into the tile behind Beca.

"Bitch!" Stacie laughed, cheering around the smaller brunette in victory.

Beca mirrored the girl's laugh and smacked her in the gut, having Stacie flinch at the contact. "Fuck you and your height!"

Stacie straightened herself up and controlled her laughing to grab the basketball behind Beca. Rolling her sleeves up on her hoodie, she dribbled the ball continuously on the three point line.

"Okay. If I make this shot, all net and everything, you have to play the remainder of the game shirtless." Stacie challenged, raising her eyebrow in a daring way and sticking out her hand in front towards Beca.

Okay, Beca was a little hesitant about the deal but Stacie's shooting record was nonexistent since they've gotten to the gym. Shrugging her shoulders, she shook the hand in front and agreed to Stacie's bet. There was no way Stacie was going to make this basket.

Stacie continued to dribble a few more times before jumping up in perfect form and releasing the ball at the right time, arching it directly into the hoop with a simple 'swish' sound. Beca watched the ball dribble underneath the made basket, flabbergasted that she even made the shot. This girl couldn't make a layup just a few seconds ago and now she just hit a three pointer like she was Steph Curry or something. Beca even had to check to see if it was still Stacie that shot it, or if it was someone else.

"Shirt-" Stacie hooked her finger on the hem of Beca's shirt, "-off!"

Smacking her hand away, "you straight hustled me!"

"I'll never confirm nor deny," Stacie said smugly. She gestured back to Beca's shirt and with the biggest eye roll ever from Beca, she lifted up her shirt in a swift motion and threw it to the side of the court, leaving her in a black sports bra. "Damn Beca." Stacie said, catching a glimpse of how toned Beca's stomach looked. "My fake girlfriend is a hotty with a body! Let me lick your abs!"

"What the fuck?! No!" Beca ran away from the taller girl currently trying to get a hold of her as she ignored the whistles coming from her friend, rolling her eyes again for the fiftieth time and picked up the ball on the court.

"Whatever milk jugs. I hope one of them knocks you out next shot."

The two continued their game for a while after with the current score of Beca, HOR and Stacie, HORS. They were so caught up in the game, laughing at each other that they didn't even hear the gym door open.

Stacie was huddled over the smaller girl, trying to steal the ball out from under her grip until someone cleared their throat behind them. Stopping her movement, Stacie lifted her body off of a shirtless Beca and turned her body to the company they had.

"Oh hey, Aubrey," Stacie said after she was met with those emerald green eyes she has fallen so deeply under. Beca also straightened up and turned her body to face the blonde with a surprised face.

"Hey, Stace," Aubrey responded while her eyes fell to Beca's nude torso which her muscles glistened with sweat.

She really couldn't of came in at a better time. It basically looked like Stacie was dry humping the smaller girl, who was also currently topless to make the situation ten times better.

"Sorry for interrupting your game of….."

"Horse," Stacie finished with a smile on her face. An unintended silence fell between the group as Aubrey raked up and down Beca's body. She could understand why Stacie was attracted to Beca because clearly, she sure took care of her body.

Breaking the silence, "Ummm well I should go back home. I have tutoring with Chloe and can tell I wouldn't want to see the fiery redhead angry if I was late." Beca could feel Aubrey's stare over her body so she hurried to throw on her t-shirt.

"You good if I leave?" Beca asked, smiling at the taller girl who was doing the same. Aubrey's eyes widened as she studied the couple while they talked.

"Yeah I'm going with Aubrey," Stacie moved her hands over the girl's shoulder and twirled the damp curls underneath Beca's pony tail. Without hesitation, Beca placed her hands on Stacie's hips, bringing their fronts closer together. This whole fake dating and acting like a couple was becoming easier and easier by the day. Movements were practically in her muscle memory. "You go have fun with the redhead and I'll see you tonight," Stacie whispered, her words laced with a kittenish tone.

Out of the corner of Beca's eye, she caught the blonde staring up at the ceiling, feeling uncomfortable to watch the intimate couple. "She's jealous, Stace." Beca refocused her eyes back into Stacie's and whispered quiet enough so Aubrey couldn't hear.

"Good."

Not having anytime to react, Stacie leaned down for a kiss and hooked her hands behind Beca's neck to bring her closer, taking the smaller girl off guard when it wasn't as chaste as their previous kisses have been.

Slowly, Stacie captured the bottom lip of Beca's, sucking it gently before swiping her tongue over the swollen skin. Beca's eyes shot open at this moment but with no other choice, she opened to grant access to the new body part, taking its time to roam every inch and get familiar with the new area.

They have never talked about kissing at this level with their whole 'fake dating' status and they especially didn't talk about adding a whole lot of _Frenchin_ ' into the equation.

With one more swipe of her tongue, Stacie pulled away slowly, leaving a paralyzed Beca to stand there with her mouth still gaped open.

"I love you, baby," Stacie said sweetly, amusement written all of her mischievous face.

It took a while for Beca to respond but she did once Stacie gave her that look like Aubrey is still here and she needed to get back into character before they get caught.

"I-I love….you t-too," Beca squeaked out embarrassingly, having her voice crack in the process like a thirteen year old boy going through puberty. She could still taste Stacie's cherry chap-stick over her lips.

That kiss literally almost made her incoherent and made her tingle all over, not like a normal best friend should do to another. Of course, she heard boys talk about how good of a kisser Stacie was but _damn_. The girl has talent even though Beca had only two other kisses to compare her to.

She is going to have to put Stacie on the top of her list for the time being.

Stacie waved goodbye as her and Aubrey walked out of the gym and went over to her bag. Pulling out her phone, she typed in Chloe's number, sending her a quick text saying she was done and the address to her house. She picked up her bag and headed out to her jeep.

It was a quarter past five so most of the student were gone except for the occasional football players who just got done with practice or the few teachers locking their doors to leave. Walking out the double doors of the main entrance of the school and the way to the student parking lot, Beca saw her jeep in the distance and unlocked her vehicle with her keys. Feeling a vibration through her shorts, she pulled out her cellphone as she started up her jeep.

Redheaded Choir Girl [7:15 PM]: Okay sounds good. I'll leave my house now. Be ready and bring that big brain of yours ;)

Beca chuckled at the text at sat her phone down in her passenger seat. One thing that the redhead never failed to do was make Beca smile.

God, this girl was something else.

* * *

At perfect timing, Chloe arrived at Beca's house the same time she did. Greeting her with a hug she told Chloe to follow her inside so they could get started on their homework.

"Wow nice house, Becs," Chloe complemented, shutting the front door behind her. Beca responded with a smile and a thanks, picking up a note up on the table from her dad.

 ** _Hey Becs And Stace,_**

 ** _I have to stay late after school to attend some staff meeting but will be home around eight. Don't worry guys, I'll bring back some Taco Bell to feed my gremlins._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Dad_**

After reading the note, Beca's mood increased to an all time excitement "Yessssssssss!" she cheered, crumpling up the note and throwing it away so Chloe didn't read it.

One thing her and Stacie didn't do or even explain was, that they kinda happened to live together. She figured the conversation could wait since Stacie was at a study group with Aubrey and wouldn't be back till later, letting Chloe leave before her fake girlfriend comes back.

Chloe laughed at Beca's excitement with a confused face."What is it?"

"Just the greatest thing in the world!" Beca stated clearly. The love she had towards Taco Bell was stronger than anything else, besides her mixing equipment and the amount of times she eats there is highly unhealthy. But it isn't showing whatsoever on her body and until it does, she'll continue to inhale each burrito, one by one.

"And that is?" Chloe asked.

"Taco Bell. That's what it is." Chloe rolled her eyes at Beca's deadpan face, chuckling at the reveal of what was so important.

"Oh my gosh! Come on-" Chloe said in between laughs, "let's go upstairs so I can teach you some useful things about anatomy."

They walked over to the stairs and headed up to Beca's room.

As far as the homework went, they got it done in a surprisingly fast amount of time. It only took them about a hour to bust out a couple diagrams of the body and questions about random ass chemicals. With Chloe there, it made the problems a lot easier to do and she even explained the questions better than the teacher did in class. The level of hotness Chloe was at when she was talking all smart and stuff, leaning her chest into Beca's arm as she explained how to do a problem made Beca want to take her right there on her bed and kiss her like she has never been kissed before. She even swears she pulled a muscle trying to stop her from doing so.

"Beca Mitchell-" Chloe said as she put her anatomy and notes away in her backpack, making her way back over to Beca's bed. "I'd have to say you're my favorite to tutor. You actually listen and not just doze off."

Beca laughed and also got up from her bed and put her stuff away so there was more room on the bed for her and Chloe. "Thanks. I actually get that a lot," she winked and made her way back over to the bed where the redhead was now laying on her stomach, facing the brunette who was leaned up against the headboard with a smirk on her face.

"Your modesty is also what I like so much about you." Chloe smiled. "What I also like about you is that you're a super cute DJ and should totes play me something I can brag to Aubrey about." Chloe winked in a flirty way pointing at Beca's super organized mixing equipment. This action caused butterflies to swarm all around Beca's stomach.

 _She just called me cute! In fact, **SUPER** cute!_

"Not yet. Because you happen to be my favorite redhead-"

"How many redheads do you know!?" Quickly, Chloe cut Beca off in a defensive tone.

"Just you but trust me, you're my favorite." Chloe settled on that, smiling at the brunette, urging her to continue with what she was saying. " What I was saying was, I want to have you listen to a personal mix. Maybe even something that reminds me of you. Right now sadly, I've got nothing new to have you listen to."

Chloe nodded her head in understanding and went into deep thought. "Since you're not a country lover, I want you to make me a mix of something country."

Beca barked out a laugh, thinking she was joking but the look on that redhead's face showed nothing but honesty.

"Absolutely not, Beale! I can't stand country music nor will I affiliate that rubbish with my babies!" Beca pointed over to her music equipment when Chloe raised her brows to what she could be referring to.

"Please!?" Chloe begged while Beca just shook her head back and forth. "Why Not!? Country is a great genre especially for romance. You need to give it a shot." Her bottom lip puffed out and over her top, giving the tiny brunette her best puppy dog face. "Please?"

Once Beca got locked into those sad blue eyes, she was beat before she could even fight back.

"Fineeee-" she groaned, rolling her head back at the suckiness that she had to mix awful country songs. "Only for you Beale. Put those deadly weapons you call eyes back and shut up." Chloe tucked her lips back in and smiled proudly at the brunette.

Beca grinned back, "Honestly, thank you for helping me. I think I'd be screwed without you in there."

"Anytime, Becs." Chloe changed her position so that her back was now on the headboard like Beca's and her knees were pressed to her chest. "Sooo…" Chloe cautiously said, words coming out slowly. Beca turned her head to look at the redhead who was staring at her twiddling thumbs. "Is Stacie over here a lot?"

Beca was a little taken back by the question but soon followed the redhead's focus and saw her looking a bunch of pictures of Stacie and Beca throughout the years. By those pictures, there was also a pair of Stacie's heels she wore to school the first day and her jacket on the door. It wasn't until then Beca realized how much stuff of Stacie's she had in her room at the moment.

Playing dumb, Beca knitted her eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

Chloe returned her gaze back towards Beca, slapping the tiny brunette in the face at one, how close they managed to get and two, how incredibly blue Chloe's eyes looked. "Well it wasn't hard to guess by the clothes since they are four times your size," she laughed, making Beca copy.

"Touche but yes. She is over here quite a bit."

"What do-" she paused for a moment, thinking deep about her wording. "What do you like….most about... _you know._. Stacie? Like is she fun or something?"

 _Now is the perfect time._ "Oh yeah she is super fun!" Beca said, adding a lot of extra enthusiasm to hopefully make the redhead irritated. She could've sworn the redhead mumbled something under her breath, saying, , 'I can be fun' but when she asked her what, she denied that she said anything. "I mean at first, she was hard to handle since I'm not really into the stuff she is but-" Beca released a long, relieved sigh, "-she changed me for the better and I love her."

Beca knew that she was playing dirty with the whole jealousy thing but really, she needed Chloe to reach the ultimate jealousy level before Beca cracks and makes a move on the redhead before she does.

She reached over on the nightstand and grabbed her glass of water, taking a much needed drink.

"Do you guys have a lot of sex?" Mid swallow, Beca choked on her water at Chloe's bluntness, coughing up the remaining liquid that was stuck in her throat. "I mean, how is the _sex_ …. in your opinion," Chloe corrected in a way that was suppose to make it less personal but really, just made Beca feel ten times more uncomfortable.

She couldn't even picture having sex with Stacie! If she were, she'd be scarred for the rest of her life. Incest. fucking Incest!

"This is just girl on girl talk, Becs."

Before Beca could even come up with a response to the redhead's question, the front door shot open from the downstairs and the sound of quick footsteps running up the stairs were heard by the two in the room. She'd probably be pretty stoked that the door interrupted their awkward conversation about sex but really, she was in full on panic mode. There was only one person in the house that ran up the stairs that loud and fast.

At the same time, Beca felt a vibration through her bed and assumed it was Chloe's phone.

"It's Aubrey. She weirdly wants to know what kind of jeep you have. We saw you that one day get out of it but I don't remember the model nor color," Chloe read her text message out loud, not even phasing Beca who was sitting in shock, staring at the door and waiting for the bomb that was about to go off in her room.

"Becs, I'm home!" A voice from the hallway called out and the footsteps were getting louder and louder as they migrated closer to Beca's room. "Did you get the message your dad lef…..-"

Cutting her sentence short and making a wonderful grand entrance, a leggy, black haired girl who was holding a pair of chemistry goggles in her left hand stepped into Beca's room and instantly froze when she locked eyes on the extra body in Beca's bed with red hair.

Beca coughed up an awkward laugh, trying to ease the tension now present in the room but only felt a pair of blue eyes stare into her soul like a hawk.

 _FUCK THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN SO SOON._

* * *

 ** _How are they going to explain that they live together!? :O_**

 ** _Beca and Stacie will perform in front of the class on Friday. With their voices, will they win over the girls? How will the party go?_**

 ** _Hope you guys liked it, I had a lot of fun writing it, especially Steca moments *Guilty* I'm such a slut for them._**

 ** _Remember, update will take a little longer than usual but don't worry, i'll make sure it's a good one ;)_**

 ** _ALSO! I need a name for their choir class/acapella group. I'm already tired of calling them Barden's Choir haha ILL TAKE SUGGESTIONS :D_**

 ** _REVIEW, OPINIONS, PREDICTIONS... WHATEVER_**

 ** _Till next time lovelies,_**

 ** _xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxx_**


	7. Panty Dropper

_BusinessGrad-_ _ **It will only get crazier ;)**_

 _xXFreakyUnicorn7689Xx -_ _ **Finally Chloe is getting jealous! Took her long enough right?! XD**_

 _sugarlandaddict23 -_ _ **I really really really like that idea name! Plz keep bouncing around with ideas and so will I :D**_

 _Guest (Steca)-_ _ **IM SO GLAD YOU'RE SUCH A SLUT FOR STECA LIKE ME.**_

 _realMEBadass-_ _ **Ooohhh I like that name too! options D: Thanks for reading!**_

 _Anon-_ _ **MY STECA FEELS WILL ALWAYS BE AT THE ROOF**_

 _NMGUEST-_ _ **I'm glad you're picking up on their saying it's a hint butttt….. keep watch ;)**_

 _Ambar-Geo-_ _ **OMG thank you! glad you're liking it!**_

 _Aly-_ _ **STECA WILL NEVER END! :D**_

 _Guest (One with a lot of reallys haha)-_ _ **I FEEL THE SAME WAY! I hate stories where there are mistakes after mistakes. I'm glad my writing is something you enjoy and sorry in advance with any mistakes or typos :) THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!**_

 _Best Wishes-_ _ **I'm glad steca is growing on you! And oh totes. I could never see sex between the two XD**_

 _Nat-_ _ **#teamSteca #fuckTom ;)**_

 _AKfan-_ _ **this update is all for you ;)**_

 _IshipDaBestShipsOtp -_ _ **omg hjakdhjsahdjlkhasjks thanks for reading :D**_

 _ **I HIT 100 FOLLOWERS. UMMMMMMMM YES! thank you to whoever is reading and all the reviews and favorites. :) I'm sorry it took so long to update, finals had me stressed up the wall. But now they're over and I present a super long chapter that was really fun to write.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**_

* * *

 **Rumors- Chapter 7: Panty Dropper**

Okay, this was just awkward and uncomfortable. There, standing in the middle of Beca's bedroom's door with her backpack swaying from left to right in her hand while her eyes were gaped open and looking a lot like a deer in headlights was no other than, Stacie Conrad.

Also known as, Beca's fake girlfriend.

Stacie is Beca's fake girlfriend, who also shares a house and not even three doors down lives in her room and has since middle school. How are they going to explain that to the girl sitting next to Beca whose eyebrows were knitted tightly together and her eyes squinting shut as she focused on the figure in between the door frame.

"Heyyy…..babe," Beca nervously said, keeping that uncomfortable smile on her face the whole time as Stacie slowly made eye contact with her. "What are y-you doing here?"

Beca knew exactly what she was doing there. Stacie was simply just coming home to greet Beca just like she always did when she got home. The only reason she asked was because there was a major problem that she had to think of some kind of excuse for and that problem was none other than Chloe Beale.

"Uhhhh-" Stacie paused, trying to think of something to say that made it seem like it wasn't as big of a deal as it looks. She then panicked once Chloe's big, confused blue eyes locked in her's, basically burning a hole into her soul.

Stacie was never good with dealing with pressure. She would freeze up like a snowman and all her previous English lessons through school and grammar learned went nonexistent. That's probably why her and Aubrey get along so well even though, she never projectile vomits when under pressure.

"You two-" Chloe gestured her finger in between the stunned girls, knitting an eyebrow up at them curiously. "-live together?"

Beca and Stacie both barked out a nervous laugh in unison, " _No_!" If anything, this made it more suspicious because their voice screamed that they were lying.

"Then what are you doing here?" Chloe cautiously asked, trying to not sound to rude when asking. "And why do you have your stuff?" She pointed down at her backpack and Stacie quickly pushed it behind her legs to make it unnoticeable.

There was an unholy amount of silence flooding through the air of Beca's room and the amount of tension between the three could be cut with a knife. It was pure torture and if Beca sat any longer through this awkwardness, she'd combust; even though that seems like an excellent idea and then if that were to happen, she wouldn't have to explain her living arrangements with Stacie.

"Okay fine!" Having enough, Beca quickly stood up from her bed and ran her fingers through her hair. "We…. live together," she admitted through her gritted teeth while she paced her room. She might as well tell the truth about one thing since there is absolutely no way out of this one.

The redhead's expression switched from confused to shock and even the taller girl still standing in the doorway behind Beca was stunned at the reveal.

"O-oh?" It sounded like a question when it slipped from Chloe's lips. She glanced at the two one more time before speaking again, "Oh okay. So do you two like….share a room or like….whatever?"

Beca stopped her pacing once Stacie moved from her position in the door to right beside the smaller girl.

"Yes!" Stacie's voice was a lot higher than it intended but Beca assumed it was because she was nervous. They were basically getting interrogated, who wouldn't be nervous? And even though it wasn't by detectives and they didn't do a crime or anything, it was much worse and that was because of beautiful girl with red hair still sitting on Beca's bed.

"How long?" Chloe questioned and her voice eased a little bit from how it was before.

Stacie brought her hands up to her eyes and started to lift each finger one by one. Was she going to tell the truth? Beca never really planned on telling Chloe that they have been living with each other for seven years. Actually, she didn't plan on any of this to happen. Stacie was suppose to be at a study group with Aubrey and Chloe and her were suppose to be done studying and the redhead would be making her way home but, no. Stacie decided to make a grand entrance with her presence, ruining the whole plan in Beca's head.

Stacie's fingers stopped moving once she stopped on a certain number and was snapped out of her thoughts. "Seven years."

 _Damn_ did that sound weird.

"Oh wow," Chloe's eyes gaped at this. Beca basically feel the bolts and knobs turning inside the redhead's head. "Have you guys been dating for that long as well?"

There was a reason why Beca never answered that question when Chloe asked her before and that was because her and Stacie never talked about how long they fake dated and didn't want Beca to say one thing and Stacie say another.

Communication is needed for _fake_ and _real_ relationships people.

"No," Stacie responded and Beca was glad she took charge of the answer because even if she wanted to, words probably wouldn't even come out of her mouth. "It took until freshman year till this oblivious cutie-" Stacie wrapped her arm over the brunette's shoulders and brought her into the side of her lengthy body, giving the smaller girl a quick peck on her temple, "-finally caught on to my hints and came after my goods." Chloe glanced her eyes down towards Stacie's chest and nodded in agreeance. "Long story short, I moved in with Beca because my house…...environment wasn't really healthy."

The duo might be coughing up a bunch of lies lately but the god honest truth was exactly what Stacie just said. Beca only wanted to look after her friend and make sure she actually wanted to go home instead of dread it. Stacie was more than happy to take the offer when Beca suggested and even if she were to decline, Beca would drag her out by her perfectly toned and long legs.

"Oh I'm sorry Stacie, " Chloe frowned towards the taller friend whose arm was still placed over Beca's shoulders and the tiny girl had her hands awkwardly in her pockets. "At least you're in good hands now." Winking at the smaller girl trapped under Stacie's arm, she stood up from the bed and stretched when her legs landed directly on the floor.

Beca was actually grateful that Chloe wasn't weirded out that her and her fake girlfriend already moved in with each other at the age of eighteen. Thinking about it now actually, they were basically in a High School domestic relationship.

Chloe slowly moved her way towards the couple who stood in front of the door and stopped when she was face to face with them. "Think I could use the bathroom before I leave?"

Beca nodded and Stacie removed her grip off the smaller girl. After telling Chloe were the bathroom was, she smiled genuinely and made her way out and followed the directions Beca gave her.

The moment the red hair was gone, Beca took her left hand and nailed Stacie in the stomach, causing her to hunch over.

"Dude!" Beca shrieked but kept it at a reasonable volume since Chloe was only a couple doors away. Stacie groaned at the hit and was still hunched over, cradling the area Beca jabbed her in. "I thought you were at a study session with Aubrey!"

Regaining her composure, Stacie stood up and copied the action Beca previously did to her but with a little bit more force. Laughing at the newly groaning girl in front of her, "I was, _asshole_. We got done early and I totally forgot that Chloe was here," she explained.

Beca continued to groan at the pain in her stomach, managing to still flip off the laughing girl next to her.

"I swear I'm going to smack the sense into you Conrad." Stacie laughed even harder at this and dodged the other hand forcing it's way to her stomach.

Catching Beca's wrist before impact, she swirled the smaller girl into a hug and suffocated her with her chest. Beca was yelling nonsense into her chest-which just sounded like a bunch of muffled words and was swaying her hands trying to push Stacie away.

"Stop fighting my love, Becs!" Stacie said in between laughs.

They were separated quickly when Chloe arrived back into the room behind the duo, clearing her throat to gain attention. The duo turned their heads and watched the redhead sway awkwardly back and forth with her hands behind her back.

"I think I'm going to head out. Walk me out?" Beca nodded her head and walked towards the redhead by the door.

Chloe gave her a genuine smile and moved her body so Beca could squeeze by.

"I'll be right back, Stace," Beca said, walking out of her room with a redhead walking behind her.

"Hurry back, Beca!" Stacie yelled from her room. "I want to try something with you tonight and want to make sure we limber up before we start."

Chloe knitted her eyebrows together and turned her head so she was facing Beca who was fifty shades pinker in her cheeks and who slapped a hand over her eyes in embarrassment. She didn't reply because she didn't know what to say because _of course,_ Stacie would make her feel uncomfortable in front of the girl she has a thing for.

They walked outside, away from Stacie's x-rated comments about Beca coming back to her and headed for Chloe's car.

"So-" Beca asked as they approached the vehicle. Chloe stopped her movements and turned around so she was facing Beca with a small smile. "Got any plans for the rest of the night?"

Chloe shook her head. "No. I mean I _did_ but Tom bailed on me this afternoon before our study session. He said he was busy with the boys or something like that."

Beca gritted her teeth and clenched her jaw at the sadness in Chloe's voice. Tom was a straight up douche bag and really, who would pick their friends over an angel like Chloe? Plus, all the school was talking about was how Chloe was too good for Tom and how he is unloyal and such. Even though they are all rumors and rumors in a school like Barden are blown out of proportion, there was a hunch or such that made Beca wonder why a girl like Chloe was with a guy like Tom.

"I'm sorry," Beca apologized and Chloe shrugged her shoulders, dropping her head. "What were you guys going to do? If you don't mind me asking."

Chloe faintly chuckled and lifted her head up to meet Beca's gaze, "It's cheesy…."

"Oh come on," Beca urged, sporting a playful grin on her face. "It can't be _that_ bad."

Chloe sighed and leaned her back side against her car. For some reason _also_ , Beca moved to stand in front of her, a little closer than she intended since their legs were now touching and she could feel Chloe's breath on her face but it seemed like Chloe didn't mind.

"I've always wanted to go out to a field or farm and have a picnic on the back of a tailgate while listening to music and watching the stars." She hid her face in embarrassment and Beca thought it was absolutely adorable. There were so many mysteries about this girl and Beca wanted nothing to do but discover every last one herself. "Don't make fun of me," Chloe giggled and that turned Beca's insides to mush. "It's just something I think is romantic and not even that. I think it is cute and I'm a sucker for cute. Tom has a truck so he planned for tonight to take me out and to let me live my little fantasy."

"Well, I don't have a truck but I have a jeep and I'm neither an asshole nor a dick but would love to take you on your little fantasy…...as friends that is," Beca corrected immediately after she realized that she was basically asking her out on a date.

And though she would love nothing to do but ask her on a date-a real date, she had Stacie and Chloe had Tom.

At that moment when Beca corrected herself, she could've sworn that Chloe's eyes fell. Like she was excited that Beca was asking her out on her dream date but soon her hopes were deflated when reality slapped them both in the face. In a perfect world, Beca and Chloe would be single but the thing with perfect is that, there's no such thing.

"Would you like that? I understand if you don't want to go with me and would rather go with Tom-"

"Can we stop talking about Tom?" Chloe snapped and immediately regretted how harsh she sounded. "I'm sorry," she quickly apologized and Beca watched her tension in her body relax. "I just…..he really isn't my favorite person right now and like….." Chloe sighed loudly and closed her eyes. "I would love to go on a….friend date with you."

Beca smiled in relief. She honestly thought she pushed the limits when she asked Chloe out. She didn't actually 'ask' her out because they weren't dating but still. The word date floating around in the conversation could have gone both ways; good or bad.

Chloe mirrored the smile and before Beca could say anything else, the redhead grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

Beca's eyes snapped open and her body became stiff on contact. She glanced up towards her room window on reflex.

Chloe followed her gaze up to Beca's room and detached her hand from Beca's. Instantly, the brunette missed the contact and really, she was just checking to see if Stacie was watching the interaction so she could brag to her later. "Oh I'm sorry," Chloe apologized and her face fell again.

"Don't be." Feeling an ounce of confidence through her tiny body, she reached down a grabbed Chloe's hand again repeating the action. "Friends hold hands all the time…. _right_?" Chloe nodded her head and bit her bottom lip while she smiled, blue eyes locked with each other. They were also a shade darker than before. "Friends also go on dates with each other….. friend dates... _right_?" Beca asked, feeling herself lean in a little bit closer as she watched the tracks from Chloe's teeth graze across her bottom lip. Chloe nodded again and leaned her forehead against Beca's.

Beca had Chloe right where she wanted. Really, she could lean in, barely a centimeter and close the distance, giving her a taste that she has been craving since the moment she caught eyes on the redhead. But there was something stopping her. Something ringing in her ears telling her that even though those pale blue eyes locked her into some strong trance, asking for only one thing and that was a kiss, she knew it wasn't the time.

And fuck did she hate to admit that to herself because honestly, all she really wanted to do was take Chloe right there right now on Chloe's Honda and give her something she has been picking her skin about. But it wasn't the time.

So instead, lips grazing each other and she could basically taste Chloe's minty lip gloss, she turned her head and placed a soft peck on the redhead's cheek before pulling away and witnessing the pain in those cerulean blue eyes.

"Text me when you get home kay?" Beca pulled away, rubbing her thumb over the top of Chloe's hand before detaching herself from the hold. She was surprised that she had the strength to say no to a kiss, especially if that kiss was from someone she has been dying to get since day one.

Chloe was too stunned to respond so simply, she just nodded her head and gave a tight lip smile to the brunette. Mirroring the redhead, Beca walked back to her door and turned her head once more before walking in. She saw the redhead still glued to the street, leaning against the door and that made her smile to herself.

Chloe got into her car after a while and Beca assumed that the redhead didn't know that Beca was still watching. She smiled brightly and placed a hand over the area Beca kissed her on her cheek and opened the door to her car.

Watching the redhead drive away on some sort of high, she closed the door when the car was no longer in sight.

It was only days until she'd be able to call Chloe her's and that day couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Once Chloe left, Beca made her way back inside and up to Stacie's room where Stacie was laying comfortably on her stomach, pillow underneath her chin and was scrolling through what it looked like, Instagram. The taller girl changed into her night clothes which consisted of sweatpants and a white spaghetti strap tank top and threw her hair into a loose bun.

"Why is it that you always have to make things uncomfortable for me?" Beca asked, moving her way over to the taller girl's bed. Once her legs hit the bed frame, she flipped over to her back, having her head rest against Stacie's lower back.

"Oh Beca." Her head was bobbing up and down due to Stacie's laughs. Beca wasn't even facing her friend and she could basically feel Stacie's amusement and her shit eating grin spreading across her face. "If I'm going to be in a fake relationship with you, I at least want our fake sex life to at least be exciting."

"By the way-" at the spur of remembering something, Beca tapped on Stacie's shoulder, causing her to drop her phone and look over it to meet Beca's eyes, "-she asked about our sex life."

Without any warning whatsoever, Stacie jolted up from her position, sending Beca to roll off the back of her long legs and into the bed sheet. Even without words coming out of the girl's mouth, Beca knew that something she just said sparked the girl's insides dramatically.

"What did you say!?" Stacie voice was basically a squeal. "Did you say I was good? Did you say it was _great_? Did you tell her that we are basically bunny rabbits?! _What did you say?!_ "

Beca rolled her eyes;of course this is the one thing Stacie is actually concerned about. Scratch that, _ecstatic_ about. Did she forget that they basically just got exposed to living with each other?

"First of all, I didn't get the chance to respond because we were interrupted by my fake girlfriend and her jumbo tits." Stacie shrugged her shoulders and pushed up her boobs in her tank top, making them more visible than they were before. "And second, I'm not going to talk about our fake sex life. It's just weird."

"Stop being so JV, Becaaaaa." Stacie poked her friend's cheek multiple times while receiving groans and slaps at her hand to stop her poking.

Twisting her face left and right to avoid Stacie's annoying pokes, "stop calling me that." Beca finally caught Stacie's finger and threw it back towards her. "I can't and _won't_ ever be able to imagine sex with you."

"Oh come on! I think it would be sexy," Stacie smirked and Beca rolled her eyes in an annoyed way. "I bet you're a secret _kink_."

Barking out a laugh and slapping Stacie on her thigh, "a what?!"

Stacie bit her lip and scanned the brunette's body, head to toe. Beca definitely knew something was going on up in her friend's head and knew, she was about to find out. "Definitely a kink. I bet you'd be a top!" Stacie chirped loudly and Beca flinched at her volume. They definitely shouldn't be talking about their sex lives right now. Anything sex wise made Beca uncomfortable and awkward, wanting to shrivel up into a tiny little ball.

Beca threw her arm over her eyes to act irritated but really, she couldn't help but laugh at Stacie's comments. Hell, everything Stacie did was funny to her.

"Are you a biter? Let's say you are! Let's also say that we use strapons because those seem interesting but you're the one who always wants to use it and I never decline because you're so good at fucking me-"

" _ **OKAY**_!" Beca quickly got up from Stacie's bed, cutting her delusional and weird ass story about their fake sex lives short. "I'm leaving." There was a line and Stacie basically flew or the thing. The line was in America and that horny girl was all the way in China.

Stacie rolled over and tried to grab Beca's wrist before she stood all the way up from the bed but missed. "But Beca!" Stacie was laughing loud and Beca walked to her door and ignoring the loud cackles from her friend.

"Bye!" Beca waved her hand over her left shoulder, not turning around from her position and made her way to the hallway to go back to her room for the night.

"Come back you, Kink!" She heard Stacie yell from her room and there was so much amusement in the lengthy girl's tone from the nickname she already hated that it made Beca break and chuckle quietly to herself in the hall.

"Don't call me that!" Yelling back to her friend and hearing more laughs from Stacie's room, she walked into her's and closed the door behind.

Brushing her teeth and putting her hair up, she walked over to the TV to watch some shows before falling asleep. As she was about to plug her phone into the charger on her desk, she felt it vibrate.

Redheaded Choir Girl [8:14pm]: I made it home :) I had fun tonight. Sorry for being so nosey about you and Stacie's living arrangements.

Beca smiled down at her phone while reading the message. She really didn't think that Chloe would text her when she got home. People have the tendency to say they would do one thing then completely blow it off. Well at least Beca does.

She typed a few things into her phone to reply before plugging it in the charger and setting it down on her desk. Once she turned off her lamp light and her head hit her pillow, she closed her eyes, thinking of that one redheaded choir girl.

* * *

Chloe sighed as she opened her front door and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. After she left Beca's, she decided to call Aubrey since the blonde was blowing up her cell phone asking why Beca was at Stacie's house. She had to inform her that they were in fact, living together and not just spending the night which resulted with a long and suspicious pause from the blonde on the other line.

There wasn't full on confirmation about Aubrey's feelings towards Stacie but being best friends since childhood, you could tell when there was something going on between their ears. She also knew that Jesse and her were kinda off and on and if you were to ask Chloe's opinion, she'd say that the two of them were completely different from one another.

Don't get her wrong, Jesse was an absolute gem and sweetheart to Aubrey but really, they were two different people wanting two different things. Aubrey wanted to go to a big Ivy school so she could pursue lawyering whereas Jesse, wanted to go to school to score movies. Things just didn't add up and lately, Chloe could see the lost in connection between the two.

Aubrey was insanely hard to read over the phone and when they finally said their goodbyes, she wondered if Aubrey felt the same way she was currently feeling.

It wasn't that Chloe was upset that Stacie lived with Beca. It was the fact that Stacie was Beca's girlfriend, who was also living together. They were way to young and the thought of them living together and sharing a room like they were a middle aged married couple made Chloe feel something uneasy in her stomach. This feeling wasn't really something she has ever experienced before either.

Actually, scratch that.

There was that time when she was little and one of her older brothers, Clay, won a giant teddy bear at a carnival game they would always go to over the summer by their house. He had to spray the water that came out of some sort of water gun into the target the fastest out of Chris and Chloe to win a prize. Coming out victorious, he picked the one item on the back of the prize board that Chloe had her eyes on the entire time during and before the competition.

It was a giant black teddy bear that was a little different from the other prizes. First of all, it was the darkest out of the group of other stuffed animals and second, it was a little beat up compared to the nicely placed and fluffed penguins and unicorns.

What was weird was that when you look at Chloe, you'd think of rainbows and pink and sunshine draping over a field of sunflowers and rivers in front of mountains. Not this beat up, black teddy bear that was a complete polar opposite and something you'd find in a boy's room.

But that was it. Chloe didn't like that people assumed and really, she loved the bear because it was different and unique. She liked different- loved it even. And at that moment when her brother picked up that black bear and rubbed it in her face after his win, for the first time in her life she felt a tinge of jealousy.

It was bubbling inside of her and she thought that at any moment she would explode with hate and fury, not being able to stop nor control herself.

When she saw Stacie walk up up those stairs and into Beca's room, that one feeling she felt when she lost that black bear to her brother at the carnival was back and was back stronger than ever.

She really had no reason to be jealous because Beca has Stacie, Stacie has Beca and Chloe has Tom,Tom has Chloe, etc. But just like at the carnival, she wanted something she couldn't have and that, _that_ was the rough part. She often compares Beca to that black teddy bear because underneath that rough, outer shell and fur, is something majestic. Something unique and something Chloe craves for. It was like she sees the true beauty behind that dark demeanor and scrappy appearance.

She liked different- _loved_ different and Beca Mitchell was everything but ordinary.

Her phone went off on her pillow and she flopped onto her stomach to retrieve it.

Beca the Adorable Badass [8:17 pm]: lol don't worry about it Red. Sorry you had to walk into our confusing lives. I'm glad you made it home and I'll see you tomorrow in anatomy. Sweet dreams.

Her lips stretched into a wide smile as she read the text from Beca. She even felt her heart start to flutter her cheeks start to blush. It made her remember that about thirty minutes ago, she almost kissed the brunette and really, she should be feeling guilty about wanting to kiss Beca but all she was feeling was disappointment. She was disappointed that she was so close- yet so far away from kissing the brunette and call her selfish but,she really doesn't care.

Her phone went off almost immediately after that.

Beca the Adorable Badass [8:18 pm]: Ps. You're the only reason I actually enjoy going to anatomy. Even choir wouldn't be the same. lol goodnight red.

Beca Mitchell was making Chloe turn into a teenage girl and she had absolutely no clue why. She was definitely going to be the death of her.

* * *

"Morning Dad," Beca greeted her father while walking into the kitchen and grabbing a cup for some coffee her made for her and Stacie.

Warren, her father was at the kitchen table, reading his usual morning newspaper with a cup of coffee. He lifted his eyes from the paper he was reading and smiled at his daughter who was already pouring a cup of coffee in a to go mug. She also decided to make Stacie's as well since she knew exactly how she liked her coffee in the morning before school.

"Morning, Becs. How's school going so far? It's Friday finally," Warren asked, taking a sip of his coffee and setting down his newspaper.

Beca finished pouring both drinks and added two sugars to her's and just a hint of cream with the same amount of sugar in Stacie's. With a little sip to make sure both were perfect, she placed the lids over the tops and turned to face her dad.

"Oh you know," Beca shrugged casually and leaned against the counter, "it's going."

Warren nodded in response, "so listen. I've been getting weird messages from teachers and I even went on the social media to check things out myself." Beca cringed her face at his use for technology. Why did he feel the need to call it that? No one knows. "I even made myself one of those profile things.. uhhh-" He placed his hand on his forehead and tried to think of what it was, "-it's like insta face or book of gram."

"Dad-" Beca rolled her eyes. He completely combined two different social medias and just hearing him talk like a teenager was creeping her out. "They are called neither of those but, you were close. I think you mean Instagram since literally no one is on Facebook anymore. Those fucking game invites ruined that whole thing."

Warren removed his hand from his head and gave Beca a stern look, "Language." She smirked in an evil way and pretended to pull out her wallet and drop a coin into a jar. "And yes. I made an Instagram but that was only because I was hearing things from students and teachers that you and Stacie were dating. Why didn't you tell me?"

Of course. Of _fucking_ course this rumor flooded all the way to college. Why the fuck not?! Seriously, teenagers post about everything on the media no matter what it is.

Beca groaned loudly, rolling her head up to the ceiling, "oh my godddd!" Without noticing, another familiar voice entered the kitchen to join.

"I know I look fucking fantastic right now but, Beca, try to keep it in your pants maybe." Beca re-positioned her head back down and looked towards the door of the kitchen's entrance to see Stacie strutting through like a model on a catwalk. She even curtsied when she was in full sight. "Why are you groaning like a zombie? Halloween is still two months away."

Stacie walked over to the coffee maker and was on her way to make herself a cup until Beca pulled out the extra one she made and handed it to the her friend.

"Oh thank you, Becs," Stacie said with a smile and brought her in for a one sided hug. Beca shrugged her shoulders a gave a faint smirk while Beca's dad was watching the interaction between the two at the table, coffee mug in one hand and an eyebrow up to his hairline.

"Also-" Beca detached herself from the taller girl's grip, "-Dad knows we are dating-well fake dating." she admitted.

"What?!" Stacie's eyes snapped open and immediately took a step away from Beca. "Warren it's not what it looks like!" Warren looked incredulously at the taller girl was was on the verge of having a heart attack or convulsing. "Beca isn't even my type! She is tiny and grumpy but awkwardly cute and I mean she has a rockin' body and all... but _still_!"

"Hey!" Beca turned her head to her friend and acted offended by her comments about her appearance. Stacie was rambling trying to cover her ass even though her dad hasn't even got the chance to speak yet.

Standing up from the kitchen chair and closing his newspaper, Warren walked over to the sink and dropped his mug in the sink. Stacie watched him like a hawk and was still very much terrified of what he would say to the girls after finding out that they were dating.

Well fake dating.

"Stacie, it's okay," Warren admitted and honestly, it took a whole lot of weight off the taller girl. "I know how rumors are and I definitely know what gossip hounds teenagers can be. I don't truly understand why you guys are fake dating but I assume it's for a good reason."

Beca shrugged her shoulders and smirked at Stacie, "you could say that."

He walked over to the table and grabbed his keys and fixing his tie in the mirror by the front door. "But for now on, I want the doors to stay opened when you two are together!" he yelled from the front door back into the kitchen where the girls were still standing.

"Daddddd!" Beca heard Warren laugh and looked to her left to see Stacie giggling as well. He always knew when to crack a joke to make Beca feel uncomfortable. "Goodbye!" She walked up stairs to grab her backpack so her and Stacie could leave for school.

* * *

"I don't wanna do this!" Chloe heard Beca yell from the hallway just before her and Stacie walked in hand in hand. As a reflex, she cringed at the contact from the two but really, the feeling was all still new to her and couldn't really pinpoint why it mattered so much.

"Don't want to do what, Ms. Mitchell?" Gail chipped into the conversation after hearing the complaining from where she was standing in the choir room. "If what you're complaining about is the singing solos you and Stacie will be doing today with no ifs and buts, you can save yourself the breath," Gail said, walking over to the couple.

Stacie had a huge grin on her face and overall, looked excited to do the solo. Aubrey, who was also present in the room and sitting next to Chloe was also sporting an excited and anxious smile while patiently awaiting the new voices to be discovered. Jesse had his arm draped behind her waist and was talking intently into her ear but really, Chloe knew she was focused on something else. And that something else was a black haired beauty walking on two legs a length that should be considered a crime.

"Come on, babe. It'll be okay." Stacie bent down and pecked Beca on the cheek, pulling her over to their usual seats. Beca rolled her eyes and had no other choice but to follow the taller girl.

They sat down behind Chloe and Aubrey and waited until the bell rang to start class.

"Becaw!" Jesse said, truing around in his seat. The look on her face was one to kill and Chloe was honestly worried for his well being. It wasn't the case though when Beca rolled her eyes dramatically and gave the boy a faint smile.

"Hey Jess," Beca said, turning her attention back to her girlfriend who had an arm behind her back and that smile that never left her mouth since the moment she stepped foot in the room.

"Wow," Aubrey spoke, eyes gaped at the interaction. "Are pigs flying or something? Is the badass Beca Mitchell actually being nice for once? What's the occasion?"

Beca coughed up a fake laugh and flipped off the blonde. Chloe was glad that Beca and Jesse decided to call truce between their little World War III because if anything were to happen between the two of them, she'd like her girlfriend to get along with her best friend's boyfriend.

 _Wait, what?_

"Okay, class!" Gail announced, cutting off all side conversations. "Today we will be hearing two songs performed by Stacie and Beca then, I'll split you guys into twos so you can start on your duets. Let's get started!" She moved over to the stool by her computer and picked up a clipboard. "Stacie, how about you go first."

Stacie nodded her head and smiled at Beca before getting up and walking over to Gail to tell her what song she would be singing.

"Damn, short stack," Amy said from behind Chloe to Beca. "How in the world did a thing like you get a tall drink of water like that?" Chloe heard Beca scoff and even under her breath, she mirrored it because Beca was seriously adorable. Actually, she was really fucking attractive.

"Yeah B-" Cynthia Rose was the one to chime in this time, "-I'd give my right arm just to be with that." Chloe could basically feel Cynthia's eyes glaring on the taller girl up at the front of the classroom and she didn't even have to turn around.

Even Bumper's and Donald's eyes were fixated on Stacie, stripping her of her clothes and didn't even try to hide how obvious they looked and really, who could blame them?Even if she wanted to lie or deny it, she couldn't. Stacie was seriously a dime.

"Well sucks to suck, she's already mine and is off the list," Beca respond and as she did, Chloe felt those annoying bubbles in her stomach again, threatening to erupt at any moment.

She really had to get this jealousy thing under control.

" _Sshh_ ," A hand hit her in the side of her thigh, snapping her out of her jealousy and was done by none other than the blonde sitting next to her.

Before she could even reply- and she really wanted to ask why Aubrey was so intense and focused about Stacie's performance, the music started to que and the long legged girl walked to the center of the room.

 _My life is a movie_

 _And everyone's watchin'_

 _So let's get to the good part_

 _And past all the nonsense_

"Oh my... _God_ ," Aubrey whispered to Chloe, eyes still fixated on the singing girl in the front. Chloe was pretty sure she didn't even blink and it was starting to worry her.

Stacie had a voice-a powerful voice. She laughed quietly to herself as she watched Aubrey's body go stiff and restless. There was no doubt that she didn't feel something for the taller girl.

 _Sometimes it's hard to do the right thing_

 _When the pressure's coming down like lightning_

 _It's like they want me to be perfect_

 _When they don't even know that I'm hurting_

 _I'll show you_

 _I'll show you_

 _I'll show you_

 _I'll show you_

Stacie was using her hands a lot in the performance and really all that was doing was turning Aubrey into a heated mess right next to her. Chloe turned her head to face Beca and saw that was rolling her eyes at her girlfriend up front. Of course Stacie would be serenading the brunette in front of the class.

 _Very original._ Chloe thought to herself. Her annoyance was at an all time high with the leggy girl.

 _I got to learn things, learn them the hard way_

 _To see what it feels like, no matter what they say_

The class erupted into claps and cheers while Stacie curtsied in the front. The performance was great and Beca was right when she said the long legged girl had a killer voice. Aubrey was in shock from the performance that she couldn't even muster words nor clap at the end. Chloe laughed at how obvious the blonde's feelings towards the black haired girl was at the moment.

"Great job Stacie!" Gail said, still very much shocked at the jaw dropping performance. Stacie said her thank you and walked back over to Beca in the stands.

"Great job!" Beca kissed Stacie's cheek resulting in 'hoots' and whistles from Cynthia Rose and Amy while Chloe rolled her eyes. Eventually, she got off her high horse and turned her body toward the couple, porting the best fake smile anyone could possibly wear.

"Wow Stacie. You have a great voice," Chloe said genuinely, (not bitter like she originally planned) and it was nothing but the truth even though she wanted to rip that hand that was placed on Beca's thigh right off and slap the love eyes right off her head.

"Told you, Red. She was in denial about her voice," Beca replied while Stacie smiled at her compliment.

Aubrey finally snapped out of her daze and moved Jesse's arm from her waist so she could face the couple as well. He didn't seem to notice because he was too busy talking to Benji about some video game he recently bought.

"Wow. When you said you could kind of sing, I didn't expect anything like that," Aubrey complimented, sporting a smile towards the black haired girl. Stacie copied the smile and tossed a flirty wink towards the blonde, going unnoticed by the short brunette wrapped in her arm.

"Beca," Gail announced and she groaned at her name. She knew it was her time to perform and honestly if a meteor wanted to fall from the sky and crush her on impact, she wouldn't mind.

Beca walked down the steps, keeping her head down the entire time to avoid all eye contact from her peers.

"Can I use the piano?" Beca asked and Gail raised her eyebrows, impressed that she would be playing live music. She nodded her head and helped the smaller girl set up the piano.

Chloe watched in amusement as Beca took a seat on the bench and readied her fingers on the keys. She never mentioned that she could play the piano. Chloe guesses it was just another one of Beca's hidden talents that she wanted nothing to do but to reveal all of them.

 _You shout it out,_

 _But I can't hear a word you say_

 _I'm talking loud, not saying much_

Chloe's eyes gaped open and she was sure she stopped breathing. It was like watching a dog walk on its hind legs. Something so magically that after, it left you in a awe. Beca's voice was sweet but it was powerful and the way she played the notes so elegantly on the piano was like she was walking on water.

Aubrey smirked at the redhead because she knew exactly what that song did to her friend. After being close for so many years, you learn new things about each other even if the things involve a person's 'lady jam'.

Chloe crossed her legs as Beca's voice echoed through the choir room and was burning a hole in her brain and the words were vibrating through her chest, making it hard to breathe.

 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

 _You shoot me down, but I get up_

And then, she almost lost it. Beca was now looking at her, with such passion and emotion wrapped in the lyrics that it made Chloe want nothing but to jump her in front of everyone with no ounce of shame whatsoever.

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

The class was once again cheering and this time, even louder. It snapped Chloe out of her stare towards the brunette and her intoxicating voice, leaving her chest to heave up and down. She was even sure she was starting to sweat trying to keep her emotions and hormones under control.

 _"God damn_ the midget has a voice.' Chloe was brought out of her stare by an impressed voice. "Even after that, I wouldn't be able to hide my feelings for her," Aubrey spoke quietly while Chloe watched the brunette walk back to her seat, hiding her face again in embarrassment and thinking she couldn't get anymore cuter. "Calm your toner Chlo. Nothing good will come out of it except for stronger feelings and a fucked up heart."

The redhead turned to her friend, shocked at what just came out of her mouth. It wasn't highlighted or she wasn't certain that Aubrey had feelings for Stacie but shit, she definitely hinted towards something, making Chloe curious about what she meant. Especially when Beca walked back to her seat but not before giving Stacie a chaste kiss on the lips and Aubrey's face instantly fell at the contact.

"No wonder why they are together! Their voices basically got me pregnant!" Amy added to the cheers from the students. "Imagine what it sounds like when they have sex!" Turning her head to the Australian, Stacie threw her a wink and Gail gave Amy and stern look to stop adding sexual comments about the couple, baffled by what just flew out of her mouth.

"Wonderful job girls!" Gail was flabbergasted at both performances. Stacie and Beca both nodded their heads and said thank you once again. "You guys are definitely altos which is a great addition to the program! I'll be making the duet partners after school and email you the list so you guys can get started on the assignment."

The bell rang shortly after and the students were starting to flood out of the choir room. Amy and Cynthia Rose stopped to talk to the couple letting them know about the party. Even Bumper came over and gave the couple the directions to the house the party was at.

Aubrey said bye to Stacie and Beca and walked out with Jesse and Benji, leaving Chloe with the couple. Stacie was busy talking to Cynthia about drinks for tonight so Beca decided to take a seat next to Chloe who was getting her things together.

"So, Red.." Beca said as Chloe drifted her attention to the girl next to her and smiled instantly. "Was it up to your expectations?"

Chloe sighed as she remembered the power in her voice from the performance and how she was on the verge of exploding. She was still a little hot after the song because seriously, who wouldn't be turned on by the girl they liked who was singing their lady jam in front of everyone? Nobody that's the answer.

"That was something else, Ms. Mitchell," Chloe smirked and felt her limbs turn to putty when she glanced into Beca's cloudy blue eyes. Ever since last night, her eyes were working on her like kryptonite. "Any more secret talents you wanna inform me about?"

Beca shrugged her shoulders casually, "Guess you'll have to stick around and find out." Winking, she stood up from the seat and walked over to Stacie so they could leave the room. "See you tonight," She said over her shoulder before walking out of the choir room.

Chloe sat there, watching were the brunette once was and sighed to herself. It was getting harder and harder to control her feelings towards that girl and anything could make her snap.

* * *

"What made you pick the Bieb's, Stace?" Beca asked while she backed up out of the school parking lot. Going back into drive, she made her way to the exit and towards the way back to their house.

Stacie smirked her lips and dropped her phone into her lap while placing her sunglasses over her eyes. "Can't go wrong with Bieber, Becs. Don't you know he is a straight panty dropper?"

"I didn't know that," Beca responded deadpan, rolling her windows down to get some air through her jeep. "My panties were on the whole time as a matter of fact. But really, why did you do a song of his? Does it have something to do with a certain blonde who was basically in a coma when you serenaded her in front of everybody?"

"Guilty." Stacie raised her hand and sported a devilish smirk. "She posted that song on Instagram and I decided to bring out the big guns. You have no room to talk though, Ms. _Titanium_. Where did that come from?"

Beca spent all night deciding what song to perform and what would really show the power in her vocals. Yes, she wanted to perform well in choir and not sound like a total tone deaf chick but also, she wanted to 'wow' Chloe.

Things have been different between the two and she really had a feeling that something-just anything, could happen between the two of them. From when she walked Chloe to her car last night, to the lingering looks she was giving Beca during anatomy and how she scooted her desk closer to her's even though they were already close enough, made Beca wonder.

"I don't know. I wanted to play something on the piano and that song was the first in mind."

Stacie picked up her phone again and started scrolling through some websites. "Well kudos to you because Chloe was basically melting in her chair. I'm pretty sure you popped her ovaries."

Beca barked out a laugh and smacked her friend in the arm. Stacie soon joined her, trying to defend her body from Beca's hits. "Was it panty dropper material?"

"Oh totally. You know you could sing the ABCs and my panties would be off in a heartbeat." Stacie used her hand to fan herself and Beca continued to laugh at her ridiculous friend.

"You're too sweet. I love my fake girlfriend," Beca said in between laughs, wind blowing through her brown locks.

"I love my fake girlfriend as well."

They rode to the music playing on the radio for a bit until a squeal broke through the black haired girl next to Beca.

"Holy shit!" Beca quirked her eyebrow up at Stacie and waited for her to respond. Instead of doing that, she glued her eyes into her phone screen in front of her.

"What is it?" Beca asked, receiving no response nor a flinch from Stacie. "Hellllooooo?" She snapped her fingers in front of her face to gain her attention.

"Sorry!" Stacie finally responded, swatting Beca's snapping fingers out of her view so she could go back to looking at her phone. "Aubrey just texted me. She asked about the party."

Beca was disappointed that it wasn't something crazy that Stacie found out instead, it was something that she already knew and didn't really care for.

"Yeah so?"

"This is the first time she has texted me and this time, it wasn't about school work!" Stacie gushed while typing out a response to the blonde. "Things have been moving insanely fast between us Becs. I even think sometimes she is flirting with me!"

Immediately afterwards, Beca's phone went off and before she could grab it from the dashboard, Stacie snatched it, opening up the message to read out loud.

"Oh look who it is!" Stacie said as she unlocked Beca's phone and went straight for her text messages.

Beca tried to reach over and grab her phone while still trying to drive but Stacie pulled it away every time she got close. "What does it say?" she asked, giving up on trying to retrieve her cell phone.

"Redheaded choir girl totally wants into your pants!" Stacie squealed while typing something in response to Chloe's message. "She said she can't wait to see you tonight with the winking face emoji. Beca Mitchell are you cheating on me?!" Stacie clenched her chest, acting offended and Beca rolled her eyes, laughing at the girl.

Beca smiled at this. There was no doubt that she wasn't as excited to see the redhead and be able to spend more time together. Especially after their first almost kiss.

Beca noticed that Stacie still had her cell phone and was typing something in the the messages. "What are you saying?!" Beca said in a slight panic. Stacie was notorious for texting people back in Beca's contacts provocative things that Beca wouldn't be caught dead saying.

Stacie didn't reply but she heard the sending tone from her iPhone go off, letting her know that whatever Stacie replied to Chloe with was delivered. Using her fast reflexes, she snatched the phone from the taller girl's hands, missing the smirk spreading across her face.

Unlocking her phone and going back to her messages she read,

Redheaded Choir Girl [3:15pm]: Can't wait to see you tonight ;)

Beca Mitchell [3:16 pm]: Can't wait to see you too babe ;) Better save me a body shot or I'll be salty.

"Stacie!" Beca screeched when she read the message. "Since when the fuck do I talk like that and really? We are suppose to be dating and you made it seem like I want in her pants!"

Stacie shrugged, unfazed by Beca. " _Hellooooo?_ You do want in her pants. Also, girls love when you call them babe. That word is basically… uhhh….ummmm-"

"A panty dropper?" Beca finished Stacie sentence and smirked at her friend.

"Yes!" she agreed.

"Still Stace, what if it's weird now plus, you forgot we are in a relationship. I don't want to come off as unloyal to you even if we are faking dating."

Stacie turned her head to face Beca and smiled genuinely. She grabbed Beca's closest hand and intertwined their fingers and leaned her head against the seat. "You're sweet, Becs." she gushed, keeping her gaze on the smirking friend next to her. "Chloe is a lucky girl."

Beca transformed her smirk into a sweet smile and shrugged her shoulders, "And Aubrey is as well."

"Which is why we are going to look hot tonight and get super drunk and win our ladies over!" Stacie cheered, breaking the heart to heart moment with Beca. "Without people knowing of course because we are already working our way up the ladder with being Barden's cutest couple."

This was new information to Beca and yes, she knew people enjoyed Stacie and her together well, the boys did but really? Cutest couple? If they were to get Chloe and Aubrey, things would be tricky but truthfully, they are worth it.

* * *

 **Almost 10,00 words XD I hoped you liked it! REVIEW, OPINIONS, AND FEEDBACK ARE APPRECIATED :)**

 **I was going to put the party into chapter 7 but it was already way too long. So I have it already written out and will put that into chapter 8 plus what I planned for chapter 9. Expect a quick update :)**

 **Also, I'm still looking for choir names but like the idea of combining the Trebles and Bellas. I'll take suggestions!**

 **Till next time lovelies,**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox**


	8. Snapbacks and Body Shots

**I told you it would be a fast update did I not?! XD**

 **All I have to say is enjoy ;) I'll be responding to reviews next chapter!**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **Rumors - Chapter 8: Snapbacks and Body Shots**

Beca the Adorable Badass [3:16 pm]: Can't wait to see you too babe ;) save me a body shot or I'll be salty.

 _Did she just call me babe?_ Chloe quietly thought to herself as she read the text message over and over again. She felt the heat through her cheeks rise to the surface of her skin and couldn't help but smile at the thought of Beca calling her babe. She also couldn't shake the thought of the brunette taking a body shot off her chest or wherever she wanted the alcohol on her body.

"What has you smiling and such?" Aubrey asked as she watched the redhead's lips curve into a suspicious grin. The blonde was driving them home from school but decided to make a pit stop at a coffee place before they split up.

Chloe shook her head and closed her phone, "Nothing."

"Is it Tom?" Aubrey asked and Chloe scrunched her face at the name. There was no doubt that she was still a little upset with her boyfriend for blowing her off to hang out with his buddies. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Who is it then? Would it happen to be a tiny brunette that has you smiling like a middle school girl?"

Chloe didn't answer right away and panicked to think of something else, "N-no…"

"That doesn't sound too convincing." The blonde batted her eyelashes at the redhead and squinted her eye. Still, the redhead made no effort to respond. "Chloe…" nothing. "Chloe?" Nothing again. Becoming frustrated, Aubrey pulled her car over on the side of the road, earning a confused stare from the redhead. Huffing, "don't you look at me like that Chloe Beale. Tell me who you're talking to or we won't be moving from this spot until you do."

Figuring that there was really no other way out, Chloe leaned her head back and let out a long, deep groan, "Finnneee!" she cracked, "It's Beca.."

"I knew it!" Aubrey smirked and started the car back up to resume driving to the coffee shop. "What's up with you and her anyways?" The blonde asked, genuinely curious.

"Nothing is up with us Bree and really, you have no room to talk. You clearly have something going on with Stacie." It was nothing but the truth. Of course, she wanted something to be going on with Beca but she'd never admit to it out loud.

"Just like you, nothing is going on with Stacie and I," Aubrey responded, turning her blinker on to turn into the parking lot of the coffee shop. She parked the car and both of them got out and made their way to the entrance. "Even if I wanted there to be something going on, I couldn't because she is in a relationship with Beca…-" Chloe's eyes snapped open and her eyebrows hit her hairline while her mouth dropped open in amusement. " _Not_ that I want anything to happen!" she corrected and the redhead rolled her eyes at her friend's denial.

The barista took the girl's order when they were next in line and they happily paid for their coffees at the register. Receiving their receipt, the girls walked over to the stools to wait for their drinks.

"Can I tell you something?" Chloe asked as she took a seat on the stool. Aubrey joined her and nodded her head at her friend. Chloe sighed and closed her eyes before speaking, "I may or may not have a crush on Beca.."

Those emerald green eyes shot open at Chloe's words and the back of Aubrey's hand lightly smacked the redhead in the arm. Rubbing the area on her arm where Aubrey made contact, she sheepishly smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Aca-scuse me?!" Aubrey screeched. "You do know that Beca is dating someone and also, you're dating someone as well."

"I know, Bree," The redhead exhaled and ran her hand through her hair. "It's just…. I don't know. Something about her makes me go crazy. I've never felt this way for someone before and really, I don't even know one hundred percent what I'm feeling."

Aubrey's face softened and she reached her hand over to Chloe's thigh and gave it a light squeeze. "I understand." Chloe lifted her head to meet Aubrey's and gave her a puzzled look. "I don't want you to jump to conclusions or anything, Beale-" The blonde lightly chuckled and lowered her gaze to her hand that was still placed on the redhead's thigh. "But I am kinda going through the same thing but with Stacie." Just like Aubrey told her not to, Chloe's mouth curved into a grin that spelled 'I told you so'. "Hey! No conclusions Chloe!" The redhead lifted her hands up and surrendered. "But honestly just like you, I don't understand this feeling going through my body. For Christ sakes I'm not even gay."

"How do you know for sure?" Chloe challenged.

Aubrey sighed and took her hand back into her own lap. "I don't know. I just know my parents would never allow it even if I was...or am?" It came out as a question. Aubrey shook her head at the thought. "All I know is that it's no lie that I think Stacie is an attractive human being. Especially when she is wearing those sexy, _sexy_ glasses and singing in front of the class." Aubrey winked at the redhead who was enjoying this conversation way too much.

Before Chloe could reply to Aubrey's confession about the black haired girl, the barista called their orders and Aubrey smirk at the redhead before casually walking up to the front to retrieve her coffee.

"We are so talking about this later Bree!" Chloe yelled from the stool and waited for her friend to return with her coffee.

* * *

Beca wasn't sure where the time went and how it was less than an hour from the time Stacie wanted to live the house to go to the party but it happened. And it happened fast.

She assumed that all the time flew by her as she scavenged through her closet in effort to find something to wear. She never had this problem before but also, she never had a gigantic crush on a super hot redhead who in fact could possibly have the same feelings deep down inside. With that, she needed to look good for tonight and nothing in her closet was doing the deed.

She huffed in frustration and flopped down on her bed. "Fuck me," she mummered to herself as she placed her arm over her eyes. "Stacie!" Beca yelled from her position, hoping her friend would be able to help her current problem.

When in doubt, Beca always asked Stacie for fashion help even though at times, the taller girl would show more skin than Beca usually would. But she is desperate and Stacie knows the ins and outs to being hot and sexy.

"Yeah?" She heard Stacie respond after the hairdryer from her room turned off.

"I need help with what to wear!" Beca responded and instantly, Stacie was in her room half dressed and hair slightly damp from the shower. " _Jesus_ , Stace!" Beca scanned her body, quickly realizing that she was two pieces of clothing away from being naked. "Could you at least throw some clothes on?"

Stacie looked down at her body and the black laced bra and underwear she was currently wearing. "Awh, Becs. Don't act like you don't like it." She threw a wink at the stunned brunette who was still spread across her bed like a starfish and strutted her way over to Beca's closet.

"God your body is ridiculous." Beca took one last look, especially focusing on Stacie's perfectly shaped ass. "You're the reason I'm self conscious about my body."

Tearing her gaze from the clothes in the closet, the taller girl turned her head and looked at Beca. "Don't be. You have a rocking body and tonight, we are going to show everyone every last curve and asset on your tiny little frame." Smiling, she went back to looking at the clothes in her closet, searching for the perfect outfit.

It took a while and the room flooded with silence except for the fews hums and groans coming from the leggy girl throwing pieces of clothing left and right.

"Aha!" Stacie gasped as she landed on a piece of clothing that lit up in her eyes. Perching her head up from her bed, she saw the outfit her friend was holding.

It was a simple blank tank top with studs across the collar and a pair of light blue daisy dukes even Beca didn't know she owned.

"Hmmmm." Beca studied the clothes, still not really feeling they were up to her expectations.

Stacie placed the items on her bed right next to her and went back to the closet and pulled out a black snapback with white equalizer bars on the crown of the hat. The hat joined the rest of the items and Stacie sighed in satisfaction.

"Oh I forgot something!" Stacie hurried to Beca's drawers and searched for something she was looking for. Beca didn't exactly know what she could be wanting to find but when Stacie announced that she found whatever she was looking for and closed the drawer, sporting a devil like grin, Beca knew something was up.

Walking over to the bed, Stacie dropped a lacy piece of material to join the rest of the outfit. Instantly, Beca knew exactly what the taller girl picked out for her.

"A _thong_?" She picked up the black lacy garment and lifted it in front of her eyes in disgust. " You know I only wear these on special occasions. They ride up and are uncomfortable! I'd like my ass not to be flossed with lace." Beca whined, throwing the underwear at her leggy friend. Stacie caught the flying material and threw it back down to the pile of clothes with a stern look. "Can't I wear those lacy cheeky underwear you got me last year for my birthday?"

"No," Stacie responded firmly. "You can't and tonight, _is_ a special occasion. You never know when a redhead is going to go down on you. Especially when it's an intoxicated redhead. Plus those shorts I also bought you ride up high. You'll be thanking me when you put them on."

Beca groaned once more at the underwear. "Do I have to?" Stacie nodded her head and bit her lip at the choice of outfit Deciding to give up on the fighting, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ohkaayyy." Picking up what Stacie picked out, she headed to the bathroom to change.

* * *

Chloe curled the last bit of hair and placed the curling iron down once her hair was at perfection. It was weird. She loved to dress up and look good, especially for Tom. He'd always compliment her curves or body if she wore something he'd like and she felt good about herself with all the compliments. But now with Beca, she wanted nothing to do but to 'wow' the girl with her body. Just thinking about Beca complimenting her looks made her skin shiver and heart start to flutter.

She decided to go casual for her first senior party of the year but at the same time still sexy and went with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that gave great volume to her butt and a teal blouse that highlighted her eyes to the fullest. With perfectly curled hair, flushed cheeks and glossy lips, she turned off the light to her bathroom and threw on some heels that matched her top before making her way downstairs.

Chris and Clay were downstairs playing Halo and were briefly distracted when they got a whiff of Chloe's perfume the moment to stepped down the stairs.

In unison, the boys paused their game and turned their head to their sister. "Dammmn!" Chloe rolled her eyes and tried not to blush as she searched for her car keys. " You haven't dressed up this much since your first date with Tom," Clay stated, still scanning his sister's body. "That was _two_ years ago. What's the occasion Chlo?"

"There isn't an occasion," Chloe responded from the kitchen as she picked up her keys from the table. She made her way back out to the living room and sat on the empty couch besides her brothers.

"Is this all for Tom? Is it his birthday or something?" Clay asked while lifting his hand up to his brother and giving him a high five. "Birthday sex! Birthday sex!" The two boys cheered in an annoying way.

Chloe rolled her eyes and threw a pillow from the couch at her obnoxious brothers. "Stopppp!" she whined, not really wanting to talk about her sex life with her doofuses as brothers.

They eventually stopped their laughing and gave the redhead their full attention once again. She didn't really want to tell them about Beca since even she didn't know what was going on between them. Until it was set in stone, she'd inform her brothers.

"Tom will be there but-" Chloe gave Chris a stern look with her eyebrows when he started to raise his up and down at the mention of Tom's name. "No, there will be no birthday sex, or sex in general."

"So maybe a handy instead?" Chris suggested while motioning his his in a sexual way and Clay barked into a loud laughter that echoed through the living room. Rolling her eyes again for the hundredth time tonight, she threw one last pillow at her brothers and got up from the couch.

It might seem weird that her brothers are actually encouraging this behavior for their younger sister but really, the three of them are insanely close. Actually, their whole family is a close knit group but the siblings are the tightest of tight. Whenever Chloe has a problem or questions about anything, she goes to one of her two brothers and vice versa.

"I'm leaving," Chloe pouted and walked to the front door.

"Bring some booze back!" Chris yelled from the couch and Chloe heard gunshots and bombs from the Halo game turn back on.

"Tell your friends to come back over for the after-after party! Only the hot ones!" Clay added with a laugh.

"Goodbye!" She left the house and made her way to her car to drive over to Aubrey's house.

* * *

Stacie definitely picked out a winning outfit for the night. The short shorts highlighted Beca's legs perfectly, even framing her ass to the perfectly plumped shape. The tank top exposed her chest to the fullest under her loosely curled brown locks. For the legs, she concluded the outfit with a pair of high top chucks that were brand new and was dying to wear.

She applied some last minute eyeliner to her eyes and threw the snapback on her head backwards before checking her outfit in the mirror and turning off the light to her room. She walked down the hallway and into Stacie's room to be greeted with a leggy, black haired girl in the tightest and tiniest dress she has ever seen.

"Holy _shit_ …" Beca wheezed out while she scanned the taller girl's appearance.

The dress barely covered up her ass and the tightness for the material defined each curve on her length to the max. At the top of the dress there was lace bordering it, as well as the back. Stacie also had dark eyeliner on that made her dark blue eyes pop and had shiny lip gloss on that plumped her lips.

"Like what you see?" The taller girl asked while smirking at the stunned brunette by the door. She walked over to her closet and picked out a pair of black, heeled pumps and started putting them on one by one.

"Uhhh yeah dude... _wow_." Beca shook her head to gain her focus back. "Aubrey is totally going to jump you tonight."

Stacie finished putting on her heels and stood straight, earning another two feet in height. "That's the idea. Now come here, sexy." Stacie walked over to the bed a gestured for the tiny brunette to follow.

Walking over, Beca took a seat next to the taller girl and instantly smelled the perfume radiating off her friend's body. She wasn't even going to lie but the smell was intoxicating.

Stacie turned on her phone and loaded up her camera.

"Another picture? Is this a before the party and tonight when you're puking in the toilet, we will take an after the party picture?" Beca joked and Stacie rolled her eyes.

"No I will not be puking tonight," The taller girl did her best impression to act offended. "This is a picture to show our lucky ladies how sexy we look-" The taller girl flipped her black hair over to the side to expose her long neck, "-especially when we do this."

Without warning, Stacie hooked her hand behind Beca's neck and brought her face into her's, kissing her rough, earning a squeak from the smaller brunette. No hesitation whatsoever, Stacie nawed on Beca's bottom lip, stretching it a little before taking a picture on her phone. Humming in satisfaction, Stacie happily gave Beca's lip back but not before placing a soft peck to the area where her teeth once were.

Beca softly opened her eyes to find Stacie typing something into her phone with an enormous grin. She still wasn't use to the spur of the moment kissing with her best friend and honestly, she never really knew when she was going to get use to it.

"Okay-" Beca said slowly, licking her lips and tasting Stacie's signature cherry chapstick, "what was that about? You know you're going to have to control yourself around me. I know I look good and all but damn, self control." Beca joked while sporting a smirk, still watching her friend type something on her phone.

Immediately, Beca's phone went off, letting her know that Stacie Conrad tagged her in a picture on Instagram. Unlocking her phone, she opened the app and saw the picture they recently just took.

" _Get to spend our 4 years partying with this cutie! ;) Love you baby and can't wait for more years to come._ " Beca read the caption out loud. " Damn Conrad you're playing dirty." Beca smirked and liked the photo before closing out of the app. Already, the likes were increasing by the second.

Stacie shrugged her shoulders and stood up from the bed. "Maybe that will fuel some fire in our special lady friends." She winked and took out a bottle of vodka from under her bed, pouring her a shot and handing it to Beca. How she got alcohol? No one will ever know. She raised her shot glass up to eye level in front of Beca's face, keeping that devil like grin the entire time. "To the break of dawn?"

Beca smirked and lifted the bottle up right next to Stacie's glass. "To the break of dawn." she said before the two of them downed a shot, getting ready for a weird night to come.

* * *

"Ugh as _if_!" Chloe cursed, scrolling through Instagram and landing on a specific photo that caught her eye. She has been sitting on her friend's bed, waiting for Aubrey to get ready so they could go to this party one of Tom's friends were having.

"What is it?" Aubrey asked from the bathroom where she was currently straightening her hair.

"Stacie just posted a disgustingly cute photo of her and Beca, " Chloe said with a mouth full of envy as she studied the picture on the gram. "Stacie is basically eating Beca's face."

Before anything, Aubrey pounced out of the bathroom and jumped on her bed to unplug her phone from the charger. She turned on the device and clicked her way over to the website in an insanely fast amount of time. As her eyes scrolled down her feed, Chloe knew instantly when Aubrey found Stacie's photo because she quickly turned into a green eyed monster.

She didn't say anything, of course, and Chloe wondered if that photo hit a soft spot in the blonde.

Turning off her phone, Aubrey hastily got up from her bed and put on the black heels that were by her closet. Chloe watched every last movement the blonde made, questioning what was going through her head at the moment. She also took this time to look at the choice of wear Aubrey had planned for the night.

It was no lie that Aubrey screamed academics and an uptight attitude. But with that fancy, black blouse, revealing a lot more cleavage than Chloe was use to and those white jeggings, hugging her toned legs and hips made it seem like a total personality switch for Aubrey Posen. Her hair was perfectly straight and her emerald green eyes were accompanied with a light, smoky eye that made them pop in the light.

Aubrey finished with her heels and posed in front of the redhead on her bed. "How do I look?"

Chloe examined the blonde in front of her a cracked a grin. "Is it just me orrrr does it look like you're trying to impress someone?" She raised her eyebrows in a playful way. "And that someone being a tall, black haired beauty?"

Aubrey walked over to the mirror for one last fix up to her hair and turned around to throw a wink at the redhead. "Guilty," she admitted while grabbing her keys off her desk. "Let's go."

* * *

What's the plan?" Beca asked, pulling her jeep up to the house where the directions from Bumper sent them. There were already lines of cars and students walking in with kegs, bottles and boxes of beer. It was only eleven and the house and party was poppin' with drunk teenagers running around like crazy hooligans.

Seriously, what was the house capacity?

"Alright-" Stacie got out of the car and closed the door, fixing her dress and walking over to the side where Beca was standing. Making it to Beca's side, "we go in, mingle a little, play some games, avoid Aubrey and Chloe the first half of the night no matter what. They will probably be with their lame boyfriends anyway so it will be our time to add a little more affection and jealousy to their sexy little bodies. Then, we go in for the kill. Well not literally."

Beca stared at the leggy girl with a deadpanned face. "Then what? Fucking _jump_ them? What if we are wrong about the whole scenario?! What if they aren't jealous and we are putting up this whole fake dating thing for no reason?"

Stacie's faced frowned a little and she lowered her eyes, instantly making Beca feel bad. "Hey-" Beca hooked her finger under Stacie's chin to lift her head. Her heart broke when she saw how vulnerable her friend's eyes were. "I didn't mean it like that. I absolutely love having you as a fake girlfriend. For one, I'm dating the hottest girl in school and I fucking love to see the faces of those douche bag boys rage with jealousy when I get to kiss, or hold your hand around the hallways." Stacie's mouth broke into a snicker and she rolled her eyes and Beca's smirk. "And second, I'd rather have you in my life rather than some girl I have a crush on any day. You're my person Stace and though you have a habit of embarrassing the shit out of me and get on my nerves 99.9 percent of the time, I love you more than anything or anyone. I hope you feel the same." She smiled genuinely.

Mirroring the action, Stacie brought the tiny girl into her arms, crushing her in a long and forceful hug while managing to mess up Beca's hat and hair. "I love you too, Becs." She let go and Beca huffed and instantly fixed her hair and hat.

With a simple and light nod, the duo made their way to the house, hand in hand, along with a lot of other students.

The house was huge and flashing lights could be seen behind the curtains, along with bumping music from the speakers that vibrated the walls. Apparently, the guy that owned the house was a grad assistant at Barden for football. Just the thought of partying with a coach who not only was an adult but also in college, made the whole experience ten times cooler.

Beca followed Stacie closely behind as she held her hand from the back so the tiny brunette could hold on as the taller girl maneuvered them between the crowd of students. Every once in awhile, students would holler from across the room at the couple, greeting them which Beca and Stacie happily returned the greet. They were even students that Beca nor Stacie never remembered even meeting. It has only been a week at their new school but in that week, they have already reached the peak of the social community.

Stacie has always been popular, even at their last school. Just being acquainted with the girl resulted in just as much popularity as the taller girl was receiving. She claims it was because she was friendly and a people person but let's face it, Stacie was attractive and spoke the flirty language like she was fluent. Who wouldn't want to be friends with that?

They made their way through the crowd and into the kitchen where it was less crowded and had all the alcohol in the world it seemed like. Beca was watching the students and the activities going around in the house while Stacie searched for something for them to drink. To the left by the kitchen table, there was an intense game of beer pong along with a game of flip cup. To the right, there were couples, dancing provocatively to the music that was being played by the DJ behind the sofas.

 _Did this dude seriously hire a DJ for a house party? Plus this guy totally blows with his transitions and looks like a total noob._ Beca thought to herself as she studied the DJ and dancing teenagers.

"Short stack!" Beca broke her stare and searched for the voice calling her name while Stacie was pouring them some drinks in a red solo cup.

Turning her head to another group of students, a familiar face popped out and into sight.

"Hey Amy," Beca greeted with a smile, watching the very much drunk Australian stumble her way up to the kitchen counter. She was actually happy to find someone familiar besides another random face.

Amy immediately noticed the outfits Beca and Stacie were wearing. "You twoooo-" The girl slurred, bringing her hand up to rest on Beca's shoulder, "-are literally the hottest things in here. Except for myself… of course."

Beca flinched at the amount of contact and how close Amy was to her face because she smelt like straight booze. She really couldn't complain since this was how all drunk people get and have non existent boundaries.

Stacie finished making the drinks for her and Beca and turned around to greet Amy as well. The group fell into a short conversation about how they were liking Barden so far until another group of people caught Beca's and Stacie's eyes.

Just like the taller girl said, Chloe was wrapped under the arm of Tom while Aubrey was connected to Jesse's side with their hands molded together.

"Damn, ginah and blondie come up as a close second on the hot scale. Who knew Aubrey had tits."

"Yeah..." Beca and Stacie said in unison, mouths gaped open, eyes fixed as they studied and were hypnotized by Aubrey and Chloe's appearance.

Chloe caught Beca's eye as her a Tom moved through the crowd and smiled at the stunned brunette.  
" _Shit_!" Beca loudly whispered to Stacie who was still focused on the insanely hot blonde who was currently making her way closer to the couple. "Helllo?! Stacie!" Beca repeated to gain her attention. The taller girl shook her head and focused her gaze back to Beca. "They're coming! What are we going to do? You said to avoid them-"

"Hey guys!" Beca's sentence was cut short as a bubbly redhead approached the couple. Amy mentioned that she was leaving to go look for Bumper or something but Beca didn't really listen because to was too fixated on the redhead in front of her. She also noticed that Tom wasn't by her side anymore.

Aubrey was soon added to the group but she as well wasn't accompanied by Jesse.

"Hey Chlo," Beca said with a smile.

"Hey Aubrey. You look great," Stacie complimented and Aubrey smiled at the leggy girl. "We sorta match."

"Great minds think alike." Aubrey tossed Stacie a wink and Beca felt the taller girl shrivel up at the gesture.

Urging to think of something fast, "hey! We are next for flip cup babe!" Beca broke the stare Stacie and the blonde were having and grabbed the taller girl's hand. "Sorry we have to go!"

Chloe opened her mouth to protest something but Beca and Stacie were already gone and at the table waiting for their turn at flip cup.

* * *

The night continued on and already, Beca and Stacie played three games of flip cup, two games of beer pong and were now dancing on the floor along with other intoxicated teenagers.

Throughout the night, Stacie kept handing Beca more and more mixed drinks and soon moved up to shots that Beca lost count of how many she actually had. She wasn't even going to lie and say she wasn't feeling a very, very, VERY strong buzz because that wouldn't be true. Her vision was becoming a little hazy and her body was generating a ton of heat but looking straight at the leggy black haired girl, currently grinding her back side up in Beca's crotch, was a girl who was far more drunk than she was.

They were the center of attention on the dance floor as Stacie swung her hips side to side and clasping her black hair as she grinded up onto Beca. The shorter girl at first was hesitant about dancing in front of people, especially with the way they are now but there is a thing and that thing is called liquid courage.

Which Beca had a shit ton of.

Her hands griped onto Stacie's waist and she nuzzled her face in the divot of the taller girl's neck and shoulder while their conjoined bodies moved to the bass of the music. All eyes were on them and as Beca searched the room, she locked eyes were a familiar pair of pale blues she has come to love so much.

Chloe was in the distance, standing right next to Tom, with a red cup in her hand while the taller boy talked to his friends and whistled at other girls walking by.

Beca fumed on the inside at how much of a pig Tom really was and how Chloe could stand to be in a relationship with him. She was even shocked that the redhead wasn't yelling at him for checking out other girls in front of her but Beca soon noticed that her main focus wasn't on Tom. Instead, her focus was on Beca and she didn't dare to break that stare on the dancing couple.

Beca gave Chloe a quick smirk before twisting Stacie so they were facing each other and hooking her hand under her jaw, pulling her into a slow, passionate kiss.

Usually, she'd feel guilty for playing dirty and intentionally making Chloe jealous but really, it felt so fucking good.

Beca swiped Stacie's bottom lip with her tongue and Stacie moaned into her mouth at the motion. Getting the hint, the taller girl allowed access which made Beca more than happy to search the new area with her tongue. Her mouth was flooded with Stacie's cherry chapstick and she felt the taller girl's hands start to pull on Beca's brown locks. She could hear the crowd of students cheer them on and whisper things like, 'that's so fucking hot" and "I wish all girls were lesbians".

The smaller girl pulled away from Stacie, but not with out one last soft peck to Stacie's swollen lips and smirking on them as well.

"Jesus, Beca. Who the hell taught you how to kiss like that?" Stacie whispered, breathing on the smaller girl's lips.

Beca snickered and pulled away from Stacie. "I learn from the best." She tossed a wink and Stacie praised herself in a cocky way.

Beca turned her head over to the direction to where a redhead once was but noticed that that area was empty, leaving only Tom and his buddies doing the exact same thing Beca saw them doing before her make out sesh with Stacie.

She wondered where Chloe went and was starting to feel a little guilty that she initiated the kiss.

Then suddenly she felt a presence next to her side and lips grazing the outer part of her ear. " _Body shots_ ," The voice purred into Beca's ear and it sent shivers down her spine at the huskiness wrapped in the words. "I'll meet you in the kitchen." Then the body was gone, leaving Beca's side cold at the lack of contact.

It was the moment when she broke out of her frozen state and caught a glimpse of that fiery red hair and a whiff of that intoxicating perfume she knew exactly who was tempting her into the kitchen.

She also noticed that Stacie was taken away by a familiar blonde and were talking intently in the corner. So, Beca decided that it was time to finally get a taste of this redhead she has been craving for since day one.

* * *

"Hey Bree!" Stacie said with a mouth full of excitement. After the kiss, she felt a hand attach to hers and drag her away from Beca and to the corner of the room by the speakers. Stopping at the corner, she found out the person dragging her away was none other than Aubrey Posen.

"Sorry to break you from your lip lock," Aubrey said with a light smirk and grazed her thumb over Stacie's hand. Yes, even though they made it to the corner and Aubrey had no reason to keep their hands connected, she still did anyways. "Congrats by the way."

Stacie knitted her eyebrows up at the blonde, confused as why she was congratulating her. "On what?"

"You and Beca?" Aubrey said slowly. Still, Stacie kept that puzzled look on her face. "On your four years? It's your anniversary right?"

"Oh!" Stacie snapped at the realization, hopefully not adding spaciousness to her tone. "Y-yeah! Four happy years," she coughed up a nervous laugh and took a drink from her cup.

"Must be nice." Aubrey frowned and looked at their hands.

"Why do you say that?" Stacie questioned, lifting the girl's head.

"Jesse and I broke up… well I broke up with him."

Emotions, Fireworks, Explosions flooded through Stacie's long frame and she had to bite her cheek from smiling at the news. The very exciting news.

"What a travesty," Stacie managed to cough up her best sympathetic voice and softened her eyes, making it seem like she felt bad for the blonde.

Aubrey chuckled lightly, "It's okay. I don't want to ruin the night with relationship problems. I'm actually having a lot of fun! I'd be pissed if I wasn't since this was like the only time my father actually let me out of the house. I don't want to spend my free night talking about Jesse. I want to have fun." She smiled at the taller girl and was mirrored by Stacie.

Squeezing Aubrey's hand, "Then let's drink and continue to have fun!" Stacie cheered and Aubrey laughed while nodding at the idea.

* * *

Chloe was standing by the sink in front of the cut limes and a bottle of tequila to her right. Beca smirked at the view and walked up behind her grab the bottle of tequila.

"Excuse me ma'am. I think you're underage and shouldn't be drinking," Beca whispered in her ear before the redhead turned around, sporting a flirty smile and crossing her arms across her chest.

Beca went into shock at the view when her gaze locked onto Chloe's sapphire blue eyes that were extremely blue tonight.

"Are you going to arrest me, officer?" Chloe challenged, still smirking at the tiny brunette and had a sinful tone to her voice.

"I'm sure there are ways for you to persuade me not to." Beca winked and moved to hover against Chloe's front, retrieving a lime from the counter and some salt that was next to the plate.

She pulled away and handed the items to Chloe. "Ladies first."

"What a gentleman." Chloe took the items and moved Beca's hair to the side so her neck was in plain sight. Squeezing the juice from the lime onto Beca's exposed neck, she added the salt and filled up a nearby shot glass with the tequila Beca was holding before placing it back down on the sink.

"Put this in your mouth." Chloe handed Beca a fresh lime and the brunette obeyed her orders, sticking the lime half way into her mouth. The redhead smiled at the sight and snatched the snapback off Beca's head to put it on her own.

 _God she's fucking adorable..._

Without warning, Chloe leaned her head down to Beca's neck, licking the lime and salt slowly, making sure to get every inch of the trail before downing the shot in her hand. Already, Beca's body was on fire and her body was shaking from the touch of Chloe's tongue on her neck but what made it worse was after Chloe took the shot, the redhead positioned Beca's face towards her and moved to suck the lime out of Beca's mouth while keeping it still in her's. Their lips with grazing each other and Beca could feel the pumping from Chloe's mouth, trying to suck the lime dry and sending her off the edge with heat. She was seconds away from exploding if Chloe continues to suck the lime like she was currently doing now.

Taking the eaten lime out of Beca's mouth, she spit it out of hers and hummed in satisfaction. Beca slowly opened her eyes and was pretty sure she lost all functions of her limbs and ability to talk.

Chloe reached for another lime on the counter and reached it out in front of Beca. "Your turn."

"Beca!" They were interrupted by Stacie stumbling into the kitchen with an empty cup she dropped on the way. "Baby," she said when she finally found the smaller brunette.

"Hey Stace," Beca smiled still flustered at her friend and looked at Chloe who wasn't trying to hide the amount of annoyance spreading through her face as her jaw clenched with a strong force.

"I thought you were with Aubrey," Chloe snapped through her gritted teeth and Beca smiled at how angry she was after being interrupted with their insanely sexy body shots.

Stacie walked up to the redhead and her girlfriend, placing her hand into Beca's. "I was but I need to speak to Beca."

Quickly, Stacie drug Beca out of the kitchen and into the living room where there was nothing but drunken teenagers either passed out or on the verge to.

"What is it Stacie? You do know that you interrupted a very sexy body shot I was about to take off of Chloe," Beca asked annoyed.

"Yes I know and that's why I pulled you away!" Beca scrunched her face, not really knowing where her friend was going. "She was pissed that I came in. Just watch, she'll have no strength to keep her mouth off of you when she see's you again," Stacie explained. "You wore the thong right?"

Beca barked out a laugh and lightly smacked her friend in the arm. "Yes now _shush_!"

"Good." Stacie smiled at the smaller girl. "Also, I brought you out here for a reason."

"And that is?"

"Aubrey broke up with Jesse."

Beca's eyes widened and she scanned the room to search for the blonde and saw her sitting on the couch alone with a drink in her hand.

"Why the fuck are you with me then?!" Beca asked, smiling in excitement at her friend's news.

"I don't know! I just felt the need to tell you!" Stacie slurred, eyes bloodshot and heavy. She pulled the tiny girl in for a hug and quickly made her way back over to the blonde with a flirty smile.

Beca laughed and straightened her outfit before making her way back to the kitchen to resume what she was doing with Chloe. She decided to make a pit stop to the bathroom before so she could cool herself down after that body shot Chloe previously took off of her. She needed all the strength she could get if they were going to continue that.

Walking her way to the bathroom, dodging drunk students on her way, she made it to the bathroom but noticed a couple; a guy with a letter mans jacket and a blonde walking into one of the rooms of the house. She stopped in her tracks and watched the mystery couple walk into the room hand in hand and just as the guy was about to close the door, Beca realized it was Tom who was dragging a random blonde. He closed the door and Beca had to use every muscle in her body to stop her from beating the shit out of Tom.

Deciding that going to jail, (again) wasn't worth it, she made her way to the bathroom and made a mental note to mention it to Chloe when she saw her again.

She splashed some water on her face, still very much pissed off that Tom would cheat on Chloe at a party they came together with. She was also still hot from Chloe's lips on her's and tongue swiping against her neck in the most sexual way she has ever experienced.

Fixing her hair in the mirror, she made her way out of the bathroom but was stopped when the door opened, revealing a pissed off redhead in her path.

Chloe closed the door and walked over to Beca, grabbing her by the shoulders and slamming her into the bathroom wall. She leaned her head next to Beca's ear and moved her hands down the girl's sides, stopping when they hit Beca's hips.

"Do you know how bad it _sucks..._ wanting something you can't have?" Chloe purred into Beca's ear, making Beca's breathing short in and out. Her chest was heaving against Chloe's due to their bodies being so close. "And that something is so…. _fucking….._ hot that it's pure torture seeing them with anybody else." She growled, tightening her grip on Beca's hips and made the smaller girl stiffen from the force. "I _want_ you-" Chloe moved her hand slowly up Beca's stomach, stopping just under the brim of her bra. "-so... _fucking_ bad it hurts." Her teeth scraped Beca's skin on her neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps until she stopped at Beca's pulse point and skimmed her lips gently against the thumping area.

Beca was coming undone every word that escaped the redhead's mouth and didn't know how much longer she could take it. But then Chloe pulled away, eyes dark with lust, only a sliver of blue showing and she was gnawing at her bottom lip in a way that made Beca weak in the knees.

And then, she was moving closer. So close that Beca could smell and basically taste the alcohol lingering on the redhead's tongue and there was even a hint of lime from the shot she took earlier.

Beca moved her frozen limbs and attached them to the back of the redhead's neck, locking her eyes deeply into those pale blues, bringing Chloe's face even closer.

"Then come get me," Beca snarled under her breath, practically moaning the words into the redhead's mouth. Their lips were touching but not as much as Beca would like. She felt Chloe smile against her lips and if one person were to move, even a slight amount, they'd be kissing.

But a crash from outside of the bathroom prevented them to do so.

They broke apart at the sound of the students yelling from the living room in a panicked way.

"Cops!"

* * *

 **GAH SO CLOSE ONCE AGAIN! ;)**

 **What was your favorite part of the chapter? What do you think will happen next? Leave some reviews and I'll respond to all of them.**

 **My favorite park was of course, the body shot ;) ( Plus all the steca moments... cause i'm a slut for them...)**

 **Next chapter will be a good one as well ;) No sneak peaks this time!**

 **Also I hope you guys don't mind the long chapters. I promise this will be the last one that is super long! lol**

 **Till next time lovelies,**

 **xoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxooxoxoxoxox**


	9. We Need To Break Up

_lovaticrkph-_ **Holy…..cow? :O**

 _martinora-_ **If the feels are there for steca… let them stay! Don't deny the steca feels lol but I know it's confusing with their moments but you'll understand why in future chapters :)**

 _pineappletini-_ **Where in the world did you get rape from?! XD It's just a normal high school hook up….lol. NEVER WILL THERE BE ANY RAPE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY STORIES.**

 _UltimateSk8erXD-_ **Oh look at that…. I updated ;) Was it fast enough?!**

 _Best Wishes-_ **Screw Toe…. They will never be okay in my book!**

 _EvieJ-_ **No no, You're heaven friend :)**

 _britbrits16-_ **You are onto something….. Glad you're enjoying it! :) Fast update for YOU!**

 _Katie-_ **I'm totes in love with you! Glad you're enjoying it! :D**

 _evettew-_ **Long chapters…..FTW!**

 _xXFreakyUnicorn7689Xx-_ **WHY?! ahhhhhh don't yell! This chapter I know you'll love ;)**

 _realMEBadass-_ **Prepare for more sexy steca moments my friend ;)**

 _sugarlandaddict23-_ **.Goodness. THIS IS SO SWEET! I'm glad my story has the honor of making it into your favs :D**

 _Nat-_ **Steca will NEVERRR end bby! :D**

 _Aly-_ **We can be Steca sluts together :D THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 _Rizzlesmyiles -_ **Those as well were my fav part! Longer the better they say ;) just kidding… no.**

 _No Tengo-_ _ **YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND! ;) extra long just for you!**_

 _IshipDaBestShipsOtp-_ **IM OBSESSED WITH YOU!**

 _mondeuz022-_ **I LOVE JEALOUS REDHEADS!**

 _Freddita-_ **Awhhhhh. Stop it with your sweetness! Updated for you!**

 _barefootandmean -_ **Body shots are amazing my friend….THANK YOU COLLEGE ;)**

 _ibex03 -_ **I freaking love a jealous Chloe and Aubrey as well!**

 _BeautifulMadnessHuh -_ **Don't hate me bby. LOVE ME D:**

 _Anon-_ **I'LL NEVER END STECA!**

 **First of all, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK! It really makes me feel great knowing you guys are enjoying my story :) Rumors has officially hit 100 reviews so thank you guys! Also, if you guys are enjoying the longer chapters, I definitely don't want to stop writing them. It gives me a chance to get fully in depth with the details and make sure I'm giving you every last bit of information to make the story enjoyable :) Also, they're going to continue to stay longer because as we get more into the relationships, I want a good chunk of Staubrey and a good chunk of Bechloe. I hate the stories that have a pairing and they are barely ever mentioned. Also, I need a lot of space for my Steca as well ;)**

 **With that, I present another long chapter for all you guys that asked. You guys are way too spoiled ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rumors-Chapter 9:We Need To Break Up**

" _Cops_!"

Beca and Chloe's eyes gaped open in unison, probably both thinking of a way to make it out of the bathroom before they're caught by the police.

"Oh fuck me!" Beca cursed, her panic at an all time high. " I can not go to jail again!" She hurried to move past the redhead who was just seconds away from devouring her face and to the door to peek through the crack, checking to see if they were clear to leave.

Chloe watched the brunette slowly creep the door open and peek her head out the crack and silently moved her head left to right.

"Again?" she asked, just now catching that Beca mentioned going to jail before. She knew she was some sort of secret badass but never would she of thought that this tiny little thing would be cuffed and thrown in the back of a police car. It was weird and oddly sexy to think about.

Beca didn't answer the redhead, due to being focus on getting them out of the house. Also her main concern was where the Hell Stacie was and if she was okay.

The music was cut off and the sounds of bottles breaking against the tiles were flooding the kaotic house.

Teenagers were running around like chickens with their heads cut off and screaming nonsense while scrambling around for the nearest exit.

"Hey! Everybody stop where you are!" A loud voice boomed through the house, definitely not sounding like anyone under the age of eighteen. In fact, the voice sounded more around the age of thirty and possibly from a man in uniform.

Being right as always, Beca's eyes caught two men in police uniforms out of the corner of her eye, stopping drunk teens who were too slow to get away. The cops were slowly making it closer and closer to the bathroom where the girls were currently held quarantine and Beca saw their time cutting short.

" _Fuck_!" Beca yelled, slamming the door and rushing over to Chloe to grab her arm and throw her into the shower. She didn't know how much time they had until the cops would check the bathroom for any more underage teens so she needed to act fast.

Turning off the lights in the bathroom, Beca soon joined the redhead in the shower to hopefully hide from the heat currently outside.

She close the curtain to the shower and pressed her body ridiculously close to Chloe's and on a normal day, she'd be freaking out at the amount of contact. Especially due to the fact that this person she was basically humping in the shower was an insanely hot redhead, also known as her current crush.

"Take me out to dinner first geez," Chloe joked as she shifted her body a little bit closer to the brunette's. Their chests were pressed against each other, so close that Beca could practically feel the redhead's heartbeat within her own.

Beca rolled her eyes even though it was dark and Chloe wouldn't be able to see. But even with the darkness, she could feel Chloe's stare as if it was bright and her eyes burning a hole straight into her skull. Chloe's breath was hot on Beca's neck and she could smell the faint tint of tequila mixed with her minty lip gloss.

Beca gave Chloe a quiet "shush" and the bathroom became deathly silent as they waited.

"This is kinda exciting," Chloe whispered, totally disobeying Beca's order to be quiet. "Just the thought of maybe getting arrested is thrilling," she giggled and Beca, even though she really wanted Chloe to be quiet, thought she was being extremely adorable at the moment. "You do have some explaining to do about this past arrest on your hands, Ms. Mitchell. I can't be having a thing for someone with a criminal record no matter how sexy she is."

"Wait….. W-What?" Beca snapped her focus and was able to choke out some words.

 _Did she really say she had a thing for me? And did she really just call me sexy?_

Chloe sighed, ready to repeat her words, again, "I said, I can't-"

The door handle to the bathroom wiggled as if someone was trying to get in and Beca slapped her hand over Chloe's mouth to stop her from talking.

This was the moment of truth. They'd either be able to make it out alive and without getting caught by the police, or they'd be caught and have MIPS on their records.

The bathroom was flooded with a bright light as the door was swung open. Beca kept her hand over the redhead's mouth but slowly peeked through the curtain to see one of the police officers scanning the bathroom with a flashlight.

 _Oh shit._

 _ **Mean while…**_

"Stacie, really?!" Aubrey complained as she watched Stacie take off her pumps one by one and start to climb the fence in the backyard of the house. Once they heard the warning that cops were outside and making their way to the door, Stacie yanked Aubrey's hand and dragged them to the back to make a break for it.

Aubrey tried her best to avoid her eyes from looking up the girl's dress even though it was so tempting to do so. Who wouldn't want to look at that body?

Stacie switched with sticking each foot into the holes of the fence (surprisingly fast for being in a dress) before making it to the top and throwing her legs over and jumping down to the other side.

She made a graceful fall to the ground and threw her hair back into place. "Yes….Bree!" Stacie breathed out. She was a little winded from the climb up the fence. "Hurry up!" Stacie urged.

"I am not climbing that fence! First of all, I'm not half monkey like you and seriously, it really makes me wonder how you got that good at climbing!" Aubrey screeched, watching the taller girl straighten out her dress with her heels in her other hand.

Really, it was still pretty impressive that Stacie managed to climb that massive fenced in a tight black dress.

"Beca and I had experience with this before-" Stacie stopped her sentence once she saw the widen in Aubrey's eyes expand, "not criminal wise!" she corrected. "Just please jump over the fence!"

Aubrey huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. " Is that why you like Beca so much? She can jump fences and stuff? I'll let you know that I took gymnastics for four years. That should be more impressive than some juvenile _bull_ ," she huffed with a mouth full of annoyance, not even trying to hide the amount of jealousy oozing from her body.

Stacie gave her a puzzled look and shook her head. "What?! Bree, no. If it wasn't for the cops searching the house right now, I'd be ecstatic that you are actually jealous-" Aubrey scrunched her eyebrows and opened her mouth to protest what Stacie said but was cut off. "But that's not the case because we are seconds away from getting busted! Now, get your sexy ass over this fence now, Posen!"

The blondes face softened and she uncrossed her arms that were over her chest. "What did you call me?"

Stacie was prepared to responded until a binding light prevented her from doing so, not able to get anything out before she realized who it was.

"Hey you!" A voice from the porch of the house yelled from behind the blonde. Aubrey turned her head and saw it was a police officer, holding a flashlight tight in his hand and was shining it at the girls trying to escape. "Freeze! Don't move!"

"Aubrey for fuck sakes jump this fence right now!" Stacie barked, panic starting to lace her words as she saw the cop quickly making his way to the blonde on the other side of the fence.

Having no other choice, Aubrey took her heels off and threw them over the fence to where Stacie was and started climbing the wood.

Stacie had to bite the inside of her check to keep her from laughing while she watched the blonde climb the fence because she was everything but graceful. Groans and screams erupted from Aubrey every time her foot slipped out from a hole in the fence, especially when she got to the top and just slumped her upper half over the rail.

"I didn't sign up for this shit!" she grunted, still stuck on the top of the fence with her blonde hair draped over her face.

Stacie hurried to help the girl, grabbing her hands and telling Aubrey to kick her feet over so she could jump off. The cop was continuing to yell and was getting closer and closer the more time it took for Aubrey to get off this damn fence.

For one thing, Aubrey was a hottie but seriously, she was terrible at climbing a fence.

Finally after what felt like a lifetime, Aubrey jumped down from the top of the fence, right into Stacie's arms, just before the cop made it to her.

"Get back here!" The cop yelled at the girls and put the flashlight in his mouth so he could start climbing.

Stacie was about to lose it. "Okay! It's time to run now, Bree." She grabbed the blondes arm in a rush and started pulling her through the streets of the neighborhood, hoping to avoid any more cops on the way.

"I need to find Chloe!" Aubrey said as she ran right behind Stacie while the taller girl pulled her in tow through the grass. A lot of other students were breaking free from the house so they were dodging those bodies as well. Also on the other side of the house were more cop cars pulling up to the busted party.

"She's with Beca-" Stacie informed, trying to ease some tension off the blonde. She was also trying to avoid being seen by the cops that were trying to stop students like they were herding sheep or something. "She will be fine. We always meet back at her jeep if we ever got split up. We will meet them there after this area gets cleared up."

Having absolutely no chance of making it to the front of the house without being seen by a police officer, Stacie took Aubrey's hand and backtracked, running their way to the backyard of someone's house.

The pair stopped right in front of a fence that looked exactly like one they just jumped a couple minutes ago. "Right now though, I'm going to need you to jump some more fences…"

" _What_?!" Aubrey shrieked as she watched Stacie already making her way up the second fence of the night.

 _ **Back to the bathroom**_

"Okay he's gone," Beca whispered, still not sure how safe they were to talk but knew there wasn't anybody in the bathroom with them.

When the cop opened the bathroom door, he simply just scanned the perimeter really quick, making sure no-one was present before leaving the room and continue to start yelling at someone from the backyard.

" Let's go. Stay behind me." Chloe nodded and grabbed Beca's hand she offered from behind and followed her out of the shower.

Walking over slowly to the opened door, Beca halted Chloe behind her so she could check the outside for any cops. Being cop free, Beca resumed walking with the redhead quietly tiptoeing behind her.

If this was a situation unknown about, it would look like these girls were escaping a serial killer, or breaking into a bank to rob all the money. Not some high school party with a group of intoxicated students who were underage drinking and escaping some cops. It was honestly pathetic.

Beca continued to cautiously walk through the newly empty house, trying not to absorb any attention to her and Chloe. This was really hard to do so since there was red solo cups scattered across the floor along with beer bottles that spilled liquor out onto the tile so every time you took a step, your shoes would squeak.

"Let's go out the front," Beca quietly said over her shoulder, hand still perfectly intact with Chloe's. She was really using all her strength in her body not to exaggerate at the contact with the redhead and was pretty impressed at how well she was doing so far.

Things were going as planned and they were almost to the front door until Chloe accidentally stepped on a red cup that was placed on the floor, echoing the house with a loud crackle of the plastic.

At the spur of the noise, both the girls froze in place, hoping they didn't attract the attention of the police roaming the house. Being unlucky as ever, a cop turned the corner from the kitchen, locking eyes with a stunned redhead and brunette.

"Don't you _dare_ move a muscle!" The cop warned, walking his way towards the girls who were still glued in place.

"Shit, Beca…" Chloe said in a worried tone as she watched the cop gravitate closer.

Beca was basically on pins and needles at this point. She was trying to cluster up some ideas to escape this mess but in reality, they have been caught and nothing seemed like it would work.

That is until something sparked her mind when her gaze locked onto a drink half full in a red solo cup on the window sill. Picking it up, she turned to face Chloe who had panic wrapped in her pale blue eyes.

"Okay here's the plan. Since you're in heels, take these-" Beca reached her hand down to her pocket and pulled out her car keys, handing them over to Chloe who watched the whole thing with her brows knitted together. "Go to my jeep and stay there. Wait for me and Stacie will probably end up meeting you there as well."

"W-wha?" Chloe was confused as why Beca gave her the keys, acting like they were about to split up.

"God, I hope my endurance for basketball stayed with me," Beca prayed under her breath as she closed her eyes, turning her body to face the cop walking towards them.

Chloe was about to ask what the brunette meant by that but was cut off when the drink that was placed in Beca's hand flew over to the direction where the one police officer was, drenching him in the red liquid that was held inside the cup.

The brunette slammed the empty drink to the ground, watching the officer stop in his tracks, wiping off the alcohol that was thrown on his face. " _ **Fuck you, pig**_!" Beca yelled, scrunching her face in anger.

Chloe felt nothing but fear for the smaller girl and she also wanted to slap some sense into her tiny little the Hell was she doing?

"Beca, what the fuck did you just do?!" Chloe said, appalled at what she just witnessed. If they weren't going to get a ticket for underage drinking they were now for sure going to get some jail time for assaulting a cop.

Hastily, Beca ignored Chloe's question and ran past the cop, avoiding his hand that tried to grip at her upper arm and made her way out to the back yard, leaving a shocked redhead behind. Forgetting that the redhead was even there, the cop twisted his drenched body to follow the brunette out the back, yelling for back up through his radio.

"Oh my God!" Chloe shouted through the empty house. She was in actual shock and couldn't find any strength within her body to move. But Beca gave her instructions and she didn't know if there were anymore cops around the house.

It would absolutely suck if Beca set up this whole distraction plan so Chloe could get away just to have Chloe get caught in the process anyway. Regaining her composure, she tightened her grip on Beca's keys and made her way out the front door.

Already outside, there were students lined up against the sidewalk, sitting on the curb and taking turns with a breathalyzer given to them by another police officer who was standing in front of them. Chloe contemplated how she was going to make it to the jeep since it was quite the distance away.

Suddenly, the door to the house opened fast and add a reflex, Chloe jumped into the bushes, hiding from whatever was behind her. She peeked her head over the branches and saw a cop dragging a guy with his hands behind his back and his shirt and pants off that looked a lot like Tom.

Scratch that.

It was one hundred percent Tom, Chloe's boyfriend. Her _boyfriend_ who was practically naked and walking out with another blonde bimbo who was just as naked as he was.

"That fucking _jerk_!" Chloe sharply whispered under her breath, anger starting to pool the insides of her stomach. With her newly raged eyes, she watched Tom and his booty call be thrown to the curb, just like the other students to a wait their turn for the sobriety test.

She hopes he is drunk off his cheating ass so a MIP could go on his record, running hogs chances for big time schools and scholarships.

Once the cop holding the captured students turned his back, Chloe jumped out of the bush and made a run for it to Beca's jeep, praying that she wasn't drawing too much attention. She was still very much drunk from the amount of drinking she had been doing that night so actual running- just kidding, sprinting, wasn't really on the easy side for the girl. Plus she was in heels and no one could run in heels.

Reaching Beca's jeep, she cocked her head over her shoulder to notice that she wasn't seen nor followed by any of the cops. Releasing a relieved sigh and unlocking the car, she took a seat in the back and re-locked them. She was a good distance away from the action that really all she had to do now was wait for the brunette to come back.

….If she comes back.

* * *

Aubrey jumped down from her tenth fence climbed that night, heavy breathing and sweat covering her forehead from the amount of running. She didn't know where the black haired girl was taking them anymore and really, she'd bet all her money that they were lost in some random neighborhood.

Stacie stopped once Aubrey regained her balance from her fall off the fence and scanned the area. They were now in some person's backyard and she honestly didn't know how far they were from the house they previously attended. All she knew was that they were cop free and in the clear.

"Wasn't that exciting?!" Stacie chirped excitedly, a little more than Aubrey wanted at the moment. The blonde was hunched over trying to catch her breath, hands on her knees and hair hanging over her face.

Being too winded to speak, the blonde simply lifted her hand and flipped off the laughing girl, not amused by her humor at the situation.

* * *

"Oh _fuckfuckfuckfuck,"_ Beca muttered to herself flustered as she climbed up and down the fences behind the unknown houses. Never in a million years would she think of pulling a grand theft auto and run away from the cops after throwing a beer at one. Hell, it gave her anxiety just thinking about it. She was borderline criminal.

It took a while, and a couple of jumped fences later but with Beca's speed and ability to climb up the wood at a fast and a scary amount of time, she lost the cops that were chasing after her.

Even though with no one behind her, she still felt the need to run since at any moment they could catch up. Turning her head while she ran, focusing on if she was being followed, she had no time to react when she ran hard and straight into an unknown person.

 _ ***BAM!***_

"Jesus fucking Christ!" The person underneath Beca groaned in pain, clutching into a ball since they probably just got the wind knocked out of them due to the force behind the hit.

Beca rotated her head into the neck of whoever was underneath and caught a certain whiff of perfume. She knew that smell.

And she forsure knew that voice.

She ignored all the pain in her body and lifted her head to meet a familiar face that wasn't in its usual charm and instead, was wincing in pain. "Stacie!" She leaned down and hugged the taller girl. She truly was worried about her friend.

"Still can't breathe fucker get off!" Stacie groaned some more, throwing the smaller girl off her body so she could catch her breath.

"Beca!" Another voice echoed through the darkness. It was Aubrey and she watched the whole scene happen and at first she was confused on why Beca was running away from nothing but that thought soon faded when the blonde realized the tiny girl was alone. "Where's Chloe?" she asked, worry starting to fill her body. Stacie specifically said that the brunette would take care of her friend and what was the brunette doing at this very moment?

Definitely not taking care of her friend that is.

Beca got up from the ground, grunting as she straightened her newly injured body and turned to face the flustered blonde.

"Nice to see you too, Posen. No I'm fine…...thanks for asking," Beca joked while the pain in her gut made it hard to speak. "Jesus Stace. Your tits made it seem like I ran into a brick wall." She gripped her side at the growing ache.

"You're... not the…-" Stacie was still laying on the ground still huddle in a ball, fighting to catch her lack of air, "one that got the….. wind knocked out of you." Her breathing became even again and she stood up slowly, still in an unholy amount of pain. "You're like a tiny rhino."

Beca wheezed out a laugh and made her way over to her taller friend. "I'm glad you're okay, Stace," she said sincerely, tossing her arms around Stacie's waist. Immediately, Stacie's arms flung over Beca's shoulders and brought her in for a hug.

"Guys!" Aubrey snapped, not really wanting to watch the couple be all affectionate towards each other. "Can you guys keep it in your pants for like two seconds?!"

Beca broke away from her friend and faced the angry blonde who had her hands on her hips. Really, all Beca was showing was that she was happy to see her best friend. There was no fake dating affection in the equation one bit.

"Like I said, where is Chloe?"

"She's back at my jeep," Beca sighed. "We were in the bathroom when the cops came so we were kinda locked in. Then we thought we could make a get away but failed miserably. Deciding to make a distraction, I threw a drink on one of the cops and spent the last fifteen minutes running away from him." Beca smiled at the memory. Now that it was over, she thought it was pretty fucking cool that she threw a drink on a cop.

Talk about badass.

"You what?!" Aubrey shrieked, eyes stretched wide at Beca's confession.

"Damn, that is extremely sexy." It was dark outside but Beca could still see that mischievous grin plastered on the Stacie's face. She hooked a finger in Beca's belt loop, bringing their bodies closer together.

Beca knocked Stacie's hand away with a roll of the eyes and an annoyed smile curving up on the corners of her lips. "Stop-" she snickered. "If we take our time going back to the house, it should be clear."

Aubrey and Stacie nodded their heads and followed Beca back to the house so they could get back to Chloe.

* * *

It was three in the morning when they finally found their way back to the house and just like Beca said, the house was cleared except for the occasional teenagers stumbling around like zombies but really, they were just too fucked up.

Spotting Beca's jeep in the distance, they made their way to the car and tapped on the windows to have Chloe unlock the doors.

Beca saw the redhead in the backseat jump at the noise and found it super adorable that she was still wearing her hat. She has to admit, it looks a Hell of a lot cuter on her.

Chloe unlocked the door and hopped her way out off the backseat.

"Beca!" She crashed into the smaller girl's arms and Beca grunted at the force. "You didn't get arrested!"

Beca laughed and returned the hug, wrapping her hands around the redhead's lower back. "Of course I didn't. If I got arrested, you'd miss me too much."

Chloe nuzzled her face into the divot of Beca's neck and hummed. "That is true. You're my hero!"

"Chloe!" She lifted her head from Beca's neck and saw Aubrey behind the girl. She also saw Stacie next to her friend so she quickly broke away from the brunette, hoping Stacie didn't witness the amount of contact between the two.

"Bree!" Chloe nervously said, walking over to hug the blonde. "You're okay?"

Aubrey huffed her friend back, "Yes I am. I had to jump every fence in America and I even ripped my shirt-" she let go and pointed to a new hole under her armpit, resulting in a giggle from Stacie in the background. "But I escaped thanks to this rebel." Aubrey gestured to Stacie and the taller girl just threw a wink at Chloe.

"Good I'm glad." Chloe said sincerely. She was really happy that all of her friends survived the night without getting in trouble. "My brothers are coming to pick us up because I know for a fact I can't drive and neither can you." Chloe released her grip on the blonde and turned to face Beca. "Do you guys need a ride?"

"No thank you," Beca smiled at the offer. "I think we will just walk. It's not too far away." Chloe mimicked the smile. "Also, keep my hat. It looks better on you anyways."

Chloe nodded her head and soon after, a car pulled up with two older redhead boys. The girls said their goodbyes and told them to text each other when they made it home.

* * *

"Who in the God's name was that hottie in the dress, Chlo?!" Chris asked as Chloe and Aubrey when they got into the car.

"That would be Stacie and sorry, she's off limits. That tiny brunette there is her girlfriend," Chloe informed, still trying her best to hide her cringe every time she mentioned that Stacie and Beca were a couple.

"Oh that's the lesbian couple we were hearing about, Clay!"

"Wait what?" Chloe and Aubrey looked at each other from the backseat with a similar puzzled look, not really sure how they knew about Stacie and Beca.

"Yeah, that's all Barden University is talking about. They said Barden High School has a hot lesbian couple walking the hallways and we have been dying to check out who they were. Luckily, picking up drunky one and two, we got the chance to meet them...well _informally_."

"Yeah and the rumors were hella true too! They are seriously the hottest lesbians I have ever seen," Clay added to the conversation.

Chloe muted out her brothers discussion about Beca and Stacie and looked out the window in a pissed off manner. Even Aubrey did the same.

Of course the college has already heard the rumors about them. Jesus, it was like they were Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie.

How was she ever going to compete with that?

* * *

"What a night," Stacie said, watching the car go off in the distance.

Beca responded in a hum and turned to face her friend, looking down and noticing that she wasn't wearing any shoes. "Okay, no." She quickly walked to the backseat of her jeep and scavenged through the items that were placed in the back.

"No what?" Stacie asked as she watched her friend dig through her jeep.

Finding what she was looking for, Beca closed the door and walked back around to Stacie, handing her a pair of flip flops to wear.

"You have my shoes in your jeep?" Stacie took the footwear and started putting them on one by one. She used Beca's hand to keep her balance so she wouldn't fall over. You'd think that running from the cops would sober a person up.

Beca helped the taller girl get her shoes on. "Of course," She responded casually. " I know how you like your heels and you get really cranky when you have to walk home in them. So, I figured I'd save the sass and just put a pair in my car."

Stacie smiled at the girl while Beca mirrored the action. Before she locked her jeep, she grabbed a backpack of items they'd need to walk home-like her house keys and wallet. She locked her jeep and the pair started making their journey back home.

They walked in comfortable silence for a bit until Beca decided to break the silence.

"I almost made out with Chloe," she said nonchalantly, keeping her speed with walking and not noticing that Stacie stopped her's.

"No way!" Stacie basically squealed and quickened her pace back up to the brunette. What she didn't know our think would happen was that the running would just make her spins ten times worse and upset her stomach to the fullest. "Why didn't you?!" Stacie asked when she caught up.

Beca laughed at her friend's excitement. "Maybe it was because the party got busted. It kinda seems like that would be a mood killer. Plus, she was drunk so I don't know if she was coherent in the moment. She might of just been drunk."

"I know right?!" Stacie agreed with the brunette. She was on her way to say something more but once again, stopped her movements and hunched over, placing her hands on her knees ready to throw up.

Without hesitation, Beca turned around and hurried to her friend, lifting her hair just in time before the taller girl puked all the consumed alcohol she drank from the night, the amount of running finally catching up to her.

"Yup, just let it all out," Beca spoke encouragingly, rubbing Stacie's back to make it easier for the girl. She continued to say things like 'you're still super pretty' and 'you won't be hungover tomorrow' to make Stacie feel better about her yaking in the middle of the street. Also, she wanted to drown out the sounds of the girl dry heaving because those noises were almost just enough to make Beca do the same.

Wiping her mouth, Stacie straightened back up, face pale and eyes watering from the puking. Beca reached into her backpack and grabbed a water so Stacie could rinse out her mouth.

"You're so good to me, Beca," Stacie said as she gargled the water before spitting it out on the street.

Beca also pulled out a piece of gum she had stashed in the bottom of her bag and handed it over to her friend. "Of course, Stacie. Remember that time I blacked out at Alison's house freshman year?" Stacie chuckled at the memory and took the gum from Beca's hand and placed it in her mouth. "You left that super hot football player you had eyes on that _entire_ night just to hold my hair while I died in the toilet."

"He was a cutie that's for sure," Stacie agreed with Beca and they continued walking down the street back to their house.

"Right? But you left him just for me. You even made me a grilled cheese when we got home."

"I do make bomb ass grilled cheese!" Both of the girls erupted into a laughter and continued walking through the abandoned neighborhood.

"Hey Bec?" Stacie asked. Her tone went a little softer than it was before. Beca tweaked her neck and met her eyes. "If you end up dating Chloe, or I end up dating Aubrey, or even both, promise me we'll always have nights like this."

Beca saw the vulnerableness in Stacie tone and of course, it broke her heart to see. "Hey." She stopped walking and called out. Stacie soon stopped as well, looking straight into Beca's eyes. "I told you already, there's no way I could ever live without you in my life. Especially your bomb ass grilled cheese." Stacie quietly chuckled and as she did, a lone tear fell from her eye. Beca quickly swiped the tear away with her thumb before it rolled off her cheek and grabbed onto Stacie's hands. "I promise you, nothing will ever change between us. We always said that we'd be sixty and living next to each other with or without or significant others' so I plan on not breaking that future kay?" Stacie nodded her head and smiled at Beca's words. "Good. Now it's my turn to make you some food when we get back."

* * *

Just like any other hungover teenagers, Beca and Stacie spent the whole weekend recovering from Friday night because let's be honest, it was a wild one. They stayed in and watched movies, just enjoying each other's company while occasionally leaving the house to pick up some Taco Bell for breakfast, lunch and dinner. They also received an email from Gail about the list of partners for the duets they'd be performing next Friday in class. Beca must've picked up a four leaf clover or something because luckily, she was paired with Chloe and even Stacie was paired with Aubrey. Gail states that it was because with Aubrey and Chloe's high vocal range and Beca and Stacie lower alto voices, they'd make a perfect duet but Beca claims that it's because of their obvious amount of chemistry.

Beca really didn't know where she stood with Chloe after Friday and the whole situation was kind of confusing. They texted all day to night which was a good sign so Beca assumed it wasn't weird between the them. Even Stacie was texting Aubrey more than she usually did and though Stacie claimed that they were sexting whenever Beca asked what they were talking about, she knew it wasn't true because that blonde was a straight prude.

Chloe had to skip Sunday's tutoring with Beca due to an unscheduled cheer practice that popped up but happily rescheduled for Monday afternoon. Of course, Beca was going to agree to Monday's tutoring because in all honesty, she wanted nothing to do but spend all the time in the world with the redhead. There was also something there, hidden within the text messages that showed a little bit of that flirty behavior Chloe had during the party, especially in the bathroom. Maybe she wasn't as drunk as Beca thought she was or maybe, she was just so drunk she spoke sober truths. Either way Beca enjoyed Chloe's flirty text messages.

What also happened Monday and what the brunette received a lot of was that people were coming up to Beca at the randomest times, saying what a badass she was for standing up to that cop at the party. People were treating her like royalty and really, all Beca did was toss a half empty drink on him. What the school was saying though was that she threw a handle of vodka, cracked it on top of his head, took his taser out of his pocket and tased him on the balls.

Oh you gotta love school rumors.

Monday afternoon, Beca was changing in the locker room after hearing about an open gym they were having that day and decided to make an appearance. She tied on her basketball shoes and made her way onto the court, immediately catching a glimpse of the cheer team practicing in there.

Her eyes landed on the redhead from the other side of the gym, currently in a split position stretching out her legs. Just with the view, Beca turned into a heated puddle, having her teenage boy's hormones skyrocket to the roof. She let her thoughts drift off to the dirty place in her mind and wondered where else Chloe was flexible at.

The redhead lifted her head, locking eyes with Beca and throwing her a flirty wink before standing up to stretch out her arms. As she got up, she made sure to bend a little extra just so Beca had a excellent view of her ass in those tight little spandex as well as a good shot of her cleavage.

Beca sighed at the image and tried really hard not to show the damage the redhead was currently putting onto her. It was like looking at ice cream through the glass at the shop and having your mouth water not being able to taste it.

"Checking out other girls behind my back?" Beca's focus was shifted back to reality when a taller figure came up behind her and wrapped their arms across Beca's waist and rested their chin on her shoulder.

Beca spun around with a playful grin on her face as the ball she had placed in her hand was taken away. "It's not what it looks like," she joked back and wrapped her arms around Stacie's hips, eyes panicked.

"What it looks like is you're undressing that redhead over there with your gorgeous but sneaky little blue eyes," Stacie cooed." Is this true?" Stacie's lips curved into a smirk as the hand that was placed on Beca's spine slowly crept its way down her back until it reached her butt and gave it a rough grope in her palm.

Beca squeaked at the contact and jumped away from the taller girl who had on a shit eating grin, and was hiding her giggles under her breath.

"Dude!" Beca shrieked loudly, totally feeling assaulted. As she was about to lecture Stacie about the unwanted physical contact, she noticed over by the cheerleaders that a certain blonde and redhead were watching the interaction intently. At that moment, she knew exactly what the devil herself was trying to do.

"You just love to make them jealous don't you?" Beca asked with a hint of amusement. She wasn't going to lie when she said that watching that green monster threaten to burst out of Chloe didn't give her a burst of excitement.

"Guilty," Stacie smugly admitted. "You have fun at open gym. I have a study date with Aubrey as you do with Chloe." Stacie gave Beca a quick peck to the the lips before she started making her way out of the gym. Turning her head over her shoulder, "Don't worry about any surprise presence during your study date. I'll be awhile while at Bree's." She ended with a flirty wink and exited the gym doors.

As Beca was about to go shoot some hoops with the rest of the players, her eyes landed on a redhead talking to a guy that looked a lot like her douchebag of a boyfriend. Squinting her eyes to get a better look, she came to conclusion that it was in fact her douchey boyfriend Tom.

Her stomach started to bubble with anger but had to remind herself not to let her emotions get out of hand too much because really, she has no right to be upset at the couple. She did have the right though to want to beat the shit out of Tom for cheating on a precious thing like Chloe.

"How do you do it?" A voice behind Beca broke her out of her raging thoughts towards the boy soon finding out it was Jesse to do so. He was also dressed in basketball shorts and a cutoff, dribbling a ball and looked a lot like he was there for open gym as well. Beca was actually pretty shocked. She no way pegged him as a basketball kid. She actually thought of him more as a sit at home, play video games and trade pokemon cards type of dude.

"Do what?" Beca asked, not really understanding what the boy meant. She was also still pretty focused on Tom and Chloe to be able to have a functioning conversation. What gave Tom the audacity to even think he could have a conversation with the redhead let alone look in the same direction after the stunt he pulled.

"Get Stacie and have literally the hottest girls in school drool over you," He repeated with a little more information and envy lacing his words.

The couple Beca was watching soon broke up and she was happy there wasn't a swap of spit involved in the goodbye but in fact, a stream blowing Tom.

Returning her attention back to Jesse, Beca couldn't help but feel a little cocky at the information because it was true. She had Stacie as a 'girlfriend' which a lot of other people would give their kidneys for plus, there was a slight possibility that Chloe as well had feelings for her. She had two hot girls lining up for her and she didn't even really need to try.

Beca chuckled softly and dribbled the ball over to one of the open baskets. Jesse followed right behind her, patiently waiting for a response. She was a little confused as why the boy was so destined for an answer.

"Oh... you're _serious_?" she asked, figuring that the boy wouldn't leave her alone until she answered.

"Dead serious," He replied with a poker face. "I mean God, you're like a male's dream right now! You could be like….the alpha dog of the male and female world!" He praised and Beca was definitely thinking that Jesse was totally losing all the screws in his brain. "We should hang out sometime and you can show me the ropes or something. After my break up with Aubrey I feel the need to get back in the game and I know when girls looks at me they automatically think dork."

Beca snickered "That's definitely not a lie," she muttered under her breath. This whole school was mustering up something that seriously wasn't even true. Yeah Beca has the hottest girl in at Barden as her girlfriend and practically almost got arrested but the things that were going around were making it seem like she was some hardcore rebel with an endless amount of charm to get any lady she wants. That is the complete opposite and really, Beca is the most awkward person anybody could ever meet.

"What do you say?" Jesse smiled with a tone full of hope.

Beca rolled her eyes and began shooting the ball. "Yeah we will see."

* * *

"I found a country song for you, Red," Beca informed, clicking onto her phone to the certain song and plugging it into the aux of her jeep. After open gym and Chloe's practice, they decided to take one car to Beca's house to start the tutoring and the brunette more than happily offered to take her's.

"Oh yeah?" Chloe challenged with that killer smirk on her face that shriveled the brunette down to pieces. Beca had the top to her jeep down so the wind was blowing majestically through Chloe's auburn locks, looking like something off a magazine. Thank God for it being hot.

Beca hummed in response, mimicking the smile and pressing play to the song she discovered over the weekend. Turning up the volume, she let the beat boom through her speakers.

 _Hey girl, what's up?_

 _I know it's late, but I knew you'd pick it up_

 _Naw, I ain't drunk_

 _Okay, maybe I do have a little buzz but_

 _That song came on and I just thought what harm could come from one little call?_

 _I know you say you're taken, but I say girl you're taking too long_

By this point, Chloe was in the passenger seat laughing at the choice of song while Beca put on her best country accent and started singing her the lyrics with a sway to the hips. She was snarling her lips and rocking her head back and forth to the beat and everything the brunette was doing was melting Chloe's insides.

 _To tell him that it's over_

 _Then bring it on over_

 _Stringing him along any longer girl, it's just wasting precious time_

Chloe took this time to join the brunette, singing the lyrics and she couldn't help but notice how perfect their voices fit together when they sung. It definitely made her more excited to be able to start the duets for choir.

 _Girl, you know it can't wait_

 _Rip it off just like a band-aid_

 _The way you look at me, girl, you can't pretend_

 _I know you ain't in love with him, break up with him_

Chloe turned down the music, releasing a few more giggles and twisted her head towards the brunette. "Are you trying to tell me something?" Chloe raised a brow, trying to hide her amusement.

"Nope," Beca assured and made sure to pop the 'p'.

"For your information, what you saw between Tom and I in the gym was in fact me breaking up with him," Chloe spoke with a satisfied attitude and a little sass. "I know what he did at the party and honestly, I was so over him anyways. We've been off and on for years now. It got exhausting."

Beca broke into a smile and raised her fist in the air. " _Yee-hawww!_ " she yelled through the wind and Chloe couldn't help but laugh at Beca's behavior. " I still think I should kick his ass," Beca said in a serious manner.

Chloe snickered some more and playfully rolled her eyes. "I actually might have to take you up on that."

They made it to Beca's house and up to her room so they could start with this week's anatomy homework. The brunette set all her basketball stuff down by her bed and went over to her desk to look for her supplies.

"Okay, just let me just get my bind-" Beca's sentence was cut off when she felt Chloe's presence snake up in front of her, slipping her body in between the brunette and her desk.

Beca's eyes were glued onto Chloe's as she watched that pale blue color slowly fade away and was replaced with the darkness from her pupils.

"Uhhh… Chlo-" Again, she was cut off but this time, a hand pushed her slowly over to the bed and when the back of her knees hit the mattress, she instantly fell.

Looking up from her new position, Chloe was hovering over her with a mischievous grin and a look in her eyes that made Beca squirm up to her headboard and lean forward on her forearms to watch the redhead slowly creep her way over Beca until she was straddled over her hips.

"Chloe w-what are you doing?" Beca's voice cracked roughly as Chloe started to play with the strings of her hoodie, twisting them around her fingers. Then, with a swift movement, her hand moved to the zipper and slowly zipped it down, exposing Beca's black sports bra and toned stomach. "Aren't we supposed to be studying?" she asked nervously, mouth becoming dry as she focused on the bottom lip of the redhead being tugged on between her teeth. That one movement could seriously make Beca erupt into a heated mess.

"I decided that we could do something different." Chloe casually shrugged her shoulders. "Something different as in a more…. _hands on_ …. activity." Her tone was sinful and Beca didn't know what was coming next. "See this-" Chloe lifted her hand and skimmed Beca's skin, just above her collarbone. She flinched as a reflex but eventually her body relaxed and followed the touch. "Is your clavicle. And this-" Moving her hand gently over the bone, Beca's eyes widened when she realized where its next destination was going. Gently, she moved her hand down Beca's chest, right in between her breasts and traced light patterns over the goosebumps Chloe recently caused. "Is your sternum." Chloe purred out extremely slow. "See how much you're learning?"

"Mhmm," Beca simply only hummed in response because she was unable to come up with any other form of communication. She was in such a deep shock that she didn't even realize that her hands were gripping tightly around the redhead's upper thigh, very much close to the other girl's center.

"I don't think I can stand seeing you kiss Stacie any longer," Chloe admitted and moved her lower half down Beca's legs so that their chests were now molded together. "I'm going to be real honest with you and say that it makes me very….… _ **very**_ -" she roughly grinded her hips into Beca's once and that resulted in a throaty moan that escaped through the brunette's mouth, "- _jealous_."

Their faces were inches apart, just like how they were in the bathroom and Beca mentally prayed with every ounce in her body, crossing her fingers that nothing was going to get in the way this time.

The sweat on her palms started getting thicker and thicker and was sure Chloe could feel her pounding heart through her chest. She could smell that signature minty lip gloss that Beca physically craved and if she were to not be able to taste it-just a little bit, she'd combust. Chloe's red hair draped over Beca's face and the hand that was placed on her chest moved its way back up to hook behind Beca's neck, having Chloe's thumb brush against her jawline.

"I need to reward you for saving me back at the party." Chloe moved her face in closer, to the point where their lips were barely skimming each other and Beca could feel the redhead's hot breath spread across her mouth.

Soon, Chloe's arms went to either side of Beca's head and before she knew it, Chloe's lips were on her's and every emotion possible was exploding through her tiny little frame.

One moment, she felt fireworks and bombs going off in her chest that she nearly thought her heart exploded. Another moment, she felt a jolt or shock of electricity travel through her veins every time Chloe's teeth would nip at Beca's lower lip or gently suck the swollen piece of skin, similar to how she ate that lime during her body shot. She felt a chill to the areas that Chloe's lips once were but traveled to somewhere else on Beca's mouth, heating up that piece of skin instantly. Her breathing stopped when she felt Chloe's tongue brush against her lips and she hurried to open her mouth for the redhead, allowing her to venture through the new area.

Everything was surreal and Beca had to pinch herself during the kiss just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Being able to surpass her frozen limbs and kick starting a dose of confidence, Beca moved her hands up the redhead's shirt to Chloe's ribcage, lightly brushing her thumbs on the skin just underneath her bra. Immediately, Chloe moaned into Beca's mouth at the act and it was hands down the sexiest noises Beca has ever witnessed.

Chloe was the hottest thing she has ever witnessed. Swallowing the noises, Beca felt her body heat up every touch to the point where she thought she was on fire.

She could feel the redhead smile across her lips and in a delicate motion, Chloe stretched Beca's bottom lip to its max before releasing it back into place.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that," Chloe growled into Beca's mouth while taking her hand and tickling it gently back across Beca's jaw.

The brunette's eyes were still closed and if it wasn't for her pounding heart at the moment, she would of thought she died.

"Bathroom?" Chloe asked and only she would make the word sound straight _coquettish_. Beca finally opened her eyes and was greeted with Chloe's-which were still very much black from her dilated pupils. She nodded her head at the redhead on top of her, just now noticing her hands were still underneath Chloe's shirt.

Chloe lifted herself up from her position and Beca instantly missed the lack of contact. "I'll be right back. I need to cool myself down." Chloe winked at the stunned brunette and got up from the bed and walked over to the door before disappearing into the hallway.

Beca scrambled for her phone, trying to not focus on the amount of heat in between her legs. There was only one thing to do right now until Chloe got back and that was to text Stacie.

Before she could type out the message to Stacie, her phone vibrated in her hand, letting her know she just received a text message.

Opening it up, she read the same, simple five words that she was also in the process of typing out.

Jumbo Tits [4:30 pm]: We need to break up!

* * *

 **Bechloe Bechloe BECHLOE! :D What did you guys think? How do you think Stacie and Beca will handle the break up? What made Stacie text Beca first?**

 **We will look at what Aubrey and Stacie did on their study date next chapter!**

 **Song:Break Up With Him by Old Dominion**

 **I love hearing what you guys have to say so drop a review and let me know what's your thoughts are! :D**

 **Till next time lovelies,**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	10. Can I Still Kiss You When We Break Up?

**GAH! ALL OF YOUR GUYS' SWEET REVIEWS ABOUT MY STORY ONLY MAKES ME WANT TO UPDATE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE! Thanks to all the**

 **readers and reviewers for the love :)**

 **All I have to say for this chapter is….. STAUBREY.**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **Rumors-Chapter 10: Can I Still Kiss You When We Break Up?**

There she was, right next to Aubrey in plain sight and a good distance away from each other that their arms could basically hold a magazine in between.

A very, very small magazine.

She was cautiously reviewing their homework while occasionally biting the tip of her pen in deep focus. On her face, she was scrunching her eyebrows together and gnawing her lip in a way that was doing mental damage to the blonde. And even adding to that, Stacie was wearing those black, squared reading glasses, barely making it possible for Aubrey to fight off her hormones and at least try to pay attention to organic chemistry.

Let's face it, Stacie was fucking hot in those glasses and as long as she is wearing them, there would be absolutely no strength to study.

Her black, silky hair was draped over to one side of her face, allowing her to write while exposing her neck and every inch of skin with it. What Aubrey thought and was really focused on at the time was when every time Stacie swallowed and the area with her pulse point would twitch, just watching that motion made the girl feel like a vampire or something. The thirst for her neck was real and if she just leaned in-just a little bit, connecting her lips to that sensitive area, her thirst would be satisfied.

"Bree?" Aubrey hummed in response with her fist holding up her head while she was leaning on the library table. "Did you get number four?" Stacie asked, pointing down at the paper in front of the blonde but not lifting up her eyes to see that the blonde was in a strong trance, staring at the taller girl as if her life counted on it.

 _How can one person be so extremely sexy while doing chemistry?_ Aubrey was in deep thought as she studied the girl next to her, not even realizing that Stacie just asked her a question. _God…. and look at her lips and how she squints her eyes when she is confused and-_

Not receiving an answer or even a simple response, "Bree….?" Stacie repeated and quirked up her eyebrows when she caught the blonde looking intently at her.

The blonde snapped out of her intense thoughts, clearing her throat and picking up her paper from the desk.

"What?" she asked, trying hard to hide the overwhelming embarrassment of just being caught staring at the girl. She was basically borderline creeper.

Stacie smiled at this shift in behavior and repeated her question, knowing exactly what the blonde was too busy thinking about instead of doing her homework.

"Um-" Aubrey thought fast, "-no actually I don't have that one yet." Stacie nodded her head and went back to studying the material.

She didn't know what was going on with her, especially her raging thoughts about this girl. Never once, did she think anything sexual about another girl or even thought another girl was sexy. That was until Stacie came along into the equation with her gorgeous eyeballs and her defined jaw structure and suddenly, the hotness in Aubrey's body spread like an exothermic reaction. She could barely handle being in the same room with the girl for longer than five minutes without wanting to eat the girl.

Literally.

Especially in those stupid- yet sexy, fucking glasses she wears.

"Is it getting hot in here?" Stacie asked randomly as she dropped her pen and started fanning herself with her hand. Aubrey watched her with a puzzled face at the sudden question. Twisting her head to face Aubrey and smirking, "or is it just our bond that is forming?"

Aubrey hid her face with her hands in attempt to hide the shit eating grin that was about to bust across her mouth. Chemistry jokes would always be a passage way to her heart.

"If I was an endoplasmic reticulum, how would you want me? _Smooth_ or _rough_?" Stacie asked in a flirty tone, keeping the chemistry pick up lines lined up in her pocket like it was her occupation.

Aubrey couldn't fight it in her anymore and she barked into a fit of giggles that resulted into dirty looks from other students in the library. Even the librarian came over to their table to warn them to keep it down or they'll be kicked out.

Stacie, of course, answered in a salute which only made the irritated old lady who definitely had a stick up her ass hate them even more. Aubrey on the other hand, thought Stacie's bad girl behavior was like a stove, turning her on to her fullest limit.

"Really?" Aubrey straightened her posture up after laughing so hard. "You have to pull out the jokes when we are in a library?"

Stacie just shrugged casually. "Couldn't help it. Seemed like you needed a little study break joke since your paper hasn't even been touched and we have been here for over an hour."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. It was true. Her paper looked at if she had just revived it from the teacher. It was even doodle free. "God, you sound like our professor."

"Didn't I tell you? I'm subbing now and it's _Ms Conrad,_ " Stacie corrected and threw Aubrey a playful wink and went back to her paper, totally not catching the sigh that escaped from Aubrey's mouth at the gesture.

"I do have to say your lesson seems a little too...flirty in my opinion." Aubrey decided she was going to play back and pull out her flirtatious comments. Aubrey, might not be as fluent in flirting like Stacie was but she knew she had a couple hidden weapons deep down underneath. She also couldn't wrap her mind around how hot role playing was and how calling Stacie Ms. was almost enough to send her into cardiac arrest. "Teachers shouldn't be hinting at such activity with their students."

Stacie smirked at the blonde, amused. "Only those who _want_ assume their needs. I wasn't hinting towards anything." She dropped her paper on the desk to look at Aubrey. "Though, I did get fired at my last job for performing such... activities."

Aubrey was starting to become overwhelmed with emotions at the moment because Stacie was giving her those deathly snake eyes that shriveled her up to nonexistence. Her nerves were even starting to rise, making her feel small- tiny even, and one thing about Aubrey Posen was she _**never**_ felt tiny towards anyone.

"And what activities did you perform to get you fired?" Aubrey gained up the confidence to curve her lips into a smirk.

"Oh there were many activities-" Stacie pulled off her glasses and took one of the temples and placed it in between her front teeth, causing that once brave smirk on Aubrey's face to soon fade away slowly. "-but the one that got me fired was-" She released the glasses and moved to put them through her hair and placing them on top of her head. She leaned in closer to whisper- as if they weren't close enough. Her lips brushed softly against the outer shell of Aubrey's ear. "-fucking a student on a library table." The words came out as a growl and had so much sin wrapped in the syllables that Aubrey immediately felt the need to go to church. She shivered at the vibration of Stacie's mouth and soon, Stacie pulled away with her lip captured in her teeth, just like the glasses previously were and she went back to focus on her paper. She even placed the glasses back onto her eyes so she was able to read again.

She should be appalled at Stacie's words but really, so much vulgar and a teacher/student relationship never sounded so fucking sexy coming out of someone's mouth before. And with that, a pool of heat spread through Aubrey's stomach and she couldn't help but imagine Stacie fucking her student- Aubrey, on the table, knocking off the papers in the process as the taller girl lifted up the blonde on top just to have her legs spread wide so Stacie could fit in between like a puzzle piece.

She shouldn't be picturing these things nor should she be as aroused as she currently was thinking about it.

But what she thought didn't matter at the moment. And she showed how much it didn't matter by hooking her finger just under the taller girl's chin and slowly turned Stacie's face until she was met with with those dark blue eyes and then, closing the gap with no hesitation whatsoever.

At first, Stacie gasped at the movement into Aubrey's mouth and she was worried that she might of taken things too far. But then those worries flooded away when Stacie's hands migrated to Aubrey's hips, giving the body area a tight grasp and swiping her tongue across the blonde's bottom lip, just waiting for permission to access.

Stacie's wish was Aubrey's command and happily, she opened her mouth to allow Stacie's tongue to discover every inch in the new area. Her finger was still hooked underneath the girl's chin but wanting to switch it up a little, Aubrey floated her hand down until she was able to cling onto the back of Stacie's neck like a hook, letting her thumb gently brush her defined jaw that she admired for so long before.

Aubrey felt her body go numb and if it wasn't for the desk keeping her down, she'd float away. The only thing reminding her that she hasn't lost complete feeling in her body was the electricity that jolted through her gut every time Stacie swiped her tongue against her's.

"Oh my God.." Aubrey moaned into Stacie's mouth and she felt the girl's mouth curve into a smile and her teeth graze the blonde's upper lip. With a gentle tug, Stacie release Aubrey's lip with a satisfied moan.

" _Ditto_ ," Stacie whispered back against Aubrey's lips and quickly, the blonde separated away so fast that next thing was, they were behind the children's fiction section of the library with Stacie's back pressed against the bookshelves and her front pressed hard against Aubrey's.

The blonde swiped off the taller girl's glasses in a swift motion and placed them snuggly on the v-neckline of her shirt, right in the canyon of her chest. Stacie's eyes fell to her glasses, immediately glued to the newly exposed cleavage until Aubrey's mouth was back on her's in an aggressive manner.

The way Aubrey's mouth moved against Stacie's wasn't gentle and calm, but more rough and her hands became desperate to touch, or clasp onto anything on Stacie's body so she landed on the back of her neck.

Firm hands drifted down Aubrey's ribs and aggressively tugged at her belt loops until they shifted farther back, landing directly on Aubrey's ass, giving her a little lift as they tightened in the palm. At the feeling of contact, Aubrey moaned desperately into Stacie's mouth and she felt her lips start to quiver when the taller girl's body grinded harshly into her front. The raw need was there and what Aubrey needed was Stacie.

This action caused a decent amount of books to fall onto the ground, breaking the kissing pair apart due to the loud noise. Aubrey's chest was heaving and when she looked up into Stacie's eyes, they were dilated and hazy looking.

The blonde's eyes widened at the situation and quickly, she started to panic.

"Uh-" Aubrey glanced left and right at the fallen books on the ground while noticing that her's and Stacie's body were practically still modeled together and that Stacie's hands were still clutching at Aubrey's behind.

Releasing her hands from Stacie's neck, "-I-I need to go to the bathroom." Aubrey pulled away flustered and before Stacie could respond, she was out of the isles of books they were in, leaving a turned on, leggy girl alone.

"Holy shit," Stacie muttered to herself as she was fighting the daze she was currently in. She exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was holding in and whipped out her phone from her pocket.

"Fuck me…" She squinted at the screen since Aubrey had her glasses still and she didn't have contacts in. After some time, she landed on Beca's name and started typing out a message.

* * *

"Oh my God oh my God oh my God!" Chloe cursed to herself as she closed the bathroom door, running her hand nervously through her hair. Once she was in there, she felt her phone vibrate. Scavenging through her pockets, she finally found the device and swiped to the right, accepting the phone call.

"Hello?" Chloe voice was still a little deep and hoarse from her previous makeout session with Beca.

" _ **Chloe! SOS!"**_ Chloe winced at the volume of the voice and pulled her cell phone away from her ear.

"Aubrey, Jesus!" she said as she slowly pulled the cell back to her ear. "What's the matter?"

" _ **What's the matter is that I just made out with Stacie in the school's library!"**_

Chloe gasped at her friend's confession, "Seriously!?"

" _ **Dixie Chick serious, Chlo!**_ _**She is dating Beca and I'm now basically a homewrecker!"**_

"Would it make you feel better that I as well just got done making out with Beca…?"

" _ **Aca-scuse me?!"**_ Aubrey shrieked, causing the redhead to pull the phone away again.

"Bree, stop yelling!" Chloe said firmly, pulling the phone back down again to her ear. "Aren't you in the library?"

" _ **I'm in the bathroom right now-"**_

"No way me too!" Chloe cut Aubrey off the moment she heard they were talking in the same setting. Best friends really do think alike and apparently, they even make out with other people at the same exact times.

" _ **Not the point Chloe!"**_ Aubrey snapped. " _ **Didn't you just hear me?"**_

"Yes I heard you but didn't you hear me? I made out with Beca. If you're a homewrecker then so am I."

" _ **Chlo, we shouldn't be doing this. No matter how hot they are. It's wrong and I feel dirty just thinking about it!**_

Chloe sighed and lowered her head. "I know I know. Let's just let them decide. Obviously they aren't really faithful to the relationship since they both just cheated on each other."

" _ **Yeah….yeah o-okay."**_

"Does this mean you like Stacie?"

There was a moment of silence on the line except for the throaty groan produced by the blonde and Chloe could basically see Aubrey groan in frustration. " _ **Shit Chloe I don't know! Maybe."**_

The redhead's face lit up at Aubrey's words. "You totes do! How was the kiss? Is Stacie a good kisser? Is she better than me?"

Long story short, Chloe was dared to make out with Aubrey at a high school party and being one to never decline a dare, she locked lips with her best friend, a little longer than they both intended as well.

There was silence again on the line. "... _ **I'm hanging up."**_

Chloe exploded with giggles and hearing Aubrey complain on the other line wasn't helping. "Don't go Aubrey! You didn't answer me!"

 _ ***Click***_

* * *

Stacie sent the message and waited for Beca to reply while waiting for the blonde. Hopefully she didn't come back anytime soon.

Getting impatient, she unlocked her phone and landed on Beca's name before pressing the dial button. It only rang about two times before the line was cut and a vice picked up.

" _ **Hello?"**_ Beca's voice sounded oddly weird and low when she answered the phone.

"Beca! Way to reply."

" _ **I was in the middle of replying, Stace. You barely sent the message three minutes ago,"**_ Beca stated annoyed _ **. "Also, why are you whispering?"**_

"I'm studying in the library with Aubrey...well we _were_ studying until she kissed me!"

" _ **No fucking way! Chloe just kissed me!"**_ Beca admitted with a mouth full of excitement. " _ **But you're right, we need to break our relationship off."**_

"Can I get a thank you for my fabulous idea that granted us the two ladies we had our eyes on since day one?" Stacie smirked into the phone, giving herself a whole lot of praising.

" _ **Thank you for not only being just tits. You actually have a brain up there as well!"**_ Beca joked and Stacie could hear the girl snicker on the other end. " _ **How was Posen? Just thinking about her making out with someone gives me the creeps."**_

"Oh shit Beca….. it was insane. Definitely worth the wait."

" _ **Was it hot?"**_

"God yes!" Stacie smiled at the memory and lifted her hand up to her mouth. She could still physically taste the blonde on her lips even after the split. "The way she took charge was the sexiest thing I have ever experienced in my eighteen years of living."

Beca fake gagged and Stacie could see the brunette rolling her eyes. " _ **Okay lover girl calm down now."**_

"How was Chloe?" Stacie asked, genuinely curious.

" _ **So fucking hot dude."**_

"Oh really? If you were to rate Chloe and I kissing wise, what would you give us?"

There was silence on the other end as Beca thought to herself. " _ **Hmmmm.."**_ There was more silence. " _ **I'd have to say you, A- and obviously Chloe was a straight A+"**_

"What?!" Stacie broke the whisper level and shrieked, earning a hiss from the table of students on the other side of the book shelf. Quietly apologizing through the books, she returned back to her cell phone. "A-?! What the fuck?"

Beca was laughing on the other end and Stacie knew the brunette was getting a kick out of this conversation. No one ever insults Stacie and her ability to kiss.

" _ **Yeah Stace. You should've seen her. They way she grinded her body and bit my lip was definitely A+ material."**_

"Bull shit!" Stacie sharply whispered, this time keeping it in a low, library volume. "I did the same thing and you can't tell me I didn't have your panites wet!"

This conversation totally shouldn't be said in the middle of the school library but Beca just insulted her kissing skills. And putting her under Chloe was a definite NO.

Beca snorted. " _ **Dude no! You didn't get my panites…...wet."**_ Stacie knew Beca was cringing at the amount of dirtiness in the conversation. She absolutely loved hearing and seeing Beca uncomfortable with her blunt language. It was probably in her top five of favorite things to do.

"Don't lie Beca. I could basically smell your arousal."

" _ **Dude!"**_

"You can smell what?" A voice asked behind Stacie, emerging through the book aisles and startling the taller girl.  
"O-oh uhhh...um-" Stacie was freaking out at the situation as she watched the eyebrows on the blonde lift up suspiciously, waiting for her to respond. "It's uh…. j-just my...grandma?" Her words came out unsure.

"Your grandma?" Aubrey repeated as she watched the twitchy girl place her hand over the speaker. "You and your grandma are talking about arousal?"

Stacie coughed up a nervous laugh. "Oh you mis-heard! I totally said…..umm….. casserole."

"Casserole?" Why Aubrey felt the need to repeat everything Stacie said, no one will ever know.

"Yes," Stacie spoke with a little more confidence. "Casserole." She released her hand and lifted her phone to her mouth. "You hear that grandma? Your casserole always smells amazing."

" _ **Grandma? Casserole?"**_ Beca asked confused _ **.**_

"You just go ahead and make that for grandpa! "Stacie completely ignored Beca's confusion as she watched Aubrey look at her intently.

" _ **Stacie, what the fuck are you talking about?"**_

"You're welcome. Bye grandma!"

*Click* She hung up without hearing Beca's response.

"Whew!" Stacie fake wiped sweat off her forehead and put her phone back into her pocket. "Grandmas you know?"

Aubrey hummed in response, still a little suspicious about the conversation she just overheard. It could be seen in the way she had her brows furrowed and hands on her hips.

"Well let's get back to chemistry shall we?"

* * *

"Okay we need to stop," Chloe breathed as she separated from Beca's lips.

She didn't plan on going back to Beca's room and making out with the girl. In fact, she planned on leaving the bathroom and telling the brunette that her brothers needed her home for dinner even though it was only four in the afternoon. She mustered up this whole story saying that her family loved to eat early due to some diet tip her mom read, or something like that but when she walked back into Beca's room and spotted the brunette laying in the same position on her bed with the hoodie strings in between her teeth and her jacket half zipped down, showing her toned stomach and that adorable smile stretching across her face that made Chloe melt, she couldn't find the strength to leave without one more taste of the girl.

Actually, one taste turned to two….then three... then four...then five, all the way up to ten whole minutes of making out.

Chloe was disgusted at how weak she was. Also, Beca Mitchell was an _extraordinary_ kisser.

"I'm sorry," Beca quickly apologized and Chloe saw the girl frown a bit in her sentence. Then again, Chloe had the sudden urge to kiss that frown right off her face but surprisingly that didn't happen.

"Don't be sorry." Chloe informed with a genuine smile. "It's just Stacie could walk in any moment and we are kissing and there is so much that could go wrong with that scenario."

"Yeah-" Beca agreed, lifting her head so Chloe could lock into her dark blue eyes that were a shade darker than before. "You're right. We should probably stop."

The brunette smiled faintly before pushing a piece of Chloe's hair behind her ear so it was out of her face. Then Chloe felt that urge again.

She needed to leave this house before she devours this girl laying underneath her.

She got up from the bed, (not before placing a soft peck on Beca's lips…..she's weak okay..) and started getting her school supplies together. Chloe didn't even know why she brought her anatomy stuff because they didn't even glance at a book during their 'tutoring' session.

"Everything alright?" Beca asked as she watched Chloe gather her stuff from the room.

Chloe released a heavy sigh and decided to just be honest. "Kinda. I just feel awful about kissing you when I know you're in a relationship with Stacie. It isn't fair to her."

Never in a million years would Chloe put another girl's feeling before her's, especially if the girl she felt bad for was the one reason she couldn't kiss the girl she has a major thing for. But she grew up with manners and was classy. Cheating is always a no in her book.

Chloe finished packing her stuff and walked her way over to the door, turning around once more to face the brunette. As she did, she caught a glimpse of Beca's lips and noticed how swollen they were and how she released her hair from her pony tail, allowing her long brown locks to spread free as she ran her hand through them delicately. Watching this, she immediately regretted turning around.

Chloe cleared her throat and tightened her grip around the books placed in front of her chest. "I'll text you okay?" She gave Beca her best fake smile and when the girl nodded back in response, she finished walking downstairs, leaving the house and only to walk outside to realize she was driven here by Beca.

Usually, she'd go back inside and ask the brunette for a ride home and laugh about the whole situation but now, especially after that steamy make out session, there was absolutely no way she could sit in a car with Beca inches away from her without attacking the girl.

There was a thing called self control and Chloe was in dire need of it.

Pulling out her cell phone,

Chloe Beale [5:20 pm]: I need a ride…. wanna pick me up?

She hit send and walked over to the curb to wait for a response. If anything she could call her brothers but she really didn't feel like explaining where she was and whose house she was at. Ever since Friday night, they have been on her constantly asking her if she had a thing with Beca. They even had the audacity to ask if Beca was having an affair with Chloe.

They were high school students, not wives of Beverly Hills.

Feeling she phone vibrate, she unlocked her screen.

Blonde Bestie :) [5:22 pm]: You're lucky I'm about to drop off Stacie anyways.

Blonde Bestie :) [5:22 pm]: I'm on my way. Be ready!

* * *

"Are you ready?" Beca asked as her and Stacie walked hand in hand outside to the school benches where majority of students ate their lunch. Today was the break up day and they wanted to make sure they had an audience so that rumor magic could spread around Barden quickly.

They took a seat as Beca straddled the bench while Stacie sat normal.

Stacie released a sigh and dropped her back pack next to her. "Yeah I am."

The girls agreed that they weren't going to do some heavy break up with yelling and accusing one another of cheating because really, those were overrated and Beca didn't want the school to think they hated each other. They decided on a mutual break up and if someone were to ask, they'd say that they are going to be attending different colleges, Beca in LA and Stacie in New York so honestly, they didn't want to do long distance and deal with the problems that come with it.

"I'm actually pretty sad right now. It really feels like we are going through an actual break up," Stacie admitted honestly.

"I know same here," Beca agreed genuinely. She moved her hand from her lap and sat it gently on Stacie's thigh. With her other hand, she pulled out some eyedrops from her pocket, handing them over to the taller girl. "Here, take these while no one is really looking."

Stacie quickly dropped a few drops into each eye and gave the item back to Beca so she could do the same. Placing it back into her pocket with her newly watery eyes, she scooted closer to Stacie on the bench, hitting her thigh so the girl could face Beca.

Throwing her leg over the bench, she faced Beca. Already, students were starting to watch the couple from a distance and Beca could see in the corner of her eyes that they were starting to whisper to each other.

Beca smiled shyly at the taller girl and intertwined their fingers. "This feels so real," she chuckled lightly a brushed her hand across the back of Stacie's hand. "I do have to say you were the best fake girlfriend I could ever ask for." With their conjoined hands, Beca lifted them up to her mouth and placed a soft kiss on Stacie's hand.

"These are going to turn into actual tears Beca Mitchell if you keep up this facade," Stacie half heartedly joked. "Do you think I can still kiss you when we break up?" she finished her sentence with a wink and Beca snickered a bit while rolling her eyes, whispering a 'no' under her breath. "Worth a shot." Stacie shrugged. "I'm glad we didn't have a script for this. No way in Hell would I be able to act it out."

"You were basically my fake girlfriend for a week and two days. That was the best acting I've seen even though I don't watch movies. And if I did, you'd beat out Anna Hathaway any day."

"I'd give you a shout out during my Grammy acceptance speech." Beca laughed at her friend's comment and turned her head to the side to hide her chuckles. They were suppose to be breaking up and looking depressed, not laughing and having a good time.

"How much longer do you think? We sure have the crowd." Beca tore her gaze away from Stacie and scanned the area around them, noticing students were watching them intently. Though, when she did make eye contact with one of them, they quickly adverted their eyes back onto their lunch trays, hoping they haven't just been caught being nosey.

"I think we are pretty good to leave. Let me just add a little-" Beca turned back to Stacie and lifted her thumb to brush off the fake tears placed on her friend's cheek, '-of this to the scene and we are golden."

"One last goodbye kiss?" Stacie asked as she lowered her head with a frown.

Beca didn't answer. Instead, she lifted her friend's chin up and placed a soft, passionate kiss on her lips, almost light enough to make it feel like their lips weren't even touching.

This action almost caused real tears to escape Beca's eyes. She'd never admit if someone asked but truthfully, she had a lot of fun being Stacie's fake girlfriend. They didn't really have to change anything regarding their friendship, except for the kissing. Even the hand holding was something they have done way before this whole dating situation, (much to Beca's dismay).

Overall, it was fun while it lasted.

The couple separated and Stacie pulled the smaller girl into a tight embrace.

"Act sad when we split okay?" Beca repeated into Stacie's neck, rubbing small circles on the girl's back. Releasing from the hug Stacie nodded her head and stood up from the bench.

All eyes were on the taller girl as she walked back into the school lunchroom while wiping away her fake tears. Student's were acting like their favorite reality couple just broke up, not some high school gay couple they barely known for two weeks. It was oddly weird but Beca shook it off.

Things were over now.

* * *

Redheaded Choir Girl [7:22 pm]: Beca I need you to come to my house! It's urgent!

Beca read this message as she exited the shower and heard her phone go off on the charger. Immediately after the first message Chloe sent, another one popped up, reading the directions to get to the redhead's house.

Without hesitation, Beca pounced off her bed and quickly threw on some clothes before running downstairs and grabbing her keys off the kitchen counter so she could drive over to Chloe's house. She typed the directions into her GPS and started driving.

After about ten minutes of dodging red lights and avoiding police, she made it to the destination Chloe sent her. At first, she noticed how close the girl lived to her house and second, she tossed that observation away when she thought back to the text message and how something could seriously be wrong with Chloe.

Letting her never get the best of her, she ran up to the doorbell, ringing it multiple times until someone answered. As she did this, nothing crossed her mind that there was a slight possibility that Chloe's parents could answer the door or even her brothers but her emotions and panic was to high to care.

In mid knock, the door swung open and Beca was greeted by Chloe, who looked like she just got done with her cheer practice. She was in a tight black tank top and yoga pants with her hair up in a messy bun. The image overall was enough to make Beca's breathing short circuit.

"Hey you came," Chloe smiled at the flushed brunette but that smile soon flushed away when she saw Beca's appearance. Just like yesterday, she was wearing sweatpants and a zip up hoodie with nothing on underneath besides a sports bra. Also, her hair was wet and she didn't have her usual eyeliner on so Chloe was able to get a good look at her beautiful blue eyes.

Plus, wet hair on a girl is an extreme turn on no matter what.

"Of course I came," Beca breathed, trying to catch her breath from the run to her jeep up to Chloe's door. "Your message made it seem like something was wrong."

Chloe smiled wide at how much Beca cared about her well being. " Something is wrong…. Well was," Chloe chirped brightly while beaming a smile. "And that was you _weren't_ here."

Eyebrows shot up to Beca's hairline as she tried to process what Chloe was hinting at. Chloe gestured for the brunette to come in and Beca took this chance to study her house.

It was a very nice place and there was pictures all over tables and walls and Beca was sure she has never seen so much red hair in one area at once.

"Jesus, this is like some ginger cult," Beca joked as she picked up a picture frame on one of the desks and looked at the three red haired children posing for a photo.

"Shut up," Chloe snickered at Beca and took her hand so she could release the picture frame, bringing her up to her room. Closing the door, she allowed Beca to adventure around and watched her with amusement.

"Your room is just like you." It was true. The blue walls to the stuffed animals lined up on the shelves and the music posters hanging from different areas on the walls.

"I'm glad," Chloe cooed as she leaned against the closed door with her hands placed behind her back, eyes still focused on the brunette who was picking up different items around the room so she could study them. "It would extremely absurd if my room was the complete opposite of my personality."

Beca dropped the CD's she was looking at on Chloe's desk and tossed the redhead on the door a smirk. "Sarcasm….I like it." Focusing her attention back to Chloe's room, she saw that over on the girl's bed was a tub of chocolate frosting and different types of candy.

"What is this, Red?"

"Oh you know," Chloe retracted from the door and joined the brunette who was staring at the items on her bed. "I was thinking of what I would do after a breakup and figured I would go to the store and get all sorts of junk food so we can pig out and maybe listen to some music."

Beca grinned and picked up the jar of frosting before opening the top and swiping her finger into the chocolate. "There's so much chocolate here," she said, placing her chocolate covered thumb in her mouth and sucking it clean.

Chloe had to bit her lip to keep her from squeaking out a moan as she watched the brunette suck on her finger. There was nothing sexual intended in the motion but Chloe and her teenage boy hormones and Beca's wet hair made everything sexual and Chloe physically weak to her knees.

Regaining her composure, "Oh totes. Did you know that chocolate can mend a broken heart?"

"I did not….. know that." Beca released her finger and licked her top lip where there was a smudge of chocolate lingering there. Chloe whimpered softly once she saw Beca's tongue wipe clean of the chocolate. "Thank you Chloe," Beca spoke genuinely. "Seriously, this is really sweet."

"Of course!" Chloe responded with a cheerful smile and walked over to her desk speakers and plugging in her phone. Hitting shuffle on her library, she instantly regretted the decision when Titanium boomed through her speakers.

"You know David Guetta?" Beca asked once she recognized the song.

"Do I live under a rock?" Chloe once again hit Beca with a mouthful of sarcasm. "Yeah! This song is my jam…...my _lady jam,_ " she spoke before she could even stop the words from escaping.

"What?" Beca asked as she chuckled and sat on Chloe's bed with the frosting still in her hands. It took a while but at the realization of what a lady jam was, her eyes widened towards the redhead. "Oh my God.."

"I know, I know." Chloe hid her face in embarrassment with her hands and she was now worried that Beca would bail on their planned night.

"Dude I sung this in choir," The redhead smiled at the memory and tried her best not to focus on how much of an impact Beca's singing did on her body. "That's why you were basically squirming in your chair while I was singing!" Beca was now laughing and that eased so tension off the redhead.

"Yes now stop!" Chloe mirrored Beca's laughing but hurried to change the song on her phone. She really didn't want to talk about her masturbation song with a girl she has a thing for. That would definitely be the icing on her cake. She changed it to another song and heard the brunette groan when country came on. "Oh stop your complaining, Becs. It's Sam Hunt!"

"And what does that have to do with anything? Country is still overrated," Beca said smugly as she hit her back onto Chloe's bed.

"Well one thing is, he is super hot and has a great voice and second, his songs are the best!" Chloe informed and closed out of her phone to walk over to join the brunette on the bed. She scooted her way up to her headboard while the brunette stayed at the end of the bed, still pouting at the choice of music. "Now hand me some gummy worms and come up here so we can talk."

* * *

"All we do is homework, Bree!" Stacie complained as she fell face first into her bed while the blonde watched from her desk. They were studying once again for Chem but instead of the library, they were at Stacie's house. "Can't we do something fun for once?"

"Like what Stacie?" Aubrey asked, not really focused on the complaining girl on the bed but rather the amount of formulas on her paper.

There was silence in the room except for the light music playing on Stacie's dock until the taller girl gasped excitedly from her position.

"We can go get froyo!" Aubrey winced at Stacie's volume and scrunched her face at the suggestion. "I'll pay," Stacie was hopeful in her tone.

It was true when Stacie said all they do was study and really, she wasn't getting the homework anyway so why not? There is always a time for a study break.

Aubrey closed her textbook and placed her homework on top and turned around from the chair so she could face Stacie.

Smiling faintly, "Sure. Let's go."

Aubrey and Stacie drove to the closest frozen yogurt place the blonde knew since Stacie was still new to the area and didn't know where one was. Aubrey placed every type of chocolate in her bowl, along with some more chocolate sprinkles in the topping section and even added drizzle of caramel to finish. Stacie on the other hand loaded her bowl with the fruity types of yogurt and placed a ton of sour gummy worms on top.

Stacie paid for their yogurts just like she said and she even bought Aubrey a water. There was a park behind the frozen yogurt place so they decided to eat and walk instead of just sitting cramped up inside the store.

"Fan of the fruity flavor aren't we?" Aubrey asked with a smirk on her face as Stacie lifted a spoonful of yogurt up to her mouth. The blonde giggled when dessert dripped down the taller girl's chin as she tried to eat it. Using a napkin, Aubrey cleaned off the sticky substance while Stacie said thank you.

"How do you know I love the fruity flavors?" Stacie challenged with an amused face.

"Well one, your chapstick tasted identical to a cherry," Aubrey thought back to the library and could still taste the cherry on Stacie's lips as if they just got done kissing. "And two, you put every fruit flavor in that bowl I was certain you weren't going to have any more room."

"Guilty," Stacie admitted with a laugh and picked up another spoonful of yogurt.

"Why do you put gummy worms on top?"

"Because they're amazing!" Stacie stated deadpanned as she acted offended at the blonde's question. "Here," she grabbed a worm on top and lifted it up to Aubrey's mouth. "Try."

Aubrey reached up to take the worm from Stacie's grip but was confused when the girl pulled the item away. Reading Stacie's face, Aubrey knew what the girl wanted to do and having no other choice, she opened her mouth so the taller girl could feed her the worm.

She chewed on the candy for a bit- well at least tried to since the worm was hard as a rock. "Ew Stace!" Aubrey giggled while she kept trying to chew the newly placed rock in her mouth, "How can you eat these without breaking a tooth?!"

Stacie shrugged her shoulders and picked up a worm from her bowl, placing it directly into her mouth. "Beca and I love gummy worms and adding that to frozen yogurt makes everything taste ten times better. Especially when they're cold."

With this, Aubrey frowned a bit and Stacie caught the change in behavior last minute.

"I'm sorry about your breakup," Aubrey apologized genuinely. "I know how close you guys were and how long you were together."

The night wasn't meant to be talked about Stacie's and Beca's relationship but Aubrey still felt the need to show some sympathy since she as well just got out of a relationship. She knows how hard they can be especially when certain things start to remind you of that other person.

"It's okay. The breakup was mutual and we are still tight as ever," Stacie stated calmly, hoping to make her voice seem believable. She reached her hand down to grab the blonde's hand and initially at the contract, Aubrey flinched but her body soon relaxed when she saw a bright tint of light burst through the taller girl's eyes, letting her know that she was okay.

They walked in comfortable silence, hands joined together until Stacie broke the silence.

"There's someone else I have my eyes on."

* * *

Chloe really shouldn't of even said that she was planning on talking with Beca.

Because once the brunette shifted up towards the bed, joining Chloe up top with that deathly smirk she always pulls out of her pocket, there was everything _but_ talking.

Moaning, gasping and sighing of course but actual words? Yeah, there was none of that. Only the lyrics from Chloe's speakers flooded the room.

Chloe was on top of Beca, kissing her deeply while her hands clung behind the brunette's neck. With one hand, she balled up a chunk of Beca's damp hair while occasionally combing her fingers through. Their legs were tangled together, having one of Chloe's leg slightly higher and placed in between Beca's while the brunette's hand held the back of Chloe's thigh, keeping its position on her stomach.

Beca tasted like a combination of chocolate fudge and sour patch kids everytime Chloe swiped her tongue across her mouth and it was truly delicious.

Feeling a little needy, Chloe lowered the hand gripping Beca's brown locks down her torso until she reached that familiar zipper, pulling out completely down until the combined metal detached from each other.

Soft hands returned their journey back up Beca's toned abs and Chloe could feel each muscle flinch when her palm hovered over the skin. Slowly, she traced the lining of Beca's ribcage with the tip of her fingers, feeling the goosebumps rise and swallowing every laboured sigh released from the brunette. Her hand was just underneath the material of Beca's sports bra and she never felt the need to feel something so bad in her entire life. Moving up a little more so her fingers barely lifted the elastic band, she could feel the brunette's heartbeat under her skin and-

"Chloe, mom wants to….oh my God!"

" _Jesus Christ_!" Beca yelped loudly. The newly present voice entered the room, breaking the pair apart and quickly, causing Beca to panic and forcefully pushed Chloe off, sending her straight into the ground next to her bed.

" _Shit_!" Chloe groaned at the new pain in her back as Beca scrambled to help the girl back up.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry!" Beca kept apologizing while reaching down a hand to help the redhead up. After catching her breath again from the fall, she grabbed onto Beca's offered hand and was lifted up only to be greeted by her brothers with their mouths gasped wide open in amusement.

"Ever heard of knocking, assholes?!" Chloe snapped, ignoring the way Clay and Chris were laughing.

"We assumed you were just studying or something since you and Tom broke it off and didn't have to be worried about walking in on you banging the kid but clearly," Clay paused as he watched the fidgety brunette struggle trying to zip up her hoodie while her exposed torso was out in the open. "We were wrong."

Chloe rolled her eyes and focused her attention on Beca who was still using all her might trying to zip up her jacket. On a regular occasion, she'd be in awe at how adorable it was watching the brunette grunt in frustration every time the zipper broke off but it wasn't a regular occasion. In fact, it was an extremely _awkward_ occasion since her two older brothers just walked in on them making out in a very, very steamy manner.

Having enough of watching the brunette struggle, Chloe slapped her hands away and zipped up the jacket in a swift and easy motion. She smiled at the girl before turning her attention back to her nosey brothers.

"Damn, Chloe. You waste no time getting what you want don't you?" Chris smirked at his sister and crossed his hands over his chest. "You're Beca right?" The brunette nodded her head. "You recently just broke up with your girlfriend right?"

"Stacie," Beca corrected and nodded her head again. "News sure travels fucking fast." Seriously though. It has only been at least, five hours and already Chloe's brothers knew about the break up.

Clay and Chris took their time looking at the brunette and Chloe could feel Beca's muscles suddenly tighten at the awkward silence.

"Well-," Clay broke the silence, "-at least you can't get pregnant."

Beca groaned in embarrassment and hid her face with her hands while Chloe picked up a pillow from her bed and threw it at her laughing brothers. "Go away!" She yelled and could still hear Chris and Clay laughing in the hallway.

"I hope you like steak Beca!" Was yelled from the hallway and the laughs soon faded out.

Chloe nervously laughed at the puzzled look Beca was sporting. "Dinner?"

* * *

 **:D What do you guys think?! Before you egg me about Chloe and Beca's relationship as well as Stacie and Aubrey's, they are definitely not going to jump in and make it public.**

 **Also, since Steca has officially been ended and I'm a little sad about the break up (HIGH KEY SAD), would you guys enjoy a Steca one shot story to make up for it?! It's still in the air but would love to see if you guys would enjoy it :)**

 **I'll answer reviews next chapter and just plan on being mentioned every other :)**

 **A little drama will be added to next chapter so you've been warned!**

 **Till next time lovelies,**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	11. Perfect Plan? How About No

_IshipDaBestShipsOtp-_ **Read and find out young grasshopper ;)**

 _Rizzlesmyiles-_ **I freaking love Chloe's brothers! I'm glad I'm not the only one! haha**

 _xXFreakyUnicorn7689Xx-_ **Jesse and Aubrey broke up in Chapter 8 :) and your wish is my command lovely ;)**

 _BusinessGrad_ **\- Did someone say fast update? ;) Don't be tooo worried about the drama in THIS chapter. It's very faint :)**

 _AKfan-_ **And you're a sweetheart, really! Thanks about the comment about Steca's breakup. I wanted to make it very vague and not take up a lot of time explaining so you saying it was well written means a lot :) HASHTAG…..I love Chloe's brothers.**

 _lovaticrkph -_ **Nope, no awkwardness yet between Steca :) They like peanut butter and jelly! No friend, YOU'RE awesome :D**

 _Yuzu-chi01-_ **I'M SO GLAD YOU ARE LOVING STECA AS MUCH AS ME! Also…..*blushes* did I just get asked for marriage?! ;)**

 _britbrits16-_ **I LOVE ALL YOUR QUESTIONS BUT DON'T WANT TO SPOIL ANYTHING BY ANSWERING! D: But of course there will be more make out sessions ;)**

 _Freddita-_ **I don't like dram either but it's bound to happen :( Thank you for all the love!**

 _xsamstersx-_ **OMG! DID I REALLY MAKE YOUR CHRISTMAS EVE!? :D THANK YOU AND OMG THANKS FOR READING!**

 _Nat-_ **I'm neither confirming nor denying that there will be more Steca kisses….. ;) Also Bad things by Jace Everett totes reminds me of True Blood! Love it so much! Omg, now I have inspirations to write a vampire AU D:**

 _Ambar-Geo-_ **More Steca!? Don't tempt me with my strong love for them ;)**

 _Aly-_ **Oh bless your sweet heart :D Steca will def happen but sadly, I missed Christmas so I was thinking New Years :) Thanks for reading!**

 _feistykleinemaus-_ **I freaking love YOU too damn pieces! Also we love gummy worms on our froyo ;)**

 **TacoBellForLife- First, WELCOME :D And second, thank you so much for all the love. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and chapter ten in my opinion was my favorite :) ALso, thanks for complimenting my writing :D You're too sweet!**

 **To everyone asking for that Steca one shot, I'll probably end up doing one for New years since all my steca sluts are interested :) Thanks for letting me know!**

 **Okay nerds, Rumors has** **11,325** **views! Thank you to all of you that are favoriting, reading and reviewing. It means the world :D**

 **Here's the next chapter! ( AGAIN, it's a long one lol)**

 **Enjoy,**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **Rumors- Chapter 11 :Perfect Plan? How About, No.**

Beca was in no way;shape or form equipped for this situation nor did she think she'd be able to handle it without ruining everything. Like bombs, explosions, tornadoes and tsunamis type of ruining things. Beca was extremely awkward and shy and did her very best to avoid people at all cost by putting up this 'badass' persona so she'd look too intimidating to talk to. Hell, look too intimidating to even look in the same direction. She even mastered that signature eye roll and has done it so many times throughout her life she was pretty sure it was molded into her daily functions such as waving, blinking or even breathing.

But one flaw with her front she so happened to hallucinate for eighteen years is that it was in no shape or form capable of even flinching adults as they approached her. If anything, it intrigued them to learn more about her;or simply they wanted to pull a good deed and help the poor, depressed girl find herself again. Either way, Beca builded a shield-a barrier to avoid people getting in so she didn't have to lose herself and be forced to tell those bullshit sob stories you hear when you meet new people.

And though her shield has lasted her majority of her life, she was now being stripped of her barrier, going in defenseless with no weapons whatsoever and targets placed over every piece of cloth and skin her tiny frame holds.

There was no way a simple, irritated eye roll would do the duty of saving Beca tonight and also, she was surrounded by so much redhair that she felt like she was auditioning for a Raggedy Anne commercial.

After a long and much needed pep talk from Chloe which simply consisted of saying, "Beca, my parents are going to love you! What's not to love? I know it's fast….well super fast but it was bound to happen sometime right," under her will, Beca was finally forced out of Chloe's room and dragged halfway down the stairs before the redhead stopped in her tracks.

Where they were currently at on the stairs allowed Beca to get a good clear view of the Beale family in their working environment. Looking over the ledge, Chloe's mom was busy cooking up the mash potatoes at the sink as she was listening to today's pop hits on the dock while Chloe's dad was handling the steaks in the backyard as well as Clay and Chris who Beca had been so lucky to already been introduced earlier. She had her mouth occupied with something else as well as a misplaced hand inches away from groping her chest but she had the honors of meeting both of them.

"Are your brothers twins?" Beca asked as she took in Chris and Clay's physical looks. Chris had short, red hair that was gelled and blow dried to perfection which made it look ridiculously soft and he even had light, red stubble forming under his perfectly defined chin. Clay on the other hand had just as red hair but was a good amount longer and also, it was a bit curly on the ends. He had the same amount of stubble on his chin as well as Chris's facial structure. Plus with the bro tanks both of them were wearing allowed a full and clear view of how extremely tall they were and the built muscle from their arms all the way to their backs.

Chloe twisted her body from the staircase and held gently onto the railing just above Beca's hips. Even with her hands positioned this way on the rail sent Beca into a borderline seizure because the way Chloe was twisting her hands back and forth and how her knuckles would smoothly brush up against Beca's skin in the process was seriously close to entering dangerous territory.

"They get that all the time but no, they aren't." Chloe smiled faintly while watching her brothers, not noticing how close her hand was to Beca's private area. "Chris is actually older than Clay by two years." The redhead informed causally. "He's a senior and Clay is a sophomore at Barden University."

Beca nodded at the new information about her brothers. "Chris is seriously pulling some Edward Cullen hair while Clay looks like he is Juni's clone from Spy Kids." She joked.

The sounds of sweet giggles filled the staircase and Beca was sure she could die to those angelic sounds. "Look at you referencing all these movies even though you claim to hate them." Chloe playfully poked Beca in the side of the ribs, earning a squeak from the ticklish brunette.

"I do hate them," Beca clarified while straightening her posture. "I just…. had the honors of going to a high school where every fucking teenage girl was either team Jacob or team Edward that I had to research what the fuss was about."

The redhead narrowed her eyes with a grin that was threatening to break pass her lips. "And what team were you on?"

Beca scoffed at her question as if she was a hundred percent serious. "You're joking?" Chloe shook her head and that amused grin was now out in plain sight. "For your information, I was on team Neither because my type wasn't a meat head with bad acting skills or a glowing vampire who had a smaller dick than me."

Again, there was more giggles erupting from the redhead. "You packing some heat down there Becs?" Chloe nonchalantly winked at the brunette who just then regretted saying anything at all. "I know I have barely made it past first base and was on the verge of touching second but you should give me a heads up if I finally hit that double and make my way to round." There was another flirty wink. "Don't want to be surprised when a bulge is popping out of your pants-"

Beca's eyes popped out of her skull at Chloe's descriptive words. " _Okay!_ " she cut off quickly since she was now becoming uncomfortable with the conversation and didn't want to talk about dicks anymore. Especially if that dick was placed on her. She was gay for a reason. "I do not have a dick-" Beca clarified stern. "-so you can cross off all those planned hand and blow jobs off your sexual goals list pronto."

"Well that's a shame," Chloe voice was a little disappointed and it made Beca wonder why the sudden change in emotion. "I've always been told that I was marvelous at giving those." Beca rolled her eyes in pure jealousy, not really wanting to hear about Chloe's previous sexual encounters with her ex boyfriends.

"But these guys-" The redhead retrieved her hand from the railing, allowing the brunette to relax without a hand brushing up against her junk but quickly positioned them in front of Beca's eyes and gave them a little wiggle,"-are exceptional at their work. Especially with this." She moved her hands over her mouth while Beca watched the entire movement from start to finish. She was sure she didn't even blink in the process. With Chloe's two fingers, she formed a 'v' around her mouth and seductively curved her tongue out with a slow lick and ending with a wink that made Beca's breathing hitch.

There was so much happening in Beca's body right now such as images, replaying through her brain over and over again of Chloe swiping her tongue up and down but she couldn't focus on either of them because of her labored breathing and the sudden amount heat that started to boil in the pit of her stomach and trace through her entire lower area.

Beca controlled her embarrassing, heavy breathing and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're incorrigible."

Chloe giggled at the flustered brunette. "And you're _extremely_ sexy."

Feeling a push of cockiness, "I can't help it," Beca said with a smirk.

"And neither can I," Chloe shot back while mirroring the same smirk but her's was a little more devilish. " Come on before we never make it downstairs."

Beca hurried to grab the redhead's arm before she could walk the rest of the way down the stairs. "They won't like...um-"Chloe turned to face Beca, curious to why she stopped her. Beca reached behind her neck and rubbed the skin in attempt to hide the all of a sudden nerves."-..tell your parents or like...a-anything right?"

"Oh totes not!" Chloe assured with confidence in her voice. The sureness in her tone took a lot of weight of the brunette's shoulders. "You don't know how many times I've caught my idiotic brothers smuggling girls into their rooms during the after hours or when they sneak out for house parties and return back drunk out of their minds or reeking of pot." She listed with a giggle and Beca stood shocked at how wild her brothers were. "If they were to rat on us, they'd simply be digging their own hole."

Beca followed Chloe to the kitchen where her mom was just finishing up setting the table with all the prepared food and dishes. It seemed so, fancy in a way and family orientated which was something Beca was never a part of growing up. She was use to a more casual setting where her dad cooks burgers on the grill while Stacie and Beca pig out on the couch, stuffing their faces with cheetos while they watch stupid reality TV shows that Stacie worryingly loves.

This was a whole new ball game and though Beca was extremely nervous and squirmy due to the fact she is having dinner with Chloe's family for the first time, it felt good to be in a different environment for the night. Also, she was pretty pumped to eat the food because everything looked like it came from a five star restaurant and served not on a plastic plates but instead, actual dishes.

Her mom was jamming out to some Katy Perry that was playing on the dock and Beca couldn't help but see an older version of Chloe in the woman. She had the same curled, red hair and was slightly taller but not by much. The only difference was her eyes were green and not that deathly blue Chloe's eyes were.

"Hey mom!" Chloe called out with a tone full of excitement. Her mom turned around with a large smile and it was almost exactly a duplicate of Chloe's. She walked over to the table to turn the music off and returned back to the duo.

"Hey Chlo I hope you're hungry." She smiled as she saw the figure behind her daughter swaying awkwardly with her hands behind her back. "You must be the Beca Chloe has been talking about based off your appearance." She pulled the brunette into a hug and Beca huffed at the sudden contact.

It actually shocked Beca that Chloe talked about her to her mom. It made Beca feel warm inside knowing she was on Chloe's mind during the time they spent apart.

Pulling away from her mom's hold, "Oh yeah….sorry about this," Beca apologized, gesturing her hand up and down with her choice of outfit. "Chloe didn't mention anything about dinner ."

"Oh don't worry Beca and please, call me Charlotte," she urged and Beca happily nodded. "And also, your outfit is fine! Chloe always has something to mention about how you dress which usually consists of, "she looks so dreamy in flannel' or, 'my body can barely handle how yummy she looks when she is in basketball shorts.'" Charlotte did her best impersonation of her daughter which earned a playful nudge and gasp from Chloe who was almost as red as her hair.

"Mom stop! I told you that in confidence!" Beca stood there in amusement as she watched Chloe and her mom banter back and forth but all around, Beca couldn't help but feel a little cocky that Chloe thought so highly of how she looked. Maybe she'd wear more flannels and basketball shorts now that she knows how it affects the redhead.

"Okay, Okay I'm sorry!" Charlotte apologized but kept a smile on her face. "I know your father wanted to meet Beca so go on and introduce them out back," her mom urged and went back to setting up the table for dinner.

They made their way out back to where Chloe's dad and brothers were and Beca instantly was slapped in the face with the delicious smell of charcoal and steaks frying.

"Hey Dad," Chloe called and he paused what he was doing on the grill and turned to face his daughter. His eyes were quickly torn from Chloe and glued onto Beca as he caught the added person standing in the back.

With narrowed eyes and a stern look on his face, "You must be Beca." Unlike Charlotte, his face didn't break into a smile and Beca was really contemplating on changing her name and making a run for it. He dropped the tongs on the rail of the grill and made his way slowly over to the frightened brunette. "What are your intentions with Chloe?"

Beca froze at the immediate question but fought her brain to think of something fast because Chloe's dad's eyes were burning a hole into her soul by the second. "I-I uhh…"

"Do you do drugs?" he quickly added another question without letting Beca finish. He also swiped off his glasses from his face, now showing his strict and stern eyes that were blue as day. If it wasn't for Beca being seconds away from pissing her pants, she'd admire where Chloe got her beautiful eyes from.

"Umm..-" Her breathing was becoming labored and her palms were beginning to sweat.

"Do you drink? Go to school? Going to college?" he kept listing off questions without letting Beca answer.

 _Oh God! He already hates me and I barely just met him!_ "Oh I-I….well um-" she was now in full on panic mode and felt her heart beat in her throat.

"Dad stop," Chloe giggled and Beca thought this whole situation was definitely not something to be laughing about. She was on the verge on convulsing. What was so funny about that? "You're already scaring her."

Her dad's face unstiffened and he broke into a smile that Beca didn't think he was capable of five seconds ago. "I'm just kidding." He grabbed the frozen brunette into his arms and pulled her in for a warm hug. Again, Beca was surprised at the amount of physical contact. Apparently, all the Beales have a lack of personal space.

Beca was able to overpass her iced face and curve up a sheepish smile at the man who just about gave her a heart attack.

He reached out his hand for Beca to grab which she happily took."Clark-" He introduced, keeping that smile plastered on his face during the entire exchange. "-it's nice to meet you Beca. I'm really not that scary."

"It's true," Chloe chimed in and agreed, "He is like a big ol' teddy bear."

Beca retracted her hand and because her nerves were still at a max high, she coughed up a nervous snicker that she managed to find in her chest. "I-I..it's uhhh.. nice to meet you M-Mr. Beale."

"Call me Clark." He insisted before turning back to the grill to finish up the steaks. Beca was glad that 'operation scare the living shit out of Beca' was over and that she finally met all of the Beales in one piece. Surprisingly enough.

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb come here!" Chloe shouted for her brothers who were in a deep and intense game of tackle football. Beca on the other hand, was mentally preparing herself for what nonsense her brothers were going to say about their little moment they were engaged in up in Chloe's room not too long ago.

By Chloe's voice, Clay got distracted while holding onto the football and by that, Chris took his one chance to hit him in his ribs and tackle the boy to the ground, releasing the ball with the harsh force. Cheering in victory, Chris happily took the fumbled ball without noticing his brother groaning on the grass in pain and ran over to Chloe who was wearing a devilish smirk.

"Thank ya sis," Chris finally made it up to the girls.

After a long and pathetic session of groaning and whining, Clay got up from the grass, clutching at his side where Chris recently fractured and stumbled his way over to the group.

"What the Hell Chlo-mo, I thought you were on my side?!" Clay's voice was still trying to return to normal from getting the wind knocked out of him.

"I was until you pulled a bitch move and cheated during our game of Halo! That's the last time I listen to you about taking the 'shortcut' which only resulted in driving me off a cliff!" Chloe said, smacking her brother in the gut where he got hit. All Beca could do at that moment of time was think to herself how insanely sexy Chloe sounded when she said the word bitch. Hell, it was sexy even imagining the girl get competitive over a xbox game. She was Beca's type of lady that's for damn sure.

"I want to introduce you to my friend Beca." Beca was snapped out of her thoughts when both red haired boys were staring at her intently.

"Oh we have met Beca!" Chris said, smirking at the brunette.

Beca hid her blush as she looked up into the sky and away from the strong stare Chris and Clay were giving her.

"Don't worry Becs we all know how Chloe is!" Chris threw his arm over the shoulders of the awkward brunette and brought her face into his stomach. At first thought, Beca noticed how ripped the boy was under the clothing that covered his torso and second, why the hell did this family insist on so much physical contact? "She is a super freak that can't be tamed."

"Shut up Chris!" Chloe took Beca's arm, pulling her out from under Chris's arm like she was engulfing in a game of tug-o-war. Chris hopped away before Chloe could smack him in the gut and her brothers took the quickest route into their house.

Beca sighed as she was drug back into the house and into the kitchen where everyone was starting to take their seats.

 _This is going to be a crazy dinner._

* * *

"Do you need any help with the dishes Charlotte?" Beca asked as she walked up to sink where Chloe's mom was getting a head start.

Dinner actually went a lot better than Beca imagined it would. Half the time was talked about how Beca and Chloe met and she even had the time to bond with Chloe's brothers. They got lost in conservation over basketball and Beca learned that they as well use to play in middle school and high school. Even Clark played a little way back then and actually, he met Chloe's mom in high school where she was a cheerleader and he was on the varsity basketball team. Beca couldn't help but replace them in his story and put her and Chloe instead since it was basically the same scenario. Beca was going to be on the basketball team, Chloe was co captain for cheer. It was inevitable that they would become high school sweethearts just like Clark and Charlotte.

The food was great, Chloe's family was a great time and overall, the night was perfect.

Not to mention the bomb ass food.

"Oh no honey." Chloe's mom answered sweetly as if she were surprised that Beca offered her assistance. "You go along with Chloe."

Beca nodded with a smile and Chloe was back to drag the girl up to her room again. Once the door was shut, Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's shoulders and pulled her into a very much needed kiss. It was short and chaste unlike their past kisses taking place in this very room.

Chloe broke apart with a smile stretched wide across her face and she kept her eyes closed even though they were no longer kissing."I have been wanting to do that all dinner Beca Mitchell." She breathed lazily and winded. "You interacting with my family... _does_ stuff to me."

Their foreheads were resting lightly on each other and still, Beca could feel the hot breath escaping Chloe's slightly opened mouth."Oh yeah?" Beca asked smugly.

"Mhmm," Chloe hummed, lazy smile still front and center. "I know that this is pretty amazing and I really... _really_ like kissing you." Beca smirked at this and decided to sneak in and place another kiss on the redhead's lips before she continued talking again. "-my point exactly." She giggled adorably. "But can we like not be open about this? You and Stacie just broke up and it's really fast to jump in with a public relationship."

"Yeah sure," Beca said, agreeing with Chloe. It really only seemed like the best option for them and everything Chloe was saying was true.

"Awesome." Chloe placed one more kiss on the brunette's mouth before separating completely and skipping her way over to her stereo. "Now that's out of the way, I have a perfect song for us to sing as a duet! It's a country song-" Beca rolled her head back with a groan before Chloe could finish. "-And before you start complaining about it, just listen to what I have to say."

Beca plopped her body on Chloe's bed, readying herself for whatever nonsense Chloe was about to lecture her with regarding this so called country song.

"It's a Kenny Chesney song called "You and Tequila" and I couldn't help but think of us and the first time we actually hit it off."

Beca smiled at the memory of Chloe taking a sexy body shot at that high school house party Beca almost got arrested at. She was never really a fan of tequila but adding that with an extremely sexy redhead and a killer body that screams body shot material and she's all in.

"Ugh!" Beca slammed her back into Chloe sheets with another throaty groan. "Fine." Despite her hate for country, she ended up caving because truthfully, the story behind the song was cute.

"Yay!" Chloe cheered loudly. "Okay so I was thinking of you taking Kenny's part and I..." Chloe continued to ramble about their performance and all Beca could do was quietly think to herself.

 _Oh boy..._

* * *

"So tell me Ms. Posen," Stacie shifted her body in Aubrey's car, leaning her back on the door while twisting her arms across her chest. After their little stroll around the park while eating froyo, Aubrey called it for the night as to the time getting to late. She had a strict curfew and loads of studying to do so even if she was enjoying herself with Stacie, she couldn't risk pushing the time even longer. "Why does a senior in high school still have a curfew? Especially a nine o'clock curfew?" Stacie asked as she focused on the blonde driving the car.

Aubrey twisted her head with a playful yet stern smile on her face. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"I'll take my chances," Stacie shot back with a smug smile while Aubrey rolled her eyes, facing the road once again.

"Well as you may or may not know, my father is extremely hard on me." Aubrey admitted and her tone was shifting from playful to serious. "He constantly pushes me in school and always has ever since I was little. Losing was never an option in his eyes and he pretty much burned that philosophy into my brain and now, I'm terrified of failing. Terrified of failing in his eyes."

"Even now?" Stacie asked with full concern. "I mean, you have straight A's and are in the hardest classes one could enroll in during high school. Isn't he proud?"

Aubrey sat quietly in her seat and the car flooded with a deathly silence. The blonde was a very confident and self-assured girl-probably the most fearless person Stacie has ever had the chance of meeting but right now, for the first time since she has laid eyes on Aubrey, she saw a vulnerable, fearful girl who has lost her once powerful glow.

"With my dad," Aubrey finally spoke, breaking the silence. "-you never know when he is proud or not. I could be nominated for a Grammy or running for president and end up getting second place and all he would have to say is,'you should've tried harder'," Aubrey did her best impression of her dad and added a faint chuckle at the end. The thing was, Stacie didn't think what Aubrey was saying was funny at all. "Even if I won, it would be a shock to hear him say he was proud of me. Those words just weren't in his vocabulary. He wants me to become a anesthesiologist but I want to become a doesn't matter if what I do makes me happy because everything is about him and what he thinks he assures is the best for me." The faint sound of the blonde cocking to hold in her tears was exposing through her words and this, did nothing but break Stacie's heart.

She reached her hand over to the steering wheel and detached one of Aubrey's hands so it could be replaced with Stacie's soft, warm ones. As she brushed her thumb over the back of Aubrey's hand, the tears that were once battling their way through the blonde's iron armor finally broke through victorious and fell one by one out of those beautiful yet damaged emerald eyes.

"God, this is embarrassing," Aubrey chuckled weakly and as she did, more tears strolled down her flushed cheeks. She rushed to wipe the drops away when she stopped at the red light since her other hand was occupied and not once did Stacie dare to tear her eyes away from the blonde next to her. "I'm sorry. I hate people seeing me like this. It's pathetic."

"You wanna know something?" Stacie asked calmly, still in a daze towards the blonde. Aubrey nodded her head and began driving again. "You're like the only person I've met, or even seen in movies that looks absolutely beautiful when they cry."

It was dark outside but Stacie could faintly see the blonde blush whenever a streetlight hit her face. "Shut up," Aubrey rolled her eyes but offered the girl a smile at her compliment.

"No really! I mean it." And Stacie did. Never once did she think Aubrey was weak for spilling some tears about her father. Actually, she thought the complete opposite of that and if she wasn't falling hard enough for the girl before, she sure as hell was now. "Want to know something else?"

Aubrey nodded her head again and Stacie softly tightened her grip around the blonde's hand, making sure that the blonde knew that she was still there.

"I think that your father should be thanking his lucky stars that he has a daughter as great as you," Stacie declared with passion and so much honesty that it physically slapped Aubrey in the face. "He could have a daughter that is failing school, selling drugs as well as her body on the corner and is a coke head-"

"Confession," Aubrey cut her off and turned her face with a sported smirk. Her eyes were puffy and there was dried streams of tears running down her cheek but Stacie couldn't find one thing about her that wasn't jaw dropping.

Stacie playfully smacked Aubrey in the arm. "Don't even joke about that!" Aubrey chuckled and raised her hands to surrender. "As I was saying, I think you're the ideal perfect daughter and your father doesn't have a damn clue in his mind how lucky he really is. Also, if your dream is to be a pediatrician than nothing should get in the way of that."

"I wish what you were saying was as easy as it sounded but Stacie, you don't know him."

Stacie shrugged her shoulders in agreeance. "That is true but I've known of two people who resembled him perfectly."

Aubrey switched from looking at the road and Stacie while quirking up her eyebrow. "Who?"

Sighing loudly, Stacie leaned her head on the window, feeling the tower of insecurity inching its way closer and closer to Stacie's self esteem.

"Let me tell you about a girl who wanted to grow up to become a mad scientist and discover all the hidden planets left in the universe. Or construct her very own Frankenstein but less scary." The two girls giggled in unison while Aubrey continued to steal glances at the leggy girl next to her. Controlling her laughter, "And though those were the girl's dreams of what she wanted to become when she was older, her mom claimed that she shouldn't waste her body on dreams that wouldn't get her dates. She in fact said, taking half naked pictures on covers of magazines was the one way into a man's heart as well as being successful in life. Because clearly, your body buys gross men who become your sugar daddy with their loads of money." Stacie voice went soft and it was Aubrey's time to tighten her grip on the taller girl's hand.

"Being intelligent wasn't something guys found attractive according to her mother and even her dad agreed though his words were more degrading and said sexist things like,'even if guys wanted a smart girl, it wouldn't last long since in the field of science, just like how the two were developed, it was a man's occupation." Stacie bit her bottom lip to keep the anger flooding through her body controlled.

"Was this girl's name Stacie Conrad?" Aubrey asked with a frown.

Stacie didn't respond. Instead, she looked out the window and continued to bite the tears back that were urging for release. By this, Aubrey knew the real identity of the little girl scientist Stacie was talking about.

It was weird. Stacie hated talking about her parents with anybody besides Beca and even with her, she rarely ever brought them up because they were just a waste of air. But with Aubrey, and how she has similar problems with her father at home made it easy to come out and talk about everything she has been through. And once she let everything she cooped up in her body out in the open, it felt like a load of weight was lifted off of Stacie's shoulders and she could breath again.

"Stacie," Aubrey softly called out once she took in how much Stacie was hurting in the passenger seat. "Your parents don't know a damn thing about the real world. Don't them control your future and for sure, don't let them tell you who you can and cannot be."

"I wish what you were saying was as easy as it sounded Bree but…. you don't know them," Stacie said and instantly, Aubrey knew she was just quoting what she said earlier when they were talking about her father.

It was then, she finally realized her and Stacie weren't so different from each other and actually, they lived in the same type of environment when it came to their parents. The only difference was, Stacie stood up to them and moved out while continuing her passion she dreamt of since she was little.

Stacie shifted in her seat from looking out the window and lifted Aubrey's hand up to her mouth and placed a soft kiss on the back of their conjoined hands. "Now that you've heard my story and told me what you think I should do, take your advice and good thing will come. And if they don't, at least you're doing something you love and that's all that matters."

The car fell into a comfortable silence and Aubrey took this time to go over what Stacie said with regarding her father. Never did she imagine of ever going against her dad's words because let's face it, she was terrified of what he would say and think. But ever since this talk with Stacie, her fears were slowly fading and they continued to fade faster every time she looked into Stacie's eyes. Seeing her as such a strong and happy person after going through similar stuff Aubrey was going through only gave the blonde hope and strength to fight for what she wanted.

Especially Stacie. She gave her the hidden strength within her body she has been too scared of showing.

Aubrey pulled up to Stacie's house and parked the car out front. Expecting to just say goodbye to Stacie and be on her way, the keys in the ignition were instead twisted until the car was fully turned off and Stacie was watching her intently in the seat next to her.

"I think I have a song for our duet we can do," Stacie chimed happily and Aubrey was glad to see the girl no longer upset. "But I'll tell you after I do this." She undid her seatbelt in a swift motion and allowed her long torso to lean over the armrest and used her one finger to pull Aubrey's face close to her's. "I've been waiting all ride to do this."

And as gentle as ever, Stacie closed the distance between the two and all Aubrey could respond with was a satisfied sigh over her lips and cupping her cheek lightly while they muted out every problem in their lives and focused on the present.

* * *

Beca arrived home around nine after eating dinner with Chloe and her family. As she was exiting her jeep, she noticed an unfamiliar looking honda parked right outside her house. The headlights were off and the car seemed to be in park so she figures whoever was there was staying. Maybe her dad had some friends over or maybe he even had a lady friend staying the night.

Once the divorce happened, Beca's Dad has stayed loyal to his wife, as he did for twenty years, even though her mom cheated on him with a coworker from her job. Not once did he bring home another women or even had the audacity to talk to girls in a flirtatious manner. The divorce happened when Beca and Stacie were in middle school and really, all Beca wanted was her father to be happy so with that, her and Stacie encouraged and urged him onto dates even though he claimed he was happy.

He would say things like, "I have two amazing women living with me now. That's more than enough for me," and Stacie then would shoot back, "but we could never give you the lady goods and we all know a man's heart isn't complete without a pair of boobs," which really just made everything and the entire conversation uncomfortable. Leave it up to Stacie to reference anything sexual.

Anyways, Beca wanted her Dad to date and see other women. Her and Stacie even went out of their way to make her Dad a Tinder to see if he would match with anybody. Sadly, that idea didn't last for long when Warren kept receiving messages from younger girls calling him daddy. Immediately after the D word was thrown at him, he forced Beca and Stacie to delete it and never sign him up for a dating app again.

Parking her jeep and walking over to the silver car, Beca leaned down into the window to see if anybody was in the car. As she cupped her eyes to glance through the vehicle since the windows were slightly tinted, she was surprisingly greeted with not an empty car but in fact, a car holding two people in the driver's and passenger's side and who were also engaging in a very intense and heavy liplock.

Beca hurried to pull away from the car window, hoping to not disturb whatever was happening inside or what was in the process of. It was still extremely weird that this random car was parked right outside her house but she figured it was some drunk and horny couple who didn't have the strength to make it back home so deciding to fulfill their needs, they stopped at the nearest neighborhood to get their freak on in the car.

Walking away from the car, she proceeded her way back to the front door of her house and walked in, spotting her dad on the couch watching some TV.

"Hey Becs," Warren said when he heard the door open and close. He pressed pause on the TV so he could turn around to face his daughter walking in.

Beca dropped her items on the ground and walked over to the living room, kicking off her shoes and plopping onto the lovesac with a groan. "Hey Dad."

"How was Chloe's? You were gone for quite the time," He asked while watching Beca flopping on the beanbag. Beca spoke only once about the redhead to her father and even that was very brief. All she told him was that Chloe, luckily, was her tutor for anatomy and told him the days they would be studying.

Beca lifted her head and quietly sighed, "Yeah sorry. I had an unplanned dinner with her family."

Sounds of the door opening and keys dropping onto the counter were heard from where Beca and her Dad were sitting so they turned their head to be greeted with a dazed, leggy Stacie who stumbled her way over to the couch before plopping down on the furniture with a goofy grin on her face.

Both Beca and her Dad watched the girl from start to finish and the brunette knew they were thinking the exact same thing. Taking in her best friend's love state, "Okay, when did cupid shoot you in the ass?"

There was no response from the leggy girl and Beca was starting to wonder if Stacie was abducted by aliens and they had her real friend up there in the universe. "Hello? Earth to Stacie?" Beca tried again but this time a little louder and a little more obnoxious.

Stacie heard her this time that's for sure but before the taller girl could spill any words about her mystery love drunk phase, Beca caught and immediate glimpse of her dilated pupils and swollen lips as she lifted her head from the couch. There was even a delicate red mark which was quickly forming to bruise just under Stacie's jaw and though Beca could barely catch it with her eye, she definitely knew what this unknown person was trying to accomplish.

"Nice hickey, Stace," Beca wiggled her eyebrows while pointing her finger towards her friend's area where the red mark was flaunting. Stacie was quick to reach her hand up to her neck in attempt to cover up whatever was showing and even Beca's Dad was look around to investigate this so-called hickey.

"I didn't know you were dating anybody Stacie," Beca's Dad questioned suspiciously as he still tried to move his head so he could see under the girl's placed hand on her neck.

It was just then when everything that happened before came right back to Beca and hit her in the face all at once. The parked car, the Honda, the couple, THE KISSING. And now, a sappy Stacie present in front of her with a bulging bruise forming under her jaw.

"You and Aubrey were the make out duo I saw in the car weren't you!?"

" _Guilty,_ " Stacie expressed a grin that was a mixture between embarrassed and proud.

"Wait Aubrey? Aubrey Posen?" Warren cut in and asked when the name rang a bell in his head. Stacie simply nodded at Beca's Dad and bit her lip in bliss just at the mention of her name.

"How do you know her Dad?" Beca wondered.

"She was learning about the process of writing to colleges and needed her essays to be reviewed so luckily, I was the one to edit them." Warren clarified which earned a shocked look from both girls. It's really true when people say it's a small world. "She is a very smart young lady…..and also very good with her mouth?" Warren casually flicked his finger up to his neck in the same area where Stacie was currently covering.

"Ew no!" Beca was appalled by her father's words. Nothing sexual should ever come out of his mouth….ever. "First, don't say things like that Dad! And second, I really don't want to imagine Posen doing anything sexual with her mouth whatsoever. That's just gross and probably will scar me for the rest of my existence."

Despite what Beca just said, Stacie mouthed the words, "she really is good" to Warren and this earned a low chuckle from him and a repeated shake to his head.

"I shouldn't be having this conversation with my daughters," Warren embarrassingly chuckled. It also might come off as shocking that he used the word daughters, thus including Stacie even though she wasn't but over time, Stacie became the extra daughter he always wanted. It didn't matter if the girl was blood related or not, he treated her as if she was his own.

Deciding on changing the subject for the sake and living of her dad, "You ready for the duet Friday?"

"Actually yeah. We just picked our song and how we are going to perform it but really, I want to surprise Aubrey in a way," Stacie got lost in deep thought.

"How bout you flash her with your melons half way through the song?" Beca teased with so much amusement it was spilling out of her pores. "That would not only surprise the up tight blonde but half the people in the room."

Stacie tossed a pillow from the couch over to Beca, hitting her directly in the face. "No Beca!" She was laughing but had a serious tone. "What are you doing with Chloe?"

Beca regained her position back after being hit in the face. "Well Chloe wants to do a country song so I think."

"Beca, you said you performed live when you sang for your class the first day?" Warren asked and Beca nodded at his question, informing him that she played the piano. "Why don't you play the guitar for a change since you said you were singing a country song and there is nothing more country than an acoustic guitar soul." Beca shrugged her shoulders and pouted her lips. It wasn't a bad idea and she didn't mention her six years of guitar lessons to Chloe so it would be a pleasant surprise. "As for you Stacie, I know just like Beca, you can play the piano like Beethoven so why not pull out that?"

Stacie's eyes widened at the idea and her mouth curved into an excited grin. "That's perfect!" she chirped loudly.

"No problem girls," He was happy that he helped pull his daughters out of their slump. "Before I forget, I overheard some kids talking about your break up today."

Beca groaned and closed her eyes, swaying her her back into the bean bag she was still sitting on. "I can't believe they are already talking about it."

"Wow, we are even getting talked about in college?" Stacie said, smiling at how public their relationship was becoming. It was on the top charts of gossip.

"Remind me again why you guys you fake dated?" Warren asked, genuinely curious. "I've seen and heard many things regarding your relationship. One of them being a couple name called Steca..?" his voice showed confusion.

"No way!" Stacie cut him off with joy written all over her face. "Beca, we have a couple name! How sick is that?!"

This was the second time Beca heard this so called couple name people were giving her and Stacie and still, it didn't flatter her in any way, shape or form.

"Anyways," Warren continued despite Stacie's obvious excitement due to what he just said. "You did this all because of Chloe and Aubrey right? To make them jealous?" Beca and Stacie nodded their head in unison. "Did you ever think about the consequences that would happen if they ever found out? You basically lied to them and it wasn't just a little, white lie."

The living room was surrounded by silence as Beca and Stacie took the chance to think about what he was saying. Of course, Beca thought about what would happen if Chloe and Aubrey ever found out about their fake relationship but honestly, she never once thought about how they would react. How hurt they would feel after finding out that they were betrayed.

But now, after listening to her father, she realized that he was right. They pulled a dirty trick and lied Chloe and Aubrey into liking them. Yes, the plan ended up working and they were now kinda sorta dating them in a way but what would happen if they were to find out? How hurt would they be? Would they ever forgive her and Stacie for their lie?

There were so many questions and no possible way of changing the past. For now, all they could do was keep their lie under the sheets and away from the ears of Chloe and Aubrey. Hopefully they would able to do that without any problems in the way.

* * *

Today was the day of the duets and all the students were eagerly waiting in their seats to perform. The week went along smoothly as ever. Chloe indulged in secret make out sessions with Beca multiple times and even found the strength in her to allow some of their shared time together studying for anatomy.

Who knew that was possible for the redhead?

Aubrey also spent more time with Stacie and even found the strength in her to allow them to take breaks from studying to get froyo or watch a movie. Beca guesses that froyo was there 'thing' now. But Beca was grateful of anything to chill the hot head of her raging emotions and mood swings.

Beca walked into the choir room with Stacie, like she usually did but this time, not hand in hand. Instead, they walked side by side each other and everyone in the room was giving them worried glances and had their eyes stretched wide as they followed the duo to their seats. Beca thought is was absolutely trippy that her fake ex and her couldn't still be friends after their break up and if they were, it was some big sin. Seriously, the break up happened on Monday; four days ago and people were still wrapped around the 'travesty' as they say.

If she were to check twitter, she would have her money set on that her and Stacie's relationship would be trending.

"Hey Beca," Jesse called out for Beca and smiled at the brunette before she could get situated.

Beca smiled at the boy despite the irritation she had currently as her and Stacie were watched like hawks. She also noticed that he wasn't in his usual spot instead, he was in Beca's row and sitting next to Benji. At first it was weird since nobody really changed their seats in school from the first day but then a light bulb shinned in her head reminding her that him and Aubrey were no longer an item and instead, her best friend and Aubrey were.

 _Secretly._

"Hey Jes," Beca responded. She acknowledged the kid sitting next to Jesse as well. "Hey Benji."

The boy tilted his head so fast in her direction Beca was sure he got whiplash. "Hey Beca. Sorry for your break up," he genuinely apologized and it made Beca roll her eyes at the sympathy he was offering. She has had enough of that this week by other peers but Benji, overall, was a sweet kid and meant no harm by his words. Shaking it off, she said thank you and returned her focus on Jesse who still had that stupid, cheesy smile on his face that was plastered there since the first day they met.

"You wanna shoot this weekend?" He asked with a face full of hope. Beca still hadn't arranged a time for them to hang out since the day in the gym when he was all guns hot about having Beca train him in the ways of getting the ladies.

"Uhhh yeah," Beca answered slowly, not really knowing her weekend plans with Chloe yet and couldn't really tell Jesse that since they were still hanging out undercover. She just decided she'll let him know a day and a time she was free if anything. "Yeah sure."

Jesse gave Beca one last smile before the bell rang and Chloe and Aubrey made their grand, late entrance into the choir room. Aubrey flashed Jesse and tight lip smile before sitting down, unlike Chloe who threw Beca a wink, causing the brunette to blush at the gesture. Stacie nudged her shoulder into Beca's and gave her that knowing smirk while Beca dramatically rolled her eyes to shake it off.

Overall, the performances were unbelievable. Everyone was super talented and they were really fun to watch. Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose did an insane performance of Salt N Pepa's Push it where CR had majority of the class thinking she rapped for a hobby in her free time. Seriously, the girl had mad spit and could be like the next Dr. Dre or something.

Donald, Bumper, Jesse and Benji joined together and did a hysterical version of Nsync's Bye,Bye Bye which had everyone roaring with laughter at Jesse's horrible impression of Justin Timberlake and their awful choreography of the music video with the puppets. Even shy little awkward Benji had the guts to pull out some surprising bass and a scary impersonation of Lance.

And though Beca will deny it if you ask her, really enjoyed the performances and was having a lot of fun with the weirdos in the class.

"Okay, Stacie and Aubrey you guys are next," Gail chirped excitedly as she called from her clipboard with the list of pairs still waiting to perform.

Aubrey and Stacie nodded their heads and started making their way down to the floor. They were pretty excited to perform for the class and have been practicing everyday until it was perfect. But when Stacie walked to the piano unplanned and took a seat with some seat music, all Aubrey could do was watch the leggy girl in confusion, wondering why she went to the piano instead of the stools where she was currently sitting now.

"I'm figuring Stacie forgot to tell Aubrey that she could play the piano," Chloe casually asked Beca who was watching her friend in amusement.

"How could you tell?" Beca joked back. Obviously it wasn't by the puzzled face Aubrey was sporting as she watched Stacie get situated on the piano bench-like she was lost. That there just screamed confusion.

"Are you ready?" Stacie asked with a smile and was not even trying to hide the amount of delight in her face as she was carefully stared down by Aubrey's shocked yet intrigued eyes.

All Aubrey could do was nod her head lightly before Stacie took the consent and started playing the melody of their song on the piano keys.

It was slow and mellow every time Stacie grazed her fingers across each note and almost instantly, she had the room of students hypnotized by her playing, including Aubrey.

 _ **{Stacie}**_

 _I can hold my breath_

 _I can bite my tongue_

 _I can stay awake for days_

 _If that's what you want_

 _Be your number one_

Stacie smiled at the blonde across from her as she got ready for her cue.

 _ **{Aubrey}**_

 _I can fake a smile_

 _I can force a laugh_

 _I can dance and play the part_

 _If that's what you ask_

 _Give you all I am_

 _I can do it_

 _ **{Stacie}**_

 _I can do it_

 _ **{Both}**_

 _I can do it_

They both smiled one last time before closing their eyes and getting lost in the music.

 _ **{Stacie}**_

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _ **{Both}**_

 _I'm only human_

 _ **{Aubrey}**_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _'Cause I'm only human_

 _ **{Aubrey}**_

 _I can turn it on_

 _Be a good machine_

 _ **{Stacie}**_

 _I can hold the weight of worlds_

 _If that's what you need_

 _Be your everything_

 _ **{Aubrey}**_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _I'll get through it_

 _ **{Stacie and Aubrey}**_

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _'Cause I'm only human_

As soon as the song finished and Stacie faded out the last note with her eyes never leaving Aubrey's, the class erupted into the loud applause, breaking the stare apart. Everyone was in awe at the performance and the emotion brought with it left everyone physically and mentally touched. Beca knew by how Aubrey and Stacie both lost themselves in the performance, muting everyone and everything else out that there was some meaning in between the lyrics of that song and that it wasn't just some ordinary duet.

Hell, it almost brought Beca to tears and she never cries at anything. That's something to tell you about their performance for sure.

Aubrey was watching Stacie with those love struck eyes as she was picking up her sheet music and if there was no one else in the room, Beca knew the blonde would attack her friend if it was the last thing she does.

"Well done ladies," Gail said and Beca could've sworn she wiped her cheek, getting rid of some left over tears after watching Aubrey and Stacie basically pour their heart out to the class. "That was a beautiful duet." Aubrey and Stacie said their thank yous' before walking back and taking their seats.

"Dude great job!" Beca complimented when Stacie took her seat. "You totally had Aubrey head over heels with your piano playing." She joked and Stacie took the time to wink at her friend. "Last but not least, Chloe and Beca. You guys are up!" Gail announced.

The girls walked down the steps to the front of the room and just like Stacie, Beca walked over to the guitar placed in the corner and lifted it up to bring it over to one of the stools where she was sitting at. Beca, just like her friend, never said anything about playing an instrument during their duet but the idea of Beca playing a country song on a guitar, revealing a hidden talent, made something inside Chloe spark with excitement and she soon became anxious to perform.

"Copy cat," Chloe playfully smirked as she followed Beca with her eyes until the brunette was sitting right next to her and moving her way to set the guitar securely around her neck.

Finally fixing the instrument to perfection, "Where do you think she got the idea from Red?" Beca said challenging, causing the redhead to roll her eyes. "Ready?"

Chloe watched Beca ready her fingers on the guitar strings and really, she has never been more ready in her life. "Totes."

Beca started strumming the strings as if they were fragile and Chloe couldn't help but melt at how gorgeous Beca looked. With her long brown locks thrown over to one side of her head and how she lightly gnawed on her bottom lip in deep concentration was also enough to send Chloe into cardiac arrest. She loved the way Beca played the piano but adding an acoustic guitar into the equation was almost too much to handle.

 _ **{Beca}**_

 _Baby, here I am again_

 _Kicking dust in the Canyon wind_

 _Waiting for that sun to go down_

Like always when Beca performed in front of people, she started off quiet until she built the confidence to increase her vocal volume.

 _ **{Chloe}**_

 _Made it up Mulholland Drive_

 _Hell bent on getting high_

 _High above the lights of town_

 _ **{Chloe and Beca}**_

 _'Cause you and Tequila make me crazy_

 _Run like poison in my blood_

 _One more night could kill me, baby_

 _One is one too many, one more is never enough_

By this time now, Beca was confident in her voice and was showing every inch of talent through her range. Their voices blended perfectly together and if Chloe had a choice, she'd listen to girl's voice every second of every day.

 _ **{Beca}**_

 _Thirty days and thirty nights_

 _ **{Both}**_

 _Been putting up a real good fight_

 _ **{Beca}**_

 _And there were times I thought you'd win_

 _ **{Both}**_

 _It's so easy to forget_

 _The bitter taste the morning left_

 _ **{Beca}**_

 _Swore I wouldn't go back there again_

 _ **{Both}**_

 _'Cause you and Tequila make me crazy_

 _Run like poison in my blood_

 _One more night could kill me, baby_

 _One is one too many, one more is never enough_

 _ **{Chloe}**_

 _When it comes to you_

 _Oh, the damage I could do_

 _It's always your favorite sins_

 _That do you in_

 _ **{Both}**_

 _Never enough_

 _You and Tequila_

 _You and Tequila_

"Yeeehaww!" Beca cheered loudly as she added it to the end of their duet. Chloe barked into a fit of giggles as well as the rest of the room did.

"Great job ladies!" Gail cheered along with the rest of the students. "I have to say that was a very good choice in song and I'm not saying that because she sung about my favorite beverage."

"As well as mine," Beca agreed and tossed Chloe a flirty wink before returning the guitar back to its original place.

Chloe's heart fluttered at this as she exhaled slowly. The duet was great and she got to perform with an amazing girl. She also had the chance to see that amazing girl sing a Kenny Chesney song so that by itself was like a thousand pluses.

Beca Mitchell singing a country song was something she never thinks she'd get use to no matter how many times she forces the girl to sing with her. She's not complaining though because how cute the girl looked while snarling her lip in her country accent was something that should be illegal.

* * *

"If I knew all I had to do was play a guitar and I'd have you in the palms of my hands, I would've played for you a lonnnngg time ago," Beca said in a cocky tone as she was pushed onto her bed aggressively and using her elbows to prop herself up from her position. She was soon joined by Chloe who creeped her way up Beca's body until her lips were roughly connected with Beca's and having her hands scavenge their way to the back of Beca's neck.

"Shut up," Chloe mumbled against the brunette's lips, feeling the stretch of Beca's smirk and shutting her up with a forceful swipe of her tongue to the inside of her mouth.

Craving for some dominance and having it burst inside her core, Beca gripped onto the upper parts of Chloe's arms and in a rapid motion, she switched positions and for the first time since they've been participating in this sort of activity, Beca was on top.

And did she love being on top.

She took the redhead's wrists and locked them above the girl's head before swooping in and capturing Chloe's lips once again.

The moan that vibrated through Beca's mouth at her action was nothing but music to Beca's ears. But even that didn't compare to the way Chloe squirmed underneath the tiny brunette whenever she would grind her hips forcefully into Chloe's center, threatening to shoot her off the edge at any push. Chloe was a horny, writhing mess underneath and Beca couldn't help but be pleased with her work done well.

Things were getting more and more heated the longer Beca's lips were attached to Chloe's but before things could really kick off, Beca's door was crept opened, revealing a leggy and wide eyed Stacie holding a bag of freshly popped popcorn and a soda. The kissing duo broke apart in an insanely fast amount of time but this time, Beca wasn't so worried about having Stacie walking in on her and Chloe indulging in a rather steamy make out session. They were broken up and Chloe knew that.

"Oh shit sorry!" Stacie hastily apologized and felt a wave of guilt for walking in unannounced. Beca was still straddling Chloe on her bed with her cheeks flushed, hair knotted, lips swollen with no shame whatsoever. "I'll let you two get back to whatever you were doing." She left with a wink and Beca grinned stupidly at her friend walking out.

Shaking her head, Beca leaned back down to resume things with Chloe but the girl calmly pulled her face away.

"What's wrong?" Beca lifted herself off the redhead once she saw the change in facial expression. She shifted her body to lay besides Chloe and using one arm to lean her head up on her elbow and the other she used to snake its way to the top of Chloe's stomach, rubbing it lightly.

Chloe exhaled roughly and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she breathed softly and it was barely audible. With her sudden change in behavior, it worried Beca a tremendous amount and she was thinking she might of did something wrong. "I don't think we should do this anymore….or at least when you're living with you ex girlfriend," Chloe admitted honestly.

Beca frowned at this. "Wait what?" Her heart took a big hit and she found it hard to breathe after what Chloe just said.

Chloe moved herself off of Beca's bed and started collecting her stuff that was on the ground. "It's just….really weird Beca. Just a week ago you and Stacie were dating and living in the same house now, you two are broken up and still, living in the same house," Chloe explained as she was making her way to collect more items. "It's just weird and I don't want to get in between that. She literally just walked in on us making out and she made a joke about it! What is not wrong about that Beca?"

"Stacie and I are cool about everything. Aubrey was even here last night," Beca said, following Chloe to the edge of her bed.

"And as for being Aubrey's best friend, she tells me everything and just like me, she isn't really comfortable with this whole idea as well," Chloe countered and walked to Beca's door.

Everything was building at once. Words from Stacie regarding her master plan to get their dream girls but mostly, her dad's words from the other night.

" _Did you ever think about the consequences that would happen if they ever found out? You basically lied to them and it wasn't just a little, white lie."_

This rang over and over again in Beca's mind like a broken record.

Hitting a soft spot in Beca's heart, she began to feel a pool guilt surfacing in her stomach about lying to Chloe. She never meant any harm with the idea of fake dating her best friend and really, all she wanted was the girl-Chloe, but when she finally had her, this so called 'master plan' Stacie assembled for them was back and haunting them in the worst possible way.

How would she react? Would she be upset? Would she be angry? Would she end up hating Beca? Would they ever be the same? Would their _**friendship**_ ever be the same?

All these questions were flooding Beca's mind as she watched the redhead make her way to the door. She never meant for any of this to happen and the thought of Chloe ever being hurt by this fucked up plan tore apart Beca's insides to her core.

What was she going to do?

Chloe stopped before exiting the room and twisted her body to face Beca who was stone cold on the edge of her bed, trying to process everything that was happening.

"I'm sorry Beca," she genuinely apologized with a frown. "Maybe if things were different we could be something."

"But we can be something!" Beca said, snapping out of her thoughts and walking her way over to where Chloe was standing.

"No Beca we can't. It doesn't feel right with Stacie and-"

Slipping before she had the chance to catch her words, "Stacie and I were never in a relationship!" And just like that, word vomit spilled its way directly out of Beca's mouth and her dirty lie was now out in the open for Chloe to see.

The redhead was taken back by this. " _Excuse me_?" Her once soft and sad voice was quickly transforming into stern, angry words laced with venom.

"Stacie and I were in a fake relationship..." It was barely loud enough for Chloe to hear but any higher in volume would break the brunette and she was sure she wouldn't be able to get her voice up even if she tried.

"Let me get this straight," Beca's eyes were glued onto her hands, looking like a puppy about to be put in time out but even without having eye contact with the redhead, Beca knew she was upset. "You lied to everyone…. actually scratch that, you lied to _me_ and made me and even Aubrey believe you two were an actual couple?"

Feeling the need to at least look at Chloe while her heart breaks in two because Beca is number one in the dumb ass department, she broke her gaze on her hands and up to Chloe who was staring at her, eyes glistening with tears.

"Answer me, Beca." By this, the brunette knew for sure Chloe was angry and this, was what Beca didn't want to happen.

"Yes," Beca croaked out, her eyes now starting to get a little misty from looking at Chloe's.

"Why?" It was sharp and scared Beca at how harsh the redhead was capable of being. When you look at her all you see is puppies and cotton candy but now, replace those with dragons and butcher knives and you have yourself an angry Chloe Beale. Also a little bit of fire in the background.

"Because we wanted to make you and Aubrey jealous." Beca admitted embarrassingly. She was surprised at her blunt honesty.

Chloe rolled her eyes and Beca could see the muscles in her jaw forcefully clench. "What the fuck Beca? What makes you think this was an okay thing to do?" Oh shit. She was pissed and Beca felt awful. Never, did Chloe curse. It sounded just weird hearing now and knowing Beca was the cause of it was eating her alive.

The thing was, Beca wasn't thinking. Her nor Stacie. All they thought about was that first place prize once they cross the finish line of the race but never once about the second, third and last place spot and what they would receive in constellation. They weren't thinking and if Beca was being honest to herself since she was on a roll at the moment, she'd say that what Stacie and her did was a selfish move on their part.

"We just wanted you and Aubrey. I-I wanted you." Beca was beginning to stumble on her words. She felt bad about the situation from the moment it slipped from her mouth. It wasn't until a single tear rolled down Chloe's cheek as she was trying to bite them back when Beca felt everything in her body go completely numb and felt like she was dying.

"Well now you don't have me or a fake girlfriend," Her voice was jabbed into Beca's heart like a spear and she wiped away the tear that fell from her saddened blue eyes and was placed on her cheek. "Congrats."

And then, like an illusion,

She was gone.

* * *

 **Don't mind me. Just emotionally eating my heart out. *sniff***

 **Feel free to leave me stuff.**

 **Songs: Christina Perri-Human (Stacie's and Aubrey's) You and Tequila-Kenny Chesney Feat. Grace Potter (Chloe's and Beca's) Each song I tried really hard to relate to the girls in some way. Hopefully I did the duty!**

 **Till next time lovelies,**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	12. You're the Peanut Butter to My Jelly

**For some weird reason my reviews are showing up! It's making me super sad that I can't respond to your guys' comments but hopefully they will fix the issue so I can talk to you guys :) For the one's I did read, I'm sorry for the drama! D: I hate it too lol.**

 **I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this story! I'm getting so much positive feedback and gahhhhhhhhhhh SO MUCH LOVE!**

 **Continuing on, I hope you're all prepared for Aubrey's reaction. If I were Stacie, I'd be shitting my pants XD**

 **ENJOY!**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **Rumors-Chapter 12: You're the Peanut Butter to My Jelly Sandwich**

Beca stood in the middle of her room, arms dangling dead on either side of her body and watching the door that recently just got slammed shut by a very infuriated redhead.

Maybe she should go after Chloe. Explain things to her more in depth and try to make it seem like her and Stacie's idea wasn't the stupidest fucking mistake ever. But then again, she thinks if she were to do that, one, Chloe left extremely angry and upset and Beca doesn't want to take a chance of getting punched in the face or something and two, she has never been one to chase after her problems. She is one to run away from them, hoping they would soon vanish in thin air so she wouldn't have to deal with them later.

This problem though, she feels deep in her gut. Like a push or a shove, hinting to her that she **should** go after Chloe and get her back because for the first time in Beca's life, she actually felt an extreme feeling for the girl and to see her walk away with tears pooling in her eyes and knowing she was the one responsible for those, destroyed Beca's heart to pieces.

Beca ran her hands through her hair, fisting it in the process at the top, trying to think of what she should do. Really, what she needed do was to chase after Chloe and fight for her back. Sweep her off her feet and start her journey to gaining the girl's trust back. But then, there's that weight holding Beca back like an anchor, scared of all these emotions that are all still so new to her.

So what Beca did instead was she cried.

And this alone was shocking to Beca because when she walked over to her bedroom window and saw Chloe storm into her car and drive away, not even hesitating, she was terrified that-that could possibly be the last time she sees the redhead without the girl absolutely hating her guts.

She stayed on her bed for a while, occasionally throwing useless items from her desk straight into the wall, watching them break on contact and taking the time to get her emotions in check.

Soon, her bedroom door was swung open and Stacie was standing there with a worried face full of concern.

"Hey Becs. I just saw Chloe like...storm out of the house. Is everything okay?" Beca looked up from her hands and turned towards Stacie's direction who was cautiously keeping her distance. She knew her eyes were bloodshot and puffy and could tell the moment she met eyes with her friend that Stacie definitely knew everything wasn't in fact okay.

"She knows," Is all Beca said. Her voice was weak and hoarse. Barely coming out audible for Stacie to hear. "She knows everything," Beca repeated more clear with a hint of bitterness in her tone.

Stacie released a long sigh, rolling her head up to Beca's ceiling. "I-I'm..." she started, not really knowing what to say. She knew Beca was upset and when Beca was upset, nothing could be said to calm her down. She moved her head back into position where Beca was just staring at her with a blank expression from her bed. "Beca, I'm sorry."

Beca wheezed out a faint chuckle and cocked her jaw. "Sorry for what Stacie?" she challenged back and the harshness of her tone took the taller girl a little off guard. "Sorry that your " _big_ " genius plan didn't work, or sorry that I just lost the one girl that for the first time ever, I had legit feelings for?" Beca snapped and when she did, a single tear rolled down her cheek and onto her sweatpants.

"Everything, Beca," Stacie defended. She was starting to get hurt by the harshness of Beca's voice. "I-I didn't think any of this was going to happen."

"Oh, you didn't think anything was going to happen?" Beca mocked, clenching her jaw in anger. "You didn't even think of the thought of fake fucking your best friend and people finding out wasn't ever going to happen?"

"No, Beca I didn't!" Stacie said with just as much anger in her voice. Her eyes were also starting to become misty. "I honestly didn't think anybody was going to find out the truth between us."

Beca scoffed. "Okay yeah. You just thought it would be all rainbows and happy endings with Aubrey and Chloe right?"

"That's not what I'm saying Beca-"

"No Stacie it is!" Beca cut off sharp. "Really, you shouldn't even say anything because Chloe already knows and it's only seconds before Aubrey does! If it wasn't for your stupid fucking plan none of this shit would've happened!"

"Don't you fucking dare blame this on me, Mitchell!" Stacie hissed through her gritted teeth, pointing her finger at the brunette sitting on the bed. Beca knew she hit a soft spot in the taller girl but she was too angry and upset about the whole situation to stop. "You were just as big of part in this scenario as I am!"

"I'm also really fucking naive to believe anything that comes out of your mouth honestly," Beca shot back, tears were now visible on Stacie's cheeks. "You know.." she snickered to herself quietly, "you'd think that someone with an incredible amount of book smarts would actually be smart enough to know a good plan from a foolish one. But you….you just proved that you're absolutely _brainless_ when it comes to relationships, that's probably why you haven't been in a stable one since your freshman year." The words slipped before Beca could even stop them and instantly, she regretted everything when she physically saw the air leave Stacie's lungs and the tears pour down the girl's cheeks when she blinked.

Stacie just stood there, flabbergasted and hurt by Beca's words and even then, Beca couldn't find the strength to apologize. She just sat there and watched the taller girl walk out of the room without looking back.

Beca screamed to herself, gripping at her hair violently with so much emotions bursting through her body she didn't know what to do.

What could she do when now,she just lost her true best friend?

* * *

Stacie couldn't be in the house anymore, especially after what Beca just told her. She knew the brunette was upset about Chloe finding out about their fake relationship but why did she have to say all those hurtful things? Out of the nine years they have been friends, never once did Beca say anything as damaging as she just did and never, have they had a fight this big.

Yes, this idea was mostly her's and she will take full responsibility for that but Beca, she is an adult and it wasn't like Stacie was holding up a gun to her head saying, "you better fucking be my fake girlfriend or I'll shoot you in the head."

Beca could've said no to the plan but she didn't. And that makes her just as big of culprit as Stacie.

She walked out the door to her house, trying to wipe away the tears from her recent conversation with Beca. She didn't even have time to get off her porch before she saw a silver honda parked right in front of her house with a angry blonde standing right next to it, crossing her arms and staring at Stacie.

"Fuck me," Stacie muttered to herself, not really thinking she can handle being yelled at twice in the same hour.

Stacie started casually walking down the porch steps and over to to the blonde because Aubrey was clearly making no effort in walking over to Stacie. She already knew by the body language that Aubrey was furious and also, the way the blonde was watching Stacie like a hawk kind of gave that away as well.

Stacie made it to where Aubrey was outside and stopped right in front of her. "Bree-"

"Don't," Aubrey quickly cut off. "Don't _Bree_ me," she ordered and though her voice was a lot lower and calmer than Stacie was expecting, she knew for damn sure Aubrey was holding it in. "Is it true?" she asked simply.

Silence feel upon the two for a bit, leaving Aubrey and Stacie to just stare at each other until one of them spoke.

Exhaling a long breath and breaking the silence. "Bree, listen-"

"I told you not to say my name, Stacie!" Aubrey cracked, anger now evident in her voice. "Now answer the question. Is it true?" she repeated through gritted teeth. Again, Stacie didn't answer with anything but just stared at the girl in front of her. "Stacie, answer the _fucking_ question!" Aubrey yelled, tears threatening to pour from her emerald eyes any second.

Stacie winced at the volume and vulgarness in Aubrey's words because even though she hasn't known her for an extremely long time, she did know the girl rarely ever cussed and that alone made Aubrey's anger that much more surreal.

Not really knowing what to say and also not really knowing if she could even form words at the time, Stacie faintly nodded her head in response to the blonde's question.

Aubrey started chuckling and this made Stacie wonder why she thought any of this was funny. "Oh my God," she said in between chuckles, now avoiding all eye contact with Stacie. "What's funny is I actually thought you were different," she started regaining her composure. "I told you things about my life that I haven't told anybody before. I trusted you, Stacie."

There was no more laughing in her words. Instead, the tears finally broke through the barriers of her eyes and her voice was becoming weak as she choked on the tears in her throat. "And to top it off, you _were_ the first girl I ever had intimate feelings for." Aubrey made sure to highlight the 'were' part for Stacie to hear.

"Aubrey, please let me explain things," Stacie spoke genuinely, surprised that Aubrey even let her finish her sentence.

"Why?" Aubrey cocked her head, raising her hands up. "So you can lie to me some more?" These words stung Stacie in her chest, hitting her heart like a semi truck on the highway. During her big master plan, she wasn't thinking about the lie that came with it. She was just thinking of getting Aubrey and for them to get their happy ending.

Aubrey aggressively wiped away some tears and made her way back to the driver's side of her car but stopped in her tracks just before getting in. "Oh, and find another lab partner." She slammed the door shut, shooting Stacie in the chest by the boisterous sound.

All she wanted was their happy ending.

But now, as she watched the girl she did all this for, drive down the street leaving a stunned brunette behind was the exact moment Stacie realized that not only did she lose Aubrey's trust but also, she lost the girl.

It was weird.

She wasn't crying even though she felt like her heart was getting chopped up into a thousand tiny pieces. She just stood there, frozen, watching the silver honda speed away down the street until she couldn't see the vehicle anymore.

Stacie thinks she was too upset to cry. That her body just went into shut down mode like a robot who is unable to shed tears.

It wasn't until the moment Stacie walked back into her house and up to her room where everything hit her at once, causing her to hysterically yell, scream and cry until her body would hopefully just turn off.

* * *

Numb. Emotionless. Hurt.

There was probably some more descriptive words floating around but those were the most evident that Stacie was currently feeling as she laid face first in her bed, staring at her closet which hung Aubrey's cheer jacket she let her borrow at the bonfire.

Still, she never remembered to give the piece of clothing back to the blonde and now, she probably never will since Aubrey probably would rather jump in a pool of sharks than to talk to her after what happened.

It hurt bad every time she traced 'Posen' written on the back of the jacket with her eyes and it killed her to know she was the one to hurt the girl and how things probably won't ever be the same again.

She spent the rest of the afternoon like this and most of the night. Just laying in her bed like a dead corpse or a mummy in a tomb. Even if she wanted to move, her body wouldn't allow it, letting her mourne in torture. Hell, she hasn't even gone to the bathroom and she definitely was on the verge of pissing her bed if she didn't go soon. But again, she couldn't find the strength in her body to get up from her bed.

Sounds of knocking at her door flooded her room. She tilted her head away from the jacket hanging in her closet and over to her door before a tiny brunette creeped in, holding a bottle of Jack Daniel's (where she got it, who knows) in one hand along with a bag of Cheetos and in the other, a stack of of DVDs reading, 500 Days of Summer, The Break Up and The Notebook.

Beca shrugged with the items in her hands and Stacie noticed the redness of her eyes and vulnerableness in her body language. Of course she was angry at Beca for everything she said earlier today. She should scream at the top of her lungs at Beca to get out of her room and slam the door in her face but the thing was, she could never say mad at that tiny little puppy standing in her doorway for too long. Their friendship is way too valuable to waste it over a fight and honestly, she couldn't imagine living a life without Beca by her side.

It would be to hard.

So instead of yelling at the girl, she patted her hand on the space of the bed next to her, gesturing for the brunette to join.

Beca gave her a weak, sad smile and closed the door before joining Stacie on her bed, already twisting off the cap on the bottle of Jack on the way.

* * *

"I had a total of 21 days of Chloe," Beca chuckled while watching _500 Days of Summer_ on Stacie's giant TV. She was lying horizontally on Stacie's legs with her hand submerged in the already empty bag of Cheetos as Stacie brushed her fingers through her hair. The two of them were already three fourths of the way down on the bottle of Jack so you can say the both of them were pretty intoxicated.

At least it was a Friday night, right?

"21 and a half, Becs.." Stacie corrected in between chuckles. "Since we broke their hearts about a couple hours ago." She reached down a took the Cheeto Beca was about to eat out of her hand and placed it directly into her mouth, earning a whiny 'heyyyyyy' in the process of her chewing.

"What are we going to do, Stace?" Beca asked weak and defeated and all Stacie could do was sigh to herself.

She didn't know what to do. What could they do even if there was something? Chloe and Aubrey are probably going to expose their fake relationship before her and Beca even get the chance to so what's the point of doing anything? Soon, the whole school is going to hate them for lying.

"I think we should pack up, leave and move states," Stacie said still brushing her fingers through Beca's hair. "Maybe even countries to be honest. We could go to Paris, or Mexico since you love Mexican food so much and I can start working on my Spanish."

"That sounds _Muy Bueno,_ " Beca coughed up her best Spanish accent and Stacie couldn't help but giggle. She also couldn't take Beca basically purring in her lap every time she used her nails to scrape her scalp.

Beca sat up from her position on Stacie's bed, crossing her legs underneath her body and staring intensely into Stacie's eyes.

"You're not dumb," Beca said deadpanned and all of a sudden. Stacie's quirked her eyebrows at the three sixty shift in conversation, not really knowing where Beca was coming from. Sensing the confusion, "You're not dumb," Beca repeated. "You're the smartest person I know and I shouldn't have said you weren't." Beca's voice leaked with sincerity and that made Stacie smile at the brunette.

"It's okay, Bec." Stacie kept the smile on her face and reached for the smaller girl's hand. "You were angry and I know you didn't mean it."

"No Stacie!" Beca yelled in a loud tone and it made Stacie flinch at the volume. "You should fucking hate me right now! I'm a horrible friend and I said horrible things to you and I have every right to be shut out by you just like Chloe is doing even though I'd be more sad if you were to do it."

"Beca, honestly it's okay," Stacie assured in the most sympathetic way her voice could express. Everything was true also. She knew Beca says things she doesn't mean when she's upset majority of the time thanks to be friends since elementary school. It's actually a thing that everybody does and it's heart breaking to see that she is beating herself up because of it.

Beca hiccuped roughly, her eyes heavy and glossy from the alcohol. "I'm sorry about what I said with the whole relationship thing. Any person in their right mind would be lucky to have you Stacie." Tears started falling out of her eyes now and Stacie would be shocked if it wasn't for the amount of Jack they drank because Beca was never one to cry.

Stacie swiped the tears off the brunette's face, catching every last drop before they could fall onto her bed sheets. "Don't cry Beca," Stacie whispered softly. "You've done way too much crying today and I'm afraid you'll dry up and vanish if you shed another tear." Stacie gave Beca a shy smile, keeping her thumb placed on the girl's cheek.

Luckily, Beca returned the smile and drifted into Stacie's touch even though it was a little floaty and sloppy. Gotta love the effects of alcohol.

Stacie was surprised she wasn't feeling as drunk as Beca was. She blames the height difference since one shot usually buzzes Beca.

"We suck," Beca said chuckling. "We actually _suck_ and lost two amazing girls that made us happy." Stacie frowned at the memory. It was nice to drink a little bit and just forget about the reality but like always, it came crashing back down.

"You're beautiful," Beca slurred all of a sudden, fighting her eyelids to stay open and Stacie had to bite the inside of her cheek not to laugh at the view. "You're really fucking beautiful," Beca stated louder and this time, Stacie couldn't help but giggle at her friend. "You're so fucking beautiful it makes my stomach hurt." Beca took her finger and pointed it into Stacie's chest every word.

"What?" Stacie was in a full on laughter now. "Becs, you're beautiful!"

Shaking her head back and forth and also causing her body to sway, Stacie took in the rapid color change in Beca's face. Her once healthy pale skin was now a deathly white and even, there was a hint of green under her cheeks.

"Hey, come on." Standing up from her bed, she reached her hands out for the smaller girl to take. "We are going to the bathroom."

Beca took her hands and got up as well but once she got onto her feet, she lost her balance and crashed into Stacie's night stand, spilling all the items that were on top.

Stacie hurried to grab Beca and when she did, the small brunette eyes gaped open with her face white as a ghost and before Stacie knew it, she was sprinting to the nearest bathroom in the hallway.

Stacie followed closely behind until Beca quickly hunched over the toilet, leaning down to vomit all the alcohol consumed. Sounds of retching and gagging were heard from the bathroom until Beca started crying-which soon lead to coughing and then she was heaving all sorts of disturbing sounds.

Stacie held Beca's hair back and rubbed reassuring circles on her back because just watching Beca break down in the bathroom was hard to watch.

When she was finished, Beca slumped down to her knees, sliding her back into the wall and breaking down again. Her chest was heaving up and down as her arms were crossed on the top of her knees with her face buried in between.

Stacie could see the tears dropping onto the tile and she was in shock that for the first time in their nine years of friendship, Beca was the one doing the balling and that there was enough to break Stacie's heart.

"I-I told...you your beauty...makes me sick," Beca was able to manage a snicker even when she was crying. Her voice was hoarse and raspy but still had a tinge of adorableness. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

Stacie moved down to sit on the floor,wrapping her arm around Beca's shoulders and instantly, the smaller girl drifted into the touch. "It's okay," Stacie whispered quietly while rubbing the top of her arm.

Beca moved her hand off her stomach and searched for Stacie's, intertwining their fingers together when she finally found it. Stacie flinched at the gesture because never did Beca initiate hand holding.

"I really liked Chloe...still do," Beca admitted softly in the dip of Stacie's neck, sniffing her nose. Even with the black makeup streaming down the girl's face, making her look a lot like a racoon and the snot battling its way to stay inside her nose, Stacie thought Beca still looked breathtaking. Nuzzling her face into Stacie's neck, "she made me better."

Stacie leaned her cheek on the top of Beca's head. "I knew, Becs," she sighed and placed a soft kiss on Beca's hair. " Aubrey did the same for me."

Just saying her name cut Stacie deep and it was all still so surreal that whatever they had before was now gone and probably never coming back.

They sat like this for a while, just enjoying the comfortable silence that washed over them while Stacie occasionally whispered sweet things to Beca, easing get out of her crying. Once the cries were at a light whimper, Stacie nudged her shoulder to lift Beca up, locking eyes with reddened, stormy blues with her own.

With her hand that was tangled with Beca's, she detached from the grip and swiftly pushed a piece of dangling hair that was covering Beca's face behind her ear. " You know I love you a lot but right now, your breath is about ten seconds away from killing me," she admitted honestly, scrunching her face in disgust.

Beca giggled sweetly and just then, Stacie realized how much she missed Beca's smile.

"Are you sure you don't want to kiss me?" Beca raised her eyebrows up and down in a playful easy as she puckered up her lips, making Stacie bark out a laugh with her adorableness.

"Absolutely not," Stacie said in between laughs while with her arm kept Beca away who was trying to place a sloppy kiss on the taller girl's cheek. "Stoooooop sicko!" she whined, pushing Beca away who finally gave up in the motion.

Wobbling her way up to stand in her feet, Beca stumbled her way over to the sink to pull out her toothbrush and toothpaste. Stacie stood up soon after and chuckled faintly when she watched Beca miss her toothbrush with the toothpaste, landing it directly on the front of her shirt.

"Fuckkkkk," Beca whined like a three year old and again, was on the verge of crying. Alcohol was making Beca an emotional mess.

Stacie took the toothbrush from her hand and properly soured the toothpaste on top. Giving it back to Beca, "Thought you needed some help." She smiled at the girl who scoffed and started brushing her teeth, mumbling something under her breath regarding, "I could of done that."

"I'm going to get you a fresh pair of clothes-" Stacie took some toilet paper off the roll and wiped off the toothpaste on the front of Beca's shirt before throwing it away, "-then you're going to bed. Will you be fine while I do that?" she asked, watching Beca in the bathroom mirror and catching the girl's eyes fighting to stay open and moving the toothbrush around her mouth in the slowest way possible.

Beca nodded her head slowly as she continued to finish up brushing her teeth.

Stacie walked out of the bathroom and back into her room so she could pick out some clothes for Beca. Landing on a big sleep shirt and a pair of sweatpants that read, 'sexy' on the sides, she threw them on the bed waiting for Beca to come back as she went downstairs to grab a Gatorade from the fridge.

No matter who it was that drank, they always prepared the next morning for each other so one of them would avoid the raging headache they'd wake up with. Grabbing the bottle out of the fridge, she went over to the cabinet and took out four Advil, two for her and two for Beca. Even though she wasn't on the same level of drunkenness like Beca was, she knew for a fact that she would still wake up with a throbbing hangover.

Turning off the lights in the kitchen, she walked back up the stairs and into her room where she saw Beca stumbling to take off her shirt and throwing it to the side so she can throw on the one placed on the bed. As she was pulling the shirt up and over, she accidentally pulled her head through an arm hole instead of the actual head hole.

Stacie watched the whole scene play out from her door and had to bite her lip to keep her laughing at a minimum. Beca had her back turned towards Stacie and didn't even know taller girl was back in the room with her.

Placing the Advil and bottle on her nightstand, Stacie walked over to Beca who was frowning at the turtle neck she was now wearing with her hair draped messily over her face. "Help me," she whined with a pouted bottom lip.

Stacie giggled at the poor girl before she ordered for Beca to raise her arms in the air so she could pull the shirt off. Once she got the shirt on right, she took in the time to look at Beca's appearance.

The sweats were bundled at the bottom, making Beca's feet basically non existent due to the obvious height difference and the shirt that gave the brunette such a hassle was something Beca was swimming in. Overall, Stacie couldn't imagine the girl getting any cuter than how she already was at the moment.

"Thank you," Beca said with a sloppy smile as she made herself comfortable on Stacie's bed. Welp, looks like they're sleeping together.

"Excuse you." Stacie smirked at the half asleep girl on her bed. "What makes you think I want to sleep with your tiny, intoxicated ass?"

"Because I'm cute," Beca muttered quietly, eyes already close when she finished 'burrito-ing' herself in the mountain of blankets.

Stacie rolled her eyes and really, she couldn't say no to that. It would be like disciplining a puppy or something. She'd feel awful after.

She went into her bathroom to take off her makeup and change into something comfortable to sleep in. After she was done, she flipped off the lights in her room, thinking the brunette was already fast asleep but the moment she laid down and got under the sheets, Beca twisted her body so she was now facing the taller girl and rested her head on on the upper part of Stacie's arm. As a reflex, Stacie's arm moved to wrap around snugly on the smaller girl's shoulders but was shocked at the end position.

Sighing contently and draping her arm over the mid section of Stacie's stomach while tangling their legs together, Beca's breathing began to even out.

Stacie's entire body stiffened at the contact because currently, Beca was holding onto her like a koala on a tree. Rule number one to Beca Mitchell is that she isn't a big cuddler but now, seeing her wrapped around Stacie's long length and holding on as if she were going to fall if she were to let go makes Stacie wonder what the Hell is going on.

It was always Stacie initiating the contact between the two of them and it always took about thirty minutes or more to convince Beca to even share a bed together.

"We are going to make it through this," Beca broke the night's silence with a hushed whisper, breezing onto the skin of Stacie's neck. "Don't ever leave me Stacie."

"Never Beca," Stacie finally responded after her body began to unstiffen and she rested her cheek on the top of Beca's head. "Like it or not, you're kinda stuck with me."

A light giggle vibrated Stacie's collar bone. "I _looooove_ it," Beca cooed lovingly and tightened her grip on Stacie's side.

This was something new.

And maybe Stacie was blaming this touchy behavior and baby like giggles on the alcohol because she knows for fact when she drinks, whoever she is with for the night is definitely getting cuddled. But also, Stacie has seen Beca drunk before, _belligerent_ drunk, and never did she want to cuddle. Hell, she just wanted some food and you to leave her the fuck alon.

Her words, not Stacie's.

Of course she enjoyed Beca's edgy and tough personality, with her dramatic eye rolls and constant flipping off. Actually she loved both of those things but this? This was a completely different side to Beca that Stacie is unfamiliar with but she couldn't help but enjoy the newness of the girl. It was like Beca was becoming comfortable with taking off her steel armor that keeps so many out from hurting her and is able to just be herself for a while. Free and unarmed.

And the thought of her being able to do this with Stacie is absolutely heart warming.

Stacie eye's were becoming heavy and the soft snores breathing into her neck was soothing her to sleep. Just as she was about to close her eyes, Beca started to stir, causing Stacie to wonder what she was doing.

Even though it was dark, she knew Beca was staring at her, burning two holes in Stacie's face with her eyes cleaned of her make up that was basically dripping down her cheek from the crying earlier (this actually surprised Stacie that she was able to do that without poking her eyes out).

She could feel the newly minty breath spread on her face and before she could ask what Beca was doing, she was being kissed.

It wasn't like a total make out between her and Beca but it was definitely different from their previous kisses they shared. Beca's lips were kissing Stacie's like they were fragile, like a rare diamond and would break if too much force was applied. It didn't last for long but there was emotion in the kiss, passion and she could feel her cheek shiver under Beca's palm where she had it placed.

And when Beca pulled away, for the first time since they've started fake dating, she missed the contact.

"You're my peanut butter to my jelly sandwich," Beca mumbled with a beaming smile before returning her head back to Stacie's chest and curling up closer to Stacie's body. Then, she was out like a light and Beca's obnoxious snores flooded all over Stacie's room.

With her hand that wasn't draped over the smaller girl's body, she reached up to her lips, feeling a tingling sensation under the skin and a warmness from where Beca's lips once were. It could've been the alcohol taking over Beca's body and honestly, she might not even remember doing this in the morning but,

 **Beca kissed her.**

Beca actually kissed her on purpose and without a group of students watching them in school or without being forced to do so.

But that wasn't the only weird part that was happening.

All these unknown emotions were roaming through Stacie's body and head, making it hard for her to grasp onto what she was exactly feeling at the moment. And the part that was weird and left Stacie's body paralyzed was the fact that she wanted more. To kiss Beca again, and again,and again and she didn't know why she felt the need to do that all of a sudden.

She didn't know what was happening inside her head and that right there, was what terrified Stacie to her core.

 _Oh boy..._

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning groaning into Stacie's chest due to a throbbing headache and ratted hair with a fallen Cheeto smushed into the side of her arm.

For the most part, she remembered everything that happened last night but still, there were some blurry memories she couldn't make out. The ones she could though made her cringe at how pathetic her actions were. She knew that she practically crumbled down in the bathroom which lead to hysterical crying but after that, things were a little fuzzy.

She figured that Stacie just changed her into some clothes and put her to bed since now, she was wearing a pair of Stacie's sweats and shirt-even though Beca's room was right down the hallway. There was also a Gatorade and some Advil on the nightstand with a note that read, "for the cutest drunk" with Stacie's girly signature and Beca couldn't help but smile at the thought.

She popped two pills into her mouth, drowning it with the Gatorade before setting the bottle back on the table. As she was going to set it back, she knocked over the lamp with her hand straight into the ground and she also specifically remembers doing the same exact thing last night.

By the loud crashing sound Beca caused, Stacie jolted up from her sleep, turning her head in the direction where the sound came from to only be greeted with a guilty brunette wearing a shit eating grin.

"Sorry," Beca squinted her eyes in guilt. "I promise to not knock over anymore things in your room."

Running her hands through her hair and beaming a smile, "I should actually make you buy me a new lamp since you keep breaking it," Stacie teased and pointed over to the two extra pills so Beca could hand them over along with the Gatorade. "Don't knock anything down cluts." Rolling her eyes and flipping Stacie off, Beca picked up the pills and handed them over. Without breaking anything she might add.

"I'm sorry about last night," Beca apologized genuinely. "I didn't think I had that much to drink."

Gulping down the pills and setting the drink down on the bed sheets, "You basically had a bottle of Jack by yourself." Stacie's eyes flicked over to the almost empty bottle of alcohol, earning a vicious gag from the brunette.

"Oh God just looking at it makes me want to puke." Beca closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling to regain her breathing back to she wouldn't yack in Stacie's bed. "I remember almost everything-which is surprising since I drank enough to put me in the hospital with alcohol poisoning."

"Ohhh…" Stacie said with a slight frown that didn't go unnoticed by Beca. "Till when don't you remember?"

Beca knitted her eyebrows together at the sudden change of behavior in Stacie. Just a moment so she was calling Beca names and now, it looks like she just lost her non existent puppy.

"Ummmm-" Beca took a second to think back to last night. Everything was still really fuzzy. "I remember getting sick and basically breaking down in the bathroom. Also, me brushing my teeth and changing into your clothes but after that, it is blurry." Stacie nodded faintly and didn't look up from the bed sheets where her hands were crossed and twiddling together. Beca watched the movements and her sudden distressed behavior and stretched her eyes wide. "I didn't do anything stupid did I?! I didn't say anymore mean things to you?"

Stacie snickered a little bit which made Beca sigh in relief. "No Beca, you didn't," Stacie said, lifting her eyes to meet Beca's. They looked sad and not as bright as they usually looked in the morning.

"Did I call Chloe?" Beca asked with a shaky voice. If she called Chloe, her life is completely over. "Please tell me I didn't and if I did, can you fill up the bathtub for me so I can start my drowning process"

"God you're so dramatic," Stacie was smiling but Beca knew there was something wrong with the way her eyes were glazed over with sadness. Hurt even. "No you didn't call Chloe. I took your phone before you even sat on my bed." Stacie reached over to her night stand, opening the drawer and pulled out Beca's phone.

Beca sighed once again in relief and took her phone. "Thank God!" Beca said, noticing that Stacie still wasn't telling her what was on her mind. "What's the matter Stacie?"

There was a long pause before Stacie started taking again and Beca could see the bolts and screws turning inside her head.

"Nothing why?" Stacie said casually, coughing up her best voice to sound believable.

"Because you look sad and I don't like when you are so I want to fix whatever the problem is." Beca noticed the smile on her friend enlarge.

"It's just..-" Stacie started, running her hand through her hair and exhaling a shaky breath that screamed nervous. Chuckling and shaking her head, "It's just…..who knew big bad Beca Mitchell would be such the cuddler when she is drunk."

Beca gave her a questioning look, knowing for damn sure that wasn't what was bothering Stacie but decided to go with it."Tell anybody and I swear Conrad." Beca squinted her eyes with intimidation. She knew that she was extra touchy last night but that was because she was upset and sad and just needed to feel some contact from someone. "You are tall and warm and your jumbo tits are a great pillow, I'm not going to lie."

"Oh my God!" Stacie barked into a loud laugh while giving her chest a little shake so Beca could see. "They are pretty great aren't they?" She poked her exposed cleavage.

All Beca could do was laugh at Stacie's very much missed behavior but it didn't shake the thought of something that was bothering Stacie.

"Now we got that cleared…" Beca straightened her posture from laughing and her voice transitioned to a more serious tone. "Can you tell me what is going through your big brain of yours?"

Tensing up, "It's nothing Beca," Stacie sighed, dropping her gaze from Beca and looking back at her hands placed on the bed sheets.

Stacie should know by now that after nine solid years of friendship, they could read each other like a well known children's book. Beca knew when Stacie was sad, angry, sick, hungry, thirsty whatever it was. So her sitting next to Beca with droopy eyes and weakened body language, she knew there was something going on with her friend and to say that nothing was wrong, wasn't budging with Beca one bit.

Narrowing her eyes, not believing one thing she just said. "Stacie, come on. What's wrong?" she repeated the question while leaning in to grab Stacie's hand and feeling the muscles in Stacie's body stiffen at the contact but soon relax. Beca caught this action and scrunched her face at how weird the taller girl was being. They always held hands so the sudden twitch she received in Stacie like she just got touched by her dream crush on a first date was freaky

"Beca, I promise you.." Stacie lifted her eyes and locked them with Beca's. "Nothing is wrong," she mustered up a smile but Beca could see her gritting teeth underneath. Figuring that Stacie wasn't going to tell her, she made a mental note to ask about it later because there was definitely something going on.

"Okay." Beca returned the smile and retracted her hand back. "I'm going to go shower because I can smell the whiskey oozing out of my pores."

Stacie threw her head back laughing. "Good because you're stinking up my room." She used her strength and pushed the small brunette off her bed, waving her goodbye as she submerged her body back under her sheets and slamming her head into the pillow.

Beca snickered at her friend who was probably already back to sleep. Taking one last look at her friend, wondering what could possibly be affecting her mood, she sighed and closed the door behind her.

* * *

After taking a shower, Beca stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed her cell phone off the sink, rereading the text she typed up before she got in. There was many things Beca would just say 'fuck it' and do whatever she wanted but this was risky and made her hesitate before sending.

Her eyes landed on the name reading, 'Redheaded Choir Girl' and felt her gut twist in anger all over again. She swiped up on their previous conversations (which wasn't a good idea) and it was mind boggling to see how close they were before everything went down. She couldn't help but already miss Chloe and it hasn't even been twenty four hours. If things were normal and everything was still cool, Beca would've woken up to a good morning text with a bunch of those stupid fucking emojis that Beca has grown to love so much and maybe even some hearts added in the message.

But that wasn't the case and instead, Beca woke up to an empty phone and the constant memory of breaking Chloe's heart.

Deciding that a message wouldn't hurt because if anything, Chloe would ignore it and not respond but worth a shot, she hit the send button with a shaky thumb and threw her phone on the bed so she could get dressed.

She was blow drying her hair when she heard her phone go off and never before did she completely stop what she was doing and sprint to her phone in a crazy fast amount of time. It has only been twenty minutes and the thought of Chloe responding made Beca paranoid about checking her phone every ten seconds to she if she replied.

Unlocking her phone and swiping down her messages with a load of anticipation, she read the text.

Annoying Kid [13:20 pm]: Becaww! Wanna go shoot some baskets?

Her stomach dropped at the name knowing it wasn't Chloe but instead, Jesse fucking Swanson. Throwing her face into her pillow with false hope, she turned off her phone with disappointment.

God, never before did she ever wish for a person to text her. She felt like one of those girls who sit by their phone watching it like a hawk, waiting eagerly for that one guy to text them back and freaking out every time their phone vibrates only to soon be defeated when they find out it was just their mom texting them about what they wanted to eat for dinner.

All that hope just deflating in your body, leaving you again, empty.

It fucking sucked.

Maybe she should go hang out with Jesse and get her mind off of Chloe for a bit. Beca sent her a message and whether she responds or not is completely up to her. At least she can say she tried and to only try harder next time right?

Opening her phone back up, she typed in a message,

Beca Mitchell [13:25 pm]: Sure Swanson. I'll meet you at the gym in twenty.

* * *

 **Pretty heavy chapter my friends!**

 **I bet you guys are like hkdjahkkfjhsakjhfkashlkfsakjfhkasjk with Stacie and Beca's relationship but trust me and let my guide you through the chapters ;)**

 **(KEEP IN MIND THE ENDGAMES)**

 **OH! Updates MIGHT take longer because I'm really fucking conflicted on which road I want to take this story with. I already had it planned out but now, I'm kinda 'ify' about it. Don't worry I'll decide soon!**

 **ALSO! Freaking you guys should follow me on Tumblr (If you haven't already).**

 **Username: Porquesogay**

 **And also, check out my Steca one shot called Heavenly Trip. I'm am very satisfied with that one! :)**

 **Till next time lovelies,**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	13. Mitchell's Magic

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed this story! Officially at 16,234 views which is MIND BLOWING! Thanks so much nerds :)**

 **I have decided to edit a few areas in my outline but overall, I'm sticking to my original plan for the story!**

 **I'm also pretty pumped to see you guys starting to ship Steca. I'm a number one Bechloe fan but come on... Steca is too cute!**

 **Songs used (Order): Justin Bieber- Sorry, Sam Hunt-Break up in a Small Town and Kenny Chesney- You and Tequila.**

 **Anyways, on ward to the story!**

 **Enjoy**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **Rumors-Chapter 13:Mitchell's Magic**

Grabbing her keys off the counter, Beca strolled outside to her jeep with her Nike bag filled with a change of clothes draped over her shoulder and her basketball shoes in her free hand. Still, she hasn't heard anything back from Chloe regarding the message she sent roughly about forty minutes ago. She keeps her hopes high but at the same time, she keeps them low since the redhead probably wants absolutely nothing to do with her.

The sad thing was that this time yesterday they were fine.

Perfect even.

Throwing her bag into the trunk and hopping into her jeep, she sent a text to Stacie telling her that she was going to the gym with Jesse as well as her dad. Once situated, she made her way to the rec center where Jesse previously told her he was waiting. According to Jesse, this place was like, 'hot chick' central, with college hotties flaunting their bodies around like they own the ground and was a perfect spot to hunt for some prey, his words;not Beca's. Beca really, really thought this delusional, 'Beca is the ultimate lady playa at Barden' hallucination forming in Jesse's brain would go away but boy was she wrong. So wrong.

He even mentioned them being lesbros.

What the fuck does that even mean and is that _EVEN_ a thing?

Turning on her radio and switching functions, she plugged her phone into the aux, pressing shuffle to her music.

 _You gotta go and get_

 _Angry at all of my honesty_

 _You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies_

 _I hope I don't run out of time, could someone call a referee?_

 _Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness_

First of all, if it was honestly any other time besides right after her fight with Chloe, she'd be absolutely mortified and embarrassed that she had a single Justin Bieber song on her cell phone. Yeah, she wasn't going to lie it was a pretty impressive song-actually okay no, it was a great song; probably Bieber's best but right now, she just couldn't listen to it without being reminded of Chloe.

Not that the song itself reminded her of the redhead but the message and lyrics within the song screamed their entire situation.

Switching songs,

 _I knew I'd see her around_

 _I'd be at some party, she'd show up and I'd be walking out_

 _Or across some parking lot hiding behind her sister_

 _I'd look up, she'd be at the red light beside me_

 _In that white Maxima with the sticker on the back_

 _I'd act like I didn't see her_

"Seriously?" Beca muttered to herself in annoyance as Sam Hunt's voice echoed through the speakers of her Jeep. She had millions and millions of songs on her phone to play, especially on shuffle but seriously? The one country album Chloe downloaded into her phone- against her will, when she stayed over and had dinner with her family just had to play right now? Not only that it was Sam Hunt but of course, it was the one song on his album that talked about a breakup. Ironic?

If Beca wasn't already thinking about Chloe before, she sure as hell was now. Pressing forward on her phone,

 _Baby, here I am again_

 _Kicking dust in the Canyon wind_

 _Waiting for that sun to go down_

 _Made it up Mulholland Drive_

 _Hell bent on getting high_

 _High above the lights of town_

"Oh for fuck sakes!" Beca slammed her hand into her power button, completely silencing the music. There was no point in listening to music if she can't enjoy it without feeling can't even listen to her phone without being reminded of what a complete asshole she is too pretty redheads who drown their music taste in overrated country music and get lied to by awkward brunettes who wear a lot of plaid.

This was just God's way of punishing her.

Kenny Chesney to sly _mother fucker_.

The rest of the way to the gym, she rode in silence, avoiding all things that would remind her of Chloe which was a lot harder than Beca thought it would be.

For instance, she saw a cop pulling over a car, instantly reminded her of the party where she almost got arrested at trying to make a distraction so Chloe could sneak out.

Saw a billboard sponsoring Sombrero Tequila, couldn't help but get all hot and bothered in memory of the way Chloe took that body shot off of her.

There was even a dog. A fucking dog that reminded Beca of Chloe because it was a cute, little Irish setter dog with the same color fur that matched Chloe's light, auburn hair and was just so happy and friendly to every person that passed by walking on the sidewalk.

It was truly pathetic.

After what felt like a lifetime of unwanted memories, Beca made it to the gym, already seeing Jesse outside of the revolving doors, dribbling a ball in between his legs and listening to music. Her presence wasn't known when she stepped up behind the boy since it seemed like he was way into his music to be aware of his surroundings.

Tapping him on the shoulder, the boy was startled by the contact, causing him to kick his ball into some nearby bushes and even Beca swore she heard a girly squeal exit his mouth.

When he turned around, Beca assumed he wasn't expecting it to be her since his face changed from, "what the hell do you want' to, 'oh my god you're here!'

Pulling out his headphones, "Hey!" His grin was enormously huge and this earned a scrunch in the face from Beca on how he could smile that big without overstretching his mouth. He walked over to the bush to retrieve his ball and dribbled it back up to Beca. "You made it!" Again, too cheery for Beca's liking, causing her to flinch at the excitement. "Ready to get your ass kicked?" he challenged with a raise to his eyebrows.

This only brought out Beca's competitive nature and no way in hell would she be caught dead losing to Jesse Swanson. "You wish dude."

So far, Beca and Jesse played a game of one on one which Beca, of course, took home the 'w' but not without a good fight from Jesse. Sure he was goofy, and overly cheesy but she couldn't lie when it came to his shooting average. It could've been luck or he just had a feel good day but whatever it was, Jesse was like eighty percent with making three pointers. If she didn't believe him before when he said he was on varsity, she sure as hell does now.

They also played a game of knock out with some other people shooting at the gym which once started fun but ended with Jesse getting kneed in the balls by some dude going up for a layup. After that, Beca decided it was time for a break and called it quits.

So now, they were playing a easy game of 'Horse' where if someone were to get hurt, they probably shouldn't be touching a basketball.

"So Becs-" Jesse started as he dribbled the ball up to the free throw line, preparing his shot up to the hoop. "You got your eyes on anyone at Barden?" Releasing the ball, he made it with a clean swish.

"I don't know, dude." Beca walked over to get the ball that Jesse recently made and switched spots with him on the free throw line. With an easy flick of the wrist, the ball, just like Jesse's, swished right through the net.

"Well for your information, rumor is that every girl seems to be low key in the closet with a major crush on you," Jesse admitted with a smirk, picking up the ball from the gym's tile.

"What?" Beca snickered in disbelief with eyes gaped open. "That's so not true."

"Oh but it is, Beca." Jesse walked over to the three point line in the area where he made majority of his shots when they played one on one. Keeping that average unaffected, Jesse made the shot, effortless and Beca rolled her eyes in envy at how phenomenal he was at shooting.

Layups and defense were her thing. Asking her to shoot from a distance? Yeah no. One, she didn't have the height to shoot over the girls that were like six feet tall and two, she didn't have the strength to make it without basically using her entire body in the shot.

Walking over to the three point area where Jesse made the shot and also, where the boy was taunting her with a smug smirk, she dribbled the ball before taking the shot.

"Especially with what is being said about you around the hallways. All these straight girls are thirsting to get a little dose of Mitchell's magic."

As she released the ball, her body immediately twisted mid jump at the information Jesse just announced, causing her to shoot the ball no where near the hoop and ending with an air ball.

"What?" Beca shrieked at the amused boy. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Mitchell's magic," he repeated nonchalantly, but received a glare from the brunette when she still didn't understand what he was talking about. If a look could kill, he'd be six feet under so with that, he continued, "Mitchell's magic, also I guess meaning you're one of a kind when pleasing a lady in the bedroom."

All the blood rose to Beca's cheeks and she couldn't even hide the amount of red that was spreading around her face. "What?!" her shriek could've broken glass with how high the pitch was.

Jesse lifted his hands up to surrender, chuckling under his breath at the flustered girl. "Hey hey, that's what I've been hearing!"

"From who!?" There was no way in hell this person was going to make it out alive after spreading this rumor about Beca. Even if she had to go Detective CSI Barden on these hooligans she would, no doubt.

"Really?" Jesse quirked his eyebrows and Beca nodded with a deadpanned face. "Stacie, duh. The one girl who you've been working your magic on for years now."

Beca closed her eyes and clenched her jaw at the reveal. _Fucking Stacie Conrad I swear to god you're dead._ Not only did she have this alter ego that Barden and Stacie seemed to rumor up about her but now, she has a fucking 'h' against Jesse.

"That's why you need to teach me the ropes Becaw! Show me the ways of lady lovin'." Jesse swayed his hips seductively with a mischievous smirk stretched across his face.

Beca rolled her eyes at that stupid nickname Jesse felt the need to call her every time he talked. "Stop calling me that." She warned with a stern look.

"Calling you what?" Jesse asked, his words sly and knowing for sure he was pulling Beca's strings. Picking up the ball from the court, he placed it in front of his crotch and began to air hump the item. "Becaw's lady magic," he mocked with amusement oozing from his pores. "Do they scream that in the room?"

Beca was seconds away from replacing that ball with her foot. " _Oh Becaww right there! Don't stop Becaww_!" Jesse moaned loudly as he continued to taunt the brunette and gaining half the gym's attention with his embarrassing noises coming out from his mouth. Not to mention, he was still humping a basketball.

"Jesse I swear to God I'm going to kill you!" Beca tried her best to sound as scary and angry as possible but couldn't help the snicker that slipped past her lips, watching at how ridiculous Jesse was acting. She had to admit and it pained her to do so but surprisingly, the boy was a lot of fun to be around.

While Jesse made no effort in stopping his act, a ball rolled up to Beca's feet and without hesitation, she picked up the ball and threw it directly at Jesse's face.

There was two things that Beca didn't know when she made the conscious decision to throw the basketball across the court. One of them being, that Jesse was some sort of secret ninja and dodged the ball that was coming at him like it was child's play and the second thing was, that there was a girl directly behind him that took the force of the ball to the face when Jesse ducked.

"Oh my God!" Beca gasped when she saw the girl fall to her knees, holding her face on the court's floor. The instant she saw blood drip out of the cracks in the girl's hand, she panicked and ran up to the crouching girl.

"Are you okay?!" More blood was making itself present on the tile and Beca was on the verge of passing out. She absolutely hated blood and had the weakest stomach when around it.

"Jesus Beca!" Jesse squatted down and joined Beca and the girl who was bleeding her life away. "Trying to take her head off?"

"No asshole I _wasn't_!" Beca hissed in anger, snapping her attention to the boy who was biting his lip not to laugh. "I was trying to take YOURS off but you had to go all Jackie Chan and duck!" Jesse shrugged and Beca placed her hand over the hunched girl's back. "Are you okay?"

The hand that was holding onto the girl's nose was removed and like a waterfall, blood oozed out, splashing onto the tile beneath her. When the girl opened her mouth to respond, blood then mixed with her saliva as she spit it out and everything in sight was just too much for Beca to handle.

"Jesse take care of her," Beca mumbled quietly, trying to advert her eyes from the puddle of blood and feeling her stomach twist and knot in sickness.

Everyone in the gym stopped what they were doing and watched the scene go down, not even moving a muscle to help.

The girl pinched the top of her nose to stop the bleeding. "I think I'll be fine." The girl didn't seem to be upset or at least it didn't sound like it because all Beca heard was a 'nazzally' voice.

"Beca, your face is white as a ghost." Jesse noticed when glancing up.

Without a warning, the injured girl spluttered all the blood that was pooling in her mouth on the tile and by watching stream out slowly, Beca all of a sudden felt light headed and before she knew it, everything around her went black.

* * *

Beca the Adorable Badass [12:59 pm]: Hey Chloe it's Beca. You already knew that but yeah…. never mind. I really want to apologize about everything that happened and maybe get the chance to properly explain things. I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from and have every right to be but, I was just hoping for a chance. If not, I completely understand.

Beca the Adorable Badass [13:02 pm]: Is it weird that I already miss you? Like a fucking lot.

Beca the Adorable Badass [13:02 pm]: Fuck! Please disregard that last message. I didn't mean to send that and accidentally pressed the send button. Iphones should really invest and put in a fucking cancel button. Anyway, sorry. Fuck this is bad. Okay… I'm done now. Bye.

Chloe read the messages she has been avoiding for the past two hours knowing they were from Beca. She couldn't help but chuckle a little bit when she finally caved and read the message because leave it up to Beca to hit the top charts on the awkward scale. It didn't last for long till Chloe was reminded of Beca lying to her and immediately, she turned that soft chuckle back into a hurt, angry scowl and turned off her phone, throwing it into the pillows of her bed and crashing along on top.

It was weird. When she found out that Tom was cheating on her, yeah she was upset and wanted to smack him in the face a repetitive amount of times with every item she could grab a hold of but that anger didn't even come close to the amount of betrayal she felt towards Beca. Maybe it was because if she was being honest, Beca was someone she was absolutely intoxicated by. Beca was someone she had legit girly feelings for. And maybe she still is and does but all these upset emotions are making everything hazy, leaving her feeling blank for once.

A knock on her door startled her at the sudden sound and soon, Chris was walking in with a cautious grin but also a hint of worry.

"What are you doing?" he asked simply while jumping onto his sister's bed, landing directly on Chloe's back and earning a loud groan from the force of his weight.

Despite Chloe's current mood from last night to now, she enjoyed the physical contact from her brother and It felt nice knowing he cared. Though she'd prefer if it was a gentle hug instead of a tackle that was squeezing the air out of her lungs the longer he laid on her back.

His stubble from his chin was scratching Chloe's cheek whenever he brushed his face closer. "Get…..off…...Chris…" Chloe wheezed out from underneath as Chris tickled her ear with his obnoxious laughing. Twisting her body, Chris gave the girl mercy and rolled off her back, lying directly beside her instead.

"What's the matter?" Chris asked genuinely.

Once Chloe regained her breathing back to normal and checked all areas on her body, making sure that there was no injuries present, she turned her body so she was facing her brother.

"Nothing," she lied, not really wanting to talk about Beca just yet. Everything was still so surreal and just knowing how much she hurt Chloe, just crushed her heart to pieces.

Squinting his eyes, not believing a damn thing Chloe was saying, "Don't lie to me Chloe. Last night you were MIA in your room and you didn't even come down for mom's tacos." That was true and she felt awful doing it because the tacos her mom makes are her favorite but yesterday, she was way too upset to even think about eating.

"Chris, it's nothing," she repeated but with a shaky voice. Not really sounding too convincing.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me."

Dammit.

Of course her brother could read her like a book and pull the strike card. She should of seen this coming and knew she wouldn't be able to lie to him even if she tried.

"It's Beca." Just saying her name out loud caused her to instantly burst into tears. Catching this, Chris wrapped his arms around his crying sister, snuggling her tightly into his chest as she continued to cry into the front of his t-shirt.

Chris allowed this to happen until Chloe's crying began to even out and all that was left to be heard was faint sniffling.

"What happened?" Chris asked when he was sure Chloe stopped crying. Using his free hand that wasn't wrapped around Chloe's shoulder, he brushed the hair out of her face and wiped the trails of wetness streaming down her cheeks from the tears.

"She lied to me," Chloe knew her voice was hoarse. It felt like a bubble was stuck in her throat when she spoke or even when she swallowed.

"What did she lie about?"

Exhaling a large breath and trying to clear her throat back up, "Her and Stacie weren't even in a relationship. They were faking dating just to make Aubrey and I jealous."

"Wait-" Chris started, positioning his face so he could look down at Chloe. "Aubrey is gay?"

"I-I don't even know. One minute she tells me she really likes Stacie and the next, she says she could never be in a relationship with her," Chloe explained as best as she could. Even after being friends with the blonde since they first started walking, there was still some things about Aubrey that Chloe was unsure about. One of them being, how she expressed her emotions.

"Damn… who knew," Chris said with a cocked smirk and Chloe could basically picture the images running through her hormonal brother's brain. "Aubrey totally getting it on with a girl sounds so fucking hot," He gushed which earned a violent punch in the stomach by Chloe.

"Can you like not pop a boner thinking about my best friend when you're holding me and I'm an emotional mess?" Chloe begged, not really wanting to be wrapped up in her brother's body when it starts to stiffen.

Chris laughed out loud at this and it made Chloe giggle quietly at his contagious cackling. "Okay, I'm sorry," he quickly apologized and controlled his laughs.

Resting his chin on the top of Chloe's head and bringing her body in closer, she snuggled back into his figure, smelling the cologne radiation off his chest. "So Beca and Stacie fake dated to gain your attention?" He asked to make sure he heard her correctly and confirming, Chloe nodded her head. "Okay and this was during the time you had Tom and Aubrey had Jesse right?" Again, she nodded at her brother's question. "I know you're going to smack me when I say this so I'm mentally preparing myself for it but, did you ever think to yourself that you and Tom were basically doing the same thing Beca and Stacie were?"

Like predicted, Chloe took the back of her hand and smacked her brother in the side of his ribs, feeling him flinch at the contact. "We were not! That's not even a little bit similar since we were actually dating Chris. They weren't and were just doing it to makes us jealous."

"Okay yeah, that's pretty fucked up on their part but what I mean is, I know for damn sure you and Tom basically had no limitations when participating in PDA," he countered with a smug smile. "He pretty much gave your mother an aneurysm when he was sucking off your face the first time we all had dinner together. "

Chloe rolled her eyes at the sudden memory. That was the night Tom was extra touchy for some reason and even though they were eating with her parents, it didn't stop him from shoving his tongue down her throat the entire night. One thing that Tom was was a horny teenage boy twenty four seven.

Giving up, "Fine. We kissed a lot in public. What does that have to do anything?" she asked with irritation in her voice. She knew her brother was up to something.

"Don't you think in a weird way that what you and Tom were doing around Beca was the same thing when it came to making someone jealous? Obviously, she had a crush on you and after seeing you wrapped up and engaging in tongue hockey with that douche, it probably started a fire in her gut, wanting to incorporate the same feelings she was experiencing but instead of her feeling them, you would. And by doing that, she had Stacie who I'm assuming felt the same way when she saw Jesse and Aubrey all over each other. I'm not saying what they did was okay on their part but what I am saying is, jealousy makes you do stupid fucking shit and when they see you affectionate with someone else that's not them, that's pretty much borderline crazy house material, Chlo," Chris explained cautiously. He still was prepared for Chloe to strike him at any moment.

But Chloe didn't hit him and even though she wanted to, her brother had a point.

And although Chloe was pissed at Beca for lying, she understood what Chris meant when he talked about jealousy. Just seeing her kiss Stacie made her blood boil and she couldn't even imagine what was going on through the brunette's head when she was making out with Tom in the hallway right in front of her.

"Have you heard her full story on why she did it?"

Chloe paused before responding. She left Beca's house without letting her explain even though she heard her yelling to wait from her room and since then, she's been avoiding all communication from the brunette. So the answer was no. Chloe shook her head slowly.

She heard a breath release from her brother's mouth. "I know you're upset and angry at Beca but can I say something?"

Scoffing, "would it even stop you if I didn't want to hear it?" Chloe challenged sarcastically.

"Nope," Chris said, popping the 'p' with emphasis. "But what I want to say is that, even though you're upset and angry, just give Beca a chance to explain and if then you are still hurt by what she did, drop her and move on. You've brought a total of three people you dated here to have dinner with us, Beca being one of them and you can't sit here and lie, telling me that she didn't- _doesn't_ -" he quickly corrected, "-make you the happiest you've ever been."

Chloe opened up her mouth to respond but was quickly cut of by Chris. "No don't deny it either Chloe," he said firmly which took the redhead by surprise. "Mom, Dad, and even Clay saw how you two acted around each other that night at dinner. Whenever Beca talked you practically oozed with admiration while listening to her speak."

Chloe smiled into her brother's chest. She absolutely loved when Beca talked. She was shy but passionate at the same time and she used her hands a lot. And every so often, she could see Beca bite back a sarcastic comment since she was notorious for those.

"Plus, it really seemed like you guys were hitting it off when you had your hand up her shirt and tongue down her throat."

Moment was officially ruined. "Chris oh my God!" she mustered up the strength to push him off her bed while he barked out obnoxious laughs, thinking he was the funniest man on earth. Chloe attempted to hide her face from the sudden blush that appeared due to how embarrassing this conversation lead to.

Chris calmed his laughing and stopped before he left Chloe's room. "I'd hate for you to miss out on a girl who makes you happy over a pity fight. Great things deserve second chances, especially when love is mixed into the equation. Now think about ways of talking to Beca, Chlomosexual." Chloe cringed at the horrible nickname him and Clay made for her and then, he was gone.

His words stunned Chloe. Love was such a powerful word that was so overused but at the mention of it with Beca made her heart do flips in her chest. All her previous relationships well, the ones that lasted actually, they would share, 'I love you's' all the time. But the thought of being able to say those three simple yet intense words to Beca, made Chloe's stomach erupt with butterflies, making it almost impossible to breathe.

She could possibly fall in love with this girl which is something she always talked about with to her mom. Ever since she was little, she dreamt of what loving someone would feel like. They'd play house in Chloe's plastic doll set where the owners were happily in love and married with twenty kid barbies and four dogs. They would watch sappy rom coms and admire Noah's indescribable love towards Allie in The Notebook and cry the rest of the night while drowning their faces in chocolate frosting and junk food.

Chloe was a hopeless romantic and the only time she was even close to experiencing this powerful thing called love is when she was with Beca. She was crazy about the girl.

But she was also stubborn as hell and was still angry about her lying.

So instead of doing the one thing she should be doing and that is typing out a message to Beca in response to her previous texts, she does the complete opposite and deletes the messages from her phone and then, slamming the device into her wall as she continued to cry.

* * *

Beca woke up inside of an ambulance not too long after the incident with the girl where she practically broke her face with a basketball. Turns out, the girl's name was Emily and she is a freshman at Barden who is also trying out for basketball this coming winter. Beca also learned that she was some sort of legacy since both her mom and dad played at Barden and held records for most steals during a game and were placed on the hall of fame section in their school. That was pretty neat.

Overall, Emily was a sweet girl and Beca felt more than bad about smacking her in the kisser since now a bruise was forming around her swollen nose and spreading underneath her eyes.

"You almost died Becs!" Jesse announced loudly as Beca continued to sit up in the ambulance. They were all seated around her while the same people from the gym were watching outside like hawks.

"Dude!" Beca winced at the volume from the boy's voice. She still felt pretty hazy and her vision was slowly re adjusting to the light. There was also a throbbing pain in the back of her head and when she reached her hand up to the area, she flinch in pain when her fingers skimmed against the bump forming. Seeing Emily next to Jesse with white tape around her nose and holding an ice bag up to her face, "Again, I'm so sorry Emily."

Even with the ice over her face, Beca could make out a small smile stretching across her mouth. "It's okay Beca, really," she assured genuinely. "It was an accident."

A guy holding a clipboard and dressed in all the ambulance men attire, stopped at the back of the vehicle where the group was. "Hey how's your head?"

Beca shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't that the pain was excruciating but it still hurt pretty bad from passing out. "It's alright. There's a bump and I kinda don't really remember much before I passed out though." Which was true. All she really could pick up was hitting Emily in the face. Other than that, everything was blurry.

The guy noted this on his clipboard. "Retro amnesia," he informed casually, as if Beca was suppose to know what the meant. Taking her confused look spotted on her face, he continued. "When you passed out, you hit your head pretty hard on the ground. I'm going to run a few tests because it's likely you have a concussion since you can't remember anything that happened previous of the incident."

 _Great. Fan fucking tastic. Can this day get any worse?_ She nodded her head at the guy and didn't even know that Jesse left until he came back holding her cell phone in his hands.

Sudden realization caused her to jump up from where she currently was. "Is that Chloe?" she asked with excitement. There was a lot of things Beca forgot about when she got her head but one of them wasn't that she was waiting for a text from a certain redhead.

"Chloe?" Jesse had a confused look on his face and Beca knew instantly that it wasn't her. " No, Stacie called." Jesse informed, handing Beca back her phone. She couldn't lie and say her hopes weren't crushed when she unlocked her phone and went into her messages, seeing that there was still no response from Chloe. "She was flipping out about you. It was pretty cute and scary at the same time." He chuckled to himself. "She is coming to pick you up even if you are cleared with no concussion."

Despite Beca's current mood after finding out Chloe is ignoring her, she smiled at Stacie's inner mom coming out. No matter if Beca had a paper cut or when she broke her hand during a basketball game two years ago which she completely ignored the teacher's instruction to not go any farther and jumped down from the stands and onto the court where Beca was cradling her wrist. Stacie's amount of care for the brunette never went unnoticed and Beca was happy and lucky she had a hell of a friend like that.

After completing this god awful test which consisted of memorization, balancing on each foot and answering bullshit questions about what she had for dinner or what month was it, she failed the test and no doubt had a concussion.

"Who knew badass Mitchell would get a little queasy with the sight of blood?" Jesse taunted with a pleased smirk and if wasn't for Beca being lectured about limited activity by this certified athletic trainer guy she soon found out later what he was, she'd kick Jesse in the balls.

The guy told Beca to go to the doctors as soon as possible to be put on medication so they can start the whole symptom free process or whatever it was. She figured Stacie would take her when she came to pick her up.

Beca, Emily and Jesse got out of the ambulance and waited until Stacie was there to pick Beca up. When she arrived, Beca didn't even have the chance to stand up before she was smothered in a bear hug from her friend.

"Are you okay!?" Stacie asked with a worried tone and wrapped her arms tighter around the smaller girl.

Gasping for air because Stacie's grip was a lot tighter than she was expecting. "Y-es...I w-won't be if you….d-don't let...go," Beca managed to wheeze out.

"Oh my gosh!" Stacie hurried to release Beca after realizing that she could possibly have a concussion. Brushing the hair that was in Beca's face with her fingers,"What did they say about your head?" Stacie asked softly.

"Well I have a concussion," Beca snorted while pointing to her head. "Also, can you take me to the doctors? I have to get some meds to help with the headaches."

Stacie smiled wide at her friends before speaking. "Of course, Becs."

The two were interrupted by a high pitch squeal and when they turned their heads in the direction it came from, Emily was there with a gushing grin and her hands on her cheeks, admiring the duo.

"You guys are adorable!" Emily was acting like she was witnessing puppies for the first time in her life. "Even after the break up you two are goals for relationships."

Beca rolled her eyes at the cheesiness and Stacie was actually enjoying all the compliments she was being given by this new girl.

'What's your name?" Stacie asked with a smile and her hand reaching out.

"Emily," she said cheerful and double checked her hand for dry blood before shaking the taller girl's hand. Jesse must of informed Stacie about the situation since she didn't ask why Emily was holding a bag of ice to her nose where it was already disgustingly bruising.

"Stacie." Stacie shook her hand and greeted before pulling away. Looking at Beca, she stood up from the curb and helped the smaller brunette backup. "You ready to go?"

Beca nodded and pulled out her keys. What she wasn't expecting was the keychain to be ripped out of her hands and placed directly into Stacie's pockets. "No way in hell you're driving with a on." She shooed Beca into the passenger side of the car before Beca could complain.

They said their goodbyes to Jesse and Emily before taking off to the hospital for Beca to get her meds. After listening to music for a while, Beca hastily turned the radio off and stared into the side of Stacie's head, remembering a certain something Jesse informed to her while playing basketball.

"Mitchell's magic," Beca was quick to say this without any background information or anything and knew Stacie wouldn't understand. As expected, Stacie quirked her eyebrows up to her hairline and gave Beca a confused look. "What have you been saying to people about our fake sex we had?" Just saying sex was weird since it was her and Stacie who was involved.

Gaping her eyes open, and dropping her mouth, "No way they named it?! Teenagers at Barden are fucking legendary." Her tone was excited and proud in a way. "I just told people that I dated guys before you and the first time we had sex together was what turned me gay," Stacie explained nonchalantly.

Beca groaned and leaned her head back on the head rest but winced when she nailed her bump on the back. Rubbing the spot, "Thanks to you, everyone thinks I'm some sort of sex god and that's so far from the truth it should be illegal."

Stacie knows Beca is a virgin and that the farthest she has gone when engaging in sexual activity was a heated make out sesh with a few people here and there. How was she suppose to live up to these expectations that the school was rumoring up about her?

"Well now you have loads of babes at school who would kill for some of….Mitchell's magic?" Stacie answered more as a question. " I still can't believe they named your finger banging skills," Stacie laughed loudly at this while Beca stared at her with an unamused face.

"I might as well just stay single since Chloe is the only girl I want and she isn't even responding to my messages."

"You and I both. I sent something to Aubrey and it's already been a couple of hours," Stacie added with a visible frown. "I know that blonde doesn't go anywhere without her phone."

"Maybe we should get married and adopt that Asian baby you always rant about. At least I'll be marrying someone I love and could handle my craziness so I know you wouldn't leaving me." Beca gushed with a cheesy smile.

Laughing nervously, Stacie turned the radio back on. "Oh yeah for sure! How was basketball?" she hurried to change the conversation with an uneasy voice and that there made Beca suspicious. Obviously, she was still acting a little weird from this morning but Beca didn't want to egg whatever was bothering her anymore than it already was so, she leaned back in her chair and continued onto the conversation about her time spent with Jesse.

* * *

"Oh my God," Stacie said out loudly to herself. There wasn't anyone else with her in her room so this just made her look like a complete crazy person. But she didn't care because she was freaking the fuck out. "Oh my God!" Pacing around her room with her hands fisting at the top of her knotted black locks, she knew she had to figure out a way to get the current emotions running through her body away and gone forever.

She thought that maybe it was the alcohol affecting her thinking yesterday night which made everything that Beca did super adorable but when she woke up this morning and felt uneasy about Beca not remembering the kiss, she knew for sure it wasn't the alcohol and was something much much worse. Plus, Beca kept mentioning them getting married and adopting that Asian baby Stacie always wanted and though Stacie would usually go with it if it wasn't for the fact that how Stacie felt about the situation was completely different from what Beca was thinking , she hurried to change the conversation because it was all too much for her to handle.

God does she wish it was the alcohol that fucked up her brain. She can't even look at Beca without absorbing some kind of weird feeling in her stomach that she usually feels when she has a thing for someone.

For example Aubrey.

One minute, Stacie thinks about Aubrey or sees a picture of her on Instagram and all of a sudden, her heart starts to flutter because let's face it, Aubrey is jaw dropping and makes Stacie feel all sorts of ways. But then, Stacie sees a picture of Beca, her heart does the same thing or she picks her up from the gym after receiving a concussion and all she wants to do is demolish her face is kisses.

That isn't how friends are suppose to think about each other but that is completely what Stacie is doing and it's scaring the absolute shit out of her.

She needs to find a way to get rid of these feelings she is bottling up towards Beca and she needs to do it fast before who knows what could happen.

She needs Beca and Chloe to start dating again so Beca can give Stacie the space she needs and she can work on ways to getting Aubrey back because even after these confusing emotions she currently has towards her best friend, they don't even come close to the way she feels about a certain blonde.

Picking up her cell phone, she typed a quick message to Beca.

Stacie Conrad [6:21 pm]: Hi. Where does Chloe live again?

She hit send on her phone and not even a minute later, she received a response.

Tiny Best Friend :) [6:21 pm] …

Stacie groaned roughly and plopped onto her bed in frustration. Of course getting the redhead's address wouldn't be easy when it's Beca she has to ask. She thought about asking Aubrey for an address but quickly, that plan vanished when she realized that one, Aubrey hates her right now and two, she already tried sending multiple texts to the blonde and has yet to get a response. She even tried to call her a few times but automatically it went to voicemail.

So with that, Stacie was kind of limited when it came to resources and Beca Mitchell was the only one.

Thinking hard about an excuse that makes it less suspicious, a light bulb lit inside her head and she quickly typed a response.

Stacie Conrad [6:26 pm]: Remember how you told me she lives next to a coffee shop? Well I am meeting my new lab partner there to start our studying and if I'm in the general area, I can use good ol' siri to gps it for me.

 _Bingo. Damn Conrad you're a genius._

Tiny Best Friend :) [6:27 pm]: Oh...okay yeah. I'll forward you the message she sent me.

Stacie sighed in relief and received the directions to Chloe's house immediately after.

Tiny Best Friend :) [6:27 pm]: Are you going to be back for dinner? Jesse is taking me to get my jeep at the Rec since you refused to let me drive but after, I'm picking up some dinner for Dad. I can order you something and put it in the microwave so it doesn't get cold or when you get done, I can take you to get some food.

Stacie was beaming while she was reading the message from Beca. She was just so considerate and adorable and even offered to take her to get food even though there's a slight chance it could be late but Stacie's well being matters more and God she's just so…..

"Oh my God!" Stacie mentally punched herself in the face. Typing out a message saying Beca could order her something and stick it in the microwave, she threw on some shoes so she could leave.

She needed to get to Chloe's fast.

Walking down the stairs, she stopped when she saw Warren at the table. "Hey Warren do you think I could use your car?" She asked while he lifted his head up from the piles of papers he was grading.

"Sure Stace." He gave her a small smile and continued back to his grading. She was extremely relieved when he didn't ask her where she was going and why she needed a car. That there would just cause everything to blow up, "oh yeah, I'm just going to Beca's kinda ex girlfriend's house to convince her to talk to Beca because I low key think I'm crushing on your daughter".

Yeah no. That would be horrible.

"Thank you!" She returned the smile and grabbed his keys off the table. Making it into the garage and taking a seat inside the car, she typed the address into her gps and started her way to Chloe's.

* * *

Chloe felt like a bitch.

Actually no. One moment she did then the next, she felt angry all over again, reminding herself that Beca deserved what she was getting. Juggling this guilty and angry emotions like a circus show was exhausting. All she wanted was some food so she can eat and then continue with her mourning in her room, alone.

"Chloe!" She heard her mom's voice yell from the downstairs. "There's someone here for you!" Perking her head up from the mountains of pillows she submerged herself under, she slowly got up from her bed, wondering who could possibly be at her house.

Walking was a little rough since she spent the whole day face down in her bed so her muscles were cramped up and stiff. Once she regained motion back into her legs, she walked down the stairs and expecting Aubrey because no one else really visits her unannounced, she was greeted with long legs and long black hair.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Chloe used her arms to cross over her chest and cock her hip as she sported an unamused scowl at Stacie's friendly smile. She had no idea what this girl was doing and really, how did she even get her address?

"What are you doing here Stacie?" Chloe voice was harsh and she could tell by the the taller girl was shuffling side to side on her shoes in between the door frame of the front door that she was nervous.

"I know I'm risking my life being here right now but I want to talk to you about the whole situation," her voice was borderline beg which was extremely weird to hear because Chloe was use to overconfident Stacie who seemed to never take no for an answer, nor receive it.

Chloe walked the rest of the way downstairs and stopped when she was face to face with the leggy girl. When she made it, Chloe took the time to take in Stacie's appearance and could help but noticed she seemed to be a little, flustered and disheveled. Her hair was still flawless as ever, long and silky and her makeup was done to perfection but under, Chloe could see she was stressed about something. Instead of a Victoria's secret model, Stacie was a step down and looked like a regular model who would still be featured on popular magazines.

"What is there to talk about?" Chloe snapped at the taller girl. Even though her and Beca were never in a real relationship, the thought of her kissing Beca and having her hands all over the girl burned a hole of jealousy straight through Chloe's mind. "You and Beca lied and I'm pissed. There's nothing more to talk about."

"Chloe, who is here?" Before Chloe could respond Clay was right behind her, staring intently at their guest. "Oh wow." Chloe didn't even have to look at her brother and could tell he was drooling over the leggy girl. Pathetic boys.

"Clay, go away." Chloe shoved him away with her elbow, well, she tried to. With his height and sudden numbness in his body after catching eyes with Stacie, it was hard to move the boy out of his, 'struck by cupid' state.

Stacie curved her lips up into a flirty smirk and Chloe knew nothing good was about to come out of this."Hey there." Everything about her tone was sinful and kittenish. It amazed Chloe how fast Stacie could transform into the biggest flirt known to man.

With one more jab to Clay's ribs, a little more force than before, he groaned in pain. "Leave Clay!" Chloe ordered sternly like she was talking to a dog. She needed to get her brother away from Stacie before who knows what would happen. What she did know was that Stacie was looking at him like meat on a dinner plate, ready to devour at any moment.

Luckily, Clay left the girls but not without motioning to Chloe about giving him Stacie's number. Flipping him off, she returned her gaze back to Stacie who was carefully watching the boy walk away.

"Your brother is hot," Stacie said quite loudly; not even ashamed that she was checking her older brother out in front of Chloe.

"I'm hotter, older and stronger!" Another voice echoed through the kitchen and immediately Stacie face perked up into a childish grin. Chloe knew it was Chris and they were just doing this to piss Chloe off and hit on her semi friend. She loved them but right now, she was seconds away from strangling them both at the same time.

"You have two of them?" Stacie voice screamed excited and it made Chloe roll her eyes at her antics. "If that one was hot, I can't even imagine what two of them are like-"

"You're incorrigible," Chloe cut off quickly with a deadpanned face. "Are we done here?"

Stacie wiped that flirty smirk right off her face when she heard the sharpness laced in Chloe's words. "No we aren't. Please can we just talk about you and Beca?" Stacie pleaded with a frown. "Please?" Okay now she was actually begging. All that was missing is Stacie on her knees with her hands together and head bowed.

"No Stacie we can't nor do I want to." She wanted to talk but her stubbornness was getting in the way of allowing her to do so. She also would rather talk to Beca instead of Stacie if she was going to.

"Fine," Stacie said defeated. This surprised Chloe. She was expecting more of a fight with the taller girl. "Can I at least use your bathroom? I really have to go." Stacie cupped her crotch with her hand, squirming underneath. Chloe definitely knew there was something up with this.

Not wanting to take the chance, "No," she responded and without hearing anymore pleading from Stacie or to even see her reaction, she slammed the door in her face.

"Did you get me her number?" Clay asked when he walked back over to the front door after hearing it close. Chloe was already half way up the stairs back to her room when she saw her brother.

Rolling her eyes dramatically, "In your dreams asshole," Chloe shot back before walking the rest of the way up to her room.

* * *

"Fucking gingers and their soulless bodies. What if I really had to go to the bathroom or my car broke down?" Stacie muttered to herself annoyed that she just got the door slammed into her face. She wasn't going to give up that easy though. Walking to the side of the house, she spotted a brightly colored room and assumed it was Chloe's.

 _"Bingo."_

Stacie walked over to the garden and picked up some pebbles before aiming them at the targeted window. God she really hoped this was Chloe's room and she wasn't playing Romeo to her parents or something.

Throwing them one by one, they smacked off the glass and rolled down the roof top. She was about to throw another one until the blinds were opened rapidly and she was greeted by an angry redhead. Stacie tossed guilty a smile and wave up to the girl and as a response, Chloe flipped her off and shut the blinds back to normal.

"Jesus Christ this girl is impossible. Why does Beca like her so much?" Stacie was on a roll with talking to herself today. She was about to give up and go home until her eyes glued onto a tree that was placed right next to her, leading all the way up to the rooftop near Chloe's room. Steadying her hands on the bark of the tree, ready to start climbing, she moved her hands up to the closest set of branches. She wasn't planning on climbing a fucking tree tonight but sure is glad she resorted in vans instead of flip flops. If she can climb a fence effortless, she can climb a tree.

Moving up each branch with her hands and allowing her feet to follow, Stacie made it to the top of the tree and with a risky jump across, she violently landed on her back on the roof's top. After a while of grunting in pain from getting the complete wind knocked out of her and new splinter in her thumb, she stumbled to stand up and creeped her way over to the closed window.

"Chloe!" Stacie yelled as she pounded on the glass with her fist. "You better let me in!" Still, the blinds remained shut and there was no shadow or movement behind making the effort to open the window. "Chloe, I swear to God I'll break through this glass!" Nothing again. Reaching an all time high with irritation, she used her secret weapon. "Five...four…..-" Stacie started to count down slowly. "-three….two… don't make me say one, Beale!"

As predicted, Chloe rushed to open the blinds with a look that could kill. Stacie knew that this stunt would get the redhead going. She always did this to Beca when she wouldn't wake up in the morning. Stacie had to practically threaten the girl of dumping a bucket of ice water on her unless she got up. She was a serious child.

Chloe opened the window leaned outside on the frame. "Stacie what the Hell!? Are you out of your mind?!" Chloe shrieked and Stacie swears that neighborhood dogs started barking at the volume, mistaking her voice as a dog whistle. "How did you get up here?!"

Still trying to gain her voice back to normal after the intense climb she just conquered."Well I was going to use the front door like a normal person but a evil redhead slammed it in my face." Stacie glared at the redhead and squinted her eyes."So, I settled for that tree." With her finger, she pointed to the tree she recently just climbed up and was actually surprised that she was able to do that. It was a lot higher than she expected as well as a lot fucking harder than climbing a metal fence.

Chloe's eyes were gaped open at Stacie, shocked that she literally climbed a tree to get to her room. "You're completely nuts."

"I am," Stacie agreed. "But so is Beca." This earned a confused look on the redhead's face. "Nuts about you." Stacie corrected quickly. "Did you know, Beca has been in a total of zero relationships? Actually she was kinda in one relationship with a boy for like a week until she figured out she preferred a V where the boy had a P but still, it was once. Did you know that?" Chloe was quiet for once and just shook her head at Stacie question. "Did you know that every day after school, Beca would tell me all these stories about, " what Chloe taught her in anatomy" or, "god Chloe looked so beautiful today in school." Stacie did her best impersonation of Beca. "For fuck sakes she even played country music while we made dinner claiming that you insisted she broadened her horizons. If I told her to listen to country, she'd kick me out of the house." Stacie saw Chloe snicker at this but then try to cover it up by clearing her throat.

"Do you have any idea how hard this girl has fallen for you Chloe? I've known Beca for a long time and definitely, I know her better than anybody else. I can see what you do to Beca and how happy you make her. Hell, I can see it in you. The amount of sappiness in one room when you guys are together is rather sickening." Stacie scrunched her face in disgust which earned a genuine giggle from the redhead. "What I'm trying to say is and why I climbed a fucking tree to do so is that Beca really cares about you and she knows what we did was wrong." She released a heavy sigh. "Just….like give Beca the chance to explain things. Maybe start over."

Silence washed over the two and it worried Stacie that Chloe was thinking of all the ways to throw her off the roof without anybody finding out. Her eyes were dozing off into the distance and she was chewing at her bottom lip in deep thought.

At least Stacie wasn't dead yet. That's a plus.

Chloe opened her mouth to break the silence but Chloe beat her to it. "She makes me happy," Was all she said and Stacie could hear the defeat in her voice. "Really happy actually." Her frown slowly curved to a small smile and on her cheeks, there was a light blush spreading over the skin.

Stacie smiled at the redhead. "Then give her a second chance. You and I both know that the two of you are destined to be together. You can listen to all the gross country music whenever you want if you do."

Nodding her head, Chloe breathed in a short laugh which was mirrored by Stacie before she made her way back over to the edge of the roof, ready to climb back down.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked as she watched Stacie jump back onto the tree and inch her way back down to the grass. "You could've used the front door this time." Stacie didn't have to look at her to know the redhead was smirking devilishly. Of course she'd offer when Stacie is already climbing down a tree.

When she made it to ground level, (also a Hell of a lot easier and less painful) she looked up towards Chloe with a smile. "I have a certain blonde I have to apologize to and hopefully it doesn't require me to climb a fucking tree."

And before Chloe could respond, Stacie was gone and already on her way back to her car.

* * *

Beca really hated this, Not only did she have a concussion from passing out today and a raging headache like twenty four seven, she was missing Chloe more than she has ever missed someone in her entire life.

Everything reminded Beca of Chloe and not matter how hard she tried to avoid them, they'd mysteriously keeping reappearing and popping out when Beca least expected. She wanted to talk to Chloe but the girl made it pretty clear that she wanted nothing to do with Beca since it was eight at night and still she hasn't heard anything from the redhead.

She figured she lost her chance and there was no way of getting her back. She couldn't even enjoy her Taco Bell she got tonight without being reminded of Chloe.

Sitting in her trunk bed outside her house, Beca had the perfect view of the cloudless sky and tonight, Atlanta was sporting the brightest stars she has ever seen. And being a sucker for star gazing, she decided to camp out in her jeep while listening to music.

The breeze felt great on Beca's face and it was relaxing just to be alone for a bit. There wasn't any problems she had to thinking about; it was just her and the music (plus Taco Bell).

Hearing something next to her jeep, Beca peaked her head out of her trunk bed and scanned the area for what caused the noise. Finding nothing in sight, she shrugged her shoulders and continued to gaze at the sky.

She was about to close her eyes until she heard the same noise again on her jeep. It sounded like someone or something was trying to get inside. Getting frustrated, Beca hopped down from her trunk and opened every door to see if anybody was there. "What the fuck?" She muttered to herself when she didn't find anything making the noise she heard. Beca was in no way shape or form to run away from a serial killer this moment in time. For Christ sakes she had a fucking concussion and if she tried to run away she'd probably end up dying anyway when she drops into a coma.

Walking back to her trunk to start packing things up so she could get the hell back inside, she was stopped when an added person was sitting in the back.

"Jesus!" As a reflex, Beca jumped five hundred feet in the air and raised her fists, ready to fight. What she was expecting to find sitting in the back of her trunk was a serial kill ready to stab her and steal her car but what she actually saw was the redheaded girl who has been on her mind all day.

At first, she thought she was dreaming or seeing some illusion because Chloe was sitting there with her back against the seats, legs crossed over each other and a small smile that glowed in the darkness. It was like seeing a real life angel for the first time and the way her heart expanded four sizes when Chloe lifted her hand to give a shy wave, she was sure she was about to go into cardiac arrest.

"Hey," Was all she said. Her voice was soft and weak but her smile was powerful.

"I-I.. uhhh…-" Beca returned the smile but was too in shock to respond properly. Shaking her head to snap some sense into her, she tried again, "Um… hi."

"Hey," Chloe repeated with a smile. It was awkward in a way but at the same time, it was a comfortable awkwardness. Like they were meeting for the first time and all those nerves were back in action, making it hard to sit still.

Beca was playing with the strings of her hoodie, keeping her gaze low and at the ground because Chloe's stare was extra intimidating tonight.

"Chloe, I am so sorry about what happened," Beca was quick to apologize. She didn't know how long she had with the redhead and didn't even know if she'd get another chance. "What Stacie and I did to you and Aubrey was awful and selfish. I never wanted to hurt you and knowing I did, seriously was the worst thing I have ever experienced." Beca frowned and shook her head. "I should be thanking my lucky star that you're even here right now."

Chloe wasn't responding which was terrifying to Beca. She was just sitting there, motionless, with her fingers twiddling against each other but had that reassuring smile plastered on her face, easing the tension off of Beca a little bit.

In reply to Beca, Chloe scooted her body to the edge of the trunk where Beca was standing and had her feet dangle off the trunk's frame. She extended her hand out to Beca's reach, earning a puzzled look from the brunette.

"I want to start over," Chloe said simply. "My name is Chloe Beale and I'm a senior at Barden High School. I'm originally from Tennessee but moved to Atlanta when I was in middle school. I participate on the cheer team as well as choir which is actually an acapella group." Beca listened to her list things off about herself and couldn't help the shit eating grin that was making its way through her mouth. "There's this tiny brunette girl who I have a major crush on but I haven't yet been introduced to."

Taking the hint of where things were going, Beca took Chloe's hand and gave a gentle shake. "Well today is your lucky day, Beale. My name is Beca Mitchell and I'm the new kid at Barden who is grouchy all the time, wears a lot of plaid and has the major hots for this redheaded choir girl." By this point, their hands were still connected and they were mimicking each other's smiles. "If I ever had the chance to be with her, I promise to cherish it, and treat her like the queen she deserves to be treated." Chloe was blushing and even though it was dark, Beca could see that her face was the same color as her hair. "Do you think you could make that possible?"

Chloe chewed on her bottom lip before she finally responded with a soft giggle. "I think I could make some arrangements."

And at that moment, Beca knew she was being given a second chance and no way in hell was she going to ruin this honor.

Everything was going to be okay

* * *

 **Boom! Hoped you guys liked the chapter :) I guess reviews are back you again so, like always, show me some love! ;)**

 **Till next time lovelies,**

 **xoxoxox**


	14. All Hail The Queens

_sugarlandaddict23-_ **1\. Thank you for your sweetness love! 2. Who knows with Aubrey BUT, you're about to find out ;)**

 _Guests who wants Steca -_ **I'm glad I have transitioned so many of you into Steca shippers! XD They're honestly the cutest. But who knows, I don't want to spoil anything for future chapter so instead I'm going to say, maybe or maybe not there will be more Steca :)**

 _AKfan-_ **Maybe Steca…..who knows XD And yes I love her brothers :)**

 _Nat-_ **Always leave your mind open to Steca… it's been a rollercoaster already so who knows, maybe there will be more moments ;) Also, ABCS?! How come no one has never informed me about this gigantic ship?! :O**

 _Best Wishes-_ **Be prepared to meet a lot more Emily, Jesse, Chris and Clay scenes! :)**

 _Freddita-_ **I am not responsible for any heart conditions…. also who knows. Stacie may or may not. Can't spoil things now can we ;)**

 _barefootandmean-_ **Why thank you love :)**

 _BASwan-_ **Who knows…. that could be it ;) Glad you're enjoying it!**

 _martinora-_ **Sam hunt is going to be mentioned so much in this story it's unreal XD Also a lot of other country songs. I just love it so much! Also regarding Stacie's feelings, they're definitely going to become stronger for future chapters but as for affecting Bechloe, probably not.**

 _Anon-_ **Stacie is my favorite too! Actually… she is in a tie with Chloe's brothers because damn, they're just so adorable.**

AlyGeorge96- **Thank you and welcome to the Steca club! :)**

 **201** … **...** **201** … **.** **201** **FUCKING REVIEWS GUYS! jkhfjlshjfkhlakj :D thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! You guys make my heart pee with so many emotions :')**

 **Songs mentioned: Sam Smith - Say Something and Kelsea Ballerini- Dibs**

 **I really like this chapter for some reason.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **Rumors-Chapter 14: All Hail The Queens**

After confronting Chloe at her house and basically begging her to grow a pair of lady balls, get off her high horse and talk to Beca, Stacie had adrenaline running through her veins in her entire body. Her heart was pounding through her chest and she had determination envisioned through her eyes wherever she looked. She didn't know where it all came from especially, the sudden spur of courage running through her mind, making her feel invincible and super human in a way.

It was a weird feeling but she assumes it came from climbing a tree. That shit can definitely trigger your inner spiderman senses.

So instead of wasting this extra boost or push of courage, she decided to take advantage of it and take a trip to a familiar blonde's house before she has the chance to chicken out and drive back home. To say she wasn't nervous would be a damn lie because for one, she is talking to Aubrey Posen and that girl has intimidation oozing through her pores twenty four seven and two, Stacie would be talking to an ANGRY….Aubrey Posen which who knows what could happen. There are literally endless possibilities of how tonight could play out, Stacie just hopes that it wouldn't involve her getting slapped in the face because everyone knows that would leave a killer mark and Stacie Conrad's face is made of millions.

Sitting outside of Aubrey's house, Stacie was fidgeting in her seat while occasionally rotating the keys, turning on the car, ready to take off and just forget about this whole plan until she rotated them back, silencing the engine once again for what seemed like the millionth time tonight.

Her nervous were bouncing off her bones and she was still hesitant about going up to the door. What she needed was an extra boost-just a little bit more than she already had to give her that confidence to walk up to that door and ring the doorbell and once she pep talked herself into it, she stepped out of the car and slowly started closing the distance between her and the house.

Reaching the top of the porch's stairs, she brought up a shaky hand to the wooden door, clenched in a fist and exhaled a long breath before she used her knuckles to give a firm knock.

Right away, she felt her heart shoot to up to her throat and she swears if she were to talk right this moment, she'd choke it right up.

 _Get your shit together Conrad!_ She thought positive to herself. There was no time for her to bitch out about this now since the deed was already done. _It's just Aubrey…..It's just Aubrey._ She repeated to herself, trying to keep her anxiety controlled and the sweat spilling from her palms at a minimum. _I'll just tell Aubrey the truth before she slams the door in my face like a similar redhead just did. I'll just apologize first thing when she opens and everything will be fine-_

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door started opening."Uh, Hello there?" _FUCKKK!_ Stacie's eyes stretched unnaturally wide as she stared at the new figure who opened the door and looked the complete opposite of a blonde, teenage girl in high school who Stacie was nervously expecting. Instead, a rather tall man whose blonde hair was starting to faded to gray from where Stacie could see was standing in front of her, arms crossed over his chest and had a puzzled look on his face, probably wondering who the hell was this girl standing outside on their porch at this time of night.

Stacie never thought she'd say this but she rather have an angry blonde answer the door instead of her fucking father who looked ten times more intimidating than the blonde herself.

"Hi!" Her voice came out a lot higher than she expected, causing the older man to flinch at the volume. Clearing her throat nervously, "Uhh sorry Mr. Posen." Aubrey's dad was making no effort to show any emotion as he just stood there, deadpanned, with his arms remaining crossed. Never, has Stacie felt so defenseless towards another person and just being around this man after hearing how crazy he treats Aubrey was straight up terrifying.

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly, his voice hinting with irritation as if Stacie just interrupted something important he was currently doing.

Panic. Yeah, Stacie was panicking. How the Hell is she suppose to get inside to talk to Aubrey? She was about to just say 'wrong house' and quickly bolt it away to the back of the house and hopefully there will be another tree to climb up. Hell, she'd swim in a pool of sharks to talk to the blonde if it would avoid her father's death glare.

"Uhhhh-" Stacie started, her eyes floating around the perimeter to search of something that she could possibly lie about. Landing her eyes directly on a bookshelf filled with nonsense and positioned right behind the man's head, she thought of an idea. "Oh I'm Aubrey's study partner for lab. Uhh, I thought she would've told you I'd be coming over to work on some homework," Stacie chuckled nervously.

"Oh." Stacie could read by the way her dad's eyebrows shot up in shock and could tell he was surprised that a girl like Stacie was in all the honor classes like Aubrey was. It seriously looked like he was being PUNK'D and if she had a nickle for every time she received this reaction when telling someone she was in classes such as, physics, chemistry, calc, etc, she'd be the richest woman in America. "Don't you mean tutoring? Aubrey is brilliant when it comes to trigonometry or the…. _lower level courses_." He shrugged casually, trying not to sound like he was offending the taller girl but failing completely.

 _Trig? Lower level courses?_ Stacie scoffed and clenched her fists together, keeping her from not decking him in the face right then and there. "Um no. Actually, I completed trig in middle school when I placed 'Advanced' in all the standardized tests so the school had no other choice but to make me take high school courses in seventh grade. Even with those added to my schedule PLUS, tutoring on the side, I remained at a 4.0. Actually, that's been my grade point average since I even started school," Stacie gloated with so much amusement it almost made her sick.

"Oh and did I mention? I was a 12 year old in seventh grade, tutoring a bunch of sophomores and juniors in Math, Science and Hell, even English." Stacie smirked, watching the man's face deflate in defeat as he swallows his own words. "So this talk about lower level classes is like a, 'been there, done that" type of deal so really, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to start on my Chemistry lab with your daughter." Even though those words felt so good coming out of her mouth, especially after Aubrey's dad insulting her knowledge because of her appearance, she instantly regretted everything when she heard the amount of harshness come out and the way the man's face was frozen in place.

Silence washed over the two as Aubrey's dad just stared at her in shock while Stacie was mentally face palming herself at the verbal courage she just displayed which probably will get a restraining order on her soon, making it impossible to ever talk to Aubrey again.

She was about to apologize until Aubrey's dad's mouth curved into an impressed grin and gestured with his head for Stacie to step inside.

 _Oh thank God…._ She released a heavy breath and shifted her body forward.

"What's your name?" Aubrey's dad twisted his body in the door frame as Stacie cautiously squeezed through him and the door, stepping into the Posen's house.

It was everything she was expecting. A fancy piano, a gorgeous chandelier hanging from the ceiling that looked like it costed more than Stacie's entire life. Freshly clean carpets and candles lit that made the house smell like lavender. She felt like she needed to wear gloves and brush off her socks before walking because she is scared of making their perfectly clean house dirty.

"Stacie Conrad." She gave him a tight lip smile as he closed the door. "I uhhh, just moved here from Oregon and luckily, I was paired with Aubrey so we have became pretty close." Minus the fact that they kinda had a thing until Stacie ruined everything and now Aubrey hates her guts.

"Well Stacie, I like they way you present yourself and can tell you're going to go far," he said with a genuine smile that eased all that tension right off of Stacie's shoulders so she was able to mirror the gesture. "Aubrey! You have a guest!" he called up the spiral staircase. "I'll let you two get to studying."

"Thank you, Mr. Posen." Stacie watched him walk back into the kitchen before he stopped in his tracks and turned around, facing the leggy girl again.

"Call me Bill," he said before disappearing around the wall.

Amused, Stacie couldn't handle how great she felt knowing she was already on a first name basis with Aubrey's dad. That honestly has to be record time especially if it is a freaking Posen she is now on good terms with.

All that excitement vanished away when she heard an upstairs door swing open. Soon, Aubrey walked down the stairs with Stacie going unnoticed until the blonde reached the carpet where Stacie currently was standing and she was greeted face to face with a familiar pair of emerald eyes.

Stacie could see the physical appearance of Aubrey's face drop when they were met face to face. That gleam in her eyes was gone and now, all that was left was anger and a hint of water beginning to pool around the green.

"Hey Bree," Stacie said with a mouthful of uneasiness. Just looking at the blonde made all those nerves reappear in her body, making it almost impossible to make eye contact without wanting to shrivel up. "I think your dad and I are going to be best friends soon." A slight, nervous chuckle broke pass Stacie's lips.

She felt her chest tightening when Aubrey didn't move, didn't speak, didn't even show any emotions and was just standing there, burning holes into Stacie's soul with her venomous eyes.

"What are you doing here Stacie?" Aubrey bit out angrily. She was in no position to see the taller girl and Stacie could read by Aubrey's body language that her presence wasn't welcome.

Running her hands through her hair and shifting her weight side to side, "I came to explain things to you."

"What is there to explain Stacie? You _lied_ to me….you _hurt_ me. What else is there?" Aubrey's voice was weak as it was fighting against the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Yes, I know that I lied to you Bree and I have every right to lose your trust but none of this was suppose to happen-"

"Not suppose to happen?" Aubrey cut off harshly with her eyes glaring at Stacie. "So what you're saying is that I wasn't suppose to find out that you were fake fucking your best friend who lives in the same house with you while I sit there and fall in love with you while you sit there and lie to my face?" The tears finally broke by as Aubrey lifted her hands to wipe them away.

"Wait what?" Did Aubrey just say fall in love? "Y-you.. w-were-" Stacie was starting to stumble over her words, feeling her own tears forming in the pit of her eyes. "You were falling….in love?" she gasped out. If this were true, Stacie doesn't think she'd be able to handle it without wanting to jump off a cliff. She thought that maybe it was only her and it was too soon but she also was falling deep under Aubrey's charm.

Aubrey scoffed, clenching her jaw and looking up to her ceiling. "Doesn't matter anymore," Aubrey hissed through her gritted teeth. "Now please leave." Turning around, she started making her way back up the stairs.

In a hurried movement, Stacie followed right behind. "Aubrey stop." Stacie quickly grabbed Aubrey's wrist, preventing her to walk up the stairs any higher.

"No Stacie!" Aubrey yelled, yanking her wrist out of the taller girl's grip. "I want you to get out of my house!"

There was no way her father didn't hear Aubrey's yelling but that didn't matter at the moment.

Stacie flinched at the blonde's harshness but had no choice but to shake it off. "Just listen," Stacie basically begged. Walking down the stairs and over to the fancy piano centered in the middle of the living room, she took a seat on the bench before lifting the top and revealing the keyboard. She steadied her fingers on the keys and took a deep breath before continuing.

As she played the notes on the piano, Stacie lifted her eyes up to the staircase to make sure Aubrey didn't leave and when she did, Aubrey was still in place with her reddened eyes and flushed cheeks, staring down at Stacie at the piano.

Closing her eyes and releasing a heavy sigh, she began to sing.

 _Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand_

 _But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man_

"Woman," Stacie corrected in a whisper and could've sworn she heard a faint snicker on the top of the stairs where Aubrey was but didn't take her eyes off the piano.

 _These nights never seem to go to plan_

 _I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

 _Oh, won't you stay with me?_

 _'Cause you're all I need_

 _This ain't love, it's clear to see_

 _But darling, stay with me_

 _Why am I so emotional?_

 _No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control_

 _And deep down I know this never works_

 _But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

 _Oh, won't you stay with me?_

 _'Cause you're all I need-_

Stacie stopped playing when she felt a knot in her throat keeping it impossible for her to continue. She didn't even realize she was crying until a tear rolled down her nose and dripped of the tip, landing directly on the piano's keys next to her fingers.

She also didn't notice the gentle hand that all of a sudden was under her chin, lifting her head up to to meet those beaming green eyes that make her fall deeper every time she looks into them.

Aubrey was still crying, tears still running down her cheeks but her eyes were softer than they were previous. With her thumb, she swiped the wetness off of Stacie's cheek and instantly causing Stacie to lean into the touch.

"Can I sit down?" Aubrey asked with her palm still cupping the taller girl's cheek. Her voice now sounding a lot calmer and not like before when she was two seconds away from slapping Stacie in the face. Stacie nodded her head and scooted over on the piano's bench, allowing Aubrey to take a seat next to her.

They sat in silence for a while and the only noise around them was the giant grandfather clock ticking by the lit fireplace and the wood crackling. Stacie would occasionally steal glances at Aubrey who was staring straight ahead and would quickly look down into the piano's keys when Aubrey felt her eyes, causing her to twist her head.

"I'm so sorry, Bree," Stacie broke the silence, eyes focused on her fingers trailing against the smooth white on the piano's keys. "The first day I ran into you outside while walking into school, you took my breath away." Stacie furrowed her brow with a small smile. "Beca told me to go into my senior year focusing on college and academics and to keep boys and girls out of the way because I've been through enough shitty relationships that I don't think I could've handle going through another one. And though I agreed, it wasn't until I was helping you pick up your class textbooks and looked into your eyes when I suddenly, wanted to go against my words." Stacie swallowed thickly, feeling her eyes start to get misty all over again as Aubrey watched her with so much passion that she felt the blonde could read her mind.

"I had my eyes set on you from day one. Aubrey Posen is-and will, be mine, no matter what," Stacie muses proudly with confidence. "Then I saw you with Jesse and found out he was your boyfriend and I'm going to be honest with you and say I wasn't too happy about it. Then, Chloe mentioned that Beca and I were dating and quickly, the whole school thought that we were this ideal lesbian couple and I let jealousy get the best of me, thinking that using this fucked up rumor would bring you and Chloe closer to us." A frown appeared on her face as she continued. "Now I know that that was the stupidest fucking thing a person could do because in the end, I hurt the one person I care the world about and to see you cry and know I was the reason behind those tears, physically and mentally killed me."

There was no stopping the tears now as they streamed down Stacie's cheek while she lowered her head again. It wasn't long until Aubrey repeated a familiar gesture and lifted her face, wiping the tears all over again until her skin was dry.

"Well technically-" Aubrey started, still letting her thumb brushed under Stacie's eyes to wipe the smeared mascara. "Your plan worked because Chloe and I were basically picking our eyes out with spoons watching you and Beca play tonsil hockey all the time," she snickered softly. Removing her hand off Stacie's face, she reached for the taller girl's hands, intertwining their fingers and placing them gently into her lap. "You hurt me. Bad, Stacie, and who knows when I'll be able to trust you again."

Stacie felt that knot back in her throat and the only thing keeping her from totally being submerged in guilt was the soft hands that were brushing their thumbs back and forth on the back of her's.

"I know," Stacie voice was weak and was barely audible. "And I understand if you never want to see me again but I just wanted you to know everything." God, did she wish that wasn't what Aubrey was thinking. Just the thought of Aubrey not in her life made Stacie's heart cramp up.

"At first, yeah, I never wanted to have anything to do with you. I wanted to block your number, delete you off of every social media known to man and goodness, I was even thinking about transferring classes." Stacie felt her insides shattering bit by bit after every last word Aubrey said. Worry was eating her alive and she couldn't help but think this was the last time her and Aubrey would be together.

Stacie's worries were soon faded away though when Aubrey leaned her face up close next to Stacie's, placing a soft, lingering kiss on her cheek and pulling back with a small smile that made Stacie's breathing hitch at the sweetness it was laced with.

"God, I should hate you right now." Aubrey shook her head with a small laugh. "But truth is, I can't."

At this, Stacie felt every muscle, nerve, organ, bone in her body explode with excitement that it was almost overwhelming to handle. Aubrey doesn't hate her and Stacie no longer had to overthink things and see a future without the blonde by her side.

Confidence and courage hit her bloodstream again and soon, Stacie found herself leaning into Aubrey's face until the blonde twisted her head, pulling away from the kiss.

 _Shit. I fucked up AGAIN._ "I uh, shit I'm sorry I didn't...I-I mean w-wasn't thinking and god-"

"Stacie stop." Her panic rambling was cut short by Aubrey's voice. It wasn't sharp like Stacie was expecting and actually, it was comfy and reassuring. Squeezing her hands to remind Stacie they were in fact, still conjoined, "I don't want to dive into things. I'm not going to lie and say I'm still not hurt by what you did," Aubrey said simply. "I just want to start over. Start as friends and see where things go. Is that okay?"

Stacie scoffed and stretched her mouth into a wide grin. "Okay?" she challenged with a furrow in her brow. "Of course it's okay! I'd rather have you in my life as a friend-hell even acquaintance- than not have you in my life at all." And it's true. Though she wishes that she could kiss Aubrey like how she imagined she'd do when they make up, she was lucky enough to get a second chance even though it was as a friend.

"Good." Aubrey smiled at the taller girl and leaned her head on her shoulder. "Because I don't think I would want to look for another lab partner when I already have the best one at Barden."

Leaning her own head on top of Aubrey's, smelling the fruity shampoo within the blonde locks, " I'm one of a kind Posen," Stacie joked and felt the blonde next to her chuckle.

Releasing a satisfied sigh, she grinned to herself at how things were starting to look up.

* * *

Even though Stacie was expecting more than just a friendship with Aubrey, she was grateful she even got that. Really, Aubrey could've kicked her out of the house, saying she never wanted to see her again and even worse, she'd lose her lab partner.

But no. And although Aubrey and her weren't at the position where they left off at, that doesn't mean they can't work back up to it and possibly become even more than friends.

In a sense, it gave Stacie something to look forward to and fight for because there was no doubt in her mind that she didn't want to Aubrey to be a potential girlfriend.

She made it home and she couldn't help but smile in satisfaction at everything she accomplished tonight. She was able to convince Chloe to give Beca a chance to explain things which hopefully, they did and also, she was able to talk to Aubrey and win her friendship back. Overall, it was a pretty successful night on her part.

Walking inside the house, she noticed that all the lights were off except for the one in the living room. She dropped Warren's keys on the kitchen table and made her way into the living room.

When she entered, she saw the TV playing the end credits of some movie that Stacie assumed it was Disney because of the animation. As she turned off the movie and twisted her body, she noticed that on the couch was Beca sprawled out with her arms wrapped around a redhead who was pressed snugly into her chest and arm snaked around the brunette's waist.

Stacie smiled at the sleeping duo and was glad that they were able to talk it out. Picking up a blanket from the lovesac, Stacie draped it over sleeping beauty one and two before turning off the lights and going up stairs.

She was truly happy for her best friend. Stacie knows how much Chloe means to Beca and saw how beat up the girl was when Chloe and her got into that fight. And too see them cuddled up on the couch with popcorn kernels and crumbs all over their faces and couch warmed Stacie's heart, knowing her best friend would be happy again.

But though she was glad Chloe and her were back together, she couldn't help but feel something deep inside that herself to see that. She didn't know what it was but had a hunch of what it could be and it only grew stronger the longer she stared at Chloe wrapped in Beca's arms.

Kind of like jealousy.

Her wanting to be in Chloe's position.

It was a confusing feeling;even scary, but now that her and Aubrey were on good terms, she hopes that the blonde will be able to keep her mind off her best friend because the last thing she needs in her life is for this jealousy to become stronger and her feelings to grow deeper towards Beca.

* * *

"So Beale," Beca walked into her room and dropped a plate of pancakes and eggs in front of Chloe who was reading her anatomy textbook at Beca's desk. "How does it feel to officially spend the night?" Beca asked with a smirk, watching Chloe face light up at the sight of freshly made food. "Am I a good host?"

Shrugging her shoulders with a playful smile, the redhead took a bite out of the bacon. "I'd say if you were a hotel, the service would be a four out of five stars," she said in between chews.

Beca rolled her eyes at the redhead and took a seat on her bed as she as well, enjoyed her breakfast. Everything was great-perfect even. Chloe and her were able to straighten things out and now, they were eating breakfast together after spending a very laid back, and much needed night together watching movies and doing everything Beca would usually hate if it were someone else besides Chloe.

Beca couldn't wrap around her mind how fucking lucky she was that Chloe was even with her at this moment. She could've easily avoided Beca for the rest of the school year and stayed hating her guts but, she didn't.

She forgave Beca and that was something the brunette was so grateful for, words couldn't even explain it.

"Four out of five?" Beca questioned, offended in a way but still kept that playful smirk on her face.

"Mhmmm," Chloe hummed as she finished her bacon and closed the textbook shut. Taking her plate, she walked over to Beca's bed and set the food down on the nightstand before leaning into the brunette and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Beca instantly sighed into the kiss and moved her hands to the back of Chloe's neck to pull her down on top of her body. She never realized how much a person could miss someone's lips until she met Chloe. It felt like she was kissing her for the first time all over again with the electrifying sparks and butterflies spreading through her entire body.

Chloe allowed a small swipe of her tongue to brush against Beca's bottom lip. She tasted like syrup and bacon mixed together even a slight hint of coffee that Beca made earlier. Overall, Chloe tasted delicious and was a little upset the redhead pulled away so soon.

"Guess I'll have to come again and stay the night so you'll have another chance to get that five out of five huh?" Chloe purred as their lips were ghosting against each other. "And if not, I guess I'll just have to keeping staying over until you do." Quickly, with one last peck, Chloe rolled off of Beca to sit on the spot of the bed next to her, already starting to dig into the rest of her breakfast.

After Beca snapped out of her mini daze Chloe's lips hypnotized her into, she twisted her body and leaned her head on her hand which was kept up by her elbow on the pillow. She took the time to watch Chloe eat and didn't even care that it was borderline creeper because it was still all so surreal that this redhead was sitting in her bed, eating her breakfast and wearing her clothes after spending the night with Beca.

Beca saw Chloe's eyes peek through the corner, catching the brunette staring intensely at her. "You're freaking me out, Becs."

Snickering, Beca snatched a piece of bacon off of Chloe's plate, earning a long whine in the process from the redhead before sticking it into her mouth and savoring the flavor.

"You have your own plate you smooch!" Chloe was covering her plate with her arms, keeping her food out of reach from Beca who was laughing at her squeals whenever she got her hands close.

Giving up with trying to steal another piece, she retracted her hand and placed it next to her body, still staring at the redhead. "I have a question," Beca said.

Taking a sip of her coffee, Chloe placed her plate on the nightstand again and positioned her body laying down so she was now facing Beca. "Shoot."

"What's our status?" Beca asked plain out, deadpanned and everything. Chloe quirked her eyebrows up, not really knowing what Beca meant. Catching this, Beca continued. "Like, what do we do when we get to school?"

Beca knew exactly what she wanted and that was to be able to walk into Barden, holding Chloe's hand and kissing her whenever and wherever she was no matter the time of day (of course respecting PDA because that shit is annoying when couples suck face constantly in public). But even though she wanted this, she didn't know where things were stood between them in Chloe's mind.

"I say we wait a little bit…. not that I don't want Barden to know we have a thing," Chloe reassured when she saw a slight frown on Beca's face. "I just…. the students at Barden can be harsh as you know with the rumors and stuff. I just don't want them saying anything bad about me, or you since the whole dating Stacie thing you had."

Beca and Stacie talked about announcing their fake relationship to the school but really, it wouldn't really do anything since they already broke up. Soon, their relationship would fade just like every other one does eventually.

"Deal." Beca smiled and moved her hand to Chloe's waist, gripping the skin under her shirt gently. "But so you know Beale, I'm calling dibs." A spark lit inside Beca's head at her words and Chloe instantly knew where this was leading. " _On your lips,_ " Beca sang with a smirk, inching her face in closer to Chloe's until their lips were barely touching. " _On your kiss,_ " Closing the distance, she placed a soft kiss on Chloe's lips, feeling the redhead smile at the contact. Pulling away and still keeping that signature smirk, " _On your time, girl I'm calling dibs,_ " Beca finished singing and gave the redhead a wink while mouthing,'all mine' when she gestured her finger in the air all over Chloe's body.

Chloe laughed at how adorable Beca was being and smacked her hand away. "I feel so proud that you are now starting to do spur of the moment country singing," She gushed in between laughs and pulled Beca into her arms. "If you have dibs on me, I have dibs on you."

Beca nuzzled her face into Chloe's neck and wrapped her arm around the girl's waist. "Sounds good."

Beca laid in Chloe's arms for a while until the redhead gave a playful smack to her butt, hinting for Beca to sit up. "Come one. We have Anatomy to do."

Groaning loudly, Beca fell straight back into the pillows with a huff. She completely forgot about their tutoring session and she really didn't want to spend the day mesmerizing muscles and bones.

Then something rang to her. "Can't, Beale," Beca said smugly, sitting up to catch a confused look on Chloe's face at the decline.

"And why is that?" Chloe cocked her hips, crossing her arms over her chest and sporting a face that read, 'bullshit' all over.

"I got a concussion yesterday."

Chloe's face quickly transformed into worry when Beca announced this. "What? Are you okay? How? When? Did you go to the doctors?"

Beca chuckled at Chloe's sudden rampage of questions, feeling good that the redhead was so worried about her well being. "I'm fine, I passed out after hitting a girl in the face with a basketball and her nose was pouring out blood. Yes I went which is why I can't work on Anatomy right now. I have a Doctor's note to show teachers, saying that I am excused from heavy school work if experiencing symptoms and Beale, as my tutor, my head hurts." Beca fake winced when she touched her head, earning a dramatic eye roll from Chloe when she did so. "That being said, Anatomy has to wait until symptom free so, you can get your butt back over here so we can kiss instead."

It took a while for this to become convincing to the redhead but Beca was glad it worked when Chloe placed the book back onto her desk and with a mischievous grin, she started making her way back over to Beca's bed.

Laying her stomach flat against Beca's and placing her forearms on either side of the brunette's head, she leaned her forehead on Beca's. "What am I going to do with you, Mitchell?"

With her hands, she moved them off the bed and gripped them onto Chloe's hips. Smirking, "That's for me to wait and watch while you decide. Don't worry, you have lots of time to pick something."

* * *

Beca the Adorable Badass [7:05 am]: Better be ready Beale! Stacie and I are on our way!

Beca the Adorable Badass [7:05 am]: Also for tax, I will take a muffin or pop tart. Surprise me with the flavor ;)

Chloe smiled down at her phone as she read the message. Never has she felt these giddy around someone especially if it was only through a text.

She has said this before but she is going to say this again, Beca Mitchell is and will be the death of her.

Finishing her hair and checking her outfit in the stand up mirror on her closet door, she walked down stairs and was greeted with Clay and Chris eating breakfast at the kitchen table.

"Chlomosexual!" Chris yelled when he caught a glimpse of red hair walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. Chloe winced at the loud volume and also, that stupid nickname they came up with. She wasn't going to say she's not a morning person because that isn't true. Actually, she an all day type of person and is always blessed to live another day but, her brothers were the extreme and prime example of morning people.

"Hey Chris, hey Clay," she greeted with a smile before looking into the pantry for breakfast. Searching the closet, her eyes landed on a box of s'more poptarts and decided this was what she would surprise Beca with, knowing everybody who was human loved s'more poptarts and if you didn't, you should be arrested.

"Why are you leaving so early?" Chris asked when he saw Chloe starting to pack her breakfast up when usually they all eat together. "Already ditching us for your girlfriend?" He clenched his hand up to his heart for dramatic effect. "Clay did you hear that?! She is leaving us for a girl!" Now he was fake crying and everything was just way too much to handle this early in the morning.

Rolling her eyes but managing to still snicker at her annoying brother, "Chris, shut up." She made herself a to go coffee and joined her brothers at the table. "She isn't my girlfriend….well not official and plus, she is just taking me to school. We have to pick up Aubrey also."

"So you and Beca are friends with benefits?" Clay asked, sticking some cereal in his mouth.

Chloe shakes her head in response. She knows that her and Beca don't use each other just because they want to release some sexual tension-which in fact, they haven't even gotten past making out so this FWB deal was an automatic no. "Yeah no. We are just really, really good friends."

"But she isn't your girlfriend?" Chris added into the conversation. "And you guys are intimate with each other….. what the fuck are you?!"

Chloe leaned her head back against the chair, groaning into the air. "I don't knowww." Which this was true. Chloe knew she wanted to be more with Beca. Be able to take her on dates, take her to dinner, kiss her in public. Hell, she even wanted to make it official on Facebook, or post cute couple pictures on Instagram because she was a sucker for those.

With all these wants, she just had to make sure nothing would get in the way of their relationship.

 _ ***Ding Dong***_

Chloe couldn't help but smile at who was at the door but regretted it instantly when Chris and Clay's eyebrows shot up to their hairline and were wearing a devilish grin.

"I got it!" Before Chloe could stop her brother from running to the front door because who knows what he will tell Beca, she missed his wrist completely, allowing the boy to run out of the kitchen with Chris right behind.

"Oh hey Beca who isn't a girlfriend yet but neither a friends with benefits." Chloe heard her brother's greeting from the kitchen and in a quick motion, she hurried to the front with her breakfast and coffee in hand.

Beca tossed the boys a sheepish smile before her eyes caught Chloe and immediately her face lit up.

Smiling at the brunette, "Hey Becs." She reached into her bag and fished out the pop tart so collected earlier and when she did, she handed it over to Beca. "For you m'lady."

Beca took the poptart. "Man. You sure are wifey material." Smirking, she reached out her hand and grabbed Chloe's wrist, bringing her in for a needy kiss. Chloe was surprised with the sudden motion that she completely forgot that her brothers were right behind them. All she cared about was how much she could get use to kissing Beca Mitchell on a daily basis because really,

Beca was a _phenomenal_ kisser.

It wasn't until Chris blew out a piercing whistle when she finally broke apart from the brunette.

"No banging on the porch!" Chris hollered, amused written all over his face.

Beca was blushing, adorably and if it wasn't for her annoying brothers taunting them in the background, she'd kiss her again and kiss her hard.

"We are leaving." Chloe took Beca's hand and lead her outside.

"Morning sex before school is always the way to go!" She heard Chris yell.

"Yeah! It really boosts your brain for school!" Clay added.

Closing the door before anymore nonsense her brothers could embarrass Beca by, she grabbed onto Beca's hand, intertwining their fingers as they walk down to Beca's jeep. Stacie was in the backseat, fixing her makeup and when the couple made it to the car, Stacie stopped what she was doing and smiled.

"Okay lover girls, way to take your time but we still have one more person to pick up and Chloe I know for sure you don't want to experience the wrath of Aubrey when we are late for school."

Beca detached her hand from Chloe's and walked around to the driver's side as the redhead got into the passenger seat.

Buckling her seat belt, Chloe turned her head, smiling at the leggy girl in the back. "Good morning to you too, Stacie. Climb anymore trees?" she joked which received a sarcastic laugh in response.

Beca on the other hand, watched the interaction confused at the random climbing trees inside joke the redhead and Stacie had going on. "Someone want to elaborate?" She asked, turning on the engine.

"Oh shoot," Chloe totally forgot to even tell Beca this story which was surprising since it was probably the funniest thing she has ever seen in her life. She'd pay millions just to watch Stacie climb up and down trees for a living. "Saturday night, Romeo over here was throwing rocks at my window after I kicked her out of my house and when I didn't answer to her rocks, she climbed the tree next to my room like some sort of spider monkey." Chloe giggled at the memory. She could vividly see the taller girl struggling to get down the tree with her long legs getting in the way of every branch.

Dropping the mascara from her eyelashes,"You laugh now Chloe but that was pure talent." Stacie stated proudly.

"Why were you at Chloe's house?" Beca asked curiously while Stacie continued with her make up.

Chloe decided to answer for Stacie when it seemed like she wasn't going to respond. "She went through all trouble just to convince me to talk to you. She was tired of seeing you so upset and wanted to make things right between us." Smiling and taking Beca's free hand that was on the shift, she connected their fingers together. She didn't think of it too much that night but now, she realizes how sweet that was of Stacie. Putting Beca's emotions before her's.

"What?" Beca smiled at the reveal and looked into the rear view mirror at her friend. "Is this true Stace?"

"I will not confirm nor deny." Stacie said with a straight poker face. She was applying lip gloss into her hand mirror and Chloe couldn't help but think she was getting ready for a certain blonde.

Wanting to change the subject, "Oh look!" Stacie closed her mirror and looked outside the jeep's window when they stopped to see Aubrey's house."We are here!" Without hesitation, she got out from the car and skipped her way over to the blonde's front door.

Beca scoffed and shifted her body outside of her open door, yelling, "We are talking about this later Conrad!"

* * *

After picking up the blonde, they made their way to school ready to get over whatever buckshot today was about to bring them.

"I feel so legit." Stacie chirped excitedly as Beca pulled the jeep up into Barden's parking lot.

Students today were staring more than they usually did Beca noticed. She knows that her jeep is pretty fancy, it's a wrangler, black on black and looks basically brand new but seriously, it wasn't a type of vehicle to stop mid conversation to look at like all these students were doing.

"I feel like the plastics man!" Stacie continued to gush about whatever fantasy that was dealing through her delusional mind.

Beca pulled up into a spot and turn her jeep off. "People are acting weird." She noted when she stepped out and all eyes were on her and the group. "I wonder what they're saying about us now."

Stacie, Aubrey, Beca and Chloe made their way towards the school's entrance but not without people flaunting them awkward smiles and waves. Even people they never talked to were walking up to the group and having a conversation like they were best friends.

"There is no fucking way we aren't walking around like the fucking plastics!" Stacie cheered, again, when she caught so many eyes on the group. "We are like the Cady Heron, Gretchen Wieners, Regina George and Karen Smith of Barden!"

Beca couldn't help but agree with the leggy girl. It felt like the four of them were walking under a spotlight

"Hey Beca!" Emily yelled with excitement as she jogged across the sidewalk and grass. Instantly, Beca caught the dark bruise under her eyes and how swollen her nose has gotten.

Damn did Beca mess her up.

Emily appeared up with the group with a bright and shining smile plastered on her face.

"Is this the poor girl you nailed in the face with a basketball?" Chloe questioned after examining the girl's killer bruise forming under her eyes.

Beca chuckled nervously. "Yeah…" Chloe gave her a scowling look like one your mom would give her child after behaving badly. "Sorry again, Em. At least you look like a badass." Beca really tired to make the awful injury look like a plus and was grateful Emily wasn't too worried about it.

"Emily, this is Chloe and Aubrey," Beca greeted as the younger girl shook hands with Aubrey and Chloe. "And you already know Stacie."

"Hey Emily. Face looks pretty gnarly!" Stacie joked with a amused smile that was soon mirrored by the younger girl. "Looks like you got into a sick ass fight."

"Hey guys!" Another voice rang behind the group. It was Jesse and he was holding a stack of flyers all printed only disgustingly bright, florescent colors.

"Oooo! Are those ballads for homecoming court?" Aubrey asked when she saw the stack of papers in Jesse's arms.

"Yes ma'am."

Aubrey frowned at this and knitted her eyebrows together. "How come I didn't know about this? I am student council president."

"Welllll-" Jesse started with a smile breaking through his mouth as he twisted one of the papers on top so that it was facing the blonde. "As a nominee for homecoming court, we wanted it to be a surprise."

"What?!" Aubrey shrieked and yanked one of the papers, bringing it up to eye level.

"Yay Bree that's awesome!" Stacie cheered for the blonde. As for someone who won homecoming royalty freshman, sophomore and junior year plus, won prom queen, she was excited for Aubrey. It's a huge honor to get nominated also, looks great on college applications. "Congrats!" Stacie grinned at Aubrey who wasn't as excited as Stacie was expecting. She looked kind of between a mixture of vomiting or yelling.

"Chloe, you're nominated too," Jesse added, looking down at the paper.

Once he said this, Beca knew that was probably why they were getting so much attention from other people. And she hates to agree with Stacie but right now, they were pretty high up on the chain when it came to popularity.

Beca took her shoulder and nudged it against Chloe's. "Wow stud. Who knew I had a thing for a homecoming queen." She smirked at the redhead who just shrugged it off, making Beca wonder why she was so mellow about this.

In a way, she even looked a little irritated. Deciding to figure out what was wrong, "you good Beale?"

"I'm paired with Tom," Was all Chloe said, emotionless. Beca's stomach churned in jealousy at the thought of Tom and Chloe up on stage, waving their hands with flowers and wearing a crown and tiara. She almost threw up at the thought of Tom putting his hands anywhere near Chloe when they would have to do the king and queen solo dance.

Before Beca could reply to Chloe, a guy and his girlfriend came up to Beca and tapped her on the shoulder, causing the brunette to turn around.

"I just want to let you know, you guys have my vote." This boy that Beca has never even seen before said with a cheesy smile that reminded her of Jesse's but less annoying.

"And mine too. You guys are just so cute," His girlfriend added with the same smile. Beca glanced down with her eyes and saw the same bright color of paper Jesse was holding in both of these random student's hands.

 _Votes for what? And whose we?_

She was about to ask what they meant by their votes but was too late when she saw the couple walking away.

"Jesse…" Beca asked cautiously. "What did they mean by that? They had the same papers as you."

"Really you don't know?" Jesse responded in a shocked tone.

 _No, that's why I fucking asked._ Beca kept this sarcastic comment to herself.

"You guys are like... _all_ that Barden is talking about right now!" Emily announced like it was some major hurrah. "It's pretty cool even talking to all of you guys." Okay, Emily was starting this fan girling thing and it was starting to worry Beca.

"What do you mean Emily?" Stacie was starting to now get curious.

Not wanting to fluff up the conversation anymore than it already has, Beca snatched a piece of paper off Jesse's pile and read it out loud.

 _Homecoming Court Nominees *Senior*_

 _Aubrey Posen & Luke Stroma_

 _Chloe Beale & Tom Smith_

 _Gwen Stacy & Aaron Reed_

 _Stacie Conrad & Beca Mitchell_

"Oh my God…" Beca clasped a hand over her mouth as she read the last names written on the paper over, and over again.

 _Stacie Conrad & Beca Mitchell_

And again…

 ** _Stacie Conrad & Beca Mitchell_**

Anndd again.

Stacie also read this over her shoulder and saw her mouth drop as wide as Beca's. That's probably why Aubrey was acting so weird when she read the paper. Beca didn't even want to look at Chloe, knowing she was probably sporting the same face.

"You guys are Barden's first same gender candidates! This is like history you two are breaking!" Beca ignored everything that Jesse was saying and even if she wanted to listen, her eyes wouldn't be able to tear from her's and Stacie's name written on the ballads she was now holding.

In unison, Beca and Stacie faced each other.

"Oh….Shit."

* * *

 **YES! XD For any of you wondering why homecoming is so early, in Colorado (well at least my high school) they had it seriously a month into school. So like Barden, I made it that way as well.**

 **Don't worry about angst anytime soon as it may seem like there is about to be some. It will be funny I swear :) And I can't wait to write about it.**

 **homecoming assembly (Choir will perform), homecoming... I'M SO EXCITED!**

 **Next chapter we will meet some new characters, Qwen Stacy (NOT SPIDERMAN Qwen) and Luke! They are...well they're going to be a hassle for our girls.**

 **Till next time lovelies,**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	15. The Gayer, The Better

**20k+ guys on views! Thank you everyone who is reviewing and reading :) Hope you guys are liking it so far! This a pretty good one also, a pretty long one XD**

 **So with that, Enjoy!**

 **Songs Mentioned: Born to Be Wild by Steppenwolf and Rather Be by Clean Bandits**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **Rumors-Chapter 15: The Gayer, The Better**

This was just silly.

Utterly ridiculous, nonsense.

"Chloe!" Beca yelled as she quickened her pace up to the very much indeed irritated redhead.

Non stop, Beca has been stopped by other students in the hallway telling and or reminding her, 'I'm voting for you' or, 'you and Stacie need to win! You guys are so cute' which only made Chloe more pissed off at the situation.

Not to mention it wasn't even the start of school and the ballads _JUST_ came out plus, homecoming is three weeks away so if she is getting harassed by students now, she has a long month coming her way.

"Chloeee!" Beca basically whined trying to get the girl's attention who, when she walked, left a cloud of smoke that blew out from her ears.

As Chloe was storming away, she was briefly stopped when a guy holding a stack of papers caught her attention by stepping in front of her walk way. "Vote Steca!" He cheered excitedly, passing along a paper to Chloe before walking away. Beca hasn't even seen this kid before but yet, he was strutting around school with a stack of God knows what while, persuading students to vote like they were running for president or something.

What the fuck?

Glancing down at the paper, Chloe lifted her head with so much rage Beca saw her face turn the same color as her hair. She crumbled up the paper violently, throwing it to the ground and continued with her storming while Beca picked up the crumpled ball and straightening it back out. She had to know what this kid was flaunting around Barden.

Reading the paper which turned out to be a poster, Beca instantly saw a picture of her and Stacie standing together on top of a glittered square with a gigantic rainbow in the background.

Luckily, it wasn't a picture of them kissing (on the mouth) since she made the taller girl delete all of those but it was, in fact, a picture off of Stacie's Instagram. It was one where Stacie and Beca's foreheads were together, making their faces close as they were grinning wide like idiots as Beca flipped off the camera.

She remembers this photo because that's when Stacie challenged her to a blinking contest since she was... 'the queen,' as she always says. The contest left them both crying by the end of it because their eyes were burning from the lack of blinking and laughing at the faces one another would make.

Overall, it was a cute photo that Beca loved but, it was also extremely creepy that Barden took the time and searched through hundreds of photos to find a perfect one of her and Stacie so they could make a poster out it.

On the poster and under the picture it read in big bold letters,

 _Let's have ourselves a very gay homecoming and vote Stacie and Beca for homecoming queens!_

 _Ps. The gayer the better!_

 _Oh my God!_

Tossing the paper back in the school's tiles annoyed, "Chloe come on!" she yelled out, walking fast to catch back up.

Chloe turned around, glaring at Beca from over her shoulder as she continued to walk down the hallway, not even bothering to stop.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Who's Luke?" Stacie asked Aubrey as they walked into their Physics class. Taking a seat, Aubrey twisted the stool so she could face Stacie.

"He….goes here," Was all Aubrey said.

Stacie scoffed. "Obviously Bree. He's up for Homecoming king," she retorted sarcastically. "I mean, _who_ is he? Like to you?"

"Why does it matter Stacie?" Aubrey countered as she started taking out her supplies for class.

"It matters because I want to know!" Stacie was starting to let her jealousy get the best of her. She didn't want Aubrey to be up for homecoming court even though, she was happy that she got nominated because it's awesome. She just didn't want Aubrey to be running with some random Luke guy who obviously had an effect towards the blonde due to the amount of muteness and stuttering she experienced when talking about this guy. "Can you please tell me who he is." Stacie pleaded and was seconds away from getting on her knees to start begging.

"He's a guy-" Aubrey started as she let out a long, shaky breath. " Who may or may not be my ex."

Stacked eyes snapped open at the info, eyebrows almost touching her hairline. "What!?" she shrieked, causing other students in their classroom to stare at them confused.

"Stacie, stop making a scene," Aubrey whispered harshly, giving the flustered girl a stern look to shut up. "It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter?" Stacie repeated annoyed, not caring that the volume of her voice didn't change and she was still pretty much yelling in the middle of a class. "He's your ex Bree! How can I not react to that?"

"Okay, I understand where you are coming from but seriously, you have nothing to worry about." Aubrey twisted her seat back around so she was now facing Stacie. "It was sophomore year. We dated, it ended and we never talked again."

Stacie nodded slightly, feeling the tension already start to lift off her body. "Is he hot?" This was just something she had to know.

Aubrey shrugged her shoulders. "Ehh, not really. I mean he is _average_ looking. He definitely didn't care about school which was a total turn off, not to mention he wasn't the brightest cookie in the jar."

Finally! Something Stacie had over this kid. "Okay well that's good."

"You and Beca are nominated, I might add. Don't you think I should be the one to bombard you with 20 questions?"

Smirking, "oh, does that bother you… _friend?_ " Stacie cocked her head and made sure to emphasize the friend since that's what Aubrey settled with when she went over to her house Saturday night. "Wish it was me and you up for queens?" A smile tugged at the corner of Stacie's lips.

Rolling her eyes, Aubrey began to focus on the class material instead of Stacie and her shit eating grin. "No it doesn't."Aubrey said, desperately trying to sound convincing but Stacie knew the blonde all too well to know that what she just said was a lie and that alone, was highly amusing. "It's just weird and all. The whole school thinks you two dated-which you didn't but still, they try to get you guys back together even though you broke up."

"Well Bree, you have nothing to worry about because I have my eyes set on a very, very, sexy blonde," Stacie whispered kittenish into the blonde's ear and smiled when she felt the girl stiffen at the words. "But…" She pulled away and started taking out her own class supplies. "There is no way Beca and I are going to lose. You dancing with Luke? Over my dead body Bree."

 ** _Now back to Chloe and Beca..._**

Beca rolled her eyes at the amount of stubbornness this girl was capable of. "Chloe please!" She figured it was time to beg even though Beca Mitchell does not **beg**.

They finally stopped at the redhead's locker while Beca watched the dial on the metal be turned at an amazing amount of force to which Beca was surprised it didn't break.

"Okaaay Hulk calm down," Beca snickered as she teased but quickly, that smile was wiped right off her mouth when she received a look from Chloe that was a mixture between, 'I'm two seconds away from killing you' or 'I'm about to cry."

"Don't make jokes right now, Beca Mitchell," Chloe's voice was stern and sharp, taking the brunette a little off guard. Beca wasn't sure if what she was feeling was terrified or a little turned on by the words.

Probably both to be honest because, the way Chloe's jaw cocked to the side, showing off her very defined, God made structure and the way her eyebrows scrunched together, looking like a growling puppy, or an angry kitten was oddly arousing to Beca.

"Okay okay," Beca raised her hands up to surrender. "I'm sorry Chloe but why are you so upset?"

"Really?" Taking out the books she needed for class, Chloe slammed the locker shut. "You really don't know why I'm upset?" It wasn't really a question when she said it. It was more of a sarcastic remark because Beca obviously knew why Chloe was unhappy at the moment.

"Okay, dumb question," Beca muttered to herself, knowing Chloe couldn't hear it since she was already walking down the hallway, leaving Beca behind as she leaned on the other lockers. "I still have a concussion so all this running to stay caught up to you could put me in a coma, Beale!"

Catching up to the redhead, Beca grabbed the girl's wrist in order for her to stop. "I know you're upset but you know the situation between Stacie and I. Also, I should be upset with you knowing that you're running for homecoming royalty with fucking Tom."

Yanking her wrist back, "That doesn't make things different, Beca. I swear this school is doing this to get you and Stacie back together because you two were 'Barden's sweethearts.'" Chloe used her fingers for air quotes.

Beca scoffed at the idea. "No that's ridiculous." Why would Barden just nominate them just so they could get back together? "I think they nominated us just cause we are new here," Beca said hopeful, trying to ease some anger off the redhead. "Also, we were a gay couple so that could be like a role model type deal. Making a statement kind of thing," she added. "Think of it as a Ellen Page type movement."

Chloe released a long whimpering sound, kind of like a kid who didn't get what they wanted for Christmas noise. "I just hate people constantly telling you how cute you and Stacie are. You guys even have a ship name!" she said with offence as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think we are cuter though." Beca smirked at the redhead. "Plus, I'm making our own ship name. We could be like…..-" Beca pondered ideas up in her head, trying to come up with something creative. "Like Checa or Beco, kinda like Gecko or...ooooh!" Beca was starting to get excited as she thought of a cluster of names. "Meale! It sounds just like meal and I love food, you love food, all around I think that's a great ship name."

Chloe giggled at this which made Beca release a satisfied sigh."I'm sorry," Chloe apologized sincerely. "It's just frustrating seeing people idolize you and Stacie like you're Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie."

Beca snorted. Everything about that was true. All that was missing was the spontaneous demands for an autograph so Beca could sign someone's binder. "I know and I'm sorry you have to see that." She glanced around the hallway to make sure other students weren't around. Seeing that where they were was completely deserted, Beca grabbed one of Chloe's hands and intertwined their fingers together. "Just remember that you're the only one I want and soon after this whole thing is over, I'm letting all of Barden and the entire world know that." Beca smiled and Chloe mirrored the gesture. "Also, there is no fucking way you or Aubrey are going to win since I know Stacie isn't too thrilled that blondie is with some Luke guy and no way in _Hell_ is Tom going to lay a hand on you, even if it is just a dance," She added with a predatory tone that made Chloe's knees weak. "Okay, Beale?"

Chloe hesitated at first but eventually, she nodded her head with a small smile and Beca thought it was absolutely adorable.

Puckering her lips, signaling she wanted something more from the brunette, Beca rolled her eyes with a snicker and leaned in, closing the distance while placing a soft and chaste kiss on the redhead's lips.

Beca and Chloe broke apart, hands still conjoined and a mouth stretching grin on both their faces. Beca was happy that she got this little feud cleared up with the redhead. "Let's go to Anatomy."

They started walking down the hallway to their class, not even noticing Jesse hiding behind the corner, watching the entire conversation go down.

"What the Hell?" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Today in choir, the usual seating arrangements were a little jumbled up as Chloe sat next to Beca who sat next to Stacie with Aubrey on the end.

It was a nice little change and not to mention how close the redhead moved her chair next to Beca's so that their legs were basically molded together.

She really enjoyed the contact since their whole relationship type thing is secret.

"Okay class!" Gail clapped her hands, gaining everyone's attention. She walked over to the front of the classroom, ready to announce something. "I know we are about to start practicing for the quarter finals and not to mention, the homecoming assembly but today, I have some news-"

"You're pregnant," Amy chipped in before Gail could finish her sentence. The class took this information as what Gail was going to say and started applauding for their teacher.

"That's great! Oh my goodness!" Chloe gushed, her eyes already starting to get misty. Leave it to the redhead who was made of bubble gum, cotton candy and everything else sweet to be on the verge of tears at the faint mention of someone being pregnant.

Gail let out a laugh and waved her hands in the air, signaling the students to quiet down. "No I'm not pregnant, Amy." Tiny, disappointed 'awh's' were heard around the choir room. People really wished that their teacher would be pregnant. Talk about the fun they would have at a baby shower. "What I was going to say is that we have a new member joining us today."

At the announcement, Audrey's face scrunched as she raised her hand. "Aca-cuse me?" Aubrey said in disbelief. "It's already a month into school Gail. Why do we need anymore people and are you even sure he can sing-"

"Yes," A voice cut off as a blonde haired boy walked through the choir doors, "-to answer your question." He was smirking at Aubrey who was just sitting there, mouth gaped open and all around it was uncomfortable.

After getting a good look at him, Beca had to admit he was pretty attractive. He had muscles for sure as she saw them defined through the thin, black piece of cotton the boy was wearing-which also was a tad too tight. He was tall and British after hearing him talk.

Basically, he was a guy that literally jumped out of an Abercrombie poster.

Stacie caught the sudden muteness from the blonde before she turned her head to whisper something to Beca. "Who the Hell is that and why the Hell is he British?" she grumbled under her breath. Beca knew her friend was oozing with jealousy seeing that Aubrey was either A). going to jump the boy right then and there or B). vomit.

They'll find out soon though.

"Mr. Hotty with a body?" Amy answered instead with a flirty raise to her eyebrows. "Who knew bad boy could sing."

"Class, you probably already know Luke but today, he has officially joined choir." She gestured her hand towards the blonde boy who gave a slight nod to his head, keeping that smirk and eyes glued onto Aubrey.

"That's Luke?!" Stacie didn't even try to keep her volume low and not to mention, the amount of bitterness in her tone.

"Luke? Homecoming Luke?" Beca asked when she heard the familiar sounding name. Now she knows why Stacie was two seconds away from receiving an aneurysm.

"Oh boy," Chloe commented with a dead panned face when she saw which Luke it was that was joining choir.

"Oh boy what Chloe?!" Stacie was getting irritated that nobody was answering her questions.

Aubrey managed to snap out of daze on the british boy and cleared her throat. "I-I… still rest my case." Aubrey's voice was cracking, going in and out with volume. "Can you even sing?" She knew Luke could sing but it didn't stop her from being stubborn about letting another person join their group. They've already bonded with each other and gotten close. Adding another would just mess the whole thing up, making them start over.

Luke chuckled at Aubrey's question with a crack to his neck. Walking over to the stereo, he hooked up his phone and turned up the music. "You tell me, Bree."

God was he cocky. No wonder why him and Aubrey have this weird ESPN connection thing. They both thought they were God's gift to earth.

 _Get your motor runnin'_

 _Head out on the highway_

He wasn't even far into the song before Beca could hear the raw talent in his voice. She couldn't even lie and say he was a bad singer when he wasn't. He was actually pretty fucking good which made Stacie's jaw clench in rage as she watched the boy strut around like he owned the room.

 _Lookin' for adventure_

 _And whatever comes our way_

 _Yeah Darlin' go make it happen_

 _Take the world in a love embrace_

 _Fire all of your guns at once_

 _And explode into space_

 _I like smoke and lightning_

 _Heavy metal thunder_

 _Racin' with the wind_

 _And the feelin' that I'm under_

 _Yeah Darlin' go make it happen_

 _Take the world in a love embrace_

 _Fire all of your guns at once_

 _And explode into space_

"Who is this guy?" Stacie hissed to Beca as she watched the blonde boy straddle one of the stools in the classroom, serenading the blonde who was visibly melting in her chair.

Beca ignored the question as she watched the oddly satisfying boy sing. What can she say? He was good looking that's for sure.

Hello eye candy.

 _Like a true nature's child_

 _We were born, born to be wild_

 _We can climb so high_

 _I never wanna die_

 _Born to be wild_

 _Born to be wild_

Luke finished the song, proud as ever while flashing Aubrey a deadly smirk, leaving her to melt in the choir chairs at the gesture. Stacie caught the exchange with rage laced in her eyes.

"Aubrey, hello?!" Stacie called out for Aubrey who was still in awe over Luke's performance. Of course, he had to go and sing some 'bad boy' song, winning every girl's heart in here with his rebel attitude and what not. "Bree.." she tried again while nudging her shoulder forcefully.

Snapping out of her daze, Aubrey twisted her head to face the angry black haired girl. "What?" she asked nonchalantly, acting like she wasn't just hypnotized five seconds ago from staring at Luke.

Stacie didn't even get the chance to repeat herself before the teacher interrupted. "Great job Luke!" Gail clapped her hands with excitement. "We are very pleased you are joining us. Go ahead and take a seat anywhere."

Luke nodded his head and of course, he walked over to the space where there was a free seat next to Aubrey. Sitting down, he tossed his jacket over to the side as well as his backpack while Aubrey watched the entire thing like a hawk. "Good to see you Aubrey." He grinned at the blonde and crossed his leg on top of his knee.

Aubrey didn't respond to Luke with actual words. Instead, what left her mouth was a mixture of a huff and a whimper. Either way, it was weird that Luke had this physical power over Aubrey and this, made a very infuriated Stacie.

"It's all good Stacie," Beca smiled at her friend and patted her on the thigh and all she could do was roll her eyes.

That's just her fucking luck.

"As you guys know, Homecoming is three short weeks away and also, congrats to Chloe, Luke, Aubrey, Beca and Stacie for being on Homecoming court!" Gail congratulated with a wide grin as the class erupted in applause. "But that's not the only thing that's coming up. We have our first performance at the homecoming assembly and I have rearranged a perfect routine for us to perform with." She walked over to her desk and pulled out her binder that had some notes on it. "As for the song I chose, we will be singing Rather Be by Clean Bandit."

The class also clapped at this as well as Beca. She recently just mixed this song with another one and pleasingly, the song was a good tune. One of her favorites actually.

"For solos I want Beca to take this one."

 _Wait….what?_ "Me?" Beca scoffed, raising her eyebrows and pointing a finger at herself. No way in hell would she be able to solo in front of the entire school. She had a huge issue with singing in front of the class of like, ten. Hundreds? Yeah no.

"Yes. Is there another Beca in here?" Gail stated sarcastically with a teasing smile. "You deserve it with the power your voice brings and honestly, yours matches the best with the song. There was no hesitation when I decided who was going to solo." Smiling at the brunette, she began to walk around the room and announce different parts to the other students.

"Congrats short stack." Amy patted the smaller girl on the shoulder.

"Yeah for sure. New kid already has a solo? Good job to you." Cynthia Rose added with another pat.

Beca was gratefully honored that she was given the chance to solo, especially for the first performance but even with that, she couldn't shake the massive amount of stage fright when she thought about performing in front of the school. Even before her basketball games and choir concerts at her old school made her nervous, almost giving her a panic attack so no doubt, would those nerves just evaporate before this Friday's homecoming assembly.

There was a pause to her mini heart attack when she felt a soft pair of lips ghost the shell of her ear. "I'm so proud of you." Chloe whispered and placed her hand on Beca's thigh. "You're going to do great." With that, she pulled her head away and continued listening to what Gail was saying about the performance as a whole.

Sneaking out a small smile, Beca turned her head towards Chloe who was watching the teacher intently but still had her hand placed on Beca's thigh.

Maybe she would okay after all.

* * *

After choir, Stacie and Beca walked out together with Aubrey and Chloe until they broke off and went to their lockers.

"Fucking Luke." Stacie muttered under her breath. Her heels clanking against the school's tile an excessive amount today. "Mother fucking Luke." She repeated, this time with a little bit more annoyance. "Did you see the way he was looking at Aubrey? He was basically undressing her with his eyes." Stacie wasn't even trying anymore to hide her jealousy.

"Hide the green Stace." Beca teased as they continued down the hallway. "Why do you dislike this kid so much?"

Stacie groaned and when they stopped at Beca's locker, she slammed her forehead on the metal. "He's Aubrey's ex." She whined into the other lockers.

"Wow." Beca was surprised by this. Aubrey was a very attractive girl but Luke, he was the complete opposite of the blonde. She was uptight and stern, and he was well, edgier and badass. Now that she thinks about it though, Chloe and her are nothing alike either. She is sweet, bubbly and nice to everybody as for Beca who is moody and distant. Damn, opposites do attract she guesses. "Got some competition Stace. Dude looks like he is photoshopped."

Stacie barked out a laugh to which Beca knew automatically that it was fake and dramatic. "No Bec. These-" Stacie pulled down her shirt at the collar with her fingers, exposing her cleavage that was pushed up a jaw dropping amount by the push up bra she was wearing. Beca was scared Stacie's tits were going to pop out of the little clothing keeping them down and poke her in the eyes, making her blind for the rest of her life. "-look like they are photoshopped. Mr. British teen wolf ain't got shit on my goodies." And with that, Stacie strutted away down the hallway with a god awful amount of sass, causing Beca to shake her head and laugh at her friend. Stacie Conrad was one of a kind and Beca was glad she was the first to call dibs.

Hearing her phone go off, Beca pulled it out and glanced down to see who messaged her.

Jesse Swanson [15:10 pm]: We need to talk Beca. Meet me by the gym doors.

 _Oh no.._ Beca read the message and immediately a wave of panic flushed over her body. What did he want to talk about? Was he angry? Was it something she did? God, why does she even care?

Beca placed the books she didn't need in her locker and shut the door. Walking down the hallway and to the gym where Jesse was meeting her, it didn't take long for Beca to get there since the choir room was pretty close by.

Jesse was sitting inside the gym, back against the wall with a basketball in between his legs and Beca assumed that there was an open gym today which she couldn't participate in even if she wanted to.

Fucking concussions suck.

Walking in, she walked over to where Jesse was sitting and luckily, the boy gave her his usual cheesy grin that made Beca feel a little better about the soon to happen conversation.

"Hey Jess." Beca greeted as she slid down the wall and joined the boy on the ground. "Open gym today?"

"Yeah." He said with a smile but quickly transformed into a frown. "Sucks though that I won't have you here to show everybody up. We could be like the next MVPs for basketball and even get our own page in the yearbook!" Beca cringed at his excitement but couldn't lie about the mention of him missing her at practice that triggered her heart to grow a size or two. She hates to admit it but Jesse and her have become really good friends.

Beca rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Whatever nerd. What did you want to talk about?" She changed the subject, wanting to find out what Jesse wanted to say because just being with him was making her anxious.

"So before school today, I saw you and Chloe." He said nonchalantly.

Beca furrowed her eyebrows together, not expecting that to come out of the boy's mouth."Uhhh, okay? We had anatomy you know that because you're in there with us." Beca didn't know why it mattered if he saw the two of them together. They were always attached at the hip, especially in anatomy so him mentioning it now was a little confusing.

He nodded. "You and Stacie seem pretty close even after breaking up." Now, he was the one jumping subjects.

"Y-yeah, I mean, she was my best friend before we started dating. Her nor I didn't want to lose that friendship." Beca said, nervously running her hands through her hair. She knew Jesse was beating around the bush and not getting down to the initial conversation they were suppose to have. Why did her and Stacie's relationship matter?

"Does she feel comfortable with you jumping into another relationship with someone so soon?" Okay, Beca definitely knew something was up now and was pissing her off that he wasn't getting to the point.

"Jesse, stop asking questions and tell me what's up." She said a little harsher than she wanted to.

"Okay okay." Jesse picked up the ball in between his legs and started dribbling it. He sighed before continuing. "I saw you in the hallway with Chloe…." _Oh shit_. Beca's eyes stretched wide, her palms starting to become sweaty. _God! I thought Chloe and I were alone in the hall! Hopefully he didn't see the-_ "You were kissing Chloe."

 _Fuck! "_ Jesse I-I" Beca started but all of a sudden was unable to form words correctly. Everything was hitting her at once and she was second away from losing it. She had to tell Jesse the truth before anything else gets out about her and Chloe in this rumor filled school whose students, twist every scenario and make them ten times worse than they actually are for their own personal enjoyment. "Listen Jesse. I have to tell you something."

"Yeah sure Beca." He gave her a reassuring smile, knowing Beca was a little apprehensive about whatever she was going to say next. "You can tell me anything you know?"

"Thanks Jess." Returning the smile because honestly, it felt nice knowing that she had someone else to talk to in this school. "Stacie and I were never….together." All of a sudden, she felt her throat start to swell up.

"What?" Jesse asked confused. "How were you never together when you guys kissed-" That was true. "-held hands-" Also true. "-and did all those coupley things couples do." Yep, that was true as well.

"Yeah I know but it was all an act." Beca confessed, suddenly feeling bad about lying to Jesse. "We faked being in a relationship for-"

"Chloe and Aubrey huh?" Jesse finished her sentence, taking the girl off guard at how he took the words straight out of her mouth.

"W-hat?" Beca stuttered, still flabbergasted at how fast he was to know their entire situation. "How did you know?"

"Well to start, the way you looked at Chloe was a dead give away. You basically were walking around with heart eyes every time you saw the redhead." Jesse chuckled at this as Beca soon joined. It was so true but really, who could blame her? Chloe was an angel sent from heaven and whoever didn't smile when they were around the girl, had no soul, (no ginger pun intended). "Also, your relationship with Stacie was a little too perfect you know? I mean, you two were the 'ideal' power couple and I'm not saying a relationship can't be like that but in high school? It made me think a little."

This was actually really interesting hearing all of this from Jesse. She never thought about other high school relationships and what they looked like but realizing now, her and Stacie acted nothing like them. They really didn't change anything except for the added kisses but truthfully, everything stayed the same and she was able to fake it with her best friend who she doesn't ever really fight with. That's definitely not realistic when it comes to high school relationships since it inevitable that drama will eventually make its way in somehow and maybe not always a lot but certainly at least once.

"I never thought about it that way. That's probably why people enjoyed us being together so much." Beca stated at realization. "It's like they envied our relationship but at the same time, worshipped it. God this school is so fucking weird."

Jesse snickered, nudging his shoulder into Beca's. "What did I tell you the first day Bec? Don't want the school to get the wrong idea of you-"

"Students here are vicious and will believe anything you put inside their pea brains." Beca finished with a laugh. She remembered that advice like it was written on the back of her hand and though she didn't know what Jesse meant then, she sure as hell does now. "God, I wished I listened to you."

"I am a man of man wise words," he applauded himself with a smirk. "But on a serious lesbro talk-" Beca rolled her eyes at the nickname Jesse gave the both of them. Still, she doesn't even know what that means. "Are you and Chloe a thing?"

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "Kinda. I mean, I want to be and she does as well but, Chloe wants to wait a little bit until after homecoming before we become public."

"Oh so you two are dating but like undercover?"

"No, not really." Beca and Chloe never officially asked each other to become girlfriends but certainly did things that girlfriends would do. Overall everything was just confusing because Beca wanted Chloe to be her girlfriend-really wanted her to be but never asked her straight up. That seriously needed to change.

"You guys are cute though." Jesse beamed a smile at Beca, causing her to blush at the compliment. She felt different hearing someone say it about her and Chloe instead of her and Stacie. It made her feel all giddy inside.

"You aren't angry?" Beca wanted to make sure. "For lying and everything?"

"Nope," Jesse popped the p before standing up from the wall. "Everyone does it and honestly, it was pretty smart using jealousy to catch the Aubrey and Chloe's attention but not only that, you are now the most popular girls in school and it's only been a month."

Beca scoffed, eyeing the boy running down the courts. She was glad she got this off her chest. Jesse meant a lot to her and to know he wasn't hurt by this, was a breath of relief.

"I still demand some pointers on scoring with the ladies even though Mitchell's magic isn't true. A handsome guy like me can only be single for so long before his hand starts cramping up, if you know what I mean." Winking, he dribbled away and over to the other group of guys in the gym.

"Dude!" Beca shirked loudly, disgusted at what she just heard. Jesse was laughing in the distance but he didn't turn around.

If this was in the lesbros handbook, she had to find the quickest way out because she doesn't think she could handle anymore masturbation talks with Jesse.

Despite the newly disturbing image now running through her mind, she snickered at her friend before standing up and making her way out of the gym.

* * *

Removing her hand off the redhead's waist, Beca snaked its way down to the seat adjuster, leaning the seat back to give more space for Chloe so her head wasn't squashed at the roof of her jeep. "Better?" She asked in between kisses, positioning her hand back onto Chloe's hips.

Once Beca dropped off Aubrey and Stacie at the blonde's house so they could work on some homework, Chloe and her went out for some nachos since the redhead claimed they were the best in town and Beca wasn't about to pass up food. After trying them, Beca had to agree they were probably the best tasting nachos she had in her eighteen years of living so she was glad Chloe took her to experience them. Also, Chloe has been dying to take Beca out for lunch.

As where they were now, they were in fact, parked right out front of Chloe's house while they made out in the driver's seat of Beca's jeep since Chloe didn't want to go inside to do it, risking the chance of getting interrupted by her brothers like they did last time.

So, not being able to resist the way Chloe bit her bottom lip as she stared intently at Beca, devouring her very existence with her newly dark blue eyes, she gave in and now, had a insanely hot redhead straddling her thighs, while one hand caressed her jawline with her thumb while the other, fisted a section of Beca's hair at the back of her neck.

"Mhmm," Chloe purred against the brunette's lips, letting her fingers linger on Beca's cheek. "Perfect now." With a smooth movement, she grinded her hips, adding more friction to their centers, showing Beca just how much she was enjoying this.

Beca couldn't help but release a moan into the redhead's mouth at the pressure Chloe's hips were giving her lower half and definitely, couldn't stop the whimper that escaped when Chloe gnawed on her bottom lip before sucking hard on the skin, a lot like how she ate the lime that night at the house party.

"Oh my God,"She managed to squeak out without using her mouth since the bottom half was now gone. Beca was completely losing her sanity every time Chloe would absorb her lip, sucking it like a straw and feeling the instant swelling the redhead was currently doing. If it was possible to get a hickey on your mouth, Beca would be sporting a massive one when Chloe finally decides she is finished.

Heat was spreading through her entire body as it pooled in the pit of her stomach. Sitting still was starting to become near impossible and she could barely even function correctly with the way Chloe was using her mouth. Not to mention how she was still rocking her hips back and forth into Beca's front, making Beca only grip at her waist tighter, trying to hold onto that last bit of control her body has left.

Becoming adventurous in a way, her hands started shifting north from Chloe's hips where they were placed and up the redhead's torso. As an accident and not trying to do this at all, her hands slipped up and under the piece of clothing Chloe was wearing and once she felt warm, smooth skin underneath her fingertips, she jerked her hands back hastily, causing Chloe to pull away from the kiss.

 _Oh fuck me._

Feeling embarrassed that she let her teenage boy hormones take control of her body, Beca hid her face with her hands. "Chloe I-I'm sorry. I-I was just trying to stay above layers and don't want to cross any lines," Beca spoke worried. The last thing she wanted was to rush Chloe or make the girl feel uncomfortable in any way possible.

Chloe removed Beca's hand from her face and smiled brightly down at the brunette with flushed cheeks. This wasn't what Beca was expecting to happen from Chloe. Her thoughts were more around the lines of one, she'd either smacking Beca or two, booting it off and out of her car, scared lifeless and violated. Nothing in her mind pictured the redhead to still be straddled over Beca's thighs and looking down at her with dark, lustful eyes that sent shivers down the brunette's spine.

But that's what was happening at this current moment.

"Your windows are tinted right?" Chloe all of a sudden asked.

"Uhh-" Beca was taken off guard by the sudden and random question. "Y-yeah. Why?"

Chloe, instead of using words to respond, she ignored the question, smirking devilishly as she crossed her arms at the hem of her blouse, hooking her fingers underneath the material before lifting it slowly up and over her torso. Beca's eyes fixated on the newly exposed skin as her mouth watered over the toned and golden muscles. It wasn't until the garment was thrown into the passenger's when Beca's gaze shifted up to another piece of clothing but this piece, the material was less conservative and more…... _lacy._

"Oh wow…" Beca spoke quiet, almost a whisper as her eyes were glued on the redhead's chest.

There Chloe was. Half naked and still straddled over Beca's thighs with her breasts pressed up perfectly in a black bra and hair messy but in a sexy way.

An extremely sexy way.

Her throat became the Sahara desert while Chloe didn't say anything except stare, with her bottom lip caught in between her teeth. "Okay ummm-" Beca chuckled nervously, her eyes never leaving Chloe's chest as the redhead was smiling sweetly. "Wow." She figured she'd have to start doing something soon before Chloe devours Beca with her eyes that were a shade darker.

Everything in the brunette's brain was short circuiting because this, sadly, was the first time she has ever seen a pair of boobs that weren't in fact hers.

That's also minusing Stacie's jumbo tits because that amount of times the leggy girl has walked around without a shirt on after taking a shower was ridiculous. But that doesn't count since they're best friends, practically sisters.

Nerves were starting to kick in as she felt a knot growing within her throat. She didn't want to make the wrong move and mess this whole moment up. Beca was notorious for doing that and now would be the worse time for her awkwardness to take over.

Figuring Chloe sensed this uneasiness, she leaned back in to capture Beca's lips passionately as one hand clasped onto the side of Beca's neck while the other took ahold of one of Beca's hands and guided it up to her chest, placing it lightly over the black, lacy fabric.

Beca felt the knot in her throat growing bigger and bigger as her hand hovered over Chloe's chest where the redhead set it.

"I want you to touch me Beca," Chloe husked into Beca's mouth before resuming a rhythmic tongue dance with her's, serving as a mute reminder that she was a hundred percent okay with this.

That was all Beca needed before swallowing that lump in her throat and switching her body from manual, to autopilot. She curled her fingers around the redhead's breast, squeezing gently at first until Chloe slipped a throaty moan into her mouth, giving her the confidence to apply a more harder grope on the flushed skin as well as, lifting her other hand up to match the motion to the other unattended breast.

Beca mentally smiled cocky at how fast she was working up Chloe- who's heart beat could be felt underneath Beca's palms. The grip from her hand that was still wrapped around Beca's wrist was tightening and the speed of her hips that were grinding into Beca was becoming faster, more needy in a way. She swallowed every last sound that exited from Chloe's mouth and couldn't for the life of her, wrap around her mind at how fucking sexy every noise was.

She was extremely proud at how good she was doing even though, this was the first time she 'felt up' another girl.

Beca Mitchell is a fast learner ladies and gents.

That new cocky confidence though, soon vanished through Beca quickly as the hand cupping her jaw retracted up Beca's arm until it was exactly mirrored with Chloe's other hand that was placed on Beca's wrist and slowly, guiding Beca's fingers underneath the lacy material.

"Mmmm, that's nice Becs."

Instantly, Beca sighed into Chloe's mouth where her lips were ghosting when she felt the harden nipples in between her fingers. And though she couldn't actually see Chloe's chest because of the bra and now, her hands but, by the way they felt told Beca they were immaculate.

She opened her eyes to be met with Chloe who still had her's shut tightly with her lip snatched in between her teeth. Chloe's face was flushed and her breathing was becoming more laboured every time Beca's squeezed or pinched the flesh a certain way.

Chloe always looked perfect whenever Beca saw her but right now, seeing her come undone by Beca's movements, looked absolutely breathtaking.

Beca realized then, Chloe deserved more. Especially after her talk with Jesse, she wanted everything they did together to mean something. She wanted her to be treated perfectly and even though this was amazing, getting it on in the driver's seat of the car wasn't how Beca pictured this with Chloe.

She deserved to be treated like royalty and Beca wanted to be the one to do that for the redhead.

"I want to take you on a date," Beca's word vomit decided to make an appearance, causing Chloe to flutter her dark eyes open to gaze into Beca's.

"What?" she asked quietly, her voice also a little hoarse and raspy and if wasn't for the seriousness Beca felt in her comment, she'd make a joke about it.

Retracting her hands out from under Chloe's bra, she reached over to the passenger seat to grab the girl's shirt. "I want to take you on a date," she repeated, handing Chloe her shirt.

Chloe grabbed the clothing and lifted her arms to put it back over. "I heard you silly," she giggled which made Beca roll her eyes. " I mean, why the sudden announcement? You ask me on a date when you have your hands on my boobs. Very classy Mitchell," Chloe teased, poking the smaller girl in the stomach.

Squirming away, Beca grabbed Chloe's finger and placed in down on Beca's stomach. "I know right." Beca tossed Chloe a pleased smirk. "I just…" she started. Running her hands through her hair, she found Chloe's hand and connected their fingers. "I want to take you on a real date. It sucks enough that we aren't public so I can't display and show people how much I really care about you unless we are behind closed doors or hell, in my jeep." Lifting their hands up to Beca's mouth, she placed a soft peck on the back of Chloe's hand. "I was lucky enough to get a second chance with you. No way am I not going to take advantage of every last second and make it perfect for both of us. So Beale? What do you say?"

The car became quite and it was a little worrying to Beca, thinking maybe the redhead didn't want to go out with her. Chloe was just sitting there-well, straddling Beca, chewing her bottom lip as she pondered to herself in deep thought. It wasn't until Chloe broke out mid thought and a beaming smile escaped her lips as she leaned down to capture Beca's lips again in a passionate kiss that all the worries swimming through Beca's body disappeared.

"I think-" Chloe pulled away from the kiss but still, kept their faces close enough that their noses were touching, "-that's a fabulous idea. Saturday?" she purred, her lips teasing the brunette's while Beca found it impossible to not smile.

"Saturday is perfect." Beca said before closing the distance once again with a cheeky grin.

* * *

Friday came around pretty fast as afternoons were spent in the choir room practicing non stop for their performance at the homecoming assembly. Things were actually looking pretty great and Beca was surprised how well the group sounded together. She even spent some nights in Stacie's room, rehearsing her solo with her friends because the last thing she wants is to blow it in front of the entire school.

When it came to votes, it seemed like Beca and Stacie were a shoe in for queens since the school continued to bombard them like crazy fans, saying how their votes were going towards them for homecoming royalty and anyone who isn't, will be terminated immediately, whatever that means. Beca made sure that Tom wasn't around Chloe since they were also nominated which could mean he thought they'd become an item again. Only once, did she have to death look Tom away until the boy finally caught on and left Chloe alone.

Chloe and her have been better than ever as they were both excited for their date this Saturday. Until then though, Chloe used her tutoring time with Beca as well to help the girl nail down her solo. Beca even started calling Chloe her lucky leprechaun-not because of the red hair or the fact she wasn't even Irish-but because whenever she sang with her, she did amazing and felt amazing. Like she could conquered the world with her voice.

As for Stacie, Aubrey and Luke, they were a total shit show. One minute, Aubrey hates Luke, saying what a bad influence his is and was and how nothing is going on with the two of them but then, Beca and Stacie see them both talking multiple times after school, during lunch and even through passing periods, insanely close with even some arm touching during the conversation. Luke even had the audacity to throw his arm around the blonde a few times during choir which made Stacie's blood boil with rage. Beca was worried she was going to have to bail out her friend out from jail after murdering a British boy.

And once Barden got a glimpse of the random encounters between Luke and Aubrey, shit blew up and of course, a rumor started going around claiming that Aubrey and Luke were a once again the, 'good girl, bad boy item,' whatever the fuck that means.

Beca felt bad for Stacie knowing that every time she sees them together or every time someone around school mentioned how hot Aubrey's and Luke's blonde babies would look, she had to bite her cheek and act like it wasn't affecting her when really, it was killing her. That was just sickening. Stacie claimed it was karma punishing her for what she and Beca did to Chloe and Aubrey so really, she didn't feel too sorry for herself plus, Aubrey straight up told Stacie that they were friends and being friends didn't tie a person down from seeing other people. If Aubrey wanted to date, Stacie had to let her because of where they stood and though the leggy girl says she's fine with just being friends, deep down Beca knows that's a lie.

It also sucked for Beca because you never want to see your best friend unhappy at something that means the world to them and for Stacie, Aubrey is her world. But being Stacie Conrad, she keeps smiling through her frowns and wakes up everyday with a positive attitude even when her heart is breaking on the inside.

The assembly took place around the time when lunch was and even ran through sixth period that happened right after. Beca was ecstatic when she found out that she didn't have to go to government because one, she hated that class and two…...she really fucking hated that class.

As all of the students in Barden flooded through the gymnasium doors, Gail and her class were finishing up in the school's locker rooms with makeup and outfits, getting ready for their performance. The wave of relief when Gail told Beca she didn't have to wear a dress or a stupid robe that came with chamber choir was refreshing especially, when she told them that as Barden's acapella group, they didn't actually have a set outfit that they performed in. Instead, they got to wear whatever they wanted as long as a it matched Barden's school colors which was a forest green and a disgusting yellow. Overall, Beca was quite thrilled that she would be comfortable when performing.

As far as her outfit went, she settled on a pair of white skinny jeans, followed with a pair of charcoal, grey heeled boots and a dark green, collared blouse. Stacie, who was also wearing white but in shorts form and a yellow tank top, curled her's and Beca's hair to perfection. Aubrey and Chloe decided on dresses where Aubrey wore a beautiful, dark green, mid thigh high summer dress and straightened her hair while Chloe wore yellow, highlighting her pale blue eyes to the fullest and did her red hair wonders as it fell in loose curls.

"Oh my God." Beca peaked through the door of the auditorium to take a glimpse of the student section. She never realized how big Barden's class sizes were until this very moment. The only moment where she has to perform alone, in front of everybody as they sit there in the school's bleachers, all one thousand of them and watch her singing. "I think I'm going to puke." Beca could feel her lunch starting to inch up every time she spoke.

"Oh don't pull an Aubrey please," Amy pleaded, not really wanting to experience someone else blowing chunks all over the stage similar to the blonde.

"That was one time Amy!" Aubrey defended.

"Some things people never forget, blondie." Amy shrugged her shoulders as the rest of the group agreed with her.

Gail clapped her hands, signaling everyone's attention before they performed. "Okay guys. This is our very first performance and we have all worked very hard to get here. This is only the start of our long journey we have a head of us so let's take the bull by the horns and show Barden the new and improved Trebled Belles!"

Everyone erupted into cheers at Gail's encouraging words while Beca only felt more pressure added.

"Hey," A soft voice whispered behind her, pulling her face out of the gym door's window. Immediately before turning around, Beca knew it was Chloe by the whiff of presume she got when the redhead leaned in. "Come with me to the bathroom?" Chloe beamed a smile as Beca nodded her head at the question.

Chloe took her hand, not caring that they were around their entire class at the moment- not that anyone would notice since they we're too busy getting pumped- and lead them into the closest bathroom so they wouldn't miss their cue from the principal.

Leaning her lower back against the sink, Chloe grabbed both of Beca's hands, intertwining their fingers. "You look absolutely beautiful by the way." Chloe complimented sweetly, her eyes shifting all over the brunette's body, head to toe.

Beca blushed and flashed a tight lip smile despite her overwhelming nerves swimming through her body.

"You're going to be fine out there Beca," Chloe reassured as she took detached one of her hands from Beca's, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear and tracing her fingertips on the brunette's cheek. "No one in our group has a powerful voice like you do Becs. Plus you worked hard and sounded great when we practiced. You're going to rock this solo and blow every student off their feet. Okay?" Sometime during their talk, Beca's head shifted down towards their feet but gently hooking her fingers under Beca's chin, Chloe lifted her face, making sure their eyes were connected.

Beca felt her eyes starting to become watery and she didn't know why. Probably because no one besides Stacie had cared for her like Chloe was doing. No one has ever looked into Beca's eyes with so much faith in her and that alone made Beca's heart flutter violently, feeling like it was going to fly right out of her chest.

Nodding her head, "okay." It was weak but still a response. She knew everything that Chloe just said was true and knowing that made her feel more confident with going on stage.

"CHLOE! BECA! WE ARE ALMOST ON!"

They heard this being yelled from outside the bathroom doors and quickly, Beca felt nervous all over again but then, she felt Chloe's lips on hers, relaxing her body instantly at the contact. She sighed into the kiss and it was softer than their previous kisses shared, more passionate in a way as well. All of a sudden, Beca's nerves were gone, and she wasn't panicking anymore.

Pulling away, Chloe placed a gentle kiss on the side of Beca's cheek. "Go get em tiger."

* * *

Running off the stage and back to the locker room, Beca felt invincible. The performance was beyond perfect and she felt so connected to the song when she soloed, something she has never felt before when she sang.

Everyone met in the locker room, cheering loudly as their blood ran with adrenaline through their veins after the performance.

"Guys! Oh my God guys that was amazing!" Gail gushed as she sobbed, tears running down her cheeks. Yes, she was crying but Beca actually thought it was sweet that their performance meant so much to the teacher. "Everyone was amazing! Especially you Beca!"

Claps surrounded around her as everyone took their turns to give Beca a hug. It felt amazing knowing that she had such a large support base behind her back. They were like a tiny little family of awkward singers and she wouldn't trade them for the world.

Jesse was the last to hug her and as he did, he whispered something into Beca's ear. "You and Chloe's chemistry during that performance was amazing." Pulling away with a smirk, Jesse walked back over to where Benji was, leaving Beca to think about what he said.

Beca turned her head over to Chloe, seeing her talking to Aubrey and Stacie before she locked eyes with the brunette and threw her a flirty wink.

She didn't think too much of how her and Chloe presented themselves on stage and definitely didn't think anyone would notice. When she sang, she made sure to lock eyes with the redhead because when she did, she felt safe and stronger. Her stage fright would vanish and in a way, it felt like it was only her and Chloe performing alone in an empty room. No more students, no more teachers, just them.

After their high and once the assembly was over, everyone started disbursing, going their own ways. Beca, Stacie, Chloe and Aubrey all decided to skip their seventh period class since they were already excused from sixth period and Gail announced that she canceled eighth so going to one class was pointless.

Beca was waiting outside on one of the school's benches with Stacie, waiting for the redhead and blonde to get changed back into comfortable clothes so they could leave and get some much needed food.

Both of them had their faces glued to their phones that they didn't even notice the was a girl walking towards them. "Well well well. If it isn't Barden's gayest yet cutest couple." Beca lifted her head to be greeted with a blonde girl wearing sunglasses on top of her hair and sporting some sort of scowl on her face.

"Ummm, who are you?" Beca asked when the girl's face didn't ring a bell.

This random girl scoffed, acting like it was a crime that Beca didn't know who she was. "Your biggest competition for homecoming court. Duh."

Now Beca knew who this girl was when the bitchiness made an appearance. "Gwen Stacy." Beca has heard the name around school before but everything that was said about this girl was that she was a snobby, rich girl that got everything she wanted.

"Mhm," Gwen hummed in response as she observed her nails. "I just want to let you guys know that even though you have the whole school riding one giant unicorn on top of a rainbow, I'm still going to pull through with this win. I've won the past three years so no dyke couple who suddenly gayed up the school is going to take that away from me." The amount of cockiness this girl had should be straight up crime.

"There are many things that I think you should be more focused on, one of them being, those nails-" Stacie said, pointing at the girl's hand who, offended, pulled them away quickly. Of course Stacie would comment on her nails. It shouldn't be a shock to Beca when her hobbies include cuticle care and the E! network. "And the other, would be getting laid." Stacie smirked at the gaping blonde, causing Beca to snort proudly at her friend's words.

"For your information, my boyfriend, who is also running with me for homecoming court is already doing that for me," Gwen snapped back.

"Ooohhhh! That's the problem," Stacie chuckled to herself, slapping her hand in her thigh. "You see, girls do it so much better sweetie. It now makes sense that you're walking around Barden with a stick up your ass, looking like you haven't had a proper orgasm like….ever. I'd be more than happy to " _gay_ " you up." Stacie bit her lip and scanned Gwen up and down as Beca held in a laugh."It'd be a major downgrade but I can think of it as charity." Beca couldn't hold back her laugh anymore and released a loud cackle.

Who knew Stacie's flirting could be used as a weapon?

Flipping her glasses over her eyes, "Over my dead body," Gwen hissed through gritted teeth before walking away from the duo and back into the school.

"We could make that happen!" Stacie yelled out, earning a slap to the stomach from Beca.

"Don't say that!" Beca warned but she was laughing doing so. "We can't start the rumor that we are also murderers."

Stacie shrugged her shoulders and continued to flip back through her phone.

Wiping her eyes from the tears she spilled from laughing, she faced Stacie. "How are you with this whole Luke and Aubrey rumor going around Stace?" Beca asked her friend as Stacie tore her eyes away from her phone.

"It's fine I guess. I just wish I could do something to win her back you know? Fuck being friends." Stacie frowned visibly. Finally it came out.

Seeing this, Beca leaned her head on Stacie's shoulder instantly causing Sacie to lean her cheek in the top. "I'm sorry Stacie," Beca genuinely apologized. "Maybe there is something we could brainstorm and throw some ideas that could win Aubrey over."

Beca felt Stacie smile where her face rested on the top of Beca's head. "Yeah. That would be awesome."

"Plus I kinda need your help with something," Beca added.

"What is it?"

Beca took a deep breath before continuing. "I have a date with Chloe tomorrow."

"What?!" Stacie squealed, snapping her head up and turning her body, causing Beca's head to fall with the lack of support. "When did you ask her out?"

Straightening her head back up, "Ummm, Monday after I dropped you off at Aubrey's"

Stacie gasped dramatically, clutching her hand to her chest. "And I'm hearing about this now!? Becccaaa!"

"I know I'm sorry, I meant to tell you I just sorta forgot with the whole performance and solo thing." Beca shrugged, hoping Stacie would believe it. She really was going to tell her friend but she just got so distracted with things.

Stacie squinted her eyes at first, still annoyed but that washed away when she started smiling. "Okay fine, makes sense." Beca returned the smile. "But what are you going to do?"

Beca shook her head. "I don't know yet which is why I need your help."

"Of course Beca! This is awesome!" Stacie exclaimed, throwing her hand over the smaller girl's shoulders and bringing her in for a side hug. Catching a glimpse of Beca's twiddling fingers, Stacie retracted her arm back and looked at Beca who had her head faced down at her hands. "Why do you look uneasy? You have your awkward face on, the one you usually sport when I talk about sex." Beca didn't respond and it was seconds later when Stacie's eyes gaped open and realized what was going on. "Oh my god, you want to bang her!"

Beca smacked Stacie playfully in the arm, warning her to keep it down. "No I don't! Well... I do but whatever. That's a plus if it happens but if it does, I'm screwed!" Beca groaned into her hands, hiding her face from the embarrassment sweeping over. "I never been with a girl before, let alone had sex in general so what do I do? I want it to be special for Chloe and she seems so…..experienced that the thought of us having sex is nerve racking."

"So you want my help?" Stacie raised her eyebrows up and down with a flirty smirk.

Beca huffed and rolled her eyes. "No not like that!" she cleared up before Stacie got the wrong idea.

"Awe that's a bummer." Stacie faked a frown but added a wink.

Beca snorted at her friend's behavior. "You're incorrigible you know?" Stacie shrugged her shoulders up, pleased by herself with no shame whatsoever. "I just need to know the basics and stuff. Everything else I can figure out and pray I won't be awkward if it comes down to it."

Stacie rested her hand on top of Beca's leg with wide grin. "Well Beca, you've come to the right teacher."

* * *

 **Ekkkk. Date night :D What did you guys think? I recently watched Pitch Slapped the other day and saw one of the groups perform Rather Be and LOVED it. So that's where I came up with the performance lol. Also, I came up with Trebled Belles for their group name. I felt like it was a good mixture between Trebles and Bellas… hopefully it doesn't sound stupid XD**

 **As far as Luke and Gwen goes….they're going to be trouble. :(**

 **I'm really excited for next chapter and I'm letting you guys know now, it will definitely be a good one ;)**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT! I'm thinking of taking Steca prompts and adding those to Heavenly trip so if you have an idea, let me know, all you steca sluts like me ;)**

 **Till next time lovelies,**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	16. Pineapple Juice

**Sorry for the late update guys. I've officially started my second semester of college which is also, softball season. I'm letting you guys know now that updates will definitely take a little longer due to practice schedules and classes starting but I'll get them out as soon as possible.**

 **This was an extremely fun chapter to write and it's extra long since I kept you guys waiting for so long :) *Beware of mistakes. I will go back and edit tomorrow. Typed it on the ipad XD**

 **Enjoy nerds!**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **Rumors-Chapter 16:Pineapple Juice**

"Beca!" Stacie yelled from inside her room. Beca was currently at her desk, playing around with some new mixes and taking the time to jot down new song ideas.

Groaning because she really didn't want to leave her spot, she took her headphones off that were placed around her neck, placing them on her desk next to her mixing equipment and got up to walk over to Stacie's.

When making it there, Beca creeped open the door to be greeted with her leggy friend in front of a giant white board-which also, she doesn't know where she got it- with things color coated and written in a diagram form.

"What am I looking at?" Beca cautiously asked as she slowly walked into Stacie's room and took a seat on the girl's bed.

Beca knew her friend was up to no good when she was able to get a good look at what was written on the board. In big, highlighted bubble letters, above all the webs and bullet points read, _"Operation, Get Beca Laid."_

"This-" Stacie gestured to the white board with one of her hands, the other was holding a long meter stick- again, where did she get all of these things? "Is our checklist slash, game plan for tomorrow night." Stacie proudly with a beaming smile.

Beca's face was remaining still, not breaking a stare. "You seriously are nuts." As if the the giant whiteboard, meter stick, glasses and eye black under Stacie's eyes weren't a reminder. Seriously, the girl went all out for Beca and when she asked for Stacie's help, she didn't expect anything like this.

"This is dating 101 with Ms. Conrad." Stacie walked to the other side of the board and with her meter stick, she pointed at her name written in the top corner in fancy cursive. "After our class today and tomorrow morning, you'll be one hundred percent confident with taking out a very sexy and very intriguing redhead with the name of Chloe Beale tomorrow night. Sound good?" Stacie coughed up her best teacher lecture voice while pushing up her glasses.

Beca snorted and really, didn't know how to take everything at once. Was this a joke or something? "Stacie what are you doing?"

"It's Ms. Conrad to you Mitchell," Stacie warned in a stern tone.

Beca raised her hands up to surrender because obviously, she wasn't going to get out of this little skit Stacie was currently performing. "Okay okay. Continue Ms." Stacie gave her another stern look, causing Beca to roll her eyes dramatically. "Oh my God, _Ms. Conrad,_ " she corrected. This was just weird. Never should she have to call her best friend Ms.

"Good," Stacie said with a smile. "Now to start off this lesson, we have to talk about date ideas." With her stick, she pointed to the area on the whiteboard which read, 'date ideas' written and underlined with bullet points underneath. "Any suggestions?"

Beca made herself more comfortable on Stacie's bed since who knows how long this lesson was going to take and pondered with some of the ideas floating around in her head.

Some of the ideas included seeing a movie, but she remembered that she hated movies so, that was a no. Another included, going out to a nice restaurant to eat but then again, she realized she was a high school student with no job and didn't have the money pay for both hers and Chloe's dinner so, that was another no. Honestly, she had no idea what to do with Chloe. All she knew was that she wanted it to be special for the both of them.

Groaning loudly, "I have no idea," Beca said in defeat. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

"Okay, no need to worry, Becs. This is why we are doing this so we can plan together, making sure it is the best and most enjoyable night for the two of you." Stacie reassured with another smile. "Now let's break it down, what does Chloe like?"

Oh that is easy. "She likes a lot of stuff. She likes animals, she likes country music but really she likes all music, she likes to dance, she likes to sing, she likes to dance and sing." Beca snickered at her comment. "Really the list is never ending Stacie." Beca received another stern look at the name. "Ms. Conrad," she grumbled under her breath.

Stacie smile satisfied and turned her focus back on the board. "Okay that's a pretty….. vague list but, we will build off of those."

Stacie began to write the things Beca mentioned about Chloe's likes in the blank bullet points. She stared for a second at what she wrote, thinking about possible date ideas.

It took a while of awkward silence but finally, Stacie came up with something "Ah ha!" she exclaimed loudly, causing Beca to jump at the sudden change in volume. Stacie began filling in more on the bullet points.

"Oh no. What did you come up with?" Beca asked, scooting to the edge of the bed so she could see what Stacie was writing down. Not that it helped since now on the whiteboard, there was only a picture of a cowboy hat and a music note. "This isn't the da vinci code, why are you writing in symbols?" No way in Hell did Beca know what her friend meant by the drawings.

"You Chloe likes to dance and also likes country music. What place offers both PLUS, if you're lucky, some karaoke?" Stacie challenged with a raise to her eyebrows.

Beca thought about this riddle for a second but came out with nothing. Country music, dancing and karaoke? The only thing she could think of is a country bar and….

Oh no.

Stacie saw Beca's eyes widen at the thoughts and flashed a girl a smirk before writing in the board a circling the words, 'The Grizzly Rose'.

"Are you serious?!" Beca basically shrieked, mortified of the idea.

First of all, the Grizzly Rose is a straight up country bar that only lined dance and had a bunch of rednecks surrounding the area. Occasionally, they would perform some hit pop songs time to time but that was very rare, especially on a Saturday night when it's heard to be the most packed. Second, Beca didn't know how to line dance and she just got into country recently. Even playing more than a couple songs made the girl want to shoot her eardrums out.

"Dead serious, Becs." Stacie was pleased and satisfied with her end result as a date. "Chloe is from Tennessee. I bet anything she was conceived in a stall at a country bar."

Beca scrunched her face in disgust. "Gross," she muttered under her breath. "Still Stacie...Ms. Conrad-" she corrected again, "-I don't know how to line dance and I know for a fact-even through pictures that that's all they do there! I can't really sway and picture frame in the middle of the dance floor with Chloe."

Stacie giggled at this. She knew for a fact Beca had zero to none rhythm and for the life of her, couldn't dance. "Well good thing there is YouTube and you have a fabulous dance teacher." Stacie pointed to herself with a cocky grin.

"Okay cool. Let me just learn a shit ton of line dancing in a day. Perfect!" Beca countered sarcastically.

"Good I'm glad you are positive about this!" Stacie knew Beca was being sarcastic but used it against her. "We will go shopping tomorrow to plan the outfit and also, part two to our lesson-which revolves around the steamy stuff." Stacie winked at the brunette. "That ends today lesson, good job Becs! I need you to text Chloe your plans though."

Beca pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and unlocked the device. "What do I say?" she asked when she hovered her finger on Chloe's name in her phone.

"Here," Stacie dropped the meter stick against the white board and snatched Beca's phone out of her hand before she had the chance to pull it away.

Stacie replaced her glasses over her eyes and began to click away on Beca's phone. After hearing the chime, letting her know that the message has been sent, Stacie handed the device back to Beca.

"Oh no." Beca retrieved her phone back, already in the process of unlocking it to see what her friend sent Chloe. "I'm nervous."

Once landing in her sent messages, she clicked on hers and Chloe's conversation and began to read.

Redheaded Choir Girl [4:45 pm]: don't worry about missing your home town because tomorrow night, at our date, I'll be bringing Tennessee down to Atlanta. Dress appropriately ;)

"Okay Stacie, what if she doesn't understand this riddle thing?" Beca asked, rereading the message.

Stacie walked into her bathroom to wash off the eye black.

 ** _Meanwhile, back at Chloe's_**

Chloe hopped into her car after cheer practice, feeling sweaty and gross from the amount of cardio Aubrey made them do. She was in dire need of a shower.

Before she turned on her car, she heard her phone go off in her bag. Knowing it was Beca due to the ring tone she picked out for her personally, she smiled and reached into her bag, showing the text message on her screen.

Beca the Adorable Badass [4:45 pm]: don't worry about missing your home town because tomorrow night, at our date, I'll be bringing Tennessee down to Atlanta. Dress appropriately ;)

"What?" Chloe chuckled quietly to herself as she read the message. Excited would be an understatement when it came to their date tomorrow night and after this little riddle text Beca just sent, she was literally dying for it to be Saturday.

Beca mentioned Tennessee which is a very country area so all that floated in her mind was maybe some beer, country music and lots fun. Smiling down at the message, she drove her way back home to look for an outfit for tomorrow night.

 ** _Back to Beca…_**

"She will Becs. That is like the easiest riddle I came up with! Plus, it's super cute not telling her our plans," Stacie said simply. "Now I think you have some homework to do Mitchell."

Beca groaned, laying flat against the bed, realizing there is no way out of this. She guesses that she should start looking up line dancing tutorials on YouTube.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Stacie was one of a kind. A rare gem one would say.

Whenever she received a task to do to-and or wanted to achieve something herself, even when she was little, she never half assed whatever it was.

She went full out; one hundred percent, live like she was going to die sorta mentality.

That's why Beca shouldn't of been surprised when Stacie, preordered her entire outfit the following night after they got done with, "lesson number one" so when it came to Saturday morning, all they had to do was go to the mall and pick it up.

She also definitely shouldn't of been surprised when they arrived to the store and picked up the outfit that was something one, too sexy and promiscuous for Beca's wardrobe and two, the exact sizes Beca wore. The girl was seriously a magician or some sort of genie-wizard when it came to shopping and clothes.

At the mall, the girls had to stop at two different places. One of the stores they shopped at was where Stacie ordered a nice, loose, mid forearm, white blouse, with a pair of light blue skinny jeans that were barely a pair of jeans with the amount of holes up and down the legs, and concluding the outfit was a pair of light brown cowgirl boots. Oh, there was also a massive brown belt to highlight the jeans since, in Stacie's words, the bigger the belt, the more country it is.

Surprisingly, Beca didn't 'hate' the outfit and thought it was actually pretty cute when she tried it on, against her own will she might add. It was just something she'd never wear again, even if the world was ending.

There was something missing though when Beca walked out of the changing room, dressed in everything Stacie ordered. Walking back to the area where all the clothes were while Beca waited, Stacie soon came back holding a light tan cowboy hat that in the middle and around the head, was a darker brown belt.

Beca complained, that earned her a lecture from Stacie regarding that she needs to wear the hat so Chloe can drool over her all night because she looked hot.

Being weak and honestly, unable to counter anything the leggy girl says, she paid for the hat and they left the first store satisfied with their choices.

The second store though was nothing Beca was expecting. Especially when she was following Stacie into Victoria's Secret and over to the lingerie and underwear section.

"What are we doing?" Beca asked as she watched her friend scavenge through the panties section of the lingerie.

"You need to be prepared Beca," Stacie muttered but was highly focused on finding the right pair. "Do you like lacy thongs or just regular?"

Beca wheezed at the question, becoming highly embarrassed as a group of guys-who were obviously just checking out the store because they were perverts walked by her and Stacie. Clearing her throat, "um how about neither and can you like…. keep it down?" Leave it up to Stacie to have no social embarrassment when it came to talking about anything sexual. "I don't want people to be all up on my junk, knowing what underwear I prefer."

"That's true….but-" picking out a navy, lacy thong with a matching bra, Stacie threw them at Beca to catch. "Chloe's going to be all up on your junk and I'm pretty sure boxer shorts aren't a turn on when you are trying to eat someone out."

Catching the underwear and bra Stacie threw at her, she yelped at the girl's words. "Dude!" She turned her head around the store, hoping no one overheard Stacie's comment that was completely too vulgar for any human's ear. "Don't say that in public!" It was a loud whisper.

Stacie just shrugged with a dirty smirk across her mouth and walked over to the cash register, waiting for Beca to follow.

"This is so unnecessary.." Beca muttered under her breath, unpleasantly before glancing at the new underwear in her hands and following the tracks of her leggy friend to pay for the items.

They make it home at around two so Stacie has lots of time to work with Beca on anymore tips for tonight's date. Luckily for Beca, Stacie has already wrote down today's 'lesson' on the whiteboard but instead of date ideas written in bubble letters, it now says, 'Checklist to getting laid'.

"I think I want to skip out on today's lesson," Beca said once she noticed what read on the board.

"Not going to happen shorty. Now sit." Stacie ordered with a shove, pushing Beca down into her bed. "Okay to start today's lesson, we will go over the easy stuff." Once again, Stacie had her meter stick and was pointing to number one on the checklist. "This here is the most important when it comes to getting laid. Beca, have you shaved?"

"Uhhh," Beca lifted up her sweatpants to feel her legs, noticing that she should probably go over them again after feeling the amount of prickles. "I did a couple days ago but I'll do it again tonight when I shower." Beca answered with a shrug.

Stacie squinted her eyes, figuring Beca didn't understand what she meant. "Okay, not what I meant but yes, shave your legs. I was talking about taming the beast. Mowing the lawn. Trimming the bushes. "

There was something Stacie wasn't telling Beca and the added nod to her head after she these weird and random sayings weren't helping the brunette catch the hint. It was like she was speaking a foreign language.

Keeping a puzzled face as Stacie waited for her response, she shook her head. "I have no idea what any of that means."

"Jesus Beca." Stacie rolled her eyes. "Did you shave your vagina?" she spoke as well if it was common sense.

Beca's eyes snapped open at this. "What?! Oh my God!" There is a line of comfort Beca has and Stacie just crossed it.

Scratch that, flew over it.

"Stop being so JV Beca." God, Beca _hated_ when Stacie called her that. "Nobody wants a forest down there and that's, the truth," Stacie said simply, waving her finger towards Beca's crotch.

This whole conversation was creeping Beca out even if Stacie was her best friend. She isn't an open person, in general, so talking about her woman hood with Stacie was skin crawling. "Nobody wants a bald baby down there either Stacie. Also the truth," Beca countered with her hands covering her face in embarrassment.

Stacie gasped loudly as she clenched her chest, causing Beca to lift her head. "How dare you say I'm bald down there! You know I'm half Italian and need to go Brazilian!"

"Oh my God..." This was just painful. Feeling the need to change the conversation pronto dente before she explodes due to embarrassment, Beca exhaled loudly before continuing. "Everything is like… fine down there Stacie. No need for this conversation." she reassured, already feeling her face getting hot and knows for sure she is blushing bad.

Stacie tossed a satisfied smile and checked off number one on the board. "Good. Now," pointing the stick to number two, "How far have you gone with Chloe so far?"

"I mean I've made out with her a lot and sometimes it gets a little handsy."

Stacie seemed interested by this, "Handsy as in how?"

Beca gulped down some saliva befriend answering. "Handsy like I've touched her boobs before.." She could barely finish her last word until Stacie interrupted her with a high pitched squeal.

"Look at my best friend!" Stacie praised with an amused smile. "Already touching the boobs and you're not even dating yet."

"Yeah about that," Beca started. She wanted to tell Stacie her full plans regarding tonight. "I want to ask Chloe to be my girlfriend."

Another high pitched squeal flooded the room, along with a bone crushing hug from Stacie. "How cute Becs! It's about time you get yourself a girlfriend."

Beca rolled her eyes, squirming out of her friends tight grip. "Whatever." She pushed her leggy friend off so she could make eye contact. "That's why I need this night to be perfect."

"And it will be Beca," Stacie once again reassured with a genuine grin. "We will go over some more of my lesson plan and then, move to some line dancing."

"Oh great," Beca said sarcastically. She was up all night looking for tutorials on YouTube.

First of all, don't listen to anything the uploader writes in the description especially, if it says, 'beginner' because, it's definitely not. Second of all, when you're going to practice these dance moves, make sure that you are practicing with someone around the same height as yourself. Many of the sweetheart dances, as they called it, required many of couples to be tossed around and spun like walking rag dolls so having Stacie and extra two heads taller than Beca was an issue.

"Ow! Dammit Stacie!" Beca hissed as she cradled her foot in her hand after getting it decapitated by Stacie's feet.

They have been at this whole line dancing thing for hours now, ever since Stacie finished off her sexual checklist, making sure Beca knew all the ropes and tips of making a lady feel good. And though it was highly uncomfortable to talk about what moans mean what and, what is the proper way to swirl your tongue around a clit (gross, she knows), Beca thought what Stacie was telling her was helpful. Definitely took the edge off her nerves when she thought about finally having sex with Chloe.

"That was so your fault!" Stacie defended as she hit pause on the video and cut the music.

"Okay yeah, it was my fault that your big foot stepped over mine for what, the hundredth time since we've tried this!?" Beca stood up from the ground. Stacie was an absolute master at anything dance. She did ballet when she was younger and even did a little hip hop but country definitely wasn't her thing.

Stacie huffed dramatically, fixing the strap of her tank top on her shoulder. "Well sorry you have dance moves similar to a dad and stones as feet. Maybe if you moved them faster I wouldn't have to step on them!"

"Sorry I can't keep up with your giraffe legs!"

"Just come here so we can try again. We aren't stopping until we get this down," Beca groaned as she gave Stacie her hands so she could be placed in the proper position.

After what felt like years of dancing and Beca was pretty sure her feet were broken, they ended the line dancing lesson with minimal experience. Beca was actually surprised at how much she actually took out of the YouTube videos. It wasn't a lot of skill and if you had to grade her on a scale from 1-10, she'd be at a five, maybe low six but, it was enough to shock Chloe and that's all she needed for tonight.

It was five when Beca got in the shower, figuring it would only take her roughly around an hour to get ready plus, to go over any missed pointers Stacie came up with until it would be seven, the time Beca told Chloe she'd pick her up.

As the time got closer and closer to seven, Beca started feeling nervous about her date with Chloe. She knew that what she planned was great and knew for sure Chloe would love it but, there was still something there, making her feel like she could mess the whole thing up at a blink of an eye. What if she pulls a Stacie and steps on Chloe's feet while they're dancing or even worse, drops Chloe when she tries to do the dip move she practiced with Stacie? What if she has food stuck in her teeth the entire night and it grosses Chloe out?

What if she says no to being Beca's girlfriend?

Yeah, that right there was the main reason to Beca's nerves. Beca has never put herself out there because of this exact reason. Rejection was something she doesn't think she could handle especially, if it's Chloe doing the rejecting. If she were to turn Beca down, she is pretty sure she'd die of a broken heart or something cheesy like that.

"Stop thinking too much Becs," Stacie said, walking into Beca's room and over to where Beca was drying her hair in the bathroom. She placed her hands on the tops of Beca's shoulders and started massaging gently. "The date will be fine."

Beca sighed and closed her eyes, feeling her body relax under Stacie's hands. "I know but you know me. Always overthinking and stuff."

Stacie continued to massage her thumbs into Beca's back, watching the nerves slowly fade out from the brunette's tiny figure.

"I know and you need to stop. You're an amazing girl Beca. Anyone in their right mind would want to date you." Stacie shifted her hands so she could wrap her arms over Beca's shoulders and give her a warm hug. "Chloe is going to love it all and everything will be okay."

Beca leaned into the hug with a smile, already feeling ten times better about the date. She loved how Stacie could always ease the tension right off her with a simple touch, no matter what time of day it was or whatever was bugging Beca.

"Now finish getting ready. I have one more tip for you and I need as much time as I can get." Stacie smacked Beca's butt playfully and walked out of room.

Rolling her eyes because of course, Stacie had more nonsense to feed Beca since swirling your tongue in a tornado fashion and biting Chloe's earlobe wasn't enough already, Beca finished blow drying her hair.

She put on the new clothes Stacie picked out and couldn't lie when she saw how good she looked in them. The jeans fit her perfectly, giving her butt some extra volume and the cowgirl boots were surprisingly cute but Beca would never be caught dead wearing them outside of tonight. The top was comfy and breezy, making it easy to move in and over all, the outfit made her look hot. It was definitely a big change from her original look but it was a good kind of change.

Except for the uncomfortable thong that Stacie picked out for her to wear. God, did she hate having her ass flossed with lace.

Playing with her hair, she couldn't find a cute hairstyle that looked good with the hat. Deciding that Stacie would know more about this issue, she walked down to Stacie's room to get her opinion.

When walking in there, Beca was greeted with gallons of pineapple juice sitting on her desk, along with some shot glasses.

"Um, explain Conrad." Beca cautiously walked into the room, finding Stacie setting up the drinks in a line. Why is it that every time Beca goes into Stacie's room, there is something odd the leggy girl is doing?

Stacie finished pouring the last shot- of what Beca hopes was pineapple juice and placed it down next to all the other shots. "This is pineapple juice." Stacie said, gesturing down to the placed shots.

"Okaayyy," Beca said slowly, creeping her way next to her friend to take a look at the mess Stacie was making. "Thanks for stating the obvious but what I meant was, why do you have pineapple juice? Especially that much."

"Pineapple juice is proven to make a boy's semen taste better as well as a lady's junk. I want you to drink all of these." She pointed to all twenty plus shot glasses. Where did the girl even find this much?!

Beca shook her head in amusement. "You're joking right?" When Stacie didn't break her poker face, Beca knew the girl wasn't messing around. "You do know that it could take days for this to actually work?"

"I know Becs that's why I doubled the dose!" Stacie stated, picking up one shot of pineapple juice and handing it over to Beca. "Bottoms up babe!"

 _Thirty minutes later…_

"I can't drink one more without hurling Stacie." Beca warned as she hunched over the desk where countless numbers of shot glasses were tipped over, spilling the little juice they had left in them.

"One more Beca. This is your last one!" Not caring about Beca's current state, she handed the brunette her last shot of what felt like millions. "Take it and I'll do your hair."

Beca grabbed the shot weakly, whining in the process. "You won't have to do my hair if you end up killing me."

"The longer you piss and moan, the more time is wasted before your date which is-" Stacie reached for her phone, turning it on to check the time. "-about forty five minutes away."

Beca eyed the glass in her hand, trying her best not to get a whiff of the pineapple juice and chugged it down. Gagging trying to keep all of it down, Beca plugged her nose and took some deep breaths.

"Good job!" Stacie cheered with a pat to the back, totally unaware that Beca was seconds away from yacking. "Now hair time."

"Fuck you," Beca muttered under her breath.

After getting her hair done- which was perfectly curled and look fabulous under her hat, it was about time to go pick up Chloe.

"You remember everything I taught you right?" Stacie walked Beca down to the front door, fixing her hair as she talked.

"Of course, even with the pineapple juice fuzzing up my senses. I swear Stacie, if I can't eat another pineapple you're dead. You know that is my favorite fruit." Beca whined, grabbing her keys off the table.

"Oh hush. You'll thank me later when your lady junk tastes like magic." Stacie nudged her hip into Beca's, earning an eye roll from the smaller girl. "You look amazing by the way Becs." Smiling, Stacie took Beca under her arms and gave her a hug.

Beca wrapped her arms around Stacie's waist and leaned into her embrace. "Thanks Stace. I really couldn't have done all this without you."

Giving one last squeeze, Stacie pulled away with a grin. "Of course, Beca. Now go. You have a hot redhead to please."

* * *

Ringing the doorbell, Beca straightened up her outfit, making sure her hair still looked good in the reflection of Chloe's screen door. Stacie had the pleasure of curling her hair in loose curls that matched perfectly under the cowboy hat Beca was forced to wear. Also, she had to get use to walking around in cowgirl boots. They weren't as light as her usual converse or vans and definitely not as comfortable.

It took a little bit longer for someone to respond and she was about to ring the doorbell again until the doorknob wiggled and the door was swung open.

"Wow munchkin." It was Aubrey who open the door and she was wearing a very shocked and amazed smirk on her face. "Who knew you could clean up for a change?"

Beca rolled her eyes, flipping off the blonde in the process. "Can I come in now or are you going to block the door?"

Aubrey shifted her body to the side, allowing Beca into the house and closing the door. "Chloe's up stairs finishing up. I'll go get her for you."

Beca watched the blonde go up the stairs and decided to wait for Chloe on the couch in the living room. Just as she was about to sit down, Clay and Chris came out of the kitchen holding a bowl of popcorn and a case of beer.

"Beca!" Clay yelled once he noticed her sitting on the couch. Beca cocked her head slightly with a smile at the ginger boys.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

The boys walked over to the couch, sitting on either side of Beca and plopping the popcorn in her lap.

"Damn Beca you look smoking," Clay complimented as her threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah wow. Are you sure you're gay?" Chris added while also slipping his arm over her shoulders.

Beca stiffened at the amount of weight now on her body, still not use to the amount of physical contact the Beale's lived for. "Uhh yeah positive," she chuckled nervously, watching the boy's hands slip to the bowl on her lap and take some popcorn.

"Guys." A voice behind them called out sternly, causing Clay's and Chris's arms to be pulled off of the brunette quickly.

It was Chloe; she knew before even turning around. Beca mastered that voice like it was programmed into her mind but when she did get the chance to face the redhead, her body froze completely still and she is pretty sure she forgot how to breathe.

Chloe, was wearing a red and black flannel the was tied in the middle of her stomach, just over a black tank top she had underneath. She had on a short pair of white jean shorts that highlighted her toned legs immaculately, making her legs look extra long and had on a pair of black cowgirl boots. Also, like Beca, she was wearing a cowboy hat but instead of tan, her's was black and had a cute little feather tired around the middle.

"Can you pea brains go somewhere else and not hit on my date?" Chloe asked annoyed, looking directly at her guilty looking brothers.

"We were just offering her a beer Chlo." Clay tried to cover up, lifting the case from the table.

"Yeah. No flirting going around here." Chris added to the cover up.

"Uh huh." Chloe squinted her eyes, not believing anything her brothers were saying.

Beca muted out the whole conversation going on between Chloe and her brothers as she had her main focus on the redhead's outfit.

Or legs.

Or the amount of cleavage the tank top was giving.

Either way, she was sure she was drooling.

Standing up, Beca walked over to where Chloe and Aubrey were standing.

" _My my my,_ " Chloe sang when her eyes caught what Beca was wearing. Beca could feel Chloe's eyes scanning every inch of her body with her predatory, pale blue orbits as she slowly became smaller and smaller. "It's been in a coon's age since the last time I've seen you around town and I might add, darling you look mighty fine," she ended her compliment with a tip to her hat and a flirty half smile.

"I uhhh-" Beca couldn't think straight. Not now with Chloe dressed like the hottest southern Belle she has ever seen and talking in that ridiculously sexy southern accent. She didn't really know what half the things Chloe meant in her slang but what she did know was that it was turning her on like a light switch. Really, everything Chloe was doing right now was turning Beca's insides to mush.

"Get your head out of the gutter midget." Aubrey's voice broke Beca out of her daze on the redhead, bringing her back to reality. "Whenever you want to stop your drooling, you guys could leave for your date."

Beca scowled at the blonde as she smiled amused at how pathetic Beca's hormones were struggling to keep up.

Beca glanced over at Chloe with a shrug and a shy smile. "You ready?" she managed to use real words instead of her alien grunts and wheezes. With one of her hands, she lifted it up, waiting for the redhead to take.

Chloe beamed a smile and grabbed the offered hand. "Born ready."

They bye to Aubrey and her brothers as they crashed on the couch and putting in a movie.

Beca and Chloe walked hand in hand to Beca's jeep where she opened the passenger door for the redhead. "After you m'lady." Beca gestured to inside the vehicle.

Smiling wide, Chloe was pleased at Beca's manners. She was such a gentleman. "Thank you." Stepping in, Beca closed the door behind her before walking over to the drivers side.

"Wait." Chloe grabbed Beca's hands, preventing her from turning the car on.

In a swift motion, she used her fingers to tilt Beca's head closer to her's, capturing her lips in a passionate, slow kiss. At this moment, their cowboy hats crashed together, sending Beca's straight off her head and Chloe to start giggling.

"I'm sorry." Chloe smiled across Beca's lips, feeling the brunette do the same. Keeping their mouths ghosting against each other, Chloe reached to the top of Beca's head, repositioning the hat back to normal. "Did I mention how hot you look in a cowboy hat?" Chloe pecked Beca's lips one last time before pulling away and giggled when she saw Beca's eyes dazed shut. "Also, you taste super yummy. Is that pineapple juice?" Chloe licked her lips to get another taste.

Shaking her head out of it, Beca opened her eyes. "No," she cleared her throat, not wanting Chloe to know about her binge pineapple drinking with Stacie. "Also, you did not Beale but all I have to say is that you look a lot hotter." Beca tossed the redhead her signature smirk and started the car. "Is Aubrey close with your brothers? "

Chloe pulled her seatbelt down over her torso. "Oh totes. I'll let you in on a little fun fact." Beca twisted her head, nodding for the redhead to continue. "Aubrey and Clay use to date."

"What!?" Beca had to fight her foot not to slam on the breaks at the reveal. "You're lying!"

"Nope!" Chloe used her fingers to cross her heart. "It was our freshman year of high school when Clay was junior. They kinda hooked up at a high school party.." Chloe stopped her sentence when she saw Beca's eyes bulge out of her skull. "They didn't have sex Beca! Not that kind of hookup." Chloe cleared up with a laugh as Beca's face relaxed. "They like made out and after, dated for like a week."

"It's not awkward or anything?" Beca asked curiously.

Chloe shook her head. "Nope. It's only awkward if you make it awkward and they were really good friends before so, they just had to keep reminding themselves that their friendship isn't worth the awkwardness."

"Well that's good at least. But still, Aubrey and your brother." Beca snickered at the image. "Fucking weird. Is she just going to hang out with them all night? I bet Stacie is dying for some attention since she is at home alone."

"Hmmm I don't know. She mentioned something about going out with some friends but she didn't say who. Maybe her and Stacie could do something. Aubrey does need a little reward for helping me dress tonight." Chloe used her hand to play with her loose curls and gestured down her body.

"No way! Stacie helped me to," Beca said with a shocked face.

Chloe laughed and grabbed Beca's free hand on the gear shift, conjoining their fingers together. "I know, babe. Your wardrobe consists of black skinny jeans and flannels. No way in hell could I see you pulling out an outfit like this without any help."

Beca huffed and rolled her eyes squeezing her hand tighter against Chloe's. "Whatever, Beale."

"Where are you taking me anyways?"

Beca smirked once more before flicking on the radio to her jeep and playing some old country music to get in the mood. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you Beale."

* * *

Pulling off the highway and into the bar's parking lot, Beca jumped at the squeal that exited out of the redhead when she got a glimpse of the building. "No way!" Her excitement was clear through her tone, making Beca smile satisfied that she made the right choice for their date.

They made it to the Grizzly Rose pretty soon and automatically, Beca noticed how many cars were parked outside. It was no lie when people that Saturday night was the busiest.

"I always wanted to come here but no one would go with me!" Chloe shrieked excitedly as Beca pulled into a parking space.

Turning off the car, Beca twisted her head and tilted her hat down to Chloe who was bouncing in her seat, watching all the other people dressed in similar outfits like them walk into the country bar. "Well it will be a first for both of us."

Beca got out of her jeep and walked over to the side where Chloe was and opening the door for her. Chloe got out with a cheesy smile at with no hesitation, she latched her hand in Beca's and they walked over to the entrance of the bar.

Country music was heard blasting from inside and every so often, the sounds of boots slamming against the tiles of the dance floor. The area smelt between a mixture of cigarette smoke, chicken, spilt beer and vomit and Beca was on the verge of adding her own puke to the equation if it wasn't for the gleaming look laced in Chloe's eyes, showing how much she missed the aroma. Beca could tell that waiting in line, surrounded by everything that reminded her of home back in Tennessee was making Chloe a little home sick.

So what Beca did was throw all of her negative opinions about the bar out the window, and kissed the back of Chloe's hand. "You go to a lot of bars back in Tennessee?" Beca asked to lighten the mood as they waited in line.

"Well not really since I was still in grade school when I lived there." Chloe said with a smirk.

 _Of course._ Beca mentally face palmed herself, knowing Chloe moved to Atlanta when she was younger. "Duh," she nervously chuckled. "I knew that."

"But what I did know was that I always wanted to go to a country bar when I was finally old enough." Chloe out in a reassuring smile, noticing that Beca was feeling a little embarrassed by her stupid question. "You are actually the first person to let me live my dream and take me to one after all these years Beca Mitchell." Beca watched a smile form on Chloe's mouth, making her feel on top of the world. They made it to the bar's bouncer and got X's marked on both of their hands, reminding them that they were underage and couldn't drink.

Once inside, Beca's mouth dropped open at the scene going on on the dance floor. Girls were being thrown around, just like on the YouTube videos Beca watched with Stacie but this time, it was in full motion. The guys looked like professionals out there and it made Beca feel like she was not ready to go out and dance with Chloe.

But then, turning her head, watching the gleam light up in Chloe's blue eyes while she was entranced by the music and dancing, Beca knew Chloe wanted to dance.

But that didn't stop her from avoiding it. "You wanna eat first?" Beca asked, breaking Chloe out of her stare.

Snapping her focus off the dancers, Chloe nodded her head with a smile. "You bet!"

At least Beca now has some time to pep talk herself into not making a fool of herself out on the dance floor.

Crazy enough, the Grizzly Rose had some pretty good options to choose from as for meals. Beca went basic and got some chicken fingers with a side of fries and Chloe fancied it up and went with some nachos.

"So Beale." Beca said, taking a bite out of her fry. "Tell me about home."

This triggered something inside Chloe to light up. "Well, I grew up on a farm in Nashville Tennessee. It was really cute because my mom and dad would raise sheep, calves, piglets and chickens but I didn't really like the chickens because I remember them chasing me all the time." Chloe chuckled which caused Beca to do the same. Something about a little five year old redhead running away from a rooster was hysterical to Beca. "A lot of my friends and I would camp out in the middle of nowhere and make a bonfire, just listening to country music and sneaking a few beers out of our parents fridge."

"How old were you when you moved to Atlanta?" Beca asked curiously.

Chloe took a sip of her drink before snatching a nacho. "End of eighth grade." She took a bite of her nacho and Beca laughed when cheese dribbled out of her mouth and down her chin.

"That was extremely sexy." Beca wiped the cheese off with her napkin. "I honestly don't think you can get any sexier."

"Very funny, Mitchell." Chloe rolled her eyes playfully. "Enough about me. I barely know anything about you even after our bonfire talk on the first day of school."

"That's because you were too busy getting your face sucked to listen to what I had to say." Smirking, Beca took another bite out of her chicken tender.

"I know and I apologized for that." Chloe said, grabbing Beca's hand from across the table. "You have my full attention now."

"Well as you know, I live with my dad who is divorced. My mom I guess cheated on him with some co worker from her job and my dad found out. It really wasn't shocking since all my mom cared about was booze and partying," Beca scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, Stacie and I moved with him to Atlanta so he could teach at Barden University which was like the real, legit job."

"So you haven't heard from your mom since?"

"Nope," Beca popped the p. "Don't think I ever will either, not that I give a shit. She barely even noticed me because she was too drunk to function."

Chloe frowned at this, "I'm so sorry Beca."

Shrugging her shoulders, Beca gave a weak smile. "It's all good. I'm like pretty much over it."

"It's your mom's lost because she missed out on one hell of a daughter." Chloe winked as she rubbed her thumb over Beca's hand.

They continued to eat their dinner with light conversation in between. After finishing, Beca knew it was almost time for the part she was dreading all night. Hearing Carrie Underwood's Last Name blare through the bars speakers and all the other people rush to the floor, Beca received of push of confidence to go out and dance.

Reaching her hand out, "you wanna dance?" Beca asked with a smirk.

"You can dance to this?" Chloe raised her eyes surprised but still took the offered hand. "You never seize to surprise me Mitchell."

"What can I say. I'm a girl of many talents."

Beca felt extremely cocky with her attitude all the way up until her and Chloe reached the dance floor and had to doge the swinging ladies and twirling men. Her heartbeat was in her throat and she knew her palms were sweaty underneath Chloe's hands but she couldn't turn back now. They were there and there to stay. Getting bolder, Beca twirled Chloe around, quickly, ending her in a dip and fall position before bringing her back up.

Thank God she could at least do that move.

"Oh wow." Chloe seemed greatly surprised that Beca knew what she was doing and was actually doing it well. She also looked captivated by Beca's confidence in her swing dancing-which all but made Beca gain her cocky side back.

Beca was glad that she practiced with Stacie before coming here because by the way things were going, Chloe was definitely not a rookie at sweetheart dancing. The way Chloe twirled under Beca's hand and how her toned legs flexed whenever she did a kick was doing some major damage to Beca's insides. She had to use all the strength in her body not to devour the redhead then and there on the dance floor with the way her hips were moving.

For the first time in her life, Beca can say she is actually starting to love this country atmosphere.

It wasn't just Beca though. The look in Chloe's eyes when Beca would spin her out, and bring her back in was almost too inappropriate for others to see.

Others on the dance floor even started to back off and give more room to Chloe and Beca since the were barley grazing others on the floor. They even received some cat calls and whistles as Beca lead Chloe through the song.

Surprisingly, Beca felt natural doing all of this, line dancing and such and she knows it was because she was doing it with Chloe. Everything just felt natural when she was with the redhead.

A slow song started playing and Chloe slowed her movements down and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck as Beca wrapped her around the redhead's waist.

"Where in the world did you learn how to dance like that?" Chloe questioned. Also very impressed.

Beca casually shrugged her shoulders. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Chloe squinted her eyes tight. "You're incorrigible."

"You love it."

"Yes. Yes I do."

They continued to sway for a bit, just listening to the song and enjoying each other's presence until something sparked in the brunette's mind all of a sudden.

"So," Beca cleared her throat, once again feeling nervous because it was time to pop the big question. Not marriage by the way. "I have a question."

Chloe quirked an eyebrow, "Shoot."

Beca felt as if she were to open her mouth, nothing would come out, She also felt her face heat up, turning a shade of red darker and thanked the bar's manager for the darkened lights.

She didn't even know why it was so hard for her to ask Chloe anyways. They do everything a normal couple does, minus the publicity but still. She guesses that just making it turn into reality and giving them that label was a little terrifying.

Biting her lip nervously as Chloe waited patiently for her question, Beca slipped out a heavy sigh. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Beca wheezed out, hearing herself go high at the end and mentally slapping herself at how pathetic sounding it was.

"Girlfriend?" Chloe was grinning wickedly- which helped ease Beca a little bit. Beca shrugged her shoulders sheepishly, with a hopeful half smile. "I would love to." And she sealed the offer with a kiss, bringing an army of butterflies to swarm Beca's tummy.

All worries were lifted straight off the brunette and she was finally able to get that off her chest. It was great to earn that meaningful title, knowing that both of them wanted this. Also, she can now call Chloe her girlfriend which was a major plus and the redhead was now off the market.

"I think-" Chloe pulled away from the kiss, twisting her finger on the tiny hairs behind Beca's neck. "We should dance a little more then, go back to my place. My parents are out of town and I'm pretty sure my brothers are out at some college party."

Oh no.

What it means when parents are out of town and you and your girlfriend are home alone is that sex is going to happen and it is going to happen fast. Beca was calm and collected on the outside but in the inside, she was flipping the fuck out.

"Uhh-" Beca was stuttering over her words. Was she ready for this? Hell, she spent all day preparing just for this moment and drank three gallons of pineapple juice. She better be ready and in the words of Stacie Conrad, 'Don't be so JV Beca.' She was done playing on that level of team. She was ready for that varsity spot even if it killed her doing so (because she was literally seconds away from passing out or, having a heart attack).

"Yeah. Okay cool." Beca responded, earning a sinful grin from the redhead.

"Good."

* * *

With Beca gone and Warren out with some colleagues, Stacie was alone at the house with nothing to do. She even tried to text Aubrey to see what she was doing but the blonde texted her back saying she was with some friends from student council.

Not wanting to die of boredom in her room, twiddling with her thumbs and staring at a wall, Stacie decided to take a walk to get some pizza since she was feeling a little hungry and there was a shop not to far from the house.

During the walk, she had so time to think of ways she could possibly win Aubrey over. Never in a million years would she lose to Luke; even if he looks like an abercrombie model plus, with his stupid British accent.

Stacie was never one to chase after somebody who caught her eye. She was usually the one doing the running away once someone caught feelings for her so everything now was completely new to her. Aubrey though, was someone she would run a marathon for and if at first she didn't succeed, she'd run them until she won her over.

That right there, was what she was planning on doing.

Making it to the pizza place, she had to walk around to the other side since the doors she previously tried to go through were locked. When she made her way to the front, she had the full view of the inside of the restaurant and was able to see people eating and having a good time.

Up by the cash register and sitting in one of those high stools, was a familiar head a blonde sitting alone while staring down at her phone.

Stacie smiled at the girl, knowing it was Aubrey and now she finally had someone to hang out with.

Pulling out her phone, ready to snap a picture of Aubrey and send it to her through Snapchat, Stacie froze when she also saw another familiar blonde walking up to the stool next to Aubrey, wrapping his arm around her waist. Luke was there. And what she remembers from school was that he wasn't even in student council.

His movement and arm wrapped tightly around the blondes waist made Stacie's stomach churn in jealousy but she tried to not think much of it since it could be a coincidence. Over thinking and overlooking a certain scene was something Stacie never did and she wasn't about to start flipping out over Luke's gesture when really, it could be a friend thing he does. She also wants to believe Aubrey when she tells Stacie that her and Luke are just friends because she trusts the girl.

That feeling soon fades away though when Luke leans in and places a not so friendly kiss on Aubrey's lips and Stacie sees the blonde smile when their mouths connect.

Stacie's stomach twisted into knots and she feels her heart shoot up into her throat. Tears began to pool in her eyes as she watches the kissing couple and knows she is seconds away from blowing.

Turning off her phone and shoving it back into her pockets, she turned back towards the direction she came from and started walking back home.

All of a sudden, she wasn't hungry for pizza anymore

* * *

There was no time wasted before Chloe opened the door to her room and she wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, crashing their lips together in a hungry manner.

Beca instantly sighed into the kiss, closing the door and gripped at the redhead's hips forcefully as they walked backwards to Chloe's bed.

"Wait-" Chloe mumbled against Beca's lips. "Lock it this time." She didn't need her brothers walking in on her and Beca again especially with the way things are headed now.

"Good idea." Beca placed one last peck onto Chloe's lips before she separated and locked the door to Chloe's room. Walking back and watching Chloe take off her boots and slide onto the bed, she discarded her hat as well, joining the other hat on the redhead's floor.

Taking off her boots, she climbed up Chloe's bed, hovering right above the redhead and connected their lips back together.

"Oh my God you still taste like those nachos," Beca mumbled against Chloe's lips, earning a soft chuckle from the redhead. Thank God Chloe found that to be humorous because now that Beca thought about it, that could've definitely been a mood changer.

Snagging Beca's bottom lip in new teen her teeth, Chloe pulled the skin until it wouldn't stretch any farther. "I can't wait to see what you taste like." Chloe growled into Beca's mouth, releasing her lip back to normal.

Beca's body, (mostly her lower region) twitched at this comment and felt heat start to bubble in the pool of her stomach. She could feel her sanity hanging on by a string and it wouldn't take much more from Chloe to push her off the edge. All she could think about was how she hoped the pineapple juice kicked in or she had to engulf in all that torture for nothing.

Her hands started playing with the buttons of Chloe's plaid shirt until all of them were undone and she lifted Chloe up by her hand on the redhead's neck and pulled of the clothing, leaving her only in a black tank top.

Without hesitation, Chloe crossed her arms and hooked her fingers underneath the hem of her tank top, breaking the kiss shortly so she could lift the shirt up and off her head.

Beca's eyes scanned the redhead's body underneath her and for some reason, this was a much better view than the time in her jeep. Eyes landed on Chloe's chest and even though she has already done this before, she felt nervous all over again.

"Your turn," Chloe purred, her fiery hair flared out across the pillow, looking a lot like some ginger goddess.

"What is this strip poker?" Beca snickered playfully.

"Mhmm," Chloe only hummed in response as she pointed to Beca's shirt with a flirty grin and eyes blown with lust. She placed her hands on top of Beca's thighs, eagerly awaiting for Beca to take action.

Hooking her fingers at the hem of her shirt, Beca started lifting up the clothing that Chloe was watching like a hawk.

As Beca was lifting her shirt and her stomach was now in full view, Chloe caught a glimpse of the lacy, navy blue under. "Is that a new bra?" Chloe asked as Beca pulled the rest of her shirt off her arms. Her fingers took no hesitation with brushing against the brunette's sides and feeling her toned muscles twitch underneath her fingertips.

Beca snickered at the question. "Sadly, yes. Stacie made me go shopping and claimed that you'd like it."

"Well kudos to Stacie because I love it," Chloe growled as she yanked Beca's face down to her's with her hands, biting once again at the bottom of Beca's lip.

A full shot of arousal blasted through Beca's core when she felt the hands that were scratching against her abdominal move up to her breasts, giving them a firm grope when the redhead's palms were filled.

Beca was unable able to contain the moan that slipped through her lips when she felt Chloe's hands shift to underneath the bra. Soft hands grazed against her flushed skin and puckered nipples. Beca moved her hands and was about to do the same to Chloe's chest until remembered that they were in the middle of playing a little game.

Pulling away from the kiss, Beca opened her eyes to meet Chloe's. "Your turn," Is all she said as she watched an amused smirk break past the redhead's lips.

Before she knew it, Chloe's bra was detached from her body, exposing a set of very perky breasts that made Beca's body freeze. Beca's mouth hung open at the sight, causing Chloe to giggle. They looked even better than Beca has imagined.

"You like what you see DJ?" Chloe asked teasingly with a smirk, making Beca's toes coil at the new nickname. How was it possible for one person to be this hot?

Beca was pretty sure she was staring at Chloe's chest like a ten year boy who just saw a pair of tits for his first time ever but couldn't shake how amazing this moment felt. And it wasn't all a lie since this was in fact, the first pair of boobs she has seen, not including her's or Stacie's.

"God yes," Beca was able to wheeze out and not able to control her hands as she grasped onto Chloe's chest, receiving a low moan when she squeezed the flesh.

Beca took no time to reconnect their lips together and keeping her motions with her hands up to speed. She swallowed every last moan released from the redhead and savoured the redhead's taste in her tongue.

Chloe broke away from the kiss, causing Beca to freeze, thinking that she did something wrong. But the look deep in Chloe's eyes and the way she gnawed on her bottom lip as she stared into Beca's eyes was a reminder that she did absolutely nothing wrong and in fact, did something right.

"Your turn," Chloe's voice was husky and low.

Beca has heard the redhead talk many times before, especially in a flirty manner but this, her tone right now, was straight coquettish and made Beca lose all the sanity left in her tiny form.

What she also felt though was her nerves again. She knew Chloe meant that she wanted her bra to be taken off but something about the thought of her exposing her chest to someone else made her insecurities flood her mind.

Noticing that Chloe sensed this hesitant demeanor from the brunette, she kissed Beca one last time before using one of her hands to undo the hook on Beca's bra, sending the material to slide down her arms.

Beca covered her chest at first, not wanting Chloe to see her just yet.

Slowly, Chloe used her hands to tug Beca's arms away from her chest, giving a reassuring nod to let Beca know she was okay.

Knowing that she could trust Chloe, Beca's arms followed down with Chloe's hands, exposing her nude chest out in the open for Chloe to see.

"You're beautiful," Chloe whispered, brushing her hands up Beca's sides and above her ribs, just under the bottom of her chest.

Beca believed her and for once, she felt admired by the way Chloe was staring at her now. In a sense, she felt beautiful.

Chloe was smiling brightly at Beca and she couldn't help but kiss her, and kiss her hard as Chloe's hands made their way up to Beca's breasts.

Everything now was going faster and soon, Beca's jeans were off and same with Chloe's. As they contained kissing, and their legs were tangled together, (thank God Beca shaved) Beca started feeling brave to move her hand down the redhead's stomach, closer to her core.

It might seem that Beca was ready and prepared for what is about to go down but in reality, she wasn't. Her hand was shaky as it moved across Chloe's toned stomach and her breathing shifted more into pants and became more ragged. She tried to remember everything that Stacie but her thoughts were jumbled up and she couldn't think straight anymore.

She knew that her and Chloe have already gone too far to pull back now so, with a timid shove, she lifted the edge of Chloe's underwear so her fingertips were barely underneath the fabric.

"Wait," Chloe grabbed onto her hand making its way underneath her underwear.

"Oh thank God." Beca rushed relieved, grateful that Chloe stopped her movements. She paused her hand and looked into Chloe's darkened, blue eyes.

Chloe scrunched her eyebrows confused as to why Beca was happy about being stopped. "What?"

Moving her hand up and laying it flat against the redhead's stomach, Beca released a heavy sigh. "No matter how much I really wanted to go farther with you-even after what a wonderful night we just had, I just... couldn't shake my nerves away."

"Why are you nervous, Becs?" Chloe asked as Beca rested her head on Chloe's nude chest.

"You probably are going to laugh at me," Beca chuckled against her skin, drawing patterns with her finger across Chloe's stomach. "It's stupid."

"I bet it's not." Chloe said, placing a kiss on top of Beca's brown locks. "Tell me," she urged.

Feeling that familiar wave of uneasiness, Beca released another long exhale before continuing. "I'm like a…" She started as her words began to tangle with each other. "-virgin or whatever."Beca breathed, closing her eyes at the realization of what she just spilled. " All that Mitchell's Magic shit going around school isn't true. I never had sex before...with anyone."

Chloe didn't say anything for a while and it made Beca feel a thousand times worse about the situation. She even felt a little embarrassed that she had to tell Chloe this.

After a while of silence and Chloe brushing her fingers through Beca's hair, she finally spoke up. "So am I."

Beca knitted her eyebrows together, thinking she might of heard Chloe say the wrong thing. "What?"

"So am I," Chloe repeated. "I'm a virgin too."

Wow. Beca was definitely not expecting that to come out of Chloe's mouth. "You are?" Beca lifted her head off of Chloe's chest so she could make eye contact with the girl.

Chloe nodded her head timid at the question."Is that so hard to believe?"

"But you seem so….. _confident_ with sex."

"Thanks… I think," Chloe chuckled with a puzzled face, one eyebrow raised.

"Not in a bad way I just-" Beca shook her head to make sure she was about to tell Chloe the right thing without it coming out wrong. "I figured you weren't because have you seen you? You're gorgeous!" Chloe blushed at this, making Beca feel a little better. "Unlike me who is just a virgin because I'm socially awkward."

Chloe brought Beca in with a hug, resting her chin on top of the brunette's head and Beca nuzzled into her neck. "You're not socially awkward and there is nothing wrong with being a virgin. It took a while for me to realize that since Tom and past boyfriends always wanted to go further with me but I never let them. That's probably why most of them ended up cheating on me since I wasn't giving them what they wanted."

"Tom is an asshole," Beca snapped harsh. "Actually, anyone who would cheat on you is an asshole."

"Thanks, babe." Chloe gave Beca a chaste kiss. "I stopped you from going any further because you're my first actual girlfriend."

Beca's eyes stretched wide. "Wow. You're just full of secrets aren't cha Beale?"

"Didn't I tell you that the first day we met?" Chloe challenged with a grin.

"Actually it was the third and sadly, you did." Snickering, Beca tightened her hold on the redhead. "Well I'm glad you stopped me. You're actually my first real girlfriend too and if we are both virgins, I want to make sure it is one hundred percent perfect when we get to that level...not saying tonight was."

"I agree," Chloe responded, brushing her finger tips along Beca's arm.

"Plus, I'm totally okay with all this top action I've been getting," Beca said , slowly inching her hand up Chloe's stomach, just under one of her breasts. "I'm totally a boobman."

Chloe barked out a laugh, smacking Beca's hand away from her chest. "I'm going to the bathroom weirdo." Chloe ignored Beca's whines to stay in bed and made her way over to her door and throwing on a robe. Before leaving, Chloe twisted her head over her shoulder, flashing Beca a kittenish stare. "I'm totally a boobman as well with what you're packing up top Mitchell. Luckily for me, they are now all mine," She growled out and continued her was out of the room.

Fighting off the sudden heat between her legs, Beca exhaled deeply and reached for her jeans next to the bed, pulling out her cell phone to kill sometime until Chloe returned.

When she clicked her phone one, she saw that she had a message from Stacie that was sent, roughly an hour ago.

Jumbo Tits [11:30 pm]: We can forget about making arrangements on how to win Aubrey back because I just saw her and Luke making out in a pizza parlor. Turns out I missed my chance.

Beca read the message over and over again, making sure she was seeing the right thing. Her heart broke for her friend, knowing how much the blonde meant to Stacie and to witness Aubrey kissing someone who she was, 'just a friend' must be unbearable.

"What's the matter?" Chloe asked, hopping back onto the bed and bringing Beca into her arms.

Beca must not of known that her whole body language changed drastically enough to have Chloe comment on it. Sighing, she curled into the redhead's body, throwing her hand around her waist.

"It's Stacie."

* * *

Stacie knows she shouldn't of texted Beca, and now that she thinks about it, it was a really selfish thing for her to do. What was she expecting? Beca to just pack up, leave Chloe-her date and come back home so she could hear sobs stories from Stacie about how heartbroken she is? No. Beca shouldn't have to cancel everything just because Stacie is upset. She has worked way too hard to get this chance with Chloe but here's Stacie, texting her on the date they spent literally all day getting ready for and even spent hours learning how to line dance.

Stacie doesn't even enjoy line dancing nor does she like country music. Actually, she thinks it's fucking revolting but because it meant a lot to Beca, she threw her opinion away and helped a friend get ready for the best night of her life.

But now, she is the friend who texts their other friend telling them how miserable they currently are, ruining their night. Knowing Beca, she is probably over thinking everything and not enjoying herself on their date because she has a lot on her mind which is making Chloe curious as to why.

The last thing she needed right now is to ruin Beca's chances with Chloe. She doesn't know if she would have it in her to see her friend so sluggish and heartbroken all over again. God, she really wish iPhones had a cancel button. She even thought about texting Beca she has just been punk'd and for her to just disregard that last text like nothing even happened.

But that would only confuse the situation and or make it worse.

Stacie threw her phone on the nightstand and curled up into a ball on her bed. It was pathetic how she felt right now. Overconfidence was her thing, not this. Not, crying for the past two hours, ever since she saw the possible love of her life and Mr. Teen wolf making out in a pizza parlor like a bunch of horny, high school teenagers. And though she has stopped crying, just thinking about it makes her eyes misty and she feels queasy all over.

The pain though, that stays there. It never leaves and when Stacie thinks it's about too, it comes right back and back ten times harder. Right in her heart which makes it hard to breathe; or a ball in her throat, making it hard to swallow.

Stacie doesn't know what to do. She hasn't felt this way ever in her life and it was a new feeling. What she does know is that she probably shouldn't of put on Aubrey's cheer jacket that was hung up in her closet because it smelt like her pomegranate shampoo or when she moved her head side to side, she would get a whiff of that sweet perfume she always wears to school.

But she did it anyway and now, she was laying face first into her bed, inhaling Aubrey's scent like she was born to do so, just reminding her of something some had once, but let go.

She thinks she cried again but really, she doesn't know. She laid with her head, tears building up at the corners of her eyes, watching her cellphone that laid on her desk with a little hope that Beca would text her back.

She knows that Beca won't-she fucking knows that Beca won't respond because she is with Chloe. And she knows that it's wrong to ask for her friend to drop everything and come home but now, she is feeling very alone and all she needs is Beca.

But she knows that she isn't going to respond.

There was knocking at her door and she assumed that it was Warren checking up on her for the third time since he saw her come home tonight with streams of tears down her face. "Warren really I'm okay. I just need to be alone but thank you for checking up on me." Stacie answered to the knocking on the doors, biting her tongue to keep in the tears. She didn't know what it was but whenever she spoke, used her voice, she'd feel that uncomfortable bubble in her throat double in size and instantly, she felt the need to cry.

There was a wiggle of the door handle but her door was locked so Warren couldn't get in. She didn't respond to this because the wiggling eventually stopped and Stacie assumed Warren gave up and went to sleep.

It wasn't much later when she heard tapping outside of her window. It wasn't a loud noise but it sounded a lot similar to rocks. Stacie lifted her head and made sure she was hearing the right thing and soon enough, another rock hit her window, this time, a little harder and a little louder.

Sitting up from her bed, annoyed at whoever was doing this at midnight, it was probably some middle schoolers going around pranking, she opened the blinds to her room and suddenly, her heart swelled.

Opening her window because still, she couldn't really see anything from the height, she squinted down at the ground to catch who was throwing rocks. It was dark outside and there wasn't really any streets lights close to highlight this figure in the grass looking up at her window but they didn't need to when she saw a beaming smile and immediately she know who it was.

"Since you won't let me into your room, I decided to pull a Stacie and throw some rocks at your window until you opened up. But if you flip me off and shut the blinds, there isn't a nearby tree for me to climb." Beca joked, smiling up at Stacie who is again, crying and tossing a rock up and down in her hand. It was different this time though. They were happy tears that were falling from her eyes, not sad. Tears that made her smile, not hurt.

"W-what…" Stacie started but soon got jumbled up on her words.

She didn't know what to say because Beca was there. Beca was outside her house, still wearing her cowboy hat and plaid shirt with the boots, looking up at Stacie who was either dreaming or hallucinating because, Beca was here, right in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Stacie asked shocked as she looked down at the smiling brunette.

"Well I got a text from my best friend saying she witnessed some pretty heavy stuff and I knew, she needed a shoulder to cry on." Beca responded.

Stacie had to pinch herself a couple of times because even though Beca's voice sounded real and her body was there, the mind can play some really fucked up tricks on you when you're upset. "What about Chloe? Your date?" Stacie said, all of a sudden worried that Beca left Chloe for her.

"We had a great night tonight, probably the best night of my life to be honest. I learned a lot of new stuff about her that I didn't know and I even asked her to be my girlfriend. Luckily, she yes."

Stacie felt something twitch inside her body at the mention of the girlfriend term. Of course she was happy for her friend but there was something weird going inside her gut. She decided to toss the thought though. That was the last thing she needed right now.

"But Chloe also learned a lot of new things about myself as well and one of them being, how much you mean to me as my friend, as my family, my sister, and once she caught that, she knew what needed to be done."

"You left your girlfriend...for me?" Stacie asked in a soft voice, internally wincing at girlfriend, again. All of a sudden it became hard to speak pass a normal volume without it coming out as a squeak.

Beca shrugged her shoulders with the same small smile. "Technically no. She let me go because I was sad and it was breaking her heart." Beca chuckled lightly, causing Stacie to do the same. "She also thinks our friendship is sweet and she really is sorry about you seeing Aubrey and Luke. She didn't even know and had to hear from you. In the words of Chloe Beale, "Stacie and Aubrey would totes, be like the hottest couple together, minus you and I of course. Luke doesn't have anything on Stacie I mean, have you seen her legs? They like, go on for miles. " Beca gave her best impersonation of Chloe which came out as a valley girl accent. She also flipped her hair, girly, under the tan cowboy Stacie picked out for her earlier.

"Don't ever do that voice again." Stacie said in between laughs. "But you didn't need to leave your date and Chloe just so your shoulder could be used as a personal tear collector."

" I know. Which is why, we are going for a drive." Beca said simply, dropping the rock from her hand and already walking over to her jeep that was still currently running.

Following the smaller brunette, Stacie knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, wondering why Beca wanted to go out this late at night. "You know I'm fine with another whiskey, movie night Becs." Stacie called out to the girl across the street from their house, getting into her jeep.

There was no response from Beca since she closed the door before Stacie was finished talking. Suddenly, Stacie's phone went off and she walked over to the nightstand to read it.

Tiny Best Friend :) [12:23 am]: If I ever smell whiskey again, I'll throw up soooo, hard pass on that. Plus, I have a full tank of gas, some new mixes I want to show you and no destination whatsoever. It will just be me and you, no talking about girlfriends, Aubrey, Luke, nothing. Just a much needed best friend ride around :)

Stacie was positive she was crying now. How in the world did she ever get so lucky with becoming friends with Beca Mitchell? No way in hell did she deserve a friend like her but lucky she got one.

Another text from Beca popped up.

Tiny Best Friend :) [12:24 am]: hurry up, Taco Bell closes at one on Saturdays and I know you don't want to see me hungry if we get there and it's closed….

Rolling her eyes, Stacie grabbed her purse from the top of her dresser, fixed her make up a little so she didn't look like a raccoon and put on some sweats before she walked downstairs.

She locked the front door and walked over to Beca's jeep, catching the brunette mid text to herself, showing a bunch of emoji clocks and reading, "take your time princess, Taco Bell is waiting."

"Great things takes time Beca," Stacie joked as she walked over to the passenger's side of the car. Already, she was feeling ten times better and that was just being in the same atmosphere with Beca.

She reached for the door handle but heard the locking sounds, preventing her from entering the vehicle. Stacie cupped her eyes against the window since Beca's windows were tinted. "What the hell Beca?" She muttered through the glass.

The sound of Beca's door opening and closing was heard from the other side, causing Stacie to remove her face from the glass and meet the brunette behind by the trunk.

"Turn around." Beca ordered stern and with a dead panned face.

Stacie furrowed her brows together at the demand but followed the directions. Once she was fully turned, back facing Beca, the smaller girl huffed from behind.

"I knew it," Beca growled annoyed and caused Stacie to turn back around with that same puzzled look in her face. Before Stacie could ask what she meant by this, Beca opened her trunk and searched for something until she came out, holding another hoodie in her hand.

"What's the matter?" Stacie asked, watching Beca hold up the the hoodie towards her.

"You're not going anywhere wearing that hoodie. I knew it looked familiar and when you turned around, I was definitely right when I read the big letters on the back, POSEN." Beca handed Stacie the hoodie. "I'm not going to even ask why you're wearing Aubrey's jacket right now because that's a rant waiting to explode. I am though, going to make you put on one of mine which overall, is better anyways." Smirking, Beca walked back to the driver's seat of her jeep.

Stacie lifted up the piece of clothing, studying the size of the material in front of her face. It was one of Beca's old basketball team's hoodie with number 8 on the back and read "Mitchell" on the top. "How is this going to fit me when I have tits and you shop at Babygap?" She heard a faint "ha ha" from the front of the car and started taking off Aubrey's jacket. When she got Beca's on, surprisingly, it fit just fine. Perfect even. Yes, it was a little tight in some places, mostly around the arms and chest region but other than that, it was cozy and snug. She also couldn't help but inhale the scent the hoodie gave off, realizing how much it smelt like Beca. She shouldn't of expected anything else since this jacket was the one Beca wears the most often.

Stacie threw Aubrey's jacket back into the trunk, making a mental note to take it out later so she could give it back to the girl and then, walked back to the passenger side, waiting to be approved from Beca.

Taking a quick glimpse at the taller girl standing outside, Beca unlocked the door to her jeep, allowing Stacie to finally enter. "Nice hoodie. Where did you get it?"

"My best friend who would leave their girlfriend just to make me feel better." Stacie smiled as she clicked her seatbelt on.

Beca started the car and began to drive, plugging her phone into the aux, readying her mixes.

With a mirrored grin,

"You're more important Stace."

* * *

 **Cute… cute cute! What did you guys think? Next chapter will show Stacie going through some rough times so prepare for some major heart cramps :(**

 **Also, Chloe and Beca will get to the sexy times….. patience people XD**

 **I got TONS of prompts for Steca which was actually surprising haha Who knew so many of you enjoyed some Steca! :D I'll try getting to those ASAP.**

 **Thanks to everyone reviewing and following the story! You guys make my days better :)**

 **Till next time lovelies,**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	17. Just Best Friends

_Freddita-_ _ **It wasn't that fast but I'm sorry! :( Thanks for reading!**_

 _BusinessGrad-_ _ **THANK YOU :D**_

 _KnappyKnapp-_ _ **Aubrey is dumb at the moment, but, you'll love how Stacie wins her over. I have it already planned :)**_

 _JustLettie-_ _ **God, don't we all want to see Beca and Stacie together :(**_ _ **STECA!**_

 _AKfan-_ _ **Of course there will always be Steca moments ;)**_

 _evettew-_ _ **YOU'RE WELCOME! OME :D**_

 _BallSoHard-_ _ **Bruh…. soon.**_

 _CwyC-1218_ _-_ _ **I LOVE ALL MY STECA MOMENTS! :D**_

 _sugarlandaddict23_ _-_ _ **Definitely can't promise you anything with the drama because I try to make this as real as possible so of course, Stacie's feelings for Beca could catch some bumps in the road :) Also, Stacie will get her head together but, it will take time, especially after this chapter lol**_

 _OliverWoodLuvr-_ _ **Beca and Stacie's friendship is goals :)**_

 _Shuzy-Chan-_ _ **Kinda Steca…. a more depressing Steca maybe? I'm sorry D:**_

 _martinora-_ _ **NO! haha that was a bad plan remember!? No more fake dating between the two (Steca) And I only made Beca choose because I want to show how strong their friendship is which will also mold into this chapter. :)**_

 _TrustInFaith-_ _ **Sadly, and I know it hurts but, there won't be steca (shipping wise, not including a bromance type deal) :(**_

 _Tomboi253-_ _ **Um yes. Denver represent! I've only been there like once…. haha**_

 _musicalfreak14-_ _ **SOFTBALL TWINS :D**_

 _Guest Nat_ _ **\- Oh girl, there will be lots of drama for Stacie this chapter, brace yourself :(**_

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited and everybody who is following the story!**

 **All I have to say for this chapter is...Stacie :'(**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **Rumors-Chapter 17: Just Best Friends**

 _Stacie slowly cracked open her eyes to a slightly dim room. She must've fallen asleep doing some homework due to the physics and Chemistry textbooks scattered across her bed._

 _Running her hands over sleep filled eyes, she squeaked out a yawn and pushed all the books to her night stand._

 _Stacie was about to get out of bed until an unexpected knock flooded through her room from the outside. "Come in!" She hollered. It was probably just Beca checking up on her like she usual did._

 _Being right, the door slowly creeped open, revealing a tiny brunette whose hair was actually down in flawless, loose curls and wearing nothing but a black sports bra and some running shorts. Stacie assumed she just got done running-which is surprising by itself because Beca Mitchell doesn't do cardio for fun. She avoided it the best she could in high school during basketball but every so often, she'd surprised someone and go out for a jog._

 _But then again, she couldn't of been running if her hair looked as if she just got done doing it._

 _What the hell?_

" _Hey," Beca said with a half smile, closing the door behind her. She mindlessly walked over to the bed, joining Stacie._

 _Stacie tried to advert her eyes to something other than Beca's toned stomach but couldn't help but to catch a few glances of them on her way over. The girl sure had a body that Stacie weirdly seemed to admire more and more as the days continued._

 _Shifting over, Stacie allowed more room on her bed so Beca could sit. "Hey Becs."_

" _Studying?" Beca pointed to all the books piled up on Stacie's desk._

 _Stacie followed her finger over to the desk, shrugging her shoulders in reply. "You could say that." Stretching big, she released another loud yawn. "I guess I fell asleep." As she stretched, she felt a knot tug in her upper back, lower neck, causing her to hiss in pain and rub the area with her hand._

" _Slept wrong?" Beca asked, tilting her head in concern._

 _Stacie could only nod her head in return. The pain was actually more tender than she thought._

" _Here-" Beca shifted up to her knees, signaling Stacie to move. "Lay down."_

 _Following the orders, Stacie twisted her body to lay flat on her stomach. As she was moving, Beca stopped her and reached for her glasses, taking them off slowly._

" _You know, I bet you hear this a lot but, you look so hot in glasses." Beca whispered with a smile that wasn't like the usual smiles she usually gives. It wasn't a forced grimace like normal but instead, it was coy and flirtatious in a way. Snagging the glasses completely off, Beca placed them on the table, along with Stacie's books._

" _Thanks." Stacie's voice was shaky. She didn't know why but all of a sudden she felt nervous and that there, was a feeling Stacie Conrad never felt around another person._

 _She resumed her movements to lay on her stomach and when she finally got positioned perfectly, hands crossed under her pillow and head, Stacie felt the weight of Beca straddling her upper thighs._

 _This wasn't really weird between the two of them because they always gave each other back massages. Beca would come home from a long day at practice and be a little sore so Stacie would do the honors and rub Beca out. What was weird though was that Beca was never the one to initiate the back massaging. Stacie would basically have to pry the girl into the bed and quickly use her body weight to keep down. Eventually though, Beca would relax and she'll lie if you asked her but, she secretly loves back massages._

 _Gentle hands moved up her spine as Beca's thumbs dug deep in the knots along Stacie's shoulders._

" _Does that feel good?" Beca asked, judging by the way Stacie's eyes were fluttering underneath her eyelids and the bottom lip tucked in between her teeth at the pleasing sensation._

" _Mhmm." Stacie hummed back. She couldn't really say anything else with Beca's hands working some serious magic nor could she even think straight. Especially when her hands started moving lower, down the sides of Stacie's ribcage and slipping just under the material of her shirt._

" _I'm going to make you feel real good." Fingers continued to make their way back up Stacie's shirt, making the taller girl gasp for air when the tips brushed along the side of her breast._

 _Weirdly and all of a sudden, Stacie wasn't wearing a bra and she didn't know what happened to it._

 _A shaky gasp broke past the the taller girl's mouth when she felt a gentle set of teeth, yanking in the bottom of her earlobe, sending a wave of electrical shocks down Stacie's spine._

 _She felt Beca's hot breath spread across her ear as her back arched off the bed, allowing Beca's hands to swoop under and gently caressing the swells of her breasts. "Becs…," she panted out, barely audible. Why was she even trying to talk? She couldn't muster up one coherent thought before, why did she think she could do it now? Especially when that bite on her earlobe slowly transformed into a deep, sucking._

 _Stacie was losing control of her body by the second and she didn't know what has gotten into Beca to become this….sexual. They were best friends for Christ sakes._

 _Retracting her hands from under Stacie's shirt, Beca sat up, also taking her mouth with her. "Turn around," she ordered with so much demand, it made Stacie's lower half fill with heat. Following the orders, Stacie positioned herself underneath Beca so her back was on the bed and she was staring up into Beca's newly darkened, navy eyes._

 _Stacie swallowed, trying to not get herself too aroused despite the look in Beca's eyes, threatening to devour her any second._

 _That was all tossed away when Beca crashed her lips into Stacie's and dove her hands right back under the taller girl's shirt, palming the large breasts violently._

 _As a reflex, Stacie's back arched into the touch, moaning whenever Beca's fingers pinched her hardened nipples and whimpered whenever Beca stretches her bottom lip with her teeth._

" _C-chlo..e." Stacie whispered against Beca's lips, already feeling her's getting swollen from the brunette's bites. "What...about….Chl-"_

" _Ssh." Beca cut off low and husky. Her mouth curved into that insanely sexy half smile that nearly brought Stacie to the edge. "Doesn't matter," she said, making sure Stacie understood with a slow grind to her hips, creating more frictions to their centers._

" _Oh my god." Was all Stacie could get out before she was being shut up, once again, by Beca's lips._

 _*_ _ **BEEP**_ _*_

 _Stacie twisted her tongue in rhythm with Beca's, totally ignoring the random noise she just heard._

 _*_ _ **BEEP**_ _*_

 _There it was again. Where was that noise coming from?_

" _Turn that noise off." Beca growled into Stacie's mouth, leading one of the hands that was under her shirt down Stacie's stomach and brushing the brim of her shorts._

 _*_ _ **BEEP**_ _* *_ _ **BEEP**_ _* *_ _ **BEEP**_ _*_

 _The noise was getting louder, and faster._

" _I want to_ _ **fuck**_ _you." Beca's fingers slid under the elastic as Stacie's stomach muscles tightened at the words and where Beca's hand was determined to go._

 _*_ _ **BEEP**_ _* *_ _ **BEEP**_ _* *_ _ **BEEP**_ _* *_ _ **BEEP**_ _*_

" _God, I want to_ _ **fuck**_ _you so bad Stacie."_

 _*_ _ **BEEP**_ _* *_ _ **BEEP**_ _* *_ _ **BEEP**_ _* *_ _ **BEEP**_ _*_

"FUCK!" Stacie slammed her hand down on her alarm clock, silencing the device and pretty sure breaking it. Turning back over in bed, she woke up to an empty room with no Beca straddling her hips and definitely no making out.

She managed to blink away the memories of her dream but couldn't shake how her body felt afterwards. Sweat layered the bare skin on her forehead and chest-while heaving for air and felt a throbbing pain in pulsing between her legs. She tried to elevate herself in bed but the motion only cause her to jerk at the sensitivity, sending her straight back into the lying position with a monstrous groan.

She threw her arm across her eyes as her chest still fought for the sudden lack of air.

"What the fuck was that?"

* * *

"Stace you coming?!" Beca yelled from the downstairs where she was patiently waiting for her friend so they could go to school.

Stacie came down seconds later, looking flustered with bags under her eyes, hair slightly messier than her usual sleek perfection and wearing no makeup. Once Beca got a full glimpse of Stacie's image, she knew something was up.

"Sorry I'm running late," Stacie said but without Beca catching the lack of eye contact her friend was avoiding. She slugged over to the kitchen to make her daily morning coffee with Beca following right behind.

Stopping Stacie from pouring a cup, Beca grabbed her wrist. "I already made you one." Which was like odd that she had to remind Stacie since she always made the girl's morning coffee before school. She pointed over to the kitchen table where Stacie's favorite mug and a to-go muffin was set on top.

"Oh-" She placed the empty cup back into the cabinet. "Uh, thanks Becs." Offering a tight lip smile, Stacie walks over to the table to grab the items.

Knitting her eyebrows together, watching the leggy girl, "you good Stace?" Beca asked in concern. Stacie wasn't looking like her normal 'glowy' self and she was acting nervous in a way. Like she was on an awkward first date or performing for a debate competition she would participate in for school. Beca knew all the signs and though rarely the girl hardly ever showed them, they were going off like a metal detector.

"Oh y-yeah," she said and Beca knows she is lying. "You ready to go?"

For a brief second, Beca studied Stacie's appearance again in silence, wanting to push her friend into talking about whatever was bothering her but also, knowing that she hated when people did that to her. Instead, she nodded her head faintly and both of them headed out to the car, ready for school.

* * *

Beca was scavenging through her locker for all the supplies she needed for class trying not to think about how awkward of a drive she just experienced with Stacie. Never, did they drive in silence with only the music playing in the background. Stacie always had something to say and whether it was about her new eye candy or school, there was always conversation between her and Beca.

But today, there was no conversation as Stacie stared out the window of Beca's jeep, biting her lip, twiddling her thumbs in her lap while Beca occasionally stole glances at the girl, fighting the urge to break the silence.

And always, since school started and actually, since they met in grade school, they walked each other to class. But Stacie said she had to meet someone before class and at the blink of an eye, she was gone, disappeared from Beca's side.

Beca maybe thought that she upset Stacie sometime throughout the weekend, but discarded that thought when she realized that Saturday, they enjoyed a little road trip together and she wasn't acting any different; besides being hurt about the whole Aubrey situation and Sunday, Beca talked about her date with Chloe as they had a pizza night with her dad and she seemed just fine.

She didn't know what was going on through her friend's head and honestly, it was a little worrying to her.

"I can see the knobs turning in your head from all the way down the hall." Arms snaked across Beca's sides from behind as she felt a chin rest on her shoulder.

Relaxing into the touch, knowing it was Chloe by the whiff of her scent, she leaned her head into the redhead's, resting her hands on top of the ones connected at the front of her waist. "Hey." The first smile of the day spread across her face.

Both of them decided mutually to not keep their relationship private but also, not to make it public. People didn't need to know about their relationship and really, it was no one's business but theirs. Students will believe whatever they want to believe but Beca and Chloe promised to not let any of the spread rumors affect their relationship.

"Can you tell me what has your head turning so early in the morning? I know your attention only starts working around lunch time."

Beca felt Chloe's smile pressed on her cheek before she turned around in the redhead's arms. "Stacie is acting weird."

Chloe scrunched her face. "What is she doing?"

"She's just acting...weird you know?" Beca questioned for agreeance and Chloe nodded her head. "Everything was fine this weekend and we even hung out all last night and had a great time. But then-" Beca sighed, closing her locker and started walking down the hallway towards their class. "-she woke up this morning looking like a zombie. Totally not Stacie's original look."

Chloe snickered at the comment. "Yeah definitely not. Her usual look is like a goddess with perfect hair." Chloe joked with envy that she wasn't even trying to hide. "Actually, perfect everything. Must be nice," she corrected while eye rolling and Beca stopped in her tracks, tugging Chloe's wrist to keep her from walking.

"I think you're perfect."

Beca's voice was honest and she could see a slight blush rise to the Chloe's cheeks at the compliment. But then, the redhead rolled her eyes again, making Beca snicker at how adorable one can make a simple gesture look.

"Come on you cheese ball," Chloe said, grabbing Beca's hand, connecting their fingers together and they know other students are starting to watch the interaction but they couldn't find it in them to care. It was only a matter of time before another rumor musters up about the couple. Might as well take advantage of the moment of silence together before everyone gets up in their business. "But tell me more. Why is Stacie acting weird?" Chloe urged with sympathy. She actually really likes Stacie and most of her feels bad for the girl, knowing what Aubrey and Luke did must've really took some damage on her.

Beca sighed again, not really knowing why Stacie was acting the way she was but for sure knew something was up. "I don't know Chlo. She isn't really saying anything and when I ask her about it, she ignores the question or changes the subject."

"Do you think maybe it still has to do with the Aubrey situation?" Chloe suggested. "I mean, it's Monday now and she has to deal with them in person so that could be a reason."

Beca didn't really think about that. Stacie had all weekend to avoid Aubrey and Luke but now, she has to see and be with the blonde through majority of her classes, especially choir where she has to sit and watch Aubrey and Luke be together. She can only imagine how hard it would be for Stacie to sit through all of that and couldn't even think about how awkward it would be.

So maybe that was the reason. "That's true." Beca agreed, nodding her head. "I bet seeing Aubrey with Luke or even being with Aubrey alone is the last thing Stacie wants to do. Have you talked to her since?"

They walked into their anatomy class and over to their usual seats. Beca waved at Jesse from the back of the classroom, still shocked that the boy actually sits back there and can see. The raise of his eyebrows and smug smirk didn't go unnoticed by Beca as she looked down at her hand and saw it was still connected to Chloe's. Rolling her eyes, she broke away to sit down at her desk.

"I talked to her Sunday morning," Chloe replied, snatching out her binder for class. "She is still saying that her and Luke aren't really dating… but also they're taking it slow. If they're taking it slow, it means that they are dating. I just don't understand why she isn't being honest with me. Playground dates never lie to each other." Chloe seemed genuinely hurt that Aubrey was keeping secrets from her-who supposedly were, best friends.

"I'm sorry Chlo," Beca apologized, reaching out her hand to grab Chloe's in her desk. "Maybe try talking to her again. There has to be a reason to all of this. I cannot see Mr. twilight and general Posen getting it on."

Chloe laughed out loud, swatting her hand away from Beca's grip. "Don't you dare say, 'getting it on' when talking about sex. What are you five?"

"Maybe." Beca countered with smirk before the teacher walked through the door, placing a bunch of scan-trons on his desk, along with a stack of papers.

"Damn. Do we have a test?" Beca panicked when seeing the materials the teacher usually has when giving a test. "I'm for sure going to fail," she responded dead panned, and Chloe gave her a disappointed look. One like a mom would give when disciplining her child.

For Chloe, anatomy was easy, like she was born to know the human body, inside and out. She was even a great tutor, when they actually studied. Recently though, Beca has been studying the anatomy of Chloe's mouth rather than the needed material for class. But what can she say? At least she knows that.

"Alright class-" Beca was right with the test as she watched the teacher pick up the papers and start passing them out to the first row. "-I hope all of you guys studied for the quiz today."

"Sadly no. My girlfriend was too busy taking advantage of my face to study." Beca whispered under her breath, catching the way Chloe's face lit up at the mention of girlfriend but also, scowling her at the mention of her taking advantage.

"You are just as big as culprit Beca Mitchell. I didn't see you stopping me and I definitely know your hands didn't just sneak up my shirt coincidentally. " Chloe retorted with a devilish smirk that Beca couldn't help but want to kiss right off her mouth.

"The quiz has a limit of forty five minutes, all multiple choice with some true or false," The teacher said, handing Beca a copy, as well as Chloe.

He was about to continue with his instructions until there was a knock on the door and a familiar blonde was standing in the doorway which instantly made Beca's stomach twist in rage.

Does this girl have a death wish?

"Oh Ms. Posen." The teacher greeted with a smile. He obviously was a big fan of Aubrey based on the unusual kindness he was sporting towards the girl. _Teacher's pet._ "What can I do for you?"

Aubrey gave a wave and a shy smile. "I need to talk to Beca real quick." She glanced over towards the brunette, not missing the grimace coating her eyes. Aubrey wasn't exactly Beca's favorite person at the moment- not that she was from the start but, definitely not now knowing she hurt her best friend. Catching this look, Aubrey continued. "It's for student council so it won't take long."

"Sure, go ahead." The teacher gave Beca permission.

"Please don't kill my best friend," Chloe said, patting the inside of Beca's thigh and watching the brunette's eyes burn holes through Aubrey's body.

Beca got up from up from her desk and walked over to the door where Aubrey was standing at. Squeezing through Aubrey and the wall, Beca stood in the hallway, watching the blonde close the door.

"I tried calling you Beca," Aubrey said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh that was you?" Beca responded sarcastically. "I just thought it was a telemarketer," she snorted, earning an eye roll from the blonde. This was one hundred percent true. Aubrey would always answer the phone like a forty year old desk lady, ready to sell some merchandise off the internet. What teenager answers the phone like, "hi this is Aubrey Posen"?

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen the way it did." Aubrey tried, really tried, but all that got her was a sharp eye roll from Beca, along with an annoyed huff of air. "How's Stacie?"

Okay. This girl seriously does have a death wish. "Seriously?" Beca spoke her question amazed, like she was about to tell a funny joke. "You have the audacity to ask how Stacie is doing?"

"I care about her Beca." Aubrey's voice cracked-which went unnoticed by the brunette who was standing directly across with her arms crossed above her chest. "She wasn't in class...well isn't so I came to ask you-"

"Wait-" _Stacie Conrad not in class?_ Beca thought, interrupting the blonde. Out of all the years Beca has known Stacie, never did the girl purposely miss class. She basically eats, sleeps and breathes school textbooks and mechanical pencils so hearing this, shocked Beca, making her worry even more about her friend and what could possibly be going on in her head. "Where was she?"

"I don't know. I tried calling her multiple times, and texted her even but haven't gotten anything back." Aubrey explained, taking out her cell phone to check if she received any new notifications.

"Well obviously she wouldn't text you back Aubrey." Beca responded sarcastically, whipping out her phone to text Stacie, hoping that she would reply to her.

Jumbo Tits [8:28 am]: Hey Stace….I'm just going to come out and say it but, I'm highkey worried about you. Since when does THE Stacie Conrad miss class for some unknown reason but when I ask to skip class to go get slushies, I get turned down. What the fuck? I'm seriously hurt but I'm going to let it slide. Please tell me where you are and if you're okay.

Beca tucked her phone back into her pocket and resumed to roast Aubrey. One of her new favorite things to do. "You sorta lied to her about your situation with Luke and ended up getting caught in a lip lock so yeah, you're probably the last person she wants to talk to."

"I know Beca, no need to inform me." It was basically a hiss out of Aubrey's mouth and it signaled students in the hallway to stare at the duo making all the noise. Beca wouldn't be surprised if one of them started yelling " FIGHT" and a bunch of other hooligans started swarming the scene. "Once Chloe told me the next morning about everything that happened and how Stacie saw us that night, I felt awful. The thing with Luke and I is…" She ran her hand through her hair, exiting a shaky breath. "-It's complicated." She continued, and Beca thinks her eyes are going to get stuck if she rolls them one more time but she can't help it when talking to Aubrey at the moment.

"I don't think making out is a complicated issue," Beca said under her breath but was loud enough for Aubrey to hear. "Are we done here? I'd rather be failing my anatomy test then talking to you at the moment."

An unnoticed clipboard appeared from behind Aubrey's back, making Beca stare at the paper on top, confused, as the blonde started scanning through the notes. How did she not see that before?

Finding a blank space on the sheet, Aubrey started again, "I actually did come here to talk about Student Council committee stuff with you. I hear that you're a pretty good DJ. Is that true?"

"I mean…. I uhhh, guess?" Beca didn't want to come off as one of those asshole, cocky musicians since she has no room due to not even being close to one. But with all the praising she has gotten from Stacie throughout the years, her dad, now Chloe, hell, even her mom liked her stuff, she couldn't help but be a little confident. "Why?" She asked, trying to sneak a peek at the paper Aubrey was holding.

"Homecoming needs a DJ. We are kinda desperate since all the other ones we have been in contact with want a ridiculous amount of money. With what they want, we might as well hire Justin Bieber to perform." Beca snickered without knowing it; or even stopping it from coming out. She quickly scowled up her face again, remembering that she was suppose to be angry with Aubrey.

But she seriously couldn't shake the fact that Aubrey could be asking her to DJ at homecoming.

"Think you could manage a couple of hours? I know you'll want to probably hang out with your new girlfriend, congrats by the way." Aubrey gave a tight lip smile that was mirrored by Beca for a short amount of time until she realized what she was doing again. _Be angry Mitchell!_ "But I can fix up a playlist that you can play whenever you want to go dance or whatever. We will pay you and everything." Aubrey handed her the sheet of paper on top, listing all of the things she just explained really.

This was a pickle. Here, Aubrey was, offering a gig-actually, Beca's first possible gig at a homecoming dance that could end up being the kick off to Beca's career. But also, here was Aubrey who, hurt Beca's best friend's heart and made her friend cry all night over a lie shared between her and Luke.

She wanted to be mad. God, she wanted to be fucking pissed and to knock Aubrey in the face (without going to jail because, been there done that, no way going back) and fucking hate her for what she did to Stacie.

But, she was offering a pretty big deal for Beca. Plus, she would get paid-which also leads to taking Chloe out to a nice restaurant or something cute like that. Who would possibly turn that down?

"Okay Posen." Beca gave back the paper. "You got yourself a DJ...but doesn't mean I all of a sudden like you again because I sure as hell don't." Beca had to make sure.

Smirking satisfied, Aubrey took back the paper and wrote something down on the blank line. Beca saw her initials be place there, making her feel all sorts of official and an actual DJ. "We will keep in touch midget."

And like that, Aubrey was gone, walking down the hallway and back to her class. Beca walked back into her's feeling, not even going to lie, excited that she got a job DJing and instantly, Chloe knew something good happened when they locked eyes from across the room.

The teacher already started the test and was patiently waiting at his desk, occasionally typing some things on his computer and making sure no cheating was going on. Sitting back down at her, Beca felt Chloe's eyes glued onto the side of her head and when she twisted in the redhead's line of fire, pale blue eyes were filled with confusion and worry.

"Why are you smiling?" Chloe whispered and Beca didn't even realize she was still smiling. "You didn't kill Aubrey did you?"

Beca quietly laughed, shaking her head at the assumption. "No I didn't kill anybody. Aubrey offered me to DJ at homecoming."

Chloe eyes lit like a lava lamp and her mouth curved up into a toothy grin. She couldn't stop the squeal that slipped past her mouth that earned a stern look from the teacher, warning the duo to quiet down and get back to their test or they would end up getting kicked out and sent to the principal's office for cheating.

"That's awesome." Chloe began again, seeing that they were in the clear from their teacher's gaze. Beca still thought it was kind of risky to be talking. "I'm so proud of you, baby."

Mush. That's what Beca's insides were now, and all to blame was the newly use of the pet name Chloe just called her. She never thinks she will get use to hearing that out of her mouth;nor does she want to. Things have been amazing for Beca so far; she had Chloe now as her girlfriend, they went on their first date-which was awesome, she has been doing good in school, choir is amazing, Stacie is great, her dad is great, life in general is great and now, she is playing at her senior homecoming, possibly with her own mixes for everyone to hear.

She definitely was living the dream that she never wants to wake up from.

* * *

"Holy shit," Manny groaned, getting pushed into the school's bathroom tiles by a leggy, black haired girl, staring at the flustered boy like a five star meal, ready to devour at any second. "You're so hot." He was admiring the predatory look Stacie had hidden in her eyes.

She shut the boy up by violently locking their lips together and pushing their bodies as close as it was humanly possible together. Vicious hands were searching for something to cling onto and finally, after a while, she launched her fingers through his semi short hair, clenching the locks through her fingers and pulling his face closer into the rough kiss while she dominated his mouth.

Remember Manny? Not that he was anything big or important but, he was Stacie's man candy the first day of school- who also made out with her in the same place they were now. Still, even after a month of school, she still had no idea what sport he played.

Oh well, it doesn't matter anyways.

Stacie never thought of having anything with the boy and knows nothing will ever happen. She just needed something to take her mind off of the recent, not PG rated, dream she just had of her best friend doing extremely dirty stuff that one would absolutely not do with their best friend.

Everything was weird and just one big fucking question mark in Stacie's head. Why did she dream about Beca? She doesn't know. Why did she have a sex dream about Beca? She definitely didn't fucking know that question and that there scared the living daylights out of her.

So, not really knowing how to handle the situation, she left Beca in the morning before school, without letting her know where she was going and went on a search for a tall, decent looking male to get her mind off of Beca's lips and instead, his.

But so far, it wasn't working.

His lips weren't as soft as Beca's and actually, his stubble was scratching the shit out of Stacie's chin and around her mouth. Beca tasted like pomegranate every time Stacie kissed her unlike Manny, who tasted like the Gatorade he drank right after his morning practice where Stacie stared him down at across the field and the protein bar she assumes he ate for breakfast.

It wasn't very satisfying.

Truthfully, Manny wasn't even a good kisser. Actually, he was absolutely fucking horrible. His hands were rough, his beard was annoying, he smelled like a mixture between sweat and cologne and his grunts and groans made him sound like he was in pain.

Beca though, was an amazing kisser; she would always nip at Stacie's bottom lip to tease when they were fake dating and with her gentle hands, she'd squeeze the area around her hips, making Stacie practically faint at the touch. The noises Beca would make when Stacie's tongue swiped a certain way or when her teeth would tug at a certain place on her mouth was beautiful, beautiful, music to her ears.

Even Aubrey was an amazing kisser. She was a bit taller than Beca so Stacie didn't have to lean down as much to kiss her although, Stacie found it ridiculously adorable when Beca would have to stand on her tippy toes to even hug her- let alone, kiss her. Aubrey was just as soft but deep inside, something would click and all of a sudden,she would become dominant with the kisses to which, made Stacie's knees feel like jello, barely keeping her up.

And Stacie shouldn't be thinking about these things when she has her tongue down a guy's throat and she clearly, shouldn't be comparing the boy to her best friend, especially when it involves comparing their lips. She didn't feel as weird when she compared Manny to Aubrey and that would briefly, make her forget about Beca for a second but eventually, the blonde would disappear and a tiny brunette would take her place in Stacie's head.

Hearing her phone chime off, Stacie pulled away from the kiss, not really missing it if she was being honest and pulled out her phone from her purse on the sink in the bathroom. Manny was in a daze, eye closed tight, his chest was heaving up and down with his hair slightly messy where her hands were and if Stacie really squinted when she looked down, she could see a bulge beginning to form right where his zipper was on his jeans.

Talk about packing small.

Opening her phone, she groaned when there was a new message on the screen. It just had to be the one person she has been trying to avoid since morning.

Tiny Best Friend [8:28 am]:Hey Stace….I'm just going to come out and say it but, I'm highkey worried about you. Since when does THE Stacie Conrad miss class for some unknown reason but when I ask to skip class to go get slushies, I get turned down. What the fuck? I'm seriously hurt but I'm going to let it slide. Please tell me where you are and if you're okay.

Something balled up in the middle of Stacie's chest when she read the message. It was a painful feeling, a sick feeling, or even an upset feeling. It was the feeling of being loved and leave it to Beca to of course, care so much about Stacie and how she is doing. And Stacie knows she is being immature about the situation, ignoring her best friend, skipping class, using Manny to run away from her problems but really, what else was Stacie suppose to do?

She had no one to talk to about this and usually, she would go to Beca when she needed to talk. But obviously, she couldn't talk to Beca if Beca was the problem.

Turning off her phone with a heavy sigh, not replying, she shoved the device back into her purse before she picked it up off the sink.

"Where are you going?" Manny asked, watching Stacie fix up her hair and reapply her lip gloss to make it look like she didn't just skip class to instead, make out in the school's bathroom. She is even pretty sure they're in the male's bathroom so explaining that to someone who caught her would be tough enough.

Finishing up, Stacie twisted in his direction, cringing when she already saw he now had a full on hard on. Boy are so pathetic. Why can't they control their hormones? "I'll text you." Stacie shrugged; she really wanted to just leave so she could sulk alone.

Without hearing his response, knowing it would probably be a desperate beg, she left the bathroom and walked out to one of the school's benches when she saw no one was outside.

At least now she could maybe take the time to straighten things out in her head before her thoughts build up a mind of their own.

* * *

Beca still hasn't heard anything from Stacie; nor has she seen her and it was already time for lunch. She waited out by her locker in case Stacie would drop by like she usually did so they could head down to the lunch room together but turns out, something didn't urge Stacie to join Beca for lunch.

Giving up on waiting, Beca closed her locker, eyes lowered and face slumped to the ground. What was Stacie's deal and why was she ignoring Beca? Really, it was starting to piss Beca off if she is being honest. They always told each other everything but suddenly, Stacie is starting to keep secrets?

She walked down the hallway, texting Chloe that she was on her way down to the lunch room until she noticed someone sitting outside on one of the school's benches with her legs crossed underneath and her head buried in her palms. Pushing open the doors to the school, Beca squinted her eyes at the bright sun, walking over to the girl who, before she even looked up, knew it was Stacie. Even from the distance.

Beca sat down besides the taller girl, hesitating before because she didn't no if she was welcome since Stacie still had her head glued into her hands, having Beca's presence unknown.

Clearing her throat caused Stacie to lift her head, revealing her eyes which resembled exhaustion, almost twice as much as how they looked before school. "Hey," Beca said when she caught Stacie's eyes.

"Hi." That's it. That's all that comes out of Stacie's mouth and it is so quiet, Beca almost wasn't sure she said anything at all.

"You ignoring me for a reason orrr?" Beca's voice hinted a tease but in all seriousness, she meant it.

"Sorry Becs," Stacie apologized, genuinely, as far as Beca could tell. "I'm just…" she started with a shaky voice and played with the end of her shirt. "not really feeling myself lately."

"Oh really?" Beca asked, dry and sarcastic but with a smirk that Stacie catched, earning a small smile in return. That's a start. "You want to talk about it?" She doesn't want to push Stacie into talking about something she doesn't feel comfortable with but she also, wants Stacie to know that she is able to express anything that is going on and feel safe doing so.

There's a brief silence between the duo as Stacie broke her gaze from Beca's eyes and connected them to her hands placed on her lap and Beca can tell she is contemplating whether to talk about it or not.

"No…" At first, it comes off as she unsure about her reply. Like is was forced or something. "No I'm fine." She repeated, this time a little more confidence behind her words.

"You sure?" Beca asked again, wanting to make sure. Stacie gave her a firm nod and a shy smile but it didn't fool Beca because she knew there was something bugging her. "Okay. You going to eat lunch with me?"

Unfolding her legs out from under her, Stacie stood up from the bench, offering a hand out for the smaller brunette. "Of course." And there was that smile that Beca has missed so much from her best friend.

"I have something to tell you also." Beca took the offered hand while Stacie helped her up. They started walking back into the school and down the hallway to the cafeteria. "I get to DJ at homecoming."

Stacie stopped abruptly, grabbing Beca's wrist and causing her to jerk backwards.

"Beca that's awesome!" As fast as she could, Stacie brought Beca in with a bone crushing hug to which , Beca tried to avoid being snuggled by her enormous bust.

Pulling away from Stacie with a laugh, Beca fixed her hair that got mustered in the action. "Thanks Stace. I have a good feeling homecoming this year is going to be one I'll actually enjoy this time. Especially if you and I win homecoming queens." Beca saw the corners of Stacie lip twitch into a small smile but was hastily torn away when another presence walked up behind them.

Catching this frown given by her friend, Beca turned in the direction and was greeted by a guilty looking blonde.

"Hey guys," Aubrey said and it was directed to the both of them but she kept her gaze mostly on Stacie, totally ignoring if Beca was present or not.

"Hi Aubrey." Stacie's voice was pretty intimidating and if Beca was the blonde for the moment, she'd be scared shitless.

"Ummm, I'm going to go," Beca said cautiously. She didn't want to stay for whatever was soon about to happen and could already feel the insane amount of tension between the two. "Chloe is waiting sooo, bye." And with that, Beca marched her way down the hallway, leaving the leggy girl and blonde to fight out whatever was about to go down. She even wanted to text Stacie to remind her that she didn't have bail money so if she wanted to beat up Luke, she'd be in jail until Beca got a job. But she tossed that thought away, knowing it probably wasn't an appropriate time.

"You weren't in class." Aubrey informed, as if she wanted Stacie to actually care.

 _I didn't want to see you_ Stacie thought to herself. "Yeah, I got caught up with things."

Aubrey nodded and Stacie could see she wasn't believing it. Stacie wasn't one to miss class. She'd only skip if she was on her deathbed. "I heard about Saturday night," Aubrey said and Stacie tried really hard not to remember it. "It might look worse than it it but Luke and I-I….we-" Aubrey started to jumble her words up. Taking a deep breath to relax herself, she continued. " We are complicated. What you saw at the pizza parlor, yes, we kissed and were technically on a date but we aren't together. I still really care about you Stacie and I wish things didn't happen the way they did."

Stacie wanted to scoff. Wanted to either yell at Aubrey for lying or cry to her, saying how much she missed the blonde. Either way, Stacie knew she couldn't do any options because she felt mentally worn out. It was like her body physically stopped working and her emotions mentally stopped caring. And she shouldn't be that angry with the girl since her and Beca lied to her way before the thing with Luke. So again, Stacie thought of it as karma and was ready to pay the consequence no matter how much she wanted to neutre Luke.

"It's fine," Stacie said through gritted teeth because it wasn't true. She wasn't fine and this situation between her and Aubrey wasn't fine but their friendship, and how much Stacie cares about the girl was and she didn't want to ruin that. "I mean, it kinda sucks that I fucked up my chance with you and probably won't ever get that chance again but it's whatever."

Aubrey frowned at this. "Stacie, it is not _whatever_. You should really hate me right now for lying to you about Luke. I feel awful that I was the one to cause all of this."

Hating Aubrey? Even if Stacie wanted to, she couldn't. What she also couldn't do though was stand here and talk to the blonde any longer. It hurt too much. When people say, 'you don't know what a good thing is until it's gone' they really mean it.

"Aubrey it's okay," Stacie lied but was able to curve a tight smile. "I have to go though." Stacie watched Aubrey's eyes tear up and knew she had to get out of there pronto before she starts to cry. Reaching her hand and brushing the side of Aubrey's forearm, Stacie gave her another reassuring smile that inside, was forced. "Really Bree. It's okay. I'll see you in class."

With one last squeeze to the blonde's arm, Stacie left the hallway, texting Manny to meet her in the girl's locker room in ten. She didn't have a lot of experience with pain and sorrow so this, was the best remedy she could come up with.

She just wanted to be done with everything.

* * *

Tuesday was hard but nothing compared to Wednesday for Stacie. Of course, it was lab day in physics so, instead of politely avoiding Aubrey, still keeping what they had between them civil, she had to work with her for an entire hour.

As far as the lab, it went by pretty fast. Stacie mostly kept to herself, helping Aubrey as best as she could without feeling that buried anger and jealousy rise from the pit of her stomach whenever she caught a glimpse of those in captivating, emerald greens.

It wasn't really awkward between them, besides for the fact she was now dating Luke and though she missed Aubrey like crazy especially, her kisses for sure, she had bigger problems on her plate such as, Beca.

It had been three days since her weird, sexual dream about Beca but that didn't erase the mental images in her mind, basically haunting her every time she closed her eyes. And it wasn't even a true haunting because, let's face it, Stacie very much enjoyed the images left of Beca from her dream but that there, was the scary thing about it. She shouldn't want to picture making out with her best friend let alone, have sex with her.

So, Stacie kept Manny in her back pocket, kind of like a gateway drug, only needing it when she started to think about Beca in that way again and for the most part, it seemed to help but just like any other drug cravings, she felt awful afterwards.

Never did she go farther than making out with the boy. Occasionally, he would get a little handsy and, like he said 'accidentally' slip a hand up Stacie's shirt but she didn't mind. Actually, it seemed to help with whatever problem she had until, his hands became smaller and she started to imagine Beca doing the touching rather than Manny.

Once that happened, she'd book it out of wherever they were making out-whether it was in the back of the library, school bathroom, his truck or an empty classroom, and find a spot to be alone so she could have a mental break down.

That's why when it came to choir today, after getting in on with Manny in his truck, she ran into the nearest girl's bathroom to grab a hold of herself.

Choir was her favorite class with her favorite people but now, Luke and Aubrey were in there, along with Chloe and Beca who have, unexpectedly, became official according to Barden's rumors.

" _Did you hear Beca and Chloe are the new it couple?"_

" _That redhead and the girl with all the piercings are literally the hottest couple."_

" _God, the money I would pay to have a threesome with them. I'm not even gay!"_

Yeah, Stacie heard all about it, constantly throughout the hallways. It was seriously getting pretty fucking annoying and that was Stacie's jealousy talking, not her.

Either way, she had to go to choir. She has already missed almost a full day on Monday and half of her classes on Tuesday so she couldn't really afford to miss anymore class. Plus, she promised Beca she'd stop skipping.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the girl's bathroom and into the doors of the choir room. Everybody was there, including Aubrey who was extremely close to Luke, Beca with her arm behind Chloe's back, watching the redhead intently while she talked about whatever that had the girl's mouth running on speed and Fat Amy and Cynthia sitting behind, gossiping about the new 'it' couple.

Stacie walked over, taking a seat dead center in the middle of the two couples and crossed her legs, as well as her arms.

"Hey Stace," Beca greeted with her in famous half smile to which, only Stacie could mirror even though she didn't want to be here. God, if Beca's smile could kill, she'd be six feet under. Chloe leaned in front of Beca and quickly gave a large smile along with a delicate wave.

"Hey," Aubrey also greeted but her's was a little more guarded, as if her greeting wasn't welcomed but still wanted to say it.

She slipped a small smile, not one she normally gave people. Her normal was usually bigger and more toothy."Hey Bree." It was hard. Really hard to talk to the girl, still. But, she couldn't not be friends with the blonde because her heart still grew ten sizes whenever she saw her. There was feelings inside Stacie towards Aubrey that she would never be able to let go.

Gail began class and they began with talking about last Friday's homecoming performance at the assembly. Because the school year was starting to really kick in, it was time to start practicing for the quarter finals for the ICHSA's. It was only the end of September, almost October and their first actually performance was sometime in November but they still had to go over positions and a possible setlist.

Today, they worked on some dance moves to see what the got as far as rhythm. Surprisingly, Jesse was a hell of a dancer, along with Luke, but Stacie didn't seem to care too much for him because, well, he's a dick. Stacie was great, obviously because was in ballet for majority of her childhood so knowing that, you know the girl could dance. No doubt, Aubrey and Chloe were great dancers since they were on the cheer team and also, newly brought up, the poms team and when it was Beca's turn, Stacie couldn't help but truly laugh at how awkward and uncomfortable one person could be.

Stacie knew though she was a closeted dancer. Girl had moves that only occasionally, she'd pull out.

It was extremely hilarious watching her pout in the middle of the floor as the class erupted into motivating cheers, Chloe pulling out her phone to start recording and only for Beca to lightly sway her hips and if the class was lucky, they'd get a few on beat snaps in the mix.

"Put on some country!" Stacie hollered out to Gail who was controlling the music. The class was huddled against a wall, standing directly in front of the 'dancefloor'. "One dance she can do is line dancing!" Gail mouth gaped at this hidden talent and quickly, searched for some music to play, much to Beca's dismay. Embarrassing Beca was probably on the top of her favorite things to do and when she saw Beca's cheeks turn a bright crimson red as the speakers, she broke out into a loud cackle. This moment of her laughing was the first time in three days she actually heard herself do so and actually feel good while doing it.

Beca rolled her eyes, hearing the music to Sam Hunt's, Raised On It blare through the room's speakers. "I need a partner." Searching the crowd, she pulled out Chloe and dragged her out to the open space, readying her hands on the girl's hips and already beginning to spin her in crazy directions.

Whistles and cheers flooded the room as every last person's eyes were glued on the dancing couple. Stacie was amazed that Beca was able to learn so much in the few hours that they practiced before her date. What didn't amaze her was they way Chloe would giggle every time Beca dipped or turned her to a certain beat and Beca would stare into her eyes like they were the only two in the room. Totally ignoring everyone around them and it made Stacie's skin crawl, making her feel momentarily sick and a large knot forming in the middle of her throat. She felt like she was sinking in water and had to gasp for air before she would end up passing out.

Last weekend, Stacie was ecstatic that Beca was going on a date with Chloe and honestly, wanted them to end up together, wanted Beca to be happy.

Be happy with Chloe, the girl she wanted since day one.

Now though, her stomach churned when they had the look of love in their eyes and all that made Stacie want to do was destroy it, breaking up the connection forever so she'd never have to look at it again. This feeling was uncomfortable and gross and made Stacie want to leave the room ASAP so she didn't have to watch the lovely couple dance around.

"You know, you don't hide your emotions to well." A voice made her jump out of her thoughts as it came from beside Stacie all of a sudden.

Turning her head, she saw Jesse standing with a smirk that slowly faded away once he saw Stacie's state. She assumed her face resembled more of a scowl than a cheesy grin, like he figured so quickly, it made him rethink how to approach the situation.

"I've been in your situation before," Jesse simply said, switching his gaze back onto Chloe and Beca who were still dancing in front of everyone as Stacie and Jesse migrated towards the back of the crowd.

"What?" Stacie questioned, not really knowing what Jesse meant.

"I've been in your situation before," he repeated clearly. "It was in middle school, eighth grade to be exact but, it still hurt to this day."

"What are you talking about Jesse?" Stacie was obviously annoyed but also, wanted to know what the hell Jesse meant by this.

"Lauren Smith. She was a middle school angel. Every guy wanted to date her and every girl wanted to be her. She was sweet, loving, smart and funny as hell." He chuckled lightly, watching as Stacie listened to him intently as the country music played. "Weirdly enough, she was my best friend as well. All through sixth, seventh and part of eighth grade, we were attached at the hip. I could tell her everything and vice versa. She was the one person I didn't feel like I needed to impress and I could for once, just be myself for a change. It was relaxing and being her friend was simply as one, two, three." Jesse explained and still, Stacie had no idea where this was going but continued to listen. "Years went on and as I changed physically, day by day, my emotions did as well. And these emotions revolved around Lauren. I liked my best friend more than a…..friend. It felt weird at first and it was almost to a point where I didn't speak to her at all because I was starting to feel things I've never felt towards her before. Then, I started to accept those feelings of falling for Lauren but knew I couldn't say anything about them to her in person."

Why was Jesse telling her this? Is he assuming that she has feelings for Beca, her best friend? Because that is clearly not the case. "What did you do?" she asked curiously, not knowing why she wanted to know. It wasn't like she was planning on dropping the 'L' bomb on Beca any time soon.

"I was conflicted on keeping my feelings to myself, bundling them up deep inside because our friendship was to strong and I didn't want to damage it or the other option which was just coming out and telling her my feelings. I ended up choosing the second option because it got too hard to watch her date other guys and hear her talk about them daily." _Chloe.._ Stacie thought to herself, quietly. _Oh my god._ "What happened was, she appreciated that I talked to her about my feelings and was honest. Turned out though, she didn't feel the same way and cared about me only as a friend… a brother even and family doesn't date family."

Stacie saw his face form into a frown when remembering the certain moment. "Was your friendship okay?" God. If whatever she feeling was towards Beca and she ended up, for some reason, coming out with all the feelings and emotions running through her head, she couldn't imagine her life without the girl.

It would be too hard.

Jesse sighed, a slow, deep breath before continuing. "I wish I could say our friendship was as strong as it was before I came out and told her everything but that would be a lie. She said we'd still be as close as we were before and nothing would become awkward between us bu then, the late phone calls at night became less frequent and that only lead to less text messages, to less conversations, to less hello's through the hallway and eventually, that lead to us becoming just acquaintances." He admitted.

Stacie felt her stomach drop. What if what she was feeling was similar to Jesse's and she could be falling for her best friend as well? How could she handle hiding her feelings towards someone she practically spends every minute of the day with, hell even lives with? What if she figures out she is falling for Beca and right at that exact moment, their friendship crumbles? She can't nor wants to see a future without Beca in her life but also, she doesn't want to miserable while living it.

Stacie barely noticed the music turning off and Beca standing in the middle of the cheering class of students, placing a soft kiss on the redhead's lips and bit the inside of her cheek to keep her emotions in check, feeling the jealousy bubbly in her gut.

"You might be confused Stacie and even upset at what you're feeling. I also know you and Beca were never in a real relationship."

"Wait... what?" Stacie twisted her head, quickly, almost feeling a pinch of whiplash in her muscles. Only Aubrey and Chloe knew about the fake dating so how did Jesse find out?

"I know you mustered up this whole plan to make Aubrey and Chloe jealous so you guys could win them over," Jesse said, turning his head over to Aubrey but without going unnoticed by Stacie.

"Jesse, I'm so sorry. I-I really didn't want to break you and Aubrey up and I-"

"It's okay Stacie," Jesse cut off with a reassuring smile. "Her and I weren't working out. We were two different people, wanting two different things. With you or without you, I don't think we would've lasted. It's okay though because we are still really good friends." That, made Stacie feel a lot better. She didn't even think about how hurt Jesse was when she practically made Aubrey break up with the boy so she could have the blonde all to herself. And since Jesse was such a sweet guy, it made Stacie feel ten times worse.

"But that's not what I want to talk to you about." Continuing, her returned his gaze back into Stacie's as the students around them started flooding out the door when the school bell rang. "You're an extremely smart girl and I know you'll be able to make it through this. It's hard to accept and hard to take action but, being in love with your best friend can be the happiest moment in your life, or the scariest. You never really know if they feel the same and you can't really talk with them about it either."

He said, just before slipping away out the doors, leaving Stacie alone in the choir room. Out the door's windows, was Beca standing with Chloe, hands connected and patiently waiting for the leggy girl so they could go home.

But how was she suppose to move now? After hearing what Jesse had to say.

Finding a push in her feet, she walked over to her seat to grab her purse and made her way out the doors.

 _What the fuck do I do?_

* * *

 _Being in love with your best friend can be the happiest moment in your life, or the scariest. You never really know if they feel the same nor can you talk with them about it._

Jesse's words repeated through Stacie's head like a broken record. No matter what she tried to do, what she did with Manny, the long walks or even running through the neighborhood, she couldn't escape those haunting words.

 _Being in love with your best friend._

It seemed like a foreign language but a language that Stacie spoke fluently. And no matter how many times she tried to think otherwise, she can't surpass these thoughts revolving around about Beca.

 _Being in love with your best friend._

She doesn't know how, and she doesn't know why. She just knows it happened.

She was in love with her best friend.

She was _**in love**_ with _**Beca Mitchell**_.

There was no signs, no warnings, it just hit her full on and unexpected.

Hard.

But real question. Who wouldn't be in love with Beca Mitchell? She was smart-even though she had this rebel front that made her slack on her studies. She was probably the sweetest person Stacie has ever meet but under all those scowls and her permanent pissed off face. Beca would jump in front of a bullet for Stacie if it came down to it and with that, it made Stacie realize that she was one hundred percent, no doubt about it, in love with Beca.

And maybe, there was some sort of signal or sign throughout the way but Stacie was too busy doing stupid shit to get her mind off the issue like, make out with Manny and try not to imagine him as her best friend and completely miss it.

Everything made sense now and for once, things were clear in Stacie's eyes. And all that needed to be done for this to happen was someone else to call her out on it. That person being Jesse.

At least now, she knew why she was having the dreams she was having and was feeling the way she was feeling and din't have to resort to make out sessions with a random guy.

But now, she had a big problem on her plate.

A huge problem, correction.

Stacie walked into her room, taking off her jacket after her long night walk to clear her mind and sitting down at the edge of her bed to process everything.

It was like her mind was in shock but her body was exploding with anxiety because next thing was, she was walking down the hallway towards Beca's room and knocking on the shut door when she was faced with it.

Stacie heard Beca jump off her bed with a grunt and the soft taps of her feet across the carpet getting louder and louder as they got closer to Stacie.

Opening the door, Beca beamed a smile when she saw it was Stacie. She was wearing one of Stacie's long sleeve volleyball shirts from their old high school that was extra long in the arms and some black athletic shorts. Why did she **have** to wear that shirt around Stacie and why couldn't she be less adorable? Preferably, Stacie would've wanted her wearing a paper bag especially with how a simple look into Beca's eyes could trigger something dangerous in Stacie.

"Hey Stace." She was smiling big, excited to see that the taller stopped by unannounced "Care to join me?" Opening the door wider so her room was in full view, Stacie caught a glimpse of popcorn bags, untouched scattered over her bed, along with some potato chips and soda. There was music playing in the background and Stacie assumed Beca was working on a new mix once seeing her laptop and headphones sprawled across her bedsheet.

"Actually-" Stacie started, already feeling her stomach start to cringe and twist due to the rising nerves. "I came here to talk to you."

Beca quirked her eyebrows together, giving Stacie a puzzled stare. "Ohhkay." Beca seemed a little worried about what she wanted to talk about but the only person here that should be shitting themselves should be Stacie. "Come to my bed."

Beca lead her and Stacie over to her bed and plopped down on top. "Oh here." She reached in her drawer and pulled out some reeses peanut butter cups, Stacie's favorite candy, and tossed them over to the taller girl who was still standing besides Beca's bed. "I got you some candy because I know you've been having a rough week and I also know chocolate makes you feel better." Beca looked up towards Stacie with big eyes and a soft smile.

Staring at the bag, feeling loved by Beca and truly cared about, that one dangerous feeling was triggered and before she knew it, she was crawling up Beca's bed, leaning over the smaller girl whose upper back was against the headboard and locking into those captivating, cloudy blues.

"Uhhh Stacie?" Beca didn't know what was going on and it was evident in her voice. "What are you-"

Stacie interrupted her question by placing her lips gently on top of Beca's kissing her desperately but also, passionately. It wasn't a long kiss and was pretty much as chaste as chaste can be but there was emotion in the simple touch and suddenly, Stacie felt alive and a spark of revival. There was only more of that added when she felt Beca's lips press back into the kiss

Surprisingly, Stacie was able to pull away and she was greeted to a look on Beca's face that was a mixture between confused and pleased in a way.

Beca opened her mouth to ask a question but was cut off by Stacie. "Let me talk." Beca nodded at the sternness and Stacie took one last breath before continuing. "You're my best friend. You get my medicine when I'm sick and even stay in bed to watch movies with me although I'm contagious and could get you sick." They both snickered. "You make me food, you get my food all the time and you always put my needs first. You know my hangover cure like it's written on the back of your hand and I can't even count the amount of times you've held my hair back when I drank too much."

"Same could be said about you. I'm pretty sure I was the last one with their head in the toilet." Beca added with a laugh.

"True but listen." Despite her giggles, Stacie still had a lot to talk about with Beca. "That night where we drank in my room and you got really drunk, I'm guessing you don't remember but you kissed me that night." Beca eye's gaped open and Stacie knew she had to talk fast before the questions start to spill out from her mouth any second. "You kissed me and something lit inside me at the feeling of your lips on mine and it was different from the other times we kissed and at that moment, there was more passion and love mixed in the equation. Then, you kept doing all the sweet things you've been doing for me since we were little but not knowing that the more times you did anything sweet, whether it was checking up on me to leaving your date to take care of your heart broken friend, that fire deep inside grew stronger and stronger. It's everything you do that makes me feel loved."

Stacie tired to swallow the knot in her throat but the newly dryness to the area made it impossible. "And I've been having a shit week so far, as you noticed but finally, I know why my head has been somewhere else." Taking a deep breath, catching Beca's concerned eyes before shutting her's tight, she knew what needed to be done. And thinking back to Jesse's story, it could end bad, or it could end good but really, there was only one way to find out. "You're my best friend and I randomly kissed you just now because…... I'm in love with you."

Silence was the last thing Stacie wanted and now, it was surrounding her in Beca's room like a poisonous gas. Eyes wide, mouth slightly open with her breathing minorly laboured, Beca was just staring at her like she was some extra terrestrial creature or a ghost.

"Please say something," Stacie pleaded weak, speaking almost bringing her to tears. This was what she was fearing the most when telling Beca how she felt. If something good was to come out of this, Beca would've already made her move but instead, she was sitting like a deer caught in a headlights with a look on her face that screamed petrified.

And suddenly, Stacie felt their friendship sail onto the rocks and for the first time ever, she had a throbbing gut feeling that she could possibly lose her best friend.

* * *

 **Going to leave it there. This is a serious issue that lots of people go through, including myself and there is no worse feeling than falling in love with your best friend who doesn't feel the same.**

 **Hopefully, you connect to Stacie in some way if experienced this problem.**

 **Keep in mind, this isn't a Steca endgame.**

 **Till next time lovelies,**

 **xoxoxoxo**


	18. I Need A Homecoming Date

**WOW! The response I got from last chapter was….wow. Omg you guys rock :) Thank you so much for reading and I hope you guys are enjoying this roller coaster of a ride!**

 **I know lots of you are anxious for this one so, without further or do,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **Rumors-Chapter 18: I Need a Homecoming Date**

"Please say something."

Beca wanted to;she really fucking wanted to say something-anything, but what was she suppose to say to this. To finding out that her best friend and basically sister, just openly came out and told her she is in love with her and surprisingly, kissed her as well. Sure, Beca has heard a mass amount of profanity and scenarios that would exit from Stacie's mouth without warning, stunning the brunette in the process but they were nothing like this.

The words physically froze Beca in place on her bed, not allowing her to move, blink or even to breath as she felt her lungs collapsing deeper and deeper by the second. She wanted to ask Stacie to repeat herself, thinking that what she just heard was a misunderstanding, but anytime she tried to open her mouth to respond, her words would deflate into the newly dryness of the area.

"Beca...please." Stace was crying now, tears streaming down her cheeks as sadness laced those once dark blue eyes. Out of the years Beca has known the girl, never has she seen her look so heartbroken. Sure, Stacie was upset when her ex boyfriend cheated on her or when she broke her wrist playing basketball but those, those were different tears. Even with the Aubrey situation, the sadness playing in Stacie's eyes and how her bottom lip was trembling from the tears wasn't nearly as powerful as it was right this moment.

Again, Beca opened her mouth to respond but not even a sound came out. As she continued to watch the tears roll down Stacie's cheek, she wanted to swipe them clean, as if she wasn't even crying at all because the one thing Beca hated the most in the entire world was to see her best friend cry. But her numb limbs and inability to gain control of her body was preventing her from doing so.

Seeing that Beca was making no effort to speak, Stacie closed her eyes, releasing more tears as she did and stood up from Beca's bed. She walked over to the door, ready to leave but before, she turned her head over her shoulder to return her gaze back on the stone cold brunette on the bed. "I'm sorry Beca." And there were no more sobs flooding Beca's room and she was now alone, away from Stacie so she could try to process everything that just happened.

She wasn't good at this and that was saying something since she always knew how to deal with Stacie's problems but none of them involved her. And none of them ended with the words of Stacie admitting her love towards Beca.

She jumped at the sound of her phone going off on the desk next to her as Zac Brown Band surrounded the ghostly room. She knew it was Chloe by the country ringtone she set up for the girl so, scrambling off her bed, her legs still feeling a little wobbly from the numbness Stacie's reveal casted over, she unlocked her phone and lifted it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Beca's voice was immediately rough and even sounded as if she smoked two packs a day.

" _ **Okay, you can maybe act like you are excited to talk to me,"**_ Chloe teased with a giggle through the phone and Beca couldn't help but feel a little better about the situation after hearing her girlfriend's voice.

Beca sighed into the device, falling back into the sheets of her bed with a thud. "I'm sorry." She apologized genuinely. It was the truth because, whenever she received a phone call, text, or even saw Chloe in the hallway, it made her heart speed up ten times faster. "It's just….seconds ago, I just got hit with some pretty heavy stuff."

" _ **What do you mean?"**_ Chloe voice wasn't playful anymore and was now curious with a sense of worried wrapped in her tone. " _ **Are you okay?"**_

"Yeah I'm fine," she lied, knowing if she would even hint that there was something wrong, Chloe would flip the fuck out and would already be on her way over to see what was wrong. Beca was everything but alright but that wasn't her main concern. Stacie was somewhere, probably drowning in her tears over what she recently just said and because Beca wasn't able to respond with anything after, it probably made the girl regret saying anything at all. Stacie was where her main concern was at.

" _ **Beca,"**_ Chloe started. " _ **I can tell there's something up. You have to talk to me so I can try my best to help."**_

"Do you wanna go on a drive with me?" Beca totally disregarded Chloe's concerned demands but knew if she were to explain things to Chloe;about Stacie and what she said about being in love with her, she knows the redhead would have an answer on how to approach the situation. It would be extremely hard and even a little awkward but Beca didn't know who else to go to. Her dad wasn't home, her mom was a drunk, Aubrey is on Beca's shitlist, still, and Jesse was at some comic con thing he mentioned earlier today and wouldn't be home until late. So, being desperate, she would need to ask for her girlfriend's help-which was stupid all around now that Beca thought about it. 'Oh hey girlfriend. So, my best friend who was previously my fake girlfriend and now, fake ex girlfriend, just admitted to being in love with me and also, kissed me in the process. What do I do?'

Yeah…..it was a stupid fucking idea.

" _ **Of course,"**_ Chloe's sweet tone relaxed Beca a bit but knew, it wouldn't last for long when she told her the entire situation currently happening between her and Stacie. Hopefully she wouldn't be too upset. It wasn't like Beca reciprocated the same feelings towards Stacie and really, she didn't even know how sure or coherent Stacie's thoughts were. Maybe she was just confused. " _ **I'll come by and pick you up."**_

"Okay cool." Beca smiled and got up from her bed to throw on a jacket, knowing Chloe didn't live to far away and would be here soon. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

"Okay, now that I've gotten the gremlin Taco Bell and have been driving around all of Atlanta for the last hour, can you tell me what's the matter?" Chloe twisted her head and switched her gaze from the road to Beca in the passenger seat, nervously sipping her freeze and avoiding all eye contact from the redhead.

"What?" It took a while and a few annoying slurps from her drink but, Beca finally responded.

This wasn't what Chloe was expecting as a response from the brunette. "Beca. Seriously." Chloe said, knowing Beca heard her clear as day the first time. "Tell me what's the matter…..you're starting to scare me."

"I'm sorry Chlo," she said, never really wanting to scare her girlfriend by the lack of communication. Beca placed her empty drink in Chloe's cup holder. Sighing long and low, "You know how I told you Stacie has been acting weird since Monday?" Chloe nodded her head, occasionally glancing back at Beca who was now staring at the side of Chloe's head. "Well, I found out why."

Fingers placed on Beca's lap started tapping against each other, uncomfortably-which went unnoticed by Chloe who was driving. "And?" Chloe urged to continue.

"Well," Beca started, swallowing the newly placed lump in her throat, "she came into my room and I thought we were just going to work on homework and listen to music. Turns out, I was completely wrong and she ended up kissing me."

The jaw muscles on Chloe's face tightened as well as her grip on the steering to which, turned her knuckles white at the strength. "What did she do?" Chloe hissed through clenched teeth and at that moment, Beca didn't know for sure if she should be more worried for herself or Stacie.

Probably herself since Chloe was operating a motorized vehicle and Beca's life was placed snugly in the palms of the redhead's hands.

"Before you get upset, hear me out," Beca said cautiously, not wanting to push any buttons.

"I'm not upset." It was pretty believable for a lie coming out of Chloe's mouth who obviously was infuriated with the fact that her girlfriend was being kissed by her fake ex girlfriend without any reason whatsoever.

"Okayyy. Says the girl who's face is redder than her hair. You look like a tea kettle that's ready to blow." Beca was unable to hide the snicker that came with her joke and quickly, she received a look that could kill if it wanted to from Chloe, instantly shutting her up. "Sorry," Beca apologized. She couldn't help that she was always funny, even at inappropriate times. "The kiss wasn't even the big thing that happened."

"I swear to God Beca I will jump Stacie if the next thing that comes out of your mouth is she tried having sex with you." Chloe was pissed and she wasn't even trying to hide it. "She may have giraffe legs, making her a whole head taller than me but tall people aren't a threat without their kneecaps-"

"Nononono!" Beca said, trying to silence Chloe and get her away from her murderous thoughts towards Stacie. "She didn't try anything with me. She said she was in love with me….."

"WHAT?!" Chloe slammed on her brakes, causing the food on Beca's lap to fly towards the dashboard and pulled over to the side of the road in an insane amount of time. The car's' tires behind screeched against the street at the sudden halt from Chloe and jerked the car into the next lane, speeding pass the duo while flipping them off as they drove by.

"Okay Vin Diesel. This isn't fast and furious and I'm pretty sure you just gave me whiplash," Beca joked again, kinda, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. Then, she looked down at the floor of Chloe's car and saw her food smushed up in the bag. "And you broke my taco." Then whined at the scene.

"Beca!" Chloe swatted Beca's hand before the girl could pick up her food off the ground. What were they even talking about? "What did Stacie tell you?!"

Oh yeah. That's what Beca was talking about. "Ummm, that she loves me….in love with me."

Chloe harshly slammed the volume down, silencing the car. Next, was the engine and once Beca felt the car turn completely off, she had a feeling they were going to be here for a while.

In the middle of nowhere, she might add.

"What?When?Why?How?" Chloe bombarded Beca with questions and she wished that should could answer all of them but even these were questions she was still waiting for answers.

"I honestly don't know Chlo. It was so sudden, a spur of the moment type thing that shocked me. I couldn't even respond to what she was saying and I'm pretty sure my senses blocked out more than half of it."

"Obviously they didn't block out the kiss you shared with her," Chloe countered sarcastically with a load of annoyance in her tone.

"Stop it." Beca rolled her eyes, slapping the upper part of Chloe's crossed arms with the back of her hand. "The kiss didn't mean anything to me and really, I only kissed her because my body physically felt paralyzed."Beca watched Chloe face softened and felt the tension start to lift. "The only kisses I want are from a sexy redhead who always tastes like strawberries."

She leaned closer into Chloe's face with a smug smirk plastered on her mouth. She puckered her lips, signaling Chloe for a kiss but knew she should've been prepared for a battle since Chloe's middle name was stubborn. "Chloe," Beca tried again, puckering her lips once again as Chloe huffed her head away from Beca's face. Was she seriously pouting right now? "Baby…" Beca practically whined trying to get Chloe's attention away from the dark streets in front of them.

Sighing in defeat, Beca pulled away from Chloe but not before a hand hooked under her jaw, bringing her in for a firm but gentle kiss. Chloe pulled away from the kiss, leaning her forehead against Beca's. "Okay Romeo. I didn't peg you as this much of a romantic."

Beca felt herself smile just above Chloe's lips, noting how again, the girl tasted identical to a strawberry. "I have to inform you that there isn't a return policy soooo, I guess you're stuck with me."

Chloe laughed, pushing Beca back into her seat. "Same for you Mitchell. You're mine, and mine only."

"That is something I'm totally okay with." Beca relaxed as she watched Chloe's face return to her normal, bubbly self, though, it was kind of a turn on to see Chloe so predatorial. "I don't know what's going on in her head but something I know isn't clicking."

"I bet she is pretty damaged after the whole Aubrey thing with Luke. Didn't you say she never had to go through something like that? It could be that her head is jumbled with all sorts of thoughts. I know when I'm sad, all I want to feel is be loved by someone or something, even a dog is nice company. Maybe she wants that from you because Aubrey is unavailable even though you are unavailable and-"

Beca thought and thought and began to mute out what Chloe was saying. Finally, a light bulb turned on inside her head. "You're right!" she interrupted Chloe's ranting. "I think I know what's going on."

* * *

Stacie has finally come to conclusion that what she has just done was a total and complete mistake and now, was unable to take it back. Why did she have to let her big mouth take control of every confusing situation? Why couldn't she just let this thought linger inside her head for only her to experience instead of outing the entire thing to Beca who now, probably is traumatized that her best friend has fallen in love with her?

She didn't know what hurt more. The fact that she was almost positive Beca didn't feel the same way towards her or the fact that, their friendship could be jeopardized from one little slip up. She thinks the second one hurts a little bit more because a life without Bec Mitchell would be pointless. Yeah, her feelings evolved into wanting more over time and she really would like for Beca to feel the same way but truthfully, all she cares about is keeping their relationship strong. Their friendship, strong.

And what she would give to take back every last word-every last syllable, and pretend that what she just told Beca never actually happened.

It was a mistake.

So after leaving Beca's room when she received the silent treatment from her friend and a face that resembled a look after seeing a ghost, Stacie found herself taking a walk outside to clear her mind. It was a little too cold out for a fall night and there was a slight breeze but her body, unlike usual since she was prone to overreacting to cold weather, was numb-dead even and couldn't even feel the temperature change.

She walked for a bit. Keeping her head low and shutting her eyes tight to prevent anymore tears to fall. Her arms were crossed across her chest, blocking out the wind from touching the nude skin that wasn't covered by clothing.

There was really no destination Stacie had in mind and she really didn't care. All she wanted to do was just escape away from the world-her problems.

Escape from Beca.

And even though it's been at least a couple hours since she saw the tiny brunette and was able to keep the distance, it didn't last for long when she saw a familiar looking jeep under the street lights behind her when she twisted her head and was pulling up next to the leggy girl walking with a sulk on the sidewalk.

Stacie continued to walk, disregarding the fact that she knew it was Beca in the mysterious but not so mysterious jeep. God, did she wish it was some creeper guy, ready to kidnap her like in those overrated scary movies instead of the one person she wants to avoid for possibly, the rest of her life.

Beca rolled down the window. "Stacie." She called out, still keeping the vehicle at a slow roll since Stacie was making no effort to stop. "Stacie get in." She ordered when she got no response from Stacie.

Up till this moment, Stacie was doing a phenomenal job of keeping all the tears trapped in her eyes, choking back the sobs in her chest. But when she was met with worried and concerned stormy blues, all those tears that were locked away, broke out powerfully, and she found herself hunched over the cement with her face in her hands, catching the tears as they poured out.

Next thing she felt was a pair of delicate hands, hugging her from behind and a few calming, 'sshs' from Beca that always seemed to calm her down, no matter the situation. Before, Stacie thought that anything Beca would do would make her feel worse, slapping her in the face with reality as she knows that all the movements or gestures or words Beca spoke would only be on the 'friend' level.

Nothing more.

But shockingly, Stacie absorbed into Beca's touch and instantly, she felt safe and secure. Her arms were small but they were strong with their grasp. Beca didn't provide a lot of body heat for Stacie because the girl was two heads smaller but it was always enough to make Stacie feel warm and fuzzy. Especially tonight with the cooler breeze. Everything Beca did, even with a simple touch like how she was doing now, relaxed Stacie and making her feel like all of her problems she was once running away from were now gone.

They stayed like this for quite some time with Beca saying nothing but reassuring words like, 'it's okay' and, 'I'm not going anywhere' and Stacie believed her- even though there was a nagging voice in her head telling her that Beca was going to leave because of what she said, and she was only here to say goodbye. No matter what the voice in her head was telling her, she knew for a fact that Beca wouldn't leave. She hasn't left any other times before, why would she do it now?

"Hey," Beca whispered quietly, trying not to startle Stacie. "Let's go for a drive."

Stacie sniffled some runny snot from her nose, (how embarrassing right) and nodded her head. Standing up slowly with Beca's hand helping her up. She walked over to the passenger side of Beca's jeep and the brunette opened the door for her.

Sliding inside the driver's side, Beca started the jeep and began driving. She gave a moment of silence to let Stacie regain her composure before she started talking. "Why are you walking this late? And with no jacket?"

"You know why." It was simple and actually, a little harsh. Stacie was surprised she even got words out of her mouth without choking on the knot in her throat from being in the same area with Beca.

There was silence again.

"Are you cold?" Beca asked, noticing goosebumps on the girl's arm who was hunched over her lap for warmth. "I have a jacket in the backseat-"

Putting on a jacket that smelt identical to Beca would probably not be the best option nor the smartest. "No." Stacie didn't know why she was being so short with Beca and kind of sounding a little bitchy. She also didn't know why Beca hasn't brought up the big 'L' bomb that Stacie recently just dropped on her like Hiroshima.

Again, there was more silence. The whole atmosphere was awkward and it made Stacie's skin crawl with the lack of conversation. She could tell that Beca was nervous and trying to come up with something to say when she saw her thumbs tapping the steering wheel ferociously and the brunette shifting in her seat.

"How was your day in school?" Wait what? Did Beca seriously just ask her that?

"What?" Stacie twisted her head so she was now looking at the side of Beca's head. After everything that just happened, Beca feels the need to ask Stacie how her day went, like they were strolling through the park or having a sweet picnic during lunch?

"How was your day in school?" she repeated without a flinch in her tone.

Okay. Stacie did hear her right but didn't know why those were the choice of words that spilled from Beca's mouth. "Are you serious?" Stacie asked in disbelief.

"Uhh-" Beca started, cocking her eyes to the the corners so she saw Stacie then back to the road. "-yeahh?"

"I know that's not why we are here right now Beca!" Stacie was angry now and it took Beca a little off guard. "Why are you avoiding what just happened between us instead of talking about it? I'd rather start the awkwardness between us now so I can get use to not having you as a friend."

"Stacie stop." Beca pulled over and put the jeep in park. She then, twisted her body to face Stacie whose eyes were beginning to form with liquid again. "I am trying to make conversation with you to make it feel...unawkward. I don't want to change anything between us because hello… you're my best fucking friend. Without you in my life it would be pointless."

"It's going to be awkward Beca. It's _inevitable_. I just came out and told you that I love you more than a friend when clearly, you don't feel the same way. What part of that doesn't scream disaster?!" Stacie wished she could stop yelling at Beca because she didn't deserve it. The whole situation could've went with Beca either one, kicking Stacie out of the house or two, Beca completely ignoring her. Instead, Beca is here, with Stacie, trying to make her feel better but Stacie is here allowing her emotions to control her mouth.

"It will only be awkward if we make it awkward. And don't you dare say that I don't love you because Stacie, I fucking love you," Beca voice sounded like she was on a microphone, in a stadium and the words just booming off the walls. Every syllable, every letter sounded crisp and clean with a load of honesty on top. "I'd do anything for you Stacie. You are my family, my world and I love you like a sister." Beca was now crying. It wasn't a hard cry like Stacie was currently doing and there wasn't much tears but, even in the dark, Stacie could see her eyes becoming misty and a few tears sliding down her cheek. "But..."

Of course there was a but. "You don't feel the same way," Stacie finished her sentence, scoffing once finished and tearing her gaze from Beca's. She doesn't think her heart would make it through if Beca said those words. "I get it."

"Okay fine, I don't feel the same way about you….on that level," Beca said, making Stacie reconnect their eyes and hide the ache in her heart after hearing those words. "But….I don't think you do either."

Stacie furrowed her brows together, not understanding what Beca meant. "What do you mean?"

"I honestly don't think you feel the same way about me either. And I know, you might think I sound crazy right now but I think your head is all fuzzy inside with everything that is going on." That might of sounded like she cleared some stuff up but, to Stacie, she still had no idea where Beca was going with this. "Close your eyes."

At first, Stacie looked at Beca like she just escaped a fucking nuthouse but soon, obeyed the order.

"You still have feeling towards Aubrey...am I right?" Stacie nodded her head at the question with her eyes remaining closed. "Okay think about this. You're on a date at a fancy restaurant. Who is on this date with you?"

That was easy. And it was because of the obvious feelings Stacie still kept. "Aubrey." The blonde was the only one she saw when she was picturing this. It was weird though because, no matter how she felt about Beca at the moment, Stacie couldn't see her going on a date with her.

"Okay, good. Now picture this," Beca continued with her little therapy session. "You're at this fancy restaurant but instead, you're by yourself and across from you, sits Aubrey with Luke. Who do you see now at your table?"

Stacie thought about this for a while and really tried to imagine the scene. At the mention of Luke, Stacie felt her insides churn with jealousy of wanting to be in his position. Things were becoming once again, cloudy in her head, making it hard to read but all of a sudden, across the table at this restaurant was Beca.

Stacie's voice hitched when her imagination transitioned from Aubrey to Beca who was looking at her with loving eyes, as if they were on a real date. "Who do you see Stacie?" Beca caught onto the uneasiness given by her friend.

"Y-you," Stacie choked out, her mind running circles at how fast it switched people on her. How can she go from thinking about Aubrey to quickly, thinking about Beca?

"That's what I thought you'd say." Beca said, running a steady hand through her hair and allowing Stacie to open her eyes.

Slowly, Stacie peeked her eyes open and was greeted with Beca staring contently at her. Like she was reading every gesture, movement, sentence like a book. "What do you mean?" Stacie asked.

"Obviously, you have strong feelings towards Aubrey still to which, you try to hide deep down inside. Luke, being the disease that he is, isn't making it easier for you to keep those emotions for the blonde hidden so when you see them together, your mind fucks your thoughts up."

Beca explained as Stacie tried to swallow every last word so she could understand. "I know you won't admit it but honestly, I think you're extremely lonely and want to cling to the one thing close to you so you don't have to feel the pain that comes with seeing Aubrey and Luke together in a way that you two once were. That one thing being me because of everything I've done for you. I haven't done anything different….besides the kiss which made this whole situation worse but other than that, I stayed the same and so did our friendship. I don't think you're in love with me. I think you're confused, hurt, and the emotions you're feeling are playing tricks in your head."

"I don't know Beca…" Stacie's voice was soft, almost a whisper. It made sense in a way though. She hated when Aubrey was with Luke and always, Beca was there to pick up the pieces, making her feel like all her problems washed away. "It feels so…..real."

"And I may be wrong and there could be some feelings you have towards me on that other level but what I think is that, you have mass amount of emotions for Aubrey who you, at the moment, can't attach them so, being driven blind by these emotions they cling to something similar, hallucinating the feeling that you feel towards Aubrey."

Stacie blinked, her eyes pulsing with shock. "Wow." It was crazy. Stacie took the time to sink in Beca's words and couldn't help but understand why she was feeling this all of a sudden love for Beca when she never felt this way before. All these feelings for Aubrey were pushed to Beca, fogging up Stacie's senses similar to how one gets when they refer to 'beer goggles.' They make you see what your mind wants and what Stacie wanted was to feel loved. And when she got this from her best friend and not Aubrey, her goggles filtered and made her think it was Beca who she wanted.

"I know you're processing all of this and there could be a chance that I'm wrong but, whether I'm right or not, Stacie Conrad you're not losing the label of my best friend as I wish to not do the same. You're my person and I'm not letting this affect what a great friendship we have. The strongest overcome the biggest obstacles and Stacie, I know we are titanium."

How she felt didn't just disappear but at least now, she had an idea of what she really wanted. She needed to learn how to move on from past emotions towards someone and now that she has someone to talk to about these things, she thinks it will become a little easier to do so. She also knows that if Beca in willing to not make things awkward between them, she wasn't going to either.

Like she said before, Beca Mitchell was a rare gem and now way in Hell was she going to let the one good thing in her life go.

* * *

It was extremely hard, Stacie wasn't going to lie. She knew that all these feelings towards Beca wouldn't just go away at the snap of a finger and she definitely knew that things between them would be a little awkward at first.

Or though she thought.

A week has past from Stacie confession and it still surprises her to this day that everything between her and Beca went unaffected. There was no awkwardness when they hung out and no bringing up the conversation they had that night. Everything that they did before stayed the same like, Stacie walking Beca to class. Beca making Stacie's 'before school' coffee in the morning and the late pizza nights while pigging out and playing Halo. Nothing changed and if anything, their relationship got stronger in a strange and unbelievable way.

Stacie wasn't dumb and knew straight up that Beca told Chloe about their whole conversation so, when she saw the redhead the next day, she was flabbergasted when she didn't receive a harsh yelling from the girl; or at least a slap to the face for kissing her girlfriend. Instead, Chloe acted as if she heard nothing and, just like her's and Beca's, their friendship stayed unaffected.

Okay rewind. Maybe there was a few jabs towards Stacie saying, 'if you ever kiss my girlfriend again, I'll take out your kneecaps' but that was expected. Who knew Chloe Beale, southern sweetheart could be so vicious?

Today marks a week until homecoming and to say Stacie was excited was an understatement. Who wouldn't be stoked knowing that you were in the lead for homecoming royalty with your bestfriend? That has to be every girl's dream to be able to share that moment with your person. Sharing it with a boyfriend was overrated Stacie now knows since she won the last three at her old school with her exes.

"I can't believe they're posting these things around school." Beca studied the giant poster of her and Stacie on the lockers saying, 'Vote Steca' in bright, fluorescent letters. "We should really start charging them."

Stacie laughed and nudged Beca to continue walking to her locker so she could get her supplies for her first class. "It's pretty neat huh? We are basically the king and queen of England."

"Who am I in this scenario?" Beca asked when they stopped at Stacie's locker. "The king?"

"Duh Becs. Do we have to go over your wardrobe again?" Stacie gestured her finger down Beca's hoodie and jeans she decided on wearing to school today. Beca was cute, real cute but, Stacie and her perfectly manicured nails deserve to be queen.

"Fuck you," Beca snickered, slapping the back of her hand against Stacie's ribs. "You'll be a queen with no king if you keep making fun of my clothes." This earned an eye roll from Stacie as she grabbed everything she needed from her locker and they continued walking down the hallway. "Also, you're more like the half dressed, prostitute-like clone of the Queen of England. I'm pretty sure showing off your tits isn't part of the royal dress code." With her eyes, Beca scanned the outfit choice of Stacie's-which was, a short pair of white jean shorts along with, a teal color tank top that was barely able to contain the melons inside the material.

Stacie scoffed dramatically. " _Puhlease_. Nobody in England has seen a pair of goodies like mine yet. Once they do, I'm positive they'll make some new arrangements." Wiggling her chest, she pushed up her boobs even more, just to make her point while Beca barked out a laugh, saying 'oh my god' in between. Stacie was glad that she and Beca's way of teasing didn't get affected. She doesn't know what she would do with her life if Beca never made a comment about her proud cleavage ever again.

Light conversations fell upon the duo as they journeyed through the hallway to class until Aubrey and Luke were spotted in the distance. Stacie isn't going to say that she has gotten over Aubrey and seeing her still, was like a punch to the gut by the big, green monster. So when the blonde smiled when she spotted Stacie and Beca walking and started gravitating closer to the pair-with Luke Stacie might add,- she had to bite her tongue not to attack the boy right then in there when she saw them holding hands.

"Hey guys," Aubrey greeted with a smile, hand still tangled with Luke's. "How excited are you for homecoming?"

"Super duper excited," Beca retorted sarcastically, adding a lisp and earning an eye roll from Aubrey who wasn't up for taking any shit from the brunette.

"It's going to pretty fun," Stacie added with a shrug to her shoulders. "Especially since Beca and I are going to when Homecoming Royalty." She didn't really need to add this comment but damn, did she love to brag about it in Luke's Hollister looking face.

"I don't know mate." Luke tossed Stacie a smirk and Stacie had to hold down the bile rising up her throat. Did he seriously just call her...mate? They're probably the farthest thing from being mates. Hell, even acquaintances. "The scores are pretty close. Anything could happen."

Stacie tried not to react by smacking the boy in the head;she tried really fucking hard and had to use every muscle to break her reaction.

"I agree with Stacie," Beca sided. "Not supporting because I'm the one running and it's my team but, I don't see any posters around school saying vote for you or Luke Bree. Kinda looks like the results are already flaunted around Barden."

Stacie was impressed at Beca's competitive nature and honestly, it made her blood rage for some more. "Boom." On Stacie's watch, Aubrey and Luke wouldn't be caught dead holding the crowns nor seen in the same vicinity

Aubrey was impressed by this as well but, kept a stern image. "In the words of Effie Trinket, may the odds be ever in your favor." Aubrey quoted, proud of her movie reference and Stacie thought it was absolutely adorable. Plus, the Hunger Games were like her all time favorite book trilogy. "Do you guys have anything planned for this-"

"Let's go babe," Luke interrupted, despite her current conversation she had going on with Stacie and Beca. "Gotta get some food before class so I can sleep during lecture with a full stomach."

Stacie noticed Aubrey's change of behavior and knew the girl didn't want to go with her boyfriend….friends with benefits...whatever the hell they were. It even looked like she wanted to stay and chat with her friends but, of course, Luke is a fuck face.

"I guess I'll see you in class Stace," Aubrey said, trying her best to hide her frown but was unable to go unnoticed by Stacie.

Nodding, Stacie and Beca watched the blonde couple walk towards the cafeteria. "God Luke is such a dick," Stacie said as if she didn't realize the boy was still in hearing distance. Luckily, the couple continued walking without hearing what she said.

"I'm surprised by the strength you had Stace. I was almost positive that I would need to hold you back before you'd demolish the boy."

"I just don't understand. Aubrey and Luke are so different from each other and clearly, he's a dick to her. I could basically taste the cigarette smoke radiating off him and did you notice he even looked a little high? How in the world does her father let her date a boy like that."

Beca sighed. "No clue."

"I need a homecoming date," Stacie said all of a sudden. Yeah she didn't want to go alone and in all honesty, before Luke happened, she planned on going with Aubrey to homecoming. Obviously that shipped has sailed and now, she was left to find another date. Plus, going with someone else will hopefully get her mind off of Aubrey and Beca because still, her head was a little fuzzy.

Beca frowned at this due to post arrangements they made earlier. "I thought you were going to tag with Chloe and I?"

"No," Stacie scoffed. After everything that happened, going to homecoming with Beca and Chloe would probably be the stupidest thing she has ever done. "Hard pass on being a third wheel."

"Well I'm sure you can text a post on twitter and you'd have the entire school to pick from. Everyone basically drools over your very existence."

"I know right?" Stacie winked, swaying her hips; Beca knew Stacie was far from insecure about her physical looks.

"So modest," Beca admitted. "That could be a turnoff for your future homecoming dates Stace."

"I am not being nosey but did I hear the mention of the one and only Stacie Conrad looking for a special someone to take as a date for homecoming?" Chloe appeared behind Beca, hooking her arms around the brunette's waist.

"You heard correctly." Beca grinned wide as she spun her head to the side and gave Chloe a tender kiss. "Hey babe."

Stacie groaned when more and more chaste pecks were added to the-meant to be one, simple kiss. "Get a room." The couple broke apart with a laugh and Chloe nustled her face in the crook of Beca's neck from behind. When Stacie saw that the swapping of spit was over, she continued. "Anyways, yes. I'm on the hunt for someone that can handle-" Her hand hovered slowly over her long length, head to toe. "-all of this."

"I'm pretty sure you have a waiting list Stacie." Chloe chuckled.

"That's what I said," Beca agreed, breaking away from Chloe's grasp and grabbing her hand in return. "I have you go see when the next open gym is since Beca Mitchell is now….concussion free."

Stacie scrunched her face. "Ew. Don't talk in third person."

"Awh really? I think it's super cute." Chloe gushed while pinching Beca's cheeks to have her squirm away from her grip.

"Oh God!" Stacie faked gagged, sticking her finger in her mouth and turned her back towards the nauseating couple. She can't even lie and say that together, they were a cute couple. Okay, a fucking cute ass couple. Any girl who could turn Beca into a complete cupcake is the definition of a winner. But still. She didn't want to see all this cuteness explode from her friend because, it was fucking weird. Extraterrestrial shit. "I'm leaving."

"See you at lunch!" Chloe yelled, still trying to smother Beca with unwanted cuteness. Stacie waved her hand up in the air, signaling that she heard the comment but also locking her head not to see something unwanted.

She journeyed down the usual hallway she takes to class when suddenly, she noticed a girl crying in one of the empty classrooms. Letting her curious and of course, nosey personality get the best of her, Stacie tip toed through the door, knocking on the wood lightly and watching the girl lift her head with black makeup running from her red and puffy eyes. When this happened, Stacie soon realized it was Gwen who was crying alone, in a classroom, at a school desk, looking a lot like a raccoon's long lost cousin.

"Uhhhhh-" Stacie started but stopped when she remembered that she really wasn't friends with the girl. "-are you okay?" Honestly, she didn't really care and seeing the girl a mess and not her usual stuck up self was pleasing to the eye. She just asked to seem considerate and not a heartless bitch.

"No. I'm just crying for no reason." Stacie guesses that crying by herself in a room doesn't take off the sarcasm. Why was she here again? "Aaron broke up with me."

"Did he finally realize what a stuck up bitch you are? Or was it the total lack of experience in the bed." Stacie snorted at her burns. She was on her A game today that's for sure. And as she waited for a comeback from Gwen, something also irrelevant, Stacie received nothing in return except for some more shedded tears.

Now she felt like an asshole. Rolling her eyes, she started walking up to Gwen and sitting down at the desk next to her. Curse Stacie for having a good heart. "Look, I'm sorry he broke up with you." Stacie wanted to yak after speaking those words and was ashamed they even came out of her mouth.

"I don't understand why," Gwen cried some more as Stacie watched her awkwardly, not knowing what to do. "I gave him my world and I thought everything was going so great. He says it was because I was going overboard with this whole homecoming thing and Lauren Smith has so much more to offer. I just can't!" Gwen wailed.

Without a chance to react, Gwen leaped herself into Stacie embrace and continued to cry into the taller girl's shoulder. Stacie, feeling a whole other level of uncomfortableness, tried her best to ease Gwen by tapping softly on the girl's back.

Noticing that she was thrown into Stacie's arms, Gwen pulled back and rubbed the tears from her cheeks. At least she wasn't crying anymore."I'm sorry. I just...don't have anybody else to talk to," she admitted, hitting Stacie hard in the heart.

Not too long ago, Stacie was in the same situation of not having anybody to talk to so, she knew how hard it could be and how miserable it felt. "Well I'm a good listener." And the smile that came with Stacie's words felt weird as they were directed to Gwen who in the past, was the one person at Barden Stacie didn't enjoy nor could be in the same room. Not including Luke. It felt unnatural to not be throwing harsh digs at each other and being the total opposite of friends.

"Why are you being so nice? I've been such a bitch since you and your ex Beca moved here and called you guys dykes." Gwen seemed to be traumatized that she used such a sharp word. "You barely even know me and here you are, comforting the one girl who gave you such a hard time."

"Maybe we should change that." Stacie doesn't know where it came from and why, but it did. She was seriously asking this girl to hang out so they could possibly become…...friends? What the hell? "How bout we go out for some pizza tonight? I know a really good place by my house and we can start fresh. You down?"

Gwen, for the first time since Stacie arrived, curved a mouth splitting grin and Stacie, couldn't help but notice was an amazing smile the girl had. Wait…...what the fuck?

"I'd like that very much."

* * *

 **Fun note, the conversation Beca had with Stacie in the car was identical to one I had with my best friend. It sucks falling in love with your best friend but it takes two people to keep a relationship so if you both are willing, nothing will change and eventually, you'll move on.**

 **Sadly, Steca is coming to an end (relationship wise) but there will be lots of other Steca moments in future chapters :) Also, steca oneshots are slowly in the process but again, I'm extremely busy and it's hard to update like usual. Just be patient for me :)**

 **Homecoming is coming up and it's one you folks are dying to read ;) hint hint… Sexy times? More like awkward times for our favorite ladies ;)**

 **Ooohhhhh, what's going to happen with Gwen and Stacie?! We will also find out next chapter ;)**

 **Feedback is greatly appreciated so….hit me up! :D**

 **Till next time lovelies,**

 **xoxoxoxo**


	19. Dancing Queens

**Okay guys, sorry for the later update but as I said, school is busy along with college softball. I'm trying to not make you wait for long but sometimes, life gets hectic. Thank you so much for baring with me! This chapter is an extra long one and is also one many of you will enjoy ;) 16k!**

 **Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing especially all the readers outside of America.**

 **THAT IS SO FUCKING COOL THAT I CAN'T EVEN GJFKFLDJSJSLDBDN!**

 **I'm sorry I wasn't able to respond to your guy's reviews like the past two chapters (I know I suck) but will for sure answer all of them next! All of you guys wishing for Steca break my heart but also make me happy that I've changed so many of your opinions towards this ship. Welcome to the dark side of Steca ;) This won't be the end of the Steca moments that's for sure except for the making out and stuff…. That kinda stops lol.**

 **Also, for everyone's outfits, I kinda just pictured how they looked at the Pitch Perfect 2 movie premiere so that's where I got theirs looks**

 **from :)**

 **As far as who I picture Gwen, kjust like the movie, Emma Stone in Spider man. I just couldn't for the life of me picture another girl. Sooooooo if you wanna let your imagination run wild, Emma Stone Emma Stone Emma Stone.**

 **Sam Hunt -Speakers for the song used in this chapter**

 **Sorry for any mistakes, I'm posting this now so I can review it tomorrow. If they're bad mistakes, let me know so I can fix them :)**

 **Well that's it for notes!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **Rumors- Chapter 19: Dancing Queens**

It wasn't that Stacie was looking to be best friends with Gwen. Learn her deepest, darkest secrets and paint each other's toenails while casually watching chick flicks and talking about boys on the weekends-which in Stacie's case, boys and girls. She honestly just wanted to make amends with her. Gwen-other than being a homophobic, conceited bitch, never really done anything to make Stacie genuinely dislike her. That's why, she invited her out to get to know her a little bit better because there might be a reason for her moody ego and stuck up personality. And maybe, just maybe, Stacie would be able to use her loveable charm to turn the girl who is the world's most hated, into the world's most loved.

After school, Beca took Stacie home, along with Chloe after quickly, exchanging numbers with Gwen so they could pick out a time to meet and for the girl's address. Once they were settled at the house, without so much as a flinch, Stacie bolted up to her room so she could plan on something to wear for tonight.

The first piece of clothing she picked out was a simple black, cocktail dress with a matching pair of wedges. Trying it on and studying her look in her full body mirror, she soon crossed the outfit off the list because she claimed it was too fancy. Gwen and her were going to a pizza parlor not a five star restaurant.

The second outfit consisted of a cute pair of jean shorts, some high top converse and a black tank top with a red flannel tied at the hips. This as well, wasn't cutting it for Stacie when she soon remembered that it was in fact almost October, and definitely not summer weather-which would make this look one hundred percent acceptable. Tonight's weather revolved around more of a sweatpants, parka type of wear.

"You look like you're about to go out to a rock concert." A flash of brown hair and a curious voice snuck up behind Stacie, startling the taller girl unannounced. Hearing this, Stacie clenched her heart when she realized who it was. "It looks like a tornado just flew through your closet Stace. What are you doing?" Walking in the room and over to the bed, Beca plopped down stomach first, but not before grabbing a pillow to rest under her chin.

Regaining her composure after her mini heart attack, Stacie untied the flannel around her hips with a groan and threw it on the floor, along with all the other rejected outfits. "I need to find something to wear." Though she didn't know why. She was just having dinner with Gwen, not the president and also, it wasn't even a date or anything so why was she putting so much thought into how she looked.

"Hot date?" Beca asked curiously, mildly interested that there was a slight possibility that Stacie is into someone. "You do know they have to go through me and be approved before they try to start anything right? Except if this date is Manny. He is an automatic no."

Stacie chuckled as she started putting her clothes back in place in her closet where they belonged. She honestly forgot all about Manny. He was good for a while, really good, but just like ordering the same meal constantly at the same fast food place, you need to try something new. Manny was old news.

In the matter of ten minutes, Stacie already went through a whole week's worth of outfits. "It's definitely not Manny Becs." Stacie clarified and saw the immediate relief wash over the brunettes face. "Also, it's not a date."

These seemed to perk some interest in Beca. "Then what is it? You're never this hesitant about a piece of clothing unless you're going out with a lucky lady or fella." Beca shrugged her shoulders, watching Stacie roll her eyes and continue scavenging through her closet.

"I just want to look good." Stacie said, totally ignoring the look of confusion on Beca's face. It's not like what she said was a lie. She honestly did want to look good but also, she wanted to make a quite big impression on Gwen.

Wait…...what the fuck?

She knew nothing she was saying was actually budging with Beca by the similar look on the smaller girl's face which looked almost identical to her father's when he caught them lying. "Okay Stacie. Spill."

Damn Beca for reading Stacie so well. Why did they have to be best friends? "Okay fine…." Stacie started, freezing her movements in her closet and dropping her hands but not turning to face the brunette on her bed. There was a few seconds of silence so Stacie could hopefully think of something to lie about so she wouldn't have to tell Beca the truth. Of course, nothing came to mind.

"I'm meeting Gwen for pizza tonight." Stacie said under her voice, kinda like she was embarrassed about admitting it to her friend;not that she was or anything. She just didn't know how Beca would react about her going out with the queen bitch of Barden High School.

The howl of a laugh that erupted from a tiny soul like Beca Mitchell was something she definitely wasn't expecting either. "You're joking?!" Beca wheezed out in between laughs. Stacie's back was still turned towards Beca but even not facing the girl, she could feel the power of her cackles like there were booming straight into her face. Catching no response from Stacie, Beca muted her laughs. "You are joking….right?"

"No I'm not." Finally, Stacie twisted her body so she was now looking at Beca who was sitting straight up with her back against the headboard. "In about-" Stacie reached for her cell phone and read the time on her screen. "-an hour, I'll be on my way to pick her up so we can eat dinner. Now if you wouldn't mind, can you please help me choose an outfit instead of messing up my bed with your tiny frame? You're like the tasmanian devil."

Before Beca could reply, an added body was mixed into the conversation "Did I hear the mention of picking an outfit?" Chloe appeared soon after and joined Beca on the bed. "Whose is the lucky one tonight Stacie?"

"Gwen Stacy." Beca answered for her which received an immediate gasp from her girlfriend. "I know. I basically did the same thing when she told me."

"I thought you guys didn't like her? Something about her calling you two the queens of dykes or the new gay chlamydia of Barden."

"Actually it was genital herpes or, gerpes, as she said. Unclever I know." Beca snickered and was followed by Chloe who repositioned herself so her head was laying on the brunette's shoulder and tangled their hands together.

"Irrelevant guys!" Stacie cut in annoyed, wanting to stop this conversation completely. "Please just help me."

"Okay Okay." The couple both raised their hands up to surrender. Before getting up to help the taller girl, Chloe placed a quick kiss on Beca's lips. She walked over to Stacie's closet, studying the choices she had like picking toppings for ice cream.

"Let me work my magic."

* * *

Right on the dot of six, Chloe managed to pick out the perfect outfit for Stacie that kept the girl warm and also, made her look good. She decided on a long sleeve, maroon blouse with a pair of black leggings and matching black uggs. Chloe also decided to do Stacie's hair even after multiple reminders that it wasn't a date she was going on and just a casual "hang out"- which really, involved her to get dressed super cute.

Whatever. Chloe knew what it was but wanted to avoid Stacie's wrath. She was trying to avoid seeing Stacie use her long legs for something that would be far from loving and more around the word of violent.

Checking her length in the mirror, Stacie released a satisfied sigh. Leave it to Chloe Beale to pull off the perfect choice of wear for tonight. Who knew the redhead could pull something off better than the infamous Stacie Conrad.

"Not to brag or anything-" Chloe appeared in the reflection on the mirror behind Stacie, making her switch her focus. "-but I did aca-awesome."

With a smile and ruffling out the wrinkles on her sleeves, Stacie agreed completely. "Thanks Chloe. You're a lot better help than this one over here." Stacie gestured her head over to Beca who had a full bag of Doritos in her lap and was switching through the TV channels. Unfazed by the comment, Beca retracted her hand from inside the bag and of course, flipped off the taller girl.

"What time is your date?" Chloe asked, jumping onto the bed with Beca and replacing the bag of chips with her head. There was small whine that squeaked out of Beca's lips when she no longer had food in her lap but was once again content when Chloe placed a tender kiss on her girlfriends cheesy, covered lips.

Catching this encounter from her friends, Stacie rolled her eyes and searched around the room for her phone and purse. "Okay two things. One, you guys are so cute it's fucking nauseating and two-" Finding her phone in the mountain of clothes on the floor, Stacie directed her attention back on the couple. "-like I said before, it's not a date Red." There's some sharpness in Stacie's tone that couldn't be stopped. It wasn't that she was upset with Chloe because really, who could? It was more of the fact her and Beca both kept announcing that what her and Gwen were about to go on was a date. If anything, she invited the girl because she felt sorry that she was alone and crying by herself in a geography classroom.

The only class students should cry in is math so obviously, it was something serious that was bugging the girl.

"I know I know, but don't you think this could possibly be the start of something new? Maybe Gwen could get your mind off of Aubrey so you couldn't don't know, move on."

Those words just hurt. The thought of losing those feelings she has towards Aubrey was something she couldn't see herself doing and if she were, it wouldn't be for a while. "Yeah no. I wish it was that easy but…" Stacie sighed, long and rough. "Feelings just don't go away. Plus, even if I was into Gwen….which I'm not." The look of hope and beaming smile that was threatening to burst through the redhead quickly vanished with Stacie's reassurance. "It wouldn't even matter because she isn't gay. In fact, I'm sure she hates all gays which is why I'm surprised she said yes to me in the first place."

"Never say never Stace." Beca chimed in, brushing her hand through Chloe's red locks and smiling every time her fingernails hit that certain spot on her skull that made her shiver. "I'm sure if you wanted to play your cards right and use your Conrad charm, you could turn any straight girl. Just play hello titty with Gwen and you'd have her in the palms of your hands in a heartbeat."

There was a long pause of silence as Stacie stared at Beca and Chloe. Using her goodies for weapons was always a go-to when bagging a date but again, this wasn't a date and she had no interest in making it one. "You guys are ridiculous." She said, dead panned and everything "I'm leaving."

As Stacie walked out of her room and down the stairs, she remembered that she needed to borrow Beca's jeep. Even at the age of seventeen, almost eighteen and with a useless license in her wallet, she still didn't own a car. Hopefully before she hits college, she will at least own one and at the very least, a bike.

"Beca!" Stacie called up from the bottom of the stairs and up to her room. "Can I borrow your jeep?!"

There was muffled words that were heard from Stacie's room but being so far away, Stacie couldn't make them out. "What was that?"

"I said that's fine! Just...make sure to put gas in it because it's almost empty. There's enough to probably get you there!" Beca yelled from upstairs.

Sweet. Stacie grabbed Beca's keys off the kitchen counter and began to walk outside to the car. Once she got there, she opened her conversation with Gwen and her and typed in the girl's address in her GPS. Turning on the jeep, Beca was right when she said she was literally almost out of gas. Stacie thought for a moment of possibly getting gas before she picked up Gwen but realized it was almost six, the time Stacie said she'd be there to pick her up. She guessed that the gas was just going to have to wait until after dinner.

* * *

The drive to Gwen's house was nothing out of the ordinary other than the fact she hit every single red light on the way. Also, there was crazy traffic because of course, Gwen lived right next to a middle school who coincidentally had a huge school play the one night Stacie was running late for this "friendly hangout." With a minute left, Stacie made it just in time for pick up.

First of all, the house was gigantic. Probably one of the biggest houses she has ever laid eyes on. The grass was insanely green, basically almost to the point where it looked fake. For Christ's sake, there was one of those fancy water fountains in the front yard, along with a gate Stacie had to drive through and give a password. She has only seen someone do that in movies-which usually ended up with some CSI shoot down with the president or whatever. All action movies seem the same.

There is nothing wrong with the house her, Beca and Warren live in but if she were to compare the two, her's would look like a trailer park next to Gwen's. It put Stacie in awe and how breathtaking the house really was.

Part of her was starting to think that Gwen was actually some sort of secret agent, working for the FBI or something. At least her parents because….god damn.

Stacie got out of the jeep and walked over to the front door. Knocking, Stacie stepped back and waited for someone to answer.

The sounds of footsteps hurried to the door and soon, Stacie was slapped in the face by Gwen and her presence.

"Hey!" Gwen said with a beaming smile, grabbing her purse off the railing by her door and stepping outside. "Just on time." After looking at the time on her phone she stuck it back into her purse. "You look great by the way and I don't know if I told you, probably not since we never really talked before this but, your black hair suits you well."

Stacie could process that Gwen was taking but as far as any audible words, she could hear nothing. It was like Gwen's outfit and makeup and hair knock the wind out of Stacie and during the process, caused her to go deaf in both ears, making it damn near impossible to respond a collectible response. She was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans and brown belt with a pair of tan wedges so she was now the same height as Stacie. As for a top, she was wearing a bleach denim shirt and one of those adorable winter beanies that always look to big for a girl's head but in Gwen's case, looked perfect.

She looked perfect.

"Oh wow." Stacie said without even realizing it. Her mouth was slightly gaped and she knew for a fact that she was staring. Who knew Gwen was so…

attractive.

"Uhhhh-" Gwen chuckled sweetly and Stacie could see a hint of red rise from her cheeks. "Thank you." The finger that was tugging at Gwen's belt loops brushed the perfectly, loose curled blonde hair behind her ear and tucked her chin into her chest shyly.

This was a completely different personality that Stacie wasn't use to. She was definitely use to the more bitchy persona and "I'm better than everybody else" attitude, not this timid and sweet one. To be honest, it was kinda freaking Stacie out.

But in a good way.

A really good way.

Stacie was sure she'd been staring for at least, five minutes and planned on staring for more until, she was able to snap herself out of her admiration to nod her head in the direction of the jeep. "Shall we get going? I don't know about you but the pizza is calling my name."

With a smile, one that for some odd reason Stacie found ridiculously adorable all of a sudden, Gwen nodded her head, faintly, and walked behind Stacie to her jeep.

At the pizza parlor, Stacie wasn't too surprised to see that it was a busy night. Even for a Wednesday since it took almost near an hour to get their pizza.

"No fucking way!" Stacie said disbelieving, holding Gwen's phone up to her eyes, closer, so she could fully study the picture. It was one of the blonde in middle school, wearing a fluorescent orange skirt, along with some hot pink tank top you'd find in the children's section of Walmart. "I can't believe that the one and only Gwen Stacy was practically a fashion crisis. It's almost too hard to believe."

Gwen was giggling but Stacie could see the embarrassment rising up through her core. "Oh hush." Taking the phone back and placing it back into her pockets, Gwen grabbed a piece of pizza and took a snag. "You're one of very few I've shown that picture so please keep it down."

"Well at least you look pretty hot now."

And Stacie doesn't know where the compliment came from especially since it was directed towards Gwen Stacy who, about a week ago, hated her guts for running against her on homecoming court, but what she did know was that what she just said was completely and shockingly true.

Whether it was the perfectly shined blonde hair that hung from underneath the beanie; or the way she would get pizza sauce in the corner of her mouth and do that adorable giggle while she tried to lick it off. And of course, the blonde wouldn't even come close to how perfect Aubrey's was and Gwen's giggle compared to Aubrey's had absolutely no chance of beating it out in cuteness but honestly, Stacie thought it was nice to think someone else was cute for a change instead of Aubrey who once, gave Stacie a chance that she already fucked up and two, is dating Mr. Big bad teen wolf and according to everyone walking the halls of Barden, "is utterly in love."

Another blush could be seen at Stacie's distance and it was making it really hard for her not to think anymore than she already was of how fucking cute Gwen truly is.

"I want to ask you something." Gwen responded, playing with an olive from her salad with her fork.

There was a change in tone Stacie caught. Nodding her head, "Shoot."

"I know I probably have no right of asking you this question, regarding how I treated you and Beca and the things I've said but…..what is it like to be with…-" She swallowed a large knot in her throat and continued to play with her food. "-a girl?"

All Stacie's mouth could do was gape as a response. Did Gwen really just ask that? Stacie was pretty positive that she was Ms. Anti-gay.

"Uhh….what was that?" Stacie finally managed to muster out, mouth still hanging open and eyes stretched wide.

Gwen chuckled to herself, hiding her face in both of her hands. "Oh god. Don't make me say it again."

"I'm almost certain that you asked how it was to be with a girl.."

Lifting her head from her hands, Gwen nodded her face-which was two shades redder than before. "It was." She dragged out slowly. "I just….I-I don't know. Curious maybe." She shrugged casually. "I do recall you saying that I haven't had a proper orgasm and being with a girl would do that for me." The wink that came with was strong, punching Stacie right in the gut and she felt her breathing hitch.

Regaining her composure, Stacie dropped the drink she had in her hand and rested back into her chair while crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, for your information, being with a girl is pretty damn amazing." A smug smirk tugged at the corners of Stacie's mouth and she knew she was playing dirty.

"I highly doubt that." Gwen retorted, positioning herself the exact same way. "Guys are way too sexy."

Stacie bit her tongue to hold back a laugh;or a gag. Both she knew were true and on the verge of slipping. "Girls can be sexy too."

Gwen smirked challenging, the tip of her tongue snatched between her teeth. "Oh yeah?" Green eyes traveled down the taller girl's torso and back up to meet Stacie's.

"Oh definitely." It was more of a kittenish pur that came out of Stacie's mouth. The sudden courage and confidence swam its way through the veins of Stacie's body, causing her to lean forward on her arms with a squint in her eyes. Doing this could be seen in Gwen's body language that she was enjoying this shift in atmosphere, almost hungry for Stacie in a way. "For example-" Stacie decided to return the gesture with her eyes, scanning the blonde's body across the table from her. She made sure to take her time examining Gwen's body, just making sure the girl knew what she was about to say is the truth. "-you're pretty damn sexy." And it was absurd coming out of Stacie's mouth knowing just yesterday she didn't give two shits about this girl but also, it was true. Yes, Aubrey's hotness was bumped a level higher than Gwen's just because of what they had, but there was no doubt that Stacie wasn't attracted to her.

As weird as that sounds.

What the hell is happening?

"Yeah?" Gwen said with just as much flirt in her voice. She started leaning in, just enough so Stacie could see the darker shades of green in Gwen's eyes and the faint freckles around her nose. Stacie nodded in response and swore she saw Gwen's eyes flick down to her lips and back up.

Nothing was said at first as they continued to stare at each other across the table, like they were about to pounce any second. The thing that split them apart was the waiter returning back to the table, checking to see if they needed anything or were ready for the check.

Breaking the intense gaze, Gwen smiled up at the waiter who looked just as awkward as he probably felt. "We are ready for the check. Don't split them either. My date has this one covered."

Again, did Stacie hear her right? Did Gwen really just refer to her as her date? She really didn't know if she felt more frazzled about what Gwen just said or the fact that she has to pay for not only herself, but her…..date. Thank god she had some extra money from her summer job.

Whatever it was, Stacie oddly enough, didn't care and honestly, it kinda made her feel good inside. Like butterflies swarming around or what not.

"I'll meet you at your car." With one last wink, Gwen packed up her stuff and left the table to walk outside while Stacie watched her go.

Again, what is happening?

* * *

"I had a really good night." Stacie parked the jeep out front of Gwen's house and turned it off so she could look at the girl.

The car ride back fell into light conversation about school and future plans. Even after all that obvious sexual tension at dinner. Surprisingly though, Gwen had everything planned out. Graduation would come and since she has been applying to colleges since the beginning of her freshman year, she has been accepted into University of North Carolina to get her medical degree.

Go Tar Heels or whatever.

"Same here. I'm glad we had the chance to get to know each other a little bit more."Gwen said, grinning at the taller girl. "Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"I mean, it was only date number one." Stacie teased, winking slowly.

"You have something else in mind?" Gwen said, as if she could read Stacie's mind.

The entire night, Stacie was battling her thoughts in her head whether or not to ask Gwen to homecoming. And even with the obvious flirting at dinner, she was still low-key nervous that She'd get turned down because Gwen was straight. Well she thinks, that is. Also, rejection was not something in her daily handbook. It hurt enough with Beca; not physically, but mentally because it was extremely embarrassing. She doesn't think she could handle that sort of pain again if Gwen were to say no to homecoming.

"Actually yeah…. There is." But why the fuck not. A wave of courage washed over Stacie. "I know you recently just broke up with your boyfriend and it might be too fast or like...whatever but I was wondering if you'd want to be my date for homecoming? It could totally be like a friend thing because I'm not really looking for a relationship but...fuck. Scratch that. I didn't mean that I want to date you because obviously you're not gay and don't think that I'm trying to turn you into a homo or whatever cause I'm not and-"

Stacie's rambling was interrupted when Gwen started to giggle in the passenger seat. Stacie knitted her eyebrows together, watching the blonde laugh and not really knowing what was so funny at the moment.

"Chill Stacie." Gwen managed to say after her laughter fit. "I'd love to go to homecoming with you."

"R-really?" It was already weird that Stacie just went on a date with Gwen but now, they're about to go to homecoming together?

Nodding her head, Gwen gave a reassuring smile. "I'd also love to try this whole... girl thing out." Without hesitation, she unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over on the arm rest. Her face was up close to Stacie's, so close that the taller girl could feel the blonde's hot breath on her lips and how she could smell the fruity shampoo radiating out of her hair or the fragrance she choose for the night. "Because truthfully, you are pretty damn sexy yourself."

This triggered something carnal in Stacie and before she knew it, her lips were attached to Gwen's, hungry, but also moving gentle.

Out of Aubrey, Beca and Gwen, each kiss was different. Aubrey, though she doesn't look like it, kissed as if she were born to do so. She was dominating and strong with her lips that physically brought Stacie to her knees. Beca on the other hand was stiff at first but soon, the kiss would become a muscle memory reminder to her and would soon be the one in charge. Gwen though, Gwen was sweet and smelled like designer perfume. Her lips weren't as strong as Aubrey's nor as controlling as Beca's but somewhere in between. And for the first time in a while, Stacie was able to melt into her minty tasting lip gloss and forget about Aubrey, Luke, Beca, school, everything, and just live in the moment.

There was no taking it slow with Stacie, especially when she got the response like she did from Gwen who was basically moaning into her mouth every time her teeth nipped at her lower lip. She swiped her tongue where her teeth previously were and almost immediately, she was granted access.

Hands moved to the back of Stacie's neck, gripping the skin roughly as her nails came in contact.

Stacie's hand settled on one side of Gwen's abdominal, in the divot just above her waist and the tips of her fingers could feel the stomach muscles tighten when her tongue twirled in just a certain way.

Wanting to continue this for a longer amount of time, Stacie knew she had to get back home and tell Beca. There was one last swipe if her tongue across Gwen's before she pulled away and was met with dark, lust filled eyes.

"Oh wow." Gwen gasped out, her voice heavy and she was still trying to catch her breath from the kiss. "You're so right about the girl thing. I've been missing out."

"I told you so." Confidently, Stacie smirked and not going to lie, a little out of breath as well. "Hate to cut this short but it's still a school night and these honor classes are taking over my social life." She said with a pout but was a straight lie. Homework wasn't needed to be done and for once actually, she had a free night to do whatever. She just needed to recoup with herself after these oddly satisfying hours spent with Gwen.

"To bad." Gwen's eyes flashed down to Stacie's lips and stayed there for a moment. "I'd love to try out more of this whole….girl on girl thing, just to make sure it fits." Then her eyes floated back up with a devilish tint underneath, making Stacie whimper at the sight.

Stacie didn't even get the chance to reply before Gwen was out of her jeep and leaning her head down in the opened window. It was almost like she transported. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said, biting her lip and walking away back to her house.

Stacie sat there in silence for a while, just watching Gwen until her presence was gone and behind the door. She hates to say it and couldn't lie if she wanted to but, Gwen and everything that happened tonight was perfect. It was definitely a much needed hangout because not once, did she think about Aubrey.

Snapping out of her daze, Stacie turned the keys in the ignition and started her route back home.

Before she even made it five minutes into the drive, the jeep started slowing down until it came to a full stop in the middle of the street.

"Fuck!" Stacie cursed, noticing that she totally spaced on getting gas just like Beca told her. She doesn't even know how she managed to drive for as long as she did without seeing the low gas light on the gauge. She blames the previous kiss she shared with Gwen for dazing her senses out.

Figuring that there wasn't a gas station near by, Stacie pulled out her phone to call the one person she was terrified of telling that was currently stuck on a deserted street with an empty tank of gas in her jeep.

Maybe Chloe would still be there to mellow out the tiny hulk of a girlfriend she has.

* * *

Aubrey was sitting at the table with her day the next morning, patiently waiting for Beca to swing by and pick her up so they could all go to school together. This actually became a frequent thing her, Chloe, and Stacie would do and even after everything that went down between their group, they have gotten extremely close over the past two months.

Even her and Stacie were able to mend their relationship back to normal. It was nowhere near what it was before the whole fake dating problem went down but she was great full to still even call Stacie a friend. Of course, she felt awful about lying to her when Stacie found out about Luke and there was a beeping in her head that scared Aubrey that their friendship would never be the same.

She could honestly see all of them as her best friends.

There on the counter, she felt a vibration from her phone, causing her to grab it knowing she just received a text message.

Luke [7:08 am]: Hey babe. Not going to school again today. Still under the weather but don't worry about me. It would suck to get you sick before homecoming.

She read on the screen. Over the past couple days and even some last week, Luke has been missing out on a lot of school. He said that it was the stomach flu but Aubrey doesn't have to be a doctor to know that a bug doesn't last for almost two weeks. Plus, it wouldn't come and go unless it was something serious-which Luke says it's not. And every time Aubrey would ask to bring him something or just stop by to see how he was doing, he would say that he didn't want to get her sick and said to not come over.

Luke may come off as sort of a douchebag who cares about nobody but himself and honestly, the first time they dated sophomore year, it took a lot of convincing to make Aubrey think otherwise but eventually, he proved himself to her. Though, this so called 'good side' of Luke didn't last for long when after two months, Chloe caught the boy behind the bleachers with an ex cheerleader's tongue down his throat and vice versa. Aubrey called it off immediately and didn't talk to the boy until two years later when he joined choir.

There are definitely days when Aubrey doesn't trust Luke because of what he has done in the past but he swears he changed from then and that, Aubrey believes. She just thinks this whole 'sick' situation is bizarre and doesn't want to look like a fool if she were to be wrong about Luke….once again.

"Who are you texting?" Aubrey's dad asked, lifting his eyes from the newspaper he was holding in his hands, just enough to where the blonde could see his eyes over his glasses.

Quickly, Aubrey texted back Luke saying she hopes he feels better and if he needs anything, to let her know. "Just Chloe." She lied, clicking her phone off and setting it back down on the table.

The thing about her dad was, he was extremely strict. With her friends, school, food, sleep, basically anything that involved Aubrey. And though she has never brought a boyfriend home to meet her father because the guy would probably not make it out alive, she knows for a fact Luke would probably leave the house with a restraining order, not allowing him to step within forty feet of Aubrey. Have you seen how the boy dresses and acts? No way in hell would Aubrey be allowed to date a bad boy like Luke.

She kept it a secret the first time and was destined to do it again.

Before her dad could respond, a knock was heard on the front door and a wave of relief washed over Aubrey's body. She didn't want to get interrogated by her father because whether she liked it or not, he could always tell when she was lying.

Grabbing her purse from the table and walking over to the door, she was surprised when it was Stacie standing on the other side. "Hey." She greeted with a smile and Stacie did the same.

She had one hand resting on the border of the door frame and her ankles crossed over each other as she stood. "Hey you." Smiling big, she swiped the glasses off her face and put them through her hair.

"Not that I don't love it but you're at my door because?" Aubrey questioned, lifting one of her eyebrows and tilting her head to the side.

"Well knowing the infamous Aubrey Posen, I didn't know how long it would take you to come out and once the vehicle stops and Chloe and Beca are within distance from each other, there's only a matter of seconds until they're sucking face." Stacie scrunched her face in disgust as Aubrey snuck a peek into Beca's jeep and being right, they were making out and we're making out like a bunch of horny teenagers. "Hard pass."

Aubrey scoffed with her eyes still engaged in the couple. "Gross."

Stacie's followed her line of sight and snickered when she was right. Her friends and their mouths were like magnets.

"Aubrey you leaving?" Aubrey's father came out of the kitchen and up to the girls standing at the door. When his eyes caught Stacie's, he offered her a small smile. "Hey Stacie. Long time no see."

"Hey Bill. How have you been?" Stacie greeted with a returned grin.

Aubrey knew that the night Stacie apologized, she had the chance to talk with her dad but really? First name basis with a Posen? Father Posen? Was the world ending? Not even Chloe calls her dad by his full name.

She watched the taller girl and her dad drift away into casual conversation about school and couldn't control the giddy feeling in her stomach as she watched the interaction. Her dad never got along with any of her friends (besides Chloe) but now, joking along and falling into easy conversation with Stacie was like seeing a dog walk on its hind legs.

Weird, but calming in a sense.

As much as she wanted to stay and chat, school sadly was soon and Aubrey would flip out if they were late so with no other choice, she decided to cut the conversation between her dad and Stacie short. "I'm sorry to break this reunion up but Stace, we have school to attend."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Stacie chuckled and her arm went to drape around Aubrey's shoulders, only staying there for a couple seconds and then back down to her side. Aubrey couldn't even lie and say she wasn't disappointed when the extra weight was gone and the smell of Stacie's intoxicating perfume she always wore was slowly starting to ease out into the air. "Yeah let's go...it was good seeing you Bill." She stretched her hand out for a handshake, only to be slapped away and her body tucked in for a gentle side hug.

Okay, a hug?! What weird voodoo magic did Stacie put on her father?!

"Likewise." Bill pulled away from Stacie. "You girls have a good day." And then he was back in the kitchen.

"Okaaayy-" Aubrey said suspiciously, shutting the door behind her and following Stacie outside. "Since when did you and my father become best friends? Are you meeting him for a beer later at the local bar or watching the football game Saturday while enjoying a plate of nachos?" She teased and watched Stacie pull the sunglasses from off her head and back down to her eyes.

"For your information, I turned down all of his request because being me, I'm a very busy girl and sometimes I don't have time for a beer or two." Stacie's sarcasm was probably one of the best and worst qualities she had. It could be so annoying when Aubrey would want a real answer but other times, most likely than not, it would be extremely sexy.

"I guess your dad can't resist my charm." Stacie said cocky, an extra sway to her hips. "Beca and Chloe I swear to god if I see any tongue I'm cutting them out!" She threatened when she was close enough to the vehicle.

Seeing the couple break apart immediately in the front seat, Aubrey giggled to herself, watching Stacie strut to the backseat and open the door for Aubrey. Thanking the taller girl, Aubrey took a seat in the back, greeting Beca and Chloe who had swollen lips and dark eyes and practically looked like they have been making out for the past twenty minutes. Stacie was next to get into Beca's jeep and once she as in, the group made their way to school.

* * *

Aubrey was walking alone down to her locker when she remembered that in physics, her teacher planned a random practical and needed to go over her notes to study before the class started. She picked up the folder from her locker, shutting the metal and was walking down the hallway to her first hour when she heard a group of student talking by the water fountain.

Being nosy, Aubrey stopped mid step at some random locker that was in hearing distance of the conversation, trying to not make it obvious that she was eavesdropping. She wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for the fact it was Stacie these group of kids were talking about.

"Yeah man I saw her and Gwen at the pizza parlor last night and they looked super dressed up and everything. I know for a fact it was a date." One of the kids said to the others that were huddled around the water fountain.

Aubrey scrunched her face confused when she heard the word "date" come out of this kid's mouth. Stacie never mentioned anything about going on a date let alone with Gwen Stacy, dictator of all bitches.

"Awh man, I really wanted her and Beca to get back together." Another guy frowned and Aubrey is pretty sure he was in her physics class but didn't know. Whatever. Irrelevant.

"Really?" The same guy who told his friend's about this so-called-date questioned. "I know it's a total step down from Beca because let's face it, she's pretty hot with her edgy look and dark make-up." _And her repulsive ear monstrosities._ Aubrey thought to herself after hearing this so called "hot" list. "But Gwen and Stacie would be so hot together. I didn't even know she was gay."

Neither did Aubrey but apparently Stacie is able to turn any straight girl because she did it to her. Hearing enough, Aubrey continued back to her class, knowing she had it with the taller girl so she could ask her about this "date".

She walked in and luckily, Stacie was sitting at the table and looking down at her note broke that was covered in highlighted notes.

"Hey." Aubrey said, sitting down right next to her and dropping her bag down to the floor.

Stacie was wearing her glasses Aubrey noticed when she perked her head up from the notebook and smiled brightly at the blonde. She doesn't know how and she doesn't know why but whenever Stacie wears her glasses, it does some mental damage to Aubrey and it makes it hard to focus on anything else.

"What's up Posen?" Stacie smiled at the blonde and closed her notebook. "I'm totally not ready for this test. Do you understand the-"

"Are you dating Gwen?" Aubrey interrupted and it was more of a word vomit type of motion. She really only wanted to talk about what she heard in the hallway, not the test that they were ten minutes away from taking to be honest.

Stacie gaped at this, her eyebrows almost shooting up past her hairline. "What? No! Where did you hear that?!"

"It's going around school that you two went on a date last night." Aubrey said casually, hiding the fact that talking about Stacie going on a date with another girl wasn't making her stomach do flips. And not in the good way.

Stacie scoffed, eyes rolling. "Of course. Rumors go around so fast at this school. No, to answer your question….. Well I mean yes because it was a date last night but really I didn't even know until we left." Stacie added quickly. "But no about the dating. I'm not looking for anything like that yet."

Aubrey seemed to relax when hearing this but her stomach still cramped with the mention of Stacie not being ready **yet.** What will Aubrey do when Stacie is ready to be in a relationship? She won't be able to let this ugly green monster show because it wouldn't be right of her. Yeah, she told Stacie that she wanted to fall back into being friends and she was now in a complicated relationship with Luke but truth is, the feelings she had towards Stacie never went away. They were covered but appeared right back up at the mention of Stacie possibly dating someone who wasn't her. She isn't a selfish person, not one bit but for Stacie, she doesn't want anybody else with the girl except herself.

"I am though bringing her as a date to homecoming. Now we can triple!" Stacie perked up a cheery smile and reopened her notebook back up, missing the way Aubrey's face visibly fell.

Aubrey sported her best fake smile, gritting her teeth under closed lips. Fists clenching so tight under the wooden tables that they could draw blood.

 _Great_.

* * *

Today was homecoming, the day everyone was waiting for. The morning for Beca and Stacie revolved around errands such as, hair and makeup, renting a limo for their group that consisted of Beca, Chloe, Stacie, Gwen, Aubrey, Luke, Jesse and another girl from a different high school, Emily and Benij.

Now, as they were finishing up any last touches to their hair and getting dressed, they had roughly and hour until the limo would pick them up.

Beca was finishing her outfit and making sure she looked perfect in her mirror because the last thing she needed was to have a bat in the cave or an Alfalfa hair sticking up during pictures. She decided that tonight she would stay clear of a dress and more towards a pantsuit type of look. Stacie helped her choose an all black suit with a very, very low v-cut in the front, so low to the point where she had to tape the dress down to her chest so she would flash anyone tonight while she was mixing. And no matter how bad she wanted to wear a bra, she couldn't without it showing through the suit.

"Beca!" She heard coming from Stacie's room. Checking herself one last time, fixing her loose curls and grabbing her hand purse she got as well with the suit, she met Stacie in her room.

"How do my goodies look?" Stacie asked in the mirror, pointing to her very exposed chest that were underneath a beautiful red dress that looked like leaves from the torso up and a large, silky red that cut of at the knees in the front and in the back, ran to the floor. As for shoes, she settled on a pair of pale red heels and overall, Stacie looked amazing.

Turning around and dropping her mascara, Stacie's mouth shot open when she took in Beca's appearance. "Whoa Becs!" Stacie gushed without even hearing a response from Beca about her boobs. "You look hot!"

"Thank you." Beca said, looking down at her suit. She didn't want to sound cocky or anything but, she couldn't lie and not agree with her friend with how good she looked. "You do too. Especially the goodies, for your information."

"I think so too." Stacie's hands purposely pushed under her chest, sending the boobs almost straight out of the dress. "hey-" Stacie walked out of the bathroom and over to her perfume collection so she could decided on tonight's scent. "Help me pick the right smell!"

 _ **Meanwhile…**_.

"Bree!" Chloe whined, trying to fix the side zipper on her dress. Somehow in the the process of changing it got stuck. "Help me get this zipper!"

Aubrey walked out of the bathroom and over to where Chloe was struggling. In a swift easy motion, she got the zipper up and could hear the sigh of relief wash out of the redhead.

"Thank you." Chloe said, straightening out any wrinkles on the slim, dark red dress she went with for tonight.

As for Aubrey, she changed it up and with with a short, tight, long sleeve black dress where at the shoulders, were gems that went to the front by her collar bone.

"You're freaking out Chlo. What has you going all spazzy?" Aubrey asked when she noticed Chloe was is one of her flustered moods.

"I just want tonight to be perfect. I'm also nervous for Beca and her whole performance. I don't know. This Homecoming just feels so different from any of the other ones." Chloe admitted, joining Aubrey on her bed.

Plopping down with a huff, Chloe rested her head on one of Aubrey's shoulders. "It will be Chlo. Stacie and Beca managed to set everything up for us, you look absolutely breathtaking that I'm pretty sure you'll put Beca into cardiac arrest." Chloe giggled, blushing at the compliment. "Everything will be just fine. Have fun and let loose. Do you need some giggle juice to loosen up?"

"Don't worry." Chloe said, walking over to a brown paper bag and pulling out a fancy bottle of ciroc with two shot glasses. "Already way a head of you."

"Wow." Aubrey's mouth dropped when she saw the size of the bottle in the redhead's hand. Chloe wasn't joking when a few days ago she told her that she was bribing her brothers to get her a handle of alcohol for the limo ride.

"What are your plans for after?"

"I don't know. Beca told me she had something planned but wouldn't tell me anything else. Are you and Luke doing anything?"

"No. I barely got him to go to the dance with me."

Chloe frowned, God did she really hate this kid. "Why are you dating him Bree. Honestly?" Aubrey was a little taken back by the change in atmosphere from the redhead.

"I like him Chloe, why else would I?"

"No, that's not the reason."

Aubrey sighed in defeat, shrugging her shoulders and tracing the lines of her palms with her finger. "Who else would date me Chloe? I'm kinda a nutcase if you haven't noticed already."

"No you're not." Chloe poured two shots for her and Aubrey each befriend taking a seat back on the bed. Handing the glasses over, Chloe continued. "Any person in their right mind would be lucky to have you. You might be a little uptight but there's that one person who will be there to even you out." Her hand moved the the top of Aubrey's knee and she gave a firm squeeze. "I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks Chlo." Aubrey was the one now to lean her head in Chloe's shoulder.

"You're welcome. Now-" Lifting her glass up, Aubrey pulled away and did the same, mirroring the grin plastered on Chloe's mouth. "Let's get this party started!"

 _ **Back to Stacie and Beca**_ ….

Stacie grinned large when her look was complete, and turned off the light in the bathroom. "Are you ready to pick our girls up?"

Nodding her head, Beca returned the smile. "Hell yeah."

* * *

"Chloe seriously. You have been eyeing me since we picked you and Bree up." Beca snickered, watching how her girlfriend's eyes remained on her body. They were walking into the school and could already hear the music coming from the gymnasium, the basslines vibrating the metal on the lockers.

"I know Becs but God…. you look sexy." Chloe's voice couldn't even hide the whimper that snuck pass her lips when she scanned the brunette's body, her eyes territorial. "You in that suit is making me want to do very bad things to you and we haven't even stepped into the gym yet."

Stopping in her tracks, Beca reached for Chloe's wrist, bringing her body in close to her's and wrapping her hands around the redhead's waist. "If I can control my hormones-which I barely can-" Her eyes shifted down the redhead's body, causing her to lick her lips as she took the entire dress in. "So can you Beale." Her mouth ghosted over Chloe's and could feel the girl's lips curve into a small smile. Chloe wasn't wearing heels under her dress and Beca was so for once, it made Beca the same height, maybe a little bit taller. "I have something planned for us anyway afterwards, remember?"

"Can you tell me what it is?" Chloe asked and Beca gave a firm shake to her head in response. "Please?" Begging was her last and final step.

"No…..and don't you even think about sticking your bottom lip out and giving me those puppy dog eyes." Beca quickly stopped Chloe when she saw the transformation forming on her face and in her eyes.

Smiling that Beca knew exactly what was coming next, "Okay fine. But i'm excited to see what the surprise is." Chloe closed the small amount of space there was left and gave Beca a more PG kiss rather than one they usually end up doing. She did though pull away before the kiss had any slight possibility of becoming more heated.

"Okay DJ. We should go in. I do recall you having a gig tonight." Chloe tossed Beca wink and laced their hands together.

As they were walked in, the power from the bass boomed through their cores and already the area smelt like dancing, sweaty bodies with a mixture of hairspray, cologne and perfume. Jesus, it wasn't even an hour into the dance and the smell was repulsive.

Emily and Benji were dancing out on the floor, along with Jesse and his new girl who Beca had the chance of meeting in the limo ride here. She was happy for Jesse, really. He was an all around good kid and honestly, she did feel a little bad that her and Stacie were behind the breakup between him and Aubrey. Bless his heart for not being upset because Beca doesn't know what she would do without his cheesy movie quotes and that god awful goofy grin.

Chloe waved to Aubrey who was sitting at one of the closest tables alone and instantly could tell something was bugging her. Seeing this, Beca stopped where she was and turned to Chloe who had that concerned best friend face. Plus, where was Luke?

"What do you think is wrong?" Beca asked genuinely, watching the blonde sip her drink, eyeing the dancing students in front of her. She followed the blonde's line of sight and found out who she was staring at. It was Stacie and Gwen laughing out on the floor, Stacie twirling around the other blonde and dipping kisses into the devot of the girl's neck and Gwen trying to escape the kisses because it looked like it was tickling her.

"I think I know what it is." Chloe said, bringing Beca back after watching Stacie and Gwen. "You go start your mixes. I'm going to go talk to her. Save me a dance." She leaned in and gave Beca one last kiss before walking over to the table.

When she got there, Aubrey broke her trance on the dance floor and looked up to Chloe and smiled. It was a fake one, a pretty damn good fake smile but Chloe knew something was truly bothering her underneath it.

"Hey Bree." Chloe said, sitting down and joining her friend at the table. "Why aren't you on the floor? You love to dance!" Chloe did her best to keep her bubbly tone.

"Remember? Luke doesn't dance." Aubrey countered with a fake laugh but was followed by a visible frown. "But he does spike the punch and leave every five seconds to take a, 'smoke break.'" Aubrey used her fingers for air quotes.

"God he is such an asshole." Chloe said under gritted teeth. Never did she like the boy, not even when Aubrey started dating him their sophomore year. She always thought he was the king of all tools and first of all, he smokes cigarettes. That should be a deal breaker right there. Also, he doesn't care about school and Aubrey does. A whole lot. But Chloe had to respect her friend's needs when she would always say, "You just need to get to know Luke." Well, Chloe did and still she doesn't like the boy.

That's why she liked Aubrey and Stacie together. Chloe would never tell the blonde this now, but Stacie was great for her. She brought out a side of Aubrey that Chloe has never seen and it was a hell of a good side. Stacie was extremely smart, cared about school, her family, friends and most of all, cared about Aubrey.

"Do you believe in second chances?" Aubrey said, breaking Chloe out of her running thoughts. Her focus was back on the floor and Chloe didn't even have to look to know that she was staring at Stacie.

"Of course I do." Chloe answered. "I'm not going to lie, I didn't at first but, I took a chance and gave one to Beca. I can honestly say it was one of the best decisions I have ever made."

Aubrey nodded her head lightly and being friends with the blonde for so long, she knew the tears were threatening to pour out. The way Aubrey's jaw would clench and how her teeth would nip at her bottom lip, choking back the tears. "I think I do too but now, it's too late."

And Chloe knew she was talking about Stacie. "Bree I'm so so-"

"No it's fine." Aubrey cutoff, offering her another fake smile but her eyes misty. "Come dance with me. I can't wait to hear the midget's music she planned for us tonight."

Chloe wanted to talk about how Aubrey felt because obviously, her friend was upset but she also knew how much this night meant to her so, the last thing she wanted was to have her best friend cry over somebody. Instead of talking, Chloe mirrored the smile and took Aubrey's hand, leading her into the crowd of dancing bodies,ready to forget about their previous conversation.

The night continued and Luke finally came back but his bad boy ego kept him from dancing. After dancing with Chloe for majority of Beca's music-which was amazing and the way Beca looked up there playing was it almost hot enough to melt Chloe to the floor- Aubrey went back to sit with Luke at the tables.

Everyone was having a blast, dancing around and just being free and soon enough, it was time to announce homecoming royalty.

Beca came down from the booth she was DJing at and over to where Chloe was, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist from behind and bringing her mouth close to the redhead's ear. "Have I ever mentioned how fucking sexy of a dancer you are, especially with my mixes?"

Beca's voice brought shivers down Chloe's spine and she felt her knees turn wobbly, barely able to stand her up straight. "You have not. But I do remember telling you what Titanium does to me and you still ended up putting that into your playlist."

"Oh yeah." Chloe could feel Beca's smirk form on the outer part of her ear. "Shame on me." Beca's voice was teasing and flirty and all around making it hard for Chloe not to take Beca right then and there for everyone to see; not that she'd care with Beca sounding as hot as she was. It had to be the liquid courage from the alcohol they all endeavored in the limo before entering the school. She wasn't drunk but she certainly wasn't sober. Also, drinking any type of alcoholic beverage sent her hormones on a roller coaster of a ride, making her extremely horny and when Beca looked the way she did, it only made the pressure between her legs throb even harder.

"Okay Barden! How are you guys doing tonight?" The principal of the school asked and was responded by loud cheers from the students that rumbled the gym's walls. "Good I'm glad to hear it. Sorry to cut the dancing short but right now, it's time to announce homecoming royalties!" The students erupted into another wave of cheers. "Can I get all of the senior class nominees up to the stage please."

All the pairs walked up to the stage; Aubrey and Luke, Chloe and Tom, Gwen and Aaron and Beca and Stacie.

Beca thought it was pretty cool to finally be on the other side of the school's popularity board and be nominated for homecoming queen. That was probably the one thing good thing that came out of the whole fake dating situation.

"Okay great!" The principal said, watching all the couples fall into position. "Now that we have them all up here, let's announce homecoming royalti-"

"STECA!"

A random student from the crowd interrupted, causing the whole student body to roar cheers. Beca and Stacie laughed at the random fan, blowing him a kiss and smirking to their competition on the stage. No way were they destined to lose. Gwen, who looked unhappy to be standing next to her ex boyfriend was even cheering for them.

"Thank you Chris for the public service announcement. Remember, you have lunch detention next week." The principal joked and was followed by laughs. "Okay where was I….oh right! Let's announce this year's homecoming royalties for the class of 2018!" A student with an envelope came from behind the stage and handed it over to the principal. "And the winners for homecoming royalties are… Beca and Stacie!" The school erupted into screams of cheers, almost loud enough to break the school's glass windows. "Our first same sex couple to ever win in Barden history. Let's congratulate them!"

Stacie yanked Beca into a tight bear hug before walking to get their crowns and when they made it over to the principal, them over their heads. It was cheap plastic and nothing to go nuts about but honestly, Beca felt like royalty and couldn't be happier that she won with her best friend.

After Beca and Stacie got their crowns, it was time for their dance in front of the entire school, something Beca was too ecstatic about doing. The crowd of students made an opening on the dance floor while at the same time congratulating the couple on their win.

The music started up and Beca reached up to place her hands behind Stacie's neck. "You're way too tall for me Stacie." Beca said,standing up on her tippy toes and struggling to find a comfortable position as they swayed back and forth to some sappy romantic love song. "Switch me please."

Stacie laughed at her her awkward movements and switched her arms to behind Beca's neck so the brunette could rest her arms around Stacie's waist. "Better shorty?" Stacie teased with a smirk.

"Oh for sure." Beca mimicked the look and the both of them continued to dance around the opened circle while everyone else watched. If she had a choice, she'd dip out on this dance because it was just plain out uncomfortable just having everyone's eyes on her and Stacie while they danced. It made her skin crawl.

"So what's the deal with you and Gwen?" Beca asked.

"Just like I said before, we are just friends." Stacie reminded, rolling her eyes that she needed to repeat herself.

"Friends who kiss each other?" Beca challenged, hearing Stacie snicker at this.

"You could say that but definitely not friends with benefits because we haven't had sex or anything close to that level. I don't know, it's weird." Stacie tried to explain but was hard to do so. "Everything planned for you and Chloe afterwards? Before I came in, I checked on your jeep after leaving it at the school overnight and it was fine."

Beca nodded her head. "Yep and thanks Stace. We will probably leave after this dance. You going to be fine here?"

"Yeah. We will probably just take the limo back and go to Amy's afterparty." Stacie said, repositioning her hands so she was twirling at one of Beca's curls. "Have you been drinking pineapple juice? Shaved? Remember what I told you about the earlobe sucking and hickies are a must and you need to tell me if the curtains match the drapes."

Beca barked out a laugh, stopping Stacie from her rambles about sex and such. "Oh my god stooopp." She hid her embarrassment in Stacie's chest and felt the taller girl's chin rest on the top of her head. "What on earth am I going to do without you in college?"It hurt just thinking about it.

"Oh come on Beca." Stacie whined, gripping at the back of Beca's head and dig her deeper into her chest. "Can we not talk about that? It puts me in bad mood."

"Yeah sorry." Beca apologized, squeezing at Stacie's hips even tighter. They have brought up the whole, "going to college" conversation before but it never lasted longer than a couple seconds. The thought of Beca being apart from her best friend for months, maybe even years was something that tore her insides up. Waking up and not making Stacie her usual coffee. Coming home from school and wanting to pig out on chips and pizza while playing video games. That would all be gone when it comes May and they're tossing their caps and flipping their tassel from right to the left. She honestly couldn't even picture her life without Stacie by her side.

"You know, I may say this a lot but I want you to know that you're seriously like a sister to me." Beca lifted her head up from her chest, connecting their eyes as they continued to sway. It almost felt like they were slow dancing in a room by themselves. Some serious John Mayer shit. "We've gone through hell and back, especially over the last two months but I wouldn't trade any of the moments and memories spent with you for all the money in the world. You're my person Stace."

And it was true. Stacie to Beca was like her life line. Without her, she's wouldn't be alive. Stacie got Beca through her parents divorce, Beca helped Stacie regain herself after the first love of her life cheated on her, Beca helped Stacie clear her mind when she said she was in love with her. They've been through it all and though those were horrible problems to experience, it made them stronger as a person and also, their friendship.

A single tear rolled down the cheek of the taller girl and Beca caught it before it fell. "God dammit Beca." With the back of her hand, she wiped the wet stream off her cheek. "I wasn't planning on crying tonight."

"I'm sorry." Beca chuckled, glancing around the gym and taking a few glances at random students who were circled around. She met eyes with a few, mostly girls, who looked as if they were tearing up as well. Even we she met eyes with Chloe, those bright sapphire orbits were sad and misty.

The song ended faster than Beca thought it was going to and the students around them applauded loud and began to start back up with dancing when the playlist Beca made went on shuffle.

"How do I look?" Stacie asked, pointing to her face. "I better not have raccoon eyes now or I'll destroy you."

Beca's thumb reached up to wipe off a little black that was smeared under her eyes. Making sure she got all of it and no signs of Stacie crying were shown, Beca gave a proud smile. "You look great Stace."

Returning the smile, Stacie pulled Beca into one of her famous bear hugs. "I love you Becs."

Molding into the touch, Beca wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist and pulled her in close, leaning her cheek on Stacie's shoulder. "I love you too."

"Congrats guys." Beca knew it was Chloe by the sweetness in her tone.

Pulling her head off of Stacie's shoulder, Beca turned around with a smile, happy to finally be able to spend some time with her girlfriend. She loved to mix and DJing was like a hobby to her but tonight, she really only wanted to be with Chloe.

"Thanks." Stacie replied, smiling at the redhead. Her eyes scanned the crowd and landed on a blonde in the center of the room, staring her down like a lion about to attack its prey. "I uhh… I'll leave you guys alone."

Stacie was gone almost immediately, leaving Beca and Chloe alone around students dancing to the music next to them.

"I think you owe me a dance DJ." Chloe stuck out her hand and only to be taken by Beca in return.

Pulling Chloe towards the crowd, ready to get her groove on which definitely wasn't a Beca thing to do but for Chloe, she'd do anything. "A few songs and then, I have something planned for us."

* * *

"Okay Romeo, this was definitely not what I was expecting from you at all." Chloe gushed while her eyes switched from the cooler of fancy wines and beers and the back seats laying flat and Beca's trunk decorated like a bed

After the dance, Beca knew that what was inevitably about to happened for her and Chloe, had to be one of the best nights of their lives. She didn't want the typical cliché get a hotel room like every other high school student and go at it like animals. No. Chloe deserved more and with that, Beca remembered a certain fantasy the redhead once told her while she was still dating that douche bag tom and decided to turn that dream into a reality.

"You like?" Beca said before stepping out of her jeep and walking over to Chloe's side and opening the door for her.

Taking the offered hand Beca had out, Chloe as well, got out of the jeep to walk back around and get a good look at everything Beca set up. "Like? I love it!" Chloe Beamed a smile that physically hurt Beca's insides. It was like seeing a little kid on Christmas get his or hers favorite toy from Santa but ten times cuter. "I can't believe you remembered my lame little date I always wanted."

Beca scoffed at her silliness. If anything, she had a memory of an elephant but that's not even the point. "Of course I remembered. Anything you tell me is something worth remembering no matter if it's something small like your cheer competitions or what you had for dinner two nights ago."

"That's a little creepy that you keep track of what I eat…" Chloe teased with a mischievous smirk, earning an eye roll from her girlfriend who hopped into her trunk and made herself comfortable in the blankets.

"You know what I mean." Beca patted the side next to her, signaling for Chloe to join her. The dress she was wearing made it almost impossible for Chloe ripping the material or flashing Beca in the process. "Here." With her hands, Beca reached for Chloe's and helped her girlfriend into her trunk gently. Thank god for this pantsuit she decided for the night. Not only did it make Beca look incredibly hot but also provided maximum comfort so she could move with ease.

"Even though that dress on you is honestly the hottest fucking thing I've seen, it sure as hell doesn't look comfortable." Beca chuckled when she noticed Chloe tugging at the dress to prove her point. "In the front I have some spare clothes for the both of us."

Chloe glanced to the front and saw a bag full of clothes with enough stuff for both her and Beca to change into. "It's okay." Chloe smiled and straightened out her dress, crossing her legs at the ankles so she was sitting comfortably next to Beca. "I'll be out of it soon enough."

And Beca knew just what Chloe meant even though, the flirtiness was kept tamed inside the redhead's body and knowing that Chloe didn't mean she would be out of the dress and into the spare clothes Beca brought for her, her breathing short circuited and was all of a sudden gasping for needed air. "But first-" Chloe pulled out her cellphone and began searching through her music library. " I know just the perfect song."

Chloe twisted her body back to the front seat, giving Beca an eye full of her cleavage when she reached up to grab the aux cord. Not that she was complaining or anything. The music started playing throughout Beca's jeep and she couldn't help the long, exaggerated groan that escaped from her body when the back of her head crashed into one of the pillows.

"Why is it always country with you?" Beca whined, not really wanting to listen to country but would deal with it because she'd do basically anything for her girlfriend ( with minimal complaining, obviously).

 _I softly kiss your neck, and slowly whisper_

 _You breathe in 'cause it feels cold where my lips were_

"Yes. Country again Mitchell. This song is perfect for tonight and you know how much I love Sam Hunt." Setting her phone down in the front seat, she shifted back into position, staring straight into Beca's eyes.

"No matter how bad I want to keep you in this suit all night Mitchell-" Chloe dragged the tip of her finger up the v-cut in the suit, feeling the goosebumps instantly rise when she ran over the warm skin and the way Beca flinched whenever her fingers skimmed the inner frame of her breast. "-I gonna need to take it off."

Beca's eyes followed Chloe's path and down to where the redhead's finger was on her chest. She didn't have any time to react before her instincts took over and she was pinned on top of Chloe, kissing her as if her life depended on it.

No time was wasted when she felt Chloe's tongue brush against her bottom lip and she allowed access to roam the inside of her mouth. Like always, Beca's inner beast would appear and dominate the kiss and making Beca swallow every last moan that growled from Chloe's throat.

Beca's hand immediately started working their way up the redhead's body until her palms were filled with her breast and could feel Chloe's heartbeat from under her fingertips. Beca was hungry for more, having her hands find the way to Chloe's zippers and attempting to pull them down. The grunts of frustration Chloe felt with Beca's lips still molded to her's and tongue's fighting against each others made Chloe giggle into the kiss.

"Here." Chloe lifted her hand and easily swiped the zipper down, exposing her ribs and mirroring this exact motion on the other side of the dress. "Thought you needed some help."

"I definitely didn't." Beca tried to stay confident. "For someone who wants this off so bad, don't you think she'd make it a little easier to unzip?"

"Sorry babe." Chloe apologized. "If it makes you feel any better, Aubrey had to zip me up before the dance because I couldn't get it."

"Okay, that does make me feel better." Beca watched as Chloe slid her arms out of the dress and started sliding the material down her torso, revealing a matching lacy red bra underneath.

 _I can feel the bass line in the bed liner, and your heart on mine,_

 _Tryin' to jump up out of your chest._

Beca stayed still watching Chloe strip the top of her dress, frozen in place and wondering how on earth did she end up with a girl as beautiful as Chloe. Beca was socially awkward and moody ninety nine percent of the time but still managed to bag up the brightest, bubbly redhead the world has to offer.

"You like what you see Mitchell?" Chloe caught Beca's admiring eyes roam her half naked body as she went to push off the rest of her dress.

"God yes." Beca's voice was almost a whisper when she was presented by Chloe who was now in just a matching pair of red lingerie. "You're gorgeous."

 _Baby you're not on fire, girl you're on fire_

 _Out in the dark, wrapped up in the stars_

 _So right, girl I'm so high_

"Are you just saying that to get into my pants?" Chloe teased, beaming her usual bright smile and Beca laughed at this, clearly due to the fact that the redhead wasn't wearing any pants and also, she was the one initiating all the discarding of clothes.

"Maybe…" With her hand, she gently pushed Chloe down by her shoulder, laying her head on one of the pillows and moving her body so she was hovering over her. Looking down at those pale blue eyes, so close Beca could taste her lipgloss and hear Chloe's breathing become ragged, she hooked one of her hands on the curve of the redhead's neck, tangling their legs together. "Is it working?"

And by the way Chloe's chest was heaving up and down, pressing against Beca's was an answer by itself.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Chloe managed to reply and Beca knows what had to happen next.

 _You and me, wild and free_

 _Way out in the woods nobody for miles_

 _Love in the back of the truck with the tailgate down_

 _Just us and the speakers on_

It wasn't anything new either but thought of it as a whole, sex finally with Chloe, was eating her alive, head to toe. The trust was there. God, was the trust there. Beca could give Chloe her life and trust that she'd keep it safe. Hell, she already gave her heart away to her, why not add more? But there was one thing Beca couldn't escape from her mind, and that was a taunting echo ringing in her ears reminding her that she could fuck up this entire situation. Ruin everything.

So to help, she thought of some pointers Stacie gave her from the previous date Chloe and her had and also, the mini pep talk she gave before they left the dance.

Beca spent a few beats looking at Chloe, tracing the lines of her jaw bone with her thumb and finding the darker patches of blue in her eyes with the help of the moon and stars above them, before she kissed her again.

The kiss was tender and slow as Chloe's hands positioned themselves on Beca's lower back, bringing her body in closer to her's.

 _Love in the back of the truck with the tailgate down_

 _Just us and the speakers on_

That ringing noise was back inside Beca's head and she knew she needed to act fast before who knows what would happen. Deciding it was now or never, Beca broke away from the kiss, briefly, teeth nipping at Chloe's bottom lip when she pulled away. "Are you wet?" Beca went back in for a few more kisses, feeling a sharp inhale of air and a gasp exit from Chloe's mouth. Pulling away once again, not bothering to to hear Chloe's response, she spoke against the redhead's lips. "How bad do you want me to fuck you?"

Dirty. .Filthy.

That's what Beca felt like after saying these things. She didn't know why she said them, why she thought they'd make her feel better but she didn't really know what else to do. Her nerves were starting to boot up, senses were hazy, Chloe and her were about to have sex for the first time ever and all her sane thoughts were going haywire, leaving no coherent thing left to say. So, she went for dirty talk to lighten the mood-which of course, didn't lighten up anything but made the atmosphere awkward. Made Beca feel awkward.

Beca assumed that Chloe sensed this because instead of falling back into the kiss Beca was urging for, she pulled her head back with knitted eyebrows and a puzzled look on her features.

Pausing the music and making the jeep go silent; other than the crickets chirping outside and slight breeze blowing against the trees, Chloe perked up on one of her elbows, following Beca's distance when she moved her head away. "What are you doing?" Chloe asked with concern in her voice. It was then when Beca mentally punched herself in the face, knowing she just ruined this whole moment they had going on.

Beca felt her cheeks getting hot and she felt smaller than she already was. Embarrassed would be an understatement. "I uh..-" she cleared her throat; all of a sudden it was super dry. "-trying to uhhh, set the mood."

"By talking dirty?" It was seen that Chloe was trying to not embarrass Beca anymore than she already was feeling by giving her a squint and one of those deathly adorable smirks. "Why?"

"Because Stacie said it helps and is in her words, a turn on to most people." Beca admitted, nodding her head down so she didn't have to look at Chloe's eyes anymore. This was true. Stacie spent the whole day reminding Beca to say the most repulsive things to Chloe because dirty talking was sexy. And usually she'd be thanking Stacie for her sex advice due to her experience but right now, she wants to kill her for making her look stupid.

"Hey." Chloe lifted up Beca's head with her finger, making the brunette lock eyes again. "You didn't need to go to Stacie for sex advice Becs. Yes, I think a minimal amount of dirty talk is sexy, maybe I'd like it more eventually, but did you forget I'm a virgin too?" Chloe asked and honestly, Beca didn't think of anything like that. Chloe was pretty much in the same situation as she was as far as sex. "I want this night to be special, which it will be, and you don't need to change how to act to make it happen. Just be yourself. The Beca Mitchell who stole my heart."

Beca inhaled sharply, her body starting to fill with emotions that she couldn't control. It was overwhelming and tears were starting to form in the corners of Beca's eyes and she had to pinch her eyes shut to keep them from falling out. Tonight, she would not cry in front of Chloe. Everything Stacie said prior to this vanished and all that was running through her mind was Chloe and her lips.

"Just to make sure though-" Chloe lifted herself up and grabbed two beers from the cooler Beca brought, tossing one over to Beca. "Bottle opener?" Chloe asked, realizing that she couldn't twist these ones off.

Fuck.

Beca knew that her and Stacie forgot something. They were so worried about getting the alcohol that they didn't even stop and realize they needed a bottle opener to open the damn bottle. "Shit." Beca cursed under her breath. "I totally spaced on that Chlo." Of course. Of fucking course. This night is going perfect.

"Hmmm." Chloe thought for a second, then pointed over to one of Beca's high heels. "Let me see one of those."

Confused, Beca obeyed and reached over to her heel, handing it over to Chloe. She was about to ask why she wanted her shoes but soon, Chloe used the heel part to pop open the lid in a swift motion.

"Where did you learn that?" Beca said amazed and truthfully, more turned on than she has ever been with Chloe. Give her a lady that can crack open a beer with a high heel and she better wife up that rare gem immediately before anyone else gets a hold of her.

"Perks of being a hidden red neck and having two older brothers." Chloe said with a mischievous smirk. Pointing to Beca's unopened beer, the brunette handed it over and Chloe did the exact same thing she previously did to her's.

Once they both had their beers and Chloe turned the music back on, it didn't take much time for Chloe to start swallowing the liquid down her throat in a crazy fast amount of time. Beca watched in awe at one, how incredibly sexy Chloe looked chugging a beer, half naked and perched up onto her elbows with the moonlight glistening over her golden skin, one leg bent and the other one straight and two, where she found the talent to drink a beer so insanely fast.

 _Moonlight's tracing those tree tops across your face_

 _There's a feeling in your eyes the shadows can't erase_

Chloe finished the beer with one last gulp and tossed the empty bottle next to her, sporting a proud smile towards Beca when she saw that the brunette was indeed still staring.

 _The cool wind around us is breezing around us_

 _Following my fingers through your hair_

Not being able to handle her hormones any longer, if she were she is sure she'd combust, Beca threw the beer outside of the jeep without making even a dent into the liquid and hearing the glass shatter when it hit the gravel. Without hesitation, she climbed up onto Chloe, straddling her thighs and leaned down to close the distance once again.

This time though, Chloe tasted like Bud Light and it was absolutely fucking delicious.

 _And I'm on fire, girl you're on fire_

 _Out in the dark, wrapped up in the stars_

 _So right, girl I'm so high_

 _You and me, wild and free_

There was no need for urgency even though Beca physically and mentally craved to touch Chloe or she was sure she'd die if it didn't happen soon. They were alone and for the first time in a long time, Beca felt safe with Chloe.

A deep sigh escaped past Chloe's mouth when she felt Beca's hips start to grind into her front. Coincidentally, to the beat of the song playing through her jeep's speakers. "This is more like it." She whispered against Beca's lips, immediately allowing Beca's tongue to fight against hers when she felt a swipe of her tongue on the bottom of her lip and loving the way Beca's mouth curved slowly into a small smile, letting her know that Beca got her confidence back.

 _Way out in the woods nobody for miles_

 _Love in the back of the truck with the tailgate down_

 _Just us and the speakers on_

Beca felt Chloe's hands fumbling up her body and under her suit at the top of her chest, pushing the material off her shoulders but to only be stopped by the amount of tape keeping the suit in place.

Giggling when Beca had to pull the tape off, Chloe finally pushed off the suit along with the button at mid stomach to completely take the top off. "No bra I see." She teased, running her fingers up Beca's stomach. Her eyes were dark as night and lips were swollen from the kissing. Cheeks were flushed and somehow, her hair still looked perfect.

 _Love in the back of the truck with the tailgate down_

 _Just us and the speakers on_

Beca shivered at the touch of her hands at first, feeling the coldness of Chloe's fingers on her warm skin. Her muscles flinched under Chloe's touch and felt her stomach coiling by the second the closer the fingers got to her breast. "Hence the tape." Beca said, letting her eyes float shut when Chloe's hands brushed beneath her breasts. "Didn't want to have a nip slip while performing my set."

"I think I forgot to mention how hot you looked up there mixing." Chloe cooed, her eyes burning holes through Beca's chest as she watched her hands caress the skin. "And how your fingers moved so delicately against the dials, twisting and turning with so much power." Her words began to fade out, nearly turning into a soft whimper. "I can only imagine how good they really are."

 _Your lips, your hair, your smile, your touch, your kiss, your stare_

 _Your vibe's too much_

The groan that released out of Beca was in between a growl and a moan and the placement of Chloe's hands-which were now groping rough around her chest wasn't helping with wanting to devour Chloe this very moment.

Beca took action, crashing their lips together as if her life depended on it and one of her hands found the clasp of Chloe's bra with ease, unattaching the material and letting it fall to the redhead's elbows. Not breaking the kiss, tongues tangled together and each of them swallowing every last sound exited from each others mouths, Chloe pulled the bra off her arms and Beca left no time wasted before both of her hands were covering her chest. This made Chloe's hips thrust up into Beca, craving for something more and causing the girl on top of her to stagger out a deep, throaty moan.

It lights me up, you got me set

I'm way too gone, so baby let your eyes close

Say my name and watch me goin' up in flames

Urgency swam through Beca's veins and she needed to feel more. Breaking away from the kiss, it didn't take long for Beca's mouth to find new skin to nip and suck at as she landed on the part just underneath Chloe's jaw. She could feel the girl's pulse throbbing against lips, heartbeat almost hurting out from underneath her skin. She nipped at the skin, studying the sharp hiss of pleasure that came out of Chloe and placed a gentle kiss over the area before moving down to her collarbone, doing exactly the same thing.

As she got closer, Beca's mouth landed on Chloe's chest and her mouth took no time in snatching the nipple into her lips, teeth gnawing lightly at the hardened peaks. This was the first time Beca had ever done this and though there were waves of nerves smacking her in the face, hoping that she was doing this right, the sounds coming out of Chloe and how she was a writhing mess underneath her was a great reminder that she was in fact, doing a hell of a job.

"Beca…" Chloe sounded nearly like she was about to sob. Lifting her head from Chloe's chest, she found that the way Chloe had her head pressed deep in the pillow, eyes shut tight and head facing the roof of her jeep to be probably the hottest things she has ever laid eyes on. "Beca baby please."

And Beca knew what this meant. Chloe's begs and her heavy breathing. She didn't need to be told twice and soon, she positioned herself back up towards Chloe, kissing the trail of skin she left going down her chest all the way back up again until she landed back onto Chloe lips. Her hand was hesitant at first, a little shaky but soon, Beca moved it down Chloe's stomach, fingers hitting the lace at the top of her underwear.

 _Girl I'm on fire, girl you're on fire_

 _Out in the dark, where the wild things are_

 _So right, girl I'm so high_

Stopping right as the tips of her fingers made it under the lace, Beca looked into Chloe's eyes when she finally decided to open them and without saying anything, earning a nod in approval before she slid her hand farther in.

Chloe gasped when she felt Beca's fingers, tilting her hips up to create a harder touch and it was better than Beca has ever imagined it being. She waited her whole life to be in the position she was now and to do it with Chloe, who was wet with arousal, wet for Beca and hearing her moan loudly every time her fingers hit just that right spot, was something she wouldn't change for the world.

She moved her fingers in and out faster, thumb teasing Chloe's most sensitive part and admiring the way her hips rocked in sync with her hand.

"Baby.." Chloe eyes fell shut again, moaning weakly up towards the jeep's roof, exposing her neck to the fullest which Beca took this as an invitation for her to attach her lips to. Fingernails dug their way into Beca's back causing her to hiss at the pain but was pleasurable pain. "Oh baby.." Sucking on Chloe's pulse point and keeping a steady rhythm with her fingers, the redhead's breathing became more and more labored, letting Beca know she was almost there.

Retracting her mouth from Chloe's neck, Beca angled her face close to Chloe's, kissing the corner of her mouth, watching how Chloe was chewing on her bottom lip. "Open your eyes." Beca ordered softly. She didn't know why or where this came from but something told her that she wanted to see Chloe come undone, see the exact look in her eyes when it was just that time.

It wasn't easy but Chloe slowly drifted her eyes open, meeting Beca's cloudy blues and the look of pure admiration under them. It only took one look into Beca's loving eyes and before she knew it, Chloe's mouth fell open, releasing a silent scream into the night's air, not daring to break eye contact with Beca.

And as she watched all of this happen, seeing Chloe in that state,was honestly one of the most beautiful sights she has ever witnessed. Beca slowed the movements of her fingers down but still allowing them to bring Chloe back down from her high as her body shook with spasms. When Beca knew Chloe was done, she froze her movements and they laid there, just staring into one another's eyes.

"Wow." Chloe wheezed, her voice raspy and deep. Her breathing was also fighting to regain itself. "That was…. wow."

Beca pulled her hand out from Chloe's underwear, sucking her fingers clean and noting that she definitely has to taste Chloe for future times because damn, was it good. Chloe sighed watching Beca lick her fingers clean, this causing her eyes to re-darken.

"Good job." Beca smirked, popping her last finger out of her mouth and lifting it up in front of Chloe's face. Squinting her eyes, Chloe had no idea what Beca was doing. It looked like she was waiting for a high five. She decided to take her assumptions and raise her hand up as well, meeting Beca's and giving her a high five.

"Did you seriously just high five me?" Chloe asked, smiling because of course Beca would end mind blowing sex with a handshake.

"Yes I did." She smiled and leaned down to give Chloe a proper, lingering kiss.

Pulling away and in a heavy daze, "What in the world am I going to do with you Beca Mitchell?" Chloe cooed, tickling her fingers along Beca's rib cage.

 _You and me, wild and free_

 _Way out in the woods parked under the pines_

 _Love in the back of the truck with the tailgate down_

Changing positions, Chloe flipped them over so she was now on top of Beca. Her body started gravitating down Beca's chest and down to the area where Beca needed her most.

At least there was one thing Chloe knew she could do.

 _Just us and the speakers on_

 _Love in the back of the truck with the tailgate down_

 _Just us and the speakers on_

* * *

 **A lot happened my people! What do you guys think? Jealous Aubrey is always my favorite ;) also, Bechloe smut?! You're welcome, you're welcome ;) It wasn't my longest smut since there will be lots of it in future chapter so I didn't want to write all my ideas in one smut session**

 **Next chapter will actually be a pretty fun one as well since it will be Stacie's birthday and there may or may not be a house party while Warren is away for a conference ;) DUN DUN DUNNNNNN. Also, the beginning will start from where we left off here so don't worry about Beca's turn with Chloe ;)**


	20. Birthday Bash

_eyeslikeastorm-_ _**Dang! You totally predicted my next chapter :D The jacket is going to be making an appearance this chapter! Also, thank you for reading and also, glad you enjoyed my babies Steca :D**_

 _Star Flowers-_ _ **Please don't die! D: Glad you liked jealous Bree. Be prepared for more of that this chapter ;)**_

 _AKfan-_ _ **Gah, glad to be back! I'd NEVERRRR abandon this fic. It's my baby lol ANd you make me sad for Steca :( JUST WHY CAN'T THEY BE CANNON?!**_

 _Freddita-_ _ **I'd never leave this fic ;) And i see, sadly, Emma Stone as in Spider man lol XD I just can't see anyone else!**_

 _BusinessGrad-_ _ **THAT IS A GREAT SONG! And maybe just because you gave the request, it will earn a shout out in this chapter ;) who knowwwwss**_

 _OliverWoodLuvr-_ _ **I seriously teared up between the Steca dance. No lie. Graduation for this story is going to be HEARTBREAKING! :'(**_

 _CwyC-1218-_ _ **Thank you! Steca scenes and writing them are always my favorite :)**_

 _TrustInFaith-_ _ **Glad to be back friend! sorry for the wait D:**_

 _xXFreakyUnicorn7689Xx-_ _ **Dun Dun Dun! you'll see this chapter ;)**_

 _sugarlandaddict23-_ _ **Yassss I got the school right! :D That's pretty legit though! Thank you for reading and everything, like always ;)**_

 _evettew -_ _ **No need to thank me, thank YOU for reading my friend :)**_

 _Guest2-_ _ **I am back! :D I also secretly ship them as well….. but secretly (STECA, Bechloe and Staubrey) I'm just a conflicted ship mess :( And thanks! I love Stacie and i think she is so underrated**_

 _Best Wishes-_ _ **Thank you, thank you! Things will look better, just you wait :)**_

 **I hope I'm not losing some of you guys because of how long it's taking me to update. I feel really bad and try really hard to get them out as soon as possible :( I'm just going to let you guys know that I will NEVER abandon this fic. Yeah it might take a little longer each chapter but that's it. I hope you guys are still enjoying it though! I'm having fun writing and the chapters are getting more interesting :)**

 **This chapter starts off with continued smut, not a huge chunk but a good amount. I don't want to write all the smut in one chapter so I space it out. There will be a lot more for those dirty little birds who want it, FYI ;)**

 **Anyways…. ENJOY! *sorry for any mistakes***

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **Rumors-Chapter 20: Birthday Bash**

Chloe was on cloud nine. Several times, she had to pinch herself just to make sure she wasn't dreaming because everything was great. Perfect even.

"I can't believe you just high fived me after an intense orgasm like that." A smile creeped its way onto Chloe's mouth.

"I panicked." Beca admitted with a laugh, positioning herself so she was laying directly on the redhead's front, with her forearms on either side of the Chloe's head.

"You couldn't of just… I don't know…. Kissed me?" Chloe teased, earning an eye roll from her girlfriend. She didn't even care Beca just made their own handshake like athletes would do after playing a game. She thought it was adorable and such a Beca thing to do. Her hands were brushing against Beca's spine, tracing every curve on the girl's back.

"Well, when I have the girl I love naked right in front of me, things get a little foggy and my actions start to have a mind of their own."

"What?" Chloe asked shocked, realizing that Beca just used 'love' in the same sentence as her name without even a flinch. Did she hear her correctly? "What did you just say?" She wanted to make sure just in case her senses were playing some dirty trick on her.

Beca released a long sigh. "I guess I could've made this a little bit more romantic and less anti climatic but it's the truth." Chloe could see how Beca's eyes were avoiding hers and looking anywhere else, showing how nervous the girl must be. "All my life, relationships were something I was perfectly fine not being a part of. My dad would always ask me at the dinner table when I was going to bring someone over for dinner or when someone would wear my letterman jacket to my basketball games, claiming that she was mine and only mine. At first, I had hoped that someone would sweep me off my feet but the older I got, the less hope there was." Finally, Beca lifted her eyes to meet stormy blues with gleaming sapphires. "That was until you."

Chloe's heart felt as if it was about to burst through her chest and fly into the night's sky like a kid that just lost his balloon or a kite floating through a park. Feeling these overwhelming emotions, Chloe used her hands to bring Beca's body closer to her's- if that was even possible- just so she herself wouldn't float away.

"I know I'm not the most reachable person and more often than not, I stay to myself but being with you makes me want to change. To be a better person I guess." Beca scrunched her face with a shrug. "God this sounds so queer balls."

"No it doesn't." Giggling, Chloe felt Beca rest her forehead on her's and start to twist the red locks with her fingers. "Please go on."

"I guess what I'm trying to say, without all this extra fluffing is that, I love you Chloe. And I'm not one to believe in superstitions or anything but I think I've loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you."

The words repeated through Chloe's head like a broken record. Her heart was heavy but her body felt like a feather, and she was thanking the extra weight resting on her front side because she knows for sure that she'd probably end up floating away. And she doesn't want to do that. She wants to stay right here, with Beca, and she doesn't like to jinx anything but hopefully, for the rest of her life.

Taking that Chloe was in no hurry to respond, Beca's facial expressions began to shift and become worried that she might of said the wrong thing. Or maybe the right thing just at the wrong time. "Please say something."

Without a second passing, Chloe closed the distance between the two of them, pressing her lips gently onto Beca's and feeling the wave of panic and worry wash right off the brunette's body. "I love you too." She whispered, just long enough that she ghosted the words across Beca's lips before connecting their lips once again. And this kiss felt abnormally different-though was just like the previous millions that they've shared before. It felt like a seal to a million dollar contract, or catching the game winning pass in a tied football game. Chloe felt like she just won the lottery as her lips molded perfectly with Beca's, and knowing that Beca loved her and Chloe loved Beca back, the kiss felt real.

They were caught in the euphoria of the kiss, tongues dancing perfectly with each other, not realizing how heated it was soon becoming. Chloe gasped a quiet moan when her bottom lip was caught in between Beca's teeth and was given a gentle tug and felt a hand descend down her body until one of Beca's palms were filled with her breast. Chloe arched her back up into the touch and felt a roll from Beca's hips grind into her center. This action caused Chloe to whimper at the friction and could feel the smirk already beginning to form against Beca's lips.

Beca's fingers detached from Chloe's chest and began to migrate back down until Chloe grabbed her hand, stopping her movements completely, just before her fingers made it to Chloe's sensitive area. This made Beca confused at first but Chloe's coquettish smile was letting her know that the redhead had other intentions on her mind. "Don't spoil me." Taking control, Chloe used her arms to switch positions with Beca, making her hips fall perfectly into the space Beca's legs created for her.

Beca grinned from the new position and hooked her hand around Chloe's neck, bringing her down into another deep kiss. After getting a little taste, Chloe pulled away and quickly attached her lips to the underside of Beca's jaw, trailing soft kisses along the bone until she felt a sharp pulse throb against her mouth. Sucking on the area, feeling the beats through Beca's neck in her throat, she moved down until her mouth was meet with a hardened nub.

Slowly, she sucked on the skin and Beca's hands soon found their way to tangle into Chloe's red locks, urging her mouth to press closer. Beca was a writhing mess underneath Chloe and that only gave the redhead more confidence to suck harder. The moans escaping from Beca's mouth as her eyes were glued shut, neck arched back and thighs tightening around Chloe's hips whenever she'd grind their centers a certain way was almost too much for Chloe to handle.

Chloe retracted her mouth off Beca's chest but replaced them quickly with her hands as she took the chance to get a good look at Beca. "God you're beautiful." She cooed, scanning Beca's nude body with her eyes.

And Beca was about to reply, keeping her eyes shut tight but then, fingers began to hook around the only piece of clothing left on her body and then, the lacy material was pulled off slowly and down her legs and placed neatly by her side. Backing up and laying flat against her stomach with Beca's legs up and over her shoulders, Chloe started placing wet kisses along the inside of her thigh and doing the same with the other side. She could feel the shivers vibrating through Beca's body every time her mouth got close to the area Beca needed her most, lifting her hips slightly up, hoping Chloe's mouth would follow. Using her hands and smiling at Beca's eagerness, Chloe kept hold of the brunette's hips, keeping them in place.

Chloe felt bad for teasing as she remembered how miserable it felt when she was on the receiving end and not the giving. And maybe she was a little nervous about going down on Beca for the first time ever. She wanted to please Beca in the best way possible, like Beca did for her and maybe even go beyond that. But what if she was bad? What if Beca doesn't enjoy herself? Better yet, what if she is so bad at sex that Beca breaks up with her and finds someone else who can do the deed?

The possibilities are limitless.

Chloe felt Beca remove one of her hands from her hair and replace the spaces in between her fingers with Chloe's, who's were still holding Beca's hips in place. She lifted her head when she noticed she has been staring at Beca's area for what seemed like years and saw that Beca finally had her eyes open and was looking down with love and affection and a reassuring smile that melted Chloe's insides. It was like Beca knew she was nervous and wanted to make sure she knew that everything was going to be okay.

Chloe returned a smile back up at Beca and watched the way her mouth slightly gaped open, eyes beginning to shut again when her tongue brushed against her wet heat and the way her fingers tightened around Chloe's when the redhead grazed that same body part around and around Beca's sensitive nub.

First, Beca tasted amazing. This was something she definitely could get use to and quickly work its way up to becoming her favorite thing to do. Second, every last cry, moan, gasp, grunt, whatever, was so incredibly hot that it barely allowed Chloe to function properly.

If she were to guess, she'd never peg Beca as a vocalist during sex like Chloe was. Maybe a few throaty moans that increased in volume as she got closer to the edge but nothing like a scream. But hearing the way Beca's moans turn to cries every time she flicked her tongue up and down her slick fold and sucked roughly on the newly swollen nub gave her all the confidence in the world, letting her know that she was doing a pretty damn good job.

"Oh my god." Beca panted, her chest rising high and crashing back down to normal. Her cheeks were flushed and her bottom lip was snagged in between her teeth, sweat was misting against her collarbone and breasts from where Chloe could see and never did Beca look so jaw dropping. Removing her hand from Beca's hips, she decided to add a little bit more contact into the equation and gently, inserted a finger into Beca's heat.

"God Beca." Chloe purred, basically salivating at how wet Beca was and it was physically tearing her to shreds.

With her finger, she started off slow to have Beca get use it, not like she needed to because the brunette was more than ready. Chloe felt a hard tug on her hair with the hand that wasn't connected to her's when she conquered up the confidence to add another finger, not wanting to hurt Beca and couldn't help but groan at the pleasurable pain. By the sounds and moans becoming more frequent, Chloe knew Beca was on the verge of erupting. Knowing that, Chloe attached her mouth back onto Beca, tasting and loving the way the brunette's hips would match the movements of her tongue and rocked with her.

She kept a steady rhythm with her tongue and fingers that were pulsing into Beca and there was another sharp tug and a fist full of red hair before Beca released a breathless scream, arching her back up and towards the roof of her jeep and her thighs tightening around Chloe's head as her body began to convulse in pure bliss.

Chloe removed her fingers, slowly, knowing Beca was sensitive and helped the brunette come down from her high with small, feather like circles around her clit. When Beca calmed down and the tight squeezing of her thighs around Chloe's head began to loosen, Chloe gave the sensitive area one last peck before climbing up Beca's body until she was greeted face to face with Beca.

Her eyes were heavy when she managed to creep them open and sweat layered Beca's forehead, making pieces of her hair stick to her face.

Lifting her hand with a satisfied smirk in front of Beca's face, she waited for Beca to return the gesture. Beca wheezed out a laugh; more like a breathless pant before giving the redhead a high five, similar to what she did before. After, Beca hooked her hand behind Chloe's neck and brought her in for a deep kiss, allowing the brunette to taste herself on the redhead's lips.

Beca moaned at the taste because hell, how fucking hot is it that Chloe tastes just like her? She got one last taste before finally breaking the kiss. "God you're so good at that." Beca said, still a little winded. "I want to try that next time on you."

"Yeah?" Chloe purred with a sweet smile, staring intently into Beca's eyes and noticing how the moonlight made them somewhat sparkle. "How about now?"

Beca's eyebrows shot up to her hairline with an impressed look on her face. "Are you prepositioning me to round two?"

Chloe shrugged, leaning in to brush her tongue against Beca's bottom lip. "What if I am?"

"Then it'd be a shame and pretty rude to keep you waiting." And just like that, Beca was urging forward, connecting their lips together, this time a little bit more sloppy but who cares, and back to repeat what just went down.

Many times, she might add.

* * *

Beca awoke the next morning knowing it was destined to be a damn good day. After their night and multiple intimate sessions, Beca brought the both of them back to her house so they could sleep and have a relaxing Sunday just hanging out and pretty much having themselves a lazy day.

Sunday was her favorite day of the week, no questions asked but something was different with this one. The sun was bright; not a cloud in sight as it shined through the cracks of Beca's blinds. Morning coffee her dad would always make flooded through the house, top level all the way up to her room. Everything that usually woke Beca up on previous Sunday's happened. It wasn't until Beca tried to shift herself off the bed and got tripped up with the added weight on her left arm and a face full of a red mane laying on her chest when she realized why this Sunday felt truly blissful compared to all the others.

She took this time to study Chloe as it seemed like she was still in a pretty deep sleep and brushed her fingers across her face to push away the hair. Beca didn't know what was cuter. The way Chloe's nose would twitch every time Beca's fingertips would graze their way back across her cheekbone, or the way Chloe looked as if she were smiling because even in her sleep, unconscious and everything, she was still undoubtedly the happiest person in the world.

Maybe it was both.

Yeah. It was definitely both.

It was weird though-and totally not in the bad way.

More in the, "she can't believe this is actually happening" kind of weird way. How could it be possible for one person to flip Beca's life upside down-for the better that is- and every second of every day make her feel like she is living on cloud nine? Better yet, how in the world did she manage to get her hands on the one and only Chloe Beale? Whatever it was that helped her though, she is definitely not going to take advantage of it because whether she likes it or not, Chloe is stuck with her. That is until she gets sick of Beca.

Let's cross our fingers that that won't happen.

Deciding that it has to be pretty early still due to the fact that Stacie hasn't barged into Beca's room, bombarding her with questions about her night because that girl knows for damn sure that nobody wakes Beca up before noon, she quietly and smoothly retracted her arm out from underneath Chloe and rested her girlfriend's head gently on her pillow.

She smiled when a frown quickly emerged from the corners of Chloe's mouth at the lack of contact but soon enough, that faint smile was back once her head got readjusted into Beca's pillow and a contented sigh exited from her chest. Giving a peck to Chloe's cheek, Beca made her way down the stairs to join her dad for some coffee.

Once making it down the stairs, Beca caught a glimpse of Stacie and her dad putting pancake batter on the pan from around the corner and listening to some soft country in the kitchen's speaker dock.

Beca rolled her eyes with a smile because not only did Chloe poison Beca with her country music bullshit, she also affected her entire family. That redhead was like a virus.

A very, very, very...cute virus.

"Stace you put too much pancake batter in the pan." Warren chuckled, watching the whole bottom layer start to bubble with the tan colored dough.

Beca snuck her way into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. "Messing things up already jumbo tits?" Beca made herself present and instantly, both her dad and Stacie turned to face her at the table.

Smirking like she knew something was up with Beca, Stacie dropped the spatula to let Warren fix the mess she made. "Messing things up? More like making things better Mitchell. This pancake is going to be bomb."

"Oh totally." Beca said sarcastically, peeking her head up from where she was sitting to catch a look of the quickly forming pancake. "It's about the same size as a tortilla."

"The bigger the better Becs." Stacie countered and Beca followed her eyes down to her chest where she was wearing just a black tank top and using her hands, she pushed up her boobs and made sure Beca understood exactly what Stacie meant.

Retracting her eyes with her infamous roll, "you're incorrigible Conrad."

"And you Beca, look like a whole new woman." Stacie moved her way over to the table and joined the brunette, one of her eyebrows heightened up suspiciously.

"I don't know what you mean." Beca tried to keep it cool but knew she wasn't doing a good job of it. She thought that maybe the way she felt this particular morning, how she was giddy and on the verge of smiling almost every time someone would say something or even do a simple action would be able to reside inside her body without making itself present but clearly, that wasn't the case.

Stacie scoffed. "Yeah right. No way would Beca Mitchell be up at-" Stacie glanced at the clock on the microwave so she could read the time. "-seven without a damn good reason."

"I have to agree with Stacie." Beca's dad added into the conversation, still working on the pancakes at the stove. He flipped over the gigantic pancake Stacie made-which was more of a challenge than he thought it would be, and placed it on the plate that already had quite a few of them already made and ready to be eaten. Turning around to face his daughter, he leaned his lower back on the edge of the counter and crossed her arms around his chest. "Also, you look different, more glowy and less gloomy."

"Oh thanks dad." Beca snickered but knew he was probably right. All Beca could do was think about what happened last night. How undeniably magical it felt and how it was hands down the best night of her life. She seemed to be in such a deep thought at aall the memories that she didn't even hear that Stacie was trying to talk to her and wasn't until the waving hand in her face brought her out of her daze. Shaking her head, "I'm sorry what?"

"Yep. I knew it!" Stacie said excitedly, nodding her head and leaving Beca and her dad confused as to what she was right about.

"What exactly are you talking about Stacie?" Warren asked, bringing over the plate of pancakes and began to start working on the bacon next.

"That glowy look on Beca's face is the look of someone who has just been deflowered."

And if Beca were to have a drink, preferably coffee at this time of day, she'd choke on it immediately after Stacie's blunt words but instead, her body managed on settling for saliva as she violently choked on her own spit.

"What?!" Beca shrieked, knowing Stacie did not just say that in front of her father.

"Deflowered?" Warren repeated confused with the newly used word. "You teenagers are going to have to enlighten me on this new high school lingo."

Beca didn't even think it was possible but that smile on Stacie's face grew about ten times its size and to the point where her mouth hung opened. "You totally porked Chloe!"

 _Oh my god this can't be happening_

Beca hid her face in the palms of her hands, hoping that her embarrassment wasn't showing, but taking it that her face felt as if she stuck in on the stove instead of the bacon, she knew that probably wasn't the case.

"Porked? You know, after keeping my Facebook and Twitter, I still don't understand what all these slang words mean." Of course Beca's dad was still clueless about everything Stacie was mentioning-which now that Beca thinks about it, it was actually a great thing Stacie has the vocabulary of the urban dictionary. "Speaking of Chloe, is she still sleeping? I'd love the chance to actually meet this girl who has my daughter smiling like a goof."

Beca mentally thanked the heavens for her dad on changing the subject. She also realized that she wasn't getting out of this conversation Scott free with the mischievous look plastered on Stacie's face at the moment. "Yeah she's sleeping. Sorry we got home so late by the way. Kinda just wanted to go for a drive instead of a party."

"Oh a drive really?" Stacie said playfully and Beca knew what was coming next. "How was it? Did you ride Chloe's face or did Chloe ride yours?" And it was out before Beca could even blink or try to shut her friend up. Thank god Beca's dad was too busy frying the bacon to even hear the raunchiness in the comment. It wasn't that Beca wasn't able to talk to her dad about these things because if she was being honest, he'd be the second person to go to, after Stacie of course. But the feeling of the sex conversation was still new and the thought of Chloe walking down any second was something that was putting her on the edge of dropping the sex bomb on her dad.

Beca ignored Stacie's snickers, punching her in the shoulder on her way up and walked over to grab a cup of coffee. "Why don't we talk about Stacie's night shall we? How was the party? I didn't get a call from a random person, telling me that my friend is using one of the porch's beams as a pole and is slowly stripping off her clothes."

"Oh my god Beca that was one time!" Stacie groaned, now ignoring the laughs coming from Beca and her dad.

"Stripping?" A new voice entered the kitchen and Beca was in the middle of gulping down the coffee that she tipped too much of the mug and ended up burning the tip of her tongue and back of her lip when she was greeted with a sleepy-yet insanely gorgeous redhead in mid stretch at the kitchens entry way. "Seems like I'm missing a pretty interesting conversation."

And if Beca thought that Chloe couldn't get anymore beautiful, she retorts and smacks Beca full on in face the face with her disheveled hair that still seemed to be curled perfectly, one of Beca's t shirts that looks about ten times better than it has ever looked on Beca and a pair of black running shorts to show off her amazingly toned legs and couldn't help but remember that it was just last night, roughly around seven hours ago, when her face was snugly in between those toned legs.

Just the memory made Beca shiver.

"Oh it's nothing too interesting. Just Beca being an asshole." Stacie said with a shrug. " But damn Red, seems like you have the same glow as my good pal Beca over here. New makeup?" Stacie teased, implying something totally opposite of anything that revolved around cosmetics.

"Oh totes. I think the brand name was max climaxes. I received a ton last night from Beca but sadly, she doesn't have any more and even if she did, the color is only meant for me because well…...I'm her girlfriend and all." Chloe winked and Stacie's mouth, as well as Beca's, dropped at how secretly dirty Chloe's response was.

"Since when do you buy make up other than black eyeliner Bec?" Warren questioned surprised.

"Since last night and trust me, this brand is something to die for." Beca decided to join the fun with a dirty comment of her own and to see Chloe smirk from across the kitchen where she was standing. Stacie on the other hand, watched the gestures between the couple with an impressed grin on her face.

"I'm Chloe Beale by the way." She skipped her way over to Warren and held out her hand, waiting for him to take it. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Mitchell."

Taking the hand held out in front, Warren mirrored the gesture. "Nice to meet you Chloe but please, call me Warren. I hear enough kids calling Mr. Mitchell at my job."

Beaming a bright smile, just like always, Chloe nodded. "It's nice to meet you Warren."

"Likewise. I've heard quite a bit about you from this one." Warren switched his focus from Chloe to Beca who was now sitting at the table with Stacie.

"All good things I hope." Chloe decided to join the girls at the table but not before giving a good morning kiss to Beca. "Hey you." She smiled across Beca's lips and took a seat right next to her.

Even after a chaste kiss like that, it still left Beca a little hazy after. God, kissing Chloe is never going to get easier and honestly, she has no problem with that. "Good morning." Beca replied once she could focus again.

"All good things. Seriously, I can't get Beca to shut up once she gets on the Chloe train. You should pay her for how much she talks about you. She's like your sponsor." Beca's dad joked, earning a cute giggle from her girlfriend and feeling Chloe's fingers lace with her's.

Warren finished frying up the bacon and placed all the food together on the kitchen table. Grabbing a new and fresh cup of coffee for himself, he settled at the only open seat left at the table which was seated directly next to Stacie. "So, this whole twitter thing is pretty neat and all but I do have to ask about some more things I've been hearing around school. What is up with this hashtag the Sexy Stacys?"

It was Beca's turn to tease Stacie because she knew exactly what this hashtag meant. Ever since her and Gwen were seen at the pizza parlor, rumors were being spread around Barden about them dating and they even got their own couple name thing. "Yeah Stacie? What does that mean? It's all the school can really talk about." Beca knew she was playing dirty.

Stacie paused completely, thumbs freezing instantly from scrolling on her phone when she heard what Warren was talking about. Groaning, she clicked her phone off and huffed when her back hit the back of the chair. "It's nothing really. Gwen's last name is Stacy and obviously my first name is Stacie. People around school came up with the name 'Sexy Stacys'-" She used her fingers for emphasis. "-because if for whatever reason we were to get married and I took her last name, my new name would be Stacie Stacy. I know. It's pretty clever for Barden. It's not even the right spelling!" Stacie scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"So is Gwen your girlfriend?" Warren asked genuinely curious. "I thought you had a thing for Aubrey. What happened with that?"

"Dad…" Beca warned with wide eyes, trying to not let him push this conversation any further.

"No Becs it's fine." Stacie reassured and this was surprising to Beca. She knew how much of a touchy subject Aubrey was still for her friend and now she was actually okay with talking about it with her dad was a little weird. "I missed my chance with her, someone else made up for it. I'd give my right arm just to have that chance again but I'm afraid that isn't going to happen anytime soon. All that matters is we are still friends."

Chloe gave Beca a frown because she knew how much Stacie cared for Aubrey. They were basically perfect for each other;soulmates even and Beca didn't know how to make Aubrey realize what a better option Stacie was compared to home boy Luke. God did she hate that asshole.

"Anyways-" Stacie continued, resuming her attention back onto her phone. "Gwen and I are just friends. Really good friends….if you know what I mean." Winking, Stacie made herself a plate of food and began to dig in.

"Whoa whoa Stacie!" Beca rushed to speak, hearing what just came out of Stacie's mouth. "How was your night last night?"

"Yeah! I wanna know the steamy deets about the party and most importantly, Gwen." Chloe added with a couple raises to her eyebrow.

"Sorry ladies." Stacie grabbed her plate and got up from the chair. "This girl doesn't kiss and tell."

Beca barked out a laugh because Stacie was everything but a girl who kept her sexual encounters a secret. If anything and if she could, she'd make her own book out of all her experiences so hearing this was like seeing a pig fly. "Bull shit!" Beca yelled but not before Stacie was gone and already out of the kitchen. No way is she going to let this one down.

* * *

Aubrey was eagerly awaiting for Stacie to arrive in front of the auditorium since for Chemistry, there was going to be a live presenter doing a bunch of cool experiments and stuff or something like that. Honestly, Aubrey wasn't paying attention. She just knew that Wednesday, her class wouldn't be meeting in the lab room like they use to.

This wasn't the first time Aubrey slipped on giving her full one hundred percent attention on a lecture. Things have been steadily getting harder and harder for her to keep her mind Stacie free and back to normal with countless equations and formulas that no one but herself cared about. She didn't know why she was having such a hard time but knew the way Stacie has been acting around her wasn't helping.

Just like before when they first met, Stacie would be a little extra touchy with Aubrey whether it was in the form of sitting closer to her during lectures or grabbing her hand and keeping it there longer than expected when they would be doing experiments. It was things like that that made Aubrey's stomach coil, making her sorta miss what they had together before the whole deal with Beca and her happened. If someone were to ask Aubrey who her ideal person she'd go after would be- now including girls since she has officially declared and set in stone "bisexuality," she would hands down describe Stacie. She was smart-actually really fucking smart, jaw dropping in the beauty department, entertaining, could handle Aubrey and her ways any day of the week, had a heart bigger than an elephants and just hands down, the perfect significant other. Maybe that's why Aubrey couldn't get the taller girl off her mind. It only took for Stacie to be interested in someone else, that someone else being Gwen Stacy, aka, the worst human alive, to relive that Aubrey intentions of staying friends weren't exactly the right thing to do. And Aubrey is a very stubborn person. Probably the most stubborn but she can't deny when regret starts to stream through her body whenever she is greeted by Stacie's God given presence.

"Hey." Stacie appeared suddenly, snapping Aubrey out of her thoughts and startling the blonde standing in front of the auditorium doors.

Regaining her composure, especially after taking in the girl's outfit- which consisted of black jeggings, a Victoria's Secret long sleeve and high top Nikes, she gave a quick smile. "Wow. Fashionably late I see." Aubrey teased with a smirk.

Stacie rolled her eyes, opening the door for Aubrey to walk in and find a seat for them. "I know I know." She followed the blonde down the stairs until they made it to a row of empty seats. "I was looking for something that I kept hostage and I finally found it." Opening her backpack, Stacie pulled out Aubrey's jacket from the bonfire shew borrowed on the first day of school. Truthfully, Aubrey completely forgot about the piece clothing in the first place and also, it looked way better on Stacie anyways.

"Oh." Grabbing the item, Aubrey couldn't help but frown. "Uh, thanks." _God it smells just like her._ Aubrey thought to herself when she got a whiff of the perfume sprayed on the material.

"Yeah no problem." Stacie smiled, setting her backpack down on the floor. "Sorry it took so long for me to get it back to you. Truth is, I kinda didn't want to give it back."

And neither did Aubrey. Why did she feel as if she was re-breaking up with Stacie and this jacket was symbolizing some sort of promise ring that she was giving back? It stung really. Actually no. It fucking hurt like hell holding her once favorite jacket back into her pown hands when she'd rather see Stacie holding it.

Deciding to keep that thought to herself, she placed the jacket on the back rest of the chair next to her. "So, it's almost your birthday. Anything planned?" Aubrey remembered and actually praised herself for not forgetting since Stacie only mentioned her birthday once to her.

"You know, I really have know idea. It's on a Friday and in the hands of Beca Mitchell so anything could happen." Stacie snickered and pulled out her binder to take notes. "Last year, one, I don't even remember it and two, I had to be picked up from a outdoor park where I fell asleep in one of those tunnel looking things while Beca was passed out on the slide. It was fucking crazy."

"Oh my god!" Aubrey gaped at the story. Beca Mitchell was a party animal? Who the hell knew that? "You two are something else."

"I think we are pretty great." Stacie said, knowing damn sure she was right and Aubrey causally shrugged, playing it cool because she agreed.

Stacie's phone chimed off and Aubrey tried, maybe not as hard as she should've but tried to not be nosy and sneak a peek. Instantly regretting it because she could basically witness her skin forming to green when she read, "Gwen Stacy" with a heart on the girl's phone screen.

"How was homecoming for you and Gwen?" Aubrey asked, biting her tongue not to puke because of the jealousy or scream because of it as well. Either way, if something were to slip it'd be a hell of a show show and not the good kind.

Before Stacie could respond after she finished typing up her message to Gwen, the lights faded off and their teacher made his way onto the stage.

"Oh it's starting!" Stacie announced in an excited whisper, totally disregarding Aubrey's question.

She wanted to be upset about it because that's just the way she handled most and all things, but couldn't when she saw the excitement pour out of the taller girl's gaped eyes as she watched the teacher begin to start some experiments. Now, in this exact moment, Stacie and her interest in this school activity was seriously the hottest damn thing Aubrey has ever witness. She smiled at Stacie's concentration on the presentation and decided their conversation would resume later.

* * *

Sleep. This was probably one of Stacie's most favorite things to do when she wasn't busy doing a shit ton of school work. This is not including dancing, science- as weird as it may be, sex, foreplay, making out, eating, dancing and oh yeah, sex.

The week continued on uneventful and rather quickly and before she knew it, it was Friday morning, the last day of the school week and also, Stacie Conrad's eighteenth birthday.

There was a loud knock on her door and before she could even process a response in her head, the door swung open and a charging, tiny brunette came sprinting and jumped on the bed, right on top of Stacie's back. "Happy Birthday you grandma!" Beca cheered, ignoring Stacie's groans under all that surprisingly heavy weight for a five two girl.

"Becaaaaaaa." Stacie whined dramatically but was laughing when she heard Beca starting to sing the birthday song to her.

 _"HAPPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOO YOUUUUU, HAPPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR GRANDMAAAAA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO YOU."_

Finishing up the song, Beca gave mercy and leaped off the taller girl. She walked over to the window and swiped open the blinds so Stacie got a face full of melting sunlight. "Dad and I made you breakfast downstairs so get your jumbo tits up and ready so we can eat." Beca gave Stacie's butt a firm slap before walking to the door. "Also you have a present to open." She yelled from the hallway.

Stacie groaned at the light, throwing the sheets over her head to block the sun. It took a while, roughly around three minutes after Beca charged in like a tiny rhino before Stacie actually got up and ready for school. It was her birthday so it took a little longer to decided on an outfit because it was like handbook written material to look good as shit on their birthday. Finding her signature pair of white jeggings, along with some black heels and a fancy, dark blue tank top, she straightened her hair to perfection before making her way downstairs.

"Mmmmm it smells good guys!" Stacie said, getting a whiff of bacon, eggs, cinnamon rolls and coffee when she stepped foot in the kitchen. Beca and Warren were currently finishing up when Stacie took a seat in her designated chair at the table. All birthday's deserve the 'kings chair' at the table so Stacie felt pretty powerful sitting at the head.

Beca walked over to the sink counter and grabbed a small box with a bow on top. "You need to open your present."

Stacie reached for the box out of Beca's hand and tossed the girl a confused face. What on earth could be in a box this size other than jewelry which Stacie insisted on not getting anymore due to the fact that she has a ton already. Pulling off the bow first, Stacie slowly took the top of the box off and inside was a single pair of keys- car keys of some sort. "Uhhhh…." Stacie pinched the ring, holding the alarm box and key together in front of her face. "What is this?"

Beca didn't replied and instead, grabbed Stacie by the wrist and stood her up from the chair. She pulled the taller girl all the way over to the front door until it was open and in Stacie's line of sight was directly on a brand new, all white, Audi rs5 parked right out front by Beca's keep.

Any form of words Stacie wanted to used was sucked up in the core of her stomach, only allowing staggered breaths- heavy breathing one might say, to exit from her mouth when her eyes landed on this unfamiliar car. "W-what is that?" Stacie finally managed to wheeze out. Eyes still glued to the car.

"That is your brand new whip as the cool kids say."

Staci didn't know whether to laugh, cry, scream or maybe maybe all three. "B-but…." She started, volume almost nonexistent under her breath. The car was absolutely breathtaking. Literally. "How did you manage to afford this?"

Both of them migrated closer to the new vehicle, letting Stacie have an up close and personal look at her very new and very expensive looking car she now was the owner of. "Well, Dad helped out with half, I used some saved up money from my homecoming gig and lame summer job." Beca snickered, causing Stacie to do the same as she remembered Beca serving ice cream at a local frozen yogurt shop in Portland. She was the only one who could pull off an apron and still look adorably badass. "It was actually Gwen who picked a place for us to look since fun fact, her uncle I guess works for a dealership and gave us a deal."

This shocked Stacie. She made a mental note to text Gwen later and say thank you just in case she doesn't get the chance to see her today at school.

"I honestly can't believe you didn't know about the car. I could've sworn throughout the week I was giving it away." Beca said amazed while Stacie paused to reflect on the week.

 _ **Monday...**_

 _Stacie was sitting in Beca's jeep, waiting for her friend to come outside so they could go to school. Hearing the front door close, Stacie lifted her eyes from her phone and saw a tiny brunette scrambling to the car._

" _You look a little flustered Becs." Stacie teased with a laugh when Beca opened the driver's side door and sat down with bags under her eyes and hair tangled in a mess._

" _I was up all night looking at stuff." Beca huffed, turning on the jeep and starting to drive. "Totally irrelevant and definitely not hinting towards anything but if you were to choose a color car what color would you get?"_

 _Stacie thought the random question was a little odd since it was so out of the blue but she didn't think much of it because it was Beca and Beca always thought of the weirdest things at the weirdest times. "Uhhhh, I don't know. Probably white. It's super classy I think."_

" _Hmmm." Beca hummed in response, casually. "Okay cool." And then turned up the music to her jeep, leaving Stacie to sit and wonder what the hell just happened._

 _Oh well._

 _ **Wednesday…**_

" _Stacie!"_

 _Turning around from walking down the hallway, Stacie was greeted by Beca jogging up next to her. "What's up Becs?" She said with a smile._

" _Nothing really." Beca gasped, who shockingly, a little winded from the jog up to Stacie. "I have a question."_

" _Shoot."_

" _If you were to choose, would you pick a truck, SUV, or a car?"_

Well, there goes another spur of the moment question. Stacie angled her head to the side. " _Even though I love your jeep, I want to stick to the car gang. I feel like I wouldn't be a good enough driver to park a big truck." Stacie admitted with a laugh. It was true. She used Beca's jeep for her permit test, (she got it a little later than Beca) and failed the parking section of the test due to not being able to see over the dash. It's crazy how she was basically half giraffe and Beca could see better than she could._

" _Okay cool." Beca noted and Stacie wanted to ask why the sudden question but the brunette was gone and out of sight before she had the chance to do so._

 _ **Thursday morning…**_

 _Stacie was working on some last minute homework for physics that was due today when she felt her phone vibrate on the kitchen counter. It was only her that was awake since it was pretty early and really didn't think it would be Neca who would be texting her at this time. At least she thought the message would be from Aubrey who was also doing the homework they forgot about._

 _Tiny Best Friend :)[6:25 am]: What's your favorite model?_

 _Stacie Conrad [6:26 am]: Candice Swanepoel ;) hottyyyy!_

 _Tiny Best Friend :)[6:27 am]: no… Not Victoria's Secret angels. I meant like car models. Chevy, dodge, ford, eclipse…_

 _Stacie Conrad [6:28 am]: I know what car names mean Beca -_- but I personally love Audis._

 _Stacie was eagerly awaiting a quick text back, just like the other ones she recover from Beca but after ten minutes, she still heard nothing back._

 _It was weird but Stacie seemed to toss that thought and get back to her physics._

 _ **Present Day…**_

"Oh it all makes sense now." After connecting all the puzzle pieces and hints given by Beca throughout the week, it made sense why Stacie was standing in front of her dream car. "Beca…seriously I'm speechless. Thank you." She said, facing Beca. It was time for the tears to start filling her eyes but not full enough to let them fall.

"No problem." Beca replied with a shrug. "It was about time you finally got your own car. I'm sick of letting you use my baby." Beca teased, nodding her head over to her jeep right next to Stacie's. "Now come on. Let's eat and your ass is driving us to school today."

* * *

"This is really cool Bree." Chloe complimented as she walked into the kitchen after finishing getting ready for her Friday classes.

Aubrey was in the kitchen of the Beale's house, along with Clay and Chris who were, surprisingly, helping the girl clean dishes after completing a birthday cake made specifically for Stacie. After a night's battle with multiple ideas of the perfect gift for Stacie, Aubrey took Chloe's idea of baking her a cake and surprising her during their first hour together. It was actually pretty perfect, Aubrey might add as she put her hidden baker talents to use and made a cake to die for that had a bunch of silly chemistry jokes and equations that Stacie always used on her. She also insisted on putting bunch a crunch on the outer chocolate frosting, claiming that it was Stacie favorite candy and who could honestly go wrong with extra chocolate?

Applying the last fist full of chocolate, Aubrey stepped back to get a good look at the cake. "Do you think she will like it?"

"Like it? I think she'll love it!" Chloe grinned wide, making sure Aubrey knew how honest she was being. "Do you want to make me a cake next? I'm pretty sure you can sign up and win in the next Cake Boss show."

A snicker emerged from Aubrey as she handed the boys more dishes to clean and washing her hands in the sink to get rid of all the stickiness. Baking was probably one of Aubrey's guilty pleasures but damn was it messy.

"Is this Stacie girl having a party?" Chris asked, cleaning the last pan and handing it over to his brother so Clay could dry it.

"Yeah and if she is, we are so invite." Clay added.

"I honestly don't know what the plan is with Stacie. I'll talk to Beca when I see her. I guess she is in charge of the whole day." Grabbing her backpack off the table as well as her keys, Chloe headed over to where Aubrey was to help with the cake. "Let's go see the birthday girl!"

Chloe drove them to school and was waiting on the parking lot for Beca and Stacie to arrive so they could all walk in together. The both of them already set up Stacie's usual desk with balloons, decorations and the cake set perfectly on top with the help of Aubrey's physics teacher who let her and Chloe in early. All that was needed now was Stacie.

"Where are they?" Chloe asked when she looked at the clock and it read ten minutes till class. This was the ideal time Beca would be pulling in so not seeing the two of them yet was odd.

Aubrey was just about to send a message to Stacie until she caught a slight glimpse of two girls in an unrecognized vehicle pulling into the spot next to them- exactly where Beca would always park. Instead of seeing the Beca's usual black jeep-which they had their eyes on the entire time, they were greeted with an all white Audi.

"Oh my god." Aubrey said, mouth gaped as she witnessed who was getting out of the car. "That's Stacie."

"No way!" Chloe got out faster than lightning and made her way over to Stacie and Beca, screaming happy birthday and giving Stacie her own gift. It wasn't much but knowing Stacie loved Victoria's Secret, she gave her a gift card so she could spend it on whatever.

"Awe thanks Chlo." Stacie took Chloe's gift and leaned in for another hug.

Aubrey got out soon after with a smile and tried not to pass out when she saw how incredibly great Stacie's legs looked in those white jeggings and not to mention boobs. God, Aubrey tried not to stare. She never had this hormonal teenage boy problem when it came to finding some else attractive but then Stacie comes along and makes it physically possible for Aubrey to breath every time she is with the girl.

"Happy birthday Stacie." Aubrey reached up to hug her, also a little longer than Chloe's but she wasn't complaining.

"Thanks babe." Stacie nuzzled her face in the devot of Aubrey's neck and just that gesture made goosebumps form along Aubrey's skin.

Breaking away, Chloe took a glance at Stacie's new ride. "I'm assuming this sexy thing is yours?"

"Yup." Stacie made sure to pop the 'p' and jingled her keys in front of Chloe's face. "Beca got it for me and also her dad."

"That's true but we never would've found a car this nice at such a reasonable price if it wasn't for Gwen." Beca admitted and everyone but Aubrey smiled at this new information. Instead, Aubrey clenched her teeth behind her lips, felt her blood boiling with anger in her gut that she felt a knot forming in her throat and squeezed her fists so tight that her nails were seconds away from puncturing the area. Who in their right mind buys someone a car when they've only known them for a couple weeks? Okay, she didn't buy the car for Stacie but she helped Beca and Warren find a place- which in Aubrey's eyes is pretty damn close.

"Yeah I really need to find her after first hour so I can thank her." Stacie noted to herself. "You ready to go to class Bree?"

Aubrey was so caught up in her rage that Stacie had to say it twice before she finally heard her. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Aubrey nodded. "Yeah for sure."

"Cool." Stacie said with a smile. "Thanks again for the gifts guys. I love you both."

"No problem." Beca and Chloe said together as they linked hands. "By the way, Stacie is having a birthday party at our place tonight so you guys are coming." Beca informed the group.

"A party? Since when?" Stacie asked confused. They never talked about this.

"Don't worry I have everything planned out. Dad said a few people can swing by since he left this morning to drive to Florida for some weird old guy band with his friends and won't be back till Sunday night. I told Barden to spread the word and since they are so good with rumors, it will be out in no time."

"Okay!" Stacie seemed excited now and honestly, so was Aubrey. It would be nice to let loose and have some fun especially with Stacie.

"In the words of Meek Mill-" Beca started, ready for Stacie to finish.

" _Welcome to my house party. Ciroc all on my table bitches in the living room._ " Stacie sang with a smirk and Aubrey could tell right there that this was going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

Once splitting from Becs and Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie made it to their first hour and immediately, Stacie was almost brought to tears with Aubrey's gift. She said that nobody has put so much thought into a gift and made it actually from the heart. Feeling on top of the world with Stacie's response to her gift, it was soon crushed when after first hour, Gwen was waiting outside of the physics classroom holding some flowers and a basket full of Stacie favorite things.

The bitch even had bunch a crunch in there.

After that, well besides the whole love fest Gwen and Stacie were undoubtedly in, Friday's classes went by pretty quick. It wasn't her best Friday's which sucks because Friday's are her favorite but seeing Stacie and Gwen killed her vibe. Just seeing them together and how Gwen was basically the mastermind behind the luxurious new ride gift made Aubrey want to put her hand in mud and slap her across the face. Aubrey wasn't one for violence but she honestly considered the possibility of jail when in came to Gwen Stacy and was a hundred percent okay with it. She also never thought of herself as a jealous person but neither did she think she'd be gay. Crazy how things flip.

On a positive note, Aubrey ended the week with absolutely no homework, leaving her the weekend stress free and full of random activities- which tomorrow might be a stay in bed type of day, especially with this Beca Mitchell/Stacie Conrad birthday bash thing they are hosting at their house. With the stories Aubrey has heard from the two, they sure are about to let their freak flag fly.

Aubrey was already mustering up a lie to tell her father because she honestly thought he would never let her go to a party knowing there would indeed by alcohol involved. Turns out though, the mention of Stacie's birthday made him a little bit more flexible and she didn't even have to lie. He just gave her the usual "be smart. Don't drink and drive," and the, "text me when you are there and when you make it to Chloe's" since Aubrey said she'd be spending the night with her. He even seemed okay with Aubrey having the slight possibility of drinking and it was all because it was with Stacie. How her father liked Stacie so much was beyond her, not that she's complaining. Actually, it warms her heart to no other.

In her room, she was deciding on an outfit to wear to Stacie's party and also keeping in mind that Gwen would probably be there too so, that meant three things. One, dress hot. Two, dress even hotter and three, be the hottest damn chick dressed in that entire house.

While searching her closet for some clothes, Aubrey heard a knock on her door, causing her to pause and answer to whoever was there.

She should've known it was Chloe who was the culprit as she was always known to be the early bird to every damn occasion, claiming that, "if you're early, you're on time, if you're on time, you're late and if you're late, you'll pay." Aubrey guesses that Chloe got sick of running laps around the track during cheer practice because she was always late. Doing what you ask? Aubrey will never know.

"Why am I not shocked you're almost an hour early to pick me up?" Aubrey opened the door, showing Chloe who was dressed and dressed to impress. Rocking a light blue denim jacket with a navy tank top underneath and to finish with a grand finale, a pair of white jean shorts and wedges, Chloe posed for the blonde's approval.

"I have one question." Aubrey eyed Chloe's outfit head to toe and received a nod from Chloe to ask away. "With a body like that, you can get literally anyone. Why the hell did you settle for a four foot midget with ear monstrosities that is part raccoon?"

"Oh shut up Bree." Chloe giggled, slapping Aubrey in the arm as she passed her so she could sit on the bed. "I know you secretly like Beca and not only is she super attractive, the orgasms she gives are to die for." Chloe gave Aubrey a wink to finish her sentence and received a face of disgust in return. "To answer your question of course."

"So the hobbit popped your cherry huh? I'm a little sad that it has been a whole week and you haven't told me anything especially if it's losing your virginity!" Aubrey tried her best not to sound too offended. She knew Chloe was busy with other stuff and didn't always have the time to sit down and have a conversation. Even Aubrey was stuck with school work or student council so it makes sense why she is just now hearing about it. "Did it hurt? I heard it hurts."

"Well technically, she didn't pop anything since that's more a penis in vagina type thing but she was gentle. Super gentle." Chloe said with a smile, still not over the after feeling aroma.

Aubrey headed back to her closet to find the perfect outfit. "Okay, sorry I asked but that's enough sex talk for one night."

Laughing, Chloe got up from the bed to help Aubrey scavenge through her closet. "Is Luke coming?"

"He cheated on me." Aubrey was quick to answer matter of factly. There was a long pause of silence where Aubrey didn't say anything and actually, she didn't even really move. "I broke up with him." Was all she said

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the redhead pause what she was doing and twist her body so she was now facing the blonde. "Aubrey.." Chloe's voice was weak and Aubrey knew she was trying to be soft with her tone, not knowing if Aubrey was still fragile or if she would break down in tears at any moment. But that wasn't the case. Yeah, maybe it hurt reading those messages from some Ashley chick that went to Barden who which no surprise now, was secretly getting it on behind her back when he was supposedly, 'sick' but it was the pain of a bee sting. The initial impact was painful, stung like hell but the aftermath was as if it didn't even happen at all. Just a little red.

"I'm okay Chloe." Aubrey spoke quietly and even though her voice didn't sound so sure at the moment, she spoke the god honest truth.

"When?" Chloe asked curiously but also concerned.

"Homecoming night I oversaw him having a conversation with some girl that didn't sound familiar. Didn't think much of it because I don't want to be that clingy girl that doesn't allow my boyfriends to be friends with other girls." Aubrey explained. "Come the next day, he said he was staying home, saying he got food poisoning or whatever. So, being the caring person I am, I drove over to his house to surprise him but the only person surprised was me when an unfamiliar car pulled up to his house and guess who it was?"

"Luke." Chloe answered, a frown forming on her face.

"Bingo."

"Why didn't you tell me? It was a week ago and maybe I should've noticed that Luke wasn't in choir anymore but only now can I put the pieces together."

Now, Aubrey felt guilty. Chloe was her best friend and for anything else, she would've stopped everything she was doing and drive straight over to her house and tell her but this she didn't have an exact answer to why she didn't do that. Maybe it was because she never been cheated on before and the feeling of betrayal was new. Or maybe it was partially because her feelings towards Luke wasn't something to freak out over. She cared about him yes, a lot, but she cared about a lot of people.

"I'm sorry Chlo. I just….-" Aubrey started, running her hand through her hair. "I don't have an exact answer for you but I just want to let you know I'm okay."

Chloe was hesitant at first but eventually, she responded with a nod and a small smile. "Then let's find you something good to wear. You have a tall drink of water to impress tonight."

Aubrey raised an eyebrow, watching Chloe dig through shirts hanging up. "I beg your pardon?"

"Don't worry Bree. Secret is safe with me." With a wink, Chloe picked out a shirt and walked over to the bed to let it hang, leaving Aubrey wit no other choice but to leave the conversation where it is.

It's not like Chloe wasn't right…

 _ **An hour later….**_

Chloe ended up picking the perfect outfit for Aubrey that wasn't too slutty but slutty enough to look hot as shit but also classy. The outfit consisted of a teal crop top that showed off all the years of running, exercise and yoga into her toned abs and a torn, black pair of daisy Dukes to finish the touch. Deciding on a similar pair of shoes, Aubrey chose black wedges, giving her calfs the extra tonnage.

"How do I look?" Aubrey asked, fixing her curled hair (thanks to Chloe) in the mirrors on the outside of Chloe's car. Standing up straight with her arms held out and turning a 360 degrees, Chloe examined her current appearance.

"Aca-amazing!" Chloe gushed with a clap to her hands, proud of all her work to turn operation, "make Aubrey the hottest chick at this party" a success.

The music was already booming through the house and the girls were even down the street. Also, there was a lot of people attending Stacie's party but really, it wasn't all that surprising since Beca and her basically ran the hallways of Barden. Who knew being gay would turn you into the president.

Seeming like Chloe was telling the truth, Aubrey gave one last look in the mirror before smiling. "Let's go."

They walked to the house, hearing the bass vibrate the walls and windows and seeing all sorts of drunken teenagers storm around the area. For it being only 11, people were already getting turnt.

"We need to get on their level." Chloe said, eyeing a couple of students who were currently shotgunning a beer in the front yard. The students were hopelessly drunk and Chloe even swore one was about to either pass out or puke.

Maybe both.

Chloe and Aubrey didn't even bother on knocking before entering the house. It just made sense not to because the music was so loud, probably nobody would hear anyway. Also, Chloe was dating one of the people who lived here so it made sense not to knock.

The inside of the house was seriously overcapacity of the house even had one. People were shoulder to shoulder and it was muggy and smelt like sweaty dancing bodies. There was also a hint of weed in the aroma as Aubrey caught once walking through the front door. As for being friends with probably the most popular girls at school and also, dating one, Chloe and Aubrey were instantly swarmed with hugs and drunkened greetings from everybody as they tried to move through the crowd.

It was all sort of overwhelming. Aubrey has only ever been to one other house party in her life and that was at Bumper's house. There wasn't nearly as many people, nor alcohol, but on the plus side, there wasn't any cops…...yet. Hopefully there wouldn't be any fences in Aubrey's future to jump over.

Following closely behind each other, they made it to the kitchen where it was less busy and luckily, where all the booze was.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Chloe and Aubrey turned in unison to the added voice joining them in the kitchen even though clearly, they both knew who it was. "Aren't you the hottest southern belle my eyes have ever seen." Beca exposed a predatory smirk as her eyes landed on Chloe's frame.

Aubrey could basically feel the butterflies flap through Chloe's stomach, the way her voice hitched in her throat letting Aubrey know how dry it became as she was presented by Beca's image. It wasn't anything new that Beca tried on. Just a simple white and black flannel with a black tank underneath and a pair of black jean shorts. The only thing that was newly added was the SnapBack placed on Beca's head but even that wasn't too surprising.

"Hey baby." Chloe purred, lifting her arms to hook around Beca's neck when she got in the distance to do so. "On a scale from 1 to drunk, where are you at?" Chloe knew the answer already and if it wasn't for the vodka smell oozing out of Beca's mouth, it was the droopiness in her eyes and the slur in her words that gave it away that Beca Mitchell was in fact, wasted.

"I'm solid." Beca said with a shrug, regaining her composure. "At the most, tipsy."

"You sure?" Chloe teased and giggled when Beca tried her best to keep her balance and posture stiff as a board, not knowing that she wasn't doing a good job since Chloe was using most of her strength to keep her girlfriend up right.

"Positive." Beca was sure of her answer. "So positive that I think you need to get on this level."

"I agree but first-" Chloe leaned down to give-what was meant to be an innocent kiss, turned into a heated make out session right in front of Aubrey who on the other aspect, was ten seconds away from vomiting.

Figuring that the couple was in no rush to break apart soon, Aubrey made her way out of the kitchen to find Stacie so she could spend some much needed time together.

Aubrey was about to lose all hope when she saw how ridiculously hard it was to maneuver around the crowd until she saw the black haired beauty herself greeting some people by the speakers.

Aubrey leaned her back on the nearby wall and took in every curve and asset Stacie's outfit had to flaunt. Stacie caught her eyes when she looked up and beamed a cheeky grin when she saw who was finally here.

"You made it." Stacie greeted as she walked over to Aubrey. "Where's little red riding hood?"

"Where do you think?" Aubrey challenged and loving the way Stacie's mouth formed into one of those smirks that makes Aubrey's legs feel like jello.

"I have a hunch that she is currently attached to a tiny brunette's mouth."

"Your hunch is correct." Aubrey, as a reflex, moved in to hug the taller girl and as she was pulling away, she laced their fingers together. Figuring Stacie was okay with this since she didn't remove her hand from Aubrey's grip, she continued. "How's your birthday so far?"

"It's better now." Stacie's sinful tone didn't go unnoticed by Aubrey and she made sure to not let it show anywhere on her body what effects the tone did to her.

"Yeah? And why is that?"

Stacie lifted her head to ponder for a while. "Maybe it's because my favorite blonde is here who is looking extremely sexy by the way-" Stacie complemented, her eyes lowering down Aubrey's chest and legs and back up to meet emerald. Aubrey had to hide the cheer of victory on her winning choice of outfit and keep it to herself. "-and ready to give me some birthday body shots." Stacie leaned down to whisper the last part in Aubrey's ear, totally not realizing that her voice was powerful enough to put the blonde in a coma. "Did I mention I get to chose where the shots get placed?" By the smell, Aubrey could tell Stacie has been drinking but it was nearly not as bad as Beca. It was probably because the girl was six foot and Beca was basically a certified midget.

Stacie pulled away and Aubrey could've sworn the girls eyes just turned two shades darker than they were before. She also could tell that their faces have been gradually migrating closer to each other, so close Aubrey could feel Stacie's hot breath spread across her lips. Hands that weren't placed on Aubrey's hips were all of a sudden there and bringing both bodies in as close as they could go while Aubrey's, unknowingly, stayed wrapped around Stacie's neck. All one had to do was move, just a centimeter and they'd be kissing and God did Aubrey miss Stacie's lips. How they were so soft and always tasted like cherries. And how gentle but also forceful Stacie could quickly shift when her tongue was added into the equation.

Enough was enough. Aubrey needed to feel Stacie's lips on her's right this instant or she was afraid she'd combust. Even she knew Stacie felt the same way which gave her that extra push to start leaning in.

"Stacie!"

A voice interrupted Aubrey actions , causing her to stop just as their lips were ghosting over each other.

"Sorry it's Gwen." Stacie apologized and before Aubrey knew it, her hands were back to being draped at her sides and that added warmth against her body was gone. She turned to follow the direction where Stacie was headed and only saw the last part which was enough by itself. It was indeed Gwen calling for Stacie and once Stacie was next to her, Gwen dragged Stacie's body into what looked like a study and closed the door when both of them were in.

Aubrey felt sick. She felt pissed and also, she felt sorta heartbroken. It was nothing like how she felt when she found out Luke was cheating on her. It actually felt worse. Her mind knew exactly what was going on on the other side of that glass door but did she want to know? No, but that didn't let her imagination get the best of her. The only way she knew for sure that would fog up her mind, stopping all these visuals of Stacie and Gwen was alcohol. A shit ton of it. Making her way into the kitchen, she poured herself a shot, and another one… and another one….and another one, almost to the point where she lost count.

It didn't take long for Aubrey to go from buzzed to tipsy to drunk to wasted and when she found herself outside on the back porch where no one else was, she let herself find the nearest single guy and begin to make out with him. Not because she wanted to because clearly, she wanted Stacie. It was because Stacie didn't want her and the only way to not think about Stacie is to think about someone else.

She didn't know who she ended up choosing for the lucky pick of a steamy make out sesh but that didn't matter. Her vision was cloudy, she could barely walk straight and her eyes definitely had on liquor goggles. Whoever she picked was an alright kisser. Nothing to jump up and down about. The guy kinda tasted like beer and Aubrey thought beer was revolting, but other than that he was pretty skilled. He wasn't Stacie skilled and didn't taste quite as delicious as Stacie did but he would do. For now.

She was so caught up in devouring this random guy's mouth that she didn't even feel the extra presence behind her watching the whole thing go down.

"Aubrey?" She heard this but wasn't really sure. The music was still really loud-even though they were in the back yard and students were laughing outside and their conversations were overly obnoxious. With that, she continued to keep her mouth attached and to dominate this guy's mouth with her tongue.

"Aubrey." This time, there was no way Aubrey didn't hear it. The voice was stern and kinda scary if she was being honest. Retracting her mouth back, after finding out that she just made out with Bumper and it was Stacie who was calling her name, her eyes stretched wide and immediately she felt the alcohol rising up from her stomach to her throat.

She jolted off of Bumper's lap and sprinted to the rocks that ran along the fence and puked up all the consumed vodka, tequila, whiskey and whatever was left that was in her stomach. Soon, as she was dry heaving into the gravel, a hand began to rub small circles on her back and her hair was pulled up. Once she was finished, she straightened her back and pulled her hands off her knees to find out it was Stacie behind her.

"Are you okay?" Stacie asked concerned, still running Aubrey's back and handing her some water to rinse her mouth.

Aubrey took the water and a quick drink before spitting it out on the rocks. "Yeah...I'm fine." She croaked out, obviously still hoarse from the puking. Images of Gwen flooded her mind again and before she knew it or could even stop herself, she jumped out of Stacie's hold and slammed the water bottle down on the rocks. "Actually no I'm not okay. Why are you here?!" Aubrey hissed, not realizing how harsh she actually sounded. If she was sober Aubrey, she wouldn't be talking like that, but this was a very intoxicated Aubrey, an Aubrey that she has never seen before so it was hard to stop anything from spilling out of her mouth no matter how bad it sounded.

Stacie was taken back by the sudden change in demeanor but kept her ground right next to Aubrey. "I was looking for you so we could hang out but turns out you were making out with Bumper." Stacie said, anger written all over her tone.

"Why do you even care?" Aubrey shot back with just as much anger. "You have Gwen now. Why don't you go back and be with your girlfriend instead of worrying about me. I can do whatever I want and whoever I want without your permission." Aubrey tried to walk away but her wrist was caught by Stacie and was pulled back into place with little effort. How drunk she was was seriously unbelievable and sight to see by itself.

"Gwen and I are friends. This whole dating thing that's going around isn't true. She actually has the hots for this girl in our physics lab, always has I guess, and she wanted me to hook them up since we occasionally talk. Yeah I took her to homecoming and we kissed but that's it. She was so far in the closest that she needed a little push to come out. There is honestly nothing going on between us." Stacie explained in more of a lighter tone, her hand still wrapped around Aubrey's wrist.

Aubrey scoffed, wanting to believe Stacie's words and hearing that clearly, Gwen liked someone else but being the queen of stubborn, it prevented her from doing so. The alcohol also wasn't helping. "Why don't you and blondie go back into the house, have some auhmaazzzing birthday sex and just leave me here. I'm perfectly fine." Aubrey slurred, swaying back and forth on her feet and on any other occasion, she'd be disgusted at how she was acting but her emotions were all of a sudden out in the open and every time she opened her mouth, word vomit would come spilling out. "I don't even know why you like her. Did you know she isn't even a natural blonde? She dyed her hair sophomore year and you know why?" Aubrey didn't continue and Stacie took it as she wanted an answer. So, she shook her head. "Because blondes do it the best! I do it the best!" Aubrey yanked her wrist out of Stacie's grip and up in the air for dramatic effect.

There was a moment of just silence between the two as they stared intently at each other, Aubrey heavy breathing due to the yelling and muffled music from the house pounding around them. It stayed like this for a bit until Stacie broke down laughing.

This was something Aubrey wasn't expecting. What she was expecting was more on the lines of Stacie leaving her once again-even though she told her to but clearly didn't want that to happen- and go back into the house so she could enjoy her party. The party that instead of getting her drunk off her ass with beer pong, body shots and whatever else, had her stuck outside, talking to Aubrey about absolute nonsense.

"Why are you laughing?" Aubrey scrunched her face, knitting her eyebrows confused.

Once Stacie stopped laughing, intentionally, she moved as close to Aubrey as she was able to get, linking their hands together. "You're extremely cute when you're jealous."

"Jealous?" Aubrey spoke as if she was offended. Actually, she kind of was but more in the sense she was in denial about it. "I am not jealous."

"Oh really?" Stacie wasn't budging. "I think you're jealous. Jealous of Gwen."

"Okay fine." Aubrey had enough lying. It was either now or never and with the help of liquid courage, she decided that now is the best time. "Maybe I am jealous. I'm jealous because you use to look at me the way you looked at Gwen Homecoming night and it made my heart hurt watching you two so happy. You're just so…. God you're just so perfect in absolutely every way possible and I had you! I had you all to myself and I was the happiest I've ever been and I threw all we had away because of my ego." If it wasn't for Stacie reaching out with her free hand and wiping away the tears that rolled down her cheeks, she wouldn't of known that she was crying. The alcohol made her whole face numb and couldn't even feel the wetness the tears brought. "You hurt me bad when I found out about Beca and you, and now that I think about it, it wasn't even that big of a deal but it was a big deal to me because I thought I could fall in love with you Stacie. I still do." Aubrey unknowingly, cried some more as Stacie wiped away all her tears with the pad of her thumb. "You get along with my dad, you care about school and have a fun personality, you're hot as hell-" Stacie snickered when she felt Aubrey's eyes trace her long frame. "-you're everything I look for in a partner and we will never have what we had again because I'm an idiot and ruined everything. I guess I deserved Luke cheating on me. Maybe it was karma."

"Whoa whoa." Stacie stood back, anger written all over her face as venom flooded her eyes. "Luke cheated on you?" She said through gritted teeth. Aubrey nodded her head and it was just the confirmation Stacie needed before she tried to storm off. "I'm going to kill him."

Aubrey caught up to Stacie and grabbed her hand, stopping the girl in her tracks. "No stop." Stacie listened and was able to cool her temperature down a bit to not look like she was three seconds away from ripping Luke a new one. "It doesn't matter. He doesn't matter. All that matters is you. I don't want to go around school hearing rumors about your new eye candy unless it's me they're talking about." Aubrey admitted bluntly. "Call me selfish but I don't care. I want you Stacie."

Stacie was quiet for a few moments. "Damn, it's about time." Stacie was grinning and any last bit of regret, anger, jealousy, sadness was banished from Aubrey's body as she stepped in close to Stacie's embrace. She loved how Stacie was so tall and how she kind of just fit into her neck like a perfect piece to a puzzle.

"I think we should christen your new car." Any form of coherent and filtered sentences were thrown out the window as Aubrey's drunk scale hit an all time high. "Also, I think we should make out...right now." She said, pulling away from Stacie's neck so she could look at her.

Stacie barked out a laugh and brought Aubrey back into another hug. "God I want to kiss you so bad." She cursed out loud, hearing something within the lines of a whimper from the blonde or a grunt. Either way it was muffled due to Aubrey's face being smudged against her neck. "But you just puked and sorry, that won't do. As for the car idea, let's wait until you aren't white girl wasted and hell yeah let's do it. But right now, we need to clean you up."

"You're so good to me." Aubrey slurred with a sloppy smile. Her vision wa spinning and Stacie's intoxicating perfume wasn't helping her focus.

Stacie placed a soft kiss to Aubrey temple and took her hand, leading them over to the screen door. "Let's get you up to my room and ready for bed. You're so staying here drunky."

* * *

 **Yayyyy! :) Luke is officially out of the picture and Staubrey is back in action. What did you guys think? I love hearing what you have to say so drop a review and let me know :D hopefully it wasn't too long xp**

 **Next chapter, I'm going to kinda do a time jump to the end of October/ the start of basketball season for Beca. A new character is going to make an appearance and it's going to be a good one. Hints; is it going to be an ex of Beca's? Ex of Chloe's? Stacie's parents? Or Beca's mom? DUN DUN DUNNNN**

 **Till next time lovelies,**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	21. An Unwanted Guest

**Because of the love and feedback I received last chapter, I tried to get an update out somewhat faster than usual. THANKS TO EVERYONE READY AND I LOVE YOU ALL. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **Rumors: Chapter 21: An Unwanted Guest**

The night continued on and though Stacie told Aubrey she should go up to her room and sleep some of the alcohol away, it didn't seem to happen when the two of them ran into a very intoxicated redhead and tiny brunette moments later who were encouraging them to play a couple rounds of flip cup and thumper to end the night right. Of course, Stacie wasn't going to be the grandma of the party and it seemed like Aubrey wasn't in any hurry to call it a night so they gave in. Also, holding Aubrey's hand the entire night with her body wrapped tightly under Stacie's arm next to her body wasn't so bad either.

It was around two when students were either too drunk to function or too tired to stay up when Stacie politely started to kick them out one by one. With no help from Beca also since the girl was one of the people who were way too drunk to function and currently passed out in her girlfriend's arms on the bean bag chair. Stacie laughed at this, knowing Beca was never really good at holding her liquor, never has. She blames it on her certified midget height and scrawny limbs, allowing the alcohol to fill her tiny frame at an insanely fast amount of time.

The mess wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. Stacie was prepared for red solo cups scattered over every inch of carpet, beam or table with spilled liquor covering the tiles. She even thought she'd be missing some things around the house due to having previous parties and always something was missing. But turns out, everything was surprisingly clean-except for the few cups and trash hanging around, and nothing was stolen so, she decided that tomorrow would be a day of cleaning and everything could wait. Plus, she'd have Beca to help no matter how bad her friend's hangover was.

Stacie helped Chloe get Beca into her room, knowing the redhead was also a little tipsy but nothing compared to Beca. And even Stacie was feeling the alcohol pretty bad but never would she show it. Faking sober was like her forte. When Chloe thanked her for the help and closed the door to Beca's room for some sleep, Stacie wondered where Aubrey went the entire time she was shutting down her party. Turning off the lights around the house and locking the doors, Stacie made her way back up the stairs and into her room when she saw a familiar pair of wedges splayed across her bedroom floor, along with crop top that specifically Stacie's remembers the most due to her eyes being glued on Aubrey's torso the majority of the night.

"Bree?" Stacie called out, only seeing Aubrey's clothes and not her actually human form. She walked in deeper to her room and noticed that her bathroom light was on and the water was running. Peeking around the corner, she smiled, pleased, when she saw Aubrey topless and looking absolutely jaw dropping as she stood at the sink, washing her face with the water.

"Making yourself at home already?" Stacie teased, walking up behind the blonde, wrapping her arms snugly around her waist and feeling the girl jump at sudden contact but soon relaxing into the touch and sorta molded into her arms.

Aubrey grabbed a small face towel that was hanging up and dried her face. "Technically, these are all my things since we kinda dated before and I had a designated 'Stacie's house toothbrush' and make up remover." Aubrey giggled when she felt a pair of lips on her neck, kissing the skin gently and making their way up to her earlobe. If it wasn't already for the alcohol making the room spin, Stacie and how she was moving her lips across Aubrey's skin was a great factor.

"Oh you brushed your teeth?" Stacie whispered kittenish into Aubrey's ear and moving her fingers so they were brushing against the blonde's toned abdominal.

"Yes." Aubrey half moaned and half shuttered when she replied, knowing nothing coherent and clear was coming out of her mouth anytime soon when her ear was being sucked on. She fluttered her eyes shut, tiling her neck and allowing Stacie better access to her neck.

"I think I should check." Stacie didn't allow Aubrey to respond and instead, twisted the blonde around so their fronts were pressed together and her mouth was on Aubrey's in the matter of seconds.

Stacie started off slow, allowing her mouth to be reintroduced with Aubrey's soft lips that always tasted like vanilla and began to realize how fucking much she missed kissing this girl. Needy hands found their way into Stacie's black locks, tangling the fingers into the hair, urging Stacie's mouth closer if even possible. Stacie's hands moved across Aubrey's stomach, making sure to touch every inch of skin before wrapping them around to her backside and grabbing her butt roughly. This action made Aubrey squeak into Stacie's mouth, feeling a smirk in response spread across her lips.

"Bed." Aubrey used one of her hands that wasn't tangled in Stacie's hair to hook her finger on the top of the taller girl's dress, pulling her over to Stacie's bed. When the back of her knees connected with the mattress, Aubrey fell back first, bringing Stacie along to settle right on top of her. A thigh managed to land directly in between Aubrey's legs, just brushing against her center and causing her to release a throaty moan that only encouraged Stacie's to grind into Aubrey harder-faster.

There was no time wasted before their lips were connected back together, tongues fighting for dominance and hands searching for Stacie's zipper on the back of her dress. Finding and still managing to kiss the living life out of Stacie as if her life depended on it, she slid the zipper down until a black laced bra was the only piece of clothing left.

"Wait." Stacie broke away from Aubrey's lips, eyes opening to a flushed, heavy breathing blonde underneath her, both of them wearing nothing but bras on their torsos and skin touching skin. The amount of strength she had to actually stop was pretty impressive by itself. Especially with a half naked Aubrey straddled in between her thighs."We should stop."

A frown appeared on Aubrey's face when she heard this. "W-what? Why?" Her voice was hoarse and suddenly deeper than before. "Did I do something wrong? Stacie thought the raspiness was probably the hottest things she has ever heard but still, she knew she shouldn't push this any farther.

"God no." Stacie said, shaking her head repeatedly. "It's just, you're drunk, very VERY drunk and I wanna do things right between us this time. No rush."

Aubrey didn't respond right away, actually, didn't even move and it was starting to scare Stacie. She doesn't know what she would do if she were to lose Aubrey.

Again.

"Okay." Aubrey finally whispered, eyes locked with Stacie's and watching the wave of relief wash over her darkened orbits. "I understand."

"Good." Stacie kissed Aubrey's smile one last time before getting up, regaining her composure back to normal and walking over to her dresser to find something for both her and Aubrey to wear.

Once finding a large t-shirt for Aubrey and a tank top and shorts for herself, she turned around to Aubrey stripping off her shorts with a few stumbles that threatened to knock the blonde on the floor.

"You good?" Stacie asked, trying to hide her laughs from Aubrey who was still struggling to take off her shorts.

"Mmmph…" Aubrey kicked the shorts that fell to her feet off and slumped onto Stacie's bed with a huff.

"Here." Stacie handed Aubrey her shirt and watched the girl put it on and smiling when Aubrey's hair became a tangled mess. "You're ridiculously adorable."

Aubrey fixed her hair and got herself comfortable in the sheets of Stacie's bed, watching the taller girl change into her night stuff. Turning off the bedroom lights, Stacie found a space right behind Aubrey, reaching her arm over her waist and settling her face right behind Aubrey's. Boy did she miss being the big spoon.

"You're….so warm." Aubrey slurred as she scooted in closer, connecting her fingers with Stacie's hand that was over her waist. "I hope you had a good birthday."

Kissing the underside of Aubrey's jaw, Stacie pulled the blonde in closer. "Probably one of the best." She admitted and before she waited for a response, she felt the blonde's breath soon even out and how her body seemed to relax into Stacie's arms. Before she knew it, Stacie was closing her eyes and drifting off into sleep as well.

Best birthday ever.

* * *

Stacie woke up the next morning to a minor headache and her body sore front the amount of dancing she did last night at the party. She also had the stench of vodka misting from her pores since she didn't shower last night. Overall, her birthday was probably the best she ever had and also with the best people. Not only did she she finally get a car-and not just some regular first car but a Hollywood, fancy car, she also got the one girl she has had her eyes on since day one.

Or so she thought.

Stacie turned to face the area where she thought Aubrey would be sleeping but was greeted with cold sheets and an empty bed. Panic started filling Stacie body as her thoughts flooded with Aubrey thinking everything that happened last night was a mistake and was only the alcohol taking control of her body. Stacie felt her heart starting to cramp but a simple sticky note on her desk, covered in a bright pink pen eased her senses.

 _I'm super sorry for last night. I didn't plan on getting that drunk but I'm not regretting it either. Thank you for a wonderful night Stacie Conrad. Now, come downstairs for breakfast that Chloe and I have planned for you._

 _Ps. You should probably check on Beca before coming down lol_

Stacie smiled big at the sticky note, feeling the cramping in her heart transform into a flutter and placed the note back on her desk. Throwing on some more clothes; a pair of black sweatpants and a tank top, Stacie made her way over to Beca's room.

Inside, the room was pitch black and a lump on the bed was sprawled messily across. "Beca." Stacie whispered from the other side of the room and no response or even movement was shown by Beca. She walked over closer to Beca's side, getting a good look at her face and saw make up smeared around her eyes and hair in a knotted nest. Rolling her eyes but first checking if Beca was still breathing (she was), Stacie made her way over to the window and sprung open the blinds, blinding the lifeless person lying directly in the area where the sun was beaming bright.

A deep, monstrous growl or a groan exited from the brunette as she threw the covers up over her head when the light came in contact with her face. "Go away!"

"Oh wake up dramatic." Stacie leaped onto the lump underneath the covers, hearing Beca grunt when her weight crashed on top of her body. She wrapped her limbs around the smaller girl, despite the demands to 'fuck off' coming from Beca.

"Stacie stooooop!" Beca squirmed underneath and all Stacie did was laugh at the struggle her friend was having. No way was a five foot two girl gonna out beat a five foot nine.

Showing mercy, Stacie rolled off the brunette and found herself leaning with one arm up, holding her head in the empty space next to Beca. "Good morning sunshine."

Beca threw the covers off her head with a huff and her breathing a little winded and out of breath. "Fuck off." She tried fixing her hair that was now all over the place and ten times worse. Tiring to get up from the bed, Beca stopped midway when she felt a throbbing pain in her head, causing her to fall back into the bed with a whine. "Oh god."

"You should really learn how to handle your liquor." Stacie watched Beca remove one of the hands that was massaging her temple to flip her off. "Wait-" Stacie paused, scanning the bed and earning a confused look from Beca to why she was looking like she was all of a sudden surrounded by bugs "You guys didn't have sex last night did you?"

Beca barked out into a laughter that sadly, only caused her more pain in her head. "Yeah we did. Full on hot and sweaty scissor sex." And she laughed even harder when the look of pure disgust was shown on Stacie's face while jumping out off the bed. Calming herself down from laughing, "No jumbo tits." She watched a flash of relief wash across Stacie's face as she readjusted herself more comfortably with the pillows and bed. "I was super drunk if you don't remember.

"You never know. You two were basically all over each other last night."

"Well can you blame me? Have you seen my girlfriend?" Stacie shrugged at this. Chloe was a hotty for sure. It's only days before you and Aubrey act the same exact way."Beca countered and Stacie rolled her eyes. "Where is Chloe anyway? Not that I don't love your presence." Beca asked, closing her eyes to avoid the sun that was no way helping her raging migraine.

"Breakfast I guess. Aubrey is down there too."

"Aubrey? Why is she here?" Opening her eyes, Beca knitted her eyebrows together, confused. Only Aubrey would stay the night when they were kinda sorta dating but now Stacie and Aubrey were just friends so why was she spending the night? Did she drink too much and couldn't go home? Did she stay because she forgot her house keys?

Whatever it was, it was something that made Stacie all giddy inside and she tried to hide the smile that was threatening to pop from her mouth any second but couldn't find the strength in doing so. By this, Beca knew exactly what was going on and found herself mirroring the action as well.

"So you and Aubrey?" Beca suggested with a smirk, lifting her eyebrows up and down. "Did you two-"

"Get your mind out of the gutter Mitchell." Stacie was quick to add before Beca could finish her sentence, knowing exactly what she was about to ask. "We didn't have sex. I want things to be perfect this time for us. The time spent without her was unbearable enough so giving up sex until we are both ready is something that I can make an exception for."

"The Stacie Conrad giving up sex for love? What's the occasion?" Beca asked, watching Stacie get up from her bed.

"Great things take time and I'm in no rush when it comes to Aubrey." Stacie smiled, a true genuine smile that made Beca's insides hurt. She was happy her best friend finally was herself again. It was no lie that Stacie has been through a roller coaster of a ride the past couple months so seeing her genuinely happy made Beca feel content.

"Now get your cute butt up. I'm hungry."

Beca grumbled under her breath, she only wanted at least another hour of sleep, maybe four but still, she obeyed Stacie and got out of bed. Throwing only some more clothes since the downstairs was always a tad bit cooler, she followed right behind Stacie until the reached the opening to the kitchen. When making it there, Beca's senses were filled with the delicious aroma of freshly made bacon, eggs and French toast, along with newly brewed coffee; Beca's favorite. Today's pop songs were softly playing in the background on the kitchen's dock and it was really no surprise to Beca that Chloe was at the stove, flipping bacon with nothing but a large t-shirt of her's on, hair up in a messy bun and swaying her hips to some classic Britney Spears. It was a typical Chloe thing to do and absolutely fucking adorable.

"Wow." Beca was torn out of her admiration of Chloe's body when Stacie spoke. She didn't even realize that Chloe had company in the kitchen and that company was no other than the dictator herself, Aubrey Posen, who was busy cleaning up the mess from last night's party.

"I'm surprised Aubrey is even alive after the amount of poison her body consumed last night." Beca scoffed, her voice even resembled how impressed she really was. "Also, who the hell knew Aubrey had such a rockin' body under all of her mom clothes?" Beca commented when she saw what Aubrey was wearing-which consisted of a black sports bra and a pair of Stacie's grey sweats that were a little too big on her so they were bunched up at her feet.

"Oh trust me, I knew." Stacie's predatory smile didn't go unnoticed by Beca and all she could do was cringe at what the taller girl meant. They seemed to still be unnoticed by Aubrey and Chloe in the kitchen as the two girls were busy singing along to some greatest hits. Stacie eyes were glued to Aubrey as Beca's were to Chloe.

"How did we get so lucky?" After a while of watching the girls in the kitchen, Beca finally spoke up, eyes still watching her girlfriend and a smile breaking out in her mouth.

Releasing a long sigh, Stacie shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly, I have no idea. What I do know is that we should be thanking our lucky stars for two girls as amazing as Chloe and Aubrey and make sure to never mess up with them again."

Chloe finished the last piece of bacon on the pan and turned around to see Beca and Stacie standing at the doorway, causing her to jump suddenly. "Hey!" Chloe chirped with a beaming smile, trying to hide the fact that Beca and Stacie just gave her a mini heart attack. "I hope you two are hungry because I totes just made the best hangover remedy known to man." And then she skipped over to the kitchen table where the rest of the food was and where Aubrey was sitting patiently.

"God I love your girlfriend." Stacie complemented, following right behind the redhead, leaving Beca at the doorway and giving Aubrey a quick good morning kiss before sitting down with them.

Beca shook her head with a smile, watching Stacie already start to dig into all the glorious food and Chloe start some morning conversation. She couldn't help but feel contempt and happy that this was her life now. Morning breakfast with her wonderful girlfriend, her Best Friend and her girlfriend was something she could get use to having every Saturday morning till the day she dies. And she is perfectly okay with that.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" Beca whined as she helped Chloe carry her stuff to the bus that was in the process of being filled with suitcases and pom poms.

A couple weeks have gone by since Stacie's extravagant birthday bash and to say everything was perfect wasn't even enough to sum it up. School has been getting easier, especially for Beca and anatomy since her girlfriend was like some human body wizard when it came to it. Stacie and Aubrey have been better than ever and officially labeled themselves as girlfriends. It didn't take as long as Beca thought it would take Stacie to pop the question and even how she did it was pretty fucking romantic. It was just a chill night with Stacie, Aubrey and her dad when she sealed the deal-with of course, the nervous break downs and panic attacks in the process. Aubrey mentioned that she came out to her father and told him about her and Stacie's past and he was one hundred and ten percent okay with it and actually really liked Stacie but still, the thought of asking the girl that's got her head all jumbled up with lover girl emotions was terrifying. Luke totally went MIA. People are starting to think he got arrested, other people think he got into crazy hardcore drugs and was sent to rehab. Truth is though, none of them actually know what happened and it's all a bunch of bullshit rumors that do nothing but mess everything up in the long run.

But that's Barden for yah.

Chloe threw on her last duffle bag and picked up her cheer backpack that had her headphones hanging from the straps and her pillow pet of a lion that Beca got for her when she traveled. Beca says that it reminded her of Chloe because of the crazy red mane but Chloe believes it's because the pet itself was cute as can be.

"Yes I have to go." Chloe said with a frown, sorta like the one Beca has had plastered on her face for the past hour when they had to be up and ready so Chloe could meet the bus on time for the cheer team's trip to Florida. It was nationals time which also meant time to bring back one of those sick trophies and a banner that they seemed to win every damn year since Barden even created the cheer team. Yeah, they were THAT good. What it also meant though was a whole five days without Chloe and Beca was sure she'd probably die by day two.

Maybe even an hour in.

"Can you just sneak me with you?" Beca suggested, grabbing one of Chloe's hands and brushing her thumb over the back of her hand. "I'm pretty sure I can fit in one of your duffle bags. No one will ever know."

"Oh I wish I could." Chloe giggled, her heart melting at Beca's adorable pout. She could just kiss her bottom lip that was popped out. "But you have basketball to get ready for. Tryouts are coming up Saturday and then, your first home game Monday which hopefully the team will be back in time so I can cheer you on." Chloe said with a smile and Beca mirroring it. "Then, it's Halloween and I'm sure Stacie will go on a mission to kill our livers so, preparation for that is much needed." Beca and Chloe both laughed at this. It was such a true thing to say. Stacie Conrad, aka, liver killer.

"I'm going to miss you though." And Beca's pout was back.

"I'm going to miss you too baby." Chloe cooed, bringing Beca in for a hug and nuzzling her face in the divot of her girlfriend's neck. "I'll be thinking about you all weekend, every second of every day that we spend apart." She squeezed even tighter. "Especially at night." Then purred into Beca's ear.

Beca tried not to make any embarrassing sounds when the hands that were playing with her hair soon lowered to her butt, giving the area a firm squeeze but failed completely.

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't just hear that." A voice broke the couple apart and they should've known the comment came from Aubrey.

"Oh come on Bree. It's not like you aren't going to be doing the same thing with Stacie." Chloe retorted, pulling away from Beca to face the blonde who was wrapped under Stacie's arms.

"That's when the beauty of cell phones and webcams come in handy…. if you know what I mean." Stacie winked, not noticing that her comment basically turned her girlfriend into a ripe tomato. Another thing about these two, Aubrey still has her v-card, well girl v-card, and Stacie still has her, "I haven't been in Aubrey's pants yet" card. Both of them were taking it slow and it hasn't seemed to be bothering either of them but every time Stacie would mention anything sexual, Aubrey would turn as red as Chloe's hair.

"What a wonderful idea." Chloe purred into Beca's ear, only loud enough for her to hear and only loud enough to send an electrical shock down her entire spine and legs. The thought of phone sex was a little prehistoric al to be honest. It's the twentieth century with things like FaceTime and Skype. That's like going to a phone store and asking for a razor when next to it is a perfectly updated iPhone 6. But the thought and possibility of doing it with Chloe made her legs feel like jello and the pool of her gut boil with heat.

"Come on ladies!" The cheer coach yelled from the open window on the bus. "Kiss your girlfriends goodbye and let's get on the road!"

Nodding their heads with a laugh, the couples broke into saying their own little goodbyes.

"Text me when you get there. And also try to send me some pictures. Especially if you go to the beach or whatever."

"Why Mitchell?" Chloe asked, eyebrows raised high and a smirk plastered on her mouth. "Wanna see-" then she gestured her hands around her torso slowly. "-all of this?"

Beca watched the movements from Chloe's hands that were hovering over her chest and used every muscle in her mouth not to drool. "Yes." She said simply, refocusing her eyes with Chloe's instead of her boobs. "Yes I do."

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

"Where you joking about the joke you made earlier?" Aubrey asked, fiddling her thumbs on the zipper of her jacket.

Looking at this, Stacie knew Aubrey was nervous. It was one of the many adorable things Stacie picked up on with all the time spent with Aubrey. "Totally joking. Intimate times with us will come when we are ready. Plus, I want the full body to body action first before I'm being teased through an electronic device." Stacie winked and loved that saying this made Aubrey's nerves start to fade away and her killer smile that made her weak was back.

"I know back at your party, I kinda almost insinuated the sex when of course, I was under the influence, then the next day say I want to wait to have sex-which is kinda like blue balling you if you think about…... not saying that you have a penis or anything." Aubrey was quick to add in when she saw Stacie's mouth open to reply. "But what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry I'm being so prude I guess. You're so good to me and waiting I know isn't something you want to do but are doing it because it's what I want. It's not everyday I'm gifted with someone as respectful as you and I just want to say thank you for respecting my boundaries."

Stacie smiled, big. Probably too big.

Instead of replying, even though she probably couldn't if she tried, Stacie leaned down and placed a soft, tender kiss on the blonde's lips and smiled when Aubrey instantly deepened the gesture with a simple swipe of her tongue on Stacie's bottom lip. Pulling away with a foggy haze in her eyes, Stacie pulled Aubrey close with her hands that were placed behind the blonde's lower back. "Of course Bree. I would never push you into doing something that you wouldn't feel a hundred percent comfortable with. Just….when the time comes, it's gonna be pretty freaking rad and I'm just counting down the seconds till I get to share that moment with you."

"Okay Romeo, you aren't making this any easier for me." Aubrey teased as she went in for another kiss-this time more chaste. "Maybe after nationals." With one last peck, Aubrey picked up her bag from the ground and started walking over to the steps of the bus.

It took a while for Stacie to process anything after Aubrey's lips on her's-something that never seems to go away whenever she kisses Aubrey. Shaking her head out of it, "wait….what?"

Stepping back down the steps so she could see Stacie standing there, puzzled. "I don't think I'll be the only one coming back with a trophy." She swiped the glasses off the top of her head, placing them on her eyes and blew Stacie a kiss before vanishing into the bus with the rest of the cheer team.

"What?" Stacie muttered to herself.

What the hell was Aubrey talking about?

"Jesus. For how smart you are, you sure are dumb when it comes to sexual flirting." Beca added behind Stacie, causing the taller girl to turn around with a huff. "She means you're going to win her golden ticket when she comes back from Florida." Beca clarified as Chloe nodded in agreement. Seems like the redhead was having quite the hard time saying goodbye to Beca.

"And her golden ticket means her vagina." Chloe chipped in with a proud smile totally ignoring the fact that Stacie already knew what she meant.

"Gross." Beca cringed at Chloe's words. Anything anatomy related to Aubrey's body gave her the hibby gibbies.

"Chloe!" The coach yelled out the window again. "We need to get on the road to check in! You'll see Beca again I promise! Now chop chop!" The coach clapped her hands in a needy fashion. All the other girls on the bus started whistling out the windows-which really wasn't affecting Chloe one bit and actually, encouraging her like a small child.

Chloe lightly sighed, frowning when she turned to face Beca. "Okay, I need to go before I get left here."

"You know, I don't think that's such a bad idea….here, pretend like you don't hear her." Beca used her hands to cover Chloe's ears, making the redhead giggle at her antics.

"You know, it's going to be hard for a cheer team to cheer without their captain." Chloe countered in between laughs and replacing Beca's hands with her's as they swung in front of their bodies.

"They have Aubrey which is like five captains in one body." Beca shot back with a smirk. This girl wasn't making this goodbye any easier for Chloe.

"Well since I choreographed this set, it's best that I be there and see the results from the judges."

"I'm super proud of you you know?" Beca gave a proud smile, one that showed how very proud she actually was. "It's not everyday I can tell people that I have a super sexy redhead that can arrange a whole dance set within days-let alone perfect it in hours. You madam are pretty amazing."

Chloe was sure she was blushing by the heat forming all of a sudden in her cheeks but over the time she has been with Beca, it became a daily thing to do so she was kinda use to it. "God I love you."

"I love you too." Beca leaned forward so their foreheads were resting against each other. "Now go and get yourself a trophy Red." And she captured Chloe's lips in a tender kiss before giving her butt a soft slap, shoeing her away to get on the bus.

The engine of the bus started up and the door began folding close and soon, Beca and Stacie were waving the bus down from the school parking lot where they now stood girlfriend less.

"Is it possible to already miss her?" Stacie said, watching the bus in the distance with a frown. It wasn't completely true. She wasn't that clingy but the thought of spending this much time apart was kinda unsettling- which probably made her miss Aubrey more.

Beca rolled her eyes so aggressively that Stacie was sure she heard them turning. "And you call me moonstruck." Scoffing, Beca nudged Stacie's arm, signaling her focus to the jeep. "Come on. The only thing good about waking up at six in the morning is breakfast and you're paying for me."

And before Stacie could argue, Beca was already in the driver's seat of her jeep, waiting for Stacie to get in. She scoffed a laugh and shook her head. At least she had Beca to get her through her Aubrey withdrawal.

Maybe these five days won't be so bad after all.

* * *

Beca managed to survive two whole days in anatomy without Chloe helping her out. She had to sit by Jesse for the most part but still, she did her work individually. Mostly.

Open gym was back at it and more and people were starting to attend, including Beca now that she was concussion free. While she was at basketball, Stacie was busy studying for all of her hard classes due to the fact that midterms were just around the corner. Beca really should be doing the same thing but it felt like talking to Chloe and shooting hoops with Jesse and Emily was a lot more important.

"How's Chloe doing down in Florida?" Emily asked, running to get a rebound from one of Beca's shots. They were early for open gym Friday night and decided to play a quick and easy game of horse.

Catching the ball that Emily threw back, Beca re-positioned herself on the three point line ready to shoot. "She's good. The teams down there are just going through some camp stuff stations so they aren't in the main event yet. She says that the college coaches down there are really working them out. Before she knows it she'll be back with muscles on top of her muscles." And then she made the three pointer with a swish.

"That's good!" Emily chirped and again, ran after the ball like an unleashed puppy. "Are you nervous for tryouts?" She asked while taking a shot where Beca made her's. She released the ball high, only for it to bounce of the back off the rim and into the other court.

"Good thing you're one hell of a post Legacy." Beca teased, chasing after the ball that managed to roll all the way down to the other side of the court. One of the other basketball players had to stop what they were doing and throw back the ball. Thank god Emily was tall with giraffe legs and could box out any girl next to her or basketball would just not be her sport. "But yeah." She admitted, catching the ball thrown and moving to a different area on the three point line. "I am. It's a new school with new people. Kinda scary you know?"

"Yeah but you're one of the best point guards Barden has ever had and your shooting average is insane!" Emily gushed with widened eyes.

Beca scoffed, dribbling the ball but thanked Emily for the compliment before taking another shot. This time though, it toilet bowled out of the basket. They continued this for a while, just talking about school, Benji for Emily, Chloe for Beca and tryouts coming up tomorrow afternoon. It was nice to just relax and shoot some baskets to kill time. Usually Beca would have Chloe to hangout with and get some much needed entertainment. To say she missed the redhead was a bit of an understatement that's for sure.

Mid shot, Beca heard her cellphone go off but didn't get to her bag in time to answer the call- which was no other than Stacie. She was about to redial her number and call her back before she got a text message seconds later.

Opening the message,

Jumbo Tits [5:30pm]: SOS! I think your dad is dating again!

"What?" Beca muttered to herself under her breath, rereading the message over and over again, hoping that she misread the words somewhere in the sentence. Turns out, she didn't.

 _ **Roughly around two hours later…**_

"Stacie!" Beca yelled as soon as she got into the house, dropping her basketball bag by the front door and taking off her shoes.

"In the living room!" A voice rang from the distance.

Beca dropped her keys on the counter by all the others and followed the voice of Stacie into the living room where the girl was watching the E network and eating some popcorn. Shocking? Yeah no. "What was your text about?"

Stacie move the popcorn bowl over so Beca could plop down right next to her, joining her on the couch. "I think Warren is dating again."

"I know. That's what your text said." Beca snorted, taking a handful of popcorn and sticking it in her mouth. "I meant, how do you know?"

"Well, I came home early from the library after school since you were staying with Emily to shoot and choir got cancelled so I pulled up and there was a random Lexus sitting outside of our house….well not technically outside of our house, more diagonal and a few houses down but still. It was a car I've never seen before and you know I know all of our neighbor's vehicles like it's written on the back of my hand! Remember when I had to wash cars to afford that concert we wanted to go to so badly and the only way was a Stacie Conrad and Beca Mitchell bikini car wash?"

Beca cringed at the memory. First of all, it was hot as shit during that summer and the only time Beca was actually appreciative of being half naked in front of a bunch of people. Second, she had to wash every single car on their street that day and after, she swears she smelled like car soap and oil for at least a month. She did all that for a summer concert that honestly, wasn't even that great. So not worth hard labor that's for sure.

"Trust me I remember." Beca said, deadpanned. "But that doesn't really give me suspicions that dad is dating again. That car could be anybody's."

"That's not it!" Stacie was quick to add, muting the tv as she turned to face Beca, one leg crossed underneath her butt and eyes wide. Things were about to get real. "I came inside and at around five, I smelled like Chinese food or something. Walking into the kitchen, there was Chinese food all over and those random candles we have on the kitchen table that never seem to be used were lit and nice flowers...like real fucking flowers were placed lying down right next to some random purse that wasn't mine and I knew it couldn't have been yours."

Okay, now things were starting to get really suspicious. "Oohhkay," Beca said slowly, still trying to process everything. "What happened after this?"

"Oh let me tell you."

 _ **Two hours ago.**_

Stacie studied the new items around the kitchen, her theories that Warren was hooking up with someone at an all time high now. Being too focused on her investigation, Stacie didn't hear the footsteps into the kitchen, causing her to jump when a voice echoed through the silence.

"Whoa." Warren laughed when he saw Stacie jump into the counter, grabbing her chest on impact. "What's got you all jumpy?"

Stacie knitted her eyebrows together, still trying to regain her breathing back to normal after her mini heart attack. What was he doing? "I-I uhh." Stacie had to think quick. Her actions by themselves already made her seem like she was up to no good anyway. "-I just had headphones in." She pulled out a pair of white apple headphones that she was listening to earlier but took them out when she saw the crime scene of a random female in their house. "Didn't hear you coming."

Warren awed, grabbing plate of orange chicken and fried rice. "Oh I see. Well, sorry for not waiting for dinner. I was super hungry after my midterms today and couldn't wait for you and Beca. What are you doing home so early anyway? I thought you were studying at the library and Beca was at basketball?"

Bingo.

Something Stacie could work with. Did he expect a night alone so he could get it on with lady friend? "Yeah I did but came home early. When Aubrey isn't around I feel more obligated to work on math problems than to make out so, I get done faster." Stacie shrugged with a smirk and Warren rolled his eyes. She watched him take a seat at the table and began to eat while scrolling through his phone. Maybe he was texting his lady a way to sneak out of the house without being caught. "You ordered a lot of food."

"Well you do know how Beca eats. I swear, I don't know where all the food goes in her body." Warren snickered, taking a bite out of his rice. Seems like he wasn't budging as easy as Stacie thought he would.

"Where did these come from?" Stacie decided to dive straight for the heat, pointing at the flowers right beside her. No way is he getting out of this one.

Warren followed Stacie's finger to where she was pointing and a visible gulp was seen through his throat. "Oh those?" He voice was suspiciously higher than before, an obvious sign he was freaking the fuck out. "I meant to give them to one of my co workers. I guess she is having hard time with family and wanted to give her something nice. It's who teaches astronomy. I bet you know her."

Warren was right. Stacie did know her and knew she was not only extremely old and a defiant cat lady but also, she was happily married. It was either her theory about the flowers was false or Beca's dad was a hell of a good liar which shouldn't be true due to the fact Beca was literally the worst liar known to man.

She nodded her head, understanding what he said and looked around the room to find something else that looked a little fishy.

Jackpot.

"Uh who's purse is this?" Stacie picked up the leather, dangling it from the tip of her finger. The size of Warren's eyes doubling and Stacie was pretty sure he stopped breathing at one point. "It's pretty cute but not my style nor Beca's." Stacie tried to fluff up her question, trying to not make it obvious that she was totally on to something. Why is she going to school to become a scientist when she is amazing at investigating and becoming the next Nancy Drew?

"Oh um." His voice squeaked. Like full on, 'I've just been caught red handed and there is absolutely no way out of this one,' squeaked. "One of my students left that in my last hour and I didn't want to leave it in my school desk because of the possibility of it getting stolen. So, I brought it home to try to contact her later saying that I have it and will give it to her Monday. Alison-" Warren shook his head, disappointed. "Always leaving stuff in my classroom."

Nice cover up.

"Oh okay." Stacie was in no way believing a damn word Warren was saying and knew for a fact he was pulling lies straight out of his ass. She was about to take a glance into the purse, hopefully catching a glimpse of maybe a license or a name tag of this mysterious hook up Warren was currently boneing until her phone rang and immediately she knew it was Aubrey.

"Here." Warren sat up from the chair and walked over to Stacie who was gushing at her phone's caller Id and took the purse from her hands. Probably knowing that what Stacie was about to do would put him bad shape when it came to keeping this hooking up a 'secret.' "Let me take this from you and you go along and talk to Aubrey.

 _ **Back to the present….**_

"You got distracted by your girlfriend so you couldn't figure out who's purse that was?" Beca shrieked, hands flailing in the air.

"A girl has needs Beca and I'm sorry it was my girlfriend calling!" Stacie shot back, arms crossed.

"I swear I'd think you'd have a dick because for most of the time you're thinking with it." Beca ran her hand through her hair with an annoyed sigh. "Do you know where he put the purse? We can still sneak a peek and find out who the hell is jumping my dad. Why the hell isn't he talking to us about it?" Beca's voice went soft. She was actually pretty hurt that's her father wasn't open about this kind of thing. Whether or not it is true, he knows that Beca would be more than hundred percent supportive of who he dates. Ever since her mom dumped them and seeing her dad so miserable, she and Stacie were on missions to find him another woman to make him that happy guy again.

That or at least get him laid. Sex always makes people happier.

"What are you two ranting about?" A voice coming up behind Beca and Stacie started the girls, causing them to jump when Warren took a seat on the couch diagonal from them. "Stacie seriously? That's twice today that you've acted like I'm some axe murderer. What is up?"

"Sorry I get a little jumpy when people around me who walk like they're as light as a feather tend to scare me sometimes." Stacie straightened her posture. "Sue me."

Warren barked out a laugh, reaching for the table and grabbing the remote. "Your money is my money so I'd be suing myself." The whine that came from Stacie was heard from Warren when he changed the channel to one of his boring tv shows he loved to watch on Friday nights.

Once he got settled, his phone rang in his pocket and he pulled it out, glancing at his screen. It seemed to be a text message since he didn't answer it or ignore the notification like he normally would with one of those spam emails he always got. This made Beca wonder. Why is he all of a sudden texting and how does he even know how to use it? Just like yesterday, Beca had to show him how to take caps lock off his keyboard because he claimed that it was broken and his phone was constantly yelling at him.

"Who you texting?" Beca asked without hesitation. She needed to find out who this woman was and she wanted to find out now.

"Just an email from one of my students." He lied. God he sat there and lied straight to Beca's face. She knew this because never had an email made him smile as big as he was smiling now. It was just downright creepy. In a matter of seconds, he closed out of his phone and say up from the couch, turning the channel back to the E network for Stacie. "I going out with some buddies from school to have a couple beers. You guys good on food? I left you some money on the table."

"What? Why?" Beca questioned, curious as to why all of a sudden. He literally just got settled and now he was leaving? After one message?! What the hell?

"College kids aren't the only ones celebrating the end of midterms. Plus, I'll be cooped up in the house all week grading papers so why not have some fun." _More like cooped up in the house banging some unknown chick on top of all your papers that needed to be graded dad._ Beca thought to herself, mentally rolling her eyes multiple times. Salty didn't even come close to describing how she felt towards her dad right now. Warren walked over to the closet and grabbed a jacket hanging up. "You two be safe. Make good choices!" He yelled from the front door before closing it. Beca couldn't help but snicker when her dad would use her saying. It still didn't make up for the fact that he was lying to her though.

"Okay. Something is definitely up." Beca said, staring in the direction of the front door. Stacie nodded her head, kinda like a, 'duh, what did I tell you' kind of way. "Tomorrow we will strategize. Operation find out who dad is seeing is in motion."

* * *

" _ **I can't believe you two are doing this."**_

Beca heard Chloe speak through the phone placed in between her shoulder and ear. She pulled up to her lightly lit house in the distance, right behind her neighbor's dodge pick up truck to be unseen but able to see everything. The light on the porch let Beca know that her dad was home, just like Stacie said he would be, and that their chance of catching him the act with this unknown lady friend of his was in full action.

Her and Stacie both told him that they'd be gone majority of the night, hanging out with Gwen, Jesse, Benji and Emily and seeing some bullshit action movie that Beca had to google about. Now, with Warren thinking that he'd be alone the whole night was the perfect time to investigate and lock this crime scene down.

" _ **You spying on your dad is weird, especially at your own house."**_

Beca huffed through the line, turning off her jeep and headlights and making herself comfortable. Who knows how long she would be posted up in her jeep, waiting for her dad's hook up to reveal herself. "What is weird is that he won't tell us that he is seeing someone and back in the dating game. We are a very close knit family; or so I thought, so him being so secretive is fucking weird. He could be dating an ex murderer from Craig's list for all we know. "

" _ **You're so dramatic."**_ Chloe giggled. " _ **So who's brilliant idea was it to camp outside of your house at midnight?"**_

"Stacie's of course." Beca answered as if Chloe just asked a stupid question.

" _ **Should've known**_." Chloe said through a yawn.

Beca caught this, readjusting the phone better on her ear so she could be heard better. "Hey go to sleep. I'm sorry or calling you so late. I kinda forgot that you were busy cheering all day."

" _ **No**_." Chloe quickly answered. She put a little more alertness in her voice to hide her exhaustion. " _ **This is the first time I've heard your voice since last night so I'm going to take advantage of it since I'll be busy all day tomorrow. Plus I wanna talk to my starting varsity point guard girlfriend all night long."**_

"Thanks babe." Beca cheesed a smile. The feeling of doing great at tryouts and making it on the starting team still not seeming to fade away. Even Emily made varsity as a freshman so that was pretty legit. "How's it going down there anyway? Kicking ass, taking names? Look good cheer good?"

" _ **Oh you know it!**_ " Beca could basically feel Chloe's beaming smile through the phone. Reaching her hand down on the lever of her chair, she reclined the seat backwards to get more comfy. She has a feeling she would be on watch patrol for a while. " _ **Tomorrow….well today technically, is the day that actually counts and also the last….which is why I'll be MIA all day."**_

"Well I wish you the best of luck. I know you guys will do great."

" _ **Thanks baby."**_ They were quiet for a while, Beca leaning back, playing with one of the strings on her hoodie and Chloe on the other line, sounding a lot like she moving around. Beca was about to ask what she was doing but Chloe beat her to it. " _ **So are you alone?"**_

"Uuuhh-" Beca was a little taken back by the sudden and random question. "Y-yeah. Well if you count a bag of Cheetos and a red bull a person than the whole party is here!" Beca busted into a laugh when Chloe was heard doing the same. "Stacie is in her car on the west side of my house on look out there so yeah, all alone."

" _ **What are you wearing?**_ "

Beca choked. Full on 'salvia down the wrong pipe' choked at what Chloe just asked. It wasn't even that big of a deal. Chloe could simply be asking just for the hell of it but of course, Beca's teenage boy's hormones and dirty mind made her think the worst.

"Ha!" Beca tried to cover up her nerves with a laugh but really, only made it more obvious. God she embarrassing. "Uhhh…" Should she tell Chloe? Was this role playing? She was in no way shape or form ready for this step in their relationship. She can barely handle sex in person but phone sex? That's asking a lot from literally the most awkward human being on earth. "Sweats and a hoodie?" It sounded more like a question and totally not the sexiest thing to be wearing when having this conversation. What was she? A ten year old boy? It's not her fault she didn't really have time to change into the latest lingerie set after basketball practice and it wasn't in the agenda that her and Chloe would be doing this tonight.

" _ **Mmm that's my favorite on you."**_ Chloe whispered slowly _ **.**_ Leave it to Chloe to make Beca feel more comfortable and confident about wearing a sweat suit. It was one of the many things Beca loved about her. No matter what, Chloe would go out of her way to make sure Beca was relaxed and not so uptight. " _ **Wanna know what I'm wearing?"**_

"God yes." Beca gasped with no hesitation. Maybe this whole phone thing wasn't so hard after all.

Instead of replying, Beca could hear the background noise became louder, making her realize she was now on speaker. "Chlo?" Beca said through the phone, wondering if maybe their call got disconnected or something. She was about to call out her name again until her phone vibrated on her ear and she lifted it away to see a text message from Chloe.

Actually, more like a picture message.

When opening the message, she wasn't prepared for the half naked photo of a redhead laying down on a hotel bed, hair sprawled majestically across the pillow and only wearing a cut off basketball t-shirt that use to be Beca's with nothing on underneath. No bra, no tank top.

Like literally….. nothing.

"Oh wow…" Beca didn't even realize she said anything as her eyes were glued to the picture and in no hurry to be removed.

" _ **You like what you see Mitchell?"**_ Chloe's voice brought Beca out of her stare and she was able to put the phone back up to her ear.

"Have I told you how incredibly hot you are?"

" _ **Yes but I never get tired of hearing you say it."**_ Beca heard Chloe laugh and also more ruffling in the other side. " _ **I miss you so much Beca."**_

Beca sighed, leaning her head up to the roof of her jeep. "I miss you too Chlo. So fucking much."

" _ **I miss your face."**_ She added. " _ **And I miss your mouth, especially your tongue."**_ A moan that had no intention of being quiet rang through the line, sending a tingle up Beca's spine when hearing probably one of the sexiest noises she has ever witnessed in her eighteen years of living.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked in all seriousness, oblivious to the fact that Chloe was in the process of engaging a very steamy phone sex conversation.

" _ **Thinking about you…. Specifically your lips, all over my body."**_ Beca caught another gasp from Chloe through the phone line. " _ **Mmm, I wish you were here."**_

"Are we really doing this?" It was a legitimate question and Beca was actually terrified to hear Chloe's answer.

Chloe sighed. " _ **If you want Beca. I'm just trying to connect to you from a different state. If we can't be together physically then we have to learn to be more vocal right?"**_

"I feel so awkward though." Beca whined, feeling horrible that her awkwardness was getting in the way of something with the possibility of being extremely sexy. "Where's Aubrey? What if she walks in?"

" _ **Don't make it awkward. It's my first time ever doing this too and it's only me Becs.**_ " Chloe reassured sweetly. " _ **Aubrey is downstairs in the lobby working on some homework I guess but is probably talking to Stacie. Just relax baby and let things flow."**_

"Okay…." Becs sighed, gulping down the knot that seemed to form in her throat at the sound of Chloe moaning through the phone. She really had nothing to lose and Chloe made her feel safe. Like she wouldn't judge her no matter how bad she did. "Ummm…..uhhhh.." Beca stuttered, her mind drawing blanks as she heard Chloe breathing softly through the phone. Perfect timing right. "Do you think you can start. I feel like you'd be better and less…. embarrassing."

Chloe giggled some more before talking. " _ **I love you... you know that right?"**_

"I love you too Chlo."

" _ **Just thinking about you gets me….hot."**_ Chloe purred in the sexiest tone Becs has ever heard come from that girl's mouth. " _ **I'm so horny Beca."**_

"Where's your hand right now?" Beca was dying to know. Not only because the thought of Chloe touching herself as she was talking to Beca on the other side of a phone was extremely thrilling and slapped Beca in the gut with a sudden pool of heat but the fact that Beca couldn't see it happening was alone ticking her sanity off like time bomb.

" _ **Well now, I'm reaching under my shirt. The shirt that you wear and God you look so sexy wearing it."**_

"Are you rubbing yourself?" Okay, Beca was becoming to feel a little more comfortable with this kind of dirty talk. Truthfully, she doesn't know why her and Chloe didn't do this more often.

It was hot as shit.

" _ **Mmm yeah baby."**_

Beca couldn't help but move her own hand down pass the elastic part of her sweats, the tips of her fingers just skimming the lacy brim of her underwear. It didn't take long to feel the heat spread around her entire body and a thin layer sweat to begin to form across her forehead. With the hand that wasn't in her pants at the moment, she switched on the air conditioning in her jeep.

" _ **I'm so wet Beca."**_ This was total confirmation that Chloe's hand was in fact, no longer at her chest and now placed in between her thighs, preferably Beca imagined, under her underwear. But again, Beca couldn't see exactly where her hand was and that alone made Beca's fingers act on instinct and start rubbing small circles above the material on her center. She adjusted her her leg next to the gear shift, giving her more access to her much needed spot. " _ **Tell me how wet you are baby."**_

"Jesus Chlo I'm so wet."Beca moaned, her fingers somehow matching Chloe's breathing and causing Beca to not be able to keep her eyes open and head up any longer. She was seconds away from going into detail until she heard a beep on the phone, signaling her that she had another call.

Great.

Beca cursed, reacting to the beep and of course, it was Stacie. Cock block. "Hold on babe. Stacie is calling and it could be important."

" _ **I'll be here. Just thinking about you with my fingers down my pants, wishing they were yours."**_

"Ughhh." Beca grumbled, lifting the phone from her ear.

Clicking over to the other call, Beca reset her chair back up to normal position. "What Stacie?" She didn't mean to sound so harsh and like she didn't want to hear from Stacie...wait…. Just kidding. Yeah she did. But can you blame her? She was just in the middle of having awkwardly sexy phone sex with her girlfriend but now, she got interrupted and her sexual frustration out the roof.

" _ **Beca! Before you freak out, I need you to stay calm!"**_ Stacie warned, her voice filled with worry and this brought some attention to Beca.

"Stacie. What the hell are you talking about?"

" _ **Did you not see her yet? It's the same car I saw yesterday after school."**_

Beca glanced out the window over to her house where she should've been looking the entire time but won't mention that instead, she was having phone sex with Chloe. As she adjusted her eyes, there parked right outside of her house was a silver Lexus, just how Stacie described the car she saw. "Oh shit yeah I see it." She urged closer to her dashboard, trying to get a better look. "Did you get a look of who it was?"

" _ **Oh yeah. It's definitely a female."**_ Stacie said, her snicker sounding a little uneasy. " _ **Can you not see from where you are?"**_

"Uhhh kinda." Beca squinted her eyes and saw someone sitting in the driver's seat but was to far away to see who it was. All it looked like was a blob. "Let me walk up closer. There's some dumpsters I can hide behind." Getting out of the jeep, Beca snuck her way across the sidewalk and behind the dumpsters of her neighbor's house.

" _ **Beca before you freak out, you need to know who it is."**_

"Who is it Stacie?" And before Stacie could respond, Beca lifted her head up, just enough that she had a good view of her front yard and saw her dad opening the door to a familiar looking petite brunette that she would've bet millions of dollars that she'd never see her face again.

" _ **Beca…"**_ She could hear Stacie through the phone but couldn't find it in her to speak or even form a word to reply with. She gritted her teeth as she watched her dad and th brunette share a hug and a kiss before making their way back into the house. Her blood began to boil and if she were to hold onto her phone any longer she'd break it to pieces. So, she slammed the device down and couldn't control the movements in her legs as they began to sprint over to her father and 'mysterious' hook up.

She made it to her dad just before they made it inside and the face represented on his was a lot similar to a deer in headlights or a criminal just getting busted for robbing a bank. "B-Beca? What are you doing here?"

She ignored his question. Her main focus was on the female that was laced to his hand and seconds away from walking into their home. Squeezing her fists at her side, she spoke.

"Hello Mom."

* * *

 _ **ERMAHGERD... :O My face the entire time. Things are about to blow UP.**_

 _ **Show me the love like always and leave me some opinions, predictions or simply how your day is going :)**_

 _ **PS: sorry about the cliffhanger ;)**_

 _ **Till next time lovelies,**_

 _ **xoxoxoxoxox**_


	22. The Mom Bomb

**No idea why it said I updated when I didn't... awkward :C**

 **But hey, Now I did! :D I've spent majority of my time reviewing past chapters and fixing any errors so if you were to re-read, they're all fixed now! :D**

 **Angst this chapter, sorry guys. But the questions regarding Beca's mom will be answered!**

 **As Beca's mom, obviously I picture Tina Fey sooo... that is who I settled with :D**

 **Song: Head Over Boots By Jon Pardi**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **Rumors-Chapter 22: The Mom Bomb**

Beca felt like she was staring at a ghost. Maybe an illusion or something like a mirage.

She had to blink multiple times just to make sure it was in fact her mom that was a good couple feet away from her and not her eyes playing some hallucinating tricks.

What was she suppose to do?

"What are you doing here?" Beca's voice was low, weak even but even if she tried to talk louder her voice would probably end up cracking or something equally embarrassing.

"Beca..." Her father said slowly, floating his hands out in front to prevent Beca from making any sharp movements. Kinda like a rabid dog whose owner was trying to settle down. "I thought you were out with some friends tonight?" Warren asked with caution, not wanting to push his daughter anymore than obviously he's already done.

Beca laughed loudly, not quite the response her dad not mom were expecting but he knew it wasn't a genuine 'happy' laugh either. It was more of a sarcastic, 'what the hell did you just ask me' laugh. "And I thought I'd never have to see this woman another day of my life." She spat, teeth clenching tight and her nostrils flaring with rage. She was actually surprised she was keeping it together for this long. "Answer me." Beca repeated, staring directly at the woman who broke her heart many years ago and someone she also lost all respect for. "Why are you here?"

"Beca, I know you're upset." Her dad was trying. Boy was he trying so hard not to piss Beca off anymore than she already was. He knew nothing good was about to come from her especially, with the big mom bomb right next to him. "But why don't you-"

"Jesus Christ!" Beca interrupted with a yell, clenching her hands to her hair and feeling the veins in her neck expand, almost to the point of bursting. Enough was enough. She didn't want to fluff up the conversation, she didn't want to have some tea and have a big Kum Ba Yah with a person who hasn't talked to her in years. Tears were now present as she no longer had the strength to hold them back. "Answer my fucking question! Why are you here?! Why am I looking at someone who had the fucking audacity to leave me-to leave _us_ , when we needed her the most?!" She screamed, pointing a finger directly towards her mother.

It hurt seeing her face again. Seeing those familiar dark blue eyes that reminded Beca of herself in a way, that long brown hair which seemed to never lose it's glow. Even that ridiculous similarity in height was almost too much. It was her mom. And after spending many nights crying, sobbing, and wishing that her mom would come back and drive her to her first day of school or get her ready for school dances, six years later, she decides to finally make an appearance.

And she did so without even making a fucking phone call before hand when Beca actually had some faith that her mom would come back.

Beca was stunned, her eyes glued to her mother as she saw her own tears forming in her eyes and her mouth slightly opened, speechless. It should kill her to see this woman cry, her mom begin to let the tears fall down her cheek. Truth is though, she doesn't give two shits and honestly, it felt kind of good that Beca was on the other end watching this go down. It's doesn't nearly come close to making up all the shed tears Beca has spent on her mom in the past but it was close enough to make her feel superior.

Stacie came up almost right after, not that Beca really noticed as she kept her eyes locked on her mom, still baffled that it was actually her. She was panting, taking that she just ran over from her car that was parked down the street in effort to stop Beca before she found out the truth. Turns out though, she was too late. "Beca I know this is a very bad time right now but, you have a very worried girlfriend blowing up my phone and is seconds away from catching the next bus to Atlanta from Florida this late at night." Stacie gasped, hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Once doing so, she straightened her stance and didn't wipe the look of pure shock when she as well was greeted by someone who was vaguely familiar. "Hello Tina." Stacie greeted but didn't once wipe the smug look of disgust on her face. They might not have really gotten the chance to know one another, (since Tina played a game of hide and seek and decided to never really come back) and Stacie didn't really have a reason for being so rude but in the eyes of Stacie, if you fuck over Beca, you're dead to her. And that's exactly what Beca's mom did to her best friend and not only Beca, her father as well.

Stacie remembers the nights when Warren would be up late, working on extra projects for school as well as his second job. The man had loads of work on his plate with very little free time but had to do what would pay for the roof over their heads and all the bills that came with it. She remembers how stressed he was, the amount of effort, the blood, sweat and tears he'd shed just so she and Beca were happy and that's all because Beca's mom decided to bail on them when things got a little….rocky. It was that, those moments in Stacie's memory, the emotions she felt that loss all respect for this woman.

"Hey Stacie." Tina replied, lips formed into a tigh let smile. "You really bloomed into a beautiful woman." The compliment when in one ear, out the other with Stacie and she could feel Beca's anger tighten within her body language. "You have a girlfriend?" Tina asked, her eyebrows shooting up to her hairline surprised at the reveal. "

"Don't." Beca warned, her voice becoming groggy and her eyes for some reason just wouldn't stop leaking. God, it was embarrassing. "You don't get to come back into my life after disappearing for six years and ask about my girlfriend." Beca hissed through gritted teeth. "You have _**no**_ right."

It seemed that her mom listened as nothing came out of her mouth after and she stood there motionless. She also took a few steps back, not knowing how well Beca could handle herself currently.

"Beca I need you to calm down. Let's us explain…" Her dad wasn't making this any easier and honestly, she was just becoming more and more pissed off the longer she stayed and listening to the words that continued to fall out of Warren's mouth.

She couldn't do this. She couldn't handle being in the same area with her mom without physically crumbling. So, wiping away one last stream of tears down her cheek and hopefully the last, Beca sprinted back over to where she remembers dropping her phone, leaving Stacie, her mom and her dad behind and in hope to finally call Chloe back.

When she found it after a while of searching in a pile of fallen leaves, she wasn't surprised when she saw there was ten missed calls from Chloe, eight text messages and even some messages from Aubrey.

Redheaded Girlfriend :) [12:35am] I'm kinda sad that we didn't get to finish up our little conversation we had going on before someone decided to hang up on me ;) now I'm horny and girlfriend-less physically AND virtually :(

Redheaded Girlfriend :) [12:39am] :(( Okay I'm sorry. Next time if you don't want to have phone sex we won't. I didn't think I'd scare you away this bad! Come back I miss you already :(

Redheaded Girlfriend :) [12:42am] Beca seriously where the hell are you? I'm starting to get worried…

Redheaded Girlfriend :) [12:43am] I just got off the phone with Stacie... Beca I need you to call me back.

Redheaded Girlfriend :) [12:45am] Beca baby, PLEASE call me back!

Blonde Hitler [12:40am] Beca you better be dead in a ditch for not answering your phone. I now have a psychotic redhead to deal with thanks to you.

Blonde Hitler [12:46am] Stacie told me what is happening. Beca, please call us so we at least know you're okay.

Reading these messages made Beca feel like shit and even seeing that Aubrey cared made her feel even her girlfriend and close friend worry this much about her wasn't something Beca wanted to happen. She needed to call Chloe as soon as possible before her girlfriend sends out the swat team.

Knowing Chloe, she is probably already dialing the numbers to 911, claiming it's an emergency.

Grabbing her keys out of her pocket, she sprinted back to her jeep to drive away from everything that was happening right now. Away from all her problems, Stacie, her dad, mom, just….everything. She needed a scapegoat.

She drove for hours it felt like, blaring her radio stations to whatever was playing, running red lights like nobody's business-thank God there was no cops out, speeding while at it and headed for the first place that came to mind when she needed somewhere calm to be. It was the field, the same field Beca took Chloe to the night after homecoming and easily, the best night of her entire existence. She felt safe here, felt warm and could feel Chloe's presence no matter how far away she was physically.

At first when she put her jeep in park once making it to her destination, just above the slightly dead grass and gravel out in the middle of nowhere, she sat there, silent. Turned off the radio, turned off the engine and just listened to the crickets chirp and the breeze shake the red and orange leaves off the trees and float to the ground. She watched the way the moon glowed in the cloudless sky, so elegant the way all the stars would group around it and it reminded her of Chloe. The brightest thing in the sky as well as the most magnificent.

What came next was tears, no matter how hard she tried to keep them in. Waterfalls of tears as she slammed her forehead on the top of her steering wheel and stayed there until she knew they were done. Her hands were trembling as she gripped the rubber on the wheel until her knuckles turned white and clenched her jaw so hard she could've broke teeth. Sadly, they never seemed to end as Beca stayed like this for a solid ten minutes and the sobs only continuing to get worse and worse.

Her phone ringing was the only sound she heard in the matter of time and with this, it made her jump. Made her lift her forehead off the steering wheel, rubbing the area where the rubber indented into her skin and she reached into the cup holder and with her hand, searched for her device. Soon, she found out it was Chloe when she read her name on the caller ID, under blurry senses and cursed to herself when doing so. Shit, she knew she was forgetting something. She can't even imagine how worried Chloe must be.

Beca takes a deep breath, trying to cover up the fact she just spent the last ten minutes crying by herself in the middle of nowhere instead of calling her girlfriend back and swiped the green symbol right, lifting the phone up to her ear. "Chloe." She croaked out, weakly. So much for sounding like she hasn't been crying.

A relieved sigh comes next through the phone Beca can hear. " _ **Oh my god Beca I've been so worried about you."**_ Not only does Chloe admit it, Beca can hear it through the redhead's tone when she speaks. She felt awful keeping Chloe on the back end of things without letting her know what was going on. She deserved at least a simple text saying Beca was okay. Nothing big. " _ **Stacie told me what happened. Are you okay?"**_

Beca was quiet for a while before answering. She had to take in the feeling of somebody actually caring for her the much. It made her heart happy despite its current state.

Clearing her throat, "Yes…" Beca's voice was low, non believable as well because really, she was everything but okay. But she couldn't break down in front of Chloe. Not right now. Crying always reminded her of how weak she was and she doesn't want Chloe to see her like this.

" _ **Beca…"**_ Somehow, Chloe knew Beca wasn't telling the truth. " _ **Are you sure you're okay?"**_

There was more silence. Just the sounds of Chloe breathing lightly on the other line.

Beca closed her eyes and shook her head, even though Chloe clearly couldn't see her and all the extra effort of holding back the tears, acting like everything was okay and that she was strong, was tossed right out the door and Beca once again found herself crying into her hand that cupped her eyes as she threw her head down into her lap. "No." She choked out. "I'm not okay. Turns out the girl who my dad is banging and previously was is my mother, actual fucking birth mother." Beca was never really good at showing her emotions so seeing that her being upset caused her to get angry wasn't something out of the blue. Chloe took it as warning to a very heated vent session so she stay quiet on the other line. "My mom left me Chloe! She left me after constantly lying that she'd never leave and now decides to come back? Decides now is a perfect time to be a mom again? Where was she when I needed a mom at the age of ten? Where was she when I had to get a job in middle school so I could try and help my dad around the house and simply pay for food on our plates? Where was my mom when she decided to cheat on my dad with some sleazy co worker while missing my first middle school basketball game which only ended up with her ten year old daughter walking into a handjob and a few dozen wine bottles. Where was she when I was sick? Where was she when I was hungry? Where the fuck was she majority of my life?" Beca asked as if Chloe knew the answers to all of these. "Oh that's right, she was to fucking hammered to do anything for me anyways." Beca snickered at this. " I guess she didn't realize booze and being drunk all the fucking time didn't come with being mom and decided to dip out." After all of this, Beca was empty, wordless. "Why did she come back?" And she cried some. Chloe let this happen for a while, allowing Beca to get rid of all the things she can't say through her tears as she stayed silent through the phone.

Beca was finished. Everything that was locked inside for nearly the past six years was now off Beca's chest and out in the opened. It was refreshing in a way but also not. She kinda hoped that she would feel a little better than how she felt right now.

" _ **Beca I'm so sorry."**_ Chloe's voice seemed to sorta break off, more so like a whisper and Beca knew it as a sign that she as well might be crying too. " _ **I can't even imagine what you're going through right now, nor am I going to try to put myself in your shoes because no matter what, every shoe size is different and only you know how you really feel."**_ Chloe explained genuinely and Beca greatly appreciated it. She hated the people who would assume her problems and tell her that everything would be okay when they don't have any idea how or what the situation really is.

"I don't even know why I'm so upset." Beca admitted with a sniff, wiping some wet trails off her cheek. "She's not even worth crying for. I've already done that enough as a kid."

" _ **You might think that but crying is good for you. It allows you to purge all these bundled up feelings you kept inside for so long."**_

"Yeah I guess you're right." Beca agreed as she somewhat fixed her makeup in the mirror of her sun visor. She didn't really feel the need to cry anymore and even if she were to, she thinks she would be all dried up and out of tears to produce any. Crying in front of Chloe was still something she wished she could've avoided. At least Chloe wasn't here to see how pathetic Beca was being up close and personal. That's a plus. "I still don't understand why I'm so upset though. Like-" shrugging her shoulder, she scoffed. "-seeing her face again for the first time in six years boiled my blood and it was like I had no filter around her. Lots of people have screwed me over in my life, hence why I shut everybody out but even them, I never get as angry as I did when I saw my mom." Beca tried to explain, the feeling still so new to her. At one point even, she thought it might all be a dream.

" _ **Maybe it's because you got betrayed by someone who you actually cared the world for, only for them to slap it across your face that they didn't care for you the same way."**_

Taking a moment, Beca thought about what Chloe just said. For the small time that she actually spent with her mom, she loved her mom with all her heart. That's was of course until she settled for alcohol and was wasted more times than she was sober but before, Beca and her mom did everything together. They would watch movies, they would sing (prime example of where Beca got her powerhouse voice from), they would bake and surprisingly not, Beca actually was a damn good baker. Of course now, singing was hard let alone, movies were now unbearable and she fucking hated them and baking made her want to barf. But she did, at one point of her life, enjoy all these little things and enjoyed doing them with her mom. Maybe that's why she was so upset.

After taking the time to process everything, Beca continued. She leaned her elbow on the window frame of her jeep, letting her head fall to the side in her hand. "Yeah but why now? Why come back now?"

" _ **You know the only person who is able to answer that is your mom herself babe. Did you hear anything she had to say?"**_

Beca ran her hand through her hair, rolling her eyes. Hell no she didn't listen to what her mom had to say. How would she know if or if not it was just lies coming out of her mouth? She has already lied to Beca in the past, chances are she'll do it again. "No I didn't. Everything she has to say to me is irrelevant."

" _ **Okay, it makes sense how you don't want to hear anything she has to say but Becs, everybody deserves an explanation…..Note that I didn't say second chance before you go all tiny hulk on me."**_ At least this comment made Beca snicker a little bit. Already she was sort of feeling better. " _ **Maybe there is good in what she has to say."**_

Beca groaned at Chloe's word that also, so happened to be right. Fuck Chloe for always being right. "It's hard Chloe." Beca admitted in a lower volume. "It's hard seeing her again."

" _ **I know baby but seeing and hearing why she all of a sudden came back could answer some questions. You know who also should be interrogated is your dad."**_ Chloe added. " _ **Why on earth would he sneak around your back with your mom, person who did all of those awful things when they were together?"**_

"See that's what I don't get either. He was so broken when he signed the divorce papers and watched my mom pack her bags and leave, nothing and I thought absolutely nothing, would be enough to get them back together."

" _ **See? And that's something to sit them both down and ask about."**_

Beca knew Chloe was right. At least now she had a game plan rather than before when she just wanted to flee the country and never come back. She was glad she had someone to talk about all this with instead of shutting everyone out. It felt nice having Chloe there for her. "I don't know what I would do without you Chlo." Just talking to her through a phone and simply hearing her voice made Beca feel at ease. Made her feel calm. "I wish you were here right now."

Beca heard Chloe exhale a long sigh. " _ **I wish I was there too. I'd rather be with you than cheering for eight hours straight in about….. A solid five."**_

"Oh shit-" Beca mentally cursed to herself, totally forgetting that Chloe was actually being productive down in Florida and cheering in a national tournament. Now she felt even worse about keeping her up when she could've been getting some much needed sleep before she has to wake up and cheer all day. "-I totally forgot about the competition Chlo. I'm so sorry. Here, you go to sleep and-"

" _ **No no**_." Chloe interrupted, silencing Beca's rambles. " _ **Florida**_ _**Rain delayed the rounds for today so, I get an extra two hours of sleep…"**_ Chloe said and Beca could basically see the smirk forming on her face. " _ **So with that, give me at least one more hour of Beca time and I'll go to sleep right after. I just miss you so much. Monday morning can't come soon enough."**_

"I miss you too." Beca agreed, using one of her hands to wipe down her face, exhausted. She was counting down the time until that Barden cheer bus was parked right outside of the school parking lot and she was back in her girlfriend's arms again. "So fucking much." It hurt so bad at how true Beca really was.

" _ **Everything will start to come together."**_ Chloe reassured and Beca couldn't help but smile. Something about the way Chloe said it made it believable. Like everything was going to be okay. " _ **You wanna know something?"**_ Chloe asked and Beca hummed in response. " _ **You're the one I want, you're the one I need Baby, if I was a king, you would be my queen. You're the rock in my roll, you're good for my soul it's true, I'm head over boots for you."**_ She sang as Beca shook her head repeatedly back and forth once she knew the song.

For the first time tonight- actually today since it was one in the morning, Beca's mouth stretched wide in a face splitting grin and couldn't help the chuckle that came with it. And if it wasn't the spur of the moment singing that turned Beca into a pile of goo it was the sound of Chloe's voice as the redhead's singing always was the best cure for Beca. Something about it made every other problem fade away and the only thing left was the beauty of her girlfriend's voice. Even if it was that god awful country music Beca has grown to love so much. "You're such a nerd." Beca managed to squeeze out between her smile and heard Chloe giggle on the other side of the device. A noise that is also on Beca's favorites to hear.

"I'm head over boots for you too."

* * *

After talking on the phone with Chloe for that last hour that seemed to end in minutes Beca felt like, she stayed and watched the stars in the trunk of her bed for a while before going home. She received a call from Stacie that her parents-how fucking weird was that to say, we're waiting for her at home and would greatly appreciate the chance to explain things. And of course Beca's initial plan was to not return home for god knows how long, she decided to toss that and hop out of the trunk, turn her keys in the ignition and drive right back home to have a much needed conversation with the showstopper herself.

It was roughly around two thirty when Beca finally made it home. She wasn't going to lie and say she took the longest route back to her house because the thought of talking to her mom after so long still made her angry but mostly, nervous as to what she had to say. Beca wanted to stall for as long as she could without it seeming like she was doing it on purpose.

So after a few detours, many actually, she made it home and was turning the knob on the front down to let herself inside. Immediately doing so, Stacie was standing in the corner, arms crossed and biting the nail of her thumb nervously as she waited for Beca to return. At the sounds of Beca dropping her keys on the counter, Stacie perked her head up with relieved eyes and rushed to hug the smaller girl.

Beca molded into the touch, hands wrapping around the waist of the taller girl and bringing herself in closer to the hug. They broke apart after a while of enjoying each other's company with Stacie telling Beca they were waiting in the kitchen for her. Nodding her head and taking a deep breath, she thanked Stacie before making her way over to where her parents were and getting punched in the gut with reality when she meet her mother's eyes again.

Without noticing, her body froze at the sight but another deep breath encouraged her to finish the rest of the distance and before she knew it, Beca was sitting directly across from both her mom and dad at the kitchen table.

There was nothing said at first between the three of them. Neither really knew what to say. It wasn't until Warren cleared his throat that he was about to break the silence. "I guess I should start this off with an apology to you Beca." He started with a frown. "Us going behind your back was wrong and you didn't deserve that. We just-" he shook his head and lowered his gaze from Beca to his hands folded in front of him at the table. "-for the first time ever, I didn't really know how to explain this one to you. Obviously I knew you'd be upset-" That was an understatement. Beca is sure no word in the English dictionary could describe how she felt. "-but I didn't want to see hurt."

Beca didn't know what to do. She didn't have anything to say….yet so, she nodded in response, face deadpan and everything.

"And I should be the one to apologize next." Beca's mom started though, Beca seemed to be less interested in what she had to say especially if it was an apology that was about to come out of her mouth.

Beca's mom opened her mouth to continue but was stopped when Beca cut in. "Can I have some alone time with my mom?" She asked her father, keeping her eyes on the one person she had a novel to say to.

Warren nodded his head, breaking away from the current hand holding with his ex wife that Beca seemed to not of noticed until they were detangling and made his way out of the kitchen.

Once he was gone, Beca stopped whatever her mom was about to say next when she saw her mouth opening to speak. "Let me talk first." With an understanding nod, Beca continued. "I understand that I may have overreacted back there when I caught you and my father walking into my house. It's not everyday I see a woman kissing my dad who turns out to be someone who actually use to live with us once upon a time." Beca takes the time to take an easy breath, slowly exhaling to keep a relax posture. "Can I ask why you're here?" She narrowed her eyes. "Why you came back?"

"Well-" Beca's mom starts, breathing out slowly. "-I made a mistake leaving you when you were younger."

Beca scoffed disbelievingly, along with rolling her eyes at the comment. "You think?" She questioned with a cock to her head and squinted eyes. "I've never cried so much in my entire life when you left. I thought of all these bull shit possibilities of where you may be with all the hope that I'd wake up the next morning to you singing in the kitchen to whatever pop station you were listening to as you made me pancakes or waffles or whatever it was that I've always woken up to. Soon all those hopes went away when I saw a stack of papers on the table with my dad signing them and I had to ask Stacie what it meant when someone was getting divorced. I would've asked you but I never saw you after that and actually, never even received a phone call let alone letter. " Beca spat, remembering the memory as if it was yesterday. How she felt like her heart was crumbling to pieces, and how the thought of her parents never been together brought her weep. "I was miserable for days mom without you here! How could you just leave us?!"

Beca's voice boomed through the kitchen as she choked pass the knot in her throat and tears no evident in her already reddened eyes.

"Making you miserable was never my intentions when I decided to leave you Beca." Tina responded and just hearing her speak was so surreal to Beca, making this conversation that much harder. "Work was going great until I got cut and instead of handling it like a mature adult and looking for a new job to support my family, I resorted to alcohol and that wasn't something I wanted around you nor Stacie."

"Really? Doesn't seem like it since it was either a phone call reminding you to pick Stacie and I up from school or finding you face first in the toilet majority of the time." Beca countered and visibly watching her mom's face churn in disgust at the memories of her past self.

"And that's exactly why I had to leave." Tina was quick to answer as she was now doing the crying. "I was embarrassed, _disgusted_ of myself and I didn't want my daughter seeing me like that. I had no money and was jobless. For Christ sakes I cheated your father!" Her mom said rather appalled. "Who wants that sort of wasted space living in their home?" Wiping a tear, she watched Beca's face start to soften. "That's why I left." Her mom swallowed roughly. "I left so I could get my life together without bringing you down with me and be able to give you the life you deserve."

Beca rolled her head back, keeping any and all tears trapped in her eyes and away from rolling down her face. Her mom sounds honest and Beca absolutely hates it. She doesn't know if she would rather hear mom say something selfish so she could continue to hate her guts for leaving; or the truth which simply sounds like she left because she cares about Beca and is more than humble.

Readjusting her head back to normal, "so I take it since you're back you've got your life straightened out? Decided that screwing ex co workers wasn't your thing?" Beca wondered.

"Like I said before, I'm not proud of my actions in the past. You nor your father deserved anything I brought to the table. And to answer your question, I have a well paying job now, a house and I even own a dog that has a missing eye." Tina states proudly and a smile that's hinting out of the corners of her mouth. "Her name is Placenta."

"Cool." Beca muttered under her breath, not wanting to show that she is a little bit impressed that her mom is doing so well after seeing her at rock bottom for the last year she lived with her. She couldn't even lie and say that naming her dog after an Italian dish was such a Tina thing to do and probably, something Beca would do as well.

Not that she would admit it if you asked her.

"I wasn't ready quite yet to be a mom before I decided to leave, and that's why I never called. I liked to think of myself as less of an adult back then and rather a former fetus." Not being able to keep it in, Beca chuckled softly at her mom's description before quickly clearing her throat to transforme back into her pissed off was scary how similar they were as people as well as their sense of humor. Deep down, Beca was glad her mom's personality never changed. "Look Beca-" Tina leaned across the table to grab Beca's hand but wasn't too shocked when her daughter pulled out of her grip quickly and folded her arms across her chest instead.

Sighing, "-me being here after being caught with your father doesn't mean I'm packing my bags and moving in right this second. We are simply just talking, rebuilding our relationship to normal. I also know I've hurt you in the worst way possible and completely understand if you want nothing to do with me. I'm not asking for respect, your love, anything." Her mom cleared up. "All I'm asking for is a second chance to make this right. I don't want to sit at home and Instagram stalk my daughter and see how's she's doing." Beca rolled her eyes, noting to herself that she should really make her account private for this reason specifically. "I want to be apart of your life and make up for the times I've left you alone. I want to be able to be there with you and watch you grow into the beautiful women I always knew you'd grow up to be."

What was Beca suppose to say? Yeah, her mom looked like she was living a healthy life and seemed sincere with her words but that ringing reminder of how the one time Beca trusted her, she ended up leaving and breaking her heart was set in the back of her mind. How was she suppose to trust her mom again and act like everything would be okay? How does she know her mom won't leave again?

Truth is, she doesn't and won't unless she gives her the chance to prove her right or wrong. And taking a look back at her life so far, she has been given handfuls of second chances. With school and getting her grades up, basketball and whether she performs well one game or not and hell, even with Chloe she got her second chance and look at where they are now. Anything could happen with a simple push to a restart button.

And also of course, Beca knows everything won't be fine and dandy at the snap of her fingers. It will be rocky and hard at times and maybe even weird at first. Things take time especially if it's six years worthy of catching up they need to do.

But she knows, they gotta start somewhere.

So, as Beca thinks about all of this, about her mom and about how her life would change, positive or negative, and all the things that could possibly come with bringing her back into her life, she found herself nodding her head in response to her mother's words, not exactly knowing why she was shaking her head but clearly could see the flash of hope wash over her mother's face.

"So I guess I'll see you for breakfast tomorrow morning?"

* * *

 **More of a serious chapter but Momma Mitchell is back in the equation! I'm super excited for future scenes she has with Beca and don't worry, Beca is still going to be pissed with her still leaving and wont automatically love her and act like nothing happened. Unrealistic ain't my thang ;)**

 **First Basketball game next chap as well as ANOTHER character...? Who could it be? Also, it's Halloween weekend for Barden students ;)**

 **Review and tell me your opinions! I love reading them all!**

 **Till next time lovelies,**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	23. Reunited And It Feels SoWeird

**Firs off, I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! School is kicking my ass, both cheeks and I'm strugglin'. Luckily, college softball is almost done so I'll have more time to write and stuff :) JUST THREE MORE WEEKS OF COLLEGE!**

 **I'll reply to comments you guys have next chapter btw :)**

 **Anyways, ONWARD with the show,**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **Rumors:Chapter 23-Reunited And It Feels So...Weird**

"Okay Beca we made it here in record time. You happy?" Stacie gripped the armrest of Beca's jeep dramatically, watching the eye roll in return from Beca as she parked in the empty school parking lot. It was early enough in the morning that the sun was just about to set and the breeze was chill-which, obviously, isn't a time that's normal for Beca to be up at. The time Beca wakes up is usually around two in the afternoon, three; or if she's lucky, noon at the earliest.

Beca took her foot off the brake as Stacie continued holding on for dear life, yanking the keys out of the ignition before opening the door and jogging to the back of the trunk. Making it to the back, opening the door and ignoring Stacie's complaints about how she doesn't have any makeup on and how she looks like, she quotes in Stacie Conrad's own words, "a giant pile of shit that shit," she pulled out her basketball duffle bag and a personal made trophy for Chloe so she could give it to her when their bus finally arrived.

Yesterday after having quite a few awkward gatherings with her dad, Stacie and now, own mother as they ate breakfast and just talked about life and stuff normal families usually do (fucking weird), Chloe excitedly called her the moment she was free of cheer, screaming on the other line of the phone and either laughing or crying (Beca couldn't really tell) that they just won nationals. Beca knew that with Chloe's routine, after seeing it so many times as the redhead rehearsed in her room when she said that it must be perfected even though she went through it a million times and watching the team practice during open gym that they would be the best team in Florida hands down. She also knew that the team would be coming back home with one of those intense banners that would be hung up in the gym of '2016 National Champions' as well as bringing home a first place trophy but, she wanted to get Chloe a welcome home gift and thought of a pretty cute idea last second.

It was a pretty decent size trophy, according to the sales guy at the sports shop when he asked how much Beca loves her girlfriend so of course, she said a lot and chose the bigger option of the many gold cheerleaders whose leg was up and hands full and extended in 'Y' form with metal Pom poms. Even carved at the bottom where usually a first place, second place or third place would be written but instead read, "#1 girlfriend on and off the court' in a fancy font Beca personally picked out.

If you had to ask her and not just because it was her big brain that conquered up this brilliant gift but honestly, she'd say it was a pretty clever idea and super cute on her part. Normally, Beca wasn't into cheesy gifts for her significant other but with Chloe weirdly, she wanted to buy the whole damn Build a Bear workshop for the redhead. Plus knowing her girlfriend, Beca knew Chloe was an absolute sucker when it came to cheesy things that came from Beca; such as good morning and good luck texts before a cheer day or the little gifts she'd drop on Chloe's desk whether it was her favorite snack or candy.

God, she was turning into a pile of mush by the goddamn second.

As far as Stacie, she went with something more eatable and Aubrey's favorite- which was a lemon- coconut with mascarpone frosting on the top, along with a 'welcome home' saying curving around the corners of the cake. She knew that Aubrey was a secret baker after remembering the cake Aubrey baked her for her birthday and what her stomach was telling and how her mouth basically watered at the memory, Aubrey was great at it. So, Stacie decided to switch roles while the blonde was down in Florida and googled her girlfriend's favorite cake, finding the easiest set of directions to bake with some help from Beca.

Not that the girl was any help from the start since Beca kept stealing swipes of frosting from the top when she wasn't looking or doing other stuff and Stacie had to kick her out of the kitchen before she ran out. Without any distractions and rodents she calls Beca Mitchell, Stacie was able to bake the perfect gift in hoping it would surprise her girlfriend when she got off the bus at Barden.

Beca closed the trunk, trophy glue tightly to her hand and walked over to the passenger side where Stacie was still seated, holding a large box on her lap and attempting to make herself more presentable in the sun visor. "You look fine Stacie. If you look like shit now then I shouldn't even be showing my face in public." Beca half joked, half pouted that everything she just said was true. Leave it to Stacie to wake up at six in the morning, roll outta bed and still look like a model while the rest have to put hours of work into hair and makeup just so they can look halfway 'decent'.

"Thanks Becs." Stacie closed the sun visor and started packing the scattered makeup laid out across the dashboard back into her purse. "But for some reason, I need to look flawless; hair, makeup, teeth, breath, everything for Aubrey when she gets here." Stacie tried explaining her spur of the moment frantic clean up as she knew Beca was trying to figure it out herself with a look of pure confusion. "I don't know why and it's weird just trying to explain it now but, I feel like I always need to impress her. Be on my 'A' game like all the time."

"I think there's a word for that and it's called being in love." Beca's teasing earned her a slap to the gut and a smile attempting to be kept hidden from the taller girl. Applying some last minute lip gloss onto her lips, Stacie zipped close her purse and grabbed the cake box placed in her lap before exiting the jeep.

"Seriously Stace. When are you two going to drop the L bomb? What has it been...over a month?" Beca asked in a serious tone, leaning her back on the closed door of the vehicle.

A sigh came next from Stacie and a few gnaws on her bottom lip, signaling the nerves already. It wasn't a secret that Stacie wanted to tell Aubrey she loved her. Actually, she had a few close calls during past make out sessions on her bed and even departing in between classes with a few chaste kisses. It was no surprise that Aubrey gave Stacie a special tingling feeling in her gut. The one where every time she kisses Aubrey, held her hand, hell, even looked at her dark emerald eyes, made Stacie's heart skip a beat faster and release an army of butterflies in her stomach, feeling the flaps of every wing at rapid speed against her rib cage. Stacie knew it was a lot different from her past relationships before as she was never one to her exes that she loved them. And actually, she never dated someone long enough for them to tell her they loved her also. So finally being to the position now was not only new but also, scary as hell. The last thing Stacie wants to to ruin or scare Aubrey away.

Again.

"The time will come when we both are ready Becs." Stacie finally responded with a nod to her head. Suspiciously, Beca lifted an eyebrow up at the amount of stubbornness her friend had. Beca knew the word was on the tip of Stacie's tongue by the way her eyes glazed with happiness and she wore that cheesy grin more times than she probably blinks.

As Beca opened her mouth to respond, probably to continue urging Stacie to tell Aubrey how she really felt, a Barden cheer bus decorated with green and yellow window paint rolled up in the parking lot, causing Beca to drop whatever she was about to say and focus her full attention on the bus.

Beca is excited hands down. Jesus, she has been excited to see Chloe since yesterday morning-hence why her and Stacie are currently up at the crack of dawn to pick up their girlfriends when instead, they could be sleeping before school started. But even if Beca wanted to, especially with the lack of sleep she received last night due to the gitters pulsing through her body, she couldn't shake the fact that she is finally going to be back in Chloe's arms after a dreadful five days apart.

Once the bus pulled up to the curb in front of the gym doors, it didn't take much longer until a sleepy redhead dressed in Beca's old school hoodie, a pair of baggy sweatpants, her hair pinned up in a messy bun with those adorable reading glasses pushed up on the bridge of her nose-that also grew to be one of Beca's favorite things about her girlfriend to finally come running down the steps of the bus and sprinting over to Beca who held open her arms allowing Chloe to charge in with a bear hug.

Grunting at contact, she really underestimated the power behind the redhead and nearly stumbled into the pavement at the hug as she squeezed her arms around Chloe's waist, burrowing her face in the divot of her girlfriend's neck and immediately getting a whiff of her favorite pomegranate shampoo Chloe always wore and a scent that she waited years-what it felt like- to smell again.

Beca spent the night and part of the morning preparing for this moment. Preparing for the emotions and excitement her body would overflow with once she had Chloe back in her arms. What she didn't prepare for was the tears emerging from the redhead that fell on the back of Beca's neck as they continued hugging in the middle of the parking lot and making no signs of breaking apart. Really, Beca should've known there would be tears because honestly, it's Chloe Beale we are talking about and she cries at everything. Cat videos on YouTube, birthdays, songs on her iPod, and hell, every single movie known to man-even if it's a scary movie but in her words, as she balls into Beca's shoulder, wetting the piece of clothing that she so happened to wear that night, saying something about that one kid and how he, "didn't deserve to die Beca" was just a Chloe thing to do. It wasn't Chloe if there wasn't some shedded tears sometime throughout the day.

Knowing this though, Beca should be completely use to a crying redhead in front of her and definitely shouldn't be feeling her own eyes becoming misty, feeling that annoying tickle in her nose that told her she was seconds away from losing it.

"I've missed you so much." Chloe finally mumbled into Beca's neck, squeezing extra tighter-if possible, and making sure Beca was going nowhere anytime soon.

"Jesus Beale. It's only been five days not an eternity." Beca teased under her breath, having to make some sarcastic comment pronto before the screening of the waterworks show that was threatening to happen. She was in fact not much of a crier-actually, she absolutely hated crying especially in front of people, but this moment was really testing her ability to keep all the pent up liquid in her eyes.

Beca felt Chloe chuckle groggy under her tears and soon pulled away, wiping them off her cheek with the back of her hands. God, she never realized how much she missed the color blue until she was reunited with those pale, ocean colored eyes that literally made her breathing hitch every time she is greeted with them. "Shut up…" Chloe started but soon eyed a large object clasped in Beca's left hand. "What's that?"

Beca watched Chloe's finger stretch out to point down at her hand and followed her line of sight. "Oh-" Lifting the trophy up as she remembered what she was giving Chloe for a welcome home gift, "T-this is for you and….yeah." She handed over the trophy as Chloe knitted her brows together as to why Beca was giving her a piece of metal. "I uhh….know that you already have a first place trophy and that's like….cool or whatever… but that's not the only thing you're number one in."

The all of a sudden nerves kicked in at full blast once Chloe flipped the trophy around and started reading what was carved at the bottom on the plate. There was silence between the two of them and Beca was praying that Chloe would appreciate her gift. It was either that or she would look stupid and this whole master idea would go to waste and the walk of shame back to return it wasn't something Beca was ready for.

Beca's eyes never left Chloe and it wasn't until her girlfriend looked up again with watery eyes and a face splitting grin that all her nerves washed away and she could finally relax about the gift. "Baby…" Chloe wined in that nauseating baby voice that usually Beca would cringe at but with the her, she enjoyed a lot.

Actually, almost too much.

Everyone around them and the cheer team that was flooding out of the bus to get their suitcases from the back weren't helping the situation at all as they 'awed' at the couple which by doing this, only caused Chloe to shed some more tears and when Chloe cries, Beca also feels the need to cry.

Clearing her throat and looking up to the sky to prevent anything from coming out of her eyes, "Jesus I feel so queer balls right now." She chuckled, shaking her head as doing and was able to calm her emotions down for the time being. "I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad to be back." Chloe smiled wide. "Thank you again for this. No one has ever put so much thought into a gift for me." Chloe took Beca's hand after a faint nod and a mirrored grin from the brunette so she could start walking over to the back of the bus where she could get her travel bag. As they were walking, Chloe took in Beca's outfit and saw how fancy her girlfriend looked this early morning. Because it was her first basketball game today and was required for all varsity players to dress up, Beca woke up extra early to curl her hair and do appropriate make up-unlike the usual pounds of eyeliner, and have Stacie dress her in some black jeggings, a collared white button up blouse and black wedges to finish the outfit. It was actually a perfect outfit and something Beca was comfortable in and also, wasn't as much cleavage as she expected when going to Stacie for help- even though she had to deny the many dresses her friend picked out that were two sizes too short.

"You look like...super hot by the way." Chloe scanned her, body head to toe with her infamous pervy smile. " I think winter and basketball season have just worked up to being my favorite times of the year."

Beca chuckled at Chloe's compliment and helped Chloe grab her things from the bus. "Thanks. I'm surprised I'm not walking around in my birthday suit since that's basically what I would be wearing if I went with the other many options of outfits that Stacie suggested before this one." Beca snickered as she grabbed the duffle bag and started walking over to her jeep. "Also, I'm taller than you with these shoes on." The redhead glanced down at the wedges Beca was currently supported by.

"I know." Chloe agreed as she watched Beca pack the back of her trunk. "It's a little different seeing your eyes instead of the top of your head."

Coughing up her best sarcastic laugh, Beca was able to flip off Chloe once her bag was neatly inside. "You're like what, a couple centimeters taller than me? Really, you have no room to talk."

"I'm not the one who has to step on their tippy toes to kiss me." Chloe countered with a victorious smirk that always won whatever argument her and Beca had. Height jokes win everything when going against Beca Mitchell. "Which by the way, I haven't received my welcome back home smooch." Chloe putted her bottom lip with a frown, batting her eyelashes at Beca who had her head tilted unamused and a single eyebrow raised.

Not giving in to the puppy dog look that seemed to always break Beca, she turned on her feet, crossing her arms across her chest. "No way Beale. You just dogged on my height."

"I'm sorryyy!" Chloe whined, trying to twist Beca back around to unfold her tightly crossed arms against her chest but only seeing that they weren't budging. She was going to need a wrench if she wanted to break these two apart. "Please? I haven't seen you in five days and even worse, I haven't kissed you in that amount of time as well so, can you show a little mercy on me Ms. Ego?"

Standing her ground and avoiding all eye contact from her girlfriend, knowing that if she were to look into those deadly weapons she calls eyes, she'd be a gooner, Beca huffed and raised her chin high. "Should've thought about that before you insulted my height."

"Beca…" There was more whining from the redhead and it was hitting Beca in the gut hard and in the words of Miley Cyrus, like a wrecking ball. "Please?" She pleaded, hooking a single finger under Beca's jaw to twist her head so their eyes were locked together.

There was no strength left in her body when she caught a glimpse of those sparkling blues under a pair of thick, black framed glass and before she knew it, she wrapped her arms tightly around Chloe's waist and released a satisfied sigh when she closed the distance between the two of them.

This kiss was like taking a shower after a long day of work or missing that one piece of jewelry that you find later on, completing an outfit to perfection. She felt refreshed, complete and God….did she really fucking miss kissing Chloe and that tingling sensation she felt on her lips when they finally separated. Who knew five days away from her would make it feel like Beca was going through withdrawals.

Before the kiss could get any deeper since Beca knew they had a crowd of Chloe's teammates watching them like hawks, she placed one last chaste kiss on the redhead's lips before separating and brushing her cheek bone with her thumb just under Chloe's squared glasses. The cloudy haze didn't go unnoticed by Beca when Chloe finally creeped open her eyes and knew no doubt she resembled the same gaze.

"I definitely missed that the most." Chloe cooed once she caught her breath back to normal while Beca smirked confidently. The tips of her fingers were tracing shapes on the back of Beca's neck, playing with the baby curls under her brown locks. "Im kinda sad that you don't get to stay at my house with me today so we could continue what we started." Beca shivered at the flirty tone laced in her girlfriend's words and had to press her lips tight to prevent any noises from slipping out with her vivid imagination to what Chloe just might mean.

"As much as I'd love to continue, coach takes attendance on game days and if we aren't at school, we don't play." She frowned, rolling her eyes because of course she'd rather be hanging out with Chloe the whole day instead of blowing her brains out at anatomy. Only Chloe makes that class tolerable and since today she is excused from all her classes, Beca is certain she is going to die through another lecture about fetuses, embryos and sperm;or even worse, how ejaculation works.

Seriously, fuck the reproductive system.

"I'm super excited to see you play though!" Chloe's tone became brighter again and her smile lightened Beca up a bit with her oozing excitement.

"I'm excited to play especially knowing it's a school from Oregon that we are going against. Conference game or not, it's still a rival team that I basically grew up playing against."

"Oh that's right!" Chloe seemed to forget that Beca mentioned something about them playing a high school team from her home town. "That's exciting. Plus, I won't be cheering tonight so I get to have my full attention on my super sexy varsity basketball player." A pinch to Beca's butt followed the wink Chloe tossed, causing the brunette to squeak at the unexpected gesture.

Squirming after a few more attempts from Chloe to pinch her butt, Beca finally managed to get away. "Stop that!" She said firmly while Chloe just beamed a devilish grin with no guilt whatsoever. Beca walked over to the driver's seat of her jeep, ready to take the girls back home as Chloe followed right behind and sat down in the passenger seat.

"Okay...where's Bree and Stacie?" Chloe asked, scanning the outside of Beca's jeep so she could find the missing lovebirds so they could start driving home. After hours being cramped up on the bus, the only thing Chloe needed was a hot shower and her bed.

Searching pass the other scrambling cheerleaders that were starting to flood out of the parking lot, Beca found her friend and blonde standing next to the parked bus, faces molded together in a deep kiss and cake box placed directly next to them on the ground. "Gross."

Chloe knitted her eyebrows at first, wondering why Beca was muttering comments under her breath with a disgusted look on her face but soon followed her line of sight on the couple she was looking at. "Awe!"

"Of course you'd think that's cute. I can't even imagine how you'd act if Stacie was proposing to her." Beca rolled her eyes, missing the painfully fast whip to Chloe's neck with her eyes wide and mouth gaped wide open.

"She proposed?!" Chloe shrieked in an insanely high voice that could shatter glass. "Oh my god I can't believe it! I mean, I can believe it because Aubrey is basically in love with Stacie and talks about her literally all the time but... they're so young! I mean, not bashing on people who get married at a young age because my mom always told me there isn't a specific time to get married and if you're in love, you're in love! Whether it's a day, a week or even five years! I just can't believe they're getting married and I need to find a dress and magazines to start planning the wedding and-"

"Whoa!" Beca was fast to cut off Chloe's mess of a ramble. She only had a matter of seconds before Chloe would pick up her phone a start dialing Las Vegas hotels to make reservation for a bachelorette party. "They aren't getting married babe-" Beca clarified as Chloe's excitement slowly deflated with a frown. "I was just saying how you'd act in the future if it were to happen which by the way, I now know you'd act absolutely bat shit crazy." Beca teased as Chloe scoffed, smacking her girlfriend with the back of her hand on her arm. Beca rubbed the wounded area with a chuckle before continuing. "They haven't even had sex yet, let alone said I love you to each other. No way is marriage coming up anytime soon with them."

"The sex part doesn't mean anything Becs." Chloe chuckled lightly. "The 'I love you' is kinda fishy though. What has it been? Almost three months? We said I love you at the one month mark."

"Yeah but Stacie is weird when it comes to that stuff. People really tore her down in high school with stupid rumors saying that she was the school's 'bang train' and incapable of loving someone. It wasn't even true since she had like two real boyfriends out of the four years of high school but because she is hot and guys basically devoted their life to her very existence, a bunch of girls got pissed and well….you know how rumors start." Beca explained with venom in her voice. The things she'd do to those people who said all those awful things about Stacie just because they were jealous. Bitches.

"Aubrey though….she makes Stacie act like a moonstruck fool." Beca chuckled with a shake of her head, eyes still glued on Stacie and Aubrey from the distance as they were no longer kissing but hugging.

"Same with Aubrey." Chloe added with a smile. "I've never seen her act this way around anyone before. It's actually pretty scary to be honest. If I had a nickel for every time Aubrey smiled down at her phone or whenever a teammate would ask how they were doing, I'd buy them their own honeymoon... when the time comes of course." Chloe added quickly when she revived a warning glare from Beca.

"You're telling me." Beca scoffed, replying. "Getting them to speak their true feelings is like taking a tooth out from a baby's mouth." Getting impatient and wanting to eat breakfast before school started but needing to get Stacie and Aubrey in the car, Beca honked her horn and she through her head out the window to yell. "COME ON LOVEBIRDS I'M HUNGRY AND I WANT TO EAT! YOU GUYS CAN BANG AFTER BREAKFAST!"

Chloe's mouth sprung open at the bluntness in Beca's words but couldn't help but laugh at the embarrassed hint that was beaming on Aubrey's face as she buried her head in Stacie's shoulder. Like magic, the couple was walking hand in hand back to the jeep and all Chloe could do was laugh.

She really did miss these moments.

* * *

"Okay I'm like….really nervous Beca." Chloe stepped out of Beca's jeep and walked over to the driver's side where her girlfriend was leaning on the closed door to wait. .

After ages of getting Stacie and Aubrey settled in the vehicle to go home, they all decided that they were broke high school students and really didn't have the money to go out for breakfast and really didn't want to eat out anyways. Figuring that because Beca's mom has been staying over lately-well the past two days and definitely last night, she crossed her fingers that there would be breakfast made before school. Also, Chloe was bugging the living daylights out of Beca about meeting her mom and what better time to meet her than a table full of bacon, pancakes and French toast.

If something were to happen, at least there was food to make up for the awkwardness.

Beca went to the back and grabbed Chloe's duffle bag before walking up to Chloe and grabbing one of her clammy hands. "Hey listen to me." Chloe's head lifted up from the ground, beads of invisible sweat could basically be seen as she chewed on her bottom lip nervously. "You'll be just fine. It's just my mom who I have no hesitation on going ape shit if she says anything to you in the wrong way."

Chloe sighed long a rough as she turned her head to look back at the house that she was five seconds away from entering. "I know I just…..it's your mom. I still need her to approve and like I don't know, like me." Chloe retorted and caught Beca's worried eyes again as she faced her.

The throaty laugh erupted from Beca's chest, causing Chloe to scrunch her face in confusion as to nothing she just said was funny; or so she thought. "That woman does not get the privilege to tell me who I can or can not date. Maybe if she didn't go MIA my whole life then maybe but she has some major bridges to rebuild with me if she wants any part in my future."

"I know and you have every right to think that but still Beca. She's your mom and I feel like I'm meeting your whole family for the first time all over again." Chloe was breathing heavy, winded almost as her nerves were catching up to her. Catching this Beca squeezed the hand still snagged in her's for reassurance.

"It will be fine Chlo. Anybody who doesn't like you is out of their damn mind." And she lifted Chloe's hand to place a small kiss just above her knuckles and loved the giggle that came from her girlfriend when doing so. "Number one girlfriend remember?"

Chloe didn't respond, not that she could with the amount of butterflies she felt in her stomach as Beca glared at her with so much love and honesty in her eyes. Instead, she leaned in, closing the distance between them and wrapping her hand around the back of Beca's neck to deepen the kiss with a gentle swipe of her tongue to the brunette's bottom lip.

Almost immediately, Aubrey and Stacie both shrieked from the porch of her house at the kissing duo and yelling something along the lines of, "keep it in your pants," and, "you guys are such hypocrites!"

Chloe and Beca both ignored the yells at first, wanting to push every button on their friend's body before they blew up. So, smirking into the kiss, taking a nibble out of Beca's lip and knowing Chloe had the perfect opportunity, she removed her hands from Beca's neck and glided her hands down her girlfriend's back until she reached her butt and groped the area roughly, earning a surprised gasp from Beca that was soon followed by a throaty moan Chloe soon had to swallow.

Before she knew it, of course after the appalled comments from their friends, her and Beca were again alone outside.

"Do you enjoy giving Aubrey an aneurysm every time we are together?" Beca's amused and impressed smile spread across Chloe's lips as her own hands landed on the lower part of the redhead's back, her fingers just slightly under the elastic part of her sweatpants so she could barely feel skin. "What's up with you and my butt? I know it's cute and all but Jesus Beale. Tame it down."

"Oh shut up." Giggling, Chloe gave a light smack to the area before untangling herself from Beca's grip. With a newly forming brave smile on the girl's face, Chloe bounced on the heels of her feet and grabbed Beca's free hand. "Let's go meet your mom!"

All Beca could do now was shake her head at the sudden switch in behavior with a copied grin stretching her mouth. They walked hand in hand up to the front door and with a nod of approval from Chloe, Beca lifted her hand to open the front door and immediately her senses were filled with the usual freshly brewed coffee and every breakfast food known to man cooking from inside the kitchen.

"You ready?" Beca was now starting to get a little nervous about Chloe meeting her mom. She could only think of the endless possibilities that could out from this interaction. Those mostly being bad.

Chloe seemed to shake her nerves better than Beca and before she knew it, they both were in the kitchen, joined with Warren at the stove flipping bacon, Aubrey talking to Stacie at the kitchen table while the other girl listened intently and Tina on the opposite side of Beca's dad, pouring white batter out of a mixing bowl and onto a pancake maker.

"Beca?" Her mom called out, focus still locked on pouring out the batter out gently without a spill.

"Hey…" Beca responded, pulling her and Chloe deeper into the kitchen. "Uhhh mom, I want to introduce you to someone."

With no hesitation, Tina dropped the mixing bowl and wiped her hands off with the nearest towel in case there was any pancake mix left on her fingers. Once she knew they were clean, she turned on the heels of her feet with a smile when she locked eyes with the redhead. "You must be Chloe." She reached out her hand in front of Chloe. "I haven't been here long but this one-" gesturing over to Beca with a nod to her head, "-talks an unholy amount about you."

Taking the offered hand, "she should. I'm sorta amazing or like, whatever." And then she shrugged casually with a cocky smirk curving up on her lips and a sarcastic response like that was enough to make Beca's chest swell. Who knew her sarcasm was growing on the redhead?

"I have to agree with that." Warren added into the conversation, agreeing with Chloe as she giggled while Beca nodded her head in agreeance.

An impressed glare came from Beca's mom next as she took back her hand with a smile. "I like her already." Tina said, grabbing the already made pancakes from the counter and setting them down with the other plates of deliciousness in front of Stacie and Aubrey.

"Wow. You look just like your mom babe." Chloe whispered amazed, watching the older woman set up the breakfast on the table. "Left handed and everything." Chloe was highly impressed.

"Jesus, don't remind me." Beca rolled her eyes. It's been awhile since she's heard a comment like that but always, at parent teacher conferences, out running errands, or even sports events, someone would always come up to Beca and her mother, telling the both of them how much they looked alike and if she had a buckle for every time they got mistaken for sisters, she flew the country.

"And a total milf." This comment made Beca choke on her spit, causing it to go down the wrong hole while everyone in the kitchen to hastily stop what they were doing to make sure Beca wasn't in the need of the heimlich. Of course, Chloe wasn't too worried as she covered her mouth with a free hand and Beca knew under she had a shit eating grin, knowing she caused this whole disturbance.

Giving the "ok" with her hand, everyone continued back to what they were doing previously. "You are incorrigible Beale." Beca whispered with a smirk, being right about the smile under Chloe's hand when she removed it.

"You love it." Chloe shrugged, leaning in to give Beca a light peck that was seen like the brunette was trying to dodge it but Chloe was faster so she settled on kissing back.

Finalizing the meal and slapping Stacie's hand away when she tried to snatch a single piece of bacon instead of waiting for everyone to get their meal, manners were definitely something Warren, Stacie and Beca lacked,Tina breathed a satisfied sigh before turning to look at Beca and Chloe at the kitchen counter. "Come on let's eat."

Everyone soon got their plates and once everyone was set at the table, they all began to dig into the mountains of food prepared.

This was something Beca missed. The full table of people just falling into lightly chatter and the laughs that came with it. Having Chloe right by her side and hell, even Aubrey was good company that Beca enjoyed. But even more than those little things she never realized she missed so much, the only thing she missed the most was her mom's pancakes. They were just how they were six years ago, the taste, the fluffiness, the homemade syrup that came with them. Her mom always made the best pancakes and now, after years without them, she finally gets the chance to savor them again and hopefully, it will become a regular thing in the future.

"So Chloe and Aubrey..." Tina spoke, taking a drink of her coffee. "I heard you guys are cheerleaders."

Chloe grabbed the napkin with her free hand because her left was occupied under the table with one of Beca's. One of the many pluses with her girlfriend being a lefty and she being a righty. "Yup! Been cheering since I was in the womb I feel like." Everyone around the table chuckled at Chloe's joke. "I'm also on the poms team which is basically the cheer team but with more dance. The only difference is that poms usually has more competitions in the winter rather than cheer which is sorta over besides the school games going on."

"Yeah, same here. My mom got me into dance and cheer before she passed away and I fell in love with it." Aubrey added.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Tina frowned at the information, thinking she maybe has gone too far.

Aubrey shook her head with a soft smile. "No it's… okay." And then she took a deep breath to control her emotions. "It was hard to cheer and dance at first because I was so young. Doing anything around music just reminded me of her. Luckily though, I had Chloe to help me through it and I know she would be proud at how far I've made it." Chloe offered a sweet smile at her friend when the blonde made eye contact.

Beca watched as Stacie swung her arm over on the back of Aubrey's chair, squeezing her shoulders to ease the emotions. It was nice to hear Aubrey breaking away from her comfort zone and be able to trust Beca's family with such a meaningful memory of her mother.

"I'll have you girls know that I as well was a cheerleader back in the day." Tina took another sip of her coffee and nonchalantly flipped her hair to the side proudly. "I went to Boise State for cheer where I met this handsome fella who was a college phenomenon on the basketball court." She nudged Warren's shoulder with her own.

"Oh those were the days." Warren said in memory. He placed his hand on top of Tina's where it sat comfortably next to his hand. "I sure knew how to get the crowd moving if I do remember myself."

"If you start cheering I swear I'm leaving." Beca warned as she saw her mom stand up from the table. Anything that would avoid her mother dancing to the latest chart toppers was something she'd do in a heartbeat.

"Calm down." Tina raised her hands up in defense. "I'm just getting more coffee." And Beca's body relaxed once again as she didn't have to book it out of the kitchen before her mom went all, " you ain't got no alibi," on the breakfast crew.

"That's super cool!" Chloe of course gushed at the college sweetheart story and squeezed Beca's hand extra hard as she tells Beca that soon it will be them. Beca thought it was sweet under her rock hard interior, especially with the watery tint in Chloe's eyes as she smiles wide enough to split her face. Then though, she started to think about college, and acceptance letters and what if they don't get into the same college and all those happy feelings get overpowered by worry and what ifs. What if she doesn't make it that far, what if she fails? What if her and Chloe don't get into the same college? Those were the thoughts that haunted her mind whenever someone mentioned the future.

It's early,way too early to think about college right now with how many months they have left. She doesn't want to be set up for false hope and she doesn't want to ruin a perfect breakfast with her family and her realistic obstacles her and Chloe are destined to face. She ignored graduation day for months now and doesn't want to bring it up all of a sudden and change the atmosphere. So, she pushed her thoughts and worries to the back of her mind and that cheesy smile returned to her face when she watched Chloe and Aubrey fall into cheer talk with her mother while Stacie and Warren talked about how great their girlfriends are and how insanely perfect everything happened to be.

And for now, Beca can't help but agree.

* * *

After a day's worth of pointless equations, labeling diagrams and reading novels on bull shit history about wars and stuff, it was finally time for Beca's very first basketball game at Barden. The whole day she was jittery, anxious about playing especially with the thought that she'd be playing a school who might also happen to be her past rival when she lived in Oregon.

In the locker room where her and other teammates were scrambling around like chickens with their heads cut off as they tried to switch out of dresses, slacks and tights and into their warm up basketball uniform, Beca was there tying her Nikes to a comfortable fit. She felt free finally being able to get rid of that constricting shirt and skin tight pants. Beca was almost certain that she was losing circulation in her hands and feet with the amount of violent throbbing underneath the material.

Keeping the loose and somewhat still perfectly curled pieces of hair, she put her hair into a high ponytail and threw on a dark green, long sleeve under armour warm up shirt, reading 'Mitchell' on the back along with the number 8 and on the front, 'Knights' in a mild yellow.

"Are you ready?" Beca was in the middle of wiping off some extra makeup and eyeliner with a q-tip when Emily came up behind to fix her hair in the mirror Beca was also using. When she saw them at her makeup was fixed and no smudges were under her eyes, she threw the tip away and faves the younger girl, leaning her body on the sink with crosses arms.

"Duh." Beca simply said, as if it was a stupid question to ask. She basically was thinking about this game since open gym when they first got the winter schedule. "This school is not to be taken lightly though. I've played multiple games against their star point guard and hands down is the fastest girl I've ever played against."

She hasn't really told anybody except for her dad and Stacie but Beca has actually done a lot more than just play against the point guard with what her mouth can remember. Rachel was her name and well, let's just say they weren't dating but what they had was definitely something. She was actually the first girl Beca felt legit feelings for, that was until she got stabbed in the back with a chef's blade by the girl and ruined everything.

But that was old news and it didn't matter anymore. All Beca cares about was winning.

And maybe running it in Rachel's face when they do but honestly that's it.

Beca saw Emily struggling with the side braid she was trying to put her bangs in and decided to have mercy and help the younger girl out. Swiping away her hand and gesturing over to an empty bench in the locker room so Beca could actually see the top of Emily's head even though she was clearly already on her tippy toes, she started re-braiding the hair as Emily sat patiently with her hands crossed on her lap.

"Thanks." Emily smile was wide, like it always was, and Beca could feel the stretch of her grin by the way her hair stretched out from her scalp. "And I think you're the fastest point guard in our division." Beca wanted to burst out in laughter as she was always taught to be humble and never a cocky player. Yeah, she was fast and Stacie always talked her up a big game and same with her previous coaches but honestly, she didn't always agree with the things they were saying.

" _ **Kentucky is looking at you Beca."**_

" _ **You can make division one in a snap of a finger."**_

" _ **You're destined to get a full ride."**_

" _ **All these college scouts came to watch you."**_

All of these things said about Beca were true but she couldn't get past the fact that there's a slight chance of rejection.

That's something she was terrified of and why she doesn't really talk much about the future or her playing abilities.

Finishing the braid, Beca reached out for the rubber band held in Emily's and and tied up the brain with the rest of her hair. She told Emily to go over to the mirror and see if she likes it and when she nodded fast in the reflection, Beca offered her a small smile.

"I mean it you know." Beca was already turning back to grab her Nike duffle bag and a ball to start warming up with her Dr. Dre headphones hanging from her neck to listen to her pregame music ritual. She stopped halfway to see Emily standing in the same position as before with a genuine smile on her mouth. This one, a little different from her usual cheesy , 'typical freshman' grins. "I know you might not think so but Beca…. you're hands down the greatest point guard I've seen and I even watch pro basketball!"

This actually made Beca chuckle as she finished grabbing her stuff from the bench. "Thanks Em." And Beca's gratitude was genuine and for once, she actually believed what her friend was telling her. "I know I've only seen you at a couple open gyms since we play different positions but kid, you are one hell of a center." Beca added as this was also true. Guess have giraffe legs has some benefits.

Emily's face glowed with joy and right now, her smile was just getting nauseating the longer Beca was staring at it so acting fast, Beca lifted up her headphones to her ears, pressing play on her phone, playing her latest mixes she conquered up the night before and grabbed a basketball from the basketball.

Seeing that Emily was also ready to head out and just on time to warm up with the rest of the team, "Let's go win ourselves a game."

* * *

Rule number one, never look at the crowd before a game if you want full and total control of your nerves and especially, the food you ate before this.

Beca tried to keep her eyes focused on the ball, hoop hell even the other team warming up. Boy did she try really fucking hard to avoid the stands at all costs but now, she had a whole fan base to look out for which then resulted in her psyching herself out at the amount of fans that filled up the school's bleachers. Never, and she means never, has she had so many students from her school and the opposing school, parents and just regular fans at a basketball event of hers.

And she even made it to Regionals one year and even then, there was a third of how many students were in Barden's gymnasium right now.

Since she was already looking up at the restless fans who some were dancing to the warm up music blaring on the gyms speakers connected to the ceiling, some stuffing their faces with popcorn, she finally caught a glimpse of the flaming head of red hair walking up the stands to sit next to her mom, dad, Aubrey and Stacie, wearing one of Beca's spirit pack hoodies with her number and last name on the back. Her heart hurt at the sight and she felt the need to run up those mountains of stairs and past all those monkeys they call fans and kiss the living daylights out of her girlfriend. Of course, she couldn't do that as her coach yelled for his players to get off the court and meet him at the bench of seats lined up on their side of the court to go over some plays before the game started so, she went with a simple wave over to her girlfriend when they locked eyes in the distance and received a blown kiss in return.

The other team was warming up doing layups as Beca tried to study her opponents movements to spot their weaknesses. Overall, they were a solid team shooting wise, defensively they had some speed and with the help of some amazon girls, it was going to be a tough one for Barden to get their shots in.

As Beca caught the ball to warm up with some free throws, she caught a glimpse of a familiar looking face running down the court to chase after a lose ball. Picking up the ball and getting ready to hand it to her, Beca was met with a some what old friend of her's.

"Thanks Beca." Rachel and that oh so familiar smirk that was Beca's kryptonite hit her and hit her full blast as she tossed the ball back to the blonde and watched her dribble away with an extra sway of the hips. Once Beca finally snapped out of it when a ball bounced into her knee, she knew warming up was a lot more important rather than thinking about a ghost from the past.

Tonight's game, well, it's going to be one for the books that's for sure.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_..

"Wipe your face Beale." Stacie said as she stuffed some popcorn she bought from the concession stand outside of the gym into her mouth. "You're pretty cute but drooling over Beca isn't even attractive on you."

Proceeding to flip Stacie off with a side smirk, Chloe kept her stare on Beca down at the court who had her hands placed on her hips as she listened closely to what her coach was ranting about as he drew on a white board. All Chloe could make out was a bunch of arrows everywhere and circles so really, it made absolutely no sense but her main focus was how ridiculously sexy looked in a basketball uniform. Her arms were surprisingly toned as she removed the long sleeve warm up over her head and immediately, Chloe was slapped in the face with her back muscles through that silky material. It was also super adorable how the shorts seemed to almost be too big and made her legs look even smaller than they already were.

"The other team looks pretty good." Aubrey commented when she saw the other team do some drill where two members from the team would sprint up to the three point line and shoot a jump shot and so happened to make them back, to back, to back with swishes guaranteed almost every time.

"Westview was actually a school Beca and Stacie were registered to attend before moving to Atlanta." Warren informed with a nod from Stacie. "Beca wanted to go there for basketball after hearing their record and thought it'd be a good school to be at especially with the amount of state rings they won. It wasn't until she had some major drama that ruined her plans and she wanted nothing to do with the team or school."

Stacie snickered at this, continuing to stuff her face with popcorn while Aubrey occasionally wiped a messed kernel off the corner of her mouth. "I can't blame Beca for not wanting to step foot in Westview after what happened. Her ex girlfriend sure pulled one hell of a dick move."

"Wait what?" Chloe quickly interrupted.

Okay, Chloe was definitely not paying attention to anything Warren or Stacie were saying as her main focus was on her girlfriend but Beca could be naked on the court and still Chloe would've heard the mention of an ex girlfriend from miles away. This information was shocking to Chloe. Beca has never mentioned anything about past relationships and the only one she briefly talked about was in middle school. Never has she said anything about a high school girlfriend and never did she say she dated other girls before Chloe.

"Did you say ex girlfriend?" Ew, the words even tasted as bad as they sounded coming out from her mouth. Hopefully, and she crossed her fingers that she just misheard Stacie.

Stacie glanced at Aubrey for a second, probably sending her signals with her eyes to change the topic before an angry redhead makes a scene in front of the entire student section in the gym.

"Oh don't give me that look." Aubrey sternly said, keeping her ground under Stacie's glare. "Explain."

Groaning, Stacie sat up straight and put the bag of popcorn on the side. Warren and Tina just watched amused next to the girls.

"Okay, they weren't technically 'girlfriends,'" Stacie curled her fingers for air quotes. "They had a fling the summer of junior year and throughout the fall. It wasn't until the start of basketball season when we were playing against Westview and everything just flipped up side down on them."

"Wait she plays on the team?" Great. Not only is it an ex girlfriend Chloe has to worry about but now, Beca is playing against her at this very moment? Things could not get worse.

"Yeah, she's number 12." With this new information, Chloe made no hesitation to stand up and search the court for the number and more importantly, Beca's ex girlfriend. "Starting senior point guard."

Chloe really shouldn't of jinxed herself when she said it couldn't get worse because right when she found a semi tall blonde with long, perfect hair she'd usually die for and a body toned in every place possible, this whole situation just hit rock bottom.

"Green doesn't suit you well Red." Stacie said even though Chloe could care less about the insult and more so about that fact that one, Beca's ex is disappointingly hot, two, she is playing against her tonight and three, why the hell didn't Beca mention her before?!

"Oh wow. Who knew Beca had such a way with the ladies Warren."

Chloe wanted to say, "Um maybe you would know if you didn't turn into a drug head and abandon Beca when she was younger" but bit her tongue not to. She knew why Tina did what she did but she was angry, emotional because any conflict makes her this way, and maybe even a little jealous-though she'd never admit to it, so it was making her sassy. Word vomit out the mouth with something mean isn't something she would like to happen.

"You have nothing to worry about." Warren assured, leaning over Stacie and Aubrey to grip at Chloe's wrist, giving the area a gentle squeeze. "Rachel wasn't anything big. I didn't even know about it until I forced Beca to tell me why all of a sudden she wanted to change schools."

Rachel. God, she sounds like a bitch. "I just don't understand why Beca didn't mention anything before. She seemed normal when talking about this game, like it was just some rival school that she had played before. We always talk about our past relationships, why not tell me about this?" The hurt in Chloe's voice showed through the softness in volume as it was barely audible.

"You know how Beca is Chlo." Aubrey put her hand on Chloe's lap for sympathy. "Just, ask her about it later. Honestly, you are the apple in Beca's eye. There has to be a reason why it's never came up."

Before Chloe could respond, the buzzer rang through the scoreboard showing it was about time for the game to start. Giving Aubrey a small smile and appreciating the reassuring words, Chloe set all her emotions and thoughts about this Rachel chick to the side and put on her best supporting face for Beca, cheering loudly as her girlfriend's name was announced through the speakers for a starter because this night was about her and like hell she wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

* * *

"Time out!"

The coach yelled to the refs running along the side once Beca got the ball back from a teammate throwing it in. The score was tied, 88-88 and had a little over a minute left in the fourth quarter.

Westview's team was just like Beca remembered them as even though she prayed that somewhere in the years, they'd progressively get worse. But nope, Rachel was still almost too quick for Beca to guard once they went into man and don't even get her started about the 6'2 freshman that was now on their team and was blocking majority of Barden's shots. There wasn't much time left and though they held their opponents at a tied score literally the whole game or even a basket behind, anything could happen with the skill Beca knows Westview has pent up.

Running off the court as the sitting players moved off the seats for all the ones currently playing, Beca took a seat next to Emily as their coach kneeled down in front of them with a white board.

"Okay guys here's the plan." The coach said, drawing up some arrows on the whiteboard.

Beca reached for her water bottle underneath the chair and wiped away the layer of dripping sweat from her forehead with the neck area of her jersey. She could hear her family, mostly Chloe, cheering from the stands under all the other screams from fans and tried to take the energy from them into this last minute of the game because she needed it. Her legs were cramping from trying to catch up to Rachel all night long, she could barely breathe without coughing and she is almost positive that she twisted her ankle shooting a layup at one point.

"Emily, you need to be stronger with their center." The coach circled a triangle on the board and Beca assumed it was Emily under the hoop. "She is a big girl and truthfully, a lot stronger than you." A frown appeared under the heavy pants coming from Emily's mouth. "But I think you're a better shooter. Hell, a great shooter!" And then her smile was back and all Beca could do was agree. "And knowing that, this is what we are going to. Beca," He shifted his body, now facing Beca who had her elbows on the top of her thighs and leaning over to catch her breath. "Their point is probably the fastest player I've seen in this conference-"

" _She's also my ex fling thing who now that I think about it, should've probably mentioned it to my girlfriend."_ Beca thought to herself as she lifted her eyes for a split second. She immediately regretted her decision when she saw Rachel in a group huddle, hand on her hip while the other was squirting water into her mouth as she stared at Beca from the other side of the court with that stupid smirk plastered on her face. Quickly before it was obvious, Beca gave her attention back to her coach.

"But again, I think you're faster. I don't need fast though, I need stall. They're expecting you to shoot because of your twenty three points made already this game so instead of giving them what they expect, I want you to first stall as long as possible, run the time on the clock. Then draw in their center by faking a layup. With their center now guarding you, Emily will be open and when she is, I want you to give her a bounce pass behind the back for a clean open shot."

Beca listened carefully and couldn't help but be a little hesitant with the plan, knowing Emily was brand new to the high school experience with basketball, especially going up against a team like Westview but had all faith that Emily could do it. Basically everyday after school, Beca and her would go shoot before open gym and there, Beca could barely even get close to the hoop without Emily swatting her. Plus, when her coach mentioned Emily being a great shooter wasn't something shocking to Beca. She already found that out with their multiple one on one games that the girl was a hell of a shooter and was deceivingly fast for her height.

With knowing this, Beca shook her head in agreeance before standing up from the seat. The team ended their huddle, yelling Knights before running out to the court but before Emily assumed her position down under the hoop, Beca grabbed her arm stopping her before she could do so. "Hey-" Beca said slowly, noticing the nervousness by the worried smile Emily have her. "This plan is going to work." Beca assured, gently squeezing Emily's arm to prove her point and maybe ease the nerves off a little. "There's no one I'd rather have out there than you Em. Relax. We got this."

This time, after exhaling a very intense and heavy breath, Emily gave a full genuine smile to Beca. She nodded her head and ran down to the court and stood next to the other center who now that Beca has a good chance to look, really just towers over the freshman.

Beca jogged over to other side of the court where her teammate was waiting to through in the ball to start the last minute.

"Look good play good baby! You got this!" Beca heard from the stands and without even looking, knew it was Chloe since it was something she always told the redhead before a day of cheer. She smiled to herself with a chuckle, the added warmth in her body helped lift the shakiness in her limbs and she got in place to catch the ball.

Dribbling, she glanced up at the scoreboard and noticed the time counting down and made sure to stall as long as she could. Luckily, Westview's man defense wasn't as good as their zone so Beca had the whole half court to walk down to waste some time.

"Long time no see babe." As soon as Beca stepped on the half court line, Rachel ran up to guard her as she spoke softly under her breath. "You look good. I might even think you're better than me."

"That's not what you said when you stole that scholarship away from me." Beca responds with a hiss, dribbling the ball away from Rachel and in between her legs to avoid her from stealing it. She glanced up at the clock again and saw it at thirty five seconds. "Wrong time to be humble."

"That wasn't me and you know it Beca." Despite the monstrous yelling from her coaches to steal the ball, Rachel kept her athletic position while still occasionally trying to steal but missing when Beca switched hands or bounced it between her legs. "My dad basically forced me to go after this school and if it was given to you, he threatened to not pay for my tuition. I felt terrible lying to you especially with what we had between us but I knew you'd have multiple other schools looking at you. You're great player Beca."

Looking up again, there was only twenty seconds left and knew her stalling was done. Beca met Rachel's eyes again, this time as she looked they more sad than her usual cocky glaze they're covered with and scoffed in her face. "Good luck with everything Rachel." And then with a sharp jab to the right and making it seem like she was sprinting that way, Beca quickly pulled back to sprint to the left and being successful, broke Rachel's ankles to be guard free.

Just like her coach told her, she drove into the hoop, avoiding all the other attempts from the opposing team to steal the ball and drew out the center who was currently boxing out Emily. Lining up to jump for a lay up, Beca was midway through the air when out of the corner of her eye, she saw Emily free as a bird and decided now was the best time. She hooked the fake shot behind her back to bounce a perfect pass to Emily and as she ran straight into the other team's center, Emily jumped up to shoot while the timer rang through the gym and the ball fell perfectly through the hoop's net.

Everything was muffled after that and all Beca saw next was a storm of students charging the court, cheering boisterous nonsense and her coach jumping up and down with so much excitement that he even broke the whiteboard on top of his knee. Emily was piled with fans and Beca was even sure the freshman was crying tears of joy with all the attention and no doubt extra adrenaline from the nail bitter of a game they just endured.

As the freshman was getting congratulations and hugs left and right from students, her parents and even Benji, she met eyes with Beca and threw up both thumbs with the cheesiest grin Beca has ever seen on a human face. Embarrassed, Beca rolled her eyes and mirrored the action with her right hand but quickly put her thumb down before anyone could notice.

What happened next was something that took her completely off guard as she was picked up by the waist a spin in circles by the only giant would could do that in the first place. "Put me down Stacie!" Beca ordered but was laughing as her friend continued and made no effort in putting the smaller girl down.

"I'm so proud of you!" Stacie squealed in high pitch and finally dropped Beca on the tile-thankfully because she was sure any longer she'd yack all over the court.

"Good job hobbit." Aubrey said with that stupid fucking nickname that Beca absolutely despises but couldn't help but smirk when the blonde opened her arms to give a proud hug.

"You did so good have even more talent than I ever imagined. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to see you grow into such an amazing player." Beca now faced her mom who still looked hesitant with coming in close distance with Beca. With all the happy vibes and jittery winning feeling currently swimming through her veins, she could care less about the past and her relationship with her mom and couldn't stop herself before to was in her mom's arms, giving her tight and loving hug. Not a second wasted, Beca's mom squeezed around her daughter's tiny frame, nuzzling her face in Beca's neck and allowing a few tears to fall onto her shoulder.

Beca gave this interaction a moment before breaking away and controlling the emotions in her body as it felt so good to finally be able to hug her mom after so many years apart. It was something that she always loved when she was younger and to this very day, nothing has changed.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a head full of flaming red hair, holding a teddy bear dressed in a Barden's basketball uniform in one hand while the other held a series of beautifully bloomed roses that from the distance Beca was at looked fake. Not being able to contain the smile any longer, Beca jogged to the sideline where her girlfriend was and have the redhead no time before she crashed their mouths together in a passionate kiss.

"The roses!" Chloe giggled in a hurry against Beca's lips and only feeling Beca smirk in response as she felt the curve of her lips heighten.

"Fuck the roses." Beca whispered under her breath into Chloe's mouth, hooking her hand behind the redhead's neck. "I need my victory kisses." And then she connected their lips together again, shutting her girlfriend up when her tongue swiped the bottom of the Chloe's lip and was granted access instantly.

Chloe gave it some time, undeniably enjoying the electric feeling Beca was currently buzzing through her body every time her tongue swiped over her's in such a hungry manner. Finally though, after not getting too carried away into the make out session, Chloe broke the kiss with one last soft peck to Beca's slightly swollen lips.

"Oh you don't want these?" Chloe lifted up the bouquet of roses with an amused, teasing smirk.

Beca glanced down at the item, offering a sheepish smile, not really knowing how to say what she was about to say. "I really love the gift Chlo, like a lot…. but you know I don't like flowers."Beca cautiously said, not wanting to offend her girlfriend because she still greatly appreciated the thought of the gifts. They still made her heart all fuzzy but flowers, they just were not appealing to Beca's eyes.

"Who said these were flowers?"

Beca lifted an eyebrow confused as she watched Chloe pull one of the roses out and hand it to Beca. Taking the offered piece, Beca soon realized that they were in fact not real roses and instead, a cherry chocolate rose look a like on an eatable stem.

"Oh my god." Beca knew the flowers looked fake from the distance but couldn't tell up close. "I fucking love you." She said with a smile, shaking her head at the chocolate rose in her hand.

"And here you thought I forgot about your dislike for flowers to which I'll never understand." Chloe watched Beca take a nibble out of the rose and roll her eyes up to the ceiling in delicious pleasure.

"Because chocolate is so much better than a plant." Beca responded in between chews, making Chloe giggled at the cuteness her girlfriend was overflowing with.

"You'll get your other victory gift tonight." Beca's breathing hitched, taking a nibble out of the chocolate rose and feeling the ray of power burning into the side of her head from Chloe's seductive eyes. Then, Beca felt Chloe lean in, just enough her lips brushed the shell of the brunette's ear and every last hair on her body stood up instantly. "Let's just say you'll be eating more than just chocolate."

If Beca had any coherent thought before this, it was all thrown out the window now with how coquettish Chloe made one simple sentence sound. Beca shook her head laughing when Chloe backed away and returned to a normal distance. "You're going to be the death of me Beale."

"You can't die, I'd miss you too much." Chloe reached for the closest hand of Beca's, connecting their fingers together. "I'm super proud of you Beca. You did amazing." Chloe said and though Beca has heard it a million times through the past five minutes, it didn't feel as good as it did when she heard it come out from Chloe.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Chloe asked after a few moments of silence between them.

Beca's attention perked up at the shift in behavior from her girlfriend. She was about to respond to Chloe with her mouth open until, another body came up to them, stopping her before she could get any words out.

Beca turned to face the new guess her and Chloe had and froze immediately when she saw who it was. "Rachel? What do you want?"

* * *

 **This chapter took SO long to write because I was so into the whole basketball game that it amped me up lol XD**

 **What do you think is the big thing Rachel did to Beca? You guys will find out next chapter plus, a whole lot of jealous Chloe ;)**

 **Also, IT'S FUCKING HALLOWEEN WEEKEND next chapter so you can only imagine what will go down ;)**

 **Hope you guys are still enjoying this reading and thanks for all your feedback and stuff :)**

 **Review, comment, whatever your mind desires, and follow me on tumblr!**

 _ **porquesogay**_

 **Till next time loves,**

 **xoxoxoxoxox**


	24. What's Halloween Without Some Boobs?

**I'm glad you liked Rachel! Sadly, she is only mentioned briefly throughout this story but who knows, maybe she'll return? State championship? ;)-** _Swarrior_

 _OliverWoodLuvr_ \- **SICK! Boise State is where it's at ;D and thank you so much! Glad you liked Rachel! And you don't have to worry about her ;)**

 _CwyC-1218_ \- **Rachel is pretty amazing… not going to lie! I don't have her planned in a lot of chapter but since you guys ended up enjoying her character, that might have to change :D Yes, Beca is totes in heaven I mean, who wouldn't be?!**

 _TacoBellForLife_ \- **Wow…..what a compliment! :'D Thank you so much! I wanted it to be Emily instead of Beca because *cough* I'm not cliche ;)**

 _AKfan_ \- **Thanks for reading! And I'm sorry for the delay. Like I said, I'm a college student/athlete and it takes up majority of my time! I feel bad having you guys wait but sometimes, it just happens :(**

 _Freddita_ \- **Why on earth would I do that?! :O**

 _TrustInFaith_ \- **Glad you loved it ;)**

 _Pantherlily92_ - **Thank you for reading! :)**

 **This chapter is hands down my favorite…...you'll know why ;)**

 **For now, I'll be finishing Loving the Dead (Sorry its taking long to update, It's super long sooooo). Be heads up for that!**

 **Rachel's character I see as Quinn Fabray off of Glee as well! (In case you are wondering).**

 **Anyways….ENJOY**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **Rumors:Chapter 24- What's Halloween Without Some Boobs?**

Chloe was pretty impressed that she was keeping it together for this long as she watched the blonde haired girl, currently in a pair of sweatpants and a Westview hoodie strut her way over to where her and Beca were at in the gymnasium, wearing that god awful smirk she had plastered on her mouth literally the entire two hours of the game. But as this Rachel girl walks across the gym's floor- Chloe remembers her name now that she thinks back to the information Stacie gave her, she is slowly losing her sanity every step the blonde gets closer.

Beca was all of a sudden confused by the facial changes in the redhead and it caused her to turn her head in the direction Chloe's eyes were burning into and physically felt Beca's body go numb when she realized who it was.

"Rachel? What do you want?" Chloe was a little taken back by the harshness in her girlfriend's tone but in all honesty, she was even more happy to hear that the tone was directed towards her ex girlfriend. Beca shifted closer to Chloe and this allowed the redhead to squeeze their conjoined hands tighter, feeling the uncomfortableness running through Beca's body.

Instead of answering Beca's question right away, like a normal person would do, Rachel stopped right in front of the couple and Chloe watched her snakey hazel eyes scan Chloe's body head to toe. "Who's this?" She questioned as her eyes stayed glued on Chloe's frame. "She's cute." There was that stupid smirk again that Chloe was five seconds away from slapping off her ridiculously good looking face-even though she is completely against violence but something inside her body was making it hard for Chloe to think wrong from right. And she thinks that Beca could sense her anger because suddenly, Beca's thumb was drawing soft circles on the back of the redhead's palm and quickly, Chloe was calming down and her tense body was relaxing every brush.

"Girlfriend." Chloe was going to respond but Beca beat her to it. "She's my girlfriend." Her tone was sharp, almost a growl and Chloe was actually kind of glad that Beca clarified Rachel's question because Chloe probably would've lost her shit and a whole lot of word vomit would make itself present and that was something Chloe didn't need to happen.

This information made Rachel's eyes slightly widen in size and she finally tore them away from Chloe's body to meet Beca's-who's if a look could kill, Rachel would be six feet under. "What do you want Rachel?" Beca needed to ask again due to the fact that it didn't get answered before.

"I was hoping we could talk." Chloe's hand tightened on instinct at those words, not wanting Beca to have anything to do with Rachel due to their past that still, she has no idea what it was that they did together. Not that she would like to know all the small details-okay, maybe a little of the small details because it will probably eat her up the longer she waits, but she needed to know why Beca didn't mention Rachel before.

"What is there to talk about?" Beca responded, her stinging tone never fading away. "I thought I made it clear that day I didn't want anything to do with you." Chloe wanted to smile, God, she wanted to smile so bad. She could feel the curve in both sides of her mouth aching to break pass but knew that it wouldn't ideally be the perfect time to crack a beaming grin with Beca's harsh stabs to Rachel without making it obvious that she was enjoying the free entertainment. So, she kept her giggles at the scene locked inside.

"You did." Rachel agreed with a nod, trying to not be affected by Beca's words. "But do you also remember not allowing me to get the chance to explain things since you have such a great memory?" And then she comes back strong with an equally harsh retort and Chloe can't help her protectiveness over Beca to keep her mouth closed for any longer.

"You heard my _girlfriend_." Chloe made sure to emphasize the word 'girlfriend' not only because she loved rubbing that in Rachel's face but to show she has no right to be here and talk to Beca like that. "You should really get going."

"No." Beca spoke and it not only shocked Chloe by her demands but also, Rachel. "She's right. I didn't let her explain things and I've learned from a certain someone that everyone deserves an explanation."

God dammit. For the first time ever, Chloe is mentally punching herself in the face with her words of wisdom she gave to Beca when talking about her mom the other night. Now, she has to watch her girlfriend have a reunion with her ex girlfriend and anything could happen after that.

Beca faced Chloe, keeping her grip on Chloe's hand and offering a sheepish smile that for the first time, isn't copied by the redhead and instead, an annoyed scowl is the response she gets. "I'll be right back Chlo." Beca's voice was soft, like she is trying to calm Chloe down with her words. "And when I come back, I promise to explain everything and answer any question you have. I'm so sorry."

Despite Chloe's current jealousy about having Beca go have a chat with her ex girlfriend, she nodded her head in response, still not breaking a smile and watched Beca kiss the top of hand before walking away with Rachel to the stands, alone.

"You look like you're about to go on a rampage Red." It's Stacie's voice Chloe heard but can't for the life of her break the gaze on Beca and Rachel. And Chloe knows she is staring hard at the duo and should really allow them their privacy but no. She can't allow anything to happen between Beca and her ex.

"I can't believe she has the audacity to come up to Beca after the game while we are together.." Chloe hissed, eyes still focused on her girlfriend. Luckily, Beca's a good distance away from Rachel on the bleachers and that makes her body sort of relax.

Sort of.

Stacie wrapped her arm around Chloe's shoulders and gave her a gentle side hug. "Again, you have nothing to worry about Chloe. Rachel is old news, you're today's headline. Beca is absolutely crazy about you and nothing, not even an ex, will change her decisions."

Stacie's words are sweet and it makes Chloe's nerves start to ease as she knows they're completely true but she just can't get over the annoying jealousy that is bubbling in her gut like molten lava while watching Beca talk to someone she in the past had romantic feelings about.

 _ **To Beca…**_

"You wanted a chance to explain, explain." Beca demanded once they reached the bleachers and sat down a reasonable distance away from each other.

"I want to apologize first." Rachel seemed nervous, sad in a way by how her voice broke at the end of her sentence and it made Beca kind of regret how harsh she was to her. "Sophomore year when I first met you on the basketball court, I couldn't for the life of me hide the instant butterflies you released in my stomach once I was greeted by those intoxicating stormy blues. And honestly that game, I barely even remember what was going on, let alone the score as the only thing I was focused on was a way for you to come and talk to me or vice versa."

Beca snickered at this, watching her twiddling thumbs on top of her lap. "Now it makes sense why I had a total weirdo staring at my the entire game from the sideline."

"Can you blame me?" Rachel as well broke a chuckle and their tension was beginning to fade by the second. "You're a show stopper Becs and what we had was something special and I wouldn't trade it for a million dollars." Beca lifted her eyes from her lap to see Rachel's. They were just as brown as she remembered they were, just as mysterious and easily, she found herself almost getting lost in them again. "And I'm not trying to hop on your jock because I'm sure your girlfriend is three seconds away from ripping my limbs off." Beca twisted in the direction to where she left Chloe and Rachel being right, she saw those infuriated blues burning holes in Rachel's figure, watching the two of them like a hawk and making no effort in even blinking. Maybe Beca shouldn't be enjoying seeing Chloe this jealous and maybe more of feeling guilty that she kept this secret from her girlfriend when usually, they tell each other everything but, she couldn't help the warm feeling in her heart as she takes a stab at the murderous thoughts Chloe had running through her mind at the moment.

"With the scholarship, I didn't want to take it. The whole thing with my dad, I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I shouldn't of lied about it either and told you I wasn't after the same school." A visible frown made itself present on Rachel's mouth. "The day you found out from my dad at the camp, I prepared a stack of college coaches from division one schools who I sent your skills video too and wanted the chance to talk to you. Being angry and having every right to be, you left before I got the chance to give them to you."

Beca remembered back to that day, seeing Rachel in uniform instead of the normal attire she would be wearing if she was supporting Beca, not trying out. Beca remembers the betrayal she felt towards Rachel, the knife jabbed in the center of her back, her throat and how she felt that bulging knot she tried to swallow down and all she wanted to do was leave. Never seeing the school nor Rachel ever again. The cherry on top of if all was the information given by her father that Rachel was committed to Alabama, the same school Beca had her future set on and stole the last given scholarship they were looking for.

Of course, the only thing to do was to raise both middle fingers to Rachel and her father, not to let Rachel explain why she did what she did and that's exactly what Beca ended up doing. Though, now given the chance to listen to Rachel, she realizes that it wasn't a stab in the back…

Reaching into a backpack she had on, Rachel pulled out a stack of papers, all listed from the best of division one basketball teams to even the top of division two. Beca reached for the pile and flicked through the comments the head basketball coaches were noting her on and she instantly felt her chest tighten with pure joy.

"I know division two is not even close to the talent you have going for you but the money some were offering is almost a full ride Becs." Beca continued to flip through pages as Rachel continued to talk. "I felt awful about the Alabama thing but like I told you many times before then, you could play at even bigger schools than Bama. You're _that_ good and I wanted to prove that to you."

She couldn't believe Rachel would go through all of this trouble and get Beca's name mentioned out there for college. It made her feel awful. Fucking awful, that she treated Rachel the way she did that day without letting her explain.

Flipping the pages back to the top, Beca shook her head, amazed at what was placed in her hands. "I don't know what to say." Beca tried to think of something but her mind was literally blank. Even saying that was impressive as it felt like she couldn't muster up a simple coherent sentence. "Rachel I'm so sorry-"

"Don't apologize." Quickly, Beca's sentence was cut off. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I stabbed basically my girlfriend in the back… though I know you didn't like us to have a label." Rachel said nonchalantly, piping a guilty smile.

"It wasn't that I didn't want a label I just….I just was scared I guess. You were my first actual somewhat girlfriend and the first girl I felt actual feelings towards. I didn't want to mess that up like I do everything else."

"Well good thing you weren't the one to ruin things this time now huh?" Rachel made it seem like a joke as she covered it up with a smirk but Beca could see the pain and regret under the simple gesture.

A group of students from Rachel's team came up to them in the gym, telling the blonde that the bus was about to leave. After saying her and Beca were almost done here and watching the teammates leave, Rachel stood up and offered a hand to left Beca up as well.

"I'm sorry." Beca said even though Rachel specifically told her not to but, it was something that needed to be said. "Seriously, I didn't know you cared about my future this much and thought you only cared about yours. I can't thank you enough for this."

"I can't blame you. Seemed like a pretty bitch move now that I think about it." Rachel lifted her backpack up from the stands after zipping it up and placed it around her arms. "Would it be too early to ask for forgiveness with a hug?"

Before Beca could even think of a reply when Rachel gave her signature smirk, her body was moving as a reflex and she was wrapped in the blonde's arms with her face pressed snuggly in her neck and Rachel's cheek on the top of her head, just like how it always was between the two of them.

 _ **Back to Chloe…**_

Okay. Now Chloe was sure she was about to explode when she saw Beca migrate into Rachel's arms and began hugging the taller girl. She didn't know for sure why they were hugging and really, it might not be a big deal, but all she could think about was how Beca was touching her ex girlfriend and it was something that she _didn't_ think was okay. Not one bit.

"They sure look pretty cozy Stace." Aubrey watched the scene Chloe was in a trance by.

"Oh shit. I don't know what is happening but last time I checked, Beca hated Rachel. Now though-" Stacie studied the way Beca's body was somewhat relaxed in the blonde's arms and how they were STILL hugging whatever it was out, much to Chloe's dismay. The hug was lasting way too long for her own comfort and had to fight her instincts not to go and break it up. "-seems like Rachel did something pretty impressive to get a hug from the one and only Beca Mitchell."

"She needs to back off." Chloe's voice was predatorial, a hungry growl deep from her chest and it surprised Stacie and Aubrey at how protective she was being. Chloe rarely ever got angry but when she did, the whole world seemed to slow down.

Chloe was a ticking time bomb and has no problem with going all 'crazy redhead' on some blonde bitch to show her not to mess with her girlfriend ever again. And though Rachel was tall-okay, pretty decently tall and had quite the amount of muscle on her body, Chloe was sure she could take her down or even give put up a fight.

After what seemed like an eternity, Beca and Rachel split and the blonde was out of the gym in a blink of an eye and Beca was walking back over to her friends. Once making it back, Chloe saw the beaming smile on Beca's face and couldn't help the look of murder on her's as she stared her girlfriend down every step of the way.

Catching a heated conversation that was about to blow up, Stacie and Aubrey excused themselves away from the group and over to Warren and Tina.

"Hey." Beca said, not witnessing the scrunch in Chloe's brow and clench in her jaw until she was met with raged eyes that normally, are filled with sunshine and happiness. She swallowed nervously as she knew what was going to happen next. "Can we talk in the car?"

And then Beca was following behind a storming redhead plowing through school doors with steam blowing from her ears and praying that she was going to make it out alive after the conversation they were moments away from having.

Oh boy…

* * *

"So she stole the school you were looking at to play basketball and took it for herself?" Chloe asked, taking a lick off her ice cream cone that Beca bought for the two of them after leaving Barden. One thing Beca knew, Chloe loved her vanilla ice cream and maybe if she had her ice cream, she'd be too focused on enjoying the sweets and not beating Beca up, taking from the look of death she received from her girlfriend after talking to Rachel. Turns out, Beca was right as Chloe was devouring the cone and listening to Beca as she explained some much needed things.

They decided on taking a drive to their spot in the middle of nowhere, the same spot the both of them made love for the first time and the spot Beca cried to Chloe for hours when she wasn't here about her mom coming back into her life. Here, Beca was going to explain everything to Chloe.

"Yeah but I guess it was her father pushing her to get the Alabama scholarship and not her. I guess when tuition is threatened you have to do some things you don't want to do. She gave me these though."Beca reached to the back where her duffle bag was and handed the stack of scouts looking at her over to Chloe. She took the pile and began reading through the colleges.

"Beca wow." Chloe mouth dropped as she flipped through the coaches from Auburn, Kansas, Duke and Virginia, reading their notes and couldn't believe that Beca was wanted by all these top schools. She knew Beca was one hell of a player, especially after seeing her tonight but pac 12 schools? She had no idea. "This is seriously amazing! You have so many schools to choose from."

Beca smiled at Chloe's excitement, feeling her own radiate through her veins. It was like now, all the pressure about the future was off. "I know. And it was Rachel who made it possible for me to even consider them."

"Ew stop. Don't ruin this for me." Even though it was a sweet thing to do and seeing Beca happy made Chloe happy, she couldn't shake the fact that it was her ex girlfriend who did this for her and all that pent up jealousy was starting to take over her body. "Why didn't you tell me about this? Tell me about college especially if it is an ex girlfriend who is in the equation."

"Technically she wasn't a girlfriend."Beca retorted, nodding her head side to side.

"Did you think she was hot?" Okay random, but Beca nodded her head to answer the question anyways. Of course she thought Rachel was hot. She was tall, blonde and athletic with a banging body if Beca's remembers herself. What's not to love?

"Did you kiss her?" Beca was hesitant at this question with the glint in Chloe's eyes that was threatening but eventually, she nodded her head again. "Did you do more than kiss her?" Chloe's voiced hitched, like she was nervous about what Beca would answer.

Beca's eyes doubled in size. "W-what? No! Of course not. You were the first girl I did something with pass the level of kissing. I told you this."

This seemed to ease the tension in Chloe's body a bit. "I know but still. Rachel's hot! She has like perfect blonde hair that could be fake but whatever. She has legs that pretty much come in as a close second to Stacie's and has that sexy, raspy voice that almost made my panties drop when she spoke."

Beca barked a laugh when Chloe said this, taking the papers out of her hand and lifting the redhead's chin up to her eye level. "You've been hanging out with Stacie too much babe." In response, Beca earned a drastic eyeroll with a flail to her hands. "Is someone jealous?"

Chloe ripped her face away from Beca's hand placed under her chin with an appalled facial expression and probably scoffed an unholy amount of times before actually responding. "Am I what?!" Chloe shrieked and it wasn't that she didn't hear Beca the first time. She heard her clear as day as a matter of fact but didn't want to agree to being jealous. How pathetic would that be? "No." Her arms crossed above her chest and she pouted with her face out the window of Beca's jeep. Chloe Beale does _**not** _ get jealous.

"Oh really?" And without even looking at her, Chloe could sense that shit eating smirk on Beca's face that tempted her to smack it right off. "Seems like you're a little jealous of Rachel."

Next thing was, Chloe broke as she twisted herself in the seat with a worried glance. "Is it because she can play basketball?!" Ah, and the jealousy comes out. " I can totally play basketball and I'm like, the best at the game horse not to brag and hell, even free throws I'm decent at but dribbling, that's when it gets tricky and I always end up kicking the ball with my foot but really, basketball was like _totes_ my second option of hobbies besides cheer. Actually third, because I love to sing and am good at it but really-"

Beca's laughing from the front seat caused Chloe's ramble to cut short and she was staring at Beca confused, eyebrows raised, mouth slightly open. "Why are you laughing? Last time I checked, this wasn't a funny situation Beca Mitchell."

Wiping her eyes from the shed tears that fell during her laughing fit, Beca regained her composure. "It's just….you're so cute when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Chloe huffed annoyed, smacking Beca's arm with the back of her hand while the brunette tried to avoid the hit.

Rubbing the spot on her arm, Beca settled her laughing down a notch. "Whatever you say babe but for your information, Rachel has nothing on a dime piece like you. She can't dance, you can like... be behind Beyoncé or something. She can't sing, you sing like a fucking angel as I imagine they wouldn't even compare to your vocals. She has flaws just like everyone does but you, you're the closest I've ever seen to perfect."

"Even with my morning breath? Or how I always cry at YouTube videos? Or how I can never help you in math because I suck at it? Those are pretty bad flaws Beca that I'm sure Rachel doesn't have. What about the scar on my forehead? Rachel and her godly features doesn't look like the female Harry Potter."

"Shut up!" Beca laughed even more and soon, Chloe broke and was joining her because somehow, the brunette's laugh was always contagious and she loved the way Beca's eyes shrunk up because of her cheeks and how big Beca's smile truly stretched to. She was absolutely breath taking when she smiled. "Morning breath, crying, and that beautiful scar on your forehead-" with her thumb, Beca brushed the area where Chloe's scar was And the redhead couldn't help but lean into the touch."-you're perfect." Another genuine smile was given after this towards Chloe. "Perfect for me."

Chloe managed to not show the amount of swooning her body was currently undergoing under a large smile curving up from her mouth. "You sure have a way with your words." She decided to change positions, throwing her half eaten cone out the window and moving over the armrest of the jeep to straddle Beca's thighs, her arms hooking around Beca's neck as she looked down into those dark blue eyes. "I love you."

Beca managed to move her hands and hover them on Chloe's hips just under the redhead's hoodie. Fingers skimmed the warm skin underneath the material and Beca stretched her neck up just enough to ghost her lips across Chloe's. "I love you too." Then, she closed the distance and was expecting a longer and in other words, more heated kiss than what she got as Chloe quickly pulled away with the given chaste peck.

"You know what would be pretty neat?" Chloe's big blue eyes shined bright with excitement under the dim light of Beca's jeep.

"What?" Beca cocked her head while Chloe tugged on Beca's jersey under the jacket she was wearing.

"Breaking into Barden's gym late at night and you _fucking_ me on your home court's tile while I wear your jersey." The pur from Chloe's tone vibrated through Beca's body, leaving her skin to tremble underneath the redhead while hands found their way to the back of Beca's neck, cupping the area with an occasional brush to the jawline with her thumbs. Chloe knew the damage she would cause whenever she swore. It was one of the many things Beca admitted to Chloe about loving the most. So knowing that, she used it to her advantage and the response she got from it, was one for the books.

Any regular breathing pattern Beca had going for her was thrown out the window as she repeated the coquettish words Chloe just admitted through her head and shivering every time she realized what Chloe was offering her. Just picturing Chloe laying on the tiles, hair splayed out in perfection and wearing absolutely nothing but Beca's basketball jersey as her mouth did wonders down her girlfriend's writhing body.

Chloe started to giggle when she saw the look of pure shock on her girlfriends face and when she saw that Beca was making no effort to move, she soon started to wonder if she paralyzed the brunette. "What do you think baby?" Chloe keep the kittenish tone in her voice, loving the way Beca's breathing hitched in that certain way whenever she would call her baby. She moved her head down in reach of Beca's lips, nipping at the bottom skin with her teeth and feeling the pressure of Beca's grip on her waist tightened drastically.

Soon, Beca mumbled something into Chloe's mouth, something that Chloe was sure wasn't English and in fact, gibberish. "What was that?" She watched Beca swallow roughly and close her eyes to regain that last ounce of sanity her body has left inside.

"I'd..like that." Beca repeated herself, this time making sure Chloe understood each word spoken and got a low rumble of a chuckle from the redhead and a devilish smirk that only screamed it was up to no good.

"I'd like that too." Chloe began moving in again towards Beca's lips. "A lot." And she captured them last second in a slow passionate kiss unlike before.

Her body rolled over Beca's in the driver's seat with one hand gripping that head rest of the chair, supporting her body from above the brunette. Hands that were on Chloe's waist began roaming to other parts of her body, more so her chest than anything else and she arched her back just enough to fill Beca's palms with the material covering her breasts. Their tongues danced against each other, slow and patient and just when Beca was getting worked up to deepen the kiss by the way she started releasing soft sighs into the redhead's mouth, Chloe broke away in the matter of seconds and next thing she knew, her girlfriend was off her lap, her hands empty and Chloe was back in the passenger's side of the jeep, sitting innocently.

"Why'd you stop?" It was almost a whine, as embarrassing as that sounds but, Beca couldn't help it. Her hormones were bouncing off the walls and now, she had a very x rated image of Chloe in her head that she just couldn't blink away. Not that it was a bad image or complaining.

Chloe just laughed, leaning her head back on the head rest after buckling up her seat belt. Obviously, whatever they were doing was being stopped right now and had no intentions of starting back up. "As much as I'd love to continue this, more preferably in the gym-" Chloe winked when she twisted her head to the side and saw Beca staring at her breathless almost. "-we can't. You smell like you've just got done running around for hours and I'm getting tired." She didn't even try to make the yawn that just came out of her mouth believable.

"After I shower then?" Beca was praying that Chloe said yes.

"Nope." Chloe popped the 'p', smiling at the way Beca's presence deflated at the answer. "Maybe next time, you won't keep an ex girlfriend away from me huh?"

"Oh my god." Beca groaned loudly, leaning her head back and thinking that now, she might as well start the car to go home since there is no way she is about to get laid now. "I'm sorry! You know how I am about that sort of stuff."

"Don't worry babe. Our little fantasy won't take too long to come true. I know who my girlfriend is and there is absolutely no way of me making it longer than a few days without wanting all of that." Chloe gestured her finger down Beca's frame. "Just next time, don't keep something like this away from me or I can promise you that you won't be seeing any of my goods for a long…..time." Chloe whispered seductively but was more of a threat to Beca but still just as sexy, maybe even sexier.

Turning the keys in the ignition, Beca tossed her teenage boy thoughts to the side and started the jeep.

"Touche Beale. Touche."

* * *

"I cannot believe Warren and Tina are letting you guys do this."

Not only was Chloe amazed as she made the last round of jello shots and stuck them in the freezer, Stacie was as well. When she asked to have a Halloween party at her's and Beca's house- jokingly, saying that it could be like the next project x or something, she had know idea that Tina would actually say yes to it now that the older woman has officially moved back into the Mitchell's residence. Chloe was at least expecting a fight.

The only things Stacie had to agree to were if students are planning on drinking, they are not allowed to leave the house and if anything gets broken, ruined, or stolen, her and Beca would have to pay it back out of pocket. Make good choices, don't drink and drive and all that other stuff was included in the lecture Tina gave the girls but other than that, the Halloween party was a done deal and it was happening tonight.

"I know right?" Stacie said, pouring the last of her homemade jungle juice in one of the large trashcans her and Beca rented. They have been planning this party for weeks now and knew that it was going to be even bigger than Stacie's birthday bash. "We have more alcohol in this house than a damn liquor store, thanks to your brothers. I'm pretty sure I just spent my entire life savings on ciroc, patron and tequila."

Chloe closed the fridge after counting the hundreds of shots she just finished and decided on taking a break since her and Stacie have been at this since the morning and it was now almost one in the afternoon. Pulling out one of the kitchen's chairs, Chloe took a seat. "My parents would have me decapitated if I had a party this size at my house. One time, Chris hosted this New Years party while my parents were down in Vegas for a couple nights and the next morning, him and Clay were suppose to wake up early to clean up the mess before they came back home but knowing them, they were still hungover at four in the afternoon, right when my dad walked in on mountains of red solo cups and a trashed house." Chloe explained, winded. "I thought I was going to have to dig up two holes in the backyard, one for Clay and the other for Chris." She cringed at the memory. Never, has she seen her dad so red in the face…..and he's a damn ginger for crying out loud!

"Well Tina is pretty fucking crazy if you haven't already heard the stories from Beca." Stacie also decided to take a seat at the table with Chloe for some much needed rest. Chloe blinked in interest as it was hard to believe that sweet little Tina was a party freak back in the day. "Back in high school, people would call her 'turn up Tina'. It was college when she decided to settle down on the party train when she met Warren. He on the other hand, would go berserk if he found out about this party-which is why, Tina the god herself, booked a night for them at a hotel after they attend some co workers party they are having tonight."

"Well thank you Tina!" Chloe cheered, slapping her hands together and lifting her head to the ceiling to resemble praying.

Stacie chuckled at the gesture and pulled out her phone to look at all the notifications she had on the home screen. As she was reading the unread messages, she started laughing to herself while Chloe raised her eyebrows suspiciously. She wondered what on earth could be so funny to Stacie until the taller girl reached over the table, handing over the device so Chloe could get a glimpse.

Babbbyyy :) [12:33 pm]: If I don't return home, it's because I murdered a four foot midget with a plastic pumpkin and got arrested. Don't tell Chloe.

Babbbyyy :) [12:36 pm]: Seriously Stace, who in their right mind would think hot cheetos and fruit rolls ups are a good enough party favor? Are we feeding high school students or four year olds?

Babbbyyy :) [12:37 pm]: Wait…...just kidding. Beca is a four year old. Nevermind!

Tiny Best Friend :) [12:37 pm]: Tell your girlfriend that first of all, caviar and mousse aren't affordable snacks for a couple of high school students and second, they taste like shit anyways.

Babbbyyy :) [12:40 pm]: SHE JUST WASTED HALF OUR SPENDING MONEY ON JUNK FOOD!

Tiny Best Friend :) [12:41 pm]: *currently running away from a blonde Godzilla* Send help.

"Oh my god." Chloe set the phone on the table, laughing after reading the multiple messages from her best friend and girlfriend. "Was it really a good idea for the two of them to go out and pick snacks and decorations for the party? I don't have bail money."

"I was actually surprised Beca took Aubrey with her. It makes me happy to see them trying to get along."

Chloe also appreciated the effort Beca was trying to make, knowing that Aubrey and her aren't ideally the best of friends let alone, acquaintances. But seeing that they're trying to make amends for their girlfriends is heart warming. Chloe is just glad that her and Stacie are cool with each other so it's not a hassle to be around one another.

Silence hit the both of them before Chloe spoke up again in memory of a certain conversation she had with Beca. "Hey Stace can I ask you something?"

"You already did." Chloe really should've expected this response coming from someone who lives with the queen of sarcasm. She rolled her eyes at the taller girl with a small smile while Stacie clicked off her phone. "Just kidding. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanna have a good ol' girl on girl chat." A surprised stare from Stacie came next and Chloe decided to continue. "How are you and Aubrey?"

"Uhhh…" Stacie paused for a second and Chloe could tell she was curious about why she was asking about her relationship with Aubrey. "We are great. She makes me better…..or whatever." She covered up when she caught how insanely cheesy that was.

"Have you guys…..you know…" Chloe bobbed her head side to side as Stacie squinted her eyes and followed each movement. "Done it?"

The laugh that came from Stacie was surprising to Chloe once again. Her humor is hands down the weirdest Chloe has ever experienced. "It?" Stacie shrieked the word for clarification. "Have we done…. It? You know you can say sex Chloe or at least spell it out. I promise not to tell your mom on you."

"Screw you!" Despite Chloe's current state of embarrassment, she managed to join Stacie as she laughed up a storm. "There's some people in the world, including me who aren't as blunt as some people." Stacie shrugged her shoulders, proud at Chloe's non intended compliment. "But anyways yes. Have you and Aubrey had sex?"

"No not yet. She's going to tell me when she is ready and I'm not going to push her into doing anything she doesn't want. I'm a gentlewoman."

"Of course you are." Chloe mocked, shaking her head. "Do you love her?"

"Of course I do." There was no hesitation in Stacie's response.

"Have you told her that?" But this one, didn't come as quickly.

More silence flooded through the kitchen as Chloe waited for Stacie answer. "No." Her tone was low and her eyes were set on her crossed hands placed on the top of the table. "Not yet."

Just like expected, Chloe grabbed Stacie's hand and gave it a good squeeze. "What are you waiting for Stace? You and Bree are just about as hard as watching paint dry on a wall. You love her, I know she loves you, why don't you seal the deal?" Then she released the taller girl's hand on the table.

"It's kinda not that easy Red." Stacie said, along with a heavy sigh that came with it. She dragged one of her hands through her hair, pushing the black locks back and over her head. "I love Aubrey, you caught me on that but I'm scared. Fucking terrified actually." This made Chloe blink, once, maybe twice to grope what Stacie was actually saying. She was a headstrong female, probably the strongest person Chloe has ever met yet, a simple four letter word can break her down like it's the end of the world? "What if it doesn't work? What if somehow I ruin things and she finds someone better along the way. Not everyone develops love or expresses it at the same pace so, what if Aubrey doesn't feel the same and runs for the hills." These were all realistic possibilities a couple could have but honestly, Chloe couldn't help but shake her head to how insanely vapid Stacie was being.

"I just… I guess I don't want to jinx anything by exposing my true feelings for her." Stacie's saddened eyes lowered to her hands.

"But do you want to live your life full of 'what ifs' and never get the chance to experience what could happen if you do? This isn't a mathematical calculation Stace. You don't need the numbers, equations or whatever added crap that is in math to find the right time to say I love you. It's a feeling, one that makes you feel like you're about to burst if you keep it inside any longer." Chloe beamed a cheeky grin when Stacie lifted her eyes from the table. "That's when you know the time is right and trust me when I say this because I know my best friend better than anybody else, you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

Stacie held her breath for a moment and let it out slowly, trying to grab a hold of the nerves that were taking over at the mention of this serious topic. If she was freaking out just talking to Chloe about this, she can only imagine how her body will react when she's saying this stuff to Aubrey, her actual girlfriend. There's a slight possibility that she will faint to be honest.

After some easy breaths, Stacie shook her head with a laugh before speaking. "Damn. Are you as good with your mouth as you are with your words? Now I know why Beca loves you so much."

Chloe knew the amount of time she had with this, 'sappy' Stacie was borderline almost finished, and was expecting some sort of sexual comment at any moment, she just didn't expect it so soon. "Anndd she's back ladies and gents." She laughed when Stacie was urging her to spill more about her sex life as she waved her hand to get Stacie to shut up. "A lady never kiss and tells."

At this, Stacie let out an annoyed groan, grabbing her phone off the table and muttering something under her breath sounding a lot like the word, 'prude'. When she opened her phone, it wasn't that much of a shock when she saw another handful of messages from Beca and Aubrey warning her to send help. Those were normal now and Stacie just laughed them off. What really got her attention though was a video notification on snapchat from _xbmitchell_ , taking place at the Halloween store her and Aubrey were at.

Betting that this was too good of a video to miss, she called Chloe over who was checking on the readiness of the Jell-O shots and she held down the purple square on her screen.

Opening it up, Beca's face filled the screen with a mischievous smirk as she was walking towards something in the store. The camera was soon flipped and in Beca's hand was a rubber donkey's mask and a velcro tail to go along with it. With the remaining time on the video, Beca jogged over to Aubrey who was looking at a wall full of spider web decorations and pumpkins and stuck the tail right on the blondes butt before throwing the mask at the girl. " _Being a jackass for Halloween doesn't work if the rest of the year you act like one!"_ Beca's voice rang with laughter from behind the camera as Aubrey studied the donkey's mask now sitting in her hands and tried taking off the newly placed tail from her back. The last look on the snap chat was Aubrey's look of pure anger before the video was gone.

"If our girlfriends don't make it back, can we date instead?"

"Ha ha." Chloe replied with a sarcastic laugh, grabbing the closest bottle of alcohol and two shot glasses for the both of them and lining them up on the kitchen counter. Stacie watched as the redhead carefully poured the clear liquid into the individual shot glasses and when she was signaled a nod to come over, she got up from the kitchen chairs and obeyed.

"It's Halloween and this ginger needs her jiggle juice." Only Chloe explained when she got a look of pure confusion from the taller girl next to her. Handing Stacie one shot glass and lifting her's to the tip of her mouth, "Cheers!"

* * *

"Stacie...how the fuck is it even legal for you to look like that right now?" A question Beca literally asks herself everyday when encountered by the legendary Stacie Conrad that can turn the simplest outfit to Maxim's top 100 in a flash of an eye. She watched the taller girl curl her last piece long black hair to perfection, having the finished curl bounce over her shoulder.

The smokey eye look Stacie had going on was a jaw dropper to the mysterious tint it gave the girl's already snakey blue eyes but what really had Beca going ape about what the lack of clothes and how it a simple blue, silky robe that went mid thigh high, matching lingerie underneath, pushing Stacie's melons she calls tits up to maximum height under the silk and to finish the look, a pair of angel wings to make conclude it as a Halloween costume and NOT a 'before sex' get up.

"I'm a Victoria's Secret angel Beca." Stacie tied the robe at her stomach, making sure not to cover up the goods. "This is a toned down version of some of the outfits I saw online. You're lucky I went with this one or my cooch would be all out. You're welcome."

With the unintended and very, very unwanted picture now placed in her mind, Beca tried her best to shake the vividness out, sporting a look of disgust as she scrunched up her nose"Gross." She muttered under her breath, just quiet enough so Stacie couldn't hear.

"Also Becs, you shouldn't be the one talking to me about clothing when I can basically see your womb." Beca glanced down to her nude and exposed stomach, making sure Stacie wasn't exactly right.

Thinking it would be cute or whatever, Chloe's words not Beca's, they planned on switching roles tonight for Halloween; Beca a phenomenal, dancing cheerleader and Chloe, a superstar, phenomenon basketball player. After searching the internet and almost every damn Halloween store in Atlanta, Beca-with the help of her comrade Stacie, found a cheerleader's costume for a reasonable price and also meeting the 'standards' for a Halloween costume since wearing Chloe's Barden cheer uniform wasn't, 'sexy enough'.

No offence Chloe.

"You're the one who picked it!" Beca backfired loudly, pulling her white shorts down a little-which were way too short from the start anyways and tightening the white belt that came in the costume. Not that the spandex like shorts weren't tight enough.

Not only was her bare stomach exposed (thank god basketball season was here and she had some tonnage in the area) but also, her bare and newly tanned (thanks to Stace and her fake and bake) thighs were out in the open, as well along with a knee high pair of white heeled boots to finish the bottom half of the costume. As far as the top went, besides the lack of a shirt, Beca was able to find a dark metallic green halter top attached with a white fringed vest that undeniably made her look hot as hell. No cockiness intended but utterly the God given truth. It was more of a Dallas cowboy cheerleader look Beca had going on expect she was able to change the colors from blue and white to at least, green and white which was pretty neat.

"I know and kudos to me!" Stacie chirped proudly, flicking one of the green pom poms in Beca's hands.

Disregarding Stacie's multiple attempts to pull at the tied knot in between Beca's chest down a little further, just to give the people what they really want, more so Chloe than anybody else, she fixed the last bit of her makeup in Stacie's bathroom and made sure she got every piece of her hair straightened, including the back.

Spraying her hair and chest and basically whole body with glitter, looking like Ke$ha just threw up on her, hashtag FreeKesha, Beca joined Stacie in her room.

"If we are looking this good Becs, I can only imagine what our girlfriends will look like." Stacie admired her's and Beca's outfits in her full length mirror in placed against her closet door. "You think Chloe and Aubrey will like them?"

Being too focused on their reflections in the mirror, Beca and Stacie both were oblivious to the added guests they had sneaking up in the room. "Would we like what?"

Knowing it was Aubrey and Chloe due to the fact Chloe suggested that they change in separate rooms to add to the surprise of not knowing each other's costumes or what they look like, in unison, Beca and Stacie turned around from their spot and instantly froze when they were meet by both of their girlfriends in their immaculate glory.

Mouths were dropped open wide, catching some flies and maybe even some drool snuck it's way out of the corners of Beca's and Stacie's mouth as they now, drank in what was in front of them.

Catching a goofy stare, "You good Becs?" Chloe knew Beca was anything but okay when she caught a glimpse at Chloe's athletic, knee high white socks with two green pin stripes at the top and a bleached pair of white Martin, thick heeled boots, those tiny green and white athletic shorts, matching with a green and white personalized Barden jersey that had number 8 on the front and Mitchell on the back and in her hands, a brand new basketball, just out of the box. Even in her hair-perfectly curled by the way, she had a dark green headband that only on Chloe it could be worn ridiculously sexy.

Yeah honestly, with Chloe looking like that, she doesn't know if she'll even make it the rest of the night.

Coincidentally and actually not even planned (perfect couple), Aubrey dressed as a devil with a short, lacy, red corset dress and an added pointy tail connected to the back. She had red stockings that went just above the knee, white heeled boots, some red wings on her back and don't forget about the devil horns placed right on top of her head, just above her curled blonde hair and a medium size pitch fork in one of her hands.

"God I love Halloween." Stacie wheezed a breath, eyes stuck in a trance when Aubrey overheard this and turned around to wag her tail, teasing.

After a while, Beca seemed to snap out of her daze and her eyes immediately landed on Aubrey's chest. "It always amazes me that you actually have a pair of tits under those sweater vests Bree." Beca joked.

Aubrey proceeded to flip Beca off in response, ignoring the the laughs she received from the brunette and Chloe, no matter how hard she bite her lip to prevent her from doing so.

The four of them headed downstairs to set everything up party wise; Beca setting a hot playlist on the house speakers, Stacie with lining up pre game shots for them, Aubrey setting up the snacks- which contained space cakes made by Chloe Beale because and she quotes, "has a domesticated side".

Beca sure picked a good one.

It wasn't much later when the house became almost impossible to move around in due to how many people decided to show up as they flooded through the front doors. Really, they should've expected almost the entire student body to show up because they were hands down the most popular girls at school, not to brag.

A bunch of randoms were seen throughout the night but mostly, all of the students from choir showed up, including Amy who tagged along one of her many boyfriends that was carrying two of three kegs. Of course Emily and Benji were there, dressed as a Star Wars theme….or maybe Star Trek? Beca doesn't know, they both look the same to her. Jesse and his new girlfriend looked cute as can be, dressed as Danny and Sandy from Grease. Bumper came as a backstreet boy, him and his obsession with Nick Carter was weirdly entertaining and Jessica and Ashley came as thing one and thing two from Dr. Seuss.

The music was blaring, bass rumbling the walls of the Mitchell's residence, bumping whatever nonsense the teens were listening to these days while students began to drink everything and anything in sight. Things were rolling perfectly as the night continued and before they knew it, so was the liquor. Stacie even convinced Beca to do a keg stand, with only minimal arguing, that she is sure kicked off the start of the sloppy train for Beca, especially after the body shots she was taking back to back everywhere on Chloe's body.

Oh well, it was Halloween and expected to get drunk.

Beca and Stacie were up next for beer pong, going against Chloe and Aubrey, coincidentally, and as they were waiting for the next round, Beca offered Stacie a mixed drink she made and leaned her back against the wall next to her friend.

"Thanks B." Stacie grabbed the mix drink and took a sip. Once the liquor hit her tastebuds, she cringed at the burning flavor and tried her best not to gag as she swallowed it down. "God Beca! Want a little juice with your alcohol? Ew!" The awful taste was still lingering in her mouth as Beca watched from the side with a goofy grin and her eyes starting to hang low and hazy.

"Oh I bet it's not that bad." Before Stacie could respond, Beca reached out her hand, taking the drink from Stacie's and tipping the cup back into her mouth and gulped the liquid down her throat. After a few seconds of smacking around, getting a good taste of the alcohol, Beca shrugged her shoulders and handed back the drink. "I'm too fucking drunk because that tasted identical to water." At least Beca was honest Stacie had to give her that.

"Ooohhkayyy." Stacie chuckled and smacked away the hand reaching out again for her drink to prevent Beca from grabbing it and taking another sip. "That's a sign you should be cut off." Stacie snickered at the whine that came with it. "Can you feel your teeth?"

Beca went to tap on her teeth with her finger and when she did, her eyes stretched wide and worried with her finger grazing over her front tooth. "Oh my god my teeth are gone!" She shrieked panicked with tint in her eye that signaled she was tearing up and only Stacie could cry laughing in response.

"Yep, you're so done for the night."

Despite her previous freak out about two seconds earlier, Beca's behavior perked up when she heard her's and Stacie's name called for the next round in beer pong. Walking up to the table, across was Chloe and Aubrey holding a confident smirk and blowing a kiss before going eye to eye for the first shot.

The game ended quickly and almost embarrassingly fast as Aubrey shot the game winning cup while Stacie and Beca still had five to get. Beca ended up trolling, having to sit alone under the table while the next round continued; or run around the neighborhood naked so of course, she picked to sit under the table. Chloe occasionally visited her girlfriend to cheer her up a bit when she wasn't playing because you know Beca, all ego or whatever so she was upset to have not made any cups when it was her game against them. Stacie blames the double vision happening in the brunette's eyes and her major lack of balance. Also, maybe the fact that Beca couldn't take her eyes off of Chloe's cleavage the entire time it was her turn and the redhead knew this so she made it a distraction every time Beca shot.

She knew she should've picked a more sober and less horny partner. Where the hell is Emily?!

Turns out though, Aubrey and Chloe where past pong masters in their life and destroyed everyone that when against them until finally, they gave mercy and called quits. Plus, Chloe really wanted to dance with her girlfriend and when Lights Down Low blared through the speakers in the house, she couldn't contain her wants anymore and yanked the dead weight Beca out to the middle of the living room where other couples were dancing provocatively.

"How do you feel after the ass whoopin' you and the midget got back there?" Aubrey teased, sitting down next to Stacie on the couch and grabbing the nearest hand of her girlfriends. She intertwined their fingers together with a content sigh and leaned her head against Stacie's shoulder.

"Okay not fair. I pretty much played solo with the partner I had." Stacie leaned her cheek on the top of Aubrey's when she got positioned comfortably.

"That's very true. Half of Beca's shots weren't even close to the lined up cups." Aubrey giggled at the memory of Beca shooting almost every shot flying pass the table and hitting either her or Chloe with the ping pong ball in the stomach.

"Yeah, that girl is pretty drunk right now." Stacie chuckled, watching her friend currently grind up on a very promiscuous redhead as they received impressed looks from men all around the room. It was pretty fucking gross actually now that Stacie thinks about it. Her and Chloe basically had everyone's attention in the room with their dancing like a centerfold in a playboy magazine.

It was an amazing sight to even see Beca dancing in front of everyone right now since she is anti-dance and anti-center of attention but the way and where she currently had her hands placed on Chloe's body was a sure sign of liquid courage and no regrets while people were watching entertained.

"Chloe's drunk too. She just didn't show it playing beer pong. I'm pretty sure her and Beca drank the whole bottle of ciroc to themselves when they were doing body shots that eventually turned to a hard core make out session on the kitchen counter." Aubrey said after remembering her walking in on a tongue on tongue action movie from the two. "Speaking of which…" Aubrey lifted her head from Stacie's shoulder and leaned her face close to her girlfriend's. "Where's my victory prize?"

Stacie was about to ask for what until she really couldn't care anymore when Aubrey's eyes flashed down to her lips in pure lust and realized what Aubrey was referring to. Wish granted, Stacie hooked her finger under the blonde's chin and like a top piece to Jenga, gently connected their lips together.

"Hey guys!" A voice interrupted their moment from in front of them and caused the couple to break a part from the kiss at little too soon than Aubrey imagined it going. Unfortunately, it wasn't Beca or Chloe like they were hoping it was and instead, it was Gwen dressed as a very sexy mad scientist, if you had to ask Stacie herself. "Sorry I just wanted to say thanks for inviting us tonight. This is seriously a great turn out!"

Aubrey couldn't really hide the amount of jealousy that churned through her stomach when she saw the beaming grin that came from Stacie when Gwen appeared. She knew the two of them didn't have anything really between them besides the one date and few make out sessions here and there but Aubrey for the life of her, couldn't get the images of Gwen's hands off her girlfriend.

Also, why a scientist?! Obviously she knew Stacie was a sucker for lab stuff and did it intentionally. And where is her so called girlfriend and why isn't she with her instead of talking to Stacie?!

"Of course! Thank you for coming!" Stacie sat up, smile not faltering and gave the other blonde a hug while Aubrey clenched her teeth not to go ape shit on this girl.

The two of them talked for a while, not that Aubrey remembers what they were saying as her head was filled with angry and not so peaceful thoughts she was feeling towards Gwen. It wasn't until another hug goodbye that snapped her back to life and when Stacie reassumed her position on the couch, Aubrey couldn't help be be annoyed.

"What is it?" Stacie asked with a worried dip to her eyebrows when Aubrey crossed her arms across her chest and knew something was up.

"Nothing." Was all Aubrey said, staring away from Stacie's glare and into the dancing students across from her.

"Aubrey seriously. What's the matter?"

"Nothing" Strike two for Stacie.

"Don't give me that bullshit Aubrey I know something is up." Stacie said sternly and it finally caused her girlfriend to break her stare from the crowd and focus her attention on the taller girl next to her.

"Why is she here?" Aubrey asked bitterly.

"Who? Gwen?" Aubrey nodded her head at this. "Because she's a friend and I wanted her to come. Why does it matter?"

"Because you and her use to have a thing whether you confirm it or not and I still don't feel comfortable with her hands all up on you, even if it is just a simple hug. Did you know hugs lead to more physical things such as sex?"

"Aubrey come on now. Gwen is nothing more than a friend and never was. I have my eyes set on you and will for a long time and I really want the girl I'm in love with to be friends with my friends without any conflicts."

What Stacie was expecting was a longer fight from Aubrey but when she got a slightly gaped mouth a highly raised eyebrow, she wondered what just happened. "What?" Still nothing came out of the stunned blonde sitting on the couch. "What did I say-"

"Do you really mean that?" Okay, weird question and honestly Stacie doesn't really understand what Aubrey was meaning. Maybe she was the drunk one and not Beca and Chloe.

"Mean what?" Stacie tilted her head confused.

"That you love me…..are in love with me?" Did she say that? Stacie thought back and...oh my god she did just say that! Oh no, that's what happens when word vomit takes over your mouth and spills everything you kept inside for so long. God dammit Conrad!

"I uhhhh ummm… uhhh-" Abort Stacie! Abort! God, where is Beca when she needs her? Oh that's right, she is currently busy bumping and grinding with her girlfriend to come to the rescue.

Finally after coming to conclusion that there is no way out of this, Stacie nodded her head cautiously And sort of shaky. "Y-yes." She croaked and felt the ocean of nerves hit her gut like a tsunami. "I kinda didn't want to tell you this way, actually I really didn't want to tell you at all because I was and am pretty fucking terrified of how you'll react so maybe if we can just like… act like I never said anything that would be-"

Stacie's sentence was cut short by Aubrey's lips and hands cupping her cheeks to bring her face in close. She sighed into the bruising kiss and hopefully, it wasn't the last one she'd be getting from Aubrey before the girl runs for the hills just like her paranoia was screaming to her in Stacie's mind. This one felt different from the previous kisses that they've shared in the past. It had more meaning every stroke of Aubrey's tongue and Stacie felt safer than she ever felt with the blonde.

"Don't you ever think that I don't feel the same way." Aubrey whispered against Stacie's lips when she pulled away far enough to speak. "I love you too and have for a very long time. I just, couldn't find the courage to tell you so thank you for taking charge and accidentally spilling it."

For once, Stacie had to thank her inner word vomit and lack of a filter when it came to choosing her sentences because one time, they actually did her well and turns out, Aubrey feels the same exact way Stacie does. All those back and forth fights with herself about how Aubrey won't believe her when she tells her or how Aubrey doesn't love her back went straight to the trash and once again, Stacie felt stress free.

Stacie tried to clear her throat to hide the feeling of pure relief as wanted to scream and bounce around the furniture, oozing excitement that finally, she told Aubrey she loves her but knowing her girlfriend and how Stacie isn't that good at hiding things, she caught it early and when she did, the blonde brought Stacie in for a soft smooch before separating in a daze between their eyes.

"So the plan for the rest of the night is-" Aubrey started, using her fingers to play with one of Stacie's wings on her back. I'm going to the bathroom and when I come back, we are going to dance for a bit. After, I plan on you meeting me at you car so we can christen it the right way." She finished with a seductive and coquettish smirk. "Does that sound good to you?"

Raising an eyebrow slightly, mostly in shock, Stacie shook her head up and down fast, earning a soft giggle from the blonde when doing so. She watched Aubrey get up from the couch, her devil tail swaying side to side while her heels clanked against the tile and made her way to the nearest bathroom.

When she was gone, Stacie took the time to exhale a breath she really didn't even know she was holding in and lean her head back on the couch.

She really needed to grab a hold of herself before Aubrey comes back.

* * *

"Wait wait." Stacie rushed out in between kisses, grabbing a hold of the top of Aubrey's arms as the blonde was straddled above her lap in her still very brand new car. This made a small frown present in Aubrey's figures, questioning why Stacie would want to stop or if simply she had done something wrong.

"What is it?" She asked, a little out of breath, her chest obviously showing signs of panting due to the amount of kissing and lack of air. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." Stacie shook her head, regaining her composure. "Yeah I'm fine I just…. I don't want to rush into this when you've been drinking. Everything has just been so perfect and I want this….our first time together to be just as perfect…if that's where this whole thing was going!" Stacie corrected in a panic when she received a sign of Aubrey's eyes widening. "Not saying we are going to have sex or anything because you might not be ready for that and I'm not going to rush you."

"Babe, you were with me majority of the night. At max I took a couple shots and had half of your god awful drink you kinda forgot about when you went and played rage cage with Beca, though I should be more drunk than I am since it was ninety percent alcohol and ten percent juice.

"Yeah that was Beca's drink." Stacie informed and caused Aubrey to laugh. "I also think she got help from Amy when making it because it was literally death in a cup."

"Figures. Also, half that brownie you and I split so really, I'm fine. I may be buzzing, barely, but I'm not drunk. I don't know how big bad Stacie Conrad's tolerance is but I'm going to need more than a couple baby drinks to get me wasted."

"So you are fine with this?" The asked consent from Stacie only made Aubrey's hormones from the alcohol and previous kissing heighten even more, causing her to smash her lips into Stacie's and show her exactly how much she was fine with this whole situation.

Stacie could only smirk into the kiss, gripping the lace at Aubrey's hips tightly as the blonde rocked harder and faster into her crotch, sending all her thoughts haywire. A push into the kiss that was meant to be gentle, but was a little rougher than Stacie intended came next, sending Aubrey's tail bone straight into the horn of her car and echoing the night outside with a boisterous honk.

"Oh shit.." The overall sound caused Aubrey to jump in Stacie's lap at the noise but soon, she found herself giggling when she saw Stacie doing the same.

"This isn't going to work." Stacie said in between laughs, her face ghosting over Aubrey's as the blonde was looking down, hands tickling the back of Stacie's neck where they were placed. "I'm pretty sure the bottom of the steering wheel is half way in my crotch."

Aubrey pondered a bit, thinking of an easier and far more comfortable position for the both of them to continue because there is no way she is missing this opportunity with Stacie. She really thought the inside of Stacie's car was bigger than this. "The backseat." She ordered and lifted herself off of Stacie, stumbling into the backseat and throwing off her clothes before her girlfriend could respond.

Obeying the order after a moment to herself, maybe to gather herself a bit because Aubrey was seconds away from making Stacie lose all her sanity, she opened the door to the driver's side and quickly found herself staring at a newly half naked blonde, wearing red devil horns and lying on her forearms with one leg bent upwards and staring seductively at her stunned girlfriend outside.

"You coming in?" Aubrey teased when she saw no movement whatsoever coming from Stacie and shaking her head out of it, Stacie crawled up the blonde's body after closing the door and once again, took no time in connecting their lips in a hungry yet passionate kiss. Getting in was a lot harder than Stacie anticipated and the back seat was probably not a big enough size for two people, especially with the legs Stacie was gifted with but with as much grace as she could muster up, she found a comfortable position with Aubrey.

Hands made their way underneath the silky robe Stacie was wearing and switched between gentle tickles across her toned abdominal muscles to her lower back, tracing the warm and soft skin as her fingers traced Stacie's defined back dimples.

It was happening fast, probably way too fast, and anytime now, Aubrey was going to lose it if Stacie weren't to touch her soon. She doesn't even know why she waited this long to move to the next level with Stacie anyways. Everything was perfect, calming, and she felt no stressing pressure…..well expect the pressure from her bottom lip whenever Stacie would nibble at the skin with her teeth before sucking the flesh in her mouth and the almost unbearable pressure building in her lower region. That pressure so to say, was highly pleasurable and something Aubrey is sure she'd never get sick of and probably something she has to get use to with the skills Stacie is doing with her mouth.

"Take this off." Aubrey was able to whisper against her girlfriend's lips when her and Stacie separated for air. A finger hooked at the top of the undone robe with her order and Stacie sat up immediately to take the item off, not realizing that she still had the angel wings strapped to her back.

"Wait." Stacie stopped all movements after she pulled the angel wings off, throwing them to the front seat and out of the way. She glanced down at Aubrey with furrowed brows as the blonde made no effort to meet her eyes. Instead, they were mesmerizing all of Stacie's assets, boy...amazing assets as they were close insight and kneeling in between her opened legs.

"You like what you see Posen?" Aubrey barely heard the teasing from Stacie as her complete focus was on two more important things. Things meaning boobs. Very visible and a very luscious pair of boobs. It wasn't her fault Stacie was clad in only her underwear and made it physically impossible for Aubrey to think straight, let alone breathe properly.

It was until the robe was all of a sudden gone as Aubrey watched Stacie's hand hook behind her back, unlatching the lock on her bra and sliding it down her arms that triggered something carnal inside of the blonde's body and soon, she was leaning up from the black leather of the back seat and pulling Stacie back into a heated kiss and drinking the groans, some grunts, that came with it. This continued for a while, soft sighs and lips gently smacking against each other, filling the car's space.

Aubrey was a little disappointed when Stacie's lips were retracted from her's, already missing the sweet, cherry taste and warmth filling on her lips but soon, and a little bit longer than the previous time see was greeted by them as Aubrey's attention was glued to Stacie's exposed chest from where she was again laying down.

Suddenly, she felt nervous all over again, scared even. She has never been with a girl-let alone seen another pair of boobs besides her's and accidentally Chloe's when Chloe proudly and with no shame walked into her room one time, asking for a clean bra because she didn't do laundry yet. Even then with no intentions of touching them, Aubrey froze when she saw Chloe's bare chest. But now, Stacie isn't asking for a spare bra and in fact, waiting patiently for Aubrey to make a move and finally do something and to be honest, she was freaking the fuck out.

"This isn't the science fair babe." Stacie brought Aubrey back to life with a small smile that hinted a tease somewhere below. "You can touch them you know?"

Aubrey wanted to touch them. She wanted to wrap her hands around them and squeeze the living daylights out of those delicious, breasts but of course, she couldn't do that. "It's easier said than done." Aubrey said rolling her eyes at Stacie's joke.

"Here." Aubrey's hand was then lifted up by one of Stacie's and before she knew it, her palm was filled with her girlfriends breast and was squeezing the skin gently. "Just like that." She moaned when Aubrey's finger finally started working on their own.

Stacie watched Aubrey get use to the feeling with loving eyes when Aubrey meet her gaze and just then, Aubrey didn't feel nervous anymore.

She used her other free hand to give the same attention to Stacie's other breast, her fingers pinching the hardening nubs and earning a throaty moan in response that only urged her to make her movements rougher. Getting that wash of confidence with the escaping sounds Stacie was making above her, Aubrey replaced her hands with her mouth and almost instantly when her tongue touched the skin, needy hands made their way into her blonde hair, tangling the area with her fingers and pushing Aubrey's mouth even closer while her body grinder into the blonde's rhythmically.

Aubrey was sure that the moans coming from Stacie were the greatest and sexiest sounds she has ever heard and wouldn't mind listening to them for the rest of her life if she had the choice. It only boosted her movements up until Aubrey was pushed back by Stacie's hands and as she fell back to lay on the seat, her head connected with the side of the door, filling the car with a loud bang.

Stacie's mouth dropped at the scene and this only made Aubrey hold the back of her head with only a slight amount of pain that throbbed and laughed uncontrollably. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Stacie rushed to lay down over Aubrey to see the injured area. "I didn't mean to push you down that hard and oh my god what if you have a concussion?! Does it hurt? Why are you laughing? Did I knock the sense out of you-"

"Stacie." Aubrey cut off with a laugh that soon turned into a stern and lustful stare as Stacie watched, eyes worried above her. "If you don't touch me right now, I'm going to explode."

This stunned Stacie at first, something Aubrey was avoiding because she needed her girlfriend in every way possible like… right fucking now. So, she hooked her hand on the back of Stacie's neck and brought her in for another desperate kiss to get to the action since Stacie wasn't able to find the strength in her to do so.

Aubrey moaned into Stacie's mouth when she felt hands grope her breasts above her bra and she even arched her back into the touch to get even more contact. Impressively, Aubrey might add, Stacie used one of her hands-while still managing to fight Aubrey's tongue for dominance, and unhook the clasp of the blonde's bra, pulling it smoothly off in a swift motion. This only caused Aubrey to want more, crave so much more and soon, feeling like Stacie could somehow read this with Aubrey's needy moans she had to swallow down, the taller girl moved her mouth and placed soft kisses down her girlfriend's jaw until she reached the divot of Aubrey's neck and decided to stay there for a while, sucking violently at the skin and letting the pulse throb against her lips.

Aubrey writhed under Stacie's body, her hands roaming to any free area of skin present on Stacie's body and settling for the taller girl's back, scraping her nails against her spine when Stacie decided to suck on her neck harder. Aubrey knew she was going to have one hell of a mark the next morning when she felt Stacie's teeth scrape at the skin next but couldn't for the life of her seem to care at the moment.

Soon, Stacie's mouth was away from the already bruising area and with no warning, was replaced with one of of Aubrey's nipples as her tongue flicked against the nub before sucking it in between her lips.

She snapped her eyes closed when Stacie's mouth continued to pleasure Aubrey's chest and sure it felt great when Stacie's hand were groping her breast but that warm a wet feeling of Stacie's tongue was almost unbearably amazing. "Oh…. my god." This was honestly almost too much for the blonde. The sensation, the feeling that vibrated through her body when Stacie's tongue would flick just in the right spot. It was getting hotter, the car was so hot it was almost hard to breathe and Aubrey's skin felt like someone dumped a boiling pot of grease all over her body.

Aubrey's hand moved up to tangle in Stacie's long black hair and before she really knew what was happening, Stacie was moving down her stomach, soft pecks to follow the trail against her twitching muscles and fingers were being hooked under the last piece of clothing left on her body and pushed down her legs, above the red stockings. Stacie slowly tore the underwear off of Aubrey's legs and looked for any sign of regret from the blonde's face but when she saw none, she moved back over Aubrey's body, her skin melted into hers and attacked the blonde's lips again.

Breaking away from the kiss short after, lips swollen under the darkness in the car, cheeks flushed and hair slightly tousled from Aubrey's fingers tangling the area, Stacie stared deep into Aubrey's dilated green orbits. "Are you sure?" She asked again, sweetly. And though Aubrey was nervous, god she was so nervous, she managed to nod her head with a shy smile.

"I love you." Stacie said, returning the smile and brushing a piece of blonde hair behind Aubrey's ear. "I'm never going to get tired of saying that just so you know."

"I would hope not." Aubrey hummed and when Stacie's face stretched with an even wider grin, she couldn't help but pull her back down into a kiss with a soft moan.

She knew it was about that time when she felt Stacie's open hand trail down Aubrey's stomach, her fingers just brushing the skin lightly so that she could feel the present goosebumps. And then, in a matter of seconds, an easy and feather like rub in between Aubrey's legs to a newly sensitive area was enough to elicit a rumbled and throaty moan from Aubrey's chest and through Stacie's lips as her hands searched and gripped at her girlfriend's skin tighter.

Stacie convinced herself to pull away from the kiss, those dark green eyes just open long enough to feel the loving stare then, fluttering closed when Stacie moved her fingers to start with a slow rub against her core. Aubrey's toes curled at the pleasurable sensation and it felt so much better than Aubrey could even imagine it would and the more she thought about this happening with Stacie, the more it turned her on, allowing her to open her mouth to a low breathy moan when a finger dipped lower.

"Oh baby.." Aubrey's voice was a wine, a high pitched cry when she felt Stacie's finger slowly insert her burning core, soaking her finger with her juices. She knew she was undeniably wet, maybe too wet especially with how easy it felt when Stacie's fingers pumped in and out and knowing that only caused Aubrey to rock her lower half, matching her girlfriend's rhythm and riding her fingers to what only caused Stacie to moan deeply at the blonde's motion.

Aubrey took a gnaw at her bottom lip, hoping that would silence the ungodly amount of screams that were threatening to burst through her teeth any second but turns, it did quite the opposite for the blonde when Stacie reattached her mouth to her pressure point in her neck and making Aubrey squirm against her body.

Aubrey knew she was close, she could feel it in the pool of her belly as the built pressure bubbled. Stacie's movements were becoming faster, more forceful and the added second finger didn't help when Aubrey sobbed a cry, nails digging into Stacie's bareback. Never, was she this vocal with Luke and maybe it was because he just plain out sucked in bed, but this time with Stacie, with the sounds Aubrey was producing this current moment were pure evidence that Stacie Conrad was everything _but_ horrible in bed.

Aubrey bravely and with all the remaining strength she had in her body, opened her eyes when she felt the lips at her neck depart and was met with Stacie staring intently into her's and keeping a good pace with her fingers.

All sanity left in Aubrey hit the window when Stacie's thumb rubbed small but quick circles against her most sensitive area while she curled her fingers already inside every pump and earned a long string of cries from Aubrey until her body went from rocking into Stacie's hand aggressively, to frozen solid and soon, the blonde was arching her back high up and off the leather, screaming a breathless and silent cry that transformed her body to trembled under Stacie's frame. The blonde's hips bucked against Stacie's fingers, riding out her high until all the absent air absorbed back into her lungs and she gasped repeatedly as her backside molded down into the leather.

Aubrey flinched when she realized Stacie's fingers were still inside her as her girlfriend removed them slowly, licking off the noticeably glaze covering her fingers and seeing that caused Aubrey to whimper each time Stacie popped them out clean. Her chest was heaving a bit but after a while, her breathing slowed, becoming more controlled, less labored and when it did, Aubrey locked her eyes with Stacie's and immediately, covered her face with one of her hands when Stacie's smirk was shown through the darkness.

Embarrassed, Aubrey smiled under the hand covering her eyes while shaking her head. "Don't even think about saying what you're thinking Conrad."

"Say what?" Stacie's laugh was low and sexy and Aubrey found herself turned on all over again by just a simple, husky noise that made as shiver shoot down her spine. "If anything it's a compliment to me knowing I can make you scream like that. Also…." Stacie paused to smoothly remove the devil horns from Aubrey's frazzled hair. "You just had a killer orgasm wearing these."

Aubrey removed her hand covering her eyes and witnessed the dangling the horns off of Stacie's fingers. She couldn't hold in the laugh as she swiped off the part of the costume, throwing it to the front seat, along with all the other useless pieces and found herself pulling down at Stacie's cheeks until they were kissing again, softer this time, less urgent. "I love you Stacie Conrad." She gasped, her breath not all the way returned to normal yet. "So much."

The words still felt so surreal when they came out, almost like a foreign language that she didn't know.

But one thing that she did know was that what she just was a hundred percent true.

"I mean you should after I just rocked your world like that." Aubrey barked a laugh at Stacie's cocky response and gave her butt a tender smack. Squeaking at the hit and glancing back at the guilty hand groping her behind, Stacie repositioned her face back above Aubrey's, feeling her hot breath spread across her lips and gave her a light peck when she leaned down in close. "I love you too."

Aubrey took this time to push at Stacie's shoulders, hands gripping at the back of the taller girl's arms and switching positions in the car so she was straddled above her girlfriend's torso.

It was meant to be a sexy sight when Aubrey pushed her body up with her hands on Stacie's chest but when she did, the top of her head smashed against the roof of the car. "Oh for fuck sakes." She grumbled under her breath, holding the exact same spot of her head where she hit it before on the side of the door.

Stacie broke into another fit of laughter that was soon copied by Aubrey once the pain subsided. "Okay you little rhino. Am I going to have to buy you a helmet?"

"Oh shush." Aubrey rolled her eyes, flicking her hair over her shoulder-this time looking around for anything she could possibly smack her head on before so, and her upper body flat on Stacie's. "Maybe it's just a little snug in here."

"Really? I think it's perfect." Stacie wrapped her arms and legs around Aubrey's frame while the blonde giggled at being smothered by her limbs. "I think you're perfect."

Hitting a soft spot in her heart but not wanting to make this situation sappy, Aubrey met Stacie's sincere smile when her girlfriend's hold was loosened and a mischievous smirk made itself present on Aubrey's lips as she hovered down Stacie's body until she reached her lacy blue underwear and hooked her fingers at the sides.

"My turn."

 _ **Back at the party…..**_

"I can't and probably won't, get over how sexy you look Beca." Chloe slurred, giggling as her and Beca walked hand in hand outside of the house. Both of them needed some much needed fresh air, away from the heat, sweaty bodies and amount of alcohol they have been drinking so, they decided to go on a short walk outside. "Are you sure you don't want to be a cheerleader? I think I could get use to looking at this every day." The redhead's eyes wandered down Beca's frame, making sure to linger on her toned ab muscles.

"Are you sure you don't want to play basketball? Maybe make an exception to the school's uniform because _I-_ " Beca stopped them in their tracks and made sure her eyes were shown when they roamed Chloe's body head to toe. "-think I could get use to this everyday." She smirked devilishly.

Chloe's body showed a visible change in behavior as her eyes were laced with a glare that ate Beca whole. Before any time was wasted, Chloe latched onto Beca's knot in between her chest, pulling her forcefully into her body and bringing her into a hungry and heated kiss that earned several drunken moans from the brunette in return. "I'm hungry." Beca quirked an eyebrow, pulling away from Chloe lips with a heavy, glossy droop in her eyes, seeing the same in Chloe's darkened and very much dilated blues. "And not for food."

Beca's body tingled on realization of what Chloe planned on eating tonight before she grabbed at one of Chloe's hands, dragging her back to the house where the music was still loud and students were all over the place so they could get started on the idea both of them had in mind.

Almost making it to Beca's house with a needy and impatient step, they both got a glimpse of a car that from the inside, was very foggy and had a slight rock on the four tires, showing that there was in fact, people in there.

"Damn someone is getting it on." Beca joked, studying the car from afar while Chloe disregarded her comment and attached herself to Beca's lower jaw, sucking on the area. When her vision sort of cleared up from the amount of alcohol, Beca soon realized that it wasn't just some random car that some random people were having sex in but in fact it was Stacie's. "Holy shit that's Stacie's car!"

This caught Chloe's attention as she spun fast in Beca's arms to look at the vehicle her girlfriend was referring to. Turns out, it was Stacie's brand new car and no doubt her and Aubrey were getting it on like a bunch of bunny rabbits.

"That's where they went." Chloe conclude with a chuckle. "I was looking for Aubrey all night after she said she was getting me some food for the both of us but I guess, she decided on eating something else."

"Seems like Stacie and her finally sealed the deal." Beca was happy in a weird way now that she thinks about it as she watches the car from the sidewalk, knowing what they're doing in there isn't very G rated. But she was happy that her best friend and somewhat friend finally were able to advance to the next level of their relationship. Beca was sure she was going to have to go Dr. Phil on them if they didn't have sex soon.

"Mmmm we should do that some time." Chloe purred seductively in Beca's ear, nibbling the bottom of her earlobe, just under all her piercings and breaking the brunette out of her thoughts. It was no surprise that Beca's jeep was her second most prized possession-Chloe of course being her first so the simple picture of being intimate with Chloe _IN_ her jeep was an automatic deal breaker.

"But first, I wanna go to your school." Chloe suggested with a wink that was only followed by a suspicious smirk from Beca. Oh yeah, now she remembers. "I guess I forgot to tell you I can pick a mean lock and I know there's only one on the gym doors at Barden."

"You're seriously so hot." Beca's voice was a half moan, half wimper as she watched Chloe start to walk away down the sidewalk with a sway to her hip purposely.

Turning her head over her shoulder and catching Beca's wandering eyes placed on her butt, she bite her lip under a smirk and curled her fingers, calling Beca to follow. "Are you coming?"

And with this, not a second passing whatsoever, Beca moved faster than she has ever moved in her entire life.

* * *

 **:) *Faint***

 **Till next time lovelies,**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	25. Homegrown

**Okay so I'm an emotional roller coaster today. Karmy is never going to happen and I just watched the SHIT season finale. I just found out that Shannon and Cammie broke up and it made me more depressed than anything else….they reminded me so much of Beca and Chloe :'(**

 **And also, this chapter gets emotional and that was basically the cherry on top to my shit day!:((**

 **God, I need some alcohol lol.**

 **Be sure to check out (if you haven't already) 2000 miles, my other story which is a long distance/catfish Bechloe story! Gonna be super cute and I'm pumped for later chapters :)**

 **Well, that's all I have guys. Thanks for reading and reviewing and maybe if you want, we can mope together about Shancam :( NOOOOOO!**

 **Homegrown by Zac Brown Band is a good listen and also Chicken Fried is mentioned towards the end of this chapter as well.**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **Rumors:Chapter 25-Homegrown**

True to her word, Chloe lead Beca down the darkened streets of Atlanta with their fingers intertwined until they reached the back and locked doors of their High School. Chloe snatched a bobby pin from her hair under the green headband that was holding back part of her bangs and bent the cheap piece of metal back until it was as straight as she could get it. Beca on the other hand while Chloe was jamming the pin back and forth in the key lock, hoping the lock would eventually bust, admired how insanely hot her girlfriend looked right about now when doing something so illegal.

Her hormones were borderline reaching dangerous territory, especially with the very detailed image Chloe had planted in her mind that in fact involved her girlfriend in far less clothes and screaming an ungodly amount of profanities- like she was doing right this second but would be doing them based on the speed of Beca's fingers, tongue or maybe even both. And it wasn't much of a shock that Chloe breaking into a school this late at night did such a number on Beca and the alcohol definitely wasn't making it easier for Beca not to say fuck it and take Chloe right here against this locked door before security comes and busts them.

"Come….on." Chloe grumbled under her breath, just loud enough for Beca to hear and slightly snicker at how much Chloe was struggling. She was a 'professional' and all. "You little shit..", Her voice was becoming more frustrated by the second when the door still seemed to be lock tightly and in no effort of opening anytime soon.

"You're so sexy right now." Beca almost drooled from the corners of her mouth at how true her words were as she watched Chloe flip her curled hair to the side, exposing her neck at the perfect angle and using her toned arms to shove the pin in and out impatiently. Beca knew by just her actions that Chloe was equally as eager to get inside and maybe, even more.

Chloe only replied with a stern glare as she locked eyes with her dopey grinning girlfriend who was watching her intently. "Hush. I'm trying to concentrate." Then she resumed her focus back to the keyhole as well as her violent actions to get the door unlocked. After some more time, the door still wasn't budging. "Fuck me seriously!" Chloe seemed to reach her boiling point at how stubborn this door was being and yelled her frustrations out into the silent night that was surrounding her and Beca.

Only Beca could shudder in her heeled boots at Chloe's choice of vulgar words-that surprisingly, she still had on even after the eventful night she has already had. Still to this day-well night, Chloe and cursing tears Beca's insides to shreds. "That's _**what**_ I'm trying to do." Beca teased with an evil smirk that even under the darkness, shined like it was the brightest thing on Earth. "But Ms. 'I Can Pick a Mean Lock' is taking her sweet ass time unlocking this door."

Beca could see the power of the eye roll she received from Chloe through the back of her head where she was standing and the redhead was just about to respond before there was an audible click from where the pin was shoved in the keyhole and stopped her from doing so. "Aha!" She cheered proudly before standing up straight and twisting the doorknob until the both of them were presented with a pitch black gymnasium.

Chloe pulled out her cellphone from where she kept it snuggly in her bra and made no hesitation when grabbing Beca's hand to quickly pull the brunette inside. Happy to accompany the redhead, Beca allowed her girlfriend to drag her inside, following the light from Chloe's cellphone so they could find the light box and brighten the place up a bit.

Not too much, of course, but enough to be able to see Chloe in all her glory as Beca takes her on her home court's tile. This was a moment Beca needed to keep in her memories forever.

Beca is about to whip out her phone for some extra light since finding this piece of shit little box isn't really working with just Chloe's but soon enough, the redhead caught a glimpse of a black box on the other side of the gym.

"I swear to god if this has another damn lock on this box I'm going to go berserk." Beca couldn't even hide the amount of amusement she had towards Chloe as she watched her girlfriend march up to the box, determined and flaunting so much hotness it should be illegal.

Luckily for the both of them, the box was unlocked and easy to navigate as far as what light to turn on. Chloe settled with only flicking on the lights that were hovering over the court, knowing that with all of them on it'd be too bright.

Before Chloe even thought about making her way over to Beca, she jogged over to the stands and magically picked up a basketball from in between and bounce passed it over to Beca.

Why there was a ball there in the first place, Beca will never truly understand.

She dribbled the thrown ball up and down against the tile, the leather rolling off the tips of her fingers smoothly without effort. Occasionally, she'd show off a bit and dribble the ball in between her legs since she knew how much Chloe loved how sexy her dribbling skills were. She stood and watched the redhead with hungry eyes while Chloe spun on her heels, facing Beca with her lower lip snagged between her teeth and slowly made her way over to where her girlfriend was standing frozen.

"10…" She began counting down as she walked closer and closer to Beca. "9…" Her voice was low, and raspy and Beca couldn't help the whimper that escaped past her lips. "8…" Beca finally caught on to the imitation of a game board count down and started to dribble over to where Chloe now stood under the basket. "7...6…" Her smirk did damage on Beca and she almost lost her coordination with the basketball when Chloe squatted low to block Beca's shot, giving the brunette a clear and very visible view of her delicious cleavage. "5….4….3….2..." Catching the hint that her time was almost up and Chloe creeping her way closer to defend, Beca lined up perfectly on her mastered spot at the three point line and took a shot, missing Chloe's hand as she came up to block. "1!"

They both watched in unison the ball fly smoothly into the hoop's net with an audible swish that echoed against the walls in the empty gym. Cocky as ever, Beca blew some air on her knuckles when Chloe turned to face her with an impressed grin plastered on her mouth and wasted no time in hooking her fingers under the hem of Chloe's jersey, pulling her in close.

"Buzzer beater Beca." Chloe purred seductively, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck and resting her forehead on Beca's. "You just made the game winning shot and I'm here to present you with your award." Bec barely had time to even process what was going on before Chloe was pulling down her tiny green and white athletic shorts pass her knees and over her heeled boots. Luckily for Beca, Chloe wasn't wearing any underwear, totally speeding up the process.

Chloe took a step back from Beca but not before running her hand down the brunette's chest, all the way until she reached the white belt that was accustomed to her cheerleader get up. Smiling at the dazed glare in Beca's eyes, she laid down flat on the tile, spreading her legs apart in perfect view for Beca and curled a single finger up, beckoning Beca to join her on the tile.

"Come get your prize."

Beca didn't' have to be told twice and she was down on the ground faster than she has ever moved in her life. Her hands had a mind of their own as they scratched up Chloe's torso with her nails, just under the personal made jersey-Beca's jersey- until her fingertips reached the brim of her girlfriend's bra. Her palms cupped the flesh under the silky clothing and she smirked proudly at the sharp arch in Chloe's back when doing so. She loved Chloe's breasts, more than anything in the world probably but right now, she had to keep the jersey on. Keep it on so she could, excuse her language, fuck her brains out while she wore her Barden's jersey.

"God, you're so hot." She basically wheezed the comment, eyes locked on the girl underneath her body, fiery red hair spread across the gym's floor and staring up at Beca with her lustfilled orbits. Beca retracted her hands from underneath the jersey and quickly filled her hands again, cradling the back of Chloe's neck and lifting her up from the ground until their lips met in a bruising kiss that left Chloe instantly releasing several throaty moans down Beca's throat whenever her tongue swiped against her's a certain way.

Maybe she would've spent more time kissing Chloe because let's face it, kissing the girl never gets old. But, what they were doing was risky. Trespassing on school property. Having sex on school property. She's pretty sure it would be the cop's first on the list but it wouldn't be anything special enough to get them out of a ticket so, Beca needed to get this show on the road to avoid that unwanted situation.

With one last suck to Chloe's already swollen bottom lip, Beca tore away her mouth and attached it directly over her girlfriend's pulse, loving the thunderous throbs that spread against her lips. Knowing she was the cause of Chloe's increase in heart rate, it triggered something carnal inside her gut and before she knew it, Chloe's legs were up and over her shoulders and her face was buried in between the redhead's legs. Wasting no time and not wanting to tease, Beca took a long stroke with her tongue through Chloe's wet folds and hummed satisfied when one of Chloe's hands made no hesitation with latching onto her hair, fisting the brown in the spaces of her fingers while the other covered her eyes in the crook of her arm.

Again, Beca used her tongue to circle around Chloe's clit, flicking the sensitive nub and hooking her hands around Chloe's hips to keep her from rising. The sweet sounds of Chloe moaning Beca's name were becoming louder and louder, which only encouraged Beca to speed up her movements. "Fuck Beca." Her name has never sounded so good coming out of another person's mouth and as Beca swipes her tongue aggressively, back and forth while glancing up from where she was, seeing Chloe pant her name with her chest rising up and down made her growl with hunger, switching her mouth with her two fingers and immediately dipping them into Chloe's wet and heated core.

Hips started to rock and begin to match Beca's fingers as they find a steady rhythm for the both of them and Chloe is slowly by the second, losing her sanity.

"Oh my god." Chloe voice was nearly about to give out as she whimpered against the cool tile and Beca was being anything but gentle at the moment, not that Chloe was complaining by the sounds she was making right now. Her fingers were pumping quickly in and out as her palm slammed against her clit. Beca hovered her body up above Chloe's writhing body until she was face to face with her flushed, closed eyed girlfriend, who had her mouth slightly open, trying her hardest to catch her labored breathing.

The alcohol was a helpful boost as Beca didn't even feel a cramp in her arm at how fast she was pumping. She felt invincible and was thankful for that adrenaline, as well as Chloe, who she knows would agree if she actually had the voice to speak at the moment. But she doesn't, and instead, she's left to release deep moans into Beca's mouth where her lips ghosted against hers.

"Fuck Beca, right there." Chloe said through a groan and uses her nails to claw at Beca's skin on her neck while her fingers twist violently through her brown locks. Beca winced at the tugging pain on her scalp but not once did she stop her thrusting. She nipped with her teeth to snatch Chloe's bottom lip, biting the skin roughly before soothing the area with her tongue and Beca can feel the puffs of air spreading across her lips short circuiting and she knows Chloe is close. So very close.

And Beca was right when the air from Chloe's breathing suddenly stops-like all the air was taken right from her lungs and Chloe was arching up into her chest with a silent scream that only Beca could hum proudly and swallow as she felt her girlfriend's walls tighten around her fingers, coating each digit with the redhead's juice.

Beca waited until Chloe's arch deflated back into the tile and her breathing began to sound normal again. Slowly, she slipped her fingers out as Chloe flinched at the movements after her post orgasm and Beca brought them up to her mouth where it stayed ghosting over Chloe's lips and licked each finger clean.

Peeking her eyes open just in time, Chloe moaned again as she watched Beca lick her fingers clean and moaned even louder when the brunette leaned down to capture her girlfriend's lips, allowing Chloe to be able to taste herself across Beca's tongue.

"Well that was hot." Beca's smirked curved against Chloe's lips before placing a few more kisses that were far less heated. "And you were totally right. Fucking you in my jersey was amazing."

"I'm glad I could do the honors." Chloe's voice was still a bit winded and a lot lower than her usual volume but none less still sexy as fuck. "You're really good at that by the way."

"I perform to satisfy babe." Beca's smirk was quickly replaced by another kiss that Chloe hooked her hands on both sides of her girlfriend's cheeks and brought her down, connecting their lips together with a muffled laugh from Beca in response to this sudden movement.

They got lost in their kissing for a bit, forgetting where they were exactly and it wasn't until they heard a door opening from the outside of the gym and a flashlight shining through the hallways they broke apart with a deer in headlights expression.

"Hello?" A voice came from outside and in perfect timing Chloe and Beca shared an, "oh shit" glance before they scrambled for the missing clothing. "Is anyone here?"

"Shit shit shit shit shit." Beca muttered, panic oozing from her voice. She hurried and found all of Chloe's missing clothes across the floor and helped her get dressed. "We need to go!" She whispered under her breath before reaching out a hand to help her girlfriend up.

"Hey you two!" The same voice was now entered in the gym and shining the bright light directly on Chloe and Beca. "Stop right there!"

"Come on Becs!" Chloe yanked Beca's arm towards the door they came in through, and ran until they knew they were out of sight and in a good enough distance away from the school.

Panting heavily with her hands on her knees, Beca lifted her head with a shake to her head. "You're something else." Beca wheezed with a lazy smile that was filled with exhaustion. Thinking she was in basketball, a cardio sport, she'd be in better shape. Apparently not. "Are you trying to get me arrested?" She reached out and curled her arm around Chloe's waist and brought her in close until their faces were close enough to kiss but northern of them making the effort in doing so.

"Hmmm, maybe." Chloe brushed out the fallen hair over Beca's face and pushed it back behind her ears. She took a bite out of her bottom lip while Beca stared at the action in a trance and it makes her stomach do somersaults. "I totally have a thing for bad girls."

"Well that's good to know." And Beca finally closed the distance with a passionate kiss, stopping all giggles that threatened to emerge from her girlfriend.

"Happy Halloween baby." Chloe mumbled against Beca's lips with a cheeky smile that Beca mirrored almost immediately.

"Happy Halloween."

* * *

 **"Rebecca Rae Mitchell and Stacie Marie Conrad you get your asses down here right now!"**

Beca stirred awake - like she was just brought back to life, eyes wide and heart rate at a speed that one person's shouldn't be this early in the morning. There was no guessing that it was her father downstairs and just by the use of her full name and the piercing tone in his voice, she knew her and Stacie better start digging their graves now.

Chloe grumbled into the pillow where her face was pushed against at Beca's sudden movement before turning on her back with one eye squinted closed and hair tangled in a tasseled yet beautiful mess above her face. "Baby, what's wrong?" She mumbled a whine that if at any other time, Beca would think it was the cutest fucking noise she has ever heard. But right now, she couldn't focus on anything because she is positive her life is on the line.

Before Beca could respond to Chloe, who didn't for one second take into realization of Beca's petrified stare at her closed door and snuggled in closer to the side of her still very nude girlfriend, Stacie came barging into her room like a rhino with her eyes nearly bursting out of her skull, wearing a lack of much needed clothes.

"Warren's here!" This caught Chloe's attention and she jolted up from her position on Beca's bed with an equally terrified face similar to the other two. "God, Beca what do we do?!" Stacie was winded from wherever she came running from but also, she was freaking the fuck out since the both of them were originally prepared to spend the whole day cleaning so they would avoid this very situation.

"Wait...your dad is here?" Chloe asked worried, now fully awake and sitting up straight but sleep still lacing her raspy words. "I thought Tina had him out for the night and all today?" _Didn't we all Chloe._

Despite the current situation, Beca caught and followed Stacie's wandering eyes as they traced Chloe's clad chest that was free and uncovered by Beca's bed sheet. "Damn Chloe, you have a nice rack." Beca's mouth flung open as she quickly threw her girlfriend the nearest shirt while Chloe covered her chest with literally anything in reach.

"Dude!" Beca screeched at Stacie's comment and soon noticed that she as well wasn't particularly dressed for company. Finding a flannel on the ground next to all of her's and Chloe's discarded Halloween costumes, she buttoned it up over her nakedness before getting out of bed and retrieved a pair of clean sweats for both her and Chloe. "Can you like….not do that right now?!" She wasn't just going to let it go that Stacie just complimented her girlfriend's boobs right in front of her.

"I have agree with Beca because if I heard correctly, it sounded a lot like my _girlfriend_ was checking out my best friend's tits-who also happens to be your best friend's girlfriend." Aubrey came it not even two seconds after the comment with a jealous scowl and a sharp pointing finger at the taller girl who raised her hands up to surrender.

"Just stating the facts babe." Stacie answered honestly-which received a heavy eye roll from the blonde, who now was crossing her arms above her chest annoyed. "But they have absolutely _nothing_ on yours." This earned a small giggle out of Aubrey when Stacie's hands purposely skimmed under her girlfriend's tank top and up dangerously close to her breasts that surprise, weren't covered by a bra.

Oblivious to the situation Beca and her were in and also, totally ignoring the presence of the added two bodies in the room, Beca threw a pillow off her bed, hitting Stacie right in the side of her head to stop the taller girl from basically feeling up Aubrey with no shame in front of her and Chloe. "Seriously Stacie?! Can you keep it in your pants for like...two seconds while we figure out what the fuck to do before my dad decapitates the both of us?!"

Stacie retracted her hands out from under Aubrey's shirt-but not before whispering something equally as inappropriate in the blonde's ear. Beca caught since the color of her cheeks just under her dilating eyes turned a bright crimson red. Stacie kissed her girlfriend's cheek before giving Beca her full attention.

"We can say we did this for school?" Stacie suggested.

"Oh yeah, cause this was such a school event. Just look around at all the beer bottles, red solos and I'm betting there's a whole box of empty and maybe used condoms scattered around the downstairs. Totally a family friendly and school appropriate gathering Stacie." Beca mocked sarcastically as Chloe bit the inside of her cheek to prevent her from laughing at the situation. This was definitely not a laughing matter.

"Like you have anything better, Beca!" Stacie snapped back, equally as harsh while Beca paced along the side of the bed with her hands fisting at the top of her hair.

It wasn't like she had anything better to say, actually. Nothing sounded even clever enough to cover up the fact that they had a gigantic house party for Halloween. Her dad wasn't dumb. He knew exactly what took place at his house last night so even thinking of a lie was a waste of time.

" **Rebecca**!"

"Oh fuck guys that's him again!" Beca felt like she was starring in a horror movie. And what made it worse was the sound of her full name being yelled through her father's mouth, filled with venom that was terrifying even from the distance. "What the fuck do we do?"

"Baby relax." Chloe tried, boy did she try to calm Beca down when she grabbed a hold of her girlfriend's wrist to stop her from pacing back and forth. Her voice was sweet and easy and for the most part, it calmed Beca down a little bit. Just a little. "You guys just need to go down there, face him and take consequences." Beca almost started pacing again at the idea but Chloe's grip on her wrist kept her from doing so. That was the last thing she wanted to do. Jesus, did she have a death wish? "I know me personally, I'll be with you guys every step of the way and whatever punishment he gives you, I'll help since I as well took part in the party."

"Same here." Aubrey agreed right after and connected her hand with Stacie's, offering her girlfriend and Beca a small and reassuring smile.

It didn't make Beca's current panic state just disappear- though the thought of her girlfriend and Aubrey sticking with them through it warmed her heart, but really, there was no other options. She nodded her head and helped Chloe get out of bed and closed her door behind them. The four of them exchanged a few uneasy glances before Beca lead the pack down the stairs until an infuriated Warren with steam blowing from his ears was in full sight.

The teenagers presence was still unnoticed as Warren kicked around empty bottles and cursed under his breath at the trashed living room in his house. "Just kidding. We can totally sneak out of Stacie's window since she has the roof. I have like 200 bucks on my debit card that could get us a cheap ticket to Wyoming so we can build a ranch and own a farm. I think that sounds like a better idea." Beca tried turning around to sneak back up the stairs when she saw how angry her dad was but Chloe stopped her by the shoulders, telling her girlfriend no. Taking a large inhale through the nose and an easy exhale out, Beca continued her way down the stairs.

Out of his peripherals, Warren turned his body to the stairs where the four of them stood, knees trembling in fear and Beca swore if he stared any longer he'd pop a blood vessel in his forehead. "Explain." He demanded, pointing around to the room that was so much worse than Beca remembered it being last night.

"Listen dad, we honestly just wanted to throw a little kick back for Halloween but the word somehow got around and literally the whole school showed up." That was at least half true. Stacie and Beca honestly didn't plan on a hundred plus people but were expecting a good amount. On her account though, it was Stacie who posted their address on every social media account known to man, writing that they were having a party.

"Small get together Rebecca? Small?" Beca cringed at the repeated use of her full name. Boy was he angry. "I can barely tell I have a floor in this house as it's buried under trash and alcohol bottles! Did you know I found a guy passed out in the bed of my truck?! Gave me nearly a heart attack Beca when he awoke from the dead and stumbled around like a stoned zombie!"

Stacie snickered quietly- though she thought, but was much louder than she intended, causing Warren to switch his focus on Beca to the taller girl hiding behind with a hand muffling her mouth. "What's so funny Stacie?"

"N-nothing…" Stacie cleared her throat roughly, not lifting her eyes once off the ground. "Nothing at all sir." Beca knew the girl was freaking out because of the use of 'sir.' Never did she refer to Warren as sir, not even when she first introduced the two of them.

Warren rolled his eyes, tearing his glare off his daughters to grip at the bridge of his nose. "I'm disappointed in you two." Beca and Stacie both hung their heads like two disciplined puppies who just got caught chewing on a pair of shoes or peeing in the kitchen.

Tina came in soon after which caused the girls to lift their heads. When she came around the corner, Beca and Stacie in unison mouthed a, "what the hell" and all she did in response was mouth back an "I'm sorry".

"I-I can't." Warren was so angry that he had to leave the room before he blew up. Plus, he wanted to check out the rest of the house to see if there were any damages or stolen items.

When he was gone, Beca spoke again. "Mom?! What the fuck! You said you'd keep him busy these two days, giving us time to clean up the house? I know I was a bitch to you when you came back into my life but getting me killed as revenge isn't cool nor fair!"

"Oh honey, I don't want you killed! Don't say stuff like that." Tina assured, scanning the room that she hasn't gotten the chance to look at yet.

"Yeah Beca. Take the dramatics down a notch." Aubrey quipped from behind and Beca had to use all her strength in her body not to strangle the blonde. They were friends for sure but Beca wouldn't mind roughing her up a bit.

"You teens sure know how to throw a party don't cha?" Tina commented when she peeked outside and saw the several empty kegs tipped over on their sides, along with more piles of scattered cups across the grass.

"Yeah and probably our last like ever since now I'm sure Warren is going to lock us in a cage and only feed us at dinner." Stacie whined with a pout.

And Aubrey calls Beca dramatic.

"Oh he won't do that Stacie. Just, let me have some time with him and talk about this whole party deal. You two will be fine." Tina gave Beca and Stacie a calming smile but really, how were they suppose to believe her again when the first time she totally left them out to dry?

"And how exactly are you going to do that? I'm not sure a BJ will stop him from chopping our heads off."

Aubrey's mouth dropped open and she slapped Stacie in the stomach at her crude words towards Beca's mother. "Stacie!" She hissed under her breath.

"Maybe." Tina just shrugged her shoulders with a small chuckle as Aubrey was prepared for something much worse. "But I saw a pan of brownies in the kitchen that I know for a fact aren't like the store made ones."

Beca lifted an eyebrow curiously. "You're going to get my dad stoned off of Chloe's space cakes to get him from punishing us?"

Tina walked back to the group after taking a few glances around the backyard and other rooms in the house. "I didn't say that." She smirked. "You guys told me it was going to be a small party. This is everything but a small party." Beca and Stacie both nodded their heads in defeat. There was no way around that one. "So, let me take care of Warren and I promise the both of you your punishment won't nearly be as bad as Warren intended it to be."

The group watched Tina walk into the kitchen, knowing exactly what she was going in there for and didn't see her again. Beca is praying that her mom will have their backs through this.

* * *

Thanking her lucky stars that she is still alive, Tina was able to calm Warren down when he came back to the living room an hour later. Of course, his eyes were glazed over and there was a hint of redness around the white but overall, he didn't seem like he was seconds away from ripping Beca and Stacie a new one.

Not like he was motivated to put a lot of effort in.

Like Tina said, their punishment wasn't even as bad as the one her dad was mustering up. Her mom even said that Warren was set on grounding them from the rest of the school year, forbidding them to leave the house except for school and as far as their girlfriends, they would only see them there. Beca knew that wouldn't last long since no matter what, her and Chloe are inseparable and she'd have to do a shit ton of sneaking out. No way would a grounding keep her from seeing her girlfriend. Luckily though, it never got to that point.

All they had to do was clean up the entire house from top to bottom- which but the way, was fucking disgusting with the amount of vomit, trash and beer spilled around the house. And don't even get Beca started on the bathroom. She was almost positive that she was going to either pass out or die cleaning up the nauseating mess her fellow classmates left for her.

Chloe and Aubrey, ignoring the demands from their girlfriends to go home and that they didn't need their help, assisted them anyways, cutting down the time it would've taken Stacie and Beca if it were only the two of them. It took nearly all damn day of scrubbing around like Cinderella and picking up trash around the house like a community service project but after hours, the house was finally squeaky clean, just like before when her parents left.

"I have to say I'm impressed." Warren said with a nod, walking around the house to check for any missed areas that the girls might of missed. Finding none, he made his way back to the group as they were flopped onto the kitchen chairs with their heads resting against the table exhausted. "Good work guys."

"Yeah wow." Tina followed right behind with a shock expressions as all the girls lifted their heads from off the table. "You guys got that done in like five hours. I expected at least a day of cleaning but lucky for you two, your girlfriends are nice enough to help you out."

"Thank you again." Beca smiled at her girlfriend with heavy eyes, who only placed a quick peck her lips before responding.

"Of course baby. This idea was ours as well."

Stacie said her thanks to Aubrey as well and was rewarded with the same.

"Well, I hope you guys have learned your lesson about hosting a party under my roof. Next time, I won't be as easy I promise you that." He warned with a stern glare and Beca and Stacie immediately nodded their heads in response. No way would they go through that again and probably will be the last time they ever throw a party. Too much work. "Good. Now, we are going to order Chinese food and watch movies if you guys want to join."

"Hard pass." Beca snorted and was soon agreed by Stacie, Aubrey and Chloe. "I have something else in mind."

"Okay then. You girls be safe." Warren made his way through the kitchen with Tina attached at his hand and Beca could've sworn she heard him talking about the brownies her mom made for him. She shook her head with a laugh because of course it would be her girlfriend to turn her own dad into a stoner.

At least it's safer than meth or heroin.

"So what's the plan for us you little rebel?" Chloe got up from her seat and sat down on Beca's lap, arms hooking around the smaller girl's neck as her fingers twisted the little curls on the back of Beca's neck. Stacie and Aubrey already separated from the other couple once Warren and Tina made an exit to the living room and Beca really didn't want to know what the two of them had in mind as far as plans for a Saturday night.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and leaned her temple on Chloe's chest, inhaling the sweet smell of Chloe's scent. "Well I'm exhausted and I really just want to spend the night and all day tomorrow cuddling with my super hot girlfriend. Maybe a nice steamy shower to get out the smell of post party out from my hair, maybe a few heated make out sessions along the way. And if things happen to go father, I'm totally game."

Chloe's laugh was high pitched when she felt Beca's teeth nibbling up her neck that aroused a feeling ticking in her gut like a time bomb and couldn't help but squirm out of her girlfriend's grip. "That sounds like a wonderful plan, Mitchell." She placed her hands on Beca's thighs before leaning in and dropping a few small kisses on Beca's lips. "And for your information, there's going to be a lot more than a few heated make out sessions here and there, I can promise you that." She whispered against Beca's lips when they split apart from their kiss. And with one more sweet, chaste peck, Chloe was out of Beca's sight and walking up the stairs to her room before Beca could even blink in reply.

Beca chuckled to herself once she gained her sanity back after being frozen in place for a while; something that always seems to be sucked right out from her body when she is around Chloe. Getting up, she followed Chloe's trail to her room and made sure to close and lock her door when she entered.

Today might just end up being okay after all.

* * *

November was coming to an end as Barden began preparing the students with all the knowledge possible for their upcoming finals that were taking place in the beginning of December. Why teachers all of a sudden freaked out about the material that the students weren't prepared for even though they spent zero to no time going over it was still a mystery left untold.

Basketball was still going strong for Beca, her team still basically undefeated-though they haven't even made it to the half mark in their season. Poms started up for Chloe and Aubrey and they were gone a lot during the afternoons but it didn't really matter since Beca had practice for basketball five days of the week while Stacie got a tutoring job at the library for kids who were struggling in math so she was just as busy.

As far as the two couples went, they were stronger than ever. Now with Stacie and her confirmed and mutual feelings towards Aubrey, they were closer than they have ever been. Beca and Chloe were basically a teenage married couple which isn't anything new in that department. How much they loved each other was actually sickening, Stacie's words of course. The four of them did actually plan on having Thanksgiving with each other since Chloe invited all three of them over to her house for the feast her parents were preparing. She even told Beca and Stacie to invite Warren and Tina to tag along as well as Aubrey's dad.

That was planned for Thursday as today was Tuesday, the last day of classes for the week before student were free for Thanksgiving break. Beca decided to invite everyone from choir down to a nearby lake that was by her house to enjoy the insanely nice weather Atlanta was having during mid winter and maybe have some much needed kick back time with her friends.

Studying was going to be the death of her, she knew it so, this would be a nice little get away.

Beca picked up Chloe from her house right after school so she was able to drop off unneeded stuff that she didn't want to bring to the lake as well as change. She came out once Beca texted her saying that she was outside and Beca's eyes nearly popped out of her skull when she saw Chloe walking out of her house wearing a plaid red and white flannel that was tied mid stomach, showing every possible curve and ab on her abdominal and a pair of tight light blue jeans with a brown leather belt. That was the starting point to Beca's breathing problems but when it came down to the white cowboy hat sitting delicately on top of perfected red and loose curls, Beca was sure she might go into cardiac arrest.

Or shock.

Maybe both.

God, she truly loved her ridiculously hot southern belle.

They made it to the lake not much later and everyone for the most part was parked around and either sitting on top of their trunk's bed or on the tailgate of their trucks, including Aubrey who surprised Stacie with her brand new Toyota Tacoma her dad ended up buying for her as an early graduation present. It was nice for sure, and Beca knew by how Stacie almost lost her pants when she saw the blonde driving the all black truck up to her house like she was born to do so that she was also a big fan of the new piece of metal.

But seriously, it was about time since Aubrey's last car was a piece of shit. Beca's surprised she didn't break down in the middle of nowhere and get stranded with the awful sounds her engine would make.

Country music came blaring from a fairly large portable speaker Jesse ended up bringing, along with two large coolers filled with an unlimited amount of Budweiser and Coronas that have already taken some damage from the rest of the crew who was already there. Before going down to where the coolers were to get a drink for the both of them, Beca unloaded the trunk of her jeep so her and Chloe would be able to sit back there and talk to the others.

"Thanks." Chloe smiled sweetly as she took the beer from Beca's hand. She watched Beca reach behind her to jump up into her trunk and when she did, they settled with letting their legs swing over the edge. "My favorite." She used the edge of Beca's trunk to pop off the cap to her beer and took a long big gulp.

"You know, I could never forget the night you busted open one of those bad boys with only a heel. I think it comes close to one of the sexiest things you have done." Beca smirked, throwing a wink over to Chloe before her girlfriend did the same thing to her drink.

"And what would be the sexiest thing I've done?"

"I'm almost certain you and I both know that what I would say isn't very appropriate for others to hear-" Beca took a look around the group of cars and saw everyone falling into laughter as Amy set up the bonfire directly in the middle. "-but also, this southern cowgirl look you have going on is making it very hard to not ditch this joint and take you against a stack of hay."

Chloe barked a laugh and it tickled Beca's insides. The sound was sweet and so contagious that it caused Beca to the do the same. "Save a horse, ride a cowgirl babe." She finally said once she stopped laughing and she transformed right back into that flirty demeanor that left Beca speechless.

Still to this day, she always wonders how the hell did she get so fucking lucky?

"Are you guys ready for quarterfinals?" Cynthia Rose spoke up once the fire was lit. She made her way over to Amy's car, joining the blonde on the trunk of her car. "Gail seems to be losing her bolts by the second with setting up our performance."

"Shit, it doesn't surprise me." Beca snorted, taking a swig of her beer and letting the cool liquid stream down her throat "What? Only two weeks until we perform and just today we found what song to do. I'd be flipping out too." One of her arms snaked around Chloe's waist, scooting her closer. "But I have a feeling we are going to do great."

"Yeah, especially with Chloe soloing this time around." Jesse said, raising his beer up to the redhead who ducked her head into her chest shyly. Everyone agreed to this simultaneously with a few claps and cheers here and there and Beca leaned in close to plant a kiss on the rising blush across Chloe's cheeks. She was proud of her girlfriend, not only because of her voice but simply because she knew the girl earned it. There was nothing in her mind that was set on Chloe not winning this for their group. She was truly amazing and had a killer voice that deserved to be heard.

"What is everyone's plans next year for school?" Emily said under Benji's arm, who also happened to join choir immediately once Beca found out about the girl's voice when she was caught singing in the locker room showers one day after practice. Having no other choice and slightly terrified of Beca to be honest, she had a meeting with Gail and she was happy to add her to the roster. She may be small but jeez, the girl was feisty.

"Well, I'm applying for a bunch of school down west, hopefully California. I really want to pursue my dreams and score movies, so getting accepted into a school down there will be perfect. Also, Amanda is going to try getting into some acting classes which would be perfect." Jesse explained with a goofy grin. Amanda was Jesse's new but not so new girlfriend.

Beca was happy that he found a girl that was in it for the long run. She still partially felt responsible for helping Stacie steal his girlfriend-even though they weren't a great match and bound to break up sooner or later. Amanda was great for him though.

Same goofy person in a female's body.

Amy raised her hand to speak, "I'm set on moving down to somewhere sick like Tulsa or Little Rock-"

"Ew why?" Beca interrupted with a disgusted scowl and a raise to her eyebrow. "When you said somewhere sick I was expecting like Hawaii or New York. Not Oklahoma and Arkansas."

"The men, of course. Also, it will give me a chance to get away from my boyfriends for a while." Amy replied simply, causing Beca to roll her eyes because of course. Bumper on the other hand scoffed into his jacket at the mentions of boyfriends and all Amy did was shrug with a wink.

There was definitely something going on there between the two of them weirdly, that Beca couldn't pin point. She made a mental note to ask the Australian about it later.

"Well for me, I hope to get accepted into Barden next year so I can be close to my family and Emily." Benji said, placing a soft kiss to Emily's cheek that Beca couldn't help but smile at the couple. "Maybe major in magic or something nerdy like that."

"And minor in something Star Wars related." Emily added with a giggle and the entire group joined in right after.

That was except for Beca.

She hated talking about this stuff, the future and all and seeing Benji and Emily talking out theirs, _together_ , didn't make how she felt about the future easier. It was scary. No, fucking terrifying and the slightest thought of Chloe not being with her through it made her sick to her stomach.

"Okay." Beca had to end this conversation soon before she ended up breaking down in front of her friends and even worse, Chloe. "Let's talk about something else." Her awkward laugh right after saying this didn't go unnoticed by her girlfriend though it did with everyone else.

Chloe was a little taken back by the demand, Beca could sense it in the way her body practically deflated in her arms but didn't make much of it. Beca knew the conversation between their plans for the future was inevitable to come up soon but for now, she wanted to avoid it as long as possible.

Deciding to not push the brunette any farther, "You want another one?" Chloe pointed at Beca's empty beer bottle before grabbing it and hopping off the trunk.

"Yeah sure." Beca smiled genuinely and watched Chloe skip her way over to the coolers, grabbing the both of them another beer and swaying her hips back to where she was sitting. When Chloe came back with two opened bottles of fresh beer, she handed one to Beca before positioning herself in between Beca's legs that hung off the edge of the trunk.

"Thank you." Beca kissed Chloe's cheek from behind, leaning her chin in the divot of her girlfriend's neck and wrapping both arms around Chloe's waist.

Known strings from the beginning of a country song started playing though the speaker outside, catching everyone's attention with wide eyes.

"I love this song!" Chloe gushed excitedly and Beca already felt the rocking of Chloe's hips where she was positioned snuggly around her thighs, knowing the girl was about to start dancing.

"Same here!" Aubrey as well agreed with Chloe and Beca and Stacie exchanged a look that read how much they adored their country girls.

 _You know I like my chicken fried_

 _And cold beer on a Friday night_

 _A pair of jeans that fit just right_

 _And the radio up_

Chloe and Aubrey began belting the lyrics that was soon joined by the others around. Beca only laughed to herself at her crazy friends but soon, couldn't help but ignore her girlfriend any longer and she joined her with a perfect harmonize.

Damn Chloe and her country influence.

 _Well I was raised up beneath the shade of a Georgia Pine_

 _And that's home you know_

 _Sweet tea, pecan pie, and homemade wine_

 _Where the peaches grow_

 _And my house it's not much to talk about_

 _But it's filled with love that's grown in southern ground_

 _And a little bit of chicken fried_

 _Cold beer on a Friday night_

 _A pair of jeans that fit just right_

 _And the radio up_

 _I love to see the sun rise_

 _See the love in my woman's eyes_

 _Feel the touch of a precious child_

 _And know a mother's love_

By now, everyone was singing the song, dancing and spinning around with their partners and Beca took a moment to cherish this scene with the people she loved most. It was sweet and something she wouldn't trade for the world not matter what it was. How the hell did she get blessed with such amazing people in her life? Going into Georgia as the new kid, with zero friends-except for Stacie that is- and almost four months later, she has already bonded with these weirdos enough to call them her second family.

It was common but it wasn't a lie either.

She really did love every single one of them with all her heart.

* * *

As the night slowly wrapped up, everyone started disbursing and making their way back home to either work on homework or had stuff to do. It wasn't until they were alone that Chloe, Beca, Stacie and Aubrey decided to say a little longer, just enjoying each other's company and the sunset taking place across the lake.

"This is nice." Chloe hummed, still standing comfortably in between Beca's legs, her hands resting over Beca's forearms as the brunette traced small patterns with her fingers against Chloe's skin just above the top of her jeans. She leaned the back of her head against Beca's shoulder and stared out into the lake where the orange and pink rays of light glowed across the gentle, waving water.

"I have to agree with Red here." Stacie said from her position lying down on Aubrey's stomach in the truck's tailgate as the blonde lifted herself up by her elbows while one of her hands combed through Stacie's long black hair. "Even if I have like a hundred mosquitoes bites on my legs."

"I told you to put bug spray on before we left now didn't I?" Aubrey teased with a chuckle and smacked Stacie's arm playfully.

"You should really listen to your girlfriend." Beca should've known by this added comment she would get the middle finger in return. She scoffed a laugh before turning her attention back towards the lake, watching the sun slowly descending down behind the forest's trees.

"Yeah whatever."

Silence surrounded the four of them for a bit-except the sounds of firewood crackling under the flames and crickets chirping in the distance. It wasn't awkward and in fact, it was peaceful.

"I'm going to miss this." Chloe broke the silence, her voice lower than before Beca caught and it caused her to twist her head to the side so she could look at the side of Chloe's face. And just like her tone, the reflection from the sun's light hitting the water showed her eyes shimmering with sadness as they stared without even a blink into the water. Misty as ever. "Emily really had me thinking back there. What am I going to do without you guys next year? Without Aubrey, without Stacie and God, don't even get me started about you Beca."

Beca knew this conversation was destined to come but she didn't expect it to come so soon. God, she was not prepared for this one bit. She looked over to Aubrey's truck tailgate where her friends were and saw Stacie talking intently with Aubrey, who had her face nuzzled in Stacie's neck. Things didn't look like they were going very well over there as the sounds of sniffles made their way to Beca's hearing and she took it that they as well were having the good ol' college talk.

"Hey look at me-" Beca used her finger to hook under Chloe's chin, twisting her head so she could see her face eye to eye. Maybe it was a mistake because Beca could see the tears pooling under those pale blue and seconds away from escaping. Something Beca knows for a fact she wouldn't be strong enough to stand against if she were to cry, "-don't say that. We will always be together. All four of us."

"Really Beca? Because we haven't ever once talked about our plans for next year. Jesus, I could be going out of the country for school next year and if that happens, will you still say the same thing that we will always be together?" Beca wasn't ready for this amount of harshness coming from her girlfriend and it seemed like Chloe didn't mean it because seconds after she said what she said, guilt washed over her face. "I'm sorry Beca. I just-" Turning around in Beca's arms, she placed her hands above Beca's thighs before continuing. "-don't want to have false hope when we don't get accepted into the same school. It'll be easier that way."

"And I'm not going to sit here and say that that won't happen because it could, not that I want it to. But Chloe, I know we haven't been communicating like we should as far as our plans regarding college and I take the blame for that." Beca muttered, mostly upset with herself for keeping this conversation away from Chloe for so long. But it wasn't like it was the easiest conversation to have in the first place.

"It's not only your fault Becs, it's mine as well since I'm also the one graduating in 6 months. Maybe it's time to start talking about those things with you." Chloe shrugged. "I don't want to start planning my future if you aren't there planning it with me."

Chloe was seriously putting some intense damage on Beca's heart right now. She wanted nothing but to spend another four years with Chloe and maybe even more. Start their own little life, together. That's exactly what she had set in her mind when she got into a relationship with the red head. And now, the longer that she thinks about it, nothing and she means absolutely _nothing_ is going to get in the way of that to happen.

"I love you Chloe." Beca tossed a small smile and rested her forehead against Chloe's. "So much."

Taking off her cowboy hat, Chloe placed it snuggly over Beca's head, loving the eye roll she got in return but adored how cute it made Beca look. "I love you too. Very very much." And she turned around in Beca's arms again, settling back into her previous position so she could watch the almost finished sunset.

Stacie and Aubrey seemed to do the same as Beca heard some laughs coming from where they were and it put a smile on her face that they worked-or at least talked their problems through.

Things were going to be okay with them, Beca knew they were. She had a hunch. And if not, she was going to try her very best to make them okay.

That was a promise.


	26. Gobble Gobble Gobble

**Keepin' this short and sweet.**

 **400 Reviews guys! OMG OMG OMG *insert Brittany Snow Gif***

 **Almost 70k views to add on top of that…..my heart. Thank you ALL for everything you guys do, thanks for reading, spreading the love and all that fluff :D**

 **If you guys have anything you want to see throughout this story, some funny situations that happen to revolve around the overall summary, hit me up in my ask box on tumblr omacagee or PM me here :) I'd love to hear your ideas and though I have the story already set up, I'd be happy to take a few ideas from you guys and put them in :)**

 **Anyways enough of me talking,**

 **ENJOY**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **Rumors: Chapter 26- Gobble Gobble Gobble**

Beca sat stomach down on her bed, occasionally flipping through her phone on whatever was peeking her interest on social media as she connected the device to a nearby bluetooth speaker that was hooked up on her desk and playing some soft music in the background. That was of course under all the grunts and huffs coming from her girlfriend who was seated at her laptop, trying her hardest to figure out Beca's DJ software since, in the words of Chloe Beale, " _I bet I can make some sick beats."_ So, having faith in the girl, plus it would be pretty amusing to watch her struggle through the process (not as easy as it looks,) Beca got her started on blank project and was eagerly waiting for the finished material.

And if Beca was basing the completion of the mix by the sounds erupting from the redhead, there is no way it would be done anytime soon.

"You good over there?" Beca teased, knowing damn well Chloe was having quite the time over at her desk as the screen on her desktop was filled with an overload of clips from multiple songs and pointless FX effects. It was unsettling to even watch from a distance since Beca- not going by her current room's current state because it was a little rough- was very organized with her music, especially creating them.

An hour before even opening the software, Beca had to take a field trip to every single piece of equipment on her desk, making sure Chloe knew what it was and how to use it.

She really didn't need Chloe breaking anything over there as she thinks her launch pad is a smaller version of dance dance revolution.

She snickered when Chloe doesn't respond because of the headphones over her ears as she listens to the music herself. By getting her attention, Beca reached behind her on the bed to grab Chloe's lion pillow pet and chucked it over to where her girlfriend was in a deep concentration. Chloe figures with the amount of time she spends the night at Beca's, that she should just start bringing her things over one by one since she basically lives here.

With her great aim and hitting the redhead directly in the back of the head, Chloe was startled at the sudden object hitting her, causing her to jump ten feet in the air before turning around with a scowl and swiping the earphones off her ears to a guilty looking brunette. With the new view, Beca takes the time to scam over her girlfriend and can't help but notice Chloe's body seems tensed, frustrated in a way. Her hair is tousled as a high messy bun with a few pieces of red poking out every now and then, eyebrows knitted tightly above angry yet sexy pale blue eyes that hide under those knee trembling thick squared glasses and Beca can't help but smirk devilishly at her girlfriend.

She asks this a lot but still, even 3 months later, how in the world did she get so lucky?

"You're so sexy when you are tensed." Beca half joked but honestly it was the truth and Chloe rolled her eyes, not having Beca's shit right now. "You need a back rub?" This got a snicker from Chloe under her breath when she turned back around to retrieve her pillow pet from the ground, knowing it was a saying she always told Beca. Truth is and she'll deny it if you ask but, Beca Mitchell loves Chloe's back rubs.

Like, a lot.

"What I _want_ is for you to not throw around Nala like she's a piece of meat." Chloe gave a stern look before throwing her pillow pet back onto Beca's bed, gently this time before switching her focus back to the computer screen. "And maybe a back rub..." She pointed to her shoulders and threw Beca a smirk.

Now she regrets even offering because it involves Beca to get up from where she is laying comfortably on her bed and a whole five feet to get to where Chloe is sitting.

That's a lot of work.

Eventually, after a few childish groans and mumbled complaints about how far Chloe is, she rolled off her bed and walked over to Chloe, kissing her on the cheek briefly before letting her hands fall to the redhead's shoulders.

She smiled when Chloe's body went from tensed to flaccid with her chin dropping to her chest and released a soft moan when Beca's thumbs dug deep into her shoulder blades. "What are you working on over here?" Beca peeked over Chloe's shoulder to look at the progress on the program and everything Chloe was working on. Well, at least, "trying" to work on because now, it just looks like a musical shit show. "Fifth Harmony's work from home-" She squinted her eyes to read one of the songs cued up on the turntable to the left. "Good choice." She complemented, impressed at Chloe's choice because come one. FH are _the_ queens. For real. "And Rihanna's work…." This one, not so good. "That's a lot of the word 'work' in a single song babe. Plus, talk about repetitive."

"They're the jams Becs!" Chloe clarified as if Beca was out of her mind for disliking Rihanna's song. What? The girl was a killer artist but damn, this song is annoying as hell.

She shrugged her shoulders when Beca stopped her movements with her hands, causing Beca to roll her eyes at how insanely spoiled her girlfriend was. And also, how great of a girlfriend _she_ was for going all masseuse to loosen Chloe up a bit.

Best girlfriend in the world? Uh, yes.

"Let me hear it so far."

"No." Chloe said quick with no flinch in her voice.

"Why not?" Beca laughed because she knows Chloe is nowhere near done and it probably doesn't sound very well. "Here-" she reached out to unplug the earphones from the deck and turned up the volume to her desk speakers, "-I bet it won't be bad."

Being right, it actually wasn't that bad. There were parts though that could be heard when she switched between the two songs and at points, the basslines didn't matching up but so far, it wasn't awful to say.

Not taking in the fact that Chloe has only gotten 20 seconds into the mashup in the past hour. Nope, totally ignoring that.

"I don't know how you do this on a daily basis and sooo quick!" Chloe voiced impressed.

"You build patience and a tolerance over the years so you get use to it." Beca shrugged, pressing pause on her keyboard to stop the music. "It's not bad babe." She leaned down to place another kiss on Chloe's cheek, smiling when she feels Chloe's mouth curve upwards at the compliment. "Though, you are a pretty big fan of the echo FX aren't cha?"

"Hey, it sounds cool in most songs!" Chloe defended, nudging her elbow in Beca's stomach from where she was standing behind her. "You fix it." She scooted the rolling chair over with a challenging smirk, allowing Beca access to her launchpad, deck, and keyboards.

Beca was more than happy to take over, fixing up Chloe's mess so, she grabbed the headphones off her table and began to work silently, feeling Chloe's eyes burning holes into the side of Beca's head as she stared intently. There wasn't really much to work with since Chloe barely had anything to start so the process didn't take longer than about ten minutes. Beca just combined the usual basslines and made sure vocals weren't heard in between transitions.

You know, the usual DJ stuff. Basics.

Pulling off the headphones, Beca cued the song again as Fifth Harmony's instrumental beat boomed through her speakers and Rihanna's voice echoed through the room's air.

 _(Fifth Harmony)_

 _ **(Rihanna)**_

 _All that I wanted from you was to give me_

 _Something that I never had_

 _Something that you've never seen_

 _Something that you've never been!_

 _*transition*_

 _ **'Cause baby, you're the boss at home**_ _(_ _Mmmmm!)_

 _But I wake up and act like nothing's wrong_

 _ **You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work,**_ _(work work work work work)_

 _ **But you gotta put in work, work, work, work,**_ _(work work work work work)_

 _ **You don't gotta go to**_ _When you a gon' learn, learn, learn, learn, learn!_

 _Before the tables turn, turn, turn, turn, turn, turn!_

 _Beg you something please_

 _ **We can work from home, oh, oh, oh oh**_ _(work work work work work)_

 _ **We can work from home, oh, oh, oh oh**_ _(work work work work work)_

"How did you do that!?" Chloe gazed at the creation on Beca's screen, eyes stretched wide and mouthing hanging open. "It sounds so good! And I know I say that for all the mixes you make but wow, actually seeing the work being done is like...wow." Chloe said, speechless, and it made Beca smile. Sure, she hears it a lot, like Chloe said, but never does she get sick of it.

"I don't know. It's just comes natural I guess." Beca shrugged her shoulders, saving the mix into a file because she actually thought the songs matched up perfectly. Maybe later she can work on it and give it to Chloe as she finishes up another personally made playlist for the girl.

Chloe scoffed. "Natural? No, that's supernatural stuff what you do Becs. You have an ear for music that's for sure."

"You think so?" Beca turned her head, smirking at her girlfriend under her mischievous blue eyes, which were staring at her like a lion would its prey.

"I _know_ so." Chloe purred, grabbing Beca's wrist and pulled her over until the brunette was straddling her thighs and arms were hooked around her neck. "And God, it's so sexy when you're in your element. The way your fingers have a mind of their own, floating so elegantly over the dials and how you chew on your bottom lip when you're in deep concentration, bobbing your head faintly to the beat of the music…" Leaning in closer to Beca's smirking face above her's, "it kinda turns me on." She whispered this across Beca's lips before barely nipping at the skin on Beca's bottom lip with her teeth and squeezed her girlfriend's butt to prove her point, if not already.

"Kinda?" Beca teased, the space between their faces still basically nonexistent and noting the quick color change in Chloe's eyes how seconds ago, they weren't as dark as they are right this moment. "Are you sure it _doesn't_ turn you on?" And she finished off closing the rest of the distance between their mouths with a chaste kiss to start, loving the chase she got from Chloe to kiss her again when she gradually pulled her head farther and farther back.

"Oh, it turns me on." Chloe said, stealing a few more kisses that were a little too PG for her liking. Before she could even catch Beca's lips again, hoping to deepen the action this time, her hands were empty and Beca was out of her lap, leaving her thighs chilled due to the lack of warmth Beca provided as she walked over to her bed to lay down.

Laying down and wearing that stupid smirk again that Chloe has grown to love so much. But right now, all hot and bothered, she wasn't much of a fan of the expression.

"You Beca Mitchell are the BIGGEST tease." Chloe got up from the chair and joined her girlfriend on her bed, settling her head on Beca's shoulder as an arm wrapped around her waist, bringing her body in closer.

"I'd like to characterize myself as less of a tease and more along the lines of, hard to get." Beca snickered as Chloe draped her arm over Beca's midsection and tangled their legs together comfortably. "Plus, I kinda wanna talk about college or whatever."

Now that they talked the other night at the bonfire about their futures together, both wanting the same things, Beca felt more at ease talking about these things with Chloe. Not so more of she can do this all by herself and figure everything out on her own. She knew that if she wants a future with Chloe-which she does, like a lot- they have to talk about these things together.

"Sure, what's up?" Chloe lifted up Beca's shirt, tracing random patterns with the tips of her fingers across the brunette's stomach and navel. There's a lot of things Chloe loves about Beca. An endless amount. But her favorite has to be Beca's stomach for sure. Just how toned and smooth the area is and if Chloe would drag her fingernails across each devout a certain way, Beca's muscles would flex underneath.

It was just something Chloe would stare at and play with for hours.

Beca used her hands to comb through Chloe's hair that wasn't in a bun, her nails trialing against the girl's scalp, leaving Chloe to rest her eyes at the sensation. "I think wherever we decide, I'm not going to focus on basketball."

Chloe lifted her head from Beca's shoulder and her face screamed shocked. Also a little confused as to why Beca would want this after years and years of eat, sleep and playing the sport. It would be weird to go through all of that just to like, drop it out of the blue. "Why? You're amazing at basketball!"

"If you haven't noticed I'm a solid 5'2 and I'm pretty sure I'm shrinking by the day." Beca laughed and reached down to link her hand with Chloe's where it sat on her stomach, linking their fingers together so she could play with Chloe's thumb ring. Normally, she didn't talk about her height-not that it was a touchy subject because she really didn't care but more so because she liked to believe basketball was built off of talent. Not height.

"Maybe someone should stop drinking coffee every morning and you might be able to stay the same height." Chloe teased with a wink and only got a playful eye roll in return. "Of course I noticed your height. It's kinda hard not to when I have to lean down to kiss you all the time. It's a lot of stress on the neck babes."

"You do NOT have to lean down!" Beca ignored Chloe's evil cackles of a laugh and pushed her shoulder back into the bed until Beca was able to kick one of her legs over the top of Chloe's thighs, straddling her girlfriend, who was hopelessly trapped with her hands locked above her head on the pillow. "You're 5 '3, not 6'0 like daddy long legs in the next room and also, without shoes Beale, I'm your exact height so suck it."

"Is that an invitation?" Beca mentally slapped herself at the bait she put in a dish and sat right in front of Chloe for her to take. She should've seen that one coming by the pure look of lust in her eyes when saying what she said, knowing Chloe would manage to make it sexual.

"No…" Chloe challenged with an eyebrow raised. One that was a non verbal question by itself, saying pretty much, 'are you sure?' It was a tempting offer, very tempting, but more important things about life and stuff need to for once, be put in front of sex. So after shaking off her raging hormones, Beca rolled her eyes again. "Okay maybe like, later….or whatever but seriously." She caved as she shook her hands, tossing the offer aside for now and watched Chloe praise herself by the batting of her eyelashes and a curving smirk. "I wanna talk to you about everything regarding us."

"Okay sorry, continue." Chloe's posture settled to more serious demeanor-even though her arms were still locked high above her head and placed in Beca's grip. "You were talking about basketball and stuff."

"Yeah I mean, I love the sport, don't get me wrong. I just….I don't know. Music is what I want to focus on since I don't plan on going any farther with basketball regarding my career."

"There's WNBA Becs. You're _that_ good." Chloe spoke sincerely, something Beca loves the most about her. She always knows how to make a girl feel good.

Physically and mentally, if you know what she means.

Beca scoffed. "Again, I'm short. I think high school I can get by but even in college, there is going to be way better talent and competition. I just don't see my life revolving around basketball. I see myself producing music-hopefully out in LA. Yeah, I'll take scholarships and whatever but as far as going to these big division I schools, I'm going to pass. Scholarship money is what I'm mostly looking at." Beca explained.

If Beca could get into a school for barely a cost, that'd be perfect.

"It makes sense because you're already so talented with music now. I can't even imagine four years from now but am excited to find out!" Chloe gushed with a large cheeky grin and Beca was too busy swooning over Chloe's words that she totally forgot about her grip on the redhead's wrist.

Soon, Chloe's hands were pulled out before Beca could even blink. Then, she was no longer hovering Chloe and instead, looking up in those dark blues with in return, her wrists hung and locked securely above her head. "Also, you making music might or might not turn me on…. a lot. So I'm definitely okay with you giving up basketball for music-though I am going to miss your cute butt in those basketball shorts."

"Hey now. My butt is not cute. If anything, it should be toned and firm with the amount of suicides coach makes us run." Beca pouted, trying to not remember the harsh conditioning practices her and fellow teammates had to participate in.

Hell days? More like hell months.

"Trust me, it's _super_ toned and firm." Chloe whispered, leaning down to ghost a kiss above Beca's lips but pulling back quickly when she felt Beca lean up. Now that she was on the other end of the teasing, it wasn't as fun as before.

"You said my music turns you on… producing music..." Beca started and Chloe nodded at this, biting her bottom lip that Beca so happens can notice take her eyes off. "Can I ask what else….does?"

Chloe contemplated for a few seconds, her lip still placed snugly between her teeth, the baggy shirt she was wearing was falling off her shoulders, giving Beca a very high definition view of her cleavage, and that sight alone was enough to turn Beca on if the spotlight was on her. And also, if her hands weren't glued above her under Chloe's surprisingly strong grasp, they definitely would've been somewhere else and definitely not in sight.

"Oh the list goes onnnn…" Chloe cooed seductively and in a lower tone that tickled Beca's insides. "But to start with the obvious, your mouth-" Beca hands are free when Chloe released her hold and brushed the tip of her thumb around the frame of Beca's mouth. "More so your tongue." She winked and Beca felt her finger move with her mouth as she couldn't help the cocky smirk that was beginning to form. "That stupid-yet sexy smirk that is on your face so much throughout the day I'm scared that it is going to become permanent….not that I'd mind."Chloe flicked the corner of Beca's smirking mouth.

"What else?" Beca encouraged, loving how all these sounded coming from Chloe's mouth. She moved her newly freed hands down from where they were on the pillow, shaking out the stiffness from being at that uncomfortable position for so long and placed them over Chloe's skin, just under the fluorescent pink athletic shorts she was wearing.

"Your eyes are pretty much a panty dropper to even start." Chloe said, making both of them laugh; Beca more so than Chloe because of course, Stacie's vocabulary has affected her girlfriend's. "Your piercings, your tattoos, that deep and raspy voice you have in the morning when you wake up. Every single curve, muscle, freckle on your body. Really, I could go on for days, Mitchell."

"I wouldn't mind that. Boosts my ego that's for sure." Beca winked.

"Shut up." Chloe giggled, changing positions so that her full front half is laying horizontal over Beca's and her forearms are on either side of the brunette's face. She reached back and pulled a blanket over the both of them, feeling a breeze coming from Beca's window that was making the room a little chilly. "I wanna hear some stuff from you." Fingers brushed the few strands of hair off of Beca's forehead and she leaned into the tough.

"Alright well to start-" With free hands, she moved them under the sheet covering her and Chloe, sloping her hands under the t-shirt so she could traced around Chloe's back dimples. "Your whole existence turns me on like a light switch."

Beca started and it is such a sad, sad truth. Half the time she wonders how her body language can even keep up with becoming embarrassingly noticeable as her sanity gets eaten away by the sexiness that _is all_ Chloe Beale.

"Good." Chloe purred, closing the distance-if any- between both of them, giving Beca a brief kiss. "What else?"

"Whenever you cuss like, in general." Beca admitted and watched Chloe's mouth hint towards a devious smile that made her wonder what on earth was she thinking.

"Cussing huh? Like damn?" Beca shook her head at this one. It was a good one but didn't it make her stomach twist like a few other choice of words do. "Bitch?" Not this one either. It reminds her too much of Stacie since the word is her favorite curse word. "Shit?" Okay, getting warmer. "How about... _fuck_?"

Ding ding ding.

Beca couldn't help but whimper at Chloe's tone, as it was a mixture between a whisper and a growl, but nonetheless able to tear Beca's insides to a rough swallow after realizing her throat became the sherah dessert, "what was that? I didn't hear you." Beca smirked the question even though she heard Chloe completely, and just wanted the excuse to hear it again.

"Does it turn you on when I say _fuck_?" Chloe repeated, her teeth grazing her bottom lip just before the entire word slips out and seriously, can Beca get this on recording or something?

"God _yes_." She admitted through a whine.

"I'll remember that." Chloe winked and Beca doesn't know what she means by that. But whatever, it excites her anyway. "Proceed."

"I fucking hate pet names but when you call me baby, especially when you're _cumming-_ " Beca wiggled her eyebrows and that smirk stretched farther when she could practically feel the tremble through Chloe's skin where she laid on top of her and how the pale of blue around her eyes was substituted with black. "It makes my brain short circuit."

"Go on." Chloe basically moaned, arching her neck so their lips were brushing against one another.

"A lot of the time, you sing with your eyes and what kills me is one look can go from passionate and powerful, to where I can physically feel the lyrics from the song to straight sexy and you have that squint in your eyes that's just….God." Beca breathed out, feeling hot already just imagining it.

"Well, that was very descriptive." Chloe giggled sweetly. "But takes a lot of practice. Is there anything else?"

"Is there anything else?" Beca mocked with a scoff. "I could go on and on about you but that'd just take too long. I do love your dancing though." Beca added this into her list of incredibly sexy things the redhead does. "Like a lot."

"Oh is that so?" Chloe was teasing with her smile, knowing that the way her voice lowered in octaves as she purs the words was something she did- and enjoyed-that melted Beca like an ice cube on a hot summer's day.

Beca scoffed before answering, averting her eyes away from Chloe's lips and trying to keep them glued to her eyes instead. "Yep. Watching you dance is _so_ sexy." Boy was that an understatement. Every time Beca got the chance to watch her girlfriend perform,whether it was with a cheer routine, poms choreography, or even choir, she was hypnotized by every movement of her hips, not that she was complaining because damn, Chloe was hot.

But that's nothing new.

"Hmm, maybe I'll give you a private show one day." Chloe's whispered breath that spread across Beca's lips wasn't the only thing that was hot at the moment as Beca felt her insides light like a campfire. "My own little strip tease….. just for you." And then, she rolled her hips smoothly, not a hitch anywhere in the action and caused Beca to rest her case. Goddamn, Chloe is going to be the death of her.

As a response-and the only thing her brain was allowing her to do, Beca closed off the rest of the distance between them in a slow, passionate kiss with the only sounds now present in the room was the soft playing of fifth harmony from Beca's computer and she couldn't think of a more perfect moment.

A loud banging on her door caused the both of them to nearly jump out of their skin at the sudden noise until they figured out the voices behind all the ruckus.

"Fucking Stacie." Beca grumbled as the thumping on her door continued and all Chloe could do was giggle uncontrollably and occasionally placed a soft kiss here and there across Beca's annoyed features.

"Put your clothes back on, pause your finger bangin' and lets go get some grub!" Came from behind Beca's closed door and all she could do was groan at her friend for ruining yet another thing going with Chloe-which had the very intention of going further. Stacie Conrad, professional cock blocker.

"We shall finish this later." Chloe said, catching one more kiss from Beca's putted lips before hopping off the bed to fix her hair in a presentable way. Beca wanted to grab onto her wrist, pull her back down and keep kissing her until they both physically couldn't anymore, maybe just sit and bed and watch Chloe flip her luscious red hair back and forth but, her stomach out weighed any want by a monstrous growl, proving that food was much needed.

Guess she just has to wait.

* * *

Thanksgiving is probably one of Beca's favorite holidays. Hands down.

The size 22 pound turkey that you'll forsure have weeks of leftovers and one you probably have to youtube tutorials on how to marinate and stuff the thing before you end up burning down the whole house. Also making the other side dishes that take JUST as much time if you want the food done at a reasonable time, you better get your ass up at the crack of dawn to start going Rachael Ray. The family gatherings, endless amount of bonding as someone sets up charades or pictionary with people you don't even remember seeing but turns out, they are for sure somewhere in you family tree. Possibly a beer, the pie, the football. These are just some but are all great things that made this very holiday so special to Beca.

Ha.

Yeah right. Let's be real here.

The only reason why Beca loves this holiday so much is because of the pans and pans of delicious, home cooked food. Not the quality time with family. Yuck.

This year's Thanksgiving is a little different than what the Mitchell's usually ended up doing in the past. A year ago, Warren would fly Beca and Stacie up to Oregon so they all could reunite with grams and gramps, only so they could hint homophobic slurs to them through casual conversation and once Beca caught onto these things, the night would usually end in a fight with her grandparents, claiming that they love Beca no matter what and it's her lifestyle they respect blah blah blah blah blah. She knows they think she'll go to hell no matter what.

Well if that's the case, hopefully there's better food down there because shit grandma. For always watching the food network every time you flipped on the damn TV, your mashed potatoes tasted like complete shit. Along with everything else on the table.

And that's saying something because Beca loves food with a passion and hardly complains about anything she can eat. Where can she sign up to be that one guy who travels the world just to eat a ton of different foods just for the hell of it? When you find out, let Beca know.

Then she can't drop out of school and be that guy because his life is awesome.

Anyways, Beca in other words, hated Thanksgiving, if she was being honest-which she is. The day just has never been fun for her ever since her mom dipped out when she was younger and obviously other family members didn't help keep the tradition alive.

But now, with her mom back in her life, as well as Chloe and Aubrey, she doesn't know what to expect for this day. It could be one for the books and change her whole view about the holiday, or it can suck a bag of dicks, just like the last six years of her life.

To start the day off swell, thanks to her shithead of a friend Stacie, she was woken up at around eight...maybe even seven with the lack of usual sunlight that shined through her blinds when she usually wakes up on her own. Doesn't matter. All she knows was that it was way too early to function but knew she had to get ready to run some errands before heading over to Chloe's.

The Beales decided to have Thanksgiving at their place since the house is probably the second biggest after Aubrey's and also, the most casual, laid back environment to have everyone at. Having it at Aubrey's since she and her dad basically live in a mansion would be pretty neat, but the house was way too classy for everyone's likings as they would feel the constant need to always raise their pinkies up before taking a drink. No. No one wanted to live like the queen of England;at least not today.

Because let's be real. People gon' drink and people gon' get fucked up. Nothing about that is classy.

Beca jumped in the shower after being dragged out of bed by the she hulk, who goes by the name of Stacie Conrad, and scanned her entire closet for something decent to wear. Another thing Beca absolutely loved (really hated) was dressing up for Thanksgiving. What was honestly the point of she is just going to stuff her face and probably end up spilling on her anyways?

Though her father never forced her to wear dresses, skirts, or really anything nice at all, she still felt pressured to do so with the constant thoughts that she'd be judged by others if she showed up in sweats and a hoodie, the real attire she wanted to wear.

It took a while of searching but she landed on a ruby red, button up blouse that could roll up at the forearms if needed, a black pair of skinny jeans and heeled boots to finish the outfit. She figured that this was as good as fancy was going to get with her lack of dress up clothes and started changing into them. At least she was wearing red.

That's pretty dang festive.

She curled her hair in loose curls, laid back a little on the eyeliner and called it good after an hour and a half of getting ready. She didn't really know what time they were all planning on leaving since they still needed to get their groceries before bringing them over to Chloe's and it was around ten now, so even if she wanted to change, she didn't have time to.

Once in Stacie's room after spraying perfume to finish the look, she saw that even Stacie wasn't really dressed up. Okay, she was still pretty "dressed up" because Stacie loves to get ready, unlike Beca, but her outfit for today wasn't anything too big. Just bleach white skinny jeans that were partially ripped at the thighs, a baggy, plain black sweater that she got from Victoria's secret, and sick, black wedged sneakers that Beca even thought about stealing a while back.

Stacie was finishing her makeup in the bathroom when Beca came in and flipped the toilet seat down, joining her until she was finished.

"You look good Becs." Stacie complimented as she carefully curled her eyelashes with the mascara in her fingers.

"Do you actual mean that or are you just guessing? Because you're going all surgeon on your eyeballs and haven't even looked at me since I got in here." Beca joked, not even hiding the smirk because damn, she did look pretty good on this glorious morning.

"Peripherals Beca. Come on now." Came Stacie's sarcastic retort as she ran a hand a single hand through her straight black hair, letting each strand fall natural over her slanted black sweater that was showing off her very defined collar bone. Beca could only stare at this because honestly, it was so unfair.

Stacie and her looks were _so_ unfair.

"Let's get this show on the road! It's only morning and I can already smell the food cookin'."

Both of them exited out of the bathroom connected to Stacie's room and headed downstairs to meet Beca's mom and dad. The two of them were already dressed and ready to go when Beca caught a glimpse of a fairly large bottle her mother was holding before putting it into her purse and then, just had to ask what she seriously planned on doing with that.

"Is this BYOB or something?" Tina didn't understand this fully coming from her daughter until Beca pointed down at the bottle tucked into her purse.

"How do you know it's alcohol huh?" Tina challenged with an eyebrow raised, shoving the bottle deeper into her purse to cover it but when she saw the glass was still in the open for her daughter to see, she pulled it out and began to reorganize her belongings inside.

"Mom, I'm a high school student. I know the different smells of alcohol, their brand names and even their design as far as bottles like it's written on the back of my hand." Beca shot back with a smirk. Don't question her canine abilities. It's a true blessing.

"If only numbers and equations were written on the back of your hand as well. Maybe you would actually be decent at your school work." Warren chipped in his unwanted word, chuckling under his breath at his joke. He was at the kitchen table writing-what Beca assumed, a list of stuff they needed for their end of the potluck dinner and definitely not mentioned in any part of her's and her mother's conversation.

"Chris fucking Rock everybody HA HA." Beca coughed up her best sarcastic laugh and flipped him off, only for him to fake like he grabbed it before sticking it into his pocket and continued to write on the paper in front of him.

"Nobody is good at math so that's irrelevant- besides Stacie and Aubrey but they don't count.. Plus, I'm at a solid B minus so that's pretty damn good in my book." Beca ignored all the impressed glances she got from her mom, Stacie and dad- like her having good grades was a rare sight. She wasn't a bad student. Like, at all. She stayed above a 3.4 ever since they started keeping GPAs and once she got into basketball. That's like borderline nerd right? "Other than that, I'm peaches."

"Hm, not what Chloe would say if I'd ask how you were doing in anatomy." Now her mom felt the need to add in a personal joke about Beca's academic life. Seriously?

"Okay no. We are done talking about me-" Beca said, cutting all questions regarding her and school. They were on one topic and that topic was the giant bottle of Patron her mom was trying to smuggle in her purse. "-what's with the Patron?" Beca squinted her eyes, catching a glimpse of the label so she could read it clearly. Her eyes nearly doubled in size when she saw that not only was it a pretty large bottle of Patron, but a damn impressive type. "Platinum….Tequila."

Beca's mom scanned over every inch of the ceiling where they were standing with a lip caught in her teeth, avoiding Beca's stern eyes that were demanding an answer. Beca also ignored how Stacie was basically salivating over the bottle as she looked at the drink like a steak at a five star restaurant. Cough, alcoholic maybe?

"House warming gift?" Tina suggested with raised shoulders.

Nice try mom. "Chloe's family hasn't moved houses." Still finding whatever it was to keep her focus away from Beca's gaze, she scanned the room, pondering for other excuses.

"Oh is that so?" Tina finally looked down from the ceiling over at her daughter and Beca gave her a nod in response. "Well then it's a… house gift?" Her words came as a question. Was that even a thing? "For Thanksgiving!"

"That's a pretty fuckin' nice house gift mom! How much was that?" Beca said, lifting a finger to point at the bottle. She knew the regular, silver kind of Patron ran high at a fairly high price so she can't even imagine what her mom spent on the platinum kind.

"Let's just say a lot…" She stands corrected.

Her mom finally was able to fit the crystal bottle into her purse and by the time she was finished going all surgeon with her wallet, notes, recipes, and other useless shit in her bag, Warren was done writing the list and, making his way to join everyone by the front door.

"We just thought it would be nice to bring something nice over to the Beale's for letting us stay over and have dinner with them."

"Oh yeah okay. Here's this for an idea. Let me just go buy some hard liquor over to a Thanksgiving dinner." Beca mocked sarcastically. "Are you trying to get them fucked up? I'm so not playing uber for you guys." Beca honestly didn't care and really, couldn't for the life of her keep the scowl on her face when talking to her parents like children. It was highly entertaining. "That's very immature and irresponsible."

"Oh shut up Beca." Stacie put her two cents in and Beca kind of forgot she was even around with the lack of voice she produced. "As long as I get a few shots from that beaut-" she eyed the bottle in Tina's purse predatorily. "-then let them be."

"Yeah Beca let us be." Warren threw his arm over his ex wife's-soon to be wife again- shoulders and they both simultaneously gave a frown. "We promise not to be total idiots and host our own Thanksgiving party at our house and trash the place without cleaning it up." He winked at Beca and Stacie before making his way out the door with Tina under his arm and to his SUV.

Groaning with so many rolls to their eyes, they are sure they might get stuck like that, Beca and Stacie followed right behind. Still, almost a month later, Warren would bring up the Halloween party that Stacie and Beca already apologized _multiple_ times for. At least this time he didn't go on a story how he found another opened condom in his bushes around the house, or in the bathroom.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!"

* * *

It was around noon when Beca and her family arrived at Chloe's, and before even walking through the door, the smell of delicious, salivating, heaven came breezing through the opened glass door and windows, all the way to Beca's nostrils. Already, it smelt a hundred times better than how grams and gramps house would smell so that's a plus already for Thanksgiving 2k15.

Beca should've known that Charlotte was the mastermind chef behind the food, cooking up more sides that Beca could even count on both hands and Chloe was there as well helping her out as best she can. Music to today's top charts was playing on the surround sound placed all around the house and even in the kitchen's corners, allowing the girl's to mute out the screams and hollers coming from the living room at this evening's football game.

Nothing was said at first as Beca walked into the kitchen alone and studied the pair with her arms crossed above her chest. Why is she alone you ask? Well, just as they pulled up to Chloe's house, Aubrey and her dad, Bill, showed up almost instantly so of course, Stacie went with Aubrey to god knows where and Beca had to introduce her parents to Aubrey's dad since this was the first encounter with both of them. Actually, this was the first time her mom was even meeting Charlotte and Clark-which explains the nerves when buying the expensive bottle of alcohol. Turns out, Bill brought his own bottle too. Of course it was tequila, but was a very expensive wine from like the fifteen hundreds.

Not really by the way. All Beca knew was that the wine was hella old or whatever. Doesn't matter.

Anyways! Getting off track.

That's why Beca was standing alone, leaning on the doorframe that entered into Chloe's kitchen, just watching the redheads bake like they were born to do so and Beca couldn't help but to remember the times she use to bake with her mom before she left. It was hands down the most fun and cherished memories of the times she had with her mom so watching Charlotte laugh at how Chloe turned up the kitchen's oven to high, or mess around with the whip cream that's supposed to be added to the top of the pumpkin pie but instead on the tip of Chloe's nose reminding her of all those times.

"Hey baby!" Beca was torn out of her admiration on the duo by the sound of Chloe's sweet voice when she noticed the brunette and then, she was slapped in the face at how gorgeous her girlfriend looked pouring some green beans into a glass dish. Charlotte looked very pretty too, always does, but it was nothing compared to Chloe's black leggings, high grey socks that were covered by a brand new pair of ugg boots and a loose, dark red sweater that hung perfectly over her shoulders. And in that moment, not only did Beca realize that her and Chloe were matching- great minds think alike- but also, she is the luckiest damn girl on the face of this planet.

How many times she has said that in the past three months? _Way_ too much.

"You're here." Beca barely even noticed Chloe walking towards where she was leaning in the kitchen before her arms were wrapping around the redhead's waist and being brought in for a short, chaste kiss that tasted like a mixture between celery from the stuffing, whip cream from the pie and bud light lime from Chloe's drink where it was half empty sitting by her phone on the table.

Taking a deep breath because kissing Chloe still manages to knock the wind out of her and the taste just was delicious as a whole, making her crave some more of _that_ , "yeah we did." She breathed a small chuckle and lifted up the bag in her hands around Chloe which she was told to give to Charlotte."And brought an unholy amount of cranberries…..hey Charlotte."

Chloe's mom turned around with a similar beaming smile that her daughter had on and walked to a near placed towel to wipe her hands off. "Hey Beca how are you!?"

Soon, Chloe was replaced in Beca's arms as Charlotte leaned in for a quick hug and took the bag of groceries from the brunette's hand. The physical contact wasn't something Beca was still a fan for but hanging out with the Beale's more, the over touchiness and need for contact was getting easier. Almost to the point if she walked into the house without a hug from one of Chloe's family members, she'd think hell froze over.

"Sweet! Now I can get to making my favorite cranberry sauce and pie." Charlotte beamed and began cooking once again as Beca's mouth watered at the yummy sound of a cranberry pie. "Where is your father? Don't tell me he's trying to get away from one of my hugs." It was neat to see her father become such good friend's with her girlfriend's parent's as that's like every couple's fear if it turned out they hated each other. But luckily for her and Chloe, both sides of the family absolutely adored each other and having dinners like this became a common thing to do the last few months. Even Bill hung out more with everyone and got off his high horse.

Laughing at this, Beca pulled Chloe in by the hem of her sweater until their bodies were pressed together and her hand was hooked around Chloe's mid section, avoiding her hormones to take over her limbs and accidentally slip a squeeze to Chloe's butt. Those leggings sure worked wonders for the redhead and it was almost impossible to keep her actions in check. And because she had these heeled boots on compared to Chloe who had on uggs, she was taller. Not by a lot, but tall enough to feel on top of the world with the added height she had over Chloe.

"He's outside with my mom and Bill I think." Beca answered, watching Chloe's mom mash the potatoes. "They should be in any second now. Mother has a gift for you and Clark. Even Chris and Clay unless Stacie got her hands on it. If that's the case then it's probably gone by now." Beca chuckled and realized that it was an inside joke with herself. Awkward.

"Oh she didn't have to get us anything!" That's what Beca tried telling her parents but did they listen? No. And wait till you find out it's hard alcohol Charlotte. That's a show Beca could _not_ miss.

Close to her estimation, her parents and Bill both walked into the kitchen, greeting Charlotte as they entered one by one. They all exchanged the usual adult, 'how are yous' and 'how have you been,' Beca though, had to introduce Tina to Charlotte because she was a ghost to Chloe's mom before a month ago. And just like Beca thought would happen, Chloe's mom welcomed Tina into her house with open arms and one of those famous Beale hugs.

"Do you need any help around the kitchen? I'd love to help" Tina asked with a genuine smile, examining over the food already made in fancy dishes. "I don't remember the last time I picked up whisk and actually cooked something this yummy for myself."

"Oh I would love some help! Beca has told me lots of stories about the times you'd cook with her and for what I've heard, you're pretty dang good!" This made a small frown that only Beca could see appear on her mom's face. It was like she was truly surprised that Beca still talked to other people about the things they use to do, even though she basically abandoned her own daughter. It was shocking- refreshing also, a feeling that made her eyes well up with unshed tears, but shocking to hear.

Beca and her mom locked eyes as Chloe was distracted by saying hey to Aubrey's dad before telling him that Clark and her brothers were in the living room watching football. "Yeah, we are going to have to do that again." The question was clearly directed to Charlotte but Beca knew who that real person was her mom was talking to and that person was her. If her mom would've said something like this a month ago, Beca would've tossed that thought straight out the window and honestly, probably wouldn't even give her mom a time of day to talk to her. But now, everything seemed so sincere that came out of her mouth-like she meant every last thing she said and wasn't going anywhere this time.

And for once, Beca was starting to believe her.

"Beca and I can help too." Chloe brought Beca back to life as she was having little a moment with her mom. "She won't admit it but Beca's quite the chef here." Chloe complimented, placing a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

"No you guys go have fun! Chloe dear you helped enough." Charlotte and Tina began to work on some more food and casual conversation.

"Don't have to twist my arm." Chloe said under her breath with a mischievous smirk that was up to no good. "You want a beer?" Chloe lead Beca over to the fridge by their conjoined hands and pulled out an unopened beer for Beca. As Chloe was pulling the drawer out to look for a bottle opener, Beca grabbed her by the wrist, causing her to drop the piece and look at the brunette confused.

"You know how I like you to open my beers." Beca smirked at Chloe's confused daze that quickly transformed into a mirrored grin as to what Beca was implying. "Don't play dumb." Catching onto this, Chloe placed the cap of the beer on the edge of the countertop, releasing her grip from Beca's hand to position it at the neck and with her other, slammed the bottle down, breaking off the cap expertly.

She licked up the foam that leaked out from the sides and handed the newly opened bottle over to Beca who watched the whole scene in a goddamn trance. "Is that better?" Chloe winked and grabbed her drink off the table before connecting her hand with Beca's again.

"God you're so sexy." Beca wasn't even embarrassed by how breathy her voice was as she basically wheezed the response. "I'll never get tired of watching you open my beers." As if Beca's body language didn't say it for her. Once you find a girl that can pop a cap like Chloe does, wife her the fuck up.

"Come on you weirdo." Chloe smirked, loving her effect on Beca like it was her favorite thing to do. "Let's go do something exciting."

* * *

"So was it your plan to copy me or was it our soulmate connection that color coded our outfits for this evening?" Chloe tickled her nose against Beca's cheek as they laid in the newly placed hammock in the redhead's back yard. This wasn't the exciting that Chloe was going for but loved the way Beca's eyes lit up when she saw it hanging outside her back door window. Plus, just laying there was relaxing after standing up in the kitchen all morning long.

They were outside for an hour or so already, just talking about whatever came to mind and drinking some beers while listening to music on Chloe's backyard dock she used when doing her yoga. It was nice outside for a being so late in the year, but it was also Georgia they were living in. So a usual snowfall like Beca was use to was very unlikely. Seriously if she saw a snowflake in Atlanta, she'd freak the fuck out because the world is for sure ending.

"Hey now, I could say the same about you. I know my style is to die for but come on babe. Dressing like me is a little creepy don't you think?" Beca placed a soft peck to the top of Chloe's head where she was laying over her shoulder and loving the vibrations she felt through her torso when Chloe started to giggle. "I think we just have great taste to colors and also this shade was totally-"

"Festive?" Chloe interrupted, taking the exact word directly out from Beca's mouth and she nearly broke her neck at how fast she positioned her face to look down at Chloe in shock. Did she just….

After blinking a few dozen times, "I mean it's crazy." Beca sighed, sporting a similar cheesy smile that Chloe had on as the girl lifted her head off of Beca's shoulder.

"What?" Chloe said like a child, staring at Beca with her overflowing cuteness that was physically painful to Beca's insides.

"We finish eachother's-"

"Sandwiches!" Chloe's smile was bursting with excitement and she leaned up with the hand placed over Beca's stomach to get a better angle.

"That's what I was gonna say!" Beca hated frozen with a passion-okay, maybe not hate the movie, occasionally it would get overplayed and become annoying but nonetheless the songs were pretty damn catchy. Also, she couldn't deny that song worked perfectly with this little moment her and Chloe just had. If that's not love, she doesn't know what is.

"I love when you quote Disney songs with me." Leaning in to close the distanced Chloe placed a few small kisses on Beca's lips, mixing lime with lime. Well, they weren't really even kisses so to say and more of just their teeth grazing across each other with the amount of laughing they were doing.

"Tell anybody Beale and I swear." Beca tried to threaten but Chloe was not having it.

"Or what?" Moving around on the Hammock, Chloe pushed Beca down until her upper half was hovering over the brunette and their legs were tangled together like a twizzler. "You gonna shut me up?" Chloe suggested, her voice flirty and a raspy type of low and Beca could basically taste the smirk forming from her lips, taunting her to do something about it. All Beca could do was nod at the question and try not to make any audible noises when Chloe took a gnaw at her bottom lip, knowing that if she was standing up instead of laying down, she'd be a gooner.

Right now, Beca was pretty buzzed after the three full beers she had in the span of an hour since she arrived. Not drunk, but buzzed for sure, and alcohol made literally anything Chloe did ten times sexier so that whole lip thing she was doing right now, the way Chloe's hair was flipped majestically over her shoulder, and how that dark red color of her sweater was bringing out every shade of blue in her eyes was stirring Beca's stomach up like a hurricane. Having no control over her teenage boy hormones, she reached out with her free hand to pull Chloe down by the back of her neck until they crashed their lips together in a sloppy, forcefull kiss that seemed so much smoother in Beca's head. She blames it on the beer and her lack of coordination but everything about this failed kiss was embarrassing, especially the fat lip Beca is bound to have in a total of five seconds.

They laughed it off as Chloe sung the song, Pretty Fly For a White guy- and Beca normally would have just rolled her eyes and played it off cool and badass but now, she full on giggled as her girlfriend serenaded her in a teasing way. Alcohol gave her the giggles, so what?

"I love you." Chloe leaned down smiling, this time kissing Beca more gently, and making sure to peck the area where her teeth engraved into Beca's bottom lip. Poor thing looked as if she got stung by a bee already.

"I love you too." Embarrassed still, Beca was still able to offer a small smile while Chloe repositioned herself like before, laying her head on Beca's shoulder and draping her arm over Beca's abdominal.

"Where's Stacie and Aubrey?" Chloe asked all of a sudden, causing Beca to think about this for a second. The last time she saw the girl was when they first got here. Then, her and Aubrey both booked it somewhere unknowingly. They could be anywhere right now.

"Maybe they are doing a quickie in your bed." Beca snorted when Chloe shuddered at the image, knowing she was probably right. What's a best friend if they let you use their room to release some tense during the holidays? "You know Stacie and her "needs," as she says, when it comes to sex, especially with Aubrey." Using air quotes, Beca rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"You want to know what I heard from Stacie?" Chloe said, playing around with one of Beca's buttons on her shirt.

"Uh yes."

"Believe it or not, Aubrey is the one who wants more sex in their relationship." Beca practically choked on air at this reveal as she was truly more surprised than she was disgusted after hearing about the couple's sex life. Aubrey wanting more sex? Even more than Stacie Conrad, who is the horny energizer bunny running off of orgasms? Well aren't pigs flying!

"No way." Beca said in disbelief.

"Yes way! Stacie even told me." That seriously makes no sense whatsoever. And since when didn't Stacie talk to Beca about her's and Aubrey's sex life but instead, with her girlfriend? Maybe because every time Stacie started mentioning anything regarding Aubrey, sex, or making out, she finds the closest route out to avoid the graphic details and Chloe's all for having girl on girl talk about their relationship with anybody, the most approachable person in the world but like….whatever. She was low key kind of offended that she's the second person to know this.

"Chlomosexual!" The couple looked towards the back door where Clay and Chris stood passing a basketball back and forth. "Stop sucking face and get up and shoot some hoops with us until halftime is over!"

"What the fuck did they just call you?" Beca thought the nickname was hilarious and downright clever as shit. Chloe on the other hand though, didn't agree so much. And when was there a basketball hoop in Chloe's backyard and why was Beca laying down in a hammock instead of shooting hoops?

"You wanna go shoot?" Beca knew Chloe was avoiding the nickname and ignoring her question, knowing Beca simply just got a thrill from asking Chloe every damn time her brothers called her that. "I bet you could kick both of their asses by yourself."

"What do I get if I do?" Beca words were flirty as she watched Chloe jump off the hammock and down to the freshly cut grass to grab both of their shoes.

"That's-" Chloe started, handing Beca her's while she threw on her boots. "-for me to know, and you to find out." And the wink Beca got next didn't help with her current urge to jump Chloe right here, right now at her family house while both sets of parents were inside and at any moment, could come out and see them playing tonsil hockey like nobody's business. But also the thought of getting caught wasn't helping either so it was really a lose lose for Beca the longer so thought about it.

"Cute Clay!" Chris gushed when Chloe and Beca walked up to the hoop where they were at, scanning both of their wardrobe choices. "It's thing 1 and thing 2."

"Omg Chris you're so right! You guys are like totes goals!" Clay added in with his best impersonation of a valley girl-which was totally obnoxious, and joined by the cackles coming from Chris.

"You guys are so annoying!" Chloe yanked the basketball out from her brother's hands. "At least I'm dating someone unlike you two losers who couldn't pick up a girl if your life depended on it." She threw the basketball into Chris's stomach (because he instigated the teasing) and laughed when she got him dead on in the gut.

"We do have girlfriends Chlo." Chloe knitted her brows at this while Chris regained his posture back to normal. "Her name is right hand and God, does she make me happy." Chris and clay both hollard with laughs when Chloe's mouth dropped open, appalled at what he was referring to and all Beca could do was laugh. This losers were pretty great to hang around and also about to get their asses handed to them by Beca when they start shooting.

Even with the height advantage Chloe's brothers had on Beca, she was still able to make majority of her shots-they should stick with football- even three pointers where before, she couldn't shoot one to save her life. She guesses that shooting around with Jesse at the rec every now and then was improving her average by a landslide.

Chris and Clay had to cut off their game with Beca short when Clark's voice from the living room announced that the game was back on. Beca and Chloe for their part kept shooting, not really caring about the game so much. Beca was teaching Chloe some pointers on how to shoot and starting a game of horse to kill time.

Not much time later, Aubrey and Stacie decided to make an appearance outside as Stacie jumped up just in time to block one of Beca's shots.

Unaware of the person in front, Beca's reflex was to flinch into a ball, scared that whoever it was was about to hit the ball back into her face on purpose but then, she realized who blocked her shot and smacked the taller girl in the stomach as she had to know get the ball on the otherwise of the grass.

"You guys get sick of banging each other for the last hour?" Beca muttered annoyed, jogging over to get the basketball on the grass and as she asked that, the reality about Aubrey and her sexual wants hit her full blast, making her shiver at the thought.

"You know we would if we could." Stacie responded with a deadpan face as Aubrey shrugged in agreeance and Beca was curious as to why her and Aubrey couldn't have sex. The fact that it's a family gathering didn't stop them before. "Luckily the thing about dating girls, soon our periods start matching up and instead of two random weeks of no sex, there's only a week." And then she understood why. "We were walking around the neighborhood, talking about schools and stuff."

"Yeah, we just want to get an idea of what schools we want to apply to and get a head start at writing the essays." Aubrey's response came next.

"Oh that's nice!" Chloe beamed her trademark smile at the couple unlike Beca, who scrunched her face in disgust at the thoughts of writing essays for college applications. She can barely write an essay for school so how in the world was she going to find the motivation to write a handful of them for the colleges she's applying to? Luckily for her, Chloe is a hard ass about these sort of things and will whip her into shape, making sure the work will be done.

Stacie nodded with a smile. "You guys shooting around?" It was Chloe's time to nod. "Let's play two on two?"

"What?" "Definitely not dude! You with your freak Amazon height isn't fair compared to mine and Chloe's height. Even Aubrey is at least 5'8."

"What? You scared?" Beca was everything but scared of playing a game of basketball against Stacie and Aubrey. She just didn't think the teams were overall fairly distributed. "Thought big bad Mitchell would have some lady balls but I guess not." Stacie's teasing smile made Beca want to knock it right off her face. No one calls Beca _scared_.

"Fine." Beca bounce passed the ball violently over to Stacie as their girlfriends watched the interaction in awe. "Two on two. Loser buys the winner a case of beer."

"And ice cream!" Chloe voiced excitedly, grinning at Beca.

Stacie dribbled the ball between both of her hands with a challenging, raised eyebrow while switching her focus between Beca and Chloe then, over to Aubrey who nodded her approval.

And with a competitive, joker like grin, "Deal."

* * *

Dinner was finished not much after their competitive battle of the couples basketball game;Beca and Chloe won, obviously, but that was only because half the time Stacie for the life of her, couldn't keep her hands off of Aubrey long enough to guard post, and Beca was able to get around her height. Also, Chloe wasn't half bad with her shooting-unlike Aubrey who should definitely stick to dancing. She made Beca proud and just like that, watching Chloe shoot a basketball was another thing to add to that never ending turn on list. Overall, the game was a lot of fun, and Beca enjoyed hanging out around the people she loved the most. Also, she has a free case of beer _and_ ice cream to look forward to in the future.

Talk about living _the_ life.

By the time the group made it inside and their senses were surrounded by the sweet smell of heaven, the table was set up with piles and piles of mouthwatering food that look damn straight out of a magazine, along with dishes and silverware set up for the correct number of people. Everyone took a seat at the dining room's rectangle table and before they started to dig in. But before that, everyone exchanged their thanks to Charlotte and Tina for preparing such a lovely feast that surprisingly didn't take the whole day like Beca was thinking it would. With the help of her mom, dinner was prepared a lot quicker.

Soon, conversations around the table began popping up as everyone started making their plates, passing this and that across the table and it was nice seeing everyone get along so well.

And also, seeing all the boys get up every once in awhile to yell from the table into the living room where the football game was playing was quite enjoyable. It was so bipolar as they went from cheering happily when the Falcons scored a touchdown to cursing heavily when there was an incomplete pass or lousy call from the refs-which was a lot by the way.

Anyways, it was nice.

There was no fighting, no judgments from grandparents, Beca didn't leave the house crying with Stacie running after her and Warren yelling at his parents about the things they aren't allowed to say to his daughters. The dinner itself was peaceful, and something Beca wouldn't mind spending the holiday like this every Thanksgiving from here on out.

Especially with the food because did she mention, wow.

Amazing didn't even come close to describing how the food tasted. Hell, not even ambrosial could sum up every savoring flavor of each dish that left Beca wanting more and more, almost to the point where she was either going to pass out or puke. On the plus side of puking, she'd be able to go for round two with a newly emptied stomach.

Chloe was impressed at how much Beca could physically put in her body-though she already knew her girlfriend could eat like a panda bear but never witnessed it up close.

"If this is what death feels like, help me." Beca groaned quietly, leaning her head on Chloe's shoulder with one arm cradling her throbbing stomach and trying to avoid the whole movement with her body because throwing up sounds more and more realistic as the time continues.

Chloe soothed Beca's groans, dragging her nails through Beca's hair where she rested her head on the red head's shoulder, giggling because before Beca got her third plate, she warned her that she should probably take a breather before she blows up from all the inhaled food, but did she listen? No because if she did, she wouldn't be complaining about how full she was now.

Pretty much on her deathbed, stomach almost bursting the button off her jeans and eyes heavy with exhaustion, Beca perked her head up instantly at the smell and mention of dessert, completely forgetting her current food coma.

Chloe laughed at this, seeing Beca bounce back again lively-like she was given a shot of adrenaline as the brunette started scanning her options on which type of pie she wanted to dig into next. She shouldn't be worried should she?

Not much longer after dinner and the tag team of helpers to help clean the dishes so they could watch the end of the football game, they were all settled in the living room in front of the widescreen tv-this time with that lovely bottle of Patron Beca's mom so pleasantly brought into the Beale's residence and thanks to Chris and Clay, they made a rule that if Atlanta scores a touchdown, makes a sac, or someone intercepts, they all will take a shot.

Long story short, the game was a blowout to the away team, Tampa Bay, and everyone got real drunk pretty much by the last quarter of the game.

"Oh my god look at my dad." Aubrey cringed from where she was laying on top of Stacie on the recliner chair next to a similar looking one where Beca and Chloe were. She covered her eyes when Chris started talking her father through a "blowjob shot" and watched him down the whole thing off the table with just his mouth. "I should stop him before he gets sick. I don't even remember the last time he drank liquor like this!"

"He's fine babe." Stacie reassured, kissing her temple. Bill looked like he had a gut, and was only just now starting to give into the offered drinks so, Aubrey had nothing to worry about. Plus, watching him was fucking hilarious and a show that Beca wanted to continue to see as a couple of college students taught him inappropriate ways to drink like he was being initiated into a frat house.

Beca's mom on the other hand wasn't drinking as much as Beca's dad was-which was a rare sight to see by itself. Any place where there was alcohol, you better believe Beca's mom would have first dibs on the bottle.

But not tonight. Yeah, she was drinking a little bit but Beca is almost positive that before dinner, she was more drunk than what her mom was now.

"It looks like your mom is trying." As if she could read Beca's mind, Chloe whispered into Beca's ear where she was laying on top of her in a similar position like Aubrey and Stacie were in. "She trying for you."

And if Beca wasn't glued on top of Chloe in her frozen food coma and the red head being so freaking comfortable, she'd go up to her mom and express how much she missed the woman in her life, and the time without her mom was hands down, the worst time she has ever spent. Beca is hesitant when it comes to trusting her mom now after being abandoned by someone she loved but to see her own mother giving up alcohol so she doesn't leave again was the first step towards progress.

And Beca couldn't be happier to see her mother be so strong.

Both couples turned down the request to play a game of that Heads Up app on Charlotte's phone and they continued to watch everyone make complete fools out of themselves, relaxing as the night goes on.

"I'm so going to have to drive all of these fuckers home." Beca mumbled into Chloe's neck, her exhaustion at an all time high-no thanks to that weird chemical in the turkey that makes you sleepy. It seemed to have hit Stacie and Aubrey before it hit her and Chloe as she glanced over at the twin recliner, cuddling in a deep slumber.

Combing Beca's hair with her nails delicately, "Tina can drive, she has barely had anything to drink." And she kissed the top of Beca's head. "And I want you to spend the night."

Beca hummed quietly pondering Chloe's offer. "Very tempting Red." She spoke slowly, her voice barely audible and pass a whisper. She loved when Chloe played with her hair and now, it was just heavenly as it was putting her to sleep by the second. "Is this only because to want to get into my pants? Your Thanksgiving booty call?"

Chloe's laughter was violent as Beca bobbed up and down with the movements of her stomach and she had to take deep breaths not to groan in pain at the amount of food still caged in her stomach. "No not just that. If you're up for it after a nice, warm shower then I'm not going to say no."

"I respect your honesty and maybe once I digest all of this food." Beca responded with a snicker, eyes not once opening and snuggled deeper into the crook of Chloe's neck, savoring the smell of her perfume. "Today was awesome babe." She admitted in a serious tone, wanting to show Chloe how much she meant every last word. "I was never one for this holiday because of past reasons that I don't want to bring up right now because it would ruin a perfect day on a bad note but just know, Thanksgivings for my family use to be unpleasantly awful. But today, and spending it with your family and Aubrey's is something I'd like every year from here on out." Beca could feel Chloe's smile from where she rested the side of her face on the brunette's head and knew instantly that Chloe felt the same way, even without saying anything.

And what Beca said was so true that everything that happened today felt like a dream. A dream too good to be true. How on earth could a single day be this _perfect_? Beca doesn't know that's for sure, and it's to the point where it's scary how much she has grown to this day compared to how she woke up. With the bar set high-real fucking high, she can't wait to see how future Thanksgivings meet up to this one because for once, today was one for the books.

* * *

 **I DO NOT CONDONE NOR ENCOURAGE ALCOHOL DRINKING :)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the fluff on fluff on fluff plus overflowing sexual tension with our favorite ladies. High school and getting closer to graduation is inevitable drama so…..beware. (But no time soon.)**

 **Till next time lovelies,**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	27. An Orgasm a Day

**Double UPDATE!**

 **Check out my other story, 2000 Miles if you haven't already!**

 **Thank to you all reviewing and reading, you guys make my world go round :)**

 **This chapter well…..was a lot a fun to write.**

 **And soon you'll know why ;)**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **Rumors-Chapter 27: An Orgasm a Day Takes Your Problems Away.**

"Stace….Stace, baby stop." Aubrey panted out through a series of wheezes and pushed Stacie's head away from the throbbing, sensitive area in between her legs as she jolted with endless shakes. As she was trying to catch some much needed air, her whole body violently flinched when Stacie disobeyed her orders and licked slowly through her folds one last time before kissing all the way up Aubrey's body until they were face to face.

There was a thin layer of sweat covering both of their foreheads and were equally, were breathing just as hard. Stacie situated herself comfortably to lay on top of Aubrey, their moist skin sticking to each other instantly when they met.

Aubrey rolled her eyes weakly at Stacie's smug smirk and brought her thumb up to wipe the glistening area around her lips. "Okay, I'm calling a timeout," she chuckled breathless and still winded from the several post orgasms given from Stacie.

"Oh, don't be calling quits so early, Bree." Stacie teased and wiggled her eyebrows when Aubrey looked up with glazed eyes filled with exhaustion.

"Babe, we've been going at this since after dinner."

"Um, yeah! Because I had to wait five days until both of our vaginas were done bleeding!" Stacie said and mouthed a "duh" that earned another playful eye roll from Aubrey when doing so.

"Okay, well I think you made up for lost time. If we go any longer I literally think I'll die." Aubrey chuckled lazily and trailed her fingers up and down Stacie's back.

"Come onnnnnn." Stacie whined. "Beca is staying at Chloe's, Warren and Tina are out on date night. We have the _whole_ house to ourselves!"

"You're right, we _did_ and _do_ have the whole night to ourselves, which is why we've been having sex for the past two hours." Aubrey wasn't budging and Stacie saw this.

So, she went to plan two and putted her lips sadly and gave her best kicked puppy dog's eyes; a little trick she learned from Chloe when she wanted to get Beca to do something and never ends up failing. Usually, it would work with Aubrey too but tonight, she was harder to crack.

"No." Aubrey said firmly and flicked the bottom of Stacie's lip as she continued pouting. She lightly smacked her bare butt in order for her to get up from the bed and throw some clothes on. "Plus, we have homework to do and need to start applying to schools." Aubrey ignored the laughs coming from Stacie as her legs almost gave out when she finally stood up, her knees feeling a lot like gelatin.

Following Aubrey off the bed, Stacie went into her closet and grabbed a loose flannel and a clean pair of underwear from her drawer. Although sex is something that beats out most of what Stacie has scheduled throughout the day, applying to schools and getting a head start in writing essays was something that couldn't be passed up.

Graduation was right around the corner and it's not like she was worried about not getting into a good college that has a great program for her picked major. She was more worried about the chances of Aubrey and her not being accepted into the same school. Both of their GPAs are basically the same-hella fucking high-they take all the same AP honor classes and both of them killed the SATs and ACTs. Big schools were already interested in them by the amount of letters but finding one that wanted them both could be tricky.

Aubrey threw on a pair of shorts she brought as well as a t-shirt and fixed her sex hair in a presentable way. "Do you have the list of schools we came up with on your desk still?"

"Yeah. It should be by my laptop." Stacie answered and throw the flannel over her shoulders.

Aubrey scanned Stacie's desk and saw the list right where she said it would be and took a seat in her chair. Yale, Harvard, Berkeley, Princeton, and Stanford were written down and where the top schools of interest for the both of them combined. Luckily, they all ranked extremely high in both Business and Science so if they were to pick one, Aubrey would be able to study Law and Stacie could study Biological Sciences.

"Where should we start…. _shit_ ," Aubrey nearly choked on her saliva when she saw Stacie walking up to her, still half dressed and looking way too hot for someone who's about to be applying for schools.

Her shirt had buttons running from top to bottom but did Stacie use them? No. And that made her full and very toned stomach and inner curves of her breasts in full visibility for Aubrey to gawk at, not to mention the tiny pair of underwear that highlighted the true length of her long legs.

Aubrey stared and stared and stared without a shame.

Stacie's sexiness is a _sin_.

"Um, no." Aubrey shook her head, wagging her fingers to stop Stacie from coming any closer. "You cannot wear that right now."

Stacie glanced down at her outfit and shrugged casually. "What's wrong with it?"

She was playing dumb and Aubrey was quickly losing her sanity the longer she ogled at her glory. What made it worst and was a dirty move played by Stacie when the single hand dragged through her hair, pushing it all back in a way that tore Aubrey's insides to shreds.

"You did that on purpose." Aubrey crossed her arms above her chest, now trembling in the desk chair at Stacie's combed over hair and clad body standing feet away from her.

Guilty, Stacie knew exactly what she was doing and how easy it was for her to turn Aubrey on like a stove on a hot summer's day.

It was one of her _many_ talents she is so very proud of.

But that wasn't something she would like to announce to her.

Playing dumb, Stacie gasped and grabbed her chest offended, "no!" she mocked sarcastically and a guilty smirk was starting to appear at the corners of her mouth, twitching to be released.

She finished the rest of the distance until Aubrey's legs were straddled in between her thighs and arms were wrapped around the blonde's neck. She made sure her cleavage was lined up with Aubrey's eyesight before talking again. "You know, sex before studying actually makes a person focus for longer." She held in a giggle when the green in Aubrey's eyes where only showing a sliver while the rest was a dark black. "Kinda like Adderall."

"Is that so?" Aubrey was embarrassed that she was able to get worked up so fast and her tone was becoming unavoidably raspy. "We just had sex. For a _very_ long time."

" _One_...more round." Stacie pleaded seductively, leaning in to nip at Aubrey's lips a few times before pulling away. "Then we can study _all_ night long."

Probably, this wasn't the best idea because she knew a lot of school work had to be done. And she knew that the whole "sex makes the brain work harder," bullshit card, might or might not be true but, Aubrey makes her feel like a horny teenage boy ninety nine point nine percent of the time with her Godly features and not to mention, top notch skills in the sheets.

She was weak for her, okay?

"I'll be sure to make it worth your wild." Stacie purred into Aubrey's ear, her lips just grazing the outer shell.

Contemplating this offer, Aubrey already felt the energy lost from the previous rounds boost right back up like a shot of adrenaline and felt the arousal in her legs start to throb under Stacie's thighs. She glanced over at the list of schools and knew they had a lot to be done. But like Stacie said, after, they'd devote their full attention to school and school only.

It wasn't until Stacie slowly and purposely ran her hand through her long black hair one last time before Aubrey muttered a "fuck it," and hurried to wrap her hands around the back of Stacie's thighs, throwing her back onto her bed and started climbing up her body until she reached her mouth, shoving one of her hands down into Stacie's flimsy piece of lace between her legs.

Stacie is very persuasive.

And, school can wait.

* * *

Around nine o'clock, Beca and Chloe made their way up to Chloe's room to get ready for bed so they'd both be well rested for school tomorrow morning after a very much needed and well spent five days off. Thanksgiving break was great having a few days to just relax, enjoy other people's company and pig out on piles of leftovers for the rest of the weekend but now, it was time to get back to reality and that Hell hole they call school.

"I do _not_ want to go to school tomorrow," Beca groaned some sort of toddler noise into Chloe's bedsheets when she fell face first into the pillows and waited for her turn in the bathroom. "I think we should play hooky and sleep all day."

There was a response from Chloe in the bathroom where she was brushing her teeth but all Beca could make out was muffled gibberish through a mouthful of toothpaste. Hearing Chloe spit and rinse her mouth out with water, she walked out of the bathroom with a mother's stern look written all over her face.

"We are _not_ skipping." Beca groaned some more at Chloe's words, knowing there's no way she can budge her girlfriend into staying home tomorrow.

They were seniors, who were months away from graduating, tomorrow was Monday; nobody likes Monday's and they just got off from break. Don't you think Chloe should be a little bit more flexible with Beca's wishes? It's not like she asks for a lot.

"Why not?" Beca whined when Chloe joined her on the bed. "We could binge watch all your boring tv shows like the meth one, or Orange Is The New Black. I need to catch up on my episodes..." She stopped listing off shows when an even better idea popped in her head. "Or better yet, we can Netflix and Chill all day long."

Chloe ignored Beca's suggestive wiggles to her eyebrows-though it made her giggle at her girlfriend's cuteness and kicked her off the bed with her foot. She laughed when Beca stumbled to the floor and walked her way into the bathroom to freshen up. "We can do that after your game tomorrow!" She yelled into the bathroom when she heard the water from the faucet turn on and reached for the nearby case to put on her glasses.

Beca came out seconds later with a toothbrush placed in her hand, a mouth full of white foam that was on the verge of slipping from the corners of her mouth, hair in a messy bun on the top of her head and now, shirtless, only sporting a black sports bra above a pair of underarmour running shorts. She mumbled something with a pout to her eyes, batting her lashes at Chloe that sounded like, "baby please," and Chloe shook her head, standing by her word even though Beca Mitchell was being extremely adorable.

And her lack of clothing clearly wasn't helping Chloe out either.

Shaking her head with pursed lips, not budging by Beca's puppy dog eyes, Chloe watched Beca stomp her way back into the bathroom to spit. "Your coach checks attendance and if we skip tomorrow, you aren't playing in your game." Chloe scooted over on the bed to give Beca her designated side when she emerged from the bathroom, breath minty fresh and all the makeup on her face removed. "My coach, also checks my attendance and since we are performing during your halftime tomorrow, it wouldn't be ideal for the pom's captain to be suspended for ditching."

"I guess you're right." Beca sighed, moving her head to lean over Chloe's shoulder when she opened up her arms. Finding a comfortable spot in her girlfriend's hold, Beca brushed a light kiss over Chloe's collar bone. "I'm excited to see you perform."

This side of Beca was Chloe's favorite. The side where she'd put down all her defensive guards and softy Beca would make an appearance, allowing Chloe to comfort her with tight hugs and piles of constant face kisses. As the days continued, it became a more frequent thing Beca did as well. She sort of wished Beca would always be this cuddly and sweet but then again, she loved her "bad ass," too grumpy for cuddling girlfriend a tad bit more.

"I'm excited that you get to see me perform. You've only seen my cheer performances since we have to always travel with the guy's team so showing you some poms routines is going to be awesome."

Chloe always hated that rule when it came to sports. Whether it was Cheerleading or the poms team, they'd always have to travel with the boys no matter if the girls were playing at home. Where was the title IX rule?

"You wanna practice? I could be like the judge or whatever."

"Nope." Chloe said, popping the "p" and Beca lifted her head with furrowed brows. She was probably taken back by the sudden decline to practice since Chloe always asks for a second opinion on a song, or a cheer routine. That was sort of their thing actually, asking what each other thoughts were on certain problems.

"Why not?" Beca hinted offence in her voice but Chloe only gave her a reassuring smile to let her know it wasn't anything bad.

"I want you to be surprised that's all. I choreographed the whole dance routine with some pointers from Aubrey but other than that, it was all me." Chloe admitted proud and Beca nodded her head in understanding with a smile, repositioning her head back on the front of Chloe's chest.

"I bet it's great. Your routines are always great." Chloe couldn't help the face splitting grin at these sweet words that turned her insides to goo. Beca tonight was on a mission to kill her, she is sure of it. "You thinking about going pro?"

Chloe laughed, feeling Beca start to smile where she laid her cheek above the cut on her tank top. "You mean like for the NFL or something? Or Dancing With The Stars material?"

"Not Dancing With The Stars. The chances of you falling in love with your dancing partner is way too high. All he needs is a good salsa lesson and whoosh, you're under his charming spell."

"Oh shut up!" Chloe laughed out loud. "You're the only one for me baby, and no Enrique Iglesias is going to change that."

"What about Nyle DiMarco?"

"The deaf guy?"

Beca scoffed, "yes the deaf guy," she mocked also in her best Chloe impersonation. "Literally, the hottest one on that damn show! Even I couldn't sit here and say he wouldn't slap the gay right out of me."

"Jeez, babe, I seriously feel the love." Chloe raised a hand to her chest, clenching her heart with her best attempt to fake cry.

"Sorry, but you've seen him right?"

Chloe rolled her eyes so hard she swears Beca could feel them from where she was laying down. "Is it wrong to be having second thoughts about our relationship?"

Chloe felt Beca's chest rise and fall as she barked a fit of cackles into her chest, "I'm just kidding!" When Chloe didn't budge with this, Beca leaned up to pepper kisses all over her face until she finally gave in and stole a few for her lips. She absolutely hated how she couldn't stay mad at Beca for long, even if they were just messing around. It was her greatest flaw. "I love you."

Chloe rolled her eyes at Beca dopey smile, "yeah yeah, whatever."

Chloe tickled her fingers along Beca's bareback, loving the newly raised goosebumps form or the random shiver Beca jolted up from when she brushed across a certain area.

"But seriously Chlo. What do you plan on doing as far as your future?"

They would always do this. Fall into playful jabs towards each other as they teased and teased and teased about certain topics, making jokes and laughing. But when it became time to switch into a more serious conversation, both her and Beca would shape up pretty quickly. It just worked for them.

As far as this conversation, Chloe hasn't been completely opened with what she wanted to become when she got older, not that she didn't want Beca to know but mostly because she herself didn't even have a clue as to what she wanted to do. One thing she does know is that wherever Beca ends up going or they mutually decide on a school, she'll be right there next to her.

"I don't know. I love to dance, but I also love to sing. I love music too." Chloe listed as Beca bobbed her head up and down. "It's just, scary you know?"

"Trust me, Chlo, I know."

"Maybe I could stick with cheer and major in something music wise. That way I could keep doing what I love for myself as well as teaching other people about what I love. Does that make sense?"

Beca chuckled. "Yeah it does, and I think that's a great idea. Maybe a teacher or something? Or even a coach for a cheer squad. That'd be pretty neat!" Beca hinted amusement in her own idea. "You could be like Abby Lee Miller."

"No, Beca! That woman is a monster!" Chloe said with a giggle.

"But you're such a great dancer," Beca full on whined into Chloe's chest. "I could watch you spin, jump and do the splits all day, everyday. Seriously, I could make a career out of it. Fuck producing!"

"And I could watch you play basketball on ESPN during the championships but you already crashed and burned that dream for me." Chloe felt Beca shake with laughter then huff with defeat.

"Touche Beale. Touche."

"Speaking of basketball, are you excited for your game tomorrow? Second home game in what feels like a bajillion years. All of them have been away...though you haven't had much anyways."

Beca sighed, "yeah, I'm amped about it. Also I'm a bit nervous. Rumor is that the transfer point guard already verbally committed to Oregon with a full ride."

Chloe knew that athletic scholarships- especially for girls- were given less compared to male athletes. And if this so called player ended up with a full ride to a pac twelve schools then she must be pro worthy.

"Okay, that's a rumor, babe, and we all know trusting rumors isn't the way to go."

Or in other words, don't believe anybody's relationship because they may or may not be fake dating.

Hashtag Steca.

"I know I know. It's just, I'll probably end up blocking her with my speed and I don't want to ruin this game for us. I know it sounds crazy and fast to think this but Chlo, I think we could win our league."

Both Barden's women and make basketball team has gone undefeated with the four games already played. If they end up keeping their winning streak alive, they'd both win conference at the same time, thus making history for Barden. Never has both male and female of the same sport won their conference at the same time and if they do that on top on winning state as well, they'd be legends.

"I just don't want to let my team down." Beca whispered weakly.

"Alright, stop right there." Chloe pushed Beca's head off her chest to rest and lay on the pillow next to her so she could get a good look at those cloudy blues. They weren't as bold as they usually were, less confident and Chloe could sense the doubt under her gaze.

"You have already broken Barden's record with the amount of points you've scored in only four games and already, your picture is going to be featured on the hall of fame wall and you've only gone to Barden for a year. You Beca Mitchell, are the best damn point guard on this planet. And I'm not saying this just because you're are my girlfriend and it's my duty to." Beca rolled her eyes with a small smile and watery eyes.

"Thanks Chlo."

"Of course." Chloe kissed Beca's forehead and used her fingers to tickle the hairs behind her ear. "Everyone needs a reminder every now and then at how awesome they are."

Chloe tossed Beca a wink before leaning back to dim the lights in her room and grab the remote to her ipod dock. Turning on the stereo, she pressed the play button to see what was cued up and ready. Currently, the song choice for the night was Tove Lo, "Say It," one of Chloe's personal favorites and couldn't think of a better jam to lighten the mood.

Beca was watching each movement carefully, confused to what Chloe was doing as she thought they were going to bed.

Not having a music session ten o'clock at night on a Sunday.

Smirking when Chloe got resumed her position next to her, "what are you doing?" she asked.

"You wanna Netflix and chill right now?" Chloe gave a wink before snagging her bottom lip with her teeth and moving to hover over her stunned girlfriend under the sheets. "You know, because we have school and all tomorrow."

Beca bit back the urge to slip and say that this _technically_ wasn't Netflix and chilling since they were listening to music and not watching tv. Nonetheless though, music and chilling or whatever Chloe was hinting to right now still meant the same thing and that alone made Beca's blood boil through her veins.

"Right...now?" Beca's voice squeaked towards the end as her eyes fell immediately to Chloe's cleavage. And if Chloe wasn't trying to be sexy right now, she'd tease Beca about the adorable noise that just came out of her mouth.

"Mhmm." Chloe hummed seductively, and loved how Beca's eyes wouldn't dare to move from her chest. She knew Beca was a boobman but seriously, the girl wasn't joking. "You wanna know something?"

It took a while for Beca to register that Chloe asked her something as her main focus was clearly right in front of her. Shaking out of her mini trance, "what is it?"

"Studies show that an orgasm before competition can boost an athlete's performance and or stamina."

This was a complete one eighty turn, taking Beca fully off guard. "Um, and where did you hear that? Stacie? That's totally something Stacie would say."

"Maybe." Chloe clicked her tongue under a smirk and devious eyes that she knew had a pretty large effect over Beca's body language by the sudden stiffness. She used it to her advantage, rolling her hips just a little over Beca's front where she was trapped beneath Chloe's thighs and savoured the breathy moan she got in return. "You wanna test it out?" Her hands skimmed down Beca's still half naked chest, nails scratching her stomach until one reached the brim of her shorts and teased the skin underneath. "You just have to stay quiet...if you can."

The last thing Chloe needs is to have her brothers walk in on her going down on Beca with her face between her legs. She knew she'd never live it down if that was the case.

By the time Beca could even form a sentence without being distracted by the route Chloe's hands was taking into the front of her shorts, the redhead was already gone and under the covers, leaving Beca with only a lump in the sheets to look at before all the air from her lungs was sucked right from her body when she felt something in between her legs, not even allowing her the chance to say anything.

That night, not only did she receive one orgasm but in fact, multiple. Orgasms that left her sleeping on cloud nine, high on ecstasy and floating away blissfully with a drained and dopey smile on her face as she snuggled up under Chloe's arms.

She prays that tomorrow her performance is heightened because if that's the case, she doesn't mind making this a ritual between the two of them.

Doesn't mind _one_ bit.

* * *

To say that Beca definitely didn't feel the tingling euphoria and glow the next day sure wasn't the case here as she suited up for her basketball game that night in the locker room.

The day went just like any other school day would; Beca would pick up Chloe at her house, they'd head to anatomy together and she'd end up teasing her until Chloe would put her foot down and force her to do some work and pay attention before they both end up getting in trouble, or before Beca ended up missing some important material. "Beca, I swear to God if you keep sneaking your hand up my leg any longer that will be the last time you touch me in a _very_ long time."

Threatening Beca with sex of course got her to stop in a heartbeat, not wanting to chance of Chloe was being serious or not so, she ended up listening to their teacher for the rest of the hour.

Then, the both of them would separate to go sit through their other boring classes and promise each other to meet up at lunch with Stacie and Aubrey. After lunch and their other classes they had during the afternoon, the four of them would walk down to choir together and there, they all would start practicing for the quarterfinals which is happening next week.

Everybody in choir, including Gail was a little fussy compared to normal since they really needed to nail the choreography and vocals to perfection after watching a video of their competition they'll be performing against. Gail claimed that the Symph Vibes were four year remaining champions in the ICHSA and were the prime group to beat. Beca thinks their routine is awesome and doesn't think they have anything to worry about. Chloe, of course, isn't thinking the same way with her soloing and all. She's damn near her breaking point with how hysterical she is becoming thanks to all the nerves and Beca should be affected by this like some kind of disease since literally everyone in choir is flipping shit.

But she's not.

And maybe it's just one of those days where she is super laid back and chill about things that should make her jittery and come tomorrow, she'll be just as nervous. But even with her game, she can't find it in her to worry about anything surprisingly.

This mellow sort of vibe was like this for Beca during warm ups where she'd usually use the time to scout the other team as they practiced lay ups and their shooting drills and see which one is a threat as far as points. Also looking over at the other team would start to sketch her out, making her more nervous about the game. Today though, Beca didn't look over there once other than accidentally stealing a few glances.

The team was tall, the team was built, the team looked extremely fast and they looked like a tough team to beat.

And Beca should be freaking out just a little bit just like normal but just like the entire beginning of her day, she was calm and relaxed and not worried about anything.

Just like the rumors said, the other school's point guard was hard to guard and very skilled with her left handed lay up. She was almost too fast for Beca to keep up with but strangely, Beca was able to her break her steals record and this "pro point guard," so they say, could barely make it past the half court line before Beca would take the ball right out of her hands.

She didn't know what it was, or why she felt like she was running off off adrenaline but whatever it was, she came out to play tonight.

And that showed with the number of points she already had in her basket.

"Beca, Jesus. What did you have for breakfast today? Spinach? A bowl of nails? You're killing in out there!" Emily patted Beca on the shoulder with an impressed grin as she was drinking from her water bottle. The team was in the locker room for halftime, already having a solid thirty point lead against their opponents and half of those points were from Beca alone.

"Thanks Em." Beca smiled through her exhaustion, wiping the sweat along her forehead with the neck of her jersey and fixed her Nike headband.

"Great job!" Their coach came in seconds after with a clipboard of plays and more water for them team. "I don't know what it is but Vantage Point can't score on you guys! Also," He transferred his attention over to Beca who was winded and trying to absorb as much electrolytes as she humanly could-without cramping of course. "Beca, you're a monster out there kid!" The rest of the team erupted into cheers and Beca tried to hide her face in embarrassment at the level of attention she was getting. "Only halftime and you've scored twenty four already! Whatever you did before this, keep doing it because wow, you're about to break records kiddo."

Beca keeps the whole sex thing out of the equation but truthfully, she's starting to think that her playing so well today is because of Chloe last night. You know, her mouth and all. That's probably why Beca feels so relax and calm about the things that usually tweaks her out.

It was all starting to make sense now.

The coach gave a little pep talk and added a few more plays since the other team was probably switching their defense and going into man. There wasn't much to be said really, and Becs was happy for it because a reminder lit inside her head about Chloe's performance during halftime.

Making sure that her coach was finished, they all stuck their hands in and yelled "Knights" before Beca took off without warning.

SOS by Rihanna cues up on the gymnasium speakers as she ran as fast as she could down the halls to get there and when she finally made it, Chloe, Aubrey and the rest of the poms team was lined up in the middle of the court, wearing short green shorts and a matching green and white zip up jacket that read "Knights" on the back.

Chloe was right about surprising Beca because as she walked up to the court to watch, her mouth near dropped to the floor with how insanely _hot_ the whole routine was on the sidelines snapping photos of them dancing and Beca is so grateful that she'd be able to have pictures of this exact performance because this one was one to remember.

Chloe dancing was something Beca can't get enough and seeing her out on the court, flipping her long, straight hair side to side with one of those insanely sexy facials she has learned through cheering was literally _killing_ Beca.

Everything was happening, kicks, twists, shakes and…..twerking? Since when did Chloe know how to move her ass like that and why is Beca just finding out about this now?!

Even Aubrey was one hell of a dancer and Beca could see Stacie from the distance enjoying their performance almost a little too much by the look of hunger laced in her eyes and how she was seconds away from devouring the blonde.

Beca legit almost lost it once they took off their jackets and sported a tight, long sleeve crop top that showed every flexed muscle in Chloe's stomach whenever she moved a certain way and we're now on the ground, doing a provocative dance that reminded Beca of a Ciara music video.

It was almost too hard to watch and Beca quickly felt her breathing hitch and her head start to become foggy.

Their routine was done before Beca knew it and as they were exiting the court, waving to the student section of the bleachers who were going absolutely bonkers over the performance, Chloe caught Beca in the distance, tossing her a flirty, exhausted wink and pointed up to the score. She mouthed a "finish it," over to Beca and that was all she needed to hear before her body started shifting gears and a brand new wave of energy hit Beca like a semi truck.

It was game time now.

* * *

"So, I'm not going to say I told you so but after a game like that, I feel half responsible for your performance out there Mitchell." Chloe cooed and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck where she was leaning against Beca's jeep outside.

Barden ended up taking the game right from Vantage Point's hands and won the game by a long shot, keeping their winning streak alive. The boys team even won their game against Vantage but definitely wasn't a high scoring game like the girl's was.

As far as Beca, she finished the fourth quarter with a total of 36 scoring points average for the game, breaking an all time record that was held by Amanda Delorenzo, class of 1989. People were going nuts about it honestly but Beca was pretty low key about the whole thing. Yes, she was pumped that they won and she broke a record but really, all she wanted to do was chill with Chloe. Maybe go to sleep.

It was like, all day she was running off of some drug high and now, she was finally hitting a wall and crashing. Crashing hard.

"Oh do you now?" Beca hooked her arms around Chloe's waist, smashing their bodies closer together.

"Um, yeah! You can't say my gifts for you last night didn't help calm your cute butt down a little bit. Before my mouth got a hold of you, you were seconds away from ripping your hair out by your levels of stress." Chloe's eyes glowed under the moon's light and her smirk only shined brighter.

"And here I thought I won the game all by myself." Beca winked, eyes glinting.

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't." Chloe shrugged. "All I know is an orgasm is a simple cure before a competition."

"Watch what you say, babe. I might take you up on several of those every time before I play now."

Chloe leaned in close until their lips were brushing against each other, "and _you_ don't have to twist my arm with a free pass to get into your pants. It would be an absolute _honor_ to rock your world."

Talking between the two of them stopped as they started making out on the side door of Beca's jeep like a cliche, Friday Night Lights, high school sports movie; the star player and the head cheerleader just getting it on after a big game win. All that was missing was the matching letterman jackets and a Wham! song to play in the background.

"You were totally right by the way." Beca muttered against Chloe's lips, breaking away from the kissing after a while.

Chloe tilted her head puzzled. "Mmm, right about what?" She hummed slowly.

"Your dance routine," Beca answered with a smirk. "You and your team-mostly you- looked so _hot_ out there. Way….better than cheering that's for sure. And since when can you twerk?" Beca did her best to act offended that she didn't know about this about her girlfriend.

This was exactly something she _should_ know about.

Chloe's eyes lit up at the compliment. "Oh you know, a hidden talent." She winked and had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep in the moan when Beca's hands snaked down to grab her bottom, giving the area a gentle squeeze. "Did you like it?"

"Like it?" Beca scoffed, shaking her head. "More like _loved_ it! Of course, I knew you were flexible because of obvious reasons but _shit_ Chlo, you dancing will seriously kill me some day."

"Well, when you tell me that it makes me not want to dance for you anymore." Chloe teased and while her mouth was saying something completely different, the way she was rolling her hips into Beca was doing the exact opposite.

Beca about whimpered as she watched Chloe's hips swing side to side in a hypnotizing motion. Her hands fell in sync with the movements as they moved from her ass to her waist and used it to advantage to bring Chloe's front in closer to her's, eliminating all space in between.

"Jesus," Beca said breathless, eyes focused on Chloe's lower region. "When do I get to repay you for the favor last night?"

Chloe slowed her hips for Beca's sake if they wanted to actually get home anytime soon. If she continued there was no way they wouldn't end up in the trunk of Beca's jeep, going at it all night long. Talk about uncomfortable.

She'd much rather do that on bed, which is a lot more comfy.

"Whenever you want, baby."

With this, Beca wasted no time before pulling Chloe in for one last kiss until she was opening the passenger side door for Chloe to get in and jogging to the driver's side to start the vehicle.

Let's just say, they made it back home in _record_ time that night.

And all of a sudden, Beca wasn't so tired anymore.

* * *

The rest of the week and weekend flew by as the Trebled Belles spent hours on top of hours practicing for their performance coming up and before they knew it, quarterfinals of the ICHSA South Region was right around the corner. It actually came a lot faster than they expected as now everyone from choir was loading up the bus to spend the weekend competing.

Finals were taking place in Macon at a fancy hotel, which was an hour away from Atlanta and since the bus was leaving Friday morning to make their performance time at six in the evening, as well as scope out the other competition they're up against, Gail figured they'd just stay the night and leave Sunday morning with the shit load of school budget Barden had, giving the students a full day Saturday to just relax.

Also, it would be a nice little get away from everything and everyone and treat these next few days as a vacation.

Friday morning, Beca strolled up into the school's parking lot around seven, half awake and still half asleep as it was way too early to be taking a road trip on an uncomfortable bus. The thought of spending an hour on it made Beca even more grumpy than she already was. At least she would have time to sleep on the way there and take a nap at their hotel before they perform tonight.

Chloe, one who was far more of a morning person compared to Beca, followed right behind with a child's smile as Stacie and Aubrey pulled up right next to them in an empty parking space. They all walked over to the bus to throw their duffle bags in the back and took their seats inside.

"I might or might not be freaking out," Chloe panted out when her and Beca took a pair of middle seats on the bus right behind where Stacie and Aubrey were seated. Being the gentlewoman that she was raised to be, Beca gave Chloe the window seat and waited in the aisle until Chloe was in.

"Don't be." Beca patted Chloe's thigh, giving the area reassuring brushes with her thumb through the sweatpants she was wearing.

All night, Chloe was going batshit insane as the nerves finally caught up to her at the realization of soloing today at finals. Beca didn't understand why she was so nervous about performing when she has soloed for choir before many times in the past but when she made the mistake and asked this, Chloe snapped and told her it's her last year here at Barden and wants them as a group to go farther than the semifinals where apparently, they always end up getting eliminated. If she messes up, they could possibly even get cut the first round of the quarterfinals and that's something that is terrifying her the most.

"You're one Hell of a singer babe and are totally going to put Ariana Grande to shame when you solo." Beca smiled when Chloe seemed to lighten up a bit, but could still sense some tension bubbling inside her.

On the off days when they aren't practicing with the group, Beca took the liberty to hear Chloe sing her parts and make sure she was hitting the right notes. Gail decided on the song "Focus" to perform and though Ariana has a more alto, deep type of voice compared to Chloe, who was a pure soprano, Beca thought her voice matched perfectly when she worked to hit the lower notes. But words can only get so far if the other person still has doubts and for Chloe, she has many.

"Why don't you go to sleep? Ease the tension off you a bit." Beca suggested with a reassuring smile and knew she was receiving a fake one in return when Chloe switched her focus from outside the window to her. "I'll wake you when we stop to get breakfast."

Not able to hide the yawn, Chloe nodded her head once she got it out. "Okay," and connected her closest hand with Beca's, positioning her body more comfortable so she was leaning her head on Beca's shoulder. Nala, her pillow pet lion was always joining them on this wonderful bus ride and was snuggly held tight in Chloe's arms.

Chloe was wearing one of Beca's hoodies over a side ponytail and the hood was up over her head. She had on her reading glasses and Beca thought she was the cutest thing on earth.

Even though she was seconds away from losing it.

The bus started up once Gail took attendance to make sure everyone was there. Half of the students were already falling back to sleep when Beca scanned the bus and saw Jesse passed out by himself in his own row, Bumper and Donald knocked out on the window and Fat Amy wearing one of those eye masks and an airplane, travel pillow around her neck, leaning on Cynthia in the front of the bus. Emily and Benji were the only exception to not sleeping, who were engaging in a serious conversation about school as Benji was helping the girl out with some math homework.

On the inside, it was hotter than Hell, the road was so bumpy Beca had to pop some Advil and close her eyes before she yacks all over the bus and Amy was snoring so obnoxiously loud that Beca was seconds away from strangling her with Chloe's pillow pet.

In conclusion to everything so far, this is about to be one shit show of a road trip.

Beca just hopes they make it there soon.

* * *

Once they got a half hour on the road, Chloe was passed out on Beca's shoulder, along with everyone else on the bus-except for Stacie and Aubrey this time who were watching a movie on Aubrey's iPad. Beca felt a wet spot on her t-shirt where Chloe's face was lying and knew her girlfriend was drooling but couldn't find it in her to wake Chloe up. She was having a rough morning and needed the sleep to relax a bit.

So, she continued to run her thumb across the back of Chloe's hand and kiss the top of her head every so often while she watched her twitch and mumble gibberish unconsciously.

Despite her own exhaustion after waking up so early, Beca couldn't for the life of her fall asleep on a moving vehicle without getting car sick so instead, she listened to music on her laptop and tried working on a new mix until they stopped somewhere for food. This was sort of a struggle as Chloe occupied one of Beca's hands with her own, leaving Beca with only one hand to work but other than that, the drive so far was nice.

After a while, the bus pulled into a IHOP off the highway and once the smell of bacon, pancakes and coffee hit everyone's senses, every single one of them awoke like the living dead and rushed out the doors of the bus and into the place to get seated.

Because of the size group they had and minimal space in the IHOP, Gail had to split everyone into fours when the group was called. Aubrey, Stacie, Beca and Chloe of course all were grouped together and found a booth by the window to sit at.

"How do you feel?" Beca asked Chloe when they took a seat in the booth and threw her arm up around her shoulders to rest against the booth.

Hair tasseled from being squashed under a hood, eyes puffy and red from exhaustion and post sleep coma and intentions on her cheek from Beca's t-shirt where she was leaning her face against, Chloe Beale looked awful.

But in a very cute, awful way.

"I feel better," Chloe said through a big yawn and took off her glasses to rub her eyes before putting them back on. "I still am a little anxious and jittery."

"You're going to kill it tonight Red," Stacie chipped in as she scanned through the menu. "Your pipes are going to blow the judges away."

"Yeah, what Stacie said. You're going to rock your solo." Aubrey added with a smile before giving a quick squeeze to Chloe's hand.

"I keep trying to tell her that but she's being stubborn." Brows furrowed, Chloe turned to scowl at Beca with this comment before giving into the smirk she received when looking and ended up smiling herself.

Food was ordered after going through some tough decisions; like, pancakes or waffles? Scrambled eggs or sunny side up eggs? Or even hash browns or fruit for a side?

All of these were very tricky to choose from but after some time to think, the four of them all came to conclusion on what to eat.

Chloe's body language after getting some food in her seemed to lighten up a bit more but Beca knew she was still uneasy about the performance tonight. She honestly didn't know how to help Chloe calm down but something needed to be done.

"Okay, kids! Just another half hour and we will be at our hotel. There, I will give the rooming assignments, itinerary and you'll have about an hour to change into costumes before we head out to the competition." Gail explained at the front of the bus as they started driving again.

"Will there be free massages?" Amy asked, deadpan while Cynthia eyes lit up in excitement and Gail arched a brow at her question before shaking her head no. "What about a mini bar?" Again, Gail shook her head but Amy wasn't budging. "Foot rubs?"

"Okay!" Gail interrupted before anymore ridiculous questions were asked that had nothing to do with the competition. "Everyone got the plan?"

All the students nodded their heads in understanding and she smiled before plugging her earphones into an ipod and opened a book she brought to continue reading.

Beca figured Chloe wasn't going to want to sleep anymore on this bus ride since she slept the first half already so, she pulled out her laptop again from her bag sitting in between her legs to look for a movie for them to watch. Looking over, she saw Chloe staring blankly out the window with her bottom lip being chewed on by her teeth, twiddling her thumbs back and forth on top of her lap without saying a single word. Silence like this was rare when it came to Chloe since the girl loved to talk about anything and everything, especially with Beca, so seeing her this painfully quiet was almost alarming.

Wanting to do something for Chloe to take her mind off the performance tonight because Beca hated seeing her this nervous, an idea quickly popped into her head. She placed her laptop back into her bag before kicking it out into the aisle so she could stand up and reach to grab a blanket Chloe brought from the overhead bin just in case it got cold on the bus.

Once she grabbed the blanket, she sat back down and saw Chloe staring at her confused while she spread out the material over both of their legs.

"Cold?" Chloe asked in a way that sounded like she thought Beca was absolutely crazy if she was in fact, cold right now.

And yeah, the temperature on the bus was everything but blanket worthy but, Beca needed it for some cover up with what she is about to do.

Shrugging her shoulders, "yeah. My legs and all." This seemed like a valid excuse to Chloe since she was wearing shorts instead of pants and nodded her head before resuming her stare back out the window.

Beca examined the bus to make sure everyone was in their own little element and when she saw that majority of them were back to sleeping again and or listening to music peacefully, she decided that this was a perfect time.

Sliding her hand underneath the blanket, which was now covering mid stomach down, she moved it gently over to lay on the inside of Chloe's thigh. This movement wasn't anything new from Beca's previous touches and didn't get much of a reaction from Chloe except for a contented sigh.

Forgetting completely that she was left handed and the only hand close to Chloe was her right, she cursed herself silently but decided that doing this might help Chloe out a bit.

And also, maybe with some practice, she can work on becoming ambidextrous.

So, Beca nonchalantly inched her hand up higher on Chloe's thigh until she reach her destination.

A high pitched squeal of some sort erupted through Chloe once Beca's hand squeezed an unexpected area under the blanket, causing her to grab Beca's hand before she could do it again and this caused both Stacie and Aubrey to turn around with confused glares.

"Jesus, Chloe." Aubrey spoke, her face just peeking through the space in between her and Stacie's seat so she could get a look at Chloe, who was wide eyed and breathing heavy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Beca answered for Chloe, knowing the girl was probably too stunned to speak with her hand still cupping a very inappropriate area unnoticeably. "Spider." She shrugged the excuse and turned to face Chloe, biting back the smirk to keep a serious face when she saw a mixed look plastered on Chloe's face; somewhere between the lines of turned on and petrified. "Isn't that right, Chloe?"

It took awhile for Chloe to speak up at this confirmation and caused a lot of suspicion coming from Aubrey and Stacie in front of them, still watching her closely. "Y-yeah." Her voice ended up cracking at the beginning and Beca had to bite the inside of her cheek not to laugh. "It just….scared me and all. Sorry guys."

Brows knitted together suspiciously, Stacie and Aubrey both nodded their heads and turned back around to resume the movie they were watching.

Seeing that all eyes were off them, Chloe twisted her head to look at a guilty looking Beca seated right next to her with an unimpressed scowl. "What did you think you're doing?" She hissed under her breath, eyes shooting lasers out from those icy blues. Her tone wasn't an angry hiss towards Beca but more so a startled question because Beca's hand was still under the blanket and still caught in between her legs and is not moving any time soon.

"Sorry," Beca whispered insincere and her smirk was now out in the open for Chloe to see. Shrugging,"hand slipped."

"No it did _not_ just slip, Beca Mitchell." Chloe whispered in the same tone, just loud enough for only Beca to hear. "What do you think you're doing? We are in public, on a bus and around all our friends. I think this whole scene might end up getting us caught." Chloe gestured down to her crotch were surprisingly, Beca's hand was underneath but wasn't showing through the blanket that laid on top.

"I think you need to relax." Beca said calmly. She wasn't one for being such an, exhibitionist and past Beca would've been appalled by her current actions. But she couldn't lie and say this was a little bit thrilling. Plus, she's doing this for Chloe to let loose and compose herself before tonight.

Kinda like donating to charity.

All for a good cause. Duh.

"Weren't you the one who told me an orgasm calms one person's nerves down before a big event?" Beca challenge with a raised brow, using her words as ammo.

Catching her off guard, "yes, but that was totally different." Came Chloe's answer. " _That_ , was before a _basketball game._ Not before an acapella singing competition."

"Oh, same thing, Chlo." Beca waved this off with her free hand and reached down to grab the pillow pet off the ground and handed it over to Chloe. "Just, sit back, and enjoy," she smiled, smirk not seeming to fade away and watched patiently as Chloe's tension started to ease.

Taking the pillow, Chloe placed it against the window to nuzzle on the side of her face before throwing her hood up again and closing her eyes. When she realized the path of Beca's now moving hand and the territory it was seconds away from passing, she held her breath and clenched her jaw tight when Beca's fingers slipped just under the elastic band of her sweatpants.

"Seems like you're enjoying this a little too much as well." Beca joked when she felt the amount of perspiration and heat seeping through Chloe's thin underwear.

Unable to respond, which only made it harder for Beca to not slip and make what they're doing this moment noticeable to the others around them, she began to rub small circles against Chloe's core. Teasing wasn't much of an option even though Beca _loved_ to tease, but where they were was risky by itself, and couldn't test out her luck with the possibility of getting caught by anyone on the bus with them.

A distraction Beca thought would be ideal and less incredulous so, she opened her laptop over her legs and moved her connected headphones over her ears while still testing the waters in between Chloe's thighs.

Speeding it up, Beca gravitated her hand towards Chloe's stomach until her fingers slipped just under her underwear lace and continued her motions without any restrictions, now feeling the wetness cover her digits individually.

A sharp gasp of air squeezed pass Chloe's tightly sealed lips and her fake sleeping was looking more and more forced. Beca would've thought that she'd be more paranoid with the lack of camouflage covering her motions, but the way Chloe had her lip snagged in her teeth and how her hips were starting to grind into Beca's hand for more fiction was _way_ too hot for Beca to care about anything else at the moment.

She was absolutely loving each sound she got when her fingers flicked Chloe's sensitive nub and how Chloe's hands over her thighs started tightening, clutching the blanket with a clenched grip.

Changing movements, Beca dipped a single finger inside her heat and started thrusting in and out fast. Chloe's breathing was picking up and the sound of faint cries were starting to be heard the faster Beca's fingers pumped. This only spurred a confident push and she soon added a second finger into the equation.

Chloe was on the edge of climax; Beca knew by the flushness rising to her cheeks and the speed of her hips rocking into Beca's hand was accelerating.

Her hand was starting cramp, her forearm muscles were starting to burn, the movements weren't as smooth as she'd like them to be and she mentally noted that using her right hand was never going to happen again. Chloe though, didn't seem to mind as exasperated pants puffed out from her lips and her brows were knitting closer together.

Soft moans made themselves present and that should've been a clear warning that Chloe was struggling to keep it in as the lip caught in her teeth was about to be bitten off. But Beca, being her obvious self and way too entertained by what's going on, continued her motions determined.

" _Mmm_ _Fuck_ …" It was more of a weak cry than the word itself and also, a little louder than Beca was safe with.

Not stopping though, Beca leaned in close to Chloe's ear and hushed, reminding her of where they were exactly before quickening her pace.

More pressure was being used as the palm of her hand was rubbing against Chloe's most sensitive area and finding a steady rhythm, it didn't take much longer until a guttural moan exited from deep within Chloe and she smothered her face into her pillow placed between the window and her ear.

Thighs tightened around Beca's hand as Chloe's body violently shook with ecstasy and cussed to herself when audible noises that were meant to be silent made themselves present throughout the bus. Any other time, Beca would praise her skills after hearing Chloe be so vocal, especially with a hand she never used before, but now just wasn't the time.

Was _not_ the time at all.

Thankfully, everyone was too busy being caught up in their own little world or knocked out in a coma to be paying attention to anything Chloe and her were doing so, it wasn't that big of a deal.

That was until there was a clear identifier that the people in front of them heard the entire thing play out and started turning around before Beca could remove her hand.

This time when Aubrey and Stacie turned back around at the noise Chloe just made- _was_ making, Beca started panicking to think of an excuse.

Their eyes waited for an answer, switching between Chloe and Beca. "Uh….cramps." She settled on and coughed up her best fake laugh that came out a lot more nervous and shaky than anything really. She glanced over to Chloe for some help and saw she still had her eyes shut, breath labored and chest rising up and down with the lack of air.

Aubrey's eyes flashed to a worried state. "Do you need anything? I have Midol in my bag…"

"No!" Chloe rushed out as her body was still undergoing severe spasms when Beca retracted her fingers out from inside her. Aubrey's suspicion only heightened by Chloe's exaggerated tone and seeing the blonde's expression through a squinted eye, she took a deep breath to simmer down. "No, Bree. I'm….fine." Her voice was returning back to normal but Beca could still hear the huskiness behind each word and it couldn't help but amuse her to no other. "I just...need to sleep it off."

Hesitant at first, Aubrey nodded her head and turned back around in her seat. Stacie on the other hand was still watching the two of them through apprehensive stares and a known sparkle hidden within her eyes. Beca knew this look. It was the look that Stacie would give when Beca just got caught doing something insanely naughty. And also a look that terrified Beca to no other. Nothing was said though except for the intense stare down between her and Beca before she sat back down in the seat.

As weird as it was, she was happy that Stacie kept her mouth shut.

Now in the clear, Beca fully pulled out her hand from underneath the blanket. "Um. Wow." She snickered and saw Chloe bring one of her hands up to her face and hid the embarrassing smile stretching across her mouth.

"I can't believe we just did that." Beca was happy to see Chloe laughing now. "It was kinda hot even though I'm going to have to sit in soaked underwear for the rest of the ride." Chloe said, eyes heavy and lazy when she pulled her hand away.

"It was a pleasure, Ms. Beale." Throwing a wink and unable to properly wash her hands, Beca lifted her fingers up to her mouth and sucked each one clean. Chloe caught this also and whimpered when Beca slowly popped each one out.

"I love you." Beca leaned in to kiss Chloe, only to be cut off by Stacie yelling, "keep it in your pants" and broke away with a laugh.

Resting her head over Beca's shoulder. "I love you too, always looking out for me."

"That's what I'm here for." Beca found her hand resting on Chloe's thigh, this time above the blanket, and switched her headset to earbuds so she could share. "Wanna listen?" She clicked on a playlist of favorite mixes.

Chloe nodded her head with a lazy smile that Beca sure missed a ton and put one of the earbuds in before closing her own eyes. Beca was about to do the same and maybe get a cat nap in before they make it to the hotel but before she could do that, her phone vibrated in her pocket and she withdrew the device to see an unread message from Stacie.

 _Jumbo Tits [8:35 am]: You sly DOG! ;) Didn't think you had it in you honestly. Don't you dare touch me without washing your hands first Mitchell._

Reading the message, Beca couldn't help but chuckle at being caught but also, couldn't help but feel content at being caught. Chloe seemed happier, less tense and if doing the dirty out in public was a risk to make her girlfriend smile, it was a risk Beca was happy to take.

* * *

Macon was truly, a beautiful city Beca concluded when they first arrived and the place holding the quarterfinal event was even nicer as they walked through the front doors. After changing and taking a power nap at the hotel where they were staying at, the Trebled Belles were dressed and ready to go as they waited in the audience, surrounded by other teams as they watched the other performances before they had to.

The grip from Chloe's hand as it held onto Beca's was more gentle than this morning and she was happy to see her less nervous about performing.

Wanting to make sure, "how do you feel now?" She nudged Chloe's shoulder, breaking her stare on the performing team on stage.

"A lot better." She smiled genuinely.

Glad to see that beaming set of teeth, Beca returned her attention to the stage. Who knew a simple orgasm could bring this powerful euphoria which also seemed to work for performing.

Oh well. The more you know Beca guesses.

In a blink of an eye, their group was backstage in preparation for the performance since they were on next after the infamous Symph Vibes who had the audience up and grooving. Just like Gail warned, the group was not only intimidating by their size group but also, the vocals were damn near perfect and choreography looked in sync like backup dancers on a Beyoncé tour.

Beca tried not to dwell on the fact that the group was scary talented for the sake of Chloe's well being but truthfully, it was hard not to.

They were seriously _amazing_ and they even made Sorry By Justin Bieber almost likable.

That is saying something by itself.

She rearranged her suspenders over a white, button up blouse that was rolled at the elbows and a pair of black slacks and black heels to finish the costume, along with a black fedora hat and white stripe across the middle. Gail as far as look, went for more a mobster, 1950s look and had everyone but Chloe dress like this.

For Chloe, she was wearing pinstripped zipper front dress with a white belt around her waist and a small white tie that was connected by the collars around the neck. She had black stockings, a pinstriped fedora above her curled, red hair and pair of black heels.

In Beca's opinion and probably everyone else's, Chloe looked insanely sexy.

Actually as a whole, they all looked pretty damn good.

"Guys!" Gail called out and signaled everyone to stand in a circle around her. When everyone was in listening distance, she continued, "this is it. A moment we have been working our asses off to get to." Surprised gasps and a few cheers were heard around the circle at the blunt language coming out of their teacher. "You guys are going to kill it out there, I know it." She beamed a smile, eyes starting to get misty, just like they always did before she sent her group off to perform. It was only their second performance of the year with many more to come but still, her students meant a lot to her and thought of them as her family.

So duh, she was sure to get emotional sometimes.

Beca gave Chloe's hand a reassuring squeeze, hopping that her nerves weren't eating her alive but when she looked over at her girlfriend, she saw her relaxed and smiling at Gail's speech.

"Chloe is going to kill her solo and we are going to show all this people what Barden is about!" Down more cheers were heard and Beca was worried that saying this would put some unneeded weight over Chloe's shoulders but it seemed like saying this only amped the girl up.

"Where's my good luck kiss?" Chloe said, turning to face Beca with a growing smirk. "You look super sexy by the way."

"Um, have you seen _you_? The judges are going to be lucky if you even make it out there before I get my hands on you." Beca slung her arms around Chloe's waist and kissed her cheek, keeping it PG since they were in public and around a lot of people.

"Just wait until after the show, baby." Another light kiss was added, this time on the lips before they made their way out onto the stage when the judges called out their group through the microphone.

It was showtime.

* * *

Beca was thrown harshly onto their hotel bed by her suspenders, her hat falling off at contact with the mattress, and Chloe wasted no time climbing up her body and connecting their lips in a bruising kiss.

Gentle was something Chloe always was when handling Beca but now, she was being everything but gentle, and Beca for her part, enjoyed this side of Chloe way too much.

Hands roamed across Beca's body needy and desperately and groped every inch of skin when she unbuttoned that restricting, white blouse.

"Okay Aguilera." Beca mumbled against Chloe's lips breathless, a nickname she came up with after their performance that literally blew the judges out of their chairs and through the roof.

The Trebled Belles with a jaw dropping performance ended up taking first in the quarterfinals, giving them a free pass into the semis taking place in January with a combined scored from overall performance, vocals, and choreography of 98 points total.

A wave of relief washed over everyone-more so Chloe than anybody else- as they dominated all the other opponents, especially the Symph Vibes themselves. Of course, the team ended up getting second place which also gave them a pass to the semifinals but hello, Barden now has bragging rights.

And that was something to celebrate about.

"I think I owe you a thank you for taking my mind off tonight on our bus ride up here." Chloe purred across Beca's lips in a kittenish tone that prickled her insides and sat up from where she was straddling Beca's waist.

Beca's eyes were fixed as Chloe detached her bra and threw it to the ground in a swift motion. Gulping through the dryness of her throat, "I think that's a wonderful idea,"and savoring all of Chloe's clad glory above her, she reached up her hands to cup Chloe's breasts before replacing them with her mouth.

Thank God they have time to spend alone before their celebratory dinner with the team.

Lord knows they need it.

* * *

 **I know the sex before studying was actually proven to help with focusing with studies and can make a person more happier and less distracted. But with the sex before a game is something I'm unsure about lol**

 **I've heard things about this that say it's true but can someone tell me if it is or isn't?! Haha There's a thing in baseball/softball that's called a "slump buster" which is technically the same thing so…..I DON'T KNOW XD**

 **ANYWAYS. This one was fun to write and hoped you guys enjoyed it :) More fun next chapter, as always.**

 **Till next time lovelies!**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	28. Couple's Jenga

**I've been in such a funk with this story lately...I have no idea what's going on.**

 **Here's next chap tho!**

 ***ALL STORIES UPDATED**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **Rumors- Chapter 28: Couple's Jenga**

Coming home from quarterfinals with a large trophy in hand was pretty blissful to say the least. Walking into school, for Gale at least, was world stopping for her, as well as everyone else in choir. Walking around the halls, people congratulated them on the win and to let them know the Trebled Belles were being routed for. All they had to do now was create another kick ass set to win the semis that's taking place in the new year and boom, Nationals is right around the corner.

Basketball for the most mellowed out for both Beca, Emily and Jesse since their last home game before the quarterfinals. Next game scheduled was in January and since finals were in full motion, all athletic sports had to but put on hold due to regulations, as well as competitions. So, practices became less frequent and when they did happen, most of the time it would just be cut short, leaving Beca with lots of free time to catch up with school.

It was the weekend before finals and once again, Tina and Warren were out on date night. The two of them decided to hit Atlanta's downtown for some old person concert; Beca honestly had no idea who it was they were seeing, never hearing of the band's name before and found herself hanging out with the usual gang in a house to themselves.

However, this time was a little different than the previous occasion when they were left alone. Instead of filling the house top to bottom with heavily, drunken teenagers, they cut the attendance rate by more than half and in the house was only Beca, Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey. Of course, they were still drinking, blasting the music on the new surround sound in the living room that Beca insisted on buying, doing irresponsible activities high school students shouldn't be doing and definitely _not_ studying for their upcoming tests.

Like, duh? Did you you really think they were going to spend a Saturday night, nose deep in textbooks, studying and cramming for tests?

The answer is, no.

But they were doing all these things in a small group and Beca had to say, it was a lot more pleasant than cleaning up puke and barley having shoulder room to scavenge through her own damn house. Also, it was casual and they didn't have to get dressed up and fancy-which was something she enjoyed more than anything.

Unless sweatpants and hoodies were considered fancy, with their hair tied up then by all means, Beca and her friends were ready for the ball.

Chloe brought the liquor, thanks to her two older brothers, who seem to only be wrapped around the redhead's fingers because of a certain incident. Something like a shit ton of bongs and a whole ton of weed in effort to try and hot box their own house that Chloe ended up walking in on after studying at the library for a few hours with Beca. Surprised was an understatement when the look of two, stoney bologna gingers saw their sister walking into the house, witnessing the thick cloud of the wonderful THC itself when they thought she'd be spending the night with her girlfriend.

Not being conjoined at the hip like Siamese twins, Beca and Chloe _**do**_ actually spend time apart. If not, their relationship wouldn't be the healthy and enjoyable one that it is today.

And Chloe tried telling her brothers this but she think they were too high to understand when they about rambled her head off with continuous question on why she wasn't with Beca. With that, she knew she had the world in her hands because this story was in no way parent material and use it to her advantage.

Hence the bottles and bottles of alcohol she brought over to Beca's house without them paying a dime.

Stacie, being the creative mastermind that she is, turned one of Beca's most hated games into one of her newly favorites. Jenga, sure you guys are all familiar with, was the same as always. They built the tower until there was no blocks left to stack and would each take turns pulling an individual piece.

But what made this turn on the game so much fun was that each block pulled had a dare written on the wood. Something like take a shot, take a piece of clothing off, shotgun a beer. And to make it more fun, in there were dares saying give your girlfriend a kiss, seven minutes in heaven, take a body shot anywhere off your lover's body, or one of Stacie's personal favorites, give your girlfriend a good, old fashion motorboat.

Like come on! What's not fun about that? It's a perfect double date now that Beca thinks about it.

Aubrey made the group her yummy remedy of mixed drinks and brought out snack trays to keep their stomach full enough because the amount of drinking that's in each of their future was enough to shrivel up their liver since the game was in the hands of Stacie Conrad. Pretty sure more than half of those blocks in the tower read take a shot or chug a beer. So yeah, food was needed.

Just starting the game after cueing the music to a playlist, Beca was chosen to go first by a show of hands, even Chloe had the audacity to throw her under the bus. Rolling her eyes, she reached up for the first line of blocks before her hand was slapped away by Stacie's and warned that what she was trying to do was cheating. Going for another block since she somehow forgotten how to play the game and trying to find the second best option to not destroy the tower, the first date written on their was pretty easy.

"Shotgun a beer." Beca lifted up the block, reading it out loud as Stacie already was five steps a head of her and running into the kitchen to grab something sharp.

When she came back with a small knife and a mischievous glint in her eyes, "let's go outside to do this. The last thing we need is carpet damage because you're an idiot and can't pop a hole correctly in the can."

This was only half true. Beca wasn't the...most experienced with shotgunning beers and actually the first time she did it at a kid named Julian's house, she basically destroyed his kitchen ceiling, _plus_ the ten people standing around her drenched, with the projectile explosion from the foam when she stabbed the can.

Not her fault that nobody explained clearly that the middle of the can was the tickle spot on a volcano, in her defense. Especially Stacie since she was there and knew how to do it. Bitch.

"Aren't I suppose to use my teeth, or something to puncture the hole?" Beca curiously asked when making it outside and handed the Bud Light and knife.

"Where did you read that? _How To be a Egotistical Pee Brain Frat Guy For Dummies?"_ Stacie teased with a laugh.

"Be nice to her." Beca smirked proudly when Chloe stood up for her. It wasn't a stupid question to ask. In all those raunchy movies that's what the guys did. "As for someone who has witnessed a shotgun being done with their teeth…..brothers." Chloe added when the question as to whom formed to everyone's face. "Your smile is too beautiful to damage. I don't want you looking like Steve from _The Hangover_ when we pull your tooth out from the can."

Wide eyes and a smirk hit Stacie's face at this information, "now that you say that.." Stacie reached out to try and swipe the knife away but only for Beca to pull it back just in time.

"Asshole," Beca mumbled before Stacie waved her to get going and saying something along the lines that she wasn't getting any younger just waiting.

Once Aubrey pulled out her phone to start the stopwatch, Beca positioned the point of the knife perfectly at the bottom of the can. With knowledge now on how to do this properly, she stabbed the can and quickly covered the hole with her thumb. As she lifted the can to crack the tab, Chloe stopped her from doing so.

"Gotta make a toast, babe."

"A toast? What the fuck? Why?" Was she at a wedding, or something?

"It's the rules Beca." Aubrey agreed with a shrug. "Especially with us going to college soon. Without a toast they could make you streak around the neighborhood, or something equally as bad as trolling. You would know and all." And a simple shrug to fluff.

It was dark outside but Beca could see that smug, shit eating grin on Aubrey's face like it was the brightest thing outside right now. Leave it to Aubrey to remind her of a horrible time in her life when Stacie and her got their asses kicked at beer pong and ended up trolling for the next game.

Becs coughed up her best sarcastic laugh and raised the beer as if she was giving a real toast. "Uh, so...I don't know how to start these, or even what to say so…. here's to taking on the _worst_ decision but with the best people in my life." Beca smiled at the cheers she got from everybody, beer held high. "And also to my liver that is seconds away from hating my dumbass," she added quickly and readied her position.

At "go," she cracked the tab open and attached her mouth to the hole before the ice cool beer shot up towards the back of her throat, filling her mouth to the top with foam. Initially, she thought that the block she picked out of all of them was one of the easiest but now, as the burn in her mouth and the sensitivity from her teeth at the coldness from the beer was radiating down to her belly, she came to a conclusion that this was hands down _not_ the easiest thing to do.

Surprisingly though, her tiny frame was able to conceal all the booze from the very last drop with the help of her girlfriend cheering her on, only giving her the added confidence. Once the beer can was completely emptied and a total of ten seconds later, she slammed the beer into the porch and her hands found the top of her knees immediately as she fought off the urge to burp or barf.

"Good job, baby!" Chloe cooed and Beca could feel her hugging from behind where she was bent over, trying to not explode when Chloe's arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Impressive, midget," Aubrey was glancing at her phone with the finished time it took. "Who knew you had an iron gut."

Beca chose not to come back with a sarcastic retort, knowing that if she opened her mouth who knows what would coming spilling out. Her throat was on fire, her stomach was cramping and she thought one of those baby aliens were going to come bursting from her chest at any second. Why did people do this for fun?

"You good?" Stacie asked when she saw the red faced Beca hunched over, grabbing at her sides after finally emitting a loud belch to release the pent up carbonation in her chest. Giving the thumbs up, Beca kept her stance. Her stomach was already starting to relax thankfully.

Back inside after regrouping herself until she knew she'd be able to walk again without being hunched over in pain from the bubbling beer in her gut, it was Chloe's turn next on the game of Jenga. Unlike Beca and being quite the dare devil she is, Chloe chose a block from the middle that received only a slight jiggle from the tower when she finally pulled the entire thing out. Nobody could read what was on the block as she held it up to eye level but by the way her eyes lit up in excitement, Beca knew one of them was in trouble.

She just didn't know it would be _herself_ that was the one to take the duty of participating.

Chloe saw the raise to Beca's brow and slid the block smoothly across the table for her to take a look. Picking up the piece, she read the neatly printed black ink.

Of all options to chose from, written in sharpie read, "give your SO a lapdance," (Significant other) and knowing Chloe and her very impressive, not to mention dangerously sexy dance moves with the way the girl twirls her hips Beca gulped at what she was about to be put through.

"What's the dare?" Clueless, Stacie snatched the block from Beca's stone frozen hands and was up out of her position, heading over to the cord with Beca's phone connected to search for an appropriate song Before anyone could even blink.

Stacie, setting the mood like a pro, cued up "Body Say" by Demi Lovato and Beca swore Chloe's eyes were turning a shade darker every bass note. _Lord, help me,_ Beca was then pulled up by the help of a gentle hand and tugged over to one of the kitchen's chairs that was brought out by Aubrey until she was sitting down.

Stacie and Aubrey proceeded back to their designated spot next to the table but still a close enough distance to watch the show. Beca had her eyes glued to Chloe, slightly terrified-yet at the same time ecstatic at what her girlfriend had planned for this dance. But with her trained peripherals, she saw a phone being lifted up in Stacie's grip, pointing directly at where she was sitting.

Not having the time to get up so she could smack the device and smug smirk off of Stacie's face, a light caress to her collarbone was felt as Chloe circled her like a vulture and Beca focused her attention back to the show.

"I've been wanting to do this for quite sometime now…" The words were purred through Beca's ear, goosebumps instantly rising and a itchy prickle was felt in her gut. Chloe moved her hands from behind purposely down Beca's chest, not shy to steal a few gropes to the covered area before inching them back up to rest at Beca's shoulders.

Chloe strutted her way back around, a lip snagged between her teeth and a mischief glint in those darkened blues. Demi's voice was continuing to blare through the speakers but as Chloe gravitated closer after rotating her hips in front of Beca, everything went numb, especially Beca's body. Chloe's back was turned to Beca and every time the redhead moved, two golden dimples at the lower end of Chloe's back would show along with her God given back muscles; Beca's kryptonite right in front of her.

Beca went to reach for Chloe's hips that were currently running off a mind of its own as they rolled into the space in between spread legs and got smacked away before she could even do that.

"No touching." Chloe's warning over her shoulder as her bottom half continued to move to the music was a mixture between coy and stern and something Beca didn't feel safe with testing if she was being for real or not.

Obeying, Beca sagged her arms to either side of the chair, not really knowing the perfect spot to place them and was mesmerized by every movement sent off by Chloe. She gripped the wood underneath the seat to grab a hold of literally anything, and also to fight the urge to touch anywhere on Chloe's body right now. Frankly, this whole scene was driving Beca absolutely wild.

A smooth change in position came next and soon, Beca was face to face with her smug girlfriend, who was operating her motions in a way that only she could loll her head back and try not to keep in any embarrassing noises that were threatening to slip at very slow grind into her front. Eyes rolling to the back of her skull at the sensation and straddled by Chloe's thighs, she only squeezed the wood underneath even harder as Chloe rolled her body in a way that should be considered a crime.

Chloe's a vixen sent from the heavens, a fucking superb dancer with a total banging body. Nothing new there.

But _Jesus Christ…_

Someone splash some holy water over Beca because with the view and press of Chloe's ass swaying over very dangerous territory was giving her insanely sinful thoughts that no person in their right mind should ever have.

What felt like ages of endorsing pure torture, the song eventually ended with a winded Beca, seated like a statue and a deviled redhead bouncing away back to the living room table for the next turn. Shocked, her body scorching, and very…. _very aroused_ , Beca slowly followed behind until she returned back to her normal position. It took a while, her feet feeling like cement and there was a distracting throb between her legs but she made it. Weak in the knees that for sure.

"Holy... _shit_!" Stacie was watching the video over on her phone with Aubrey leaning over her shoulder with equal amusement. Beca thinks they probably sat there, rewinding the clip over and over again as both their smirks only grew wider. "I thought I was good at lap dancing but _fuck_ Red. Is that what they're teaching you at Poms practice?" Stacie looked over at Aubrey, who only winked, keeping the question to dangle.

"Some," Chloe shrugged, her coquettish attitude shifted back to her innocent, bubbly, 'don't do nothing wrong' alter ego. "I'm a little rusty but I wouldn't mind practicing more. Maybe…. a different setting with far less clothes. Some moves were very hard to do with the constricting barriers."

Beca saw the wink and felt like she was trapped in a fishbowl. Her face was still hot and probably redder than Satan's butt cheek and had to use every muscle in her tiny form not to explode with gurgling pressure built in the pool of her belly.

The dance in conclusion was the sexiest thing Beca has ever seen and ever taken part in. Matter of fact, it was mind boggling how insanely hot Chloe was when she was dressed casual; sweat pants and a tank top but still nonetheless made Beca's hormones go completely haywire. She could only imagine what it would be like as a strip tease and that visual was just enough to make the already experiment body temp skyrocket.

Chloe leaned in to place a chaste kiss at the obvious muteness from Beca since there was no way she would be able to speak clearly without it coming out as a high pitched squeak. Cooling herself down, they continued their game with Aubrey reaching out for a block next.

As they got farther and farther into the game, more and more blocks missing from the tower and the balance of the entire thing was almost too nerve racking to watch, all of the girls were pretty much hammered from shots, beers, or just drinking for fun. Of course, once the alcohol was finally absorbed in and the drunker each of them got, the more... _interesting_ the game became.

Maybe not interesting so to say, but most definitely everyone, including Beca, cared less and less about anything, or anyone around them and the shift between innocent to heated came in the matter of seconds as nobody was aware nor took into consideration of their surroundings.

Multiple times, for example when Stacie pulled out the dare reading seven minutes in heaven-which actually turned out to be a solid fifteen minutes in heaven with heard moans from Aubrey could be heard from where Chloe and Beca were sitting, they had to drag them out by the hair just to get them to pause the dry humping occurring in a nearby closet.

The sounds only-whether it was from Aubrey or Stacie- were definitely noises that Beca was not comfortable hearing and she's pretty sure they'll _never_ be erased from her memory.

"Stop it!" Beca picked up some baby carrots on the food tray and tossed them over at Stacie and Aubrey who were participating in a very x-rated make out session. It all started when Aubrey pulled the block that read, "kiss your SO," and everything gradually got harder and harder to watch. It wasn't until Beca saw tongue that she searched for anything to stop the couple before she ended up spooning her eyeballs out.

"Okay, ginger. You're next."

Chloe nodded her head and study the tower closely. They were at the point of the game where any block pulled next could be the one to tumble the entire thing to the table and doing that wasn't something anyone wanted to do. Not only would they have to complete the dare written on the pulled block-which also happened to destroy the tower-but also, drink some built up concoction of pure alcohol, mixed with at least a shot of every type liquor they had, including all the beer.

After Stacie purposefully and creatively gave birth to a name for the drink, calling her concoction Satan's urine, Beca fully understood why.

After testing her luck and pulling a few blocks from the bottom but got a warning wobble from the tower, Chloe slumped back with a frustrated huff. There was literally nowhere she could find that wouldn't cause the tower to fall and Beca saw this, knowing her girlfriend was screwed.

Picking around with her eyes, Chloe took a shot at a bottom piece and with one eye closed, all the blocks on top came crashing down across the table.

Stacie and Aubrey shared a relieved scream, ecstatic that they didn't have to go another round because chances were, one of them would've ended up losing the entire game. Plus, being super competitive, that wasn't an option for either of them.

"Oh no." Beca's eyes admired Chloe's adorable pout with the cause of the tower's fall sticking up in the air while Stacie and Aubrey were cackling at the inevitable that Chloe now has to do.

She was also a little bit worried about her girlfriend's well being, not knowing what the power of this so called mixed Satan's drink could do to Chloe's already drunkened state. The girl had a strong gut that's for sure and now that Beca thinks about it, she's never seen Chloe belligerently drunk before. All the times it's being Beca whose head was in the toilet, or passed out on the couch. But even with an iron liver, the drink was sure to put at least a few good dents in Chloe during the process.

Stacie emerged from the kitchen with a red solo cup and a liquid shadow filled half way. The color of the drink was already displeasing and was a dark, smoky green color thank to the green Apple Pucker and blue Hypnotic stirred inside. Beca reached for the cup and hesitantly lifted it up to steal a whiff. Instantly regret filled her eyes as well as tears when she smelt the strong scent of the mixed alcohol and slammed the cup back down on the table. Even the scent from the was enough to burn the hairs out of her nostrils.

There is no way that was safe to drink.

Beca snatched the block out of Chloe's hand to read the dare and saw it was just a kiss. "You don't have to drink that, babe." Nope. Beca won't allow that. If Chloe was drunk enough now, there is no way she'd be able to survive the night after drinking _**that**_ death liquid.

"Um, yes she does!" Stacie piped in after hearing this, eyes boring holes into Beca as if she had the audacity to say what she just said. "We made a deal that loser has to drink this! No backing out now, Red!

"I'm not backing out!" Chloe cheered, reaching to grab the drink determined. Leave it to Chloe's competitive nature to coming bursting through the doors when she is slightly intoxicated. Beca doesn't know if she can watch this to be honest.

"Kiss me for good lucky, baby," Chloe slurred, eyes glassy and red as she puckered out her lips, patiently waiting for Beca to lean in. This was a dare Beca could handle.

The whole drinking poison was something she could not.

Rolling her eyes, she leaned in to place a what should've been PG rated, maybe an ify PG-13 kiss but transformed rather quickly into an R rated make out. Beca let it happen even though they obviously had an audience but she was drunk and so was Chloe.

And when she drinks, honest to God truth, alcohol makes her _very...very_ horny, like it does with Chloe and probably everybody else that drinks it. So, fulfilling that throbbing need coiling in the pit of her stomach and also savoring taste of Chloe's lips on her's, she kissed Chloe back.

And she kissed her _hard_.

She only broke away from the kiss when Aubrey cleared her throat and when she did after tugging her bottom lip away from where Chloe was sucking, she was greeted with droopy, darkened eyes and a wolfish smirk that prickled her insides. It was the signature Chloe stare that informed Beca, "we are going to finish this later," and that was enough to tingle every part, top on her body, head to toe.

"Now that we got the dare taking care of, drink Red," Stacie demanded with an amused grin. Beca was still fighting off her daze after the heated make out session she just endured but quickly sobered when Chloe raised the plastic cup to her lips and began drinking.

Inside, she wanted to gag as she witnessed the bob in Chloe's throat swallow the alcohol down. The smell of the drink was awful; she could only imagine what it tastes like.

Aubrey and Stacie cheered her on with encouraging word; Stacie of course recording the damn thing again like she has been doing all night. Disgust only laced Beca's face as she watched the whole scene go down but could tell Chloe was taking it like a champ.

Her brows furrowed once she got closer towards the end of the drink, probably getting most of the hard liquor that Beca can only assume doesn't taste the best. Once every last drop is swallowed when Chloe tipped the cup up back into her mouth, she threw the plastic cup across the room and raised her hands in victory.

"Not even a flinch, Red!" Stacie praised Chloe's ability to not only chug the liquid down at an impressive time but to also drink whatever the fuck she put inside without so much of a gag. She also mentioned something about putting the video on YouTube but Beca was too busy adorning Chloe's sexiness to even listen.

"You better keep an eye out on her, Beca." Aubrey was giggling but Beca could tell she was being serious. "That was some intense stuff and though she has a high alcohol tolerance, the drink is about to catch up to her real fast."

"I will. Don't worry," Beca assured with a chuckle as she watched Chloe start to sway in her position with the music playing in the background. Surprisingly, Beca was on a good level. She didn't have to take part in as many shots as everyone else did and majority of the dare she picked just involved drinking beers- which she could handle.

Catching this stare, Chloe leaned back into Beca till their foreheads were touching. Beca wrinkled her nose when she got a clear whiff of the drink radiating off Chloe's breath. "I cannot believe you drank that." Beca chuckled.

"Do I get brownie points that I did?" Chloe cooed, slur laced in every word.

Beca snorted, her hands coming up to hook around Chloe's waist. "Yes you do."

"Do I get a kiss?" Chloe tested with a beaming smile, leaning in to close the small amount of distance left but was rejected when Beca hastily twisted her face away.

"Definitely not until you brush your teeth because I can smell the vodka, tequila and whiskey even from this distance."

Chloe pouted at first, really wanting to kiss Beca but soon, another idea popped in her head. "Eskimo kisses then?" she negotiated with a sparkle to her eyes.

There was no way Beca could say no to that look. She twisted her face back to line up with Chloe's and they rubbed their noses together. "I love you." Beca smiled when Chloe giggled again at the motion.

"I love you too." Chloe gave Beca her space back and removed her face out from their own little world to lean on the brunette's shoulder. When Beca finally had the chance to look at her surroundings, she saw Stacie staring back at her with a deadpan face and not a single blink to her eyes.

"What..the actual... _ **fuck**_ … did you do to my best friend?" Stacie stared at Chloe for an answer, appalled at what she just saw but when she received a mute response, she switched her gaze over to Beca who only rolled her eyes.

"I think it's cute." Aubrey shrugged, intertwining her closest hand with Stacie's and oblivious of the, "are you kidding me?" stare she was getting from Stacie. "I can only imagine Beca a year from now." She chuckled at the image; Beca can only imagine herself at the time, knowing how whipped she is already.

With the game finished and everyone sitting at a good level of buzz, Stacie and Beca sat around in the sofas while Chloe and Aubrey performed some new Pom routines they wanted some opinions on. Being people who would be out of their right mind not to take up this chance to kick back and relax as their girlfriends gave them a show, they agreed in a heartbeat.

Things were going good; Chloe showed minimal drunkenness and was still better dancer than her entire team-even under high levels of tequila. Roughly around an hour later though, not even breaking midnight yet, Beca caught Chloe's coordination starting to disappear and could tell all the alcohol hit her at once.

"C'mere." Beca beckoned her girlfriend over at the first sight of a stumble and Chloe happily obliged, sinking her all her dead weight into Beca's side, just under her arm. "You feeling okay?"

Around this time now, Beca hasn't had anything other than water to drink so, she wasn't nearly as drunk as everyone else was. Chloe nodded her head choppy up and down over Beca's sleeve to answer, wrapping her arms around Beca's waist and snuggling in closer. Not completely believing her, Beca handed Chloe the water she has been sipping on to get a head start at the sobering.

Somewhere between the last five minutes and now as Beca was too engaged in Chloe to notice, Stacie and Aubrey disappeared unknowingly from the living room. The rampage of furniture moving around from the upstairs was confirmation of where exactly they were and what they were doing.

" _OH MY GOD! FUCK!"_ Came from somewhere in Stacie's room, the monstrous voice being Stacie's by a landslide.

Yep, her friends totally going at it and is definitely something Beca does not want to hear.

 _ **Upstairs…**_

"Oh my God! Fuck!" Stacie cursed in pain, reaching down to cradle her foot. Somehow in the process of going from point A to point B, she stubbed her toe on the corner of her bed and was now wailing in pain, acting like it was the end of her life before her limb got amputated.

Aubrey giggled at first, thinking it was pretty damn funny. But then, she received the death stare from Stacie that could kill if it wanted and she immediately tore that smile right off her face. "Are you okay?" she asked sincerely, walking up behind Stacie who was sitting at the edge of her bed, examining her foot for any blood. Settling on her knees above the mattress, she gently massaged Stacie's shoulders.

"No." Stacie pouted and gave Aubrey the chance to peek over her shoulder to see the injury herself.

Stacie's navy blue nail on her big toe for the most part was still properly attached to skin, with only minimal bleeding. The area was red and a little swollen but nothing too extreme. Definitely something to wail over though, and Aubrey quickly apologized for laughing by dropping a few kisses to Stacie's cheek.

"Let's get a bandaid for the booboo and get you to bed." Stacie nodded her head, receiving a kiss on the lips this time before following Aubrey into the bathroom with a limp.

 _ **Back downstairs...**_

Muting out whatever nastiness involving her best friend that was going on upstairs, Beca took the empty bottle of water away from Chloe when she finished gulping the remaining contents down and quickly she resumed her position back to lay on Beca's shoulder.

"I'm scared." Beca was barely able to hear this come from Chloe with the music still playing in the background.

Reaching across the table to mute the music, "you're scared?" Beca echoed, not sure if she heard Chloe right.

"I'm… freaking terrified," Chloe said again. Beca didn't really know what she was terrified of. Ghosts? Bugs? The aftereffects of being this drunk? Whatever it was though, it was greatly affecting Chloe's behavior and it was starting to make Beca worry. "I don't know what I'm going to do if we don't get into the same college."

Beca frowned at this; Chloe hardly ever brought this up now that they got a head start on applications. Now that the topic of their future together was something Beca was more open about, she still had her doubts and obviously, so did Chloe. Over the past couple of weeks in between everything going on as far as life, both of them had taken sometime out to apply to interested colleges. After researching the good ones from the bad, they created a group of possibilities that was mutually liked.

California was Beca's dream, always has been. She wanted to go somewhere that was close to the ropes of the music industry since basketball was something she wouldn't be pursuing much longer after high school. New York was also another option but since Beca hates crowds and hates people even more, it was quickly tossed out of the equation.

Beca didn't want this to be one sided when picking a state but was happy to hear that Chloe was a hundred percent okay for attending a school somewhere in Los Angeles or Orange County. Santa Barbara and even Beverly Hills were other options. So, they picked a handful and applied to their favorites.

"What makes you think we won't?" Beca asked, brushing a few strands of Chloe's curls behind her ear.

Chloe shifted up, now facing Beca on the couch but still wrapped around the arm leaning against the backrest. "You have a better ACT score than me, you are like….super freaking good at basketball so they've probably already heard of you and also, you are an amazing DJ."

Beca couldn't stop the laugh before it was already out. Chloe didn't seem to mind though and squeezed in a small smile before reminding Beca she was being serious. "First, I got a 26 on the ACT, you got a 25." Beca corrected with a smirk, earning the biggest eyeroll in response. One point was definitely not going to make her more of a candidate with all of Chloe's awards, volunteer work and experience-which Beca had only half of those.

Maybe she was known for basketball, but she highly doubts it. They were both going in unknown-which Chloe didn't agree.

"Second, I wrote most of my letters about majoring in something music wise," Beca explained. "Not once did I mention I even played basketball. I told you, I'm dropping it after my last senior game."

"Does that mean I'm not going to see you in those sexy shorts anymore that show off your cute butt….and jersey that flaunts off all your muscles?" Chloe plummeted her eyes with a putt to her bottom lip, pouting. This action caused Beca to realize how adorably drunk her girlfriend still was and is at the moment.

Lifting Chloe's chin with a finger, "maybe I'll give a secret show every now and then," Beca tossed a flirty wink.

Chloe started off giggling, her eyes still having that pop to their color. It wasn't until the tan in her face transformed to a ghostly white and her beaming smile dropped instantly when Beca knew what was about to happen next. Without so much of a warning, Chloe bolted up from the couch and ran to the nearest bathroom downstairs with Beca in tow closely behind. Besides the door slamming into her face when she got there, Beca made it just in time to hold all the red hair back before Chloe started heaving into the toilet.

"Don't look at me!" Chloe yelled in between heaves and lifted one of her hands off the toilet seat to try and attempt to smack Beca in the face, pushing her away. "Go away!"

Beca stood her ground though, knowing Chloe was probably embarrassed but clearly still needing the help. This was actually the first time Beca has ever seen her girlfriend _this_ drunk. It was not only impressive how much Chloe could hold her alcohol but also, a total turn on. She rubbed small circles on Chloe's back, helping her get the poison out from her system and whispered little reminders of how beautiful Chloe is and how much she loves her.

"What clothes does a house wear?" Beca obviously knew that Chloe wouldn't be able to respond since duh, her head was currently in the toilet, yacking up all today's meals and probably an organ. "A dress." she finished with a snicker, laughing at her own joke.

Despite being sick at the moment, Chloe made some kind of weird chuckle noise in the toilet bowl and Beca knew instantly that her joke made her laugh. "Wanna hear another one?" Knowing Chloe was a sucker for a good pun, she continued. "When's the best time to go to the dentist? Two thirty."

"Oh my God," Chloe chuckled some more. "Shut up."

"I'm here for you, baby." Beca could tell not everything was out of Chloe's system. "Also, do you wanna made take some shots of _Whiskey_ when you're done, maybe a few…. _Tequila_ shots to ease the tummy?" Like magic, Chloe threw her head back into the toilet and continued to puke. Nothing like having a good ol' talk about the alcohol that put you in this situation in the first place without it somehow rising back up.

Works everytime.

Once Beca knew Chloe was finished, she kicked up her foot to flush the toilet, avoiding the God awful stench that was filling the bathroom and filled up a cup so Chloe could rinse out her mouth. She also made a mental note to kill Aubrey and Stacie for making her poor girlfriend drink all that mixed alcohol-which ended up placing Chloe face down in the toilet.

Suddenly though, as Chloe spit out the water into the sink, she fumbled to the bathroom's floor with tears streaming down her face.

Beca saw this and instantly kneeled down next to Chloe. "What's wrong?" She hugged Chloe with both arms and immediately her girlfriend's forehead connected to her collarbone.

"I don't want to be separated from you." Chloe cried into the cotton of Beca's shirt. "I love you so much and want to go to the same school as you and watch you become famous with your mixes and be there to support you like a good girlfriend does."

"Baby, we will," Beca assured, dropping a kiss to the top of Chloe's head. "We applied to a shit ton of schools that we both like. Out of the group, one of them has to chose both of us-if not all of them."

"I can't even imagine not being with you as well as Aubrey. I'd be alone." Chloe cried even harder.

This was the part Beca hated. She hated it the most because she could relate the easiest to this. Stacie, her best friend, is something she can even imagine living her life without. But looking at the inevitable and also test scores, Stacie is most likely looking into big schools like Harvard, or Yale, both of these schools being in Massachusetts and Connecticut and no where _near_ California unless hopping on a plane.

She braces herself for the goodbye but tries to avoid the thought of being split from a person that she loves her whole life with. It was too painful to think about so why do it now. She wants to enjoy the last couple months with Stacie not dwell on the problems.

That's what graduation is for.

"And I can't even imagine my life without my bubbly redhead and jumbo tits either. That's why we are going to do whatever is it to not let that happen." Beca moved her shoulder so Chloe could look up at her. Staring into those big blue eyes that were filled with tears, she smiled and wiped away any wetness along Chloe's cheeks. "You aren't getting rid of me, Beale. I promise. I'd follow you to the moon if there was a university up there."

For the first time in a while, Chloe copied Beca's smile with a watery laugh, "I'd follow you too."

"We just have to wait and see, okay? Everything is going to be fine." Chloe nodded her head, moving back to lean her head against Beca's chest. The nod was believable and it relaxed Beca down a bit.

Only time could tell where they'd end up. All she had to do was be optimistic for a change, trusting her gut on this one.

They say in silence for a bit, Beca tickled Chloe's back and placed a kiss on her head every now and then. Soft snores came from where Chloe was laying her face and Beca assumed she was starting to fall asleep.

Giving Chloe's butt a light tap, "okay, drunky. Let's get you to bed."

* * *

Beca woke up to a shuffle in the sheets and sudden coolness where body heat once was. She squinted an eye open to see her arms empty, redhead free, and saw a shadow moving around with a stumble through the room. It was dark still; Beca assumed they've only been asleep for a while.

"Chloe?" Beca sat up and whispered to her girlfriend. Worry hit her suddenly as she thought Chloe was getting up because she had to be sick and she threw the sheets off her body to follow closely behind.

She made it to the closest bathroom and in there was the absence of her girlfriend, letting her know Chloe wasn't sick. Confused as where she could've gone, she heard some tinkering around going on downstairs and decided to take a peek. Downstairs is deadly silent, other than the noises coming from the kitchen and crickets outside the windows.

And Beca prayed that it was Chloe making all the ruckus and not a serial killer waiting for the perfect time to slaughter her after doing the same to her girlfriend and friends. Not only did she not have the endurance nor strength to get away safety but also, her lack of survival were borderline nonexistent with her knowledge on surviving a scary movie.

"Chloe?" Beca whispered again, slowly tip toeing along the tiles to stay as quiet as possible. When she didn't receive so much of a sound in return, she tried again. "Chloe!" Getting a tad bit skittish being up so late, walking around a dark house with no parentals whatsoever, her whisper came out as a louder hiss.

The kitchen is right around the corner as she slid her back against the walls like a double agent. Briefly peeking her head around the corner, what she saw wasn't a serial killer who just happened to break into her house but in fact, her intoxicated girlfriend, rummaging through the fridge for what looks like, food.

"Chloe?" This time when she whispered, Chloe tore her focus away from the the inside and over to where Beca was standing in the kitchen's entry. Her balance was off-thank God the fridge had handle to keep her from tipping over- and her eyes were heavy, confirming that she may or may not still be slightly drunk.

The light from the fridge showed Chloe's mouth curving upward into a cheesy grin and her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Baby, I'm hungry," she whined like a child. All she needed was a stomped foot and she'd be good to go.

"You're also _very_ drunk," Beca chuckled, moving her way up to Chloe in front of the fridge. God, Chloe was adorable. Even if she did disrupt Beca's beauty sleep.

"Still, I'm more hungry than anything," Chloe countered and went back to look through the fridge with determined eyes.

"Well obviously. You yacked up half your body not too long ago." Beca laughed slightly at the memory now that it was finally over. Looking back at the moment, it wasn't all that funny then. She figured she'd share a laugh at the joke but only received sharp a scowl.

"That's not funny." Chloe pouted adorably, her eyes still having that sparkle Beca's learned to love so much. "I don't feel very attractive after you seeing that. Do you still think I'm pretty?"

"Pssh," Beca tossed a nudge at Chloe's shoulder-which wasn't the brightest thing to do with the girl's lack of balance and had to keep her stable with her arms. "I don't think you're pretty. I think you're beautiful."

Managing to keep the swooning under the sheets, "You're cheesy Ms. Mitchell," Chloe cooed, the amount of love in her eyes drowning Beca to the tippity top.

Rolling her eyes, Beca ushered Chloe over to the kitchen table to sit. She figured that now they're both up, might as well get some food into Chloe's stomach to absorb any leftover alcohol before Chloe wakes to a bitch of a hangover. "What are you hungry for?"

"Make me a sandwich…" Chloe demanded with some sort of sudden swagger to her body language and Beca only stared at her with a deadpan face. "...hoe," and then she instantly covered her mouth with two hands, as if she just called Beca the raunchiest curse word out there and after she started giggling uncontrollably.

As an automatic reaction to the sound, Beca giggled too.

After adoring Chloe's drunkened state, thinking she possibly couldn't get any cuter, Beca scavenged for all the needed supplies to make a killer sandwich. "Treating me like an abused housewife already, Beale. I'm wounded." She clenched her heart dramatically, knife in hand that was spreading mayo on the sandwich.

"You're not my wife," Chloe clarified with a raise to her chin, watching Beca assemble the perfect sandwich to eat. She crossed her arms above her long sleeve shirt where the words "Knights" were stretched along the chest. "Yet."

On the inside after hearing this, Beca explodes like a firework, her blood tingling through her veins. On the outside, Beca froze. One hand holding the knife that was spreading the mayonnaise and the other with a single slice of turkey. It was just a simple, four lettered word but had enough power to sober Beca up completely.

She's not stupid, and neither is Chloe. Of course they're too young to even be thinking about this. They're in high school for crying out loud let alone have only been dating for almost four months. Plus, Chloe is very under the influence and has a slight possibility of not even remembering her slipping this word to Beca.

But the thought of Chloe looking that far into the future with Beca is equally exciting as it is reassuring. Also a little terrifying but mostly exciting.

Finishing up the sandwich after ignoring the cat whistles she got from her girlfriend as she was being watched, Chloe's eyes light up at the sight as Beca set the plate in front of her on the table. "For you m'lady."

"Mmm, thank you." Chloe reached her arm up to hook behind Beca's neck, bringing Beca down to place a sloppy kiss over her cheek. "S'good…" she took a bite out of the sandwich and said this with a mouthful of it, eyes closed and everything. "I'm going….to wife you up one of these days." Without so much of a flinch in her voice, the words came out smoothly.

There it was again. First the college scare talk and now the label "wife" was being thrown around like it was written on Beca's forehead. She didn't mind-if anything it made her heart race. But the pattern there had to be a sign. College for the most part wasn't an issue worth worrying about, especially now with a plan as to where she and Chloe wanted to go.

Until now. Because no matter how many times Beca repeats in her head that everything is going to be okay, there is still that possibility of things not working in their favor. And now, with Chloe bringing out the wife card, it only made Beca worry more.

Like they say, what a drunk person says is a sober person's thoughts.

God, now even more than ever, she prayed that her and Chloe would get into the same school.

* * *

Finals ended in a blur. Beca found herself cooped up in the library most of the time when she wasn't studying against her will, thanks to teacher Chloe. Anatomy was the only one she was mostly worried about-go figure. But thanks to girlfriend with a secret alter ego of a kick ass tutor, she breezed right by the test, ending her senior semester with A's and B's.

Today, a couple days into break, Beca was pulling up to the airport, dropping Chloe and her brother's off since they were flying back home to Tennessee to spend Christmas at her grandparent's house for a little family reunion. Her parents already had flew in, and were meeting everyone there and when her girlfriend asked for a ride after begging her parents to stay a couple days longer to hang out with Beca, she was more than happy to take the trip.

"There to go." Beca grabbed Chloe's suitcase, handing it over to her girlfriend before closing her trunk. "All good to go."

"I don't wanna leave." Chloe frowned a pout, moving herself into Beca's embrace and resting her forehead on Beca's shoulder. "Come with?"

Beca smiled warmly, trying not to notice the swell in her chest. As much as she wanted to take the next plane out to enjoy the holiday with Chloe and her family, she couldn't. This year was different. She actually had her mom back in the house, ready to cook up their usual traditions they've done in the past and was eager to start them. She couldn't even remember the last Christmas spent with her mom but what she did know that this year was going to be different. She can feel it.

"Don't tempt me, Beale."

"Stop sucking face and let's go, Chlomo!" Chris called out, vaguely aware that his voice was loud enough to draw a lot of attention to the couple but couldn't find it in him to care. "You can withdraw from sex for the week spent away from Beca! It's not going to kill you!"

"If not, that's the beauty of Skype and phone calls!" Clay added smugly, high fiving his brother before the both of them chuckled into the doors of the airport, rolling suitcases in tow.

A blush made its way to Beca's face, seeing that the word 'sex' definitely brought some stares from others around the drop off.

"My brothers are right, babe." Chloe's whisper was low, lips tracing the outer shell of Beca's ear. "We could try that phone call again. Maybe this time we won't get interrupted." She kissed up Beca's ear and hummed pleased when she felt the shiver jolt through Beca body. This only brought back the memories of their failed attempt to have phone sex before her mother made an unknown, surprise appearance. Beca also knew that somewhere between getting dirty through the gift of technology was a secret kink that turned Chloe on like a stove.

Beca swallowed ragged, her throat all of a sudden gone dry when she felt Chloe's hot breath spread across her ear. She cleared her throat before speaking up, not confident enough in her voice. "S-sure." It was an embarrassing squeak but still understandable.

Chloe's giggle vibrated through Beca's body until she backed off, freeing Beca to take her proper breaths again. "Can't wait." And with that, Chloe leaned in for a passionate kiss, and another, and another, and another after that, only stopping when she felt like she had enough to last the time apart.

Rolling her eyes after her mini daze, "get outta here, trouble." Beca sent Chloe off with a smirk, tapping the redhead on the tush for a laugh. "Don't open your present until Christmas Day!" She yelled when she remembered this.

"You too, Mitchell. Warning, I have eyes and will know if you peek!" Waving one last time Chloe was out of sight and in the doors of the airport.

Would Chloe really know if Beca took a peek?

Christmas had always been one of Beca's favorites. Halloween was a close first but Christmas most definitely took the title of being number one in her book. Maybe it was the gallons of eggnog she stock up on, or the freshly baked cookies she would make with her mom late at night on Christmas Eve. Of course, this would take longer than intended, they would always end up stealing a few chunks of cookie dough to eat before actually putting the cookies on the pan to cook but eventually, they got finished one way or another.

This ritual all started when Beca was a kid, during the time she still believed in Santa Claus. Her parents would always tell her if she were to make Santa cookies the night of Christmas Eve- double chocolate chip since those were his favorite- she'd end up getting all the presents she asked for. Even after finding out that it was her father who was behind the big belly and bleach white beard of Santa Claus and the cookies baked were indeed, _his_ favorite types of cookies, Beca and her mom continued to bake every Christmas Eve, making it _their_ thing.

This year was no different as Beca and Stacie took a volunteered trip to the store, picking up all the food needed on the list for Christmas dinner and making it back home just in time to start baking the cookies. It was nice to be able to do these things again with her mom, missing all the fun times she had with it.

The endless laughs, the dancing around to Christmas music while Stacie intentionally belted out the lyrics to jingle bell rock because she knew how much Becs hated the song. Technically she wasn't really fond of most Christmas songs but this one in particular really irked her the wrong way. Anyways, doing all this with the people she loved was a reminder of how special the holiday really was.

Christmas morning came around and Stacie had to pull Beca out by the hair so they didn't wait until noon, like most times, to open presents. This time though, instead of throwing a temper tantrum and demanding more time to sleep, Beca got up easily.

Present were being open all over the living room; Beca ended up getting a lot of really cool things for her music. Stacie brought her a brand new pair of earphones since the cord on the ones she had now was short wiring in and out. Her dad, being number one in creativity got her a few things for her dorm; a Keurig, a sick, personalized bean bag to sit in and a few music posters to hang around the room.

Getting the items for sure made her more anoxious for the start of college, already getting that freedom fever on starting her "adulthood."

Her mom went

Dialing Chloe's number, she pressed the phone to her ear. It only rang a few times before Chloe chirped into the phone, exclaiming " _Merry Christmas!_ " that was loud enough to burst an eardrum.

" _I thought I was going to have to wait until two in the afternoon to open my present, knowing her hibernate when you sleep."_

Beca scoffed into the phone. "Sorry for loving my Z's"

" _Yeah yeah_." Beca could hear the eyeroll from Chloe even through the line. " _Are you ready?"_

Beca fumbled around at the present in her hands, sitting on her lap and decorated in a shimmering silver wrapping paper with a cute little bow on top. "Yup. You?"

" _Yep! On the count of three."_

They both counted down and on three, Beca ripped open the present with the phone balancing between her shoulder and war. Once the wrapping paper was off, Beca's mouth dropped instantly at the sight of a brand new MacBook in an arm's reach. Through the phone, she could hear Chloe gasp, assuming that she just got done unwrapping her present as well.

" _Oh my God, Beca."_

"Same to you Chloe." Beca was almost speechless with the gift.

For Chloe, she may have wanted to spoil her a bit and get her the nicest (affordable) pair of studded, diamond earrings with a golden border and a necklace to match. On the thin, silver chain was a similar studded treble clef with beautiful gems to shimmer and a banner that was indented with the word "soprano" in the middle.

" _This…. Oh my God. Did you rob a bank to afford these?!"_

Beca laughed, shaking her head. "No, dork. Homecoming money, remember?"

" _I can't believe you….these are wow. Beautiful but...wow."_

"I mean, I could take them back if you don't want them-" Beca smirked a wry smile when Chloe quickly cut her off, rushing to say that she was keeping them. "You have no room to talk. What is this new MacBook doing sitting on my lap huh?"

" _Oh, I figured that since you are going to focus more on music, why not start fresh since your computer now is ancient!"_

This was true. Beca was surprised that that price of metal even made it this long if she was being honest. " _Do like it?"_

"I love it." Beca smiled down at her new laptop, her heart warmer than a summer's day. "And I love you."

" _I love you too, baby. I can't wait to come home and see you."_

"Same here Beale. Same here."

* * *

Christmas dinner was nothing too special. Ham, green beans, mashed potatoes and yams for the usual. Stacie and Beca helped the best in the kitchen, Tina being the true chef of the evening, especially when it came down to eating the dishes prepared. Boy, did Beca sure miss her momma's homemade meals. Plus, having that once empty seat at the table also now occupied by her mother was a nice change.

With a bloated stomach, the kitchen cleaned and rocking a pretty good buzz (not a Mitchell's holiday without some shots of something) Beca was laying up in her room when Stacie came bursting in, settling down next to her on bed.

"Hey, loser." Beca greeted with a smirk. She rolled her eyes when she saw that her friend was flaunting the world's most ugliest sweater, knowing for sure Stacie and Aubrey just got done Skyping since they both agreed to show each other via webcam and to vote on who's was the ugliest.

Hopefully Stacie won because _damn_. There was just way too much red and green going on.

She was surprised Chloe didn't force her to do something like that, knowing it had Chloe Beale written all over. As much as she says that she wouldn't be caught doing something that ridiculous, she know for damn sure at the end of the day, with a pout her and a twinkle to her crystal blue eyes there, chloe always got what she wanted.

Beca Mitchell was whipped.

"Sup, chicken butt?" Stacie plopped down next to Beca on bed, her head landing on Beca's thighs as she rolled to her back.

"Just setting up my programs to my new laptop." Beca pointed over to where her softwares were downloading, about to back up everything from her old computer to new..

"Chloe is _so_ your sugar momma," Stacie teased with a smug smirk, looking over to examine the freshly opened Mac.

Beca rolled her eyes, "whatever. What did Aubrey get you?"

Expecting a verbal response, Beca received the opposite. Stacie sat up from where she was laying on Beca's thighs and positioned herself to sit with crossed legs. Hooking her arms to attach at the hem of her sweater, she pulled the piece of clothing off in a swift motion to reveal a navy blue t-shirt with "Cal" written in yellow and a bear designed behind it.

Beca knew those colors and logo.

And when she realized what it was Stacie was showing, her mouth dropped immediately. "Berkeley?"

"Yeah!" Stacie squealed in excitement. "Aubrey and I both got accepted to go there for school and she decked me out in a ton of bear stuff! We were really set on going there!"

Beca didn't really know how to handle the emotions going off in her body so, she tackled Stacie into a hug and screamed out a million "congratulations!"

This was not only a gift to Stacie but Beca as well. Stacie and Aubrey were going to school in California. Chloe and herself are trying to get into a University down up in California as well. Knowing that if she gets accepted into the schools she applied for, they'd all be in the same state at least.

Beca got up from Stacie where she attacked her with a hug and helped pull the taller girl back into position. Stacie had a beaming smile on her face and Beca couldn't help but to mirror it. This was great news to hear. She also couldn't get over how insanely _fast_ they both got accepted.

But then she remembers their test scores and it all make sense.

"Aubrey told me that you and Chloe are mostly looking at schools in California." Stacie smiled, containing her excitement for the time being. "It's not the same school and LA is a tad bit far from Berkeley but Becs, we could be in the same state!"

Trust Beca, she knows, and the thought of that was equally exciting as it was terrifying. It wasn't set in stone yet to attend college in California. Hell, it wasn't even set that she'd be going to college with Chloe. Thinking about it now, it wouldn't be the same not waking up to Stacie, or being able to hang out whenever she wanted and would definitely need some time for getting use to. But at least Berkeley would be a lot closer than Connecticut or Massachusetts-which are way on the other side of the country. If that were the case and Stacie ended up getting accepted into a school over there, she'd bet that seeing Stacie would be less frequent-if not, rare.

"I'm proud of you, Stace." Really, Beca was. Stacie getting her future all planned out, knowing where she wanted to go and what she wanted to be. Unlike Stacie though, Beca had zero. Still, she had no destination of where she might end up for the next four years. If she wanted to become a music producer, did she even really need to go to college? Of course. That's a dumb idea not to. Maybe she wouldn't of said the same before this year-before she met Chloe. But now, going to college was a must.

And now, there was that nagging, pile of stress added to Beca, not knowing where she was going to go and if she would be close enough to her friends.

To Chloe.

Just thinking about her future without those people was almost too painful.

God, she really hoped they get accepted into the same school.

* * *

 **NO They are not going to get hitched anytime soon... I know y'all would kill me if that happened! ;) I do know several of my friends that got married straight after high school so it's common. But one, they're too young and just would add unnecessary drama. Foreshadowing maybe?**

 **This Jenga game is an actually thing I saw on Twitter and thought it was the coolest thing! Let me know what you think!**

 **Also, this sucks but...the story is starting to wind down... :( I know, Next chapter will be New Years and the start of the new semester but after that, there's only a couple more chapters. It's been one Hell of a journey though, following these troublemakers through high school :) BUT ITS NOT OVER YET so stick around!**

 **Till next time lovelies,**

 **xoxoxo**


	29. Pina Coladas on the Beach

**Sorry for the delay my loves! School and stuff. Thanks for sticking around and feel free to follow me on tumblr for updates and what not.**

 **omacagee**

 ***To my "Oh Well" who left such a lovely review,***

 **Exploitation of the girls sexuality? Um yes I'm going to do that! Did you think I was going to keep it a secret for 30 chapters or something because that was NEVER in the author's notes. Also, I'm writing this in a HIGH SCHOOL setting. They're young, they're stupid. They aren't adults who are running for president. I said in the very first chapter that this is going to be based off of American Pie-which helloooo, is a raunchy movie with lots of sex, drinking and foul language. You saying all four girls have no morals is wrong because I don't know how many times they've been talking about their future, such as college but apparently you missed all of them. It's not like they're talking about dropping out of school to rob a bank and do cocaine on the side. If it's because there is heavy drinking in this story (which, I warned, BTW) then shit, might as well not write a sequel when they go off to college because guess what? There will probably be even more drinking there as well. And last, I'm sorry (kinda) that I called the police pigs. It's not like Beca hates the police or any of them do and not like it was made a big thing in this story. She needed a way to aggravate the officer so he could chase her out of the house and Chloe would be able to get away.  
I'm sorry if this is shady and I respect how you feel and all your opinions. But I have the right to defend my story when I think what you said is completely false. **

**Sorry for the rant guys but enjoy :)**

 **( I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **Rumors: Chapter 29- Piña Coladas on the Beach**

Over break, Beca had spent a lot of time fiddling around with her music, listening to past demos and getting a feel for creating beats all over again. Now with a set plan to attack her music career head on, she began to focus more on that rather than basketball since she had no future pursuing it once college is a go.

Ending basketball will be extremely hard when the time comes. For years, it's been Beca's life; she'd eat, sleep and cry pointless drills and shooting baskets till she's made every last one. It was also weird when taking her height into consideration but if wanted to, she could end up at a pretty competitive school when it came to her level of skill. Was that something she saw, or wanted her future to revolve around though?

No, absolutely not.

Saying goodbye to basketball would be bittersweet. The thing that has her head running miles and miles about is her future and where it lands her. Of course, now with a plan, goals, and a mutual agreements with Chloe with choosing schools they'd like to attend, the thought gets less and less scarier, knowing it would be done with someone she loves.

However, there is the constant reminder that getting into the same school as Chloe may or may not be happening. It's something that is plaguing her mind the closer they get to graduation and every day Beca thinks about the possible separation between them. Chloe tells her that the odds are very slim that they both wouldn't be accepted into the same school, especially since test scores, grades and GPA are all ranking pretty high.

 _Of course_ not Aubrey and Stacie high but high for normal people.

But the fear is still there and probably always will be until the moment of truth. Even getting a few scholarships (something she still has to fill out) won't be an issue but though the odds are in her favor, she is still thinking of the worse and that is she won't be accepted into the same school as Chloe.

Deciding that working any longer on this mix while her mind bounced back and forth the doubts would only send her down a whirlwind of unwanted stress and the outcome of this track will turn to shit, she saved the mix and exited out of the program. Her stomach started to growl as she stood up from her chair and remembered instantly that her mom saved some leftover pasta from last night in the fridge that was ready to be eaten. Knowing that, Beca trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen to make herself a plate of food before her stomach ended up dissolving itself.

Downstairs and sitting at the table was her mom, reading an unfamiliar book that looked equally as boring as it did historical. When she heard Beca enter the kitchen, she dropped the item to the table and sent by her daughter a warm smile.

"Hey kiddo," Tina greeted while Beca returned the smile as she started to construct her lunch. "What are you up to today?"

Once her plate was full, Beca placed the food into the microwave and started to put the remaining dishes back into the fridge. "Nothing much. There isn't really anything to do when Chloe's not around." Ain't that the truth. Beca actually thinks she would die of boredom if she had to wait another day for her girlfriend's arrival.

"When is she coming back?" Tina asked while Beca joined her at the kitchen table.

"I pick her up from the airport tomorrow afternoonish," she answered and her mom nodded her head understanding. Things between the two have them have more than progressed, almost to the point where it felt like her mom never left and there was no wasted years in between.

Of course there was a lot of catching up to do as far as those actual absent years her mother was MIA on but once things were caught up, it was back to normal. Maybe even better than normal.

"So," Tina dangled as she watched her daughter sit up from the kitchen chair and go receive her food from the microwave. Once Beca sat back down with an arched brow as she waited patiently for her mom to continue, she followed up, "you and Chloe are doing pretty well huh?"

Nothing too out of the ordinary as far as a question. For Beca, she was expecting way more considering it was her mother speaking. She swore that her mom gave birth to Stacie somehow with their lack of a filter. Nodding her head, she took a bite of her pasta but just as she was doing so, her mom dropped another question almost immediately.

"Are you guys having sex?"

And all that innocent pasta stuffed in her mouth drained down the wrong pipe in her throat, causing her to choke, sputter and see her life flash before her own two eyes while her mom kept a stoned poker face as she waited for an honest answer.

Beca knew her mom wasn't dumb.

Many times during night Chloe had stayed over-actually more than she can count on her hands which isn't a good thing to brag about but whatever- their private activities may have went pass the protected volume to keep what they were doing a secret from the rest of the house. It's just, sometimes Chloe lets loose-which Beca is not complaining about and truthfully, she takes a butt load of pride in being able to cause her girlfriend so much pleasure but if Stacie was able to tease them about it the follow up morning, she knew for sure her mom or dad had to of heard.

Growing up in the Mitchell's household, sex came natural. As long as everyone was being safe, it was a normal thing to talk about and engage in, especially for high school teenagers. Her dad, like herself, clammed up when his daughters are wrapped up in the conversation involving sex but for her mom and Stacie, they talk about it like it's the morning news. So, hearing this question just float up randomly shouldn't of been as big of surprise to Beca as it was.

After her minor death and she could breathe again, she wheezed out a strangled "excuse me?" Before her mom repeated the exact same question without so much of a word change.

Seeing no way out of this and not wanting to lie to her mom because of their building close relationship, "I uh, yeah?" She didn't know why her voice came out as a question but she couldn't care less. Why did it matter? It's not like Beca and Chloe could get pregnant. Plus, they both were doing great in school and what not.

Pretty much reading Beca's mind, "I understand teenagers with their newly developed hormones and you guys are about to go off to college but sex is... _intense_. For you and Chloe, it's different because you can't actually knock up Chloe and vice versa but, there are a still STDs out there and I want to make sure you two are careful-"

Before her mom can finish, Beca quickly cut in, "whoa! It's not like we were sleeping around with a lot of people in the past! For your information, Chloe and I were both virgins when we had sex."

"Hey now, you didn't let me finish," Tina defended and Beca softened a bit, attempting to take another bite of her pasta, hopefully this time not a mouthful that almost kills her. "As I was saying, sex is something huge. Emotionally more than anything. Obviously you two have talked about a future together?"

Beca heard this as a question and she nodded her head, gracefully swallowing the pasta down. "California is the plan. Santa Barbara and UCLA are our top."

"Which one do you want to go to?"

"Both have good music departments so either is fine. I just want to be able to go there with Chloe. Go anywhere actually." Fear came out strong towards the end of Beca's sentence and she felt her throat constricting as she thought _again_ about the possibilities of not being accepted into the same school as Chloe. No matter how many times she repeated it in her head that at least _one_ of the school's they applied to has to take the both of them, she still has many, _many_ doubts.

Tina must have saw the change in body language on Beca because next thing was, she was reaching across the table to place a reassuring hand on Beca's forearm. "I know you love Chloe, it's quite obvious." Beca was unable to keep the smile at bay under her smirk as it grew into a large forming grin. To hide the expression though, she stuffed another fork full of Alfredo into her mouth. "You better not mess this up, Beca."

Beca heard this a snap her head up offended. "Why would I be the one to mess this up?"

"Because I know my daughter and I know she has a problem with pushing the people closest to them away." Okay, touche. Beca rolled her eyes, knowing her mom was more than right. She couldn't help it though using this strategy as a defense mechanism. It just felt safer and all around easier. "I also know that Chloe has been able to change this about you, even with four months behind her belt. She's a keeper Becs and I'm expecting grandchildren and wedding invitations with this same redhead beauty okay?"

As if Beca couldn't agree more with this, getting her hopes up for something that is so far away from them doesn't sound like the best idea. So, she rolled her eyes yet again; her smile unable to fade fully and waved her mom off with "yeah yeah" before diving right back into her now half gone bowl of pasta.

"You know, I did my fair share of experimenting in college at your age," Tina informed casually, looking back down at her book. Beca looked at her sideways, curious as to where this was going. "I mean, I went to a small school so you can only go through the books on the shelf a certain amount of times before you end up getting bored….if you know what I mean." Oh how Beca wished that she had no idea what her mother meant. She knew her mom was a wild one back in college, that was before she met her dad _of course_ but did she want to hear all the details and stories about her experiences? Hell no. They are a close bunch but not that close.

"Anyway, enough about me." Beca mentally screamed a few dozen "thank yous" inside at dodging a bullet about her mom's college stories but not prepared for her mom to continue talking about whatever nonsense she wanted to talk about next. "But Chloe is treating you well, right?" Beca squinted her eyes, rushing to swallow the pasta hanging out from her mouth before she ends up choking again with the endless possibilities of what her mom might shoot at her. "You know... _like_ ….is the sex good?" Yep, check and mate.

 _Abort Beca, Abort._

Ignoring her mother's cackles-this is _so_ something Stacie would do since she has a nact for flustering up Beca to the next extreme- Beca got up from the chair without so much of a sound before taking her bowl out of the kitchen and up to her room to finish.

She loves her mom but there was a line and that line has been crossed.

* * *

"Ah this is nice," Chloe sighed as the gentle breeze blew the red curls away from her face and she propped herself up on the hood of Beca's jeep.

Not too long ago, Beca had picked up Chloe from the airport and saw that she was alone this time after having her brothers by her side when they left. When she saw this and after their sweet reunion in the middle of the airport, Beca wanted to take Chloe somewhere nice to eat, chat and just hang out because long story short, she missed her redhead like crazy.

And it wasn't even a full week that Chloe was gone. She can't even imagine her withdrawal of Chloe with her gone for longer than that.

Night driving around Atlanta was nice as Beca pulled into the drive through of a nearby Taco Bell and the both of them ordered plethora of unhealthy food to go. By the time they got their food and drove to the destination Beca picked out which ended with Beca's jeep parked on the edge of a cliff, it wasn't really late but late enough to see Atlanta's city skyline.

"Yeah it is," Beca agreed with a contented smile as Chloe cuddled up into her side, back resting against the windshield of the truck.

The weather was perfect; not too cold for night time and being almost December but enough to wear a light jacket that Beca gave Chloe on their way over. The stars were out and shining abnormally bright as there wasn't a cloud in sight. Beca honestly couldn't have picked a better night to take Chloe to this spot.

It was perfect, just like the girl she was sharing this night with.

"I'm so glad I'm back. It should be concerning how much I miss you when I travel." Chloe's giggles were felt where she leaned her head over Beca's collar bone, right where the brunette's neck met her neck. "Next time, you're coming with me."

Beca herself can't help but snicker and she squeezed Chloe tighter with the arm slung around the redhead's shoulders. "Alright, deal. I missed you too but am totally enjoying this new version of Chloe. You came back with an accent," she noted the longer Chloe spoke. It wasn't as noticeable with the smaller sentences but for the mouthfuls, Beca caught that intoxicating Tennessee southern accent. "It's _super_ sexy."

"Do I?" Even with these two words, Beca caught the extensive sound Chloe emphasized with "I", perfectly matching that southern accent you'd only see in country films. "It normally doesn't last for long. Gram and Pops have such strong accents that it sort of just sticks for a while after traveling back."

"Can you like, never get rid of it?" Beca insisted with all seriousness. Chloe lifted her head up from Beca's shoulder to be able to face the brunette. She used her right hand to keep stable as she placed it lightly over Beca's stomach and occasionally moved her palm over Beca's rib cage above her hoodie. "My southern belle girlfriend is _hot_."

"What about your normal girlfriend when she loses this accent?" Brows furrowed, Chloe asked, eyes slitted but a smile hinting at the corners of her mouth.

God, she's too fricken cute.

Beca bounced her head side to side, trying to think of the proper wording before Chloe used that same hand resting on her staunch to give her a playful smack. Recovering from the hit, Beca hooked a finger under Chloe's chin to close the distance between them with a quick, innocent kiss. "Accent or no accent, I'm so undeniably in love with both."

Chloe rolled her eyes at the cover up when separating away from the kiss. "I love you too you cheeseball," and then she resumed her previous position on Beca's chest, this time though connecting her hand on Beca's stomach and lacing their fingers together. "Can we talk about schools?"

At the word, Beca's body couldn't help but stiffen up and Chloe felt this through their threaded fingers. A reassuring squeeze eased Beca's muscles a bit and she breathed out a deep breath before muttering a weak "sure" to allow Chloe to ask whatever it was that's on her mind.

"I've been looking into Santa Barbara and I think that's our school of choice. Not only is it gorgeous there but the music program is one of the best in California and about everywhere has great teaching programs."

Santa Barbara is basically heaven on Earth, with its to die for beaches and trees that make the scenery almost look fake. Beca has already taken time to research the school and take notes. She knew that out of the other schools they've applied to, this one was a winner for sure. And now with Chloe deciding to go into dance and teaching dance with an emphasis on business to eventually start her own program in the future, UCSB was a great option.

The best option actually.

"I think so too," Beca agreed and her mind suddenly drifted off into the realm of college, all their possibilities by just talking about it. "How crazy will it be when we go to college and finally, we are off the leash. Hell, we can barely be controlled now. Just imagine running young, wild and free through the streets of Santa Barbara." Even though there wasn't actual confirmation that the both of them got into UCSB, it was still exhilarating to talk about it.

Chloe snorted, "Oh trust me, I've already thought about college with you, trouble."

"Hey! I think you're the troublemaker in this relationship." Beca smirked and she was certain Chloe could feel it through where she lays her cheek on top of her red mane.

Scoffing, "uh, remember the countless times you've tried to weasel your way out of studying for anatomy?" Okay, but every one who has a tutor as hot as Chloe would do the exact same thing. Beca has priorities and one of them happens to be making out with Chloe. If anything, it should be a crime to have you girlfriend as a school tutor.

What studying would be done?! None, Beca can tell you that.

"And remember the time you purposely threw a drink on a cop to distract him so I could get away? I literally thought you were going to get arrested that night!" Chloe added quite loudly without allowing Beca to even comment about her first statement-which this one out beats by a long shot.

"Okay Beale, remember breaking into the school's gym to perform dirty activities ontop of school property?" Bingo, Beca tallied up a point for this one because she knows she has Chloe beat. She can no longer enter the gym without imaging Chloe in nothing but her basketball jersey, moaning in ways that she be illegal for anyone who can hear.

Not that this was a bad thing. Mostly, it was distracting.

"Remember when you got me off on a school bus that was not only driving to our acapella competion but had a bus filled with a handful of our friends and _teacher_?" Chloe countered right back and honestly, Beca still gives herself kudos for that one.

Talk about being a ninja in the sex field. She can now check off that box by being ambidextrous.

Giving up, "fine, we are _both_ equally as bad when it comes to making decisions," Beca settled and heard nothing from Chloe after saying this except for a proud, triumphed huff. "Can you believe that the school year is already half way done? Already, we have so many memorable things to look back on."

"And many more to come," Chloe added, giving Beca's hand another squeeze that physically pushed out a beaming smile. There was a difference between saying something and saying something and meaning it. When Chloe said this, Beca knew one hundred percent she meant every last word.

"Oh!" Chloe perked as her body lit up. "I forgot to tell you but I think I'm trying out for the girl's soccer team."

"Really? Wouldn't Poms get in the way of that?" Beca knew that soccer was a spring season sport but so was dance. She could only imagine how hard it got during second semester with balancing the two as one who has to commit to school and basketball.

"I played it as a child until I got into cheerleading and dancing by the beginning of middle school. Then my freshman and sophomore year, I played for Barden but ended up quitting because of workload. Now with college right around the corner and I'm pretty much just waiting for results back from schools, my year is pretty flexible."

"That's not the only thing that is flexible," Beca hinted back, unable to keep this response contained.

"You can thank cheerleading for that one," Chloe purred seductively and _Jesus,_ what a mistake that was for Beca to say because now, she had dirty thoughts shooting left to right in her head.

Beca straightened her act with a smirk, cleaning up her mind from all the dirty thoughts about her girlfriend flooding around inside her head. "But anyways, that'd be nice. I'd love to come out and see you play." Which was true. Soccer wasn't the most interesting sport to watch but the spurts of violent contact between girls made up for it. Plus, she couldn't see Chloe hurting a fly so her playing an aggressive sport like soccer was more than a turn on. "I'm pretty sure Stacie is trying out too."

Chloe tilted her head. "She plays?"

"Yeah, all throughout middle school and high school," Beca answered with a nod. She basically lived on the soccer field after basketball season watching Stacie play. "Girl has to put those long legs to use somehow. She's actually really fucking good."

Chloe giggled lightly, her face still smushed into the fabric of Beca's sweater. "Well good! At least I'll have someone to try out with. The team isn't the best but also we lost a lot of seniors."

"Are _you_ good?"

Chloe shrugged her shoulders shyly. "I'm alright." Beca knows for a fact cocky isn't something in Chloe's personna. Even when she was voted into team captain for both cheer and dance, she acted like her talent was at most, mediocre when most definitely it was above and beyond excellent. "I took a year off so I will probably be really rusty. Thankfully, we condition a lot for dance so that's not the issue. Hopefully I can still kick a ball," She snickered before Beca added her own offers.

"Well if you want some extra practice before tryouts, I can go out to a field with you and do like…. _soccer stuff._ " Not only would seeing the red head running around and kicking a ball all day be such a turn on to watch but knowing more times than she can count on both hands, Chloe has went to the gym and practiced defense on Beca for basketball. It usually didn't last for long before they got caught up in a game of one on one that turned extremely handsy and they ended up just calling it quits with a heated makeout sesh but it's still the thought that counts.

This was the least she could do to make up the time Chloe has given her.

Chloe beamed a smile when she removed her face from Beca's chest and leaned in to give Beca a quick silence surrounded them as the crickets chirped along the gravel and the sounds of trees leaves blew against the wind. The lights from the city twinkled from where they could see, lighting up the darkened sky with a mixture of yellows and red lights.

"I'd like that a lot," Chloe finally mumbled, face returning back to snuggle just beneath Beca's chin. "Do you want kids?" Content and enjoying the company given from her girlfriend, Beca was definitely not expecting the next thing out the redhead's mouth to be a sumo kick to the gut, or the mention of kids.

Oh children.

Something that Beca gets asked more times than not by her endless family tree and even random peers around school that want to wheeze into her secluded future she would like to keep to herself. It wasn't that Beca didn't like kids-so to say. It was more along the lines of she didn't know how to act around them. Majority of the times when she encountered a baby, or a kid even, they'd just stare at her like she was a pig that was flying, or a walking talking ghost.

Hanging around them was awkward and you know already Beca is one to make an awkward situation _even more_ awkward than it already is, which is something alone that made her skin crawl. Kids would usually stare up at her with their big, dumbfounded eyes and when she did make an effort to entertain them, they'd keep that stone cold poker face without so much of a twitch in their lips at the humor Beca was so desperately trying to provide.

It was painful and awful and Beca hated being trapped in that position.

However, she can't say that she hasn't thought about herself as a parent, with little monsters running around her household as she tries to scramble up dinner for the bunch. Maybe (even though it's a scary thought raising two) get identical twins to mix up their names, call one kid Cole when his name is Cody and all that fun stuff.

And she also can't help but picture how much fun she'd love to see that happen. Her as a parent, teaching her kids the ropes of music and maybe even convincing them to play on a rec basketball league. Probably spoiling them like crazy and letting them stay up past their bedtimes to watch cartoons that she'd be more than happy to join in on.

And now with Chloe tripped and fell down into her lap from the Gods, she can't help but to continuously think about having kids-having kids with Chloe, and settling down after college, living in the suburbs of Beverly Hills in their _own_ home with Chloe being California's hot dance teacher and Beca as the one music producer every artist wants to get with.

 _Cute little ginger babies…..oh boy._

"Yeah," Beca whispered after her brain got lost deep in thoughts and the grin she was trying to suppress made an appearance with the response. Good thing Chloe wasn't facing her to see but she could guess anyway Chloe felt the power behind it. "Definitely not until I'm stable on my feet, able to provide for myself but….yeah. Kids would be…. _interesting_."

"Me too," Chloe sighed, pleased at hearing this and somehow the arms wrapped around Beca's waist tightened with extra warmth. "You'd be a great mom."

A hitch in Beca's breathing happened. It's one thing thinking about a future working a nine to five job and living the actual adult life, with a domesticated relationship with Chloe and maybe kids but hearing it out loud, especially coming from Chloe was a stun gun to the back.

She wasn't the type of girl who people knew by just a glance that she'd be a great, potential mother and role model. She's snarky, dark, sarcastic more times than not and overall doesn't scream _parental figure._

But obviously Chloe saw it and like most things that come out from the redhead's mouth, Beca believed her.

"How's basketball coming along?" Seeing that Beca was incapable of responding, Chloe gave mercy and changed the topic.

Yes, talking about any type of future whether it's tomorrow, next month, next year, or ten years from now scares the living shit out of Beca to no end. But at least now having Chloe around and the first time in her life, she can honestly say that she excited to see what the future will bring to them.

* * *

"Why is it that we always do homework when we are together?" Stacie let out a long, dragged out groan with a packet of Physics equations sitting in front of her on Aubrey's desk, just waiting to be answered. What teacher in their right mind gives students homework during Christmas break?

Oh that's right, every teacher instructing the AP courses at Barden High School, her mistake. Nobody and she means _nobody_ should wish this on their worst enemy.

"I mean, sex is usually after but we never just have sex and like…. watch a movie. We have sex and then do homework, or do homework then have mind blowing sex." Stacie groaned some more but towards the end, it turned into a whine.

An amused snicker came from where Aubrey was laying stomach down on her bed, highlighting important key terms for a lab report she had to right for the both of them. "Are you trying to tell me you want to Netflix and chill?"

"That would be nice, but I like "sit on my face and chill" a lot better." Stacie smirked at first when Aubrey's body language went through a hurricane of emotions; first her face turning a shade of red darker and then her mouth dropped to the mattress at what Stacie was insinuating. It still amazed her to today that she was still able to fluster up the blonde like they just met.

Any dirty comment would turn her into a fireball.

"Let's go to the movies!" Stacie suggested when there was an obvious amount of silence that showed Aubrey was in no shape capable to give a verbal response at Stacie's last words. "We are on break, we are accepted into a damn good college together and I want to make out with you in the back aisle of a movie theatre like horny teenagers are suppose to."

Well, Stacie sure was quick to the trigger with that last one.

There was a brief contemplation going on inside Aubrey's head at dropping their school work and seeing a movie. Stacie had a valid point and for the first time in her four years of high school, she never had a break away from school with the weighted pressure at taking the SATs and ACTs, or trying to get accepted into college, which she spent everyday of her junior year doing.

And for the first time she thinks ever and still she'd to believe, her dad was proud of all that she's accomplished throughout high school. Even during Christmas, they sat down and she poured her heart out to him about not wanting to follow the major he wants her to receive and to actually be going to school doing what she wants to do for the rest of her life.

Adding to this workload that haunted Aubrey her entire life it felt like, she's never actually went on a date to the movies like Chloe has, or the other people in her class that shared each other's stories. Yes she's been invited many times by boys but being so wrapped up in homework and drowning in student council necessities, the answer was always no. But even though cliche movie dates were so old school and anyone who went on these made Aubrey internally roll her eyes, going with Stacie seemed like a lot of fun. Plus, for a first, she'd be going with the girl she is head over heels for.

How much better could that get?

It was about time she had fun for once in her life.

With a decision and barely a full nod into answering Stacie's suggestion, Aubrey was sprung off the bed and dragged through the hallways and down the stairs until making it to Stacie's car parked outside. For outfits, she was glad that her casual wear consisted of jeans and one of Stacie's hoodies because if not, she'd be embarrassed to step out in public since Stacie gave her zero time to change.

They drove and talked about a list of movies to see-which ones did good with reviews and the ones that seemed interesting. At the spur of the moment decision, they didn't even register what was out in theatre and if they were worthy enough to spend twenty bucks on.

The new scary movie _Don't Breathe_ was their final decision as they waited anxiously in line to pay.

Getting the tickets, Aubrey told Stacie since she paid for the movie, she'd buy the popcorn and drinks so heading over, she paid for a large drink to share and same with a large popcorn. Inside the theatre, it was still cold as ever and there was barely anyone around when Stacie lead Aubrey to the very last row in the back.

Quickly though and as Aubrey should have expected, things heated up rather fast when Stacie pulled out her high school moves to cop a feel as they made out senselessly in the back without any caution to the people around them (which was none, thankfully). Popcorn neglected, as well as their drink, Stacie kissed her like it was the only thing in the world left to do and for Aubrey, she couldn't sit there and say she didn't enjoy it, probably more than she should've since they were in a public place and it was the dirtiest yet most thrilling thing she has done. It wasn't until dramatic music that seemed ridiculously louder than any other time she has been to the movies broke them apart with a startle as the suspense from the movie got more and more intense.

"This movie is giving me anxiety, Stacie," Aubrey hissed a whisper under her breath at one of the scary parts. The two of them have moved from practically straddling each other to Aubrey's face being pressed into the crevice of Stacie's neck as she tried to hide from the scary parts during the movie.

She should've been prepared for Stacie to pick a scary movie since both her and Beca live off of them. At least this one had nothing to do with ghosts, or demons like the last movie Chloe dragged her to, which resulted in her sleeping with the redhead on a tiny little dorm bed, barely stable enough to keep the both of them up and just as comfortable as sleeping on a rock.

If that was the case here, Aubrey couldn't promise anyone that she wouldn't be leaving the movie theatre without tears streaming down her face.

Scary movies? Not her forte.

"I'll protect you, baby," Stacie cooed in a baby voice, kissing the top of Aubrey's head that was now under the hood of her jacket to protect her from any jump scares, only her terrified, saucer like eyes peeping through a small hole. Unlike her scaredy cat of a girlfriend, Stacie had an obsession for scary, thrilling movies so seeing the blonde freaking out in her arms was quite amusing.

After squirming, squealing and jumping through the entire movie, Stacie and Aubrey walked out of the theatre hand in hand to venture out to the car.

"You are aware that you're sleeping with me tonight after a pulling a stunt like that Ms. Conrad, right?" Aubrey said when they make it to Stacie's car, as if the girl really had the option to say no. Just as she was about to pull the handle, Stacie snuck up behind her until the definition of the taller girl's chest was molded into her back, causing her to twist around until her back was firmly resting on the side of the passenger door.

Two hands trapped Aubrey's upper body as a pair of snakey eyes burnt holes deep into her soul. "I sure hope I was the one sharing a bed with you tonight, ." Aubrey shuddered at the last name card, as well as those compelling dark eyes that were able to work her like a puppet. "I had a lot of fun tonight."

Despite Stacie's levels of dominance, which was so Goddamn sexy, Aubrey smiled warmly. "I had a lot of fun too. I have a confession though," Stacie arched a brow but kept her stare sharp and strong on Aubrey who still felt extremely weak under such a powerful gaze. It's those damn eyes man. "This was my first, actual date."

Confusion hit Stacie all at once and her stare quickly transformed from salacious to puzzled, as if Aubrey just asked her to complete a rubix vide in under five minutes. "You're lying," Stacie deadpanned while Aubrey shook her head to answer. "You've never been on a date before?" Again, Aubrey shook her head and took a nip at her bottom lip, embarrassment now filling her body like an overflowing sink. It's not the most confidence boosting to have to admit you've never actually been on a legit date before, especially to your current girlfriend.

"What about Luke? And any of your other past boyfriends? Didn't they treat you every once in awhile?"

Aubrey scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Luke? Treating me? Yeah right." She could not only see the blood boiling throughout Stacie's body but could feel the angered heat radiating off Stacie's skin at the close distance between the two of them. "And actually, Luke has been my only real boyfriend. Guys in the past have liked me but you know how school is for my dad. I was so focused on class that I didn't have time to date."

Stacie was about to respond to this until her facial structures took a full spin as her eyes almost popped out from her sockets. "I'm such a bad girlfriend!" The confession took Aubrey more than a little off guard, as well as Stacie's sudden volume in her voice. "We've been dating for almost two months and the only dates I've taken you on have been to the library!"

"Hey, look at me, baby." Aubrey hooked both hands around Stacie's neck, connecting her fingers from behind to rest. "I _love_ our study dates." She cooed, smiling to prove she wasn't lying.

"I bet you love wine and dining too." Stacie pouted as her mouth curved downward into a frown, her eyes plummeting to the ground and Aubrey couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable sight. She also impressed that Stacie can transform from a sexy vixen to a puppy who looks like it just got kicked.

"You're not old enough to buy us wine." Aubrey giggled, curling Stacie's hair with her fingers from behind.

"But still you like dinner, and I bet you like picnics and long walks. Not me teaching you the Laws of Mass and finding photons of a certain wavelength."

"Actually, I love when you teach me school stuff. Even you just saying that gets me…. _hot and bothered,"_ Aubrey purred out that last part into Stacie's ear. It was no less than the truth; the way Stacie talks about school and how insanely smart the brunette actually is might be Aubrey's biggest weakness.

Where her lips hovered over Stacie's ear, she could feel the smirk rising in place above Stacie's mouth and there's a shift back into the norm. Pulling back, she could of sworn Stacie's eyes weren't nearly as dark as they were right now.

"Well Aubrey, I'm honored to be the first one to take you on a really life date." Stacie didn't even let Aubrey respond before she connected their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss, taking all the wind Aubrey had left to talk away. The kiss ended a lot quicker than Aubrey would've liked; this whole PDA thing going on tonight has been ignored more time than she is proud of. Stacie pulled away, eyes back to that piercing seductive stare and Aubrey is right back to shrinking in her shoes under it. "I'll have you know though, kissing on the first date isn't the only thing I do."

For Aubrey, any form of words processed got lost somewhere between her brain and the brain between her legs as she could predict exactly what Stacie was implying towards. In the mere matter of seconds though while her body undergoes multiple flutters and kicks as Stacie's thumb traced light patterns under her hoodie and right above her hipbone, their lips met in another slow yet hungry kiss that spoke everything that Aubrey verbally could not.

Three words; Best date **ever**.

* * *

Chloe was sitting perked up on her bed with a laptop on the tops of her thighs, scrolling mindlessly through every social media known to man. Beca was busy getting back into shape after the amount of junk food her body consumed so far during this break, knowing damn well her coach for basketball was going to give his team a week of Hell with conditioning the first practice back. So to help with not being the only girl who throws up because she is out of shape and full of hot Cheetos, Beca texted Emily and Jesse to go shoot hoops at the rec, leaving Chloe preoccupied with Poms events and school stuff.

Fundraising was the biggest thing she had to do while she waited for her girlfriend to be finished working out. At the start of January every year, Barden Poms team hosted a car wash that won them an entire new set of uniforms last year with all the money budgeted. It really wasn't too much of a shock that this was one of Barden's most popular and demanded fundraisers throughout the years, especially since it's a team consolidating of fifteen to twenty girls, dressed in short cheer shorts and bikini tops, washing dirty cars while listening to today's pop hits on a boombox.

Truthfully, it was a guy's dream come to life- which where the majority of whom attended these gatherings. Chloe tires not to look too much into how perverted and just plain out creepy all of their customers were as they drove up in there muddy pickup trucks to stick around and "supervise" their vehicle when really Chloe knows for a fact their eyes are focused everywhere _but_ the car she's washing.

But whatever.

Customers, regardless of how creepy they were brought in money and that money brought in surprises for the team and Chloe's goal this year since as captain she has taken the lead in organizing the date and time of this epic carwash wants nothing more than to be able to take a trip to Orlando Florida to compete in the UDA national dance competition for the first time in Barden History. Plus, Disney World is there and that's just a must by itself.

Over the years, Barden's Poms team had qualified for the journey down to Florida but every time, the funding just wasn't there. One time the team would need new bags, or the next time uniforms would be out of date. Whatever it was that the team needed each year, it kept them from traveling and competing in the tournament of her dreams.

This year though, Chloe has a different plan and her goal is to step foot off that plane and dance her way to the trophy with a kick ass team behind her back with banging choreographed set to perform and leave the judges in awe.

And there's nothing this year-her senior year that is going to get in the way of that.

She was in the middle of designing the fliers for the annual car wash she'd make the underclassmen hang up all throughout Barden when an email bannered at the bottom right corner of her computer. Closing out of photoshop, she clicked over to her email and it wasn't long until all the air in her body was suddenly gone, leaving her breathless at what the notification was.

On her screen; an unopened message from none other than the main president of University of Santa Barbara was front and center for Chloe to open and read her faith regarding her future education but all she could do was sit frozen on bed, gawking at her screen and thinking this was all some sort of dream, or hallucination.

Or that she was being punk'd or something because it was extremely fast to already be receiving letters back from the colleges she applied to at the beginning of December….. _oh no._ That had to mean this was not an acceptance letter but in fact, endless paragraphs informing her how she wasn't good enough to get enrolled into their school.

To be sure, Chloe jolted off her bed, leaving her computer propped opened and sprinted down the stairs all the way till she made it outside and was at her mailbox. Not caring that she was only in a large t-shirt and tiny spandex shorts that really couldn't be seen under the gown she was wearing, Chloe tossed every other piece of mail that read her parents names until she found the exact prize she was looking for.

There, in the fingertips of her right hand, was another official letter from the University of Santa Barbara; her name as the recipient and the president's name as the sender. Shocked and not taking her eyes off the enclosed piece of mail, Chloe hovered her way back into her room on autopilot.

What if she didn't get in?

But what if she _did_ get in?

Or what if she didn't get in and Beca did? Did Beca even get a letter?

At these thoughts, Chloe swallowed the large knot forming in her throat and blinked for the first time since opening her email. Still there and still unread was UCSB typed in bold letters and had "Dear Chloe Beale," as the only words she was able to read before it stopped. She took a few more blinks to make sure that what she was looking at was the real deal and turned out, the email never faded away.

 _I wonder if Beca got one too._ Chloe thought to herself when knowing both her and Beca applied at the same time. Then she thought maybe she should wait for Beca to open the email and see her odds regarding Santa Barbara together. Deciding that she doesn't want to wait with the results at simple a click away, she reached for her phone, dialing Beca's number and hoping her girlfriend would answer.

A series of rings was all Chloe heard at first and she was already impatient to start so cutting it pretty close to hitting Beca's voicemail was making her heart race. Thankfully in the middle of the very last ring, Beca's usual excited tone, but this time a little winded echoed through the phone, greeting Chloe with a simple, "hey babe."

"I got an email from them," Chloe blurted out, amazement not only sporting on her features but as well as her words. Beca was about to ask from who before Chloe cut her off, "and a mailed letter."

" _ **Uh, still have no idea who you're talking about."**_ Beca snickered, her voice easing back into her normal tone and not with the same exhausted pants she first picked up with. " _ **What letter?"**_

Chloe shook her head with a roll to her eyes as non intentional frustration bubbled up inside her. She just wished that Beca already knew all the answers so she could just get onto opening the letter without the background story on them first. "From UCSB."

A pregnant pause of silence came from Beca's end at the reveal until all the background noises from what sounded like the girl was still playing basketball at gym was gone, leaving complete silence other than the faint breathing coming from Beca. " _ **What did it say?"**_ Beca finally spoke up in no higher than a whisper. At first, Chloe thought that maybe Beca hung up on her with the lack of verbal communication on her part.

Chloe shut her eyes as the nerves in her body started to take over. "I haven't opened them yet." More silence and another pause occurred before Chloe continued after taking a deep breath. "I….wanted to wait for you and...read it together."

" _ **Well now I kind of want to know."**_ Despite the clear evidence of the shakiness in Beca's voice, she managed to emit a small chuckle. It wasn't strong like usual but at least Chloe hasn't completely numbed up her girlfriend with the phone call.

 _Yet_.

"But what about you? I think we should open them together-"

" _ **It's all good. I'm driving back home right now to check my mailbox. But no, open yours. I honestly can't wait any longer knowing a letter from the school is right in front of your eyes."**_

"But-"

" _ **Please, Chlo. This waiting is already killing me enough.**_ _**I just need to know if you got in,"**_ Beca urged with desperation but also a hint of worry. The last thing Chloe wanted to do was open something _this_ big without her girlfriend right there next to her to be a shoulder to cry on if she were to not get accepted.

"Okay," Chloe took another deep breath, fingers already preparing themselves underneath the flap of the envelope to rip open. Her movements were slow, almost to the point where it didn't even look like she was opening the letter and Beca was again only a deadly buzz on the other line.

The last rip to open the flap completely caused Chloe's heart to thump boisterous in her ears while her hands started to shake uncontrollably when they moved to pluck out a folded, crisp piece of paper from the center. There was today's date, along with Chloe's address and full name on the top left corner, right next to the heading that read University of Santa Barbara.

Chloe felt like she was going to throw up when her eyes moved down to read the fine print, to say the least. All that she needed to read was the bold " **congratulations**!" to ease all her nerves and she was screaming into the phone, now refreshed, reading off the letter that informed her she had been accepted.

"I got in?" Chloe said this as a question, the reality of the situation not catching up to her yet. Re-reading that first sentence at least ten more times, "oh my God! I got in!"

" _ **Congrats babe! I'm proud of you!"**_ Beca's own excitement brought a smile to Chloe's face and she still couldn't get over how real all of this is turning out. " _ **Our mail guy usually comes around noon and I just got home so I'll go check my box now."**_

Chloe squealed into the phone, anxious to hear if Beca received a letter and whether she got in or not. She kind of wished that they were together in person so she wouldn't have to bite her nails off to the nubs as she waited until she heard Beca's voice again, informing her on the whole situation.

Expecting a more happier noise and not the drained, defeated sigh that rung through the phone next, Chloe's excitement faded away fast. " _ **I didn't get one."**_

"You didn't get one?" Chloe echoed, heart dropping into the pit of her stomach at the reveal.

Beca hasn't gotten a letter yet and though it's not written in stone that she won't get in, it was still unsettling to Chloe to know her girlfriend might not be by her side during her first year of college. Life without Beca for a couple days was bad enough. Imagine years being separated. For Chloe, she can't even if she tried.

But she couldn't show this, not right now when Beca is on the other line being so painfully quiet that at one point Chloe assumed their call got disconnected. Beca needed her for support, to be the silver lining in a messed up scenario that could go either way and not add to her already swarming fears of not being accepted.

"You'll get one, baby," Chloe tried to make her voice as believable as humanly possible because she needed Beca to understand that this wasn't final say in their future together. Okay, maybe she hasn't gotten a letter yet, big deal. Post offices and mailmen always take their time delivering so there might be slight chance that the mail hasn't made it yet.

" **How do you know? You have nothing to worry about anymore since you got in."** Chloe wasn't too surprised at the bark off Beca's voice; it was one of her least appreciated defense mechanisms when she was put off balanced. Not that Beca enjoyed it but anger was always the first resort to anything regarding bad news and Chloe knew this.

Realizing what she said and who she said it to, Beca sighed heavy on the other end, " **I'm sorry, Chlo. I just….fuck I'm scared we aren't going to make it."**

All of a sudden, time stopped around Chloe and the letter about being accepted into the school of her dreams was just old news. "What do you mean?"

" _ **If I don't get in, what are we going to do?"**_

"Find another school where we both get in." Easy. Chloe almost didn't want to answer the question because of how "duh" it seemed.

" _ **And you miss a shot at attending one of the best schools in California for some mediocre one? Yeah right,"**_ Beca snorted but Chloe knew she didn't think it was funny. " _ **I wouldn't let you. Plus long distance….you know how that goes."**_

Chloe's heart clenched in her chest; the simple vision of possibly _breaking up_ with Beca killed her. When couples break up, it's suppose to be because they absolutely hate each other, or one of them caught the other cheating. Not when two people are the happiest they've ever been and is undeniably in love with each other. Why can't her life be a movie, or a fairytale from a children's novel?

"But I want to be with you, figure out this whole college thing together, cause some trouble like we do at Barden and adventure around the streets of California," Chloe said with hope. She didn't know why there was so much plea to her voice since she knew if Beca had the choice, she'd be (and is) all on board with this plan.

"I see us making it through college together, you as a famous musician and me as a possible back up dancer for one of your worldwide tours."

" _ **Would it be professional in the work field for a DJ to be banging one of her dancers?"**_ Beca weakly laughed. At least Chloe got something out of her; there was a good sign. " _ **Plus, I want to make music, not perform it."**_

Chloe waved her hand around even though Beca could clearly not see it. "Doesn't matter. What I'm trying to say is that I have a future planned and I most definitely see you in it." Chloe firmly announced and cut off Beca's "but" before she could say anymore negative things. She was drawing a line. "You signed this deal the moment you asked me to be your girlfriend and now, whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me and we are going to be happy together, tanning on Santa Monica beach, drinking pina coladas on shore while still attending the same damn college. _Capesh_?"

There's another a pregnant pause before Beca full on chuckled into the device, easing all of the pent up (and sudden) pressure off of Chloe's shoulders. It's not often but she can get authoritative if she feels the need to, especially with something she wants as bad as a future with Beca.

" _ **Alright, trouble,"**_ Beca cooed back into her normal, smirky tone that Chloe found just ridiculously attractive. " _ **You're stuck with me too."**_

* * *

Overthinking is probably one of Beca's fortes. No matter what the situation is or who is trying their hardest to snap her out of whatever doubts she is having, her poisonous thoughts and the worst comes to worst scenarios outweigh everything else.

Which was probably why she was slumping into her house feeling like the worlds biggest loser when opening the mailbox and receiving nothing from the school she most desperately wanted to be accepted into. Right now, she didn't think anything could change her mood around, not even dinner that can be smelt from the kitchen and the sounds of Stacie singing along to some oldies could cheer her up.

She was trying to stay on the positive side of things, especially when Chloe has been holding her rope with hopefully thoughts and trying hard to not look too much into her not receiving a letter yet. She was trying pretty fucking hard but now with the confirmation that Chloe was planned to move up to California when fall comes around, along with her best friend and the thought of being left behind in shitty ol' Atlanta Georgia literally killed her.

How awful would that be?

"Hey shorty," Stacie chirped when hearing Beca's footsteps into the kitchen but her attitude quickly altered when Beca went straight for the kitchen's table top and slammed her forehead into the cool tile. "Not doing so good?" She studied the lack of enthusiasm from Beca with the answer to this question was a no brainer.

Beca grumbled something into the table without lifting her head. She was too embarrassed and feeling too much like a failure to make eye contact with her best friend

She didn't need her pity that she sucks at life.

"Your gloomy presence wouldn't happen to be because of the absence of a certain college letter from _thee_ University of Santa Barbara?" Beca nodded her head slowly across the table, still hiding her face. Why Stacie felt the need to remind her was a question she'll never understand nor be able to answer. "Well, cheer up because someone did in fact receive a letter today while they were playing basketball."

Beca shot up from her position like the living dead and watched in shock Stacie waving an unopened envelope between the tips of her fingers. As a reflex, she froze, staring dumbfounded at the mail. What she really wanted to do was yank the paper right out of Stacie's hands and read the golden piece of mail that holds the outcome of her and Chloe's future but being physically paralyzed from shock, Beca just sat there without so much of a flinch in movement.

"I expected a way different reaction," Stacie snorted, putting down the envelope that Beca's eyes were glued to. "Since you're acting like a zombie and making no effort to open the letter, I'll do it for you." Stacie waited for consent, washed her hands from any food and when Beca frantically nodded her head, she started tearing the side of the envelope apart.

Beca's heartbeat could be felt in her throat as she waited for Stacie to pull out the paper and begin to start reading. She didn't know where to put her hands, or where all the air in her body suddenly went.

And then the paper was out in the open, visible for Beca to see while Stacie was unfolding the crisp white paper. She's shook her foot on the stool in anticipation, feeling like at any second she was about to pass out stone cold on the ground.

Eyes losing their glow, "I'm so sorry Beca," Stacie voice broke and Beca felt like the entire world was crashing on top of her. Just with the tone and total face morph Stacie just projected does she even have to hear the rest? Beca deflated on the kitchen stool, preparing herself for something she already knows the answer to.

"You didn't get in."


	30. Birds and The Bees

**Meh, this story has been a little too quiet for me, unlike before and I haven't really had the motivation to write anything new, so I hope this chapter will get some inspiration out.**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **Rumors-Chapter 30: Birds and the Bees**

Ever feel your heart physically sink to the the very bottom pit of your gut and you start to gasp for any bit of air possible until heaving breathlessly is your final and only option?

Well if not have no fear, Beca has and she was experiencing that very feeling right this second after just being informed that she, in fact, didn't get accepted into Santa Barbara.

How this was even possible was beyond her and then some.

Her ACT score was adequate, same with her SAT; it wasn't anything huge like Stacie's or Aubrey's was, even Chloe got a point or two above her. But still, the ACT score she received met above requirements and even was considered above average as far as looking into Barden's test scores. Community service, however, was a little low and that section of her application wasn't as filled as Chloe's was, but extracurricular activities, choir and basketball made up for it.

She had the grades- _God,_ she had the grades; at least the 3.0 average the school was looking for. She made sure of it, trying her damn hardest in school these couple months to achieve those grades.

And after all the hard work, she ended the semester above their requirements and that was with a 3.6. Still, however, she was regret and right now, she didn't know whether to be straight baffled, heart broken, pissed the _fuck_ off, or utterly wrecked about not getting in.

So, she chooses all three, and now she didn't know if she was going to burst out wailing, throw up, or punch the nearest wall in sight.

"I can't," Beca stopped short, shaking her head in utter disbelief about the whole situation. She's been rejected before; that's nothing new. Thanks to basketball and trying out for club teams over the summer and camps, she had heard her fair share of "no's" along the way during her eighteen years.

But this?

 _Fucking Christ,_ this one hit home and stung like an absolute bitch.

"I can't believe I didn't get in," Beca finished her previous sentence, choking out the words and they all felt dirty and tasted like sour bile mixed with failure. "I'm so pathetic," she chuckled this out, but there was really nothing in the slightest funny about it. If anything, she was hitting her breaking point into a brick wall, just about to blow with endless craziness like Britney Spears did, minus the shaving of head. "Chloe's going to meet some super hot, super tall and probably really tan California guy, who no doubt surfs during his class breaks and they're going to fall hopelessly in love and here's me, back in Atlanta, being a complete _loser_ and studying at some….community college _if_ they're willing to take such a disgrace like me."

Stacie turned around from where she was standing at the sink, face blank as she only blinked dumbly at Beca after she just word vomited a mouthful. "Oh my God," Stacie breathed out, jaw hanging to the floor and practically touching above her chest. "That was _thee_ most dramatic thing I've ever heard in my entire life, and I watch the E! Network!" She deadpanned.

Beca groaned, throwing her forehead into the kitchen table, slamming her fist down multiple times for extra measures to add to her dilemma. "This isn't a joke, Conrad! If you haven't noticed already, my girlfriend is extremely good looking," Beca paused mid sentence, looking up from where her head was laying down and saw Stacie's mouth open, ready to speak her word and wearing a devilish smirk. "Don't answer that," Beca countered regrettably and Stacie just shrugged her shoulders innocently, zipping her mouth closed. "Boys and probably girls are going to try and get at her."

Stacie shook her head, though Chloe's looks plus personality will draw in anybody with a pair of eyes. "She's also so madly in love with you that it's kinda nauseating, but in a sweet, adorable type of way."

" _Shit_. How am I supposed to tell her?" Beca asked in all seriousness. It's one thing accepting the fact that she is a loser, but to admit it to someone else, especially if that someone else is the love of her life. Yeah, that's when thing can get a little sticky. "Can I like, see the letter for...like...myself or whatever," Beca stammered out, embarrassed as her main emotion through this whole situation. The last thing she wanted to do is read the words out loud, knowing how painful it was just hearing them come from Stacie.

Stacie gave her a hesitant look, seeing if Beca was actually serious about reading the letter and when Beca waved her forward to pass over the letter, she released a defeated sigh and slid the crisp white letter over the countertop, still bent awkwardly from being tugged away in the envelope.

Beca took a deep death before picking up the letter for herself, half not really wanting to read it and the other half _needing_ to know for herself. Feel the impact of this brutal punch head on.

Stacie gave her a reassuring nod, and comforting gesture that gave Beca an extra little push. With one eye open and the other one just barely squinted open, she flipped around the letter in her hands until black, Times New Roman font letters were printed for her to read.

Her heartbeat was in her throat by this time, not like it wasn't before she even picked up the letter and her palms were an extra layer of sweaty than they have ever been before. She had an uncomfortable clench in her stomach that was boreline making her want to puke and her nose had this constant prickle that was causing major watering going on in her eyes with nothing able to stop the pooling tears.

All those feelings, however, turned right around; one eighty style when instead of reading the rejecting words that went on for paragraphs as to why she didn't get in, she read the first word typed in the entire letter and almost screamed bloody murder when it was a "congratulations."

"Stacie!" Beca screeched, all the weight off her shoulders, but then came all the oxygen back into her body and she suddenly felt like she was going to hyperventilate and then pass out. "You bitch! Unless you've turned complete dummy on me and can't tell the difference between a congratulation letter and a rejection, you fucking lied!"

Stacie kept her posture unfazed and pretty neutral as she walked around the table, cheese stick from her lunch just dangling out of her mouth. Taking a peek over Beca's shoulder and using her index finger to underline each individual word, "huh," she hummed casually, reading the letter for the second time. "Well I'll be darned. I could've sworn that said you didn't get in."

Beca threw the letter across the table and pushed Stacie away with all her might, who was now laughing uncontrollably that she played a dirty trick on her best friend, _who_ she also knew was extremely vulnerable about this topic. Beca punched and slapped every area on Stacie's amazon body, getting out all her anger that she was tricked into believing she didn't get into Santa Barbara and was so close to having a heart attack it wasn't even funny, but needless to say, she was more than stoked hearing that she'd be attending the same college as Chloe.

"You're the biggest dick…..in the history of dicks," Beca breathed out winded; her actions and smacking Stacie silly now subsiding. "I can't believe I kissed you."

Stacie barked out a laugh, head lolling backwards to the ceiling as her neck muscles bobbed up and down in her throat and she used her insane height to swing an arm around Beca's shoulders, bringing her so undeniably close into her body they were basically Siamese twins. " _Correction_ , we made out and you _loved_ every second of it."

Beca tried her best pushing away from Stacie's hold, but the girl had a lot of inches on her and she was sitting at an awkward position on the kitchen stool. So, she gave into the hug, wrapping her arms around Stacie's slim torso and felt all the emotions hit her at once, causing her to start tearing up.

"I'm proud of you, babes," Stacie whispered while placing a soft kiss on top of Beca's head and this time it wasn't in any way, shape, or form teasing, or hinting playful. She was being sincere, and it didn't help with Beca's hurricane of emotions rushing through her, so she just cradled her face into Stacie's warm embrace, hiding her true emotions away from the world.

They soaked in the silent celebratory to Beca's acceptance; Beca eventually got a hold of herself to pull away from the hug and wiped away the few shed tears she just couldn't keep in. Throwing back on her bad assery armor to hide her previous vulnerability, she cleared her throat, taking a gander at the letter one more time.

This time as she read the words over and over again, there wasn't so much of a shock to the letter and instead, there was more a sense of pride, and wave of dignity she felt. Not saying she hasn't being living a good life being successful thus far; she's only a high school senior with pretty much the entire world to see, a future still unrevealed.

But receiving this letter- _something_ this big and also something she was never really opened to test out, for once, she can fully admit and say to herself that she as well was extremely proud of herself.

"I gotta call Chloe," Beca announced, whipping out her phone so fast from her pockets it almost flew across the room. Dialing her number up, it barely even rang before she heard the cheery "hello" of her girlfriend's voice break through the line. "I got in!" she exclaimed; the same buzzing emotions hitting her full blast again.

Chloe squealed into the phone, so high pitched that Beca was pretty positive becoming deaf was in her near future, but Chloe's happiness brought her so much happiness that she didn't even care that her eardrum was busted. " _Baby!"_

"I-I know!" Beca stammered again, this time it was due to pure explicit happiness rather than defeat. Aubrey entered the house moments later, walking over to her girlfriend and handing her a Starbucks drink before placing a welcoming kiss to Stacie's lips. "Stacie totally lied and told me at first that I didn't get in." Beca huffed and puffed, still not over the little joke her friend pulled on her.

Or the near anxiety attack she felt previously.

The wound was still fresh even though a band aid was there now and she can truly admit it hurt like a bitch thinking about a future without Chloe.

 _"Wanna know something?"_ Chloe asked while Beca was busy watching Stacie and Aubrey being all lovey dovey, making each other lunch and only briefly wondering since when has Aubrey hit that mark in hers and Stacie's relationship to where she doesn't even have knock anymore.

Beca hummed in answer, averting her eyes away from the sickly cute couple and back focusing on the conversation with Chloe.

 _"I already knew you got in."_

"What?!" Beca screeched again. "Wh-what how? Why? when?" She babbled at the reveal, shaking her head. How did Chloe already know and why didn't she say something about it.

 _"Your email for some reason was left open on my computer and I saw the electronic letter they sent you through there after we got done talking...I promise I wasn't snooping!"_ Chloe rushed to admit and Beca knew the girl was being honest. Noting in their relationship this far has ever granted them the right to snoop around one another's personal things.

And Beca did remember using Chloe's laptop one night to finish her anatomy homework and forgot hers at home.

It was nothing but an accident seeing the letter on the screen, so she couldn't be upset about it. However, she was more than a little bummed that she wasn't the one to drop the news.

Beca chuckled into the phone, eyes hovering over the acceptance letter placed in her hands again. "I know you weren't. I got nothing to hide from you, baby."

"Tell Chloe to get her cute ginger ass over here, I'm making you dinner, my tiny future Gaucho!" Stacie exclaimed loud enough for Chloe to overhear on the other end and she confirmed that she'd stop by once she was finished organizing these car wash flyers.

 _"I'm so happy that we are going to the same school. Plus, it's California! Should we get spray tans and dye our hair blonde now or later?"_

Beca snorted, face palming herself and dragging a hand across her face while laughing. "You already have gorgeous sun kissed skin. Me, on the other hand, is pasty white and that's even considered my tan."

 _"Maybe you're a natural tanner,"_ Chloe suggested with a small giggle. Things were getting louder in the kitchen with all the pots and pans moving around, clinking together and Beca was kind of over witnessing the exchanged kisses Aubrey and Stacie were sharing, so she got up from the kitchen stool and ventured up to her room, letter carried in hand.

"Babe, unless you want to date a lobster, I'm not getting any darker. Red is the only shade I'll be turning." Beca made it up to her room, phone placed snugly between her shoulder and ear before dropping down onto her bed. "On another thought, the blonde wouldn't be so bad. Me, yes, but you, I can already feel the hotness just thinking about it."

" _You think?"_ Chloe snickered. " _New year, new me? Think I should get rid of the red?"_

Although picturing Chloe with blonde hair-and actually, picturing her in any hair color was more than a turn on of endless fantasies Beca mustered up in her head, the red hair that's almost an auburn color was hands down her favorite. Nothing could could compare to red hair and blue eyes; both of Beca's favorites.

It's unique; Chloe's unique.

So that shouldn't change, regardless of the state they were living in.

"Nah, I love the red too much."

 _"Good, I agree."_ Chloe's giggle lit a whole new fire inside of Beca and she can't help but sigh out loud, finally able to relax instead of constantly dwelling on the thought of not ending up with Chloe after graduation. Now, they're all set to go; they are attending the same school, the same state, along with Stacie and Aubrey and everything is turning out alright.

Perfect even.

What else can a girl ask for?

* * *

Around dinner time when Beca was certain both her parents would be arriving home from work, she set up the living room's coffee table with some snacks; chips and candy leftover from Christmas and two glasses of freshly poured wine in their designated spots. Why she was making this issue a bigger deal than what it was-was something beyond her.

She was just overwhelmed with emotions; a brand new one hitting her full blast unexpected every second and was filled to the tippity top of her body with exhilarating ecstasy that she gets to come out and proudly admit she was finally going to college.

Wow.

She was going to be an actual college student, striving for her degree with an unholy amount of stress along the way, gaining the freshman fifteen from engulfing shitty college food, going to college parties and staying up till the crack of dawn shit faced drunk and adventuring around all of Santa Barbara without a destination.

And that's not even the best part of it all. The best part, hands down, was that she would be able to do all these things with her girlfriend by her side.

How freaking exciting is that?

Immediately after Beca heard the alarm set to her father's car out front and knew both parents were home, she didn't even give them the chances to blink before she grabbed them by the hands, pulled them over to the couches and ordered them to sit and listen silently.

But of course that didn't happen.

Skeptical looks were given the entire way to the living room and then after; her dad and mom exchanging the worried looks as to what was happening. They did, however, dug right into the bowl of chips Beca set out for this little speech she was about to give, getting a head start at attacking their wine, not wanting it to go to waste.

"Are you pregnant?" Her father blurted out, sticking a Lays potato chip into his mouth while her mother's eyes stretched as wide as saucers.

"What?" Beca shook her head, taken off guard by the question. "No...dad, I'm like...super gay-come on now!" Her dad shrugged his shoulders, but was laughing at his own joke. He loved Chloe more than his own daughter; Beca was sure of and that even includes her mom who treats Chloe like one of her own.

No way could they have forgotten about the big ball of sunshine Chloe was.

"Is this you coming out to us? Honey, you know we will love you no matter what, even if you have a third arm, or smuggle small children," Her mother then added before Beca could up and spill the news, eyes sympathetic and her tone too gentle for Beca to even process.

What she did do was burst out laughing because even though she really needed her parents to take this seriously because this was a pretty big deal for her to come out and say, they were both way too enjoyable not to share a few laughs. And adding to that, pretty damn funny.

It was crazy how just a couple months ago, she wouldn't even be prepared to have this conversation with both her parents, let alone even her dad because she was so set on not attending college. To immediately skip out on that part and head start to LA and pursue her dreams of becoming a music producer.

The thought of school, especially college, was one big snooze to her. But now, after receiving that letter, she couldn't help but feel as if she just won a Grammy.

Sobering from her laughs, "seriously, guys. Listen." Both her mom and dad nodded their heads, attention full and ready to hear whatever it was Beca had to say. She wiped her sweaty palms on the front of her jeans; she had no idea why she was so nervous.

This was good news to share, not bad.

She should be bouncing with explicit happiness, not tingling with the unsettling nerves that made her want to vomit.

She breathed out a sigh, closing her eyes, as well as reaching for the letter from USBC for visual proof. It was now or never, _sack up, dude._ "I'm going to college." She announced with one closed eye, feeling her heart beat throb in her throat at the itching silence between her and her parents that was almost boisterous.

Her dad was the first one from the couch, eyes wide and jaw dropped to the carpet, like a kid waking up on Christmas morning. "Did I hear…. _college_?"

After slight hesitation, Beca nodded her head, biting her bottom lip as his megawatt smile tugged out a smile of her own and she was desperately trying to keep it in.

"That's great news, Becs! Did you hear that T?!" He switched his attention to Tina, who was already crying tears of joy while her hand covered up her trembling mouth. He didn't even give her the chance to answer before he bounced on the heels of his feet up to his daughter, though Beca doesn't think she could've even if she tried. "Can I?" He pointed down at the letter in Beca's hand.

She gave him the letter, watching him read it to himself. "Chloe and I both got in," Beca said nonchalantly, trying hard not to let her emotions get the best of her, especially when her dad's eyes started watering she catches while reading the letter. "So yeah...that's what…. _this_ is about." She gestured around the room, awkwardly. There was a type of feeling in her body that she wasn't use to.

Next thing that happened was Beca being swept under her dad's arm and pulled straight into his body. "I'm so proud of you." He said after kissing the top of her head, swaying her in his arms back and forth. Eventually defrosting from being frozen in place by the sudden movement, she raised her hands up to hug her dad back, the warm feeling in her heart only spreading. "I know you never really wanted to go to college, but thank you for trying it out."

Then, Beca's mom tagged along, joining the hug and whispering into Beca's hair that she, as well, agreed with her dad and there was so much touching and so much inexperienced feelings that Beca felt out of place in her own skin.

Normally, Beca would hate being wrapped against her will, enduring so much physical contact, regardless if it's her dad and mom that was doing the hugging, but this time was different. Instead, the hug, the words that hit heavy on Beca's heart; it felt right and special at the moment and she couldn't help but sink farther into the contact from her parents, feeling on top of the world with everything going on in her life.

* * *

All good things have to come to an end when Beca is forced to wake up to the beautiful sound of her alarm going off at six in the morning that she missed _oh so much_ , alerting her that not only was it the first day of school in the new year, but also, she had an early basketball practice her coach purposely scheduled, knowing his players for a fact didn't keep up with their conditioning.

Beca, for her part, did occasionally go to the gym every once in awhile with Jesse and Emily a few times, but she was guilty to admit that the alcohol consumption over the holidays, especially during New Year's Eve was at an all time high and her endurance was destined to be a little rusty.

Hitting snooze a couple times, putting off the whole getting ready deal because for some reason, today was exceptionally hard getting up and it made it even worse knowing she had to endure an hour or so of conditioning once she finally would get up out of bed. Eventually, after groaning like an absolute child, smacking around her bed, fist to every pillow she could possibly find, she dragged her lifeless body out of bed and zombie walked into the bathroom to get changed.

Half awake, she combed her hair until at least presentable and knot free, then pulled it back into a low ponytail, along with a black hand band to keep her bangs under control. Throwing on a pair of black basketball shorts with some matching sweats to go on over, she zipped up her basketball jacket over her practice jersey and slumped down the stairs.

She grabbed a freshly ripened banana off the counter and her pre made gatorade from the fridge and headed out to her jeep before driving over to school. Once making it there, Beca tossed her strap connected to her basketball duffel bag over her shoulders and before she made it inside the gym, Emily was seen riding her bike in the distance down the sidewalk, bright and cheery, as if it's not the ass crack of dawn.

"Hey!" Emily hollered from where she was locking her bike up, stopping Beca from fully entering the gymnasium. She and Beca were matching in the same practice get up; the only difference was their attitude and how Beca was dead to the world while Emily was one big ball of sunshine.

Something that always reminded Beca of Chloe.

That's probably why she and her got along so well. Of course at first sight, they're the complete opposite; Beca's a grumpy, sarcastic senior who hates everything and everyone while Emily was a precious, too pure for the world freshman. It was an odd pairing; she had to admit. In all seriousness though, she'd bend over backwards for the girl, knowing people are assholes and will normally take advantage of nice people.

Beca liked to think she was the missing backbone in Emily. Kinda like a tough, older sister that would protect her from high school bullies, mean girls and all that shit.

Though she'd never say that out loud.

Emily jogged up to Beca once her bike was fully locked up, her basketball bag and her shoes swaying around in the air from where they were tied on the strap. "I wanted to formally congratulate you on your acceptance to UCSB!" she gushed and even though it was very sweet and kinda cute in her childish, Emily way, the volume was _way_ too high for Beca this early in the morning. Maybe later if Emily were to do the same thing she'd be more grateful and enthusiastic for it.

"Thanks Dork," Beca chuckled, grabbing onto the door handle while Emily only clapped her hands excitedly, still not over Beca's big news. Talk about number one fan. God, she's something else.

Beca opened the gym door for Emily, allowing her to walk in first after she shared an appreciative "thank you." When they were fully inside, Beca's senses were hit hard with the strong stench of boy and sweat and everything else that's equally as foul to smell. Luckily for the girl's team, their practice wasn't nearly as early as the boy's team was and that is literally the only thing Beca was actually thanking her lucky stars for.

Any earlier she thinks she might of died, or someone else would've definitely died because tolerating anyone this early should be illegal.

Especially chipper assholes she surrounds herself with constantly.

Inside, the girl's team was getting ready along the sidelines of the court while the coach for the boy's team was at an all time extreme with power and making his team run a bunch of suicides that looked like absolute Hell. As Beca was taking off all her extra clothes and switching into her appropriate basketball shoes, she couldn't help but snicker at the silent cry for help Jesse was sending her way from across the court and in return, only mouthing a "better run fast" to him for that helpful comfort as dripping sweat ate the boy alive and another whistle was blown out, signaling him to start sprinting.

Beca and Emily warmed up shooting some baskets at the way other end of the court where the boys weren't running, playing an easy game of horse and they wouldn't get in the way. Hearing the "Knights" cheer and all the boys disbursing into the locker room, Jesse snuck up behind Beca unnoticed as she was setting her feet up to shoot a free throw and blocked the shot easily, smacking the ball away.

"Dude," Beca whined as it was still way too early for this childish shit. His obnoxious laughing though made it hard to stay irritated at him and she soon couldn't keep in her own chuckle while running down the court to get the ball he smacked away, even though she should have left it for him to retrieve. It doesn't come often and she sure as Hell won't admit it out loud, but she missed the boy after only seeing him a couple times throughout break.

"Congrats on Santa Barbara, Becaww!" He hurled himself into Beca's embrace, drenching her with his gross, sweaty body before she could push him away and adding along that God awful nickname he came up for her.

Pushing him away with a gag or two, "ew, you're all sweaty." She scowled, sticking her tongue out to show just how disgusted she was as now she had to get through practice smelling like boy. "And thanks, by the way. News sure travels fast around here."

"Did you forget that you go to Barden where no secret is kept a secret for long before _someone_ ends up finding out, then spreading it around like wildfire." Jesse cocked his head sideways, dorky smile still dorky as ever. How in the world were these people so awake this early in the morning? Beca is positive that she is still half asleep, barely even functioning and probably won't fully be awake until noon comes around. "Long story short, the whole school knows."

Beca rolled her eyes, dribbling the ball in between her legs. "Joy," she scoffed sarcastically and passed the ball over to Emily who ran up for a left handed layup, making it in flawlessly. "That means people will be extra pesky with me today, which is fantastic because it's Monday."

Jesse used the bottom of his practice jersey to wipe the sweat along his forehead, flaunting his impressively toned stomach and newly imprinted v-cut that she never knew existed. _Jesus_ , was basketball and all of those sprints keeping Jesse in good shape, Beca had to grossly admit.

"We should have lunch today, you, Chloe, Stacie, Aubrey, Benji and I," Jesse suggested with a hopeful smile, then looked over to Emily. "Even you freshmeat!" And she responded with the cheekiest smile known to man, probably elated that she just got invited to have lunch with a group of seniors.

"Sure," Beca mirrored the smile, agreeing to the invitation. That actually sounded like a lot of fun, to catch up with everybody after break. Over Jesse's shoulder, Beca saw her coach starting to huddle the team in the middle of the court. "We gotta go," she said, back peddling over to her team. "I'll text you!" Jesse gave her the thumbs before running the opposite way into the boy's locker room and Beca joined her team at half court.

"I hope you ladies all had an amazing break, I love seeing all your beautiful smiling faces this early in the morning," Coach Duran purposely moved his focus around the circle to Beca, who was crossing her arms above her chest and definitely not smiling in any way whatsoever. "Especially yours, Mitchell." She then rolled her eyes with a small smirk peeking out, knowing just how much her coach enjoyed her grumpy side that came more often than not. "But as for practice, I've set up trashcans at every corner of the gym."

He pointed in every direction with his finger and just like he said, a large black trash can was seated at every corner of the gym. Beca swallowed hard because she knew what this meant; it meant death to her and all her teammates that's what.

"Don't think I didn't assume you girls drank over break, had a wine at Christmas and a few shooter on New Year's. It's all good, everyone does it, it's fun and very delicious," he continued and the girls around the circle started to giggle guilty, but Beca knew better than to laugh, knowing this wasn't going to end well. "But that doesn't mean I can't get it out of you," he finished, smirking devilishly and all the giggles were stopped immediately.

 _Welp_ , there it is ladies and gents.

"Sidelines ladies," he ordered, blowing his whistle and started walking down to the other end of the court. Beca groaned, but followed orders, not really sure if she should run outside and get hit by an oncoming car, or stay put for whatever her coach has in mind. Regardless, she was destined to die either way. Decision was which one would be less sucky and a quicker death for her. "If you thought what the boy's had to run was rough, wait till you see what I have in store for you all. You're going to wish you were them when I'm done with you."

Okay, was that a threat?

 _Holy shit, I'm about to die in here._

"Welcome to Hell week, ladies!"

* * *

"Wanna carry me to the lunchroom?" Beca asked Chloe as she was putting away her supplies into her backpack and reached her arms up to her girlfriend, who was standing and could only shake her head amused at such childish behavior.

Long story short, practice was legit Hell and Beca's body ached in places she never thought could ache. On the bright side, she didn't end up puking, like majority of the team did, especially when taking in that she was hands down the one person on the team that consumed the most alcohol over break, hands down.

And that was only on New Year's Eve.

That's a plus.

Ignoring Beca's grabby hands tossed her way, which wasn't the easiest to reject, "How bout I give you a fully body massage after classes?" Chloe suggested instead, laughing when Beca whined a needy cry, but eventually (and very slowly) got up from her seat. She reached out her hand to intertwine with Beca's, leading her out of the classroom where they just listened to their teacher lecture for an hour about all the muscles in the human body.

Which Beca can admit with current experience that every single one of felt like they were on fire every time she moved, let alone flinched her body the wrong way.

"My ass is killing me!" Beca pouted even though Chloe was laughing at her misery while she tried her very hardest to keep an even pace with her girlfriend, but her legs were preventing that to happen and Chloe had to soon take mercy and slow down. "Who knew a couple weeks away from basketball could whip me out of shape, Jesus Christ."

"Especially since we engaged in our own form of cardio quite frequently over break," Chloe added with a flirty wink, bringing back all the blissful memories they encountered over break.

"Yeah, that might need to be put on hold until I can feel my legs again."

Chloe raised a hand to her mouth, shocked. "Beca Mitchell putting off sex? What in the world did your coach do to you and should I be worried?"  
"The only thing you should be worried about is having a girlfriend who is stuck permanently in a full body cast." Beca limped her way over to her girlfriend, ignoring the laughs Chloe was trying, but also not really trying hard to hide.

Eventually, they makde it to the cafe were Chloe offered to grab Beca's lunch, having enough seeing her girlfriend struggle so much with even just walking and being her chivalrous, prince charming to save her from enduring a little bit of pain. Parting ways with a brief kiss, Beca scanned the cafeteria and found Stacie and Aubrey sitting at their usual spot with food already in front of them. Hobbling her way over, she carefully took a seat on the bench in front of them as fast as her body could handle.

"You look like you have a giant stick up your ass, shorty," Stacie commented while Aubrey sat quietly next to her, muffling her laughs and all Beca did was give both of them the finger to share equally. Emily soon joined them, walking in the similar way Beca was, which was nice to see that Beca wasn't overreacting to her body being on a whole nother level of sore. "How was basketball practice?" Stacie asked, genuinely curious.

"You mean _track_ practice?" Beca snorted in correction. "This morning we didn't even so much as look at a basketball."

"It's true," Emily added, face basically morphing to white as if she saw a ghost when thinking about even the slightest about practice earlier this morning. "Ladders were first, then agility drills and a crap ton of sprints."

"At least her butt looks good." Chloe, who was wearing a playful crooked smile at her comment came up behind the group with two sets of trays; one that happened to be Beca's, which had a burger, side of curly fries and a freshly made brownie while the other consisted of a garden salad, Chloe's favorite.

"What a gentleman," Aubrey gushed when Chloe sat the tray of all Beca's favorite food down in front of her, as well as her favorite lemonade that the school only serves on certain days.

"She treats me good," Beca cooed with a dopey smile, placing a "thank you" kiss over the redhead's cheek when she sat down next to her. "But yeah, practice was Hell. I think I'm going to be sore for the rest of my life."

Next came Jesse, slowly but surely as he limped his body over to the table from across the cafeteria with a protein shake in one hand and a sub sandwich in the other, similar to how Beca and Emily were walking. When he finally made it, he sagged his beat up body in between Emily and Beca and wasted no time before slamming his head to the table, groaning in pain, doing exactly what Beca wished she could do.

"Shit! Not you, too? Was this a boot camp or practice?" Stacie grumbled when taking sight of all her friends physically beat up. All that was missing was three individual wheelchairs, a set of crutches and a few bruises.

"Boot camp," all three of them in unison declared with a scruff.

"Poor kids," Stacie said, shaking her head sympathetically, stealing a fry off Aubrey's tray.

"Where's Benji, Em?" Chloe asked, using her fork to take a bite out of her salad and reaching under the table with her free hand to hold Beca's. There was an endless list to love about Beca Mitchell, but one of her favorites was that Beca was left handed. It made hand holding while eating the easiest thing to do.

"Sick I guess," Emily answered, shrugging but had a hint of sadness in her voice. "Last I heard it was food poisoning." She lowered her head and picked at her fruit cup.

"How are you and lover boy?" Stacie quirked and waved her eyebrows in a series of ways that seemed far from innocent.

Not looking too much into what Stacie was hinting towards, though everyone around the table with a higher set of maturity and experience dealing with half the shit that came spilling out of Stacie's mouth, Emily responded, as if it was just another question.

"We are good!" She beamed a cheeky grin; one that everyone else just couldn't pass up without mirroring. "Great even. He's really," Emily paused, bouncing her head back and forth in thought for a certain word as an even bigger smile-if possible- crept onto her face. "He's something amazing."

"You hit that yet?" Stacie questioned, so straightforward and so not acceptable for poor Emily, who probably doesn't even know what was in store for her with talking about this topic with a sex fanatic who goes by the name Stacie Conrad.

Profanity and anything crude was her first language and all that seemed to come out of her mouth lately.

Emily's eyes shot from her sockets at the question, all while Beca choked on her lemonade after it went down the wrong tube by surprise, almost performing a spit take, which was a good thing she didn't because it was Aubrey who was sitting across from her at the table and it would be her head on a platter if she got the blonde Nazi drenched with juice.

"Is he a shower or a grower?" Stacie continued, still set on discovering everything there was about Emily and Benji's sex life.

"Oh my God." Beca for herself couldn't stop shaking her head with utter disbelief that this was an actual conversation that they were about to have. She could feel her face getting hotter by the second and her legs were starting to feel really weird, like in an uncomfortable type of way and she is positive that she was more flustered than Emily was.

"Subtle, babe." Aubrey chuckled amused, seeming unfazed by her overly blunt and lack of a filter girlfriend. Beca guesses that eventually, whoever Stacie is dating has to become use to all the direct questions about sex to the point where it is a natural thing to hear or else a relationship between the two would _never_ work out.

Stacie raised her hands up in defense, face neutral and not even budging whatsoever with such a direct comment, all while Beca's face feels like she just swallowed a lit match. "Hey now. I'm just making sure my good friend Emily is getting treated properly."

Beca shot Stacie a dagger to lock it up, to which she only return with an even sharper one. Chloe cut in, knowing Stacie lives for seeing Beca flustered; it's a plus shooting two with one shot, which happens to be Emily, who would rather be anywhere but here right now. Even Jesse experienced a flushed face when the topic of sex came out, knowing he was the only guy at the table right now and shouldn't be listening in on "girl talk."

"Maybe you could've reworded it, perhaps?" Chloe suggested, taking the ropes and rubbing her thumb back and forth on the back of Beca's hand to calm her down. By the newly stiff tension in her body, let alone falling on the subject about sex, she could tell that by talking about this stuff it prickled her girlfriend's skin.

"I'm uh…" Jesse cleared his throat and looked everywhere but at the girls scattered around him. He threw a thumb over his shoulder that was pointed to the cafeteria line, standing up awkwardly. "I'm just….gonna go."

"Bye Jess," Stacie waved him off mischievously and Beca really wished she could join him right now because she could practically see the words foaming at Stacie's mouth, just waiting for the perfect time to spill.

Maybe she should call him back; if she has to endure this talk, so should he since he was present for a quarter of the conversation.

Unfortunately once he was long gone, Stacie continued much to Beca's dismay, "so Em. Let us in on the secrets Benji keeps." She wiggled her eyebrows up and down in a suggestive type of way.

Emily glanced around the table, looking for a way out of this conversation, but finding none, she softened under Stacie's dead set gaze on her and figured that spilling was her last resort here. Plus, girl time is always a fun time to bond and learn everything about each other.

Or in their case, about Benji, her boyfriend, which is even weirder.

"We haven't…..um," Emily started weakly, her voice barely above a whisper and she was looking straight into her tray, away from all the stares. Exhaling quite loudly, she spoke again, "we haven't done…. _that_."

" _That_?" Stacie echoed with a shit eating grin that only showed half of how amused she actually was hearing Emily's response. "You mean sex?"

Emily was fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat and her face was turning bright fire engine red, not that Beca could blame her because she was in that same state. Stacie is just way too direct for people who aren't normally use to receiving that crass type of behavior.

"Yes," Emily's voice shook as she admitted to this and looked around the area where they all were sitting, checking if anyone was listening, which no one was. "I'm still a...virgin. We-we both are...actually." Stacie nodded her head in understanding; it made sense. Boy looked as if spiders were crawling up and down his spine whenever Emily gave him even the slightest flirty grins.

"As you should be!" Beca declared with a slam to the table with her hand. Call her hypocritical because she just lost her virginity to Chloe a couple months ago, but damn, Emily and the physical definition of sex were like polar opposites, something she couldn't nor wanted to picture in her head.

Like a left and right shoe.

They don't fit together.

"Oh don't be such a hot head, Beca." Stacie, exhausted by Beca's squeamish behavior, rolled her eyes, obviously wanting to hear more from Emily instead of Beca, who was preventing her to do so.

"I'm not a hot head," Beca scoffed, as well rolling her eyes with so much sass and sticking a curly fry into her mouth aggressively. "I'm _brassy_ , like my mom," she corrected with a huff, mouth full of food, but she didn't care. "Can we please talk about something- **anything** else?" Please, before she loses her appetite and wastes all this perfectly good food.

Despite Beca's current plea to not wanting to talk about Emily in this manner, Stacie continued. "How far have you gone with him?" Surprisingly, even though it looked impossible, Emily shrunk to a pea size and resembled a small lost kitten, trapped in a cage full of lions. "Blowy?" Stacie questioned; Emily shook her head no and even looked a little taken off guard by that. "Handy?" She tried again, then, **fucking** ** _then_** had the audacity to motion her hand in the international way of giving a guy a hand job in sign language and Beca has never felt her body shiver in such an insulted way.

And these question weren't even directed towards her, but it still made her legs feel extremely weird.

If possible, could her face get stuck in the cringe position?

"Leave her alone, baby." Aubrey chipped in, but was chuckling at the questions and for once, Beca has never respected the blonde more than how she does right now. Finally something useful came out of that yapper. "She looks like she's going to explode."

"Thank you," Beca muttered, though she would've used a different word to describe how she felt, something like uncomfortable rather than someone who's about to explode from second hand embarrassment.

"Well come one, kid," Stacie urged, waving her hand that held a french fry and basically ignoring Aubrey's orders to cut it out. Seems like she wasn't backing down just yet, _bitch_. "What have you guys done together?"

At this point, even Chloe seemed interested in the route the conversation wa taking, but then there was Beca, crossing her fingers Emily won't answer because if she does, she won't know how to react to the answer.

"I'm not really _experienced_ , to say the least," Emily chuckled embarrassingly, shoving a piece of hair behind her ear, still looking anywhere but at Stacie. That's fair. No one should really be experienced at such a young age, though some are and it was as weird as it was concerning.

"He's done things to you, right?" This time, Chloe dropped the question and for the first time, Beca has never felt more betrayed by her girlfriend. "Like... _you know."_ She leaned forward with her head in hopes that Emily would pick up what she was putting down, but it was completely pointless as Emily sat as stumped as ever.

Taking the cluelessness as an invitation to speak, "she means has he fingered you," Stacie blurted out casually, missing the sharp gasp from both Beca and Emily in unison. "Gone down on you? Showed his talents in the sheets with his mouth?" Chloe nodded her head with a smile, as if Stacie just took the words straight from her mouth.

"No, nothing like that," Emily said and it looked like she was starting to relax because her voice hit a volume that didn't seem like it wasn't about to break at any second. She didn't seem so fragile and prude anymore. "We've made out, _obviously_." She chuckles nervously; Chloe Stacie and Aubrey all nodded their heads listening while Beca hid her face away from the conversation. "He's gotten pretty… _handsy_...at times."

The indicator gesturing around the chest was Beca's cue to leave this perimeter immediately, desperately not wanting to hear the rest of what's about to come. "Ohkay!" Beca quickly stood up from her seat and ignored the laughs coming from the rest of the table, but not before dropping a chaste kiss to Chloe's highly amused, smirking lips. "I'm leaving."

And she took the fasted route away from the table as they continued to talk about Emily's sex life to find Jesse somewhere in the cafe.

At least then she wouldn't endure the painful conversation of the birds and the bees with him and is safe from any sexual talk in the books.

* * *

After school once Chloe was done with her poms practice and Beca was done with her shoot around, she drove both of them over to Chloe's house to hang out before dinner where they'd be going on the double with Jesse and Amanda before attending a local winter fair going on around town.

As promised when they made it up to Chloe's room, she found her best smelling lotion she had in the house and waited for Beca to fully take her shirt and bra off before straddling the back parts of her thighs when Beca laid stomach down, hands crossed underneath one side of her head.

She squeaked in pure surprise when she felt Chloe's hands touch her back with two mountain globs of lotion and wasn't prepared for the jolt of icy coldness she received when both palms came in contact with her skin. To make it even colder, Chloe's thumb ring was what Beca felt the most and it _wasn't_ getting any warmer.

"Holy crap, Chlo! Warm your hands up why don't cha?" Beca gasped, shivering into the touch until the coolness from her girlfriend's fingers subsided and she got use to the new sensation.

She hummed comfortably as Chloe began to work her magic, hands starting off easy, moving in motion, almost similar to a faint brush along her back muscles and spine, then carefully shifted into a more aggressive squeeze; Chloe digging her fingers into Beca's silk smooth skin, now thanks to the lotion and earned a few mewling cries from underneath whenever Chloe landed on a sensitive knot.

"You're so tight, babe," Chloe commented as her hands worked up and down up Beca's back, scavenging out any knot she could locate while Beca hissed and writhed in pain. "Loosen up."

"Any other time when laughing doesn't make my abs feel like they're twisting around a cheese grater, I'd make a joke about what just came out of your mouth, something sounding like ' _that's what he said'_ and I would be able to laugh about it because I'm _so_ damn funny," Beca mumbled into the sheets of her bed where her cheek was pressed up against, eyes glued shut and her forehead creasing in from the pleasurable pain her body was undergoing. "But I can't."

"I'm dating such a child." Chloe was rolling her eyes; Beca could sense them even without having her eyes open, but she was also unable to resist a small giggle at even her immature girlfriend. "What am I going to do with myself for these next four years with you?"

"Have a lot of great sex, _that's_ what," came Beca's quick response.

Chloe laughed out loud, her head moving on instinct in a nodding motion because it was nothing but the truth. No matter what, Beca always left her fully satisfied in the sheets.

And that's not even taking in the level of experience she'll gain as the years go on; the tricks and skills she has only just discovered and the more out there for her future to find and use Chloe to practice on.

If Beca was already leaving her speechless after sex now, Chloe can't even imagine veteran Beca in a few years, even a couple months from now and her levels of talent she'd be washed over with.

Lucky her.

Switching directions from a topic not all that innocent on both parties, "We have to talk about our housing situation," Chloe mentioned, not really wanting to bring it up immediately after just being accepted, but figured the sooner the better, just in case anything would come up.

She was a get the job done, ahead of the game planner. Always has been. It was just easier and most definitely less stressful that way.

"I'm so glad I'm dating a girl," Beca mumbled again, scrunching her face in pain and dropping her mouth open with a cry when Chloe rotated her knuckles into the area just above Beca's shoulder blade; an obvious spot where Beca was most sore. Once the knot was tolerable and actually felt enjoyable, she relaxed into the touch and continued. "I can be roommates with my girlfriend and they will _never_ know."

This definitely made Chloe feel some type of way, pausing her movements along Beca's back by being taken off guard. This topic hasn't been one that has been brought up in casual conversation; them living together in college- obviously, because no one knew for certain if they would be attending the same school. It was a conversation destined to happen once they found out, however, but hearing it out loud, and that she wasn't the one to mention her and Beca living situations and Beca taking the reins on that one lit a fire inside her chest and made her heart skip a beat.

"Before you ask," Beca started, reeling Chloe out of her thoughts as she continued rubbing her hands all over Beca's back, fingers drifting delicately over Beca's lotus flowers tattoo above her right shoulder. "Yes, I want to live with you next year. And yes, I want to have those talks where we pick out the posters we want to hang around our dorm room, pick out our TV and furniture, which consists of only bean bags and whatever useless shit college students have."

Chloe giggled sweetly; her heart, beating a thousand times a minute, so overwhelmed with this wave of giddiness that Beca knew _exactly_ what her mind was running a marathon over. It was like they knew how each other worked and were perfect at it.

"Unless you think we will be moving too fast and you don't actually want to move in together and if that's the case, please allow me to go drown myself for the sake of my own embarrassment," Beca quickly rushed out as best as she could with her face smushed into her bed sheet.

Chloe didn't give her a verbal answer back; she didn't even think she could if she wanted too, knowing for a fact her insides have disintegrated into complete goo. Instead, she brushed over Beca's hair, exposing that fresh set of skin just below Beca's earlobe and leaned down close, smelled the fruity shampoo Beca used all the time and placed a lingering kiss.

"Good thing fast pace is kind of my style," Chloe whispered kittenish into Beca's ear, savoring the unintentional shudder she was returned with. "I'd love to be your roommate."

"Good." Beca arched her neck into the other kiss Chloe placed in the same spot before twisting her neck around and capturing Chloe's lips for herself. During the slowly moving liplock, Beca mumbled across Chloe's lips, "It's going to be nice having you all to myself, without a fifteen minute drive to get some."

"It will be very convenient, I must say," Chloe purred this as a whisper in between kisses, lips ghosting over each other so close their smiles were mirrored. Slowly, her hand snaked its way up the side of Beca's ribs, hinting for her to turn slightly so she could play with the soft flesh underneath and what she is returned with was a breathy moan that kicked started some type of carnal fire inside her gut.

Nipping at Chloe's bottom lip satisfied, loving this new change in events and where Chloe's hand ended up on massaging her bare chest, her neck was now starting to cramp from being twisted back awkwardly and that was something she didn't want to add to her list of body parts that were aching.

Humming satisfied when Beca took control, slowing their lips down to share a few innocent pecks, Chloe retracted from the kiss, wiping with her thumb to get rid of the shiny lip gloss that glimmered around the brunette's mouth and Beca went back to her previous position with the side of her face against her mattress. It was moments like these that made her appreciate how insanely lucky she was to have a girlfriend as great as Beca.

Tongue deep and all.

Pushing her throbbing hormones to the side since they always kick start on their own whenever she kisses Beca, Chloe took a deep breath before speaking. "How's your back feeling?"

"Much better," Beca was back into mumbling everything she said and this time it didn't even sound like English, and instead sounded like a bunch of muffled words, almost to the point where Chloe didn't understand her. "Can you do my lower?" She lifted her head, slurping some of the drool that snuck out at the sides of her mouth and Chloe happily obliged, scooting her body down.

"Right there?" She dug her fingertips into the area by Beca's tail bone and she didn't even need a verbal answer to tell that Beca was enjoying herself. It was clear in the long drawn out moans she was breathing out.

"I think my coach wants us dead."

"I think he wants his team to be in shape," Chloe battled back with a small giggle. Sometimes Beca was so dramatic.

"No way," Beca stood her ground, eyes drifting shut and her cheek and upper lip was pressed up against the mattress in the most adorable way. Chloe circled her back dimples with her thumbs. "He made us shoot so many baskets, then sprint right after. Emily almost passed out, twice." She held up two fingers for Chloe to see. "Scared me half to death seeing the pale white color wash over her face."

"At least your body is going to be rock hard, not that it isn't already," Chloe chided, leaning forward and kissed a trail up Beca's spine, slow and lingering. "It's cute how shy Emily is when talking about sex."

Beca shook her head; the unwanted images of such an innocent young child engaging in such inappropriate activities invading her brain once again. "Nope. Not okay."

"Why do you get so squeamish when talking about this?" Chloe asked genuinely curious, moving her thumbs up Beca's neck to massage that area next. "We all go through it; she'll eventually sooner or later."

"She doesn't need to be thinking about... _oh my God,"_ Beca stopped mid sentence as a quiet moan swallowed up the rest while Chloe's thumbs did wonders on her muscles around her neck. Rebouncing from the tingling sensation that had Chloe flaunting that sly smirk from above, "Em shouldn't be thinking about sex. She has her sports and studies to look after."

"Awe! Is big bad Beca Mitchell getting all protective mamma bear over your precious cub?" Chloe cooed teasingly, poking Beca in the ribs with her index fingers.

Squirming away as best as she could from the pokes with several pleas to stop or she'll pee when over laughing and not be sorry about it whatsoever, Chloe gave mercy and resumed to tickle her fingertips along Beca's back, starting from those adorable lower back dimples, all the way up to the top of the girl's spine.

Beca sighed into the pillow she soon grabbed from the top of Chloe's bed due to the cramping her neck was enduring with laying like this. Her eyes fluttered shut when her muscles began loosening up and Chloe trailed her fingernails across every inch of skin in the most satisfying way possible.

Only continuing from where she left off, "plus, she's talking with Stacie about this. I don't know if I should be worried or hurt that she went to my best friend, though I admit she's more…. _experienced_ than I am, however, she doesn't have the same level friendship that we do."

"I think it's adorable you're so protective over Emily," Chloe resurfaced the conversation back up to talk about in her most genuine voice she could create, her fingers now tracing the pattern of Beca's equalizer bar tattoo centered on her lower back.

Beca grumbled into the pillow when she covered her face; half because she was just called adorable and it was like her least favorite thing to be called and the other half because she didn't want the whole Emily conversation to be brought up again. It was already hard enough hearing Stacie converse with the girl all of lunch about hand jobs, blow jobs and foreplay like it was the daily news.

"She's way too young," Beca stated when lifting her face up from the pillow in a matter of fact tone. "I can't even hear her say "fuck" without cringing. So her talking about sex made me want to physically explode."

"Why though?" Chloe asked curiously, rearranging her body to lay right besides Beca from the back, forming herself into the bigger spoon but keeping Beca laying stomach down so she could still tickle the girls back with her left hand. "It's high school, she going to experiment if not now, especially in college. Plus, Benji is a sweetheart! And finding out he's a virgin makes him even more adorable than he already was," she reasoned as best as she could.

There was something there; she didn't know what is was, but whatever it was that made it physically scarring to think about Emily, someone who she thinks of as a little sister doing the dirty deeds allowed her inner mom to come out.

"I think it's adorable….you being all protective over her," Chloe clarified, resting her head up by the arm she was laying on and using the other hand to twirl the baby hairs under Beca's ear.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Beca waved Chloe off, smirking at the redhead but angling her neck so Chloe could have better access. "Let's talk about something else, like how you're so good at massages."

"Told yah, it's my forte," Chloe giggled, fingers basically twirling Beca to sleep. "And one of my many special talents." Giving Beca's butt a few light taps once she heard soft snores exit from the girl, "turn around. I'll do your front."

And all of a sudden, Beca wasn't so tired anymore.

* * *

"Hey pretty," Stacie cooed when Aubrey came walking through the doors of the library after her student council meeting; the nickname not too complicated, but special enough to resonate deeply in her heart.

Stacie was there tutoring for the science department since after break, there were tons of juniors and even a few sophomores prepping for the science sections of the SAT and ACT test that happens to take place in April. So, she got a pretty well paying job at the library, taking that she (other than Aubrey) was hands down the smartest when it came to science problems and even all types of math.

Also because she really needed the money and don't tell Aubrey but having a girlfriend gets expensive. All the lunch dates, special surprises and activities they do. Even though they switch off equally; Aubrey will pay this day, Stacie will pay the next, she was hanging on a limb with a budget and she didn't want that anymore. She wanted to buy _all_ the stuff for Aubrey without looking at her bank account first, then to only switch from the mall to the dollar tree.

Kidding.

Total kidding.

Aubrey covered the distance between her and her girlfriend, straddling the taller girl's upper thighs as they sat in one of those office spinning chairs and she hooked her arms behind Stacie's neck. "I missed you," Aubrey beamed, leaning in to steal a few much needed kisses that she was unable to get throughout the day apart.

Smirking smugly into the kiss, lips mashed together " _Mmm_ ," Stacie moaned out pleased, detaching her lips from Aubrey's with a lopsided grin and hooded eyes that hid beneath those ridiculously sexy reading glasses Aubrey has come to love so much. Hooking her own hands around the blonde's waist to rest beneath her lower back, fingers brushing the top of her bottom, "Hi to you too, beautiful."

With a lack of strength while being stuck under such an intense, seductive stare that Stacie was giving her, or simply because she missed her girlfriend all that much and Stacie calling her beautiful _did_ things to her, Aubrey captured her lips once again, this time transforming the kiss into something much more heated and needy. It became rougher and rougher as their lips moved in and out of sync, sloppier every swipe their tongues exchanged in, but nonetheless was it not something Aubrey has been craving all day.

She needed her daily Conrad fix after spending the whole day at student council meetings. Lord knows she needed a little refresher, which Stacie has impressively earned her own designated spot in granting.

Pulling away from the kiss, Aubrey opened her eyes to take in her girlfriend sitting underneath and what she saw was the hottest damn thing she has ever seen in her life. Stacie's lips were bruised and swollen, and her eyes were just barely slitted open, but held so much love, so much desire it physically tore Aubrey's insides to shreds.

" _God_ , I missed you!" Stacie's facade soon cracked as she smothered her face into the crease of the blonde's neck, placing random kisses along Aubrey's collarbone and parts of her chest that was exposed under her unzipped poms jacket and low cut cheer tank top.

Aubrey giggled madly at the sudden action and rapid change in behavior, sinking into the loving kisses her girlfriend was dropping all over her chest and neck. Stacie's attractiveness was something unordinary; a whole other level of hotness that honestly didn't make any sense to Aubrey that someone could possible look this damn attractive without even trying. Stacie oozed sex appeal like nobody's business and, _Jesus Christ_ , her mega brain was such a fucking turn on that Aubrey doesn't even know how she manages to make it through the day without ripping off Stacie's clothes in the middle of class.

But something that was so amazing about Stacie that Aubrey soon figured out early in their relationship was how she can transform in a blink of an eye from this sexy, intoxicating vixen that makes Aubrey weak, to a complete goof ball, who is the sweetest damn thing on this planet.

How is it possible to get the best of both worlds with this girl?

Aubrey calmed her giggle fit once Stacie's peppered kisses started to cool down and they were back to square one, which was staring at each other, soaking in another's embrace, eyes filled with love and adoration for each other.

"How was work?" she asked with one of those half smiles, disconnecting her hooked hands from behind Stacie's neck to steal one and push a strand of hair that was out of placed behind Stacie's ear. The jet black color was starting to fade; her hair was more lighter these days, not that it's a bad thing. The dark hair was nice, but something inside Aubrey told her that any hair color Stacie wore would be the death of her.

" _Ugh_ , boring," Stacie grumbled, moving her face to rest her cheek on the front of Aubrey's chest while the blonde took the position and leaned the side of her face on top of Stacie's head. "I swear, these kids aren't absorbing anything that I'm saying. I caught Austin staring at the goodies." She pouted with a jutt lip and Aubrey's eyes plummeted south to Stacie's very exposed as very distracting cleavage she was flaunting.

"Maybe it's because you look like a teacher from a teenage boy's fantasy you'd only see in high school movies," Aubrey suggested with a lighthearted giggle and Stacie perked her head up at this; her glasses sliding down to the tip of her nose. "And I'm not sure I like hearing about these horny teenage boys ogling my girlfriend's goodies."

Stacie pushed her glasses back up to normal position with her index finger. "How so?"

Aubrey couldn't tell for sure if Stacie was joking, or if she had absolutely no idea that she was currently dressed in the tightest pair of black leggings, the lowest cut turquoise sweater with white pin stripes around the bicep area, showing off way more cleavage than Aubrey is willing to share with others and those _Goddamn_ glasses that nobody can have a serious conversation with her while she is wearing those deadly things.

To say the least, Stacie could make hot water pour from a cold faucet.

Oblivious as ever, Stacie only waited for an answer from Aubrey, as if she didn't already know that her and her levels of hotness never gets affected, regardless of what she is wearing. Chances are, she could put a paper bag over her head and still put people into cardiac arrest.

Even make an ugly sweater a fashion statement.

Kinda like Regina George and her bra tank tops.

"Babe, you're _really_ fucking hot," Aubrey complemented firmly with a drawn sigh, which inflated Stacie's head to the max as she was saying this. "Especially dressed like," and she gestured down Stacie's outfit as far as she could while still straddling the taller girl. Just for visual proof. "This."

Stacie's eyes followed Aubrey wavering finger down her outfit and gasped out loud. "Noooo," she drawled, shaking her head in utter disbelief. "This is my lazy clothes. Something I'd wear stuffing my face with ice cream, watching the E! Network on a Sunday afternoon."

"You still look jaw dropping, Stace," Aubrey countered, crooked smile still in place. "Trust me, I _love_ all the high heels, short dresses and skirts with a _burning_ passion. But hands down the hottest outfit you wear; one that really gets me going is your casual look," she declared in a seductive purr, leaning her head in close to Stacie lips, but not close enough. She smirked whenever she pulled her head away a tad and Stacie chased eagerly and almost desperately, dying to close the little bit of distant keeping their lips apart.

"I'm going to let it slide for now hearing about the kids you tutor are too busy ogling you instead of focusing on their work because at the end of the day, you're just a valuable piece in a French museum with a 'do not touch sign' written all over," Aubrey tweaked her voice, making it sound a whole lot deeper than what it sounded like when she first came into the library and what she was rewarded with was two strong hands at her lower half, tightening each word, nails digging into her jeans and could feel Stacie's breathing picking up in short gasps.

A simple change in voice octaves was an easy way to get Stacie going.

"But at the end of the day, you're _all_... **_mine_ ** ," she finished with a throaty growl that was mimicked by Stacie; the teasing chase away from the kiss now defeated when Stacie swooped in, connecting their lips hungrily.

They went at this for a while, making up for lost time and simply because Aubrey couldn't even think about pulling her face away without having a little taste of her girlfriend who she has missed so much. Tongues danced around each other smoothly in a rhythm, heavy breathing occurred from both of them as Aubrey boldly started rocking her hips into Stacie's front and she is so glad the library was pretty much deserted at this time of night with all the PDA they were both participating in.

After some time and there was multiple exchanges of slow tangy kisses that were more than satisfying, she pulled away in some sort of haze, gaining the self control she needed to hop off of Stacie's thighs and move to the chair next to her. She could feel her pulse in her lips; she was positive that her pupils were fully blown if by taking in the amount of body heat and how insanely turned on she was now.

But in the end, it was all worth it.

Stacie, once she snapped out of her own little post make out daze, started folding up her textbooks when Aubrey tossed her a flirty wink to hurry up, placing certain papers depending on their subject into their designated folders and stuffed her back pack.

"What is it with us and libraries?" Stacie chuckled, the out of the blue comment catching Aubrey's attention as she watch her girlfriend pack her things up. "Seems like yesterday when we were making out over there by the children's fiction section." She pointed with her finger over to the bookshelf where it brought lots of pleasurable memories to swarm Aubrey's head.

 _Of course,_ she remembered this day; the first time she fell under Stacie's charm and couldn't for the life of her keep her hands to herself when Stacie went on and on about thermodynamics, molecules, radiation and all that other geeky stuff that turned her on like a stove on a hot summer's day. That was the first time she figured out the power that holds over her when was Stacie wearing those glasses and how she was so physically and emotionally weak against those black, rectangle rimmed death traps.

And exhibit A was when she threw Stacie back first into the PG section of the library while going against that and kissed Stacie like an R-rated film.

"You were my first girl kiss back then," Aubrey admitted with a pleased sigh, leaning back in the chair comfortably and crossed her legs at the ankles."

Stacie was done packing her stuff up and twisted her body around to face Aubrey in the opposite chair, arms crossed above her chest. "Oh yeah?" she asked smugly.

" _Yep_ ," Aubrey answered with an emphasis pop to the "p," nodding her head with a sly grin. "You talking about Chemistry and then shifting over to nerdy pickup lines was a genius idea for cracking my in denial thoughts about have a crush on you."

"It's my speciality," Stacie purred, snakey eyes filled with total seduction and slitted in a way that tweaked Aubrey's gut when looking straight into them. "Glad I was able to pop _your kissing girls cherry._ "

"That's not the only cherry you _popped_." Aubrey winked salaciously. The look of shock that washed over Stacie's face was the most rewarding thing she has ever seen and it sent her head rolling back, laughing at the visual shudder that vibrated through Stacie's body.

Stacie waited until Aubrey was finished laughing before sitting up from the chair and reaching out a hand for Aubrey to hold. Lacing their fingers together, she lead them out of the library. The weather was more chilly than it has been, not taking that it's eight at night and the beginning of January. When she saw Aubrey shiver and only mentally screamed at her girlfriend for not bringing a bigger jacket, she reeled the blonde in closely by the hand, supporting her warmth as she hooked an arm around Aubrey's waist.

She could've easily slipped off the jacket she was wearing and gave it to Aubrey, but where's the fun in that? This way, she can be as close as possible with the girl and earn her brownie points in the _smooth_ movements department.

They walked like this all the way to the parking lot where Stacie dug for her keys and unlocked the doors. Settling inside and cranking up the heat, she started driving to Aubrey's house.

"Can you believe our senior year is almost done?" Aubrey spoke up, turning down the music in the car with her free hand that wasn't linked with Stacie's at the top of her thigh. Stacie scoffed, disbelief written all of her features. "In a couple months, we'll be in Berkeley, attending the same college, same state and living all by ourselves."

"Plus the endless booze cruises and fraternity parties," Stacie added, casting Aubrey to giggle with her one track mind.

"I think my senioritis is kicking in."

Stacie chuckled softly, glancing at Aubrey briefly at a stop sign. It's about damn time Aubrey started to feel a little unmotivated, to say the least, since the girl has been a full time slave to her education ever since she popped out of the womb.

"Or maybe it's a midlife crisis," Aubrey paused in thought, tapping her chin with her forefinger. "We have...what? Three months? There's the ICHSA's championship and semifinals. Now the talent show since Gail wants is to perform a little extra before the competition-which by the way, _so_ stoked that she picked you to do the next solo."

On the first day of school back, Gail announced that the Trebled Belles would be performing at Barden's talent show and there would absolutely be no ifs and buts because she already signed them up. What the cherry on top to this surprising news back was that she wanted Stacie to not only solo at the talent show with whatever as a group they decided to sing and choreograph by themselves, but also, she wanted Stacie to solo at the semi finals.

"I'm pretty excited, that's for sure," Stacie smiled, nodding her head agreeing. She had a lot up her sleeves as far as their performance at semis. "This time left over is going to go by fast for sure."

"I wish there was more planned this half of school." Aubrey slumped her shoulders at the thought of high school and graduation coming up. Last semester it felt like them as a whole were busy all the time. Now, being stress free from college, all big tests out of the way, they had all this inexperienced free time on their hands and nothing to do with it.

Nor did they really know what to do with it either.

Stacie pulled into Aubrey's driveway and waited for her girlfriend so they could walk in together. Even though it was considered a school night, Aubrey's dad allowed Stacie to stay over until ten, that's when it was time for her to leave. It's been months but still to this day, she will never get use to the thought of her dad liking someone she dated as much as he loves Stacie.

It was honestly _so_ bizarre, but on the bizarre side where it makes her heart feel all warm and tingly seeing her girlfriend bond without any forcible pressure with her usually upright, stickler for a dad, who always scared away anyone she brought home in the past.

In the words of Me, Posen, " _She's definitely a keeper."_

Making it to Aubrey's room after saying their "hellos" to Bill, who was reading a book peacefully on the living room couch, Stacie booked it without a flinch to the bed and fell face first into the mattress with a strangled grunt. She lifted her head up at Aubrey, who was giggling at her antics while she put all her school stuff away, and she ushered her over with a curl to her fingers.

Eyes rolling playfully, Aubrey followed her orders and crawled her way up Stacie's length until their fronts were pancaked together, their noses skimming one another and their lips just barely ghosting each other.

"You know what we should do?" Stacie asked, leaning in to peck her girlfriend's lips so delicately Aubrey could've floated away at the action. She hummed in response, body and everything, literally, going flaccid under Stacie's brushes with her fingertips along the dip of her lower back. "Go on vacation."

At this, Aubrey pulled her face away, thinking that Stacie was joking, but everything about her facial structures proved she wasn't. So, she knitted her brows together, unsure what Stacie was aiming at.

"Seriously!" Stacie saw the puzzled confusion in Aubrey's eyes and shot up, sending Aubrey to roll off of her and huff dramatically into the blankets on her bed that just strangled her by the sudden movement. "How much is in your savings?"

Getting re-situated now that her perfectly comfortable cushion tossed her aside like trash and she had a face full of her hair that needed to be brushed back, Aubrey eventually answered. "Um….I think close to a thousand, maybe nine hundred. Could be more honestly when thinking about how many hours at the water park where I worked and my boss scheduled me for."

Without fantasizing too much of her girlfriend lifeguarding at a water park, walking around in a small red bikini, tan basically golden and saving people's lives for a living, which is so undeniably hot that Aubrey is CPR certified and a fantastic swimmer, Stacie lit up, standing to receive her phone from her backpack while Aubrey kept the same confused stare on her face.

"What are you doing?" Aubrey questioned when it became obvious that Stacie wasn't going to answer anything with her eyes now fixated to her tapping thumbs across her cell phone screen.

Stacie gave her a finger, still as confused as ever with what she could be doing, but once the phone that she was tapping on moved to her ear, Stacie came back to lay next to Aubrey on the bed.

"Conference call," was what Stacie answered with, and Aubrey could only roll her eyes at that vague, useless information because she still had no idea what was going on inside Stacie's head. "Beca hey!" She greeted cheerfully and then removed the phone to press the button to transfer the call through speaker.

 ** _"What's up?"_** Came Beca's groggy and irritated as ever response. Stacie didn't answer, but began to type in another number and soon after some rings, Chloe's voice echoed through the speaker. _"Hello?"_

 ** _"Chloe?"_** Beca answered, confusion laced in her voice when hearing her girlfriend's signature bubbly tone. **_"What are you…Stacie,"_** she grunted annoyed. " **_Is this a three way call right now?"_**

"Technically, it's a four way because Aubrey's here too," Stacie mentioned and signalled for Aubrey to announce herself for the other two.

Leaning down close to the phone's speaker, though it's unnecessary because she is certain that Chloe and Beca could have heard her from where she originally was at perfectly fine, "Hi."

 _"Hey, Bree!"_ Chloe's voice rang through the phone, bringing a smile to Aubrey's face. The redhead was another gem she missed an awful lot today while being locked away doing school stuff. _"How was the council stuff?"_

Aubrey beamed at her best friend through the line, "it was decent. Got a lot of stuff done for the talent show and started pinballing some ideas for prom."

 ** _"No it's cool, just ignore me."_** Beca huffed and it could be assumed the girl was pouting without even looking at her.

 _"Hi to you too, baby,"_ Chloe gushed in a sickly sweet way. _"That's fun, Bree! We missed you at practice. And Becs, I miss you always."_

 ** _"Uhh huh. Sure."_**

"Not that I don't love you bechloe moment, because I think they're adorable," Stacie cut in, stealing the conversation from the group. "But we have important business to discuss."

 ** _"And that would be?"_**

"Remember that coffee shop we worked at over the summer in Portland?"

Beca scoffed, **_"uh, yeah dude. I hated it there and you got in trouble for always flirting with the customers."_** Where Stacie had the side of her face pressed up against Aubrey's chest caused her to feel the small chuckles shake through her body and mutter something under her breath along the lines of "typical Conrad behavior."

 _"Awh, Becs! You as a cute little barista?"_

 ** _"Beale, not cute. I was a bad ass barista."_**

 _"Oh right. Cause blending up frappuccinos and spraying whip cream on top is so badass."_

 _"_ ** _It is if you spike them and put bourbon in it."_**

Chloe barked out something that was somewhere between a laugh and a surprised gasp. _"You did not!"_

 ** _"Nah, but I thought about it,"_** Beca chuckled amused, probably fantasizing what would happen if she did put alcohol in the coffees she made.

 _"You're so bad, I love it."_

"Guyyssss," Stacie whined into the phone; they were getting literally nowhere in this conversation. She never knew talking to two lovebirds would be an impossible task. "Focus please." Beca and Chloe both apologized for getting side tracked and encouraged Stacie to continue. Rushing to get it out before Chloe gets distracted by a butterfly this time, "how much money do you guys have?"

 ** _"I don't know, Stacie. Why?"_** Stacie groaned, slapping a hand to her face. _Goddammit_ Beca, stop making this so difficult.

 _"I think like a couple hundred."_ Thank you Chloe Beale for answering the question and not acting like Stacie just asked you to build a rocket ship from scratch. _"It's not a lot, but my brothers are setting me up for a job as a waitress at the sports bar they work at. Something about my charm and personality would not only bring in customers but also tips."_

 ** _"Quakers?"_** Beca asked curiously and Chloe hummed to answer. **_"The one where the waitresses wear those really short shorts and tank tops?"_** Another hum is given, this time more excited.

Before Beca could say anything else, Stacie snuck in, changing the subject because she knew that conversation was headed in the way opposite direction than what she wanted it to. "Good! Save up. Becs, call Emily."

 ** _"Seriously? A five way call right now? What are we in middle school?"_**

Seeing Stacie getting nowhere with the stubborn pain in the ass that Beca truly was, Aubrey took the reins on responding. "Just do it, Beca," she ordered firmly and Stacie can't even sit there and lie hearing her girlfriend's authoritative didn't make her feel some type of way.

God, bossy Aubrey was so damn sexy.

After a series of mumbled grumbles, the sound of the phone ringing on Beca's line rang through the phone. **"Hey Beca."** Even Emily's response was so pure and precious that Stacie couldn't even handle it.

 _"And me!"_ Chloe added with a chirp and somewhere in there was her signature giggle.

"And me too," then Stacie made her voice present. "And Aubrey." She gestured over.

 **"Wow! Hi guys!"** Emily beamed with so much joy it seemed unnatural for a human being to be carrying so much of it. Is the girl ever _not_ happy?

"Hey Em, I gotta a question."

 **"Shoot."**

"You said your birthday was during the week of our spring break right?"

Beca sighed tiredly, unamused about where her friend was heading, _if_ she was heading for anywhere important. **_"Stacie."_**

 **"Yep!"** But Emily answered anyways, giving all of Stacie's plans that no one else really knew besides her the green light. **"Why?"**

Curving a mischievous grin, "one word, Cabo." Aubrey eyes nearly popped from her head, along with her brows that rose up so high into her hairline they basically became a part of it.

"As in _Mexico_ Cabo?" Aubrey was in full disbelief that Stacie would announce this so called trip. "Why not somewhere normal, like Cancun?"

"Too original." Stacie shrugged.

 ** _"Absolutely not."_**

 _"Oooohhh that sounds fun! I've always wanted to go there!"_ Stacie praised herself that she had at least one person on her side;it's not too much of a shock that it was Chloe, however, since she's the queen of optimism.

 ** _"Babe, do you know how much that would cost? Hotels, food, plane tickets?"_**

 **"Actually, my mom is a flight attendant and I'm sure she could find us a pretty cheap deal."**

"Plus, my dad has a buddy who works at the front desk of the nicest hotels known to man. Something about knowing the network," Aubrey explained, combing her fingers through Stacie's hair where she was laying down. That's a good sign; all of this actually was music to Stacie's ears.

Beca let out a strangled groan. **_"Would your mom even let you go, Em? Do you have the money?"_**

 _"She's turning sixteen not five, babe."_ Chloe snickered her word in. " _Also, she's with two adults and two_ ** _almost_ **_adults."_

Very true, Beale. Very true.

Stacie hummed in agreeance, inflating Chloe's point, mostly because she wanted this for them and also, because she believed they needed this little get away trip. She needed a little fun with her friends before they're all separated because of college.

 **"Yeah and my mom basically adores you,"** Emily said on the line. **"She hasn't met Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey but I'm sure we can rearrange that."**

"Did you know the drinking age is eighteen down there?" Stacie mentioned, as if _that_ was the most important theory in the books. "And though Aubrey and Chloe aren't officially eighteen yet, both of you are hot enough to play a little hello titty with bartender for a margarita or two." This earned herself a slap to the side of the head where Aubrey was playing with her hair and she only giggled smugly into the cotton of Aubrey's shirt but assured her girlfriend that she was joking with a kiss to the collar bone.

 _"We could do invite Benji and Jesse!"_ Chloe exclaimed, excited at the thought of the whole gang together for spring break. Maybe even Fat Amy and CR would like to tag along, if not having other plans.

It was a while away, giving them three months to save up, ask their parents and sort out everything in a planner as to where they would stay hotel wise, plane tickets and all that jazz. The thought was crazy; it's so last minute and out of the blue.

But high school was almost over; their time together as one big family was ticking by the second.

What better graduation present than to have a fun, exhilarating week long trip to somewhere blissful outside of the country with only good company?

Nothing.

That's what.

"Oh Benji is coming." Stacie stated, drumming her fingers above Aubrey's stomach, just under where the cell phone rested. "He's going to come in _more_ than one way, if you get my drift."

 ** _"Fucking Hell, Stacie! Really?"_** Stacie couldn't help but laugh at Beca's appalled response, even though she knew it was inversely going to come after a comment dropped like that.

 **"I don't get it."** Of course Emily didn't get it; she's too innocent to be piled on by the amount of filth that comes out of Stacie's mouth more times than not.

"Stop being so JV, Beca."

 ** _"You know I hate it when you call me that."_**

"Then stop being it and I won't call you that anymore," Stacie battled back with and was a victory on her part, aside from the pissy grunts from Beca through the line. "Em, it's your birthday. The big ol' sixteen!" _Jesus_ , was Emily a baby, now that she said it out loud. "We all are graduating, going off to college where we are destined to become brain dead. Don't you want some fun before we all disburse?"

There was a heavy silence that took over each line on the phone, all the individual bolts and screws twisting away in thought.

Chloe was the first to break it, _"I don't know about you guys, but I could use a break. Away from school, poms and most importantly my brothers."_

Stacie smiled hearing that Chloe was budging into the idea.

 **"I agree,"** Emily spoke up next.

Stacie lifted her head up off Aubrey's chest, hopeful that her girlfriend would be up to it as well and that's exactly what she got when she was rewarded with the positive double whammy, a nod and shrug. Awesome, that only leaves one more person to be on board.

Sucks that it was the hardest one to crack.

She really thought it'd be Aubrey- though she has been less uptight and more flexible, in more way than one-who would end up being skeptical about the idea, but turns out, it was her no longer living on the wild side, grandma of a best friend.

"Come on, Becs." Stacie put on her best childlike whining voice, but she received nothing back from the stubborn girl. On to plan two and the motherload of all plans, "Ginger, little help here." She knew Beca was, for lack of a better word, whipped by her girlfriend, so she could count on Chloe to do the convincing.

 _"I'm not going to force my girlfriend into anything because it's not right, nor is it me, but babe, this could be a lot of fun-"_

 _"_ Yeah babe!" Stacie encouraged, cutting Chloe off and earned herself another slap to the side of the head, as well as a steely scowl from Aubrey, hushing her quiet.

Chloe cleared her throat obnoxiously, a silent annoyance to Stacie interrupting her. " _Anyways, as I was saying, this trip could be fun. I'm sure Tina and Warren, even my parents and maybe even Bill would be okay with it, especially if we are talking about grad presents."_

"She needs to bribe Beca with her boobs," Stacie whispered away from the phone, covering her mouth so only Aubrey could hear. "Girl is a total sucker for those things."

Aubrey shook her head laughing; Stacie was incorrigible, but spoke nothing but the truth. Beca doesn't say she's a boobman just for the Hell of it. "Shut up."

 **"We could spend our days at the beach!"** Emily chipped in excitedly.

 _"True! And we can drink our pina coladas on the beach,"_ Chloe agreed, hinting towards her own persuasion.

"Boobs, Chloe," Stacie hissed whispered, impatiently waiting for the grand finale because Beca has been dead silent for a while now. She even checked to make sure the call didn't get disconnected, or if Beca hung up, but looking, she saw that the girl was still on the line, apparently just ignoring everybody as they all tried to bribe her into going.

" _And I know you wouldn't want to pass up the chance at seeing me in a bikini for a whole week, now would you?"_

 _"_ Jackpot _,"_ Stacie said out loud to herself. No way was Beca going to turn down that preview. Great job, Beale.

There was more silence buzzing through the line connecting all of them and it wasn't until Beca released a defeated sigh, muttering a barely audible "fine" into the speaker when Stacie squealed into the phone, pumping her fist up in victory.

"Save up you bitches, because we are going to Cabo!" She cheered, overly excited and Aubrey was flinching at the extra heighten in volume, but she didn't care. This wasn't something to just act calm about; they were going on vacay for Spring break.

 ** _"Oh God,"_** Beca groaned, but at this point she was chuckling and not so uptight and moody like she was seconds ago. **_"What the fuck did I just get myself into?"_**


End file.
